


Calmati o lasciati calmare

by dxc96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chill or Be Chilled, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, ami gli scheletri, pinguini, piselli di sicuro, qualche merdata fantascientifica, reader non è Frisk, traduzione, vieni all'inferno con me
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 155,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxc96/pseuds/dxc96
Summary: È passato circa un anno da quando la barriera è caduta, e molto è cambiato – anche se non in una maniera sorprendente. Le persone sono sempre stronzi con qualunque cosa che sia nuova e differente, sei ancora un po’ turbata dall’idea di avere una relazione seria con chiunque, il tuo lavoro è ancora strano e meraviglioso. Oh, e il tuo gatto non è assolutamente tranquillo.Inoltre ci sono piselli scheletrici e anche un po’ di politica(traduzione della fan fic Chill or be Chilled (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5387672/chapters/12443822 )di Total skeleton trash (http://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalSkeletonTrash/pseuds/TotalSkeletonTrash)Libro uno: Brossogeddon—capitoli 1-92Libro due: Ancora più Brosso—Capitoli 93- in corso





	1. In cui il tuo gatto ti incasina la vita.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chill or Be Chilled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387672) by [TotalSkeletonTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalSkeletonTrash/pseuds/TotalSkeletonTrash). 



Fissi il mostriciattolo. Lui ti fissa di rimando, e per un secondo, puoi giurare che i suoi occhi ti fulminano con un fare pericoloso. C’è un momento in cui entrambi siete congelati, il tempo sembra sospeso nel momento in cui entrambi prendete la misura dell’altro. Devi muoverti con estrema precisione, lo sai, non puoi lasciargli sferrare neanche un solo attacco, o-  
  
I suoi occhi si spalancano al tuo primo accenno di movimento, e scappa, scivolando attorno all’angolo e sfuggendo in cucina. Fai una smorfia “Oh, tu enorme buco di culo.” Sbuffi, e ti rassegni tirando giù le maniche del tuo maglione, preparandoti alla guerra. Dopotutto, il tuo amichetto non ha nessun problema con l’idea di far scorrere il sangue, soprattutto se significava non dover entrare nel suo trasportino. Ci sono voluti dei buoni dieci minuti per pescare Ghost da sotto al tavolo della cucina, e in quel momento il tuo normalmente dolce (se non stupido) gatto grigio si era trasformato in una palla graffiante, soffiante e terrorizzata. “Lo so, amico, lo so.” Piagnucoli, cercando di infilarlo nel suo trasportino. Ha tutte e quattro le zampe ancorate alla porta, e stai facendo del tuo meglio per non fargli del male. Oh, Dio, farai tardi, non pianifichi mai bene le visite dal veterinario, non pensi mai al tempo che ci vuole per acciuffare il mostriciattolo, e il tuo veterinario è molto pignolo alla puntualità. “Oh mio Dio, Ghost; ti prego!”. Lo implori. “Entra.E.Basta”. Lui fa un urlo, ma almeno l’ultima zampa scivola, ed è a metà strada per entrare nel trasportino.  
  
Con un’ultima spinta è nella sua prigione di plastica, chiudi velocemente la porticina prima che possa girarsi e fuggire. La serenata inizia. I suoi miagolii imploranti ti riempiono le orecchie appena lo adagi sul sedile del passeggero della tua piccola decappottabile blu. Tiri subito su il tettuccio, sapendo che il tuo vecchio gatto è già abbastanza nel panico senza la sensazione del vento nella sua pelliccia o il suo rumore scrosciante. Eccovi in viaggio, un’umana leggermente sanguinante, un gatto infelice , la prospettiva di una triste serie di vaccinazioni e una lezione sul tartaro.  
  
Con l’avanzare dell’età di Ghost sembra che tu debba fare questo viaggio più spesso; oltre ai check-up di routine, c’era stato l’incidente della puntura d’ape sul naso, quella volta che aveva zampettato sull’asfalto fresco, o quella volta che aveva semplice smesso di mangiare per tre giorni (beh, in realtà quella volta si era scoperto che aveva trovato un modo per aprire il secchio dove tenevi le sue crocchette e si serviva da solo mentre tu dormivi). Grazie a tutte queste visite ormai avevi stabilito una routine dal veterinario: facevi il check-in con la simpatica infermiera, poi a sinistra- nella sala d’attesa riservata ai gatti- e in fine attendevi il momento in cui ti avrebbero chiamato.  
  
 Ghost stava infilando la sua zampa tra le fessure per cercare di arpionarti una gamba, perciò non era strano il fatto che non ti fossi accorta subito che qualcosa era differente dal solito.  
“Hey, Cadence, sono venuta per far fare il vaccino al piccolo selvaggio” dici sorridendogli. Sembra pallida? Non dice nulla, annuisce solo. Strano. Le sorridi di nuovo, e ti sposti verso il lato riservato ai gatti della sala d’attesa. Ancora concentrata ad evitare gli artigli di Ghost. Non capisci perché l’infermiera sembrasse strana distratta finché non ti ritrovi di fronte alla ragione. Beh, a lui.  
  
Ciò che te lo fa notare però è l’ansimare. Forte, inter cambiato da un’annusata e un gemito. Oh, Dio, se c’era qualcosa che poteva far andare ancora più nel panico Ghost, era probabilmente un cane poco addestrato che entrava nel suo spazio personale. Alzando lo sguardo cominci a dire “Ei, scusa, questo lato dovrebbe essere solo per gatti, credo. Odio dover farti spostare ma il mio mostriciattolo impazzisc…” perdi la voce appena hai un contatto visivo (contatto craniale?!) con lo scheletro seduto di fronte a te. Ti fa l’occhiolino.  
  
“Oh sono io il _tuo_ mostriciattolo? Non preoccuparti piccola, farò del mio meglio per mantenere la calma.” Come cazzo fa uno scheletro a fare un sorrisetto?!  
“Oh. Oh, cazzo” balbetti “era tipo… troppo sgarbato?” La tua faccia diventa paonazza. Vorresti seppellirti cinque mila metri sotto terra in modo che nessuno ti veda mai più. “Non intendevo ‘mostriciattolo’ nel senso ‘mostro mostro’ è solo un soprannome che gli ho dato prima ancora che sapessimo che voi foste reali... ugh. Oh Dio” ti nascondi la faccia tra le mani e poi sbirci tra le dita. Lo scheletro si sta godendo immensamente la scena, ci puoi giurare. Ha un sorriso così grande che le sue cavità oculari sono mezze chiuse- okay, non ha molto senso ma è quello che sta accadendo. Sedendoti educatamente nella sedia accanto a lui un enorme cane bianco ti guarda con interesse. C’era un’enorme dose d’intelligenza nei suoi occhi, abbastanza da farti capire che anche lui doveva essere un mostro. Oh, doppio cazzo. “No, veramente non intendevo offendervi ragazzi.” Mormori nella tua mano.  
  
“tranquilla” lo scheletro aveva deciso che ti aveva tenuto sulle spine abbastanza. Il suo sorriso era diventato più amichevole, anche se tu fatichi ancora ad emergere dal tuo alone di imbarazzo, ti da un colpetto sulla spalla e dice “Non è un gran problema, sul serio. Il tuo amichetto qui sembra il doppio più intelligente di molti mostri che conosco”. Facendo un segno al tuo trasportino, e tu imprechi di nuovo rendendoti conto che in un suo disperato tentativo di fuga, Ghost era riuscito a sbloccare metà porta. Appena la sistemi lui riprende a parlare. “scusa se sono nella sala d’attesa dei temm- um, dei gatti, credo che l’infermiera fosse un po’ sorpresa di vedere due bellissimi ragazzi come noi entrare dalla porta, perciò non ci ha detto esattamente dove andare. Vuoi che ce ne andiamo?” dice girandosi verso di te.  
Ti schiarisci la voce “Oh, cavolo, No, grazie di essere stato così gentile comunque. Ero solo preoccupata del fatto che ci fosse un cane che potesse attaccare Ghost” ammetti ridendo. Lo scheletro si mette a fissare il gatto attraverso le sbarre per un istante, forse sta solo cercando di capire se sia chiamato Ghost o se sia veramente un fantasma? Finalmente, si schiarisce la voce e ti sorride. “bhe, non lo farai vero L.D?” lo scheletro chiede al cane che immediatamente risponde ed emette un guaito. “sì, proprio come pensavo” Il suo teschio si rivolge di nuovo verso di te “vedi, il mio amico qui ancora non si è abituato a stare fuori dall’underground, e sta ancora cercando di capire un paio di cosette. Tipo, sai, che in superfice non si mangiano strane lucertole nei giardini degli amici, vero?”  dice, riferendo chiaramente l’ultima parte al cane. “Non sappiamo se possa fargli male o qualcosa del genere, perciò la mia amica Alphys ha cercato su internet per vedere cosa dovresti fare dopo che il tuo cane ha mangiato una lucertola, e diceva di portarlo dal veterinario. Perciò, eccoci qua.” Il cane, L.D.(?) guaisce di nuovo. Parlare non era decisamene il suo forte. Sei distratta da un’altra cosa però.  
“Hai appena detto Alphys? Gialla, con gli occhiali e alt… bassa così?” dici facendo il gesto per mostrare l’altezza. Lo scheletro annuisce facendo una faccia sorpresa.  
“oh, sì siamo molto legati, la conosci?”  
“bhe, più o meno, la sua fidanzata, Undyne, ha appena iniziato a lavorare all’acquario giù in città con me. In realtà, gli ho fatto da insegnante. Per quanto ci sia bisogno di spiegazioni per dare dei pesci ai pinguini.” Dici con un sorriso enorme. Ci voleva un po’ di pratica in realtà, ma non ti andava di dire allo scheletro che avevi sgridato un paio di volte Undyne riguardo al mangiare il cibo dei pinguini, soprattutto perché sembrava così preoccupato sull’incidente con la lucertola. “Alphys è venuta ieri durante la nostra pausa pranzo per vedere come andava. E credo anche che Undyne si fosse scordata il pranzo a casa” Poi qualcosa scatta nel tuo cervello “Oh! Dio, credo che mi abbiano parlato di te? Continuavano a parlare di uno scheletro molto simpatico con cui escono, sono andate avanti molto parlando di quanto tu sia meraviglioso!” esclami, contenta di conoscere anche quest’amico. Il piccolo scheletro abbassa lo sguardo abbluendosi- diventando quasi dello stesso colore della sua felpa. “Sì, ho sentito tanto parlare di te! Scusa, dove sono le mie maniere? Io sono _______, e tu sei Papyrus vero?”  
Non avevi mai sentito un cane scoppiare a ridere prima d’ora.


	2. In cui fai freddure all'infermiera

Capitolo 2: In cui fai delle freddure all’infermiera

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note del capitolo: visita l’autrice presso totalskeletontrash.tumblr.com

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando capisci che in qualche modo eri riuscita a dire il nome dello scheletro sbagliato, stai considerando l’idea di nasconderti di nuovo nelle tue mani, ma nonostante la risata del cane, lo scheletro seduto accanto a te sembra quasi, stranamente contento.

“Nha, c’eri quasi però. Papyrus è mio fratello. È veramente meraviglioso su questo non ci sono dubbi. Sarebbe molto felice di sapere cha ha la reputazione di essere figo anche tra gli umani, lo riscalderebbe felice fino al _midollo_.” Dice con un sorriso enorme. Spalanchi gl’occhi alla freddura, pensando che uno scheletro potrebbe far meglio di così. “Ad ogni modo, in realtà mi chiamo Sans. E lui è Lesser Dog- L.D per abbreviare”.

“Oh! Giusto! Intendevo dire… ovviamente mi hanno parlato anche di te.” Alpys ed Undyne avevano parlato di un altro scheletro, un vero burlone che però era molto protettivo nei confronti di Papyrus.

Avevi capito però che l’essere protettivo si estendeva anche agli altri mostri- aveva fronteggiato un umano per rassicurarlo sul fatto che il suo amico cane fosse okay. “sono veramente contenta di conoscervi”. Ghost proprio in quel momento decide di soffiare, costringendoti a dire “Non è Anti-mostro giuro, è solo che il gattino odia il veterinario” Lesser Dog ti guarda in modo ansioso e tu gli spieghi in fretta “Oh no piccolo, non ti preoccupare, il veterinario è una brava persona. È solo che Ghost non è intelligente quanto te, perciò non capisce che il veterinario non sta cercando di fargli male quando gli dà le medicine” Lesser Dog sembra rassicurato sentendo ciò che hai da dire, ma Sans ti da un colpetto sulla spalla appena il cane è distratto da qualcosa fuori dalla finestra.

“Il veterinario. Sarà tranquillo?” chiede con un tono basso. Capisci a cosa si riferisce quasi immediatamente. I mostri non hanno avuto un caloroso benvenuto da questa città, o, in qualunque altra. Erano una novità, molti di loro erano terribilmente diversi dalle persone che avevano sempre vissuto qui e tutti sembravano avere un bel po’ d’oro. Diverse guerre erano state combattute tra diverse fazioni d’umani nel corso dei millenni. Il comportamento dei tuoi concittadini nei riguardi dei mostri era prevedibile quanto deplorevole.

“Credo di sì…” Dici, mordendoti un labbro. Sans ti guarda attentamente. Non noti la luce dei suoi occhi- grande come la testa di uno spillo- che ti fissa le labbra per un secondo prima di guardarti di nuovo negl’occhi. Sei troppo impegnata a pensare a come sarebbe terribile se la tua idea riguardo al veterinario fosse sbagliata. “Ma volendo potrei entrare con voi… se vi va bene” dici guardando oltre la spalla di Sans per contemplare il cagnolone felice. “A Ghost servono giusto un paio di vaccini e gli umani tendono …. a comportarsi meglio se sanno di essere osservati…” Sans guarda davanti a sé e mormora “non sono sicuro che sia vero” grattando la schiena al cane in modo distratto per un po’, ignorando la faccia euforica di L.D. “Grazie comunque, ma credo che staremo bene da soli” finalmente decide “non vorrei essere un _artiglio_ nel fianco di Ghost” dice facendo un enorme sorriso falso. Sbuffi.

“Questa era terribile. E non sei un comico, veramente io-“

“Io in realà pensavo fosse un _miaodo_ di dire” ti interrompe Sans. Ti rendi conto che sta cercando di non lasciar trasparire il fatto che è preoccupato, per il bene del Cane.

“avresti _purrrtuto_ pensarla meglio questa battuta” dici mentre gli angoli della tua bocca si alzano. Sans ti fissa.

“Buona questa! Sarebbe stata meglio se avessi fatto una _bausa_ per fare effetto”

“Qui è dove traccio la _felinea_ basta _._ ” Dici.

Sans si acciambella dalle risate per un istante, per poi tornare serio nel momento in cui l’infermiera appare “Sans e… Lesser Dog, stanza due?” Sans si stiracchia e poi fa un caldo sorriso a Lesser Dog.

“Dai Amico andiamo, ehi ______ è stato un piacere conoscerti. Forse ci vedremo in giro qualche volta?” alzi lo gl’occhi, catturando lo sguardo dolce e rassicurante con cui guarda il suo amico canino, e in quel momento non ti interessa che Ghost era riuscito ad arpionarti la gamba attraverso una delle fessure della porta. Vedendo qualcuno così dedicato a tenere il suo amico al sicuro, non ostante tutto ciò che potrebbe accadere… ti riempie di determinazione.

“Mi piacerebbe molto Sans.” Ti trovi a dire, la tua voce più forte e sincera che mai. Si ferma a mezzo passo e si gira verso di te. Con un accenno di blu sulle guance.

“bhè basta che mi tiri un _osso_ , _____, dai lasciami il tuo numero” senti le tue guance calde, di nuovo- e non sei neanche una tipa che arrossisce facilmente! -  apri la bocca per rispondere ma l’infermiera vi interrompe.

“uh… Signore? Il veterinario la sta aspettando e siamo veramente stretti con i tempi, perciò…”

“Dai vai!” gli dici, non vuoi rendere ancora più spiacevole la visita di Lesser Dog dal veterinario, sai che si irrita quando non si rispettano gli orari. “Mi farò dare il tuo numero da Undyne e ti invio un messaggio, lo prometto” Sans annuisce e fa un cenno a L.D per farlo andare nella direzione giusta. Appena si chiude la porta l’infermiera si schiarisce la voce.

“credo che quello scheletro ci… ci stesse provando con te, _______” Dice, con un tono disgustato.  Senti una scarica di rabbia che ti attraversa la schiena, ma poi le sorridi e le rispondi in maniera dolce.

“In realtà sono quasi sicura che ero io che stavo fantasticando sul rimbalzare sulle sue ossa, Cadence.” Dici, meno preoccupata della verità della frase ma più che altro per farle capire che tu e lei non siete della stessa scuola di pensiero. Poi ti accorgi di aver detto una freddura. Oh, perfetto. Comunque, ne è valsa la pena, l’infermiera è diventata bianco gesso di nuovo e si ritira in segreteria. Guardi Ghost “spero che stiano bene lì dentro” gli dici e lui ti miagola acidamente di cattiveria.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vieni chiamata nella sala visite 4 prima che Sans e L.D. riapparrino. Provi a prenderlo come un buon segno; di sicuro, se le cose fossero andate per il peggio sarebbero usciti di corsa. O come minimo avresti sentito qualche abbaio o guaito, pensi, raccogliendo il trasportino di Ghost e lo appoggi sul tavolo. Ora che sei nella sala visite, Ghost non ha più intenzione di uscire dal suo trasportino; sa cosa lo aspetta. Indietreggia impaurito con gli occhi spalancati. Ti tiri su appena il veterinario entra nella sala. È un uomo distinto con la pelle scura e i baffi grigi curati perfettamente.

“Salve Dr. Stanley” dici, cercando di non suonare troppo preoccupata. Ti sorride gentilmente

“________. Visita di routine e vaccini annuali oggi? Niente più spuntini di mezzanotte per Ghost?” sorridi imbarazzata

“Heh, sì, io uhm, ho trovato un posto migliore dove tenere il suo cibo, così non puo’ più servirsi da solo” dici e poi aggiungi “ei, perciò ha appena visto i miei, uhm, amici… Sans e L.D, e mi stavo chiedendo sestavanobene-“ ti fermi, vedendo l’espressione del dottore.

“Avrai sentito di sicuro del segreto professionale” dice tirando fuori il tuo gatto dal trasportino senza alcun problema. Sei troppo distratta dalla conversazione per essere arrabbiata del fatto che il tuo gatto sia molto più collaborativo col veterinario rispetto che con te.

“Oh, si applica anche ai veterinari?” chiedi sovrappensiero “Intendevo dire, io dico alle persone se uno dei miei pinguini o pulcinelle di mare a lavoro sta poco bene”

“stai dicendo che i mostri sono allo stesso livello di degli uccelli non senzienti?” dice il veterinario con un tono secco. Ghost è tranquillo tra le sue braccia, ha accettato il suo destino. Lo guardi a bocca spalancata per un secondo.

“Oh Dio no! Lesser Dog ha mangiato una lucertola e non so se gli animali magici possono essere avvelenati o qualcosa del genere, e non sapevo come aiutarli se lei non fosse stato in grado di…”

“Shhh” Dice il Dottore, sorridendo di nuovo “la rassicuro, che loro non erano i primi due mostri che io abbia incontrato, In realtà sono in contatto con un mostro specializzato in biologia, per essere sicuro di poter trattare qualunque paziente con le giuste attenzioni” fa il primo vaccino. Ghost ha finito i lamenti a questo punto, si riduce a guardarti con una faccia un po’ patetica. Gli gratti la testa sentendoti meglio.

“Oh, bene. Sono grata di sentirglielo dire”.

C’è una breve pausa e poi il veterinario aggiunge “Sarai anche grata di sapere che non ci sono lucertole velenose a meno di 4 mila chilometri dal monte Ebott. Ogni cane, magico o meno, che ne mangi una starebbe bene. Forse alle brutte un’indigestione, ma nulla più” oh, che bella notizia. “Ora parliamo di quest’accumulo di tartaro… hai lavato i denti di Ghost come ti avevo detto?” stai per protestare su quanto sia impossibile fare una cosa del genere, ma poi guardi il tuo gatto, muto, obbediente e tranquillo tra le braccia del veterinario. Sbuffi mentalmente, e ti rassegni alla spiegazione sull’importanza dell’igiene orale nei gatti.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-perciò vuoi rimbalzare sulle mie ossa?-

Il messaggio è inaspettato, il tuo telefono si illumina proprio quando stavi per addormentarti. Ghost apre un occhio guardandoti dal cuscino accanto a te, come se fosse colpa tua che il telefono ha vibrato. Gli fai due coccole per punirlo del suo caratteraccio, poi prendi il telefono. Apri il messaggio dal numero sconosciuto, lo leggi e senti il tuo stomaco contorcersi dall’imbarazzo. Oh dio. Potresti semplicemente ignorarlo. Forse potresti far finta che ha avuto il numero sbagliato? Consideri l’idea, poi immagini Sans, seduto ed indeciso se scriverti o meno.

-hai un ottimo udito per un tizio senza orecchie. –

Scrivi e poi tentenni sul se inviarlo o meno, fissi il pulsante di invio, trattieni il respiro, chiudi gl’occhi e lo premi. Fatto. Ottimo lavoro, ______. Giocatela così, i minuti passano lenti e consideri l’idea di rimetterti a dormire. Proprio in quel momento il telefono trema di nuovo, lo leggi con ansia.

-Io no, il cane sì-

La spiegazione di Sans è ancora più imbarazzante. Riesci ad immaginare il cagnolone che dice questa cosa a Sans, all’oscuro dell’implicazione. Certo, il cane non poteva parlare, ma non hai pensato neanche per un secondo che questo fosse un problema per i mostri. Oddio! E se non l’avesse comunicato solo a Sans? E se lo avesse comunicato di fronte ad Undyne! Ti tormenterebbe domani a lavoro! Ti lamenti per un secondo, ma poi pensi, Se Undyne sapesse ti starebbe già tormentando ora. Probabilmente sei salva. Un po’ sollevata rispondi in fretta

-Bhe, Dovevo dire qualcosa per farle capire quanto gatto fosse maleducata l’infermiera-

Ti accorgi del correttore solo dopo che hai inviato il messaggio

-sono contento che tu l’abbia fatto. Io e il cane stavamo miagolando dalle risate. –

-BUONANOTTE SANS-

Metti giù il telefono dopo aver impostato la sveglia. Ti sei quasi addormentata di nuovo quando ti ricordi che non avevi dato il tuo numero a Sans. Deve averlo chiesto ad Undyne o ad Alphys. Tu ti eri messa in imbarazzo, ma anche lo scheletro doveva aver fatto la stessa cosa solo per poterti inviare un messaggio. Il pensiero ti fa sorridere e finalmente scivoli nel sonno.


	3. In cui Undyne fangirla quasi fino a fuori la stanza

Capitolo 3: In cui Undyne fangirla quasi fino a fuori la stanza

 

 

“Quindi.”

Le parole restano sospese nell’aria, pesanti, non appena appoggi la tua giacca nell’armadietto il giorno seguente, prendi un respiro profondo e ti giri verso Undyne. La donna è ancora con il suo giacchetto di pelle, appoggiata al muro opposto agli armadietti, facendoti un sorriso beffardo.

“Quindi?” dici con aria innocente, prendendo i tuoi stivali da lavoro dal fondo del tuo armadietto e infilandoli zompettando, cercando di non cadere.

“Ti sei fatta un amico ieri” ti canzona Undyne. Il suo sorriso cresce ancora più grande. Tu cerchi di giocartela bene

“Conosco tanti nuovi amici tutti i giorni, devi essere più specifica”

“ERGHHHH. ___________! _Sai_ a chi mi riferisco!” dice sbattendo il piede, il pavimento vibra leggermente, e tu cerchi di calmare le acque

“ei, Undyne meno sbattimenti per favore? Questa stanza è proprio sopra la vasca delle Razze, credo?” Undyne si congela, poi molto lentamente, con molta calma si toglie il giacchetto e si cambia anche lei.

“Quindi” ci riprova, dopo circa trenta secondi. “Perché il mio amico Sans mi ha inviato un messaggio chiedendomi il tuo numero?” ti fa un altro sorrisetto.

“A proposito,” dici “Dai il mio numero di telefono a chiunque te lo chieda Undyne?”

“Conosco Sans. Di sicuro aveva un ottimo motivo per chiedermelo. Smettila di cambiare argomento ____.” Dice tenendoti la porta. Indossate entrambe una maglietta blu con il logo dell’acquario, pantaloni color cachi e gli stivali antinfortunistici, più che utili nel vostro lavoro- scivoleresti sulla pupù di pinguino troppe volte se dovessi indossare delle scarpe da ginnastica-e vi avviate verso la stanza in cui è conservato il pasto mattutino dei pinguini.

“Ci siamo incontrati ieri dal veterinario” ammetti finalmente

“Oh, cavolo, cosa ha fatto il tuo gatto?” Dice Undyne con una faccia apprensiva, sei così imbarazzata cosci questa donna da poco più di due settimane ma le avevi raccontato abbastanza su Ghost da farla preoccupare per il peggio.

“Niente!” questa volta “L’ho solo portato a fare i vaccini”

“Cosa sono i vaccini?!” chiede, con una voce estremamente eccitata “Oh, sono tipo gli aggiornamenti che Alphys fa ai robot? O è tipo un attacco che può eseguire?” hai avuto questo tipo di scambi sin dalla prima volta in cui l’avevi conosciuta e comunque ti facevano sempre ridere.

“Oh, no, grazie a Dio non può farlo. I vaccini son- “

Ti mette una mano sulla bocca prima che tu possa spiegare nei dettagli. “Aspetta, mi spiegherai dopo. Stiamo divagando di nuovo” i suoi occhi gialli brillano- beh, il suo occhio giallo- ti toglie la mano dalla bocca per aprire la porta della stanza frigo, e prendendo due pesanti secchi pieni di pesci per mano. È estremamente forte, pensi con un pizzico di gelosia.

“Beh, Sans aveva portato Lesser Dog dal veterinario. Aveva mangiato una lucertola” Undyne comincia a ridere mentre ti aiuta a prendere l’ultimo secchio di pesce.

“Oh, mio Dio. Lesser Dog è proprio strano!” dice ululando dalle risate.

“Hey! Mi piace, è carino!” rispondi, non pensando alla reazione che ciò scatena

“Lesser Dog o Sans?” dice facendoti l’occhiolino, la ignori facendo un cenno all’habitat dei pinguini.

“Shhhh, sei pronta?”

“Sono sempre pronta!” Quasi urla spingendo la porta. Pochi secondi dopo, siete immerse fino al ginocchio in strogolii e cigolii, tutti con una forza tale da far sembrare che stiano per morire di fame come se non mangiassero da settimana (quando sai di sicura che sono stati nutriti alla chiusura del acquario ieri sera). Seduta su una finta scogliera di roccia, cominci a lanciare i pesci ai pinguini, cercando di distribuire equamente il cibo. Undyne ha un metodo differente di distribuzione- lancia i pesci sopra la testa dei pinguini, fino a dentro l’acqua, con enorme gusto. I pinguini lo adorano, ovviamente, dato che è molto simile a come cacciano in natura, ma tu ti preoccupi sempre che i più piccoli mangino abbastanza, perciò continui con il tuo metodo.

Come sempre, riesci a sentire gli sguardi dei visitatori sulla tua schiena. È una cosa che ti preoccupa, sembra che l’affluenza sia aumentata da quando Undyne ha cominciato a lavorare qui. Sai che ogni dollaro serve a mantenere gli animali che vivono qui e in natura ma non puoi che preoccuparti che alcuni turisti vengano qui per guardare Undyne come un animale selvatico più che come una dipendente. Non sai se dirgli questo tuo pensiero, o comunque come tirare in ballo l’argomento, ma quando senti applaudire ed urlare dall’altro lato del vetro, ti giri per dargli un’occhiataccia, pronta ad inveire contro chiunque possa prendere in giro la tua collega.

“DAI UNDYNE! LANCIA QUEL PESCE CON TUTTA LA TUA FORZA!”

“d-dai dolcezza! Ottimo lavoro!”

Oh. Oh, Dio, stai arrossendo di nuovo? Di fronte a tutti ci sono tre mostri e un piccolo umano, riesci appena a distinguerli attraverso il vetro divisorio- è pitturato per il bene dei pinguini, ma non puo’ essere a specchio o se no continuerebbero a sbatterci contro. Alphys sta sorridendo ad Undyne, che smette di dare da mangiare ai pinguini per salutare i suoi amici. Dopo qualche secondo lo fai anche tu.

Accanto ad Alphys c’è uno scheletro alto, con già indosso una maglietta dell’acquario e un cappellino souvenir. Vi saluta entusiasta, Capisci che dovrebbe essere Papyrus, non puoi sbagliare due volte.

Accanto a lui, ovviamente, c’è Sans. Sta fissando il piccolo umano- una bambina- che stringe la mano ossuta dello scheletro, c’è del vero affetto nel suo sguardo. Stai cercando di capire come sia possibile che tu conosca la bambina, quando Sans ti guarda il suo sguardo si illumina e ti fa l’occhiolino, Merda! Mi ha beccata a fissarlo. Distogli lo sguardo e ricominci a dare da mangiare ai pesci al doppio della velocità, per la gioia dei pinguini.

“Ei! Hanno portato Frisk!” Undyne dice con un tono contento “non posso credere che nessuno mi abbia detto che Frisk non doveva andare a scuola oggi! Non posso credere che FRISK non mi abbia inviato un messaggio, siamo migliori amiche! Oh mio dio ______, come è possibile che tu abbia ancora pesce?!” i suoi secchi sono vuoti, perciò scava dai tuoi, cercando di fare attenzione ai pulcini e ai più vecchi questa volta per avere una distribuzione equa.

“SI’ LA MIA AMICA E MENTORE UNDYNE E DI SICURO UN’OTTIMA GUARDIANA PER QUESTI PICCOLI UCCELLI VESTITI BENE!” riesci a sentire l’alto scheletro anche con il cinguettare dei pinguini, guardi Undyne ridendo “sembra che tu abbia un grande fan!” Undyne ride.

“lui è Pap. Ti ho parlato di lui già un centinaio di volte. Oh ma certo che già lo conosci. È il fratello del tuo nuovo fidanzato!” dice dandoti un colpetto col gomito e con uno sguardo maligno sulla faccia. Speri sinceramente che Sans non abbia mentito ieri notte sul super udito.

“Undyne per favore? Sono già un casino senza che tu mi prenda in giro” dici con un tono basso. Non stai mentendo. Quando sei imbarazzata, diventi antipatica e a quanto pare ora arrossisci anche? È possibile che Sans stia facendo qualche magia per farti arrossire? Non sei mai arrossita così tanto in tutta la tua vita. Undyne naturalmente se ne è accorta.

Riesce ad abbassare la voce abbastanza da rendersi appena udibile “Perché sei così imbarazzata? C’è qualcosa che non vada con l’idea di uscire con il mio amico Sans? È per… il fatto dello scheletro? Pensi che sia sbagliato uscire con i mostri?” sembra tesa a farti queste domande, sospiri di nuovo, lanciando gli ultimi pesci dal tuo secchio. Riesci a sentire gli sguardi degli spettatori dall’altro lato del vetro.

“Ovviamente no!” dici a denti stretti, fissando i pinguini, ti schiarisci la gola prima di continuare “Non ci conosciamo da tanto, ma sai che non sono così, vero? Intendevo dire, spero di essere stata chiara. Mostri, umani siamo tutti solo… persone, Anime, sai? Togli il fuori, tutta la pelliccia, sangue, magia e qualunque altra cosa e, siamo uguali. Vogliamo solo essere tutti amati per ciò che siamo. Posso essere un casino e nel panico completo quando penso all’idea di una relazione, ma non è perché ci sia nulla di sbagliato riguardo ai mostri che escono con gli umani. Dio, più amore c’è nel mondo meglio è! E di sicuro serve più amore qui” l’espressione di Undyne diventa dolce appena finisci la frase.

“Aw, ragazza. Okay sei un’enorme pila di dolciume viscidoso. Non ti prenderò più in giro riguardo alla testa d’osso” Dice dandoti una forte pacca sulla spalla, facendoti quasi scivolare dal tuo appiglio sulla roccia, ma le sorridi lo stesso “… Per almeno tre ore” aggiunge velocemente con un ghigno beffardo. Alzi gli occhi al cielo e prendi i tuoi due secchi vuoti mentre lei prende gl’altri, riesci in tutta quest’operazione a non guardare la galleria degli spettatori. Sei sollevata quando ritorni nei tunnel che connettono i diversi Habitat, dove nessuno ti seguiva più con lo sguardo.

*****************************************************************************************************

Sans non ha il super udito. A Sans non serve il super udito. Lui ha qualcosa di meglio. Lui ha Frisk.

“Ei, Ragazzina,” mormora, guardando te ed Undyne mentre nutrite le vostre piccole, affamate responsabilità. Papyrus è distratto da tutti i piccoli uccelli per non parlare della visione di Undyne che lavora così… energeticamente. Alphys è distratta dalla stessa cosa, anche se la faccia di pura gioia infantile di Papyrus non si rispecchia nella faccia del piccolo dinosauro- Sans capisce che sta avendo dei pensieri molto peccaminosi. Buon per lei, pensa, e poi torna a guardare Frisk.

“Puoi farmi un piccolo favore?” Frisk sorride e alza lo sguardo e solleva entrambi i palmi facendo le spallucce, Sans ride sotto i baffi. “Forse?” dice “Dai, lanciami un’osso. Sì, sì lo so, questa è vecchia” dice interrompendo il prevedibile lamentarsi di Frisk, guardando i pinguini che si buttano nel loro  mare antartico artificiale ci prova di nuovo “potresti dirmi quello che stanno dicendo?” Frisk sorride. Questa era nuova.

Avvicinandosi così tanto da toccare il vetro con la fronte, Frisk guarda le tue labbra muoversi velocemente, facendo segni con la stessa rapidità. Sans traduce i segni nella sua testa, rimanendo abbastanza indietro da non riuscire a far combaciare le tue espressioni con ciò che stai dicendo. Quando lui è riuscito a raccapezzare il tuo discorso sulle relazioni tra mostri e umani tu sei già fuori dall’habitat dei pinguini. Maledizione, pensa, appoggiando il cranio sul vetro sfreddo. Non eri solo divertente, o carina, eri anche dolce. Le persone come te non duravano molto in questo mondo, pensa, sentendo una sensazione come un nodo di preoccupazione sotto le sue costole. Ma, sotto a tutto il sangue, le pellicce e la magia, crede che tu abbia ragione. Siete più o meno uguali. Solo due scheletri cercando di rendere il mondo leggermente migliore. Guarda in basso quando sente tirare alla manica della sua felpa. Frisk gli stava sorridendo.

“Ei, cosa c’è di divertente, ragazzina?” Chiede Sans. Frisk salta su e giù due volte prima si calmarsi abbastanza da segnare

*sei cotto **persico** *

Neanche Frisk potrebbe evitare la scarica di solletico che le sta per arrivare.


	4. In cui un pappagallo minaccia di iniziare una guerra di qualche tipo, forse

**Capitolo 4: In cui un Pappagallo minaccia di iniziare una guerra di qualche tipo, forse**

 

Dopo aver dato da mangiare agli animali, tu ed Undyne siete libere fino all’ora di cena dei pinguini. Quando Undyne imparerà di più sulle esposizioni, vi dividerete e girerete per le aree aperte al pubblico, rispondendo alle domande, ma per ora, gli stai ancora mostrando come prendersi cura di tutti gli animali, e spiegandole alcune cose in modo che un domani possa rispondere alle domande dei visitatori. C’è ancora molto che deve imparare però. Nell’underground, ti aveva spiegato, che gli animali non senzienti erano molto rari- i mostri che sembravano animali erano comunque mostri, tipo Lesser Dog. Anche i ragni erano degli imprenditori intelligenti. Il solo pensiero ti faceva venire i brividi, anche se avevi mantenuto una mente aperta ai mostri sin da quando era caduta la barriera – era passato più di un anno! – i ragni ti davano comunque sui nervi. Beh, finché non avrebbero aperto un negozio dentro la tua casa sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Era una battuta sul fatto che i ragni sono ottimi imprenditori? Dovevi chiederlo a Sans, fai ammenda in fretta, o a qualunque altro appassionato di battute.

Undyne non stava prestando attenzione, come al solito quando facevi le visite, era troppo eccitata dall’idea di vedere tutti in pausa pranzo. Non può biasimarla però, è stata così concentrata ed entusiasta nelle passate due settimane non puoi che ammettere che si merita un po’ di svago. Si merita anche una ricompensa per aver imparato così tanto… e per la promessa di non prenderti più in giro per le prossime tre ore. Nelle passate due settimane, le avevi già mostrato le vasche tropicali, quella delle maree, l’esposizione delle razze, le creature locali e, naturalmente, tutte le grandi creature che hanno bisogno di essere nutrite- Le lontre, le foche, i leoni marini e i beluga, che venivano nutriti da altri dipendenti allo stesso modo in cui voi vi occupavate dei pinguini.

Undyne non sapeva molto di biologia marina, ovviamente, ma lei può fare qualcosa di molto più utile. Lei può semplicemente intuire come si sentono le creature marine, se hanno fame o se sono spaventate. Visto che i pinguini non erano gli animali più facile da intuire- e i pesci ancora di meno – questa abilità era risultata veramente utile. Anche se l’acquario l’aveva assunta solo per fare in modo che le persone la fissassero (ti prego, fa che non sia vero), di sicuro si sarebbero ripagati della sua presenza e lo sapevi.

“Dai, andiamo ad imparare qualcosa di nuovo.” Dici. “Non hai ancora visto il reparto della Giungla amazzonica, vero?” Undyne scuote la testa velocemente, il suo improvviso entusiasmo ti fa pensare al suo amico Papyrus. Sorridi. Le piacerà. La guidi attraverso i tunnel, spingi una porta, con molta calma, e vi ritrovate nel caldo e nell’umidità della Giungla artificiale.

“Oh, schifo, troppo caldo!” si lamenta, tu fai un risolino.

“Dai! Pappamolle!  Non puoi nasconderti per sempre nella fredda caverna dei pinguini. Dai, voglio che tu veda questi animali. Occhio alla testa però, c’è un-“

“AH!” urla Undyne gettandosi all’indietro, spaventata da un’ara scarlatta che gli plana vicino alla testa. In un istante, dal nulla appare una lancia scintillante che si posiziona nella sua mano, e lei si accovaccia pronta all’attacco. Rimani di sasso, e poi ti guardi intorno. Grazie a Dio, siete fuori dal campo visivo dei visitatori. Vedi già le testate dei giornali: Mostro pesce minaccia bambini innocenti- La tua famiglia è la prossima?

“Ei. Ei.” Mormori “È tutto okay. È solo un uccello. Come i nostri pinguini, solo… per aria, sai? E, uh, più rosso. A loro è permesso volare liberi in quest’area” dici, piano ma decisa. Undyne mantiene la sua posa difensiva per un altro lungo secondo prima che la lancia sparisca.

“So cosa sono gli uccelli. Ovviamente, secchiona. Mi sono solo spaventata.” Dice con un tono che sembra quasi una scusa. Inghiotti rumorosamente. Non vuoi sapere cosa le sia successo per renderla così pronta a scattare. Beh in realtà vorresti saperlo. È parecchio scocciante non sapere cosa le abbia fatto così male da spaventarla così tanto.

“Beh, amica, sono contenta di vedere che saresti in grado di proteggerci se si scatenasse una scena stile Hitchcock” Undyne scoppia a ridere sentendoti dire questa cosa, e si rilassa. Ti scervella pensare che non sappia cosa siano i vaccini, ma che conosca Alfred Hitchcock. “Ei, pronta ad andare avanti?” chiedi preoccupata, dopo un lungo momento Undyne annuisce e dice

“Sono pronta. Sta aspettando a te, scema” non avevi mai sentito dire con così tanto affetto nelle parole “secchiona” e  “scema”.

“Perfetto. Dai, voglio mostrarti una cosa troppo figa!” la trascini verso il rumore d’acqua scrosciante che fa eco nella sala della giungla. Una piscina profonda era stata installata sotto delle finte radici di alberi una delle pareti è un enorme piastra di vetro che permette ai visitatori di guardare i pesci al suo interno. Undyne si mette ad osservare i pesci. Per ora non vuoi spiegargli nulla, vuoi che carpisca le informazioni con qualunque tipo di magia sia quella che usa.

************************************************************************************************

“SI CHIAMANO PIRANHAS!”

Le ore fino alla vostra pausa pranzo erano volate. Avevi inviato un messaggio al tuo capo per chiedergli se Undyne potesse avere un’ora di pausa al posto della classica mezza, dato che era una giornata tranquilla e lei oggi era stata bravissima. Il tuo capo ti aveva risposto in fretta- potevate entrambe avere un’ora di pausa, senza alcun problema, e che vi avrebbe chiamato se c’era qualche incendio da spegnere. Perciò ora eravate all’ingresso, vicino ai tornelli e l’enorme acquario delle meduse, ascoltando Undyne che si vantava delle nuove cose imparate. Avevi appena avuto l’onore di presentarti a Papyrus e Frisk quando Undyne ti aveva distratto col la sua filippica.

“È me-meraviglioso dolcezza.” Dice Alphys, con poco entusiasmo. Non è che non sia entusiasta ma nessuno può essere più entusiasta di Undyne in questo momento. Frisk deve saltare su e giù per catturare l’attenzione di Undyne e comincia a segnare velocemente.

“Frisk sta dicendo che secondo lei gli squali sono più fighi dei piranha.” Stavi per saltare fuori dalla tua pelle dallo spavento. Sans era riuscito in qualche modo a strisciarti dietro le spalle senza che tu te ne accorgessi. È alto abbastanza da mormorarti precisamente nell’orecchio. Sei pronta a girarti per rimproverarlo, ma sei comunque grata che voglia tradurre per te. Dio, quanto ti sarebbe piaciuto sapere altri segni oltre che quelli sconci! Era stato meraviglioso impararli quando eri più piccola, ma ora, beh, non potevi dire alla bambina di andarsi a fottere un albero!

“Grazie.”  Dici, coperta dal dissentire di Undyne.

“NO, NON CAPISCI! SONO MICROSCOPICI RISPETTO AGLI SQUALI, MA SONO FORTISSIMI!”

“Fichissimo, amica”

“NO SANS NON CAPISCI! _____ HA DETTO CHE POSSONO MANGIARE UNA MUCCA IN TIPO UN SECONDO!”  ti schiarisci la gola.

“Non è proprio quello che ho detto.” Dici.

“BEH, IO ANCHE PENSO CHE SIA MERAVIGLIOSO, UNDYNE! SAREI GRATO SE POTESSI VEDERE I TUOI AMICI PESCI DOPO MANGIATO! FORSE POTRESTE GUIDARCI ED INSEGNARCI TUTTE LE MERAVIGLIE DI QUESTE CREATURE MERAVIGLIOSE?”  beh, l’entusiasmo di Papyrus mette l’entusiasmo di Undyne in imbarazzo. Undyne ti guarda con occhi imploranti da cucciolo. Papyrus appena capito che sei tu la persona che può renderlo possibile fa la stessa cosa. Solo che ci sono delle stelle che ballano nelle sue cavità oculari. Ci pensi. Non dovrete dar da mangiare ai pinguini per almeno un paio d’ore e il tuo imbarazzante walkie-talkie è stato praticamente tutta la giornata muto, perciò tutto quello che devi fare per il resto del giorno è continuare a spiegare cose ad Undyne. E lei dovrà anche imparare a fare la guida prima o poi.

“Okay, sarà un’ottima pratica per te Undyne, prima o poi dovrai fare da guida anche tu. Dai, abbiamo solo quarantacinque minuti, dovremmo mangiare. Vi siete portati da mangiare?” Chiedi al piccolo gruppo di mostri- e Frisk- che girovagano per l’ingresso. Dato che siete in pausa tu ed Undyne avete messo dei giacchetti sopra le magliette blu dell’acquario e non siete più riconoscibili come impiegate ma solo come persone con dei terribili gusti in fatto di pantaloni e scarpe.

“Nah, ti portiamo a pranzo fuori” dice Sans, gli tiri un’occhiata “non ti preoccupare, è solo ad un isolato di distanza. È di un vecchio amico. Grillby’s, fa degli ottimi hamburger. Ora fa anche cibo per umani credo. Lo amiamo tutti” all’improvviso ti senti fuori posto. Solo perché ogni tanto pranzi con Undyne non ti senti di imbucarti in un’uscita di gruppo. Dopotutto loro si conoscevano da tanto, e tu beh eri solo sbucata dal nulla.

“Sai, in realtà dovrei compilare un po’ di carte” mormori “Però tu dovresti andare Undyne, divertitevi mentre io mi occupo delle nostre scartoffie”

“Cosa?!” Undyne ti guarda, perplessa e ferita. “non fare la sfigata!”

“PERFAVORE VIENI UMANO! UNDYNE MI HA RACCONTATO DI TUTTE LE MERAVIGLIOSE FESTE CHE FAI CON I TUOI PENNUTI ELEGANTI! E POI MIO FRATELLO HA RACCONTATO A TUTTI DELLA SIMPATICA UMANA CHE HA INCONTRATO NEL NEGOZIO DOVE RIPARANO I CANI! SONO COSI’ CONTENTO DI CONOSCETI!”  ti prega Papyrus. Frisk annuisce abbracciando la sua gamba.

“È solo che non mi voglio imbucare.” Dici piano, sentendoti in colpa per aver ferito Undyne.

“Ei.” Qualcosa di freddo e duro era scivolato intorno al tuo polso. Ti guardi e noti delle falangi bianche circondare il tuo avambraccio, tenendo la tua mano lontana dal portachiavi che stavi per prendere. “Ti vogliamo tutti li. Lo prometto. Non è una riunione per soli mostri. E poi alla ragazzina qui piacerebbe avere qualche altro umano nei paraggi.” Dice Sans con calma. Frisk sorride stringendosi ancora di più al femore di Papyrus annuendo. “E poi ti devo un favore. Hai cercato di aiutare me e il cane. Il minimo che io possa fare è offrirti un Hamburger.”

“Non mi hai nemmeno lasciato fare qualcosa!” ti lamenti, ma non puoi che sorridere

“Sì ma hai fatto comunque qualcosa” dice sans piano. Ti ricordi i messaggi di ieri sera, lui sa quello che hai detto all’infermiera riguardo il pensare di rimbalzare sulle sue ossa, e arrossisci di nuovo.

“SANS PERCHE’ L’UMANA CAMBIA COLORE? NON STAI FACENDO MAGIE VERO FRATELLO?” Papyrus è innocente come un gattino (non il tuo, forse, ma uno che non è offeso da tutto il sangue che hai nel corpo). Undyne, che sta cercando di nascondere un sorriso enorme, lo è meno. Alla fine è Alphys a salvarti.

“A-andiamo, ragazzi, lascia la povera _______ in pace, Papyrus” dice tenendo la porta aperta

“NON SONO IO A DISTURBARLA! SONO SEMPLICEMENTE PREOCCUPATO PER LA SUA SALUTE!” insiste Papyrus, uscendo dalla porta portando Frisk- ancora attaccata alla sua gamba- con lui. Undyne ti sorride per un lungo istante prima di seguirli. Ora siete solo tu e Sans nell’ingresso e lui ti tiene ancora per il polso.

“seriamente non lasciarmi sulla _brace_ , andiamo a mangiare un boccone.” Dice fermamente. Sorridi ed annuisci.

“Va bene, andiamo allora, voglio comunque mostrarvi, beh, aiutare Undyne a mostrarvi l’acquario, perciò dobbiamo tornare qui in orario!” dici allegramente. Sans ti fa un sorriso smagliante e finalmente ti lascia andare il polso. È divertente pensi. Sans era incredibilmente gentile con il tuo braccio, ma in qualche modo riesci a sentire che avrebbe voluto stringerti, niente avrebbe potuto toglierti le sue ossa di dosso.

E l’idea ti piaceva

…

Uhhhg.


	5. In cui c'è una dolcissima scena sotto al vischio- che non riguarda te-

**Capitolo 5: In cui c’è una dolcissima scena sotto al vischio- che non riguarda te-**

Grillby’s non era lontano, Grazie al cielo. Ti chiedevi come era possibile che tu non fossi mai capitata in questo posto, dato che avevi ordinato a portar via da tutti i ristoranti a poca distanza dall’acquario. Quando ti avvicini però riconosci il ristorante; non c’eri semplicemente mai entrata, eri troppo spaventata dall’enorme buttafuori che stava fuori dalla porta. Era un umano, ma poteva essere scambiato facilmente per un mostro Minotauro- l’uomo per dirla in breve era estremamente pompato.

Sorride come un angelo quando vede arrivare il tuo gruppo.

“Sans! Amico! Dove sei stato?” chiede “Oh, cielo! Pap ed Undy anche voi!”

“Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così” dice Undyne con una voce glaciale, poi sorride e gli dà una spallata l’omone inciampa due passi in dietro e la guarda male.

“Ragazza devi smetterla di farlo, mi licenzieranno se il boss vede queste stronzate! Oh, scusa ragazzina.”

Dice quando nota Frisk che aveva viaggiato sulla gamba di Papyrus fino a qui come un bradipo. “Seriamente, Sans, dove eri finito? Non è da te sparire per un mese.”

“sono stato occupato” dice tranquillo “non ti preoccupare questa volta pago il mio conto”

“Non ci credo neanche se ti vedo. Entrate” dice il buttafuori, tenendo la porta aperta. Gli sorridi gentilmente mentre entri nel pub, e senti che ti squadra. Ugh, odi quando la gente fa così. Vorresti anche dirgli che, no, i pantaloni sporchi di cacca di pinguino non sono i tuoi normali abiti da uscita. Non lo fai, ma ci pensi seriamente.

Dentro è caldo, offuscato e con un odore meraviglioso, un misto di fuoco del camino, aghi di pino e buon cibo. È stato decorato per natale con dei ciuffi di agrifoglio appesi al soffitto di legno, ghirlande di abete decorate con palline di natale e lucette attaccate alle pareti. Non sembra quel genere di bar con il bisogno di un buttafuori. Sembra un posto dove le persone vanno a bere dopo il lavoro. Non ti senti per niente a disagio a portare Frisk qui dentro- fuori, eri leggermente nervosa. La cosa sembra molto discordante.

“Ci sono stati così tanti problemi qui dentro da aver bisogno di quel tipo?” Chiedi a Sans. Continui a notare che ti sei ritrovata a camminargli accanto. Non sai se sia stato lui ad avvicinarsi volontariamente , o se sei tu ad essere goffa. Conoscendoti, probabilmente la seconda.

La risposta di Sans viene interrotta da un grido di guerra. Appena riesci ad infiltrarti tra i tavoli capisci il perché, Undyne aveva notato un mazzo di vischio appeso al soffitto sopra di lei e senza esitare aveva preso Alphys in braccio e ora le stava dando un bacio vigoroso sulla bocca. Appena viene rimessa con i piedi per terra ti accorgi che Alphys sta sudando leggermente, ma ha comunque una faccia compiaciuta. Punti il vischio attentamente stando attenta a non passargli sotto, non hai alcuna voglia di dare ad Undyne altre ragioni per prenderti in giro. Sans ti guarda con uno sguardo pungente e poi fa lo stesso. Meglio prevenire che curare, ti dici.

“Il buttafuori. È più …un deterrente.” Sans ti spiega dopo un attino “Un paio di mesi fa, prima che iniziasse a lavorare qui, le cose non andavano per il meglio. Alcuni umani non erano molto contenti del fatto che un mostro possedesse un locale in superficie.” Dice sorridendo, ma riesci già a distinguere un sorriso vero, quello che dirige verso Frisk e Papyrus (e almeno una volta, anche a te), e questo tipo di sorriso, Triste, Turbato o.… comunque qualche altro aggettivo infelice che iniziasse con una ‘t’.

“Oh, cielo. Cos’è successo?” mormori.

“Qualche… burlone è entrato qui di notte. Con estintori e secchi pieni d’acqua” dice Sans con tono duro.

Lo guardi impietrita, e lui indica con la testa dietro al bancone. Grillby è fermo lì, scoppiettando e oscillando leggermente illuminando il posto. Non avevi mai incontrato uno spirito di fuoco prima d’ora. Per un attimo rimani incantata. Quanta bellezza si era sparsa sulla superficie da quando la barriera era crollata? Aveva un paio di occhiali in bilico sul nulla, che aiutavano degli occhi che non c’erano a vedere meglio. Dio, come avresti potuto non amare i mostri? Come avresti mai potuto vedere un essere simile composto di pura energia, che puliva il fondo di un bicchiere con uno straccio, e non restarne incantata?

Poi le parole di Sans vengono immagazzinate nel tuo cervello.

“Oh no!” espiri rumorosamente “Oh Dio. Sans non avranno…”

“C’hanno provato” Sans taglia corto “Grillbz è molto più veloce di quanto pensi. E’ stato colpito solo sulla mano e poi ha preso l’uscita anti incendio” Ti lancia un’occhiata. La tua bocca è spalancata. “… Al meno non li stava affrontando da soli. Mi sono occupato personalmente di quegli stronzi. Assicurandomi che non ci provassero mai più. Niente verbali della polizia. Nessun problema”

“Quanti erano?” Eravate rimasti dietro al gruppo di un paio di passi, mentre gli altri battibeccavano sul se prendere un grande tavolo o se stringersi sulle panche.

“Dieci o forse dodici” Dice Sans guardandoti in faccia. Ti mordi il labbro.

“E quanti mostri erano lì per aiutarvi?” dici. Sans esita.

“…Solo io” mormora.

*****************************************************************************************************************

È pronto al tuo tirarti indietro. È pronto a vedere uno sguardo di paura nei tuoi occhi. Oltre alla ragazzina, le sue interazioni con gli umani non sono mai state piacevoli. Oh, certo, si comportano bene. Se sei giovane e con la mente aperta non c’è niente di più figo che supportare i mostri. È come una moda pensava.

Ma poi c’era qualcosa che gli faceva ricordare che non puoi semplicemente togliere tutta la carne, la pelliccia e la magia e rimanere con due scheletri identici. Quel discorso che avevi fatto ad Undyne era tanto dolce quanto ingenuo. Ti togli quella merda di dosso e muori. Anche lui, lui è solo ossa e magia, e Dio sa come ciò lo fa sentire alcuni giorni, desidera sempre che ci sia qualcosa di più sostanzioso a tenerlo insieme. Si sente come Gaster a volte, come se stesse cadendo a pezzi, sparendo in delle nuvole che nessuno può vedere.

Si chiede se ciò renderebbe fiero di lui il suo vecchio.

Nessun umano vuole pensare di essere sempre in svantaggio quando si parla di Mostri. Non vogliono pensare che un mucchio d’ossa come Sans riesce a tenere a dare una lezione a quindici (si, sapeva il numero, erano 15!) umani con istinti omicidi così duramente da non riuscire neanche ad inventarsi una storia credibili per farlo arrestare dalla polizia; chi crederebbe mai che un piccolo mostro con una felpa e le pantofole rosa potesse cestinare senza problema quindici uomini grandi e grossi?

Appena arrivati sulla superficie, aveva portato Papyrus a fare una passeggiata lungomare. Quelli erano i primi giorni, quando le persone erano ancora troppo disorientate dai Mostri per odiarli. Nessuno li aveva disturbati, al massimo li avevano fermati per fargli delle foto. Aveva portato il suo fratellino su tutte le giostre per le quali non c’era spazio nell’Underground. Erano stati sulla ruota panoramica, arrivando così in alto da riuscire a vedere la linea dell’orizzonte, un oceano ininterrotto per tutto il suo campo visivo. Il mondo sembrava così enorme! Papyrus non guardava l’orizzonte però. I suoi occhi si erano illuminati guardando la montagna russa sotto di loro. Ovviamente dovevano salirci. Papyrus era eccitato aveva un sorriso quasi da maniaco sulla faccia mentre si trovavano sulla salita, l’aspettativa sibilava sotto le costole di Sans. E poi la discesa, le curve, la velocità e il vento! Papyrus rideva come Sans non l’aveva mai sentito prima. Poi- bam!- Avevano raggiunto la fine, venendo lanciati con lo sterno contro le protezioni. Papyrus non rideva più anzi sembrava vicino alle lacrime. La frenata era stata tanto forte e tanto inaspettata “Credo che dovessimo aspettarcelo” Sans disse velocemente. “La prossima volta saremo preparati, okay?”.

Era questo il problema sulle aspettative. Era questo il problema quando ti lasciavi guidare dalle emozioni. Finiva e faceva schifo. Stai per allontanarti, dire qualcosa di freddo e tagliente, intangibile ma doloroso come un vero coltello. I Mostri erano nei film Horror. Stavi per spaventarti.

Si chiude nelle spalle e si prepara alla frenata.

*************************************************************************************************************************

“Oh, Cielo, Sans! Sono così contenta che tu eri qui!” Esclami. “Dio, non ti hanno fatto male vero? O al Bar? Se ti avessero fatto del male io Giuro su Dio che… Che beh, non lo so, farei qualcosa di cattivo! Gli metterei la pupù di pinguino davanti alla porta o qualcosa del genere!” Dici, e poi scuoti la testa “Mi dispiace molto. Intendo dire. Dio, chissà cosa ne penserete di noi. Finalmente uscite dall’Underground ed è così che vi danno il benvenuto?!” ti senti così in colpa ed imbarazzata per la tua specie, che non ti accorgi neanche del sollievo sulla faccia di Sans.

Poi D’un tratto le sue braccia ossute – nel vero senso della parola- si avvolgono intorno a te, abbracciandoti forte. Fissi il suo cranio bianco, cercando di prendere fiato. Le tue braccia sono inchiodate ai fianchi, non riesci neanche ad abbracciarlo di rimando o a trovare parole per scusarti o…

“L’avevo detto. L’avevo fottutamente detto” L’interruzione di Undyne sembra riportarlo alla realtà e si stacca velocemente “Allora _secchioncini_ , ci raggiungete o dobbiamo andare avanti senza di voi?” chiede dolcemente mostrando tutti i denti appuntiti del suo sorriso.

“Undyneeeee” ti lamenti, dato che sei sicura che le tue tre ore di tregua non siano ancora passate, ma Sans ti interrompe

“ _secchioncini?_ ” ripete. Undyne annuisce, ancora sorridente “ è… cazzo, è troppo divertente” dice con voce rassegnata “Dai. Sediamoci prima che arrivino tutti.” Dice guardando Undyne a cavità oculari strette (sì, è molto strano). “Sono l’unico che possa _freddare_ l’ambiente” Undyne sbuffa. Papyrus, che stava ascoltando lascia andare un gridolino seccato. Frisk ridacchia. Aphys abbassa la testa e tu usi ogni molecola di determinazione per non arrossire e gli sorridi. Mentre vi sedete negli ultimi due posti rimasti devi impegnarti per sentirlo mormorare una singola parola.

“Grazie.”


	6. In cui fai un ottima freddura su un Hamburger

**Capitolo 6: In cui fai un’ottima freddura su un Hamburger.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note della traduttrice:** mi voglio scusare delle Batutacce-acce-acce ma tradurre i giochi di parole dall’inglese all’italiano è più complicato di quanto sembri, voglio ringraziarvi delle recensioni positive e vi ricordo di andare a visitare l’autrice sul suo tumblr (attenzione agli spoiler!)

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Acciambellata a letto quella sera, non riesci a credere di sorridere ancora. Dio, sei proprio una cretina, ma non riesci a toglierti il sorriso dalla faccia. Il pomeriggio era stato semplicemente… fantastico. Irreale. Non riesci a ricordare l’ultima volta che avevi riso così tanto, o di essere stata così accettata. Era come se avessi detto la parola segreta o comunque qualcosa che tutti aspettavano di sentire. Era come se tutti ti aspettassero. Grattando sotto il mento di Ghost, ti permetti di fare una lista mentale dei momenti migliori della giornata, ancora col sorriso sulla faccia.

Il pranzo era stato semplicemente… oh, Dio le tue costole facevano male dal tanto ridere. Il cibo era buonissimo. Quando ti eri soffermata troppo a pensare a cosa ordinare, indecisa tra Hamburger, hot dog o una porzione grande di patatine fritte, Sans ti suggerisce “Prendi l’Hamburger special, In stile Frisk, è uhm… cucina fusion”

“cucina fusion?” ripeti cercando di capire “a cosa ti riferisci?”

“Per lo più cibo umano, ma c’è anche un po' di magia. La ragazzina lo adora.” Frisk che stava ascoltando annuisce. Aspetta un attimo, ascoltando? avevi capito che Frisk segnava perché era nata sorda, ma la bocca di Sans si muove in modo differente dalla tua, e non aveva segnato, Perciò come aveva fatto Frisk rispondere? Lo segni sulle cose da chiedere in un secondo momento, poi guardi Sans “scusa credo che la mia battuta non sa stata chiara” Dice con un risolino.

“Beh, una battuta sugli hamburger non deve essere _chiara_ deve essere _ben cotta_ “dici innocentemente. Il tavolo scoppia in una forte risata, beh, tutti tranne Papyrus, che urla che non è giusto che entrambi facciate battutacce. Ah e anche Sans non stava ridendo. Ti guardava come se non avesse mai visto nulla come te prima d’ora. Molto lentamente uno sguardo felice lo illumina. Oh, sì questa vota ti eri meritata un vero sorriso. Tutti se ne erano accorti, l’intero Grillby’s se ne era accorto quando Papyrus aveva urlato

“CARA UMANA, MI SCUSO! SEI RIUSCITA AD AZZITTARE MIO FRATELLO. PERFAVORE ESCI CON NOI PIU’ SPESSO, MI PIACE LA CALMA E LA TRANQUILLITA’”

“d-davvero Papyrus?” Alphys dice ridendo, dato che Papyrus ha solo due modalità d’audio (Rumoroso o spento) Ma quando Papyrus gira il cranio verso di lei, e lei si ritira nel suo camice da laboratorio. “Oh… Intendevo dire…”

“Ehi! Non bullizzare la mia Bimba!” dichiara Undyne, abbracciando Alphys con un braccio e flettendo l’altro. Papyrus inghiotte rumorosamente e comincia a scusarsi.

“Però dovresti” la voce è così bassa da arrivare appena alle tue orecchie “uscire con… noi, più spesso” Sans aveva le guance colorate di blu. Grazie al cielo qualcun altro sembrava avere un problema con gli arrossimenti come te. E dovevi ammettere che era estremamente dolce. Gli fai un gran sorriso.

“Onestamente? Mi piacerebbe molto, se veramente non vi sia di peso la mia presenza” ammetti “Siete semplicemente meravigliosi ragazzi”

“Beh allora è deciso- Oh Grillbz!” il volume di Sans era aumentato appena il proprietario si avvicina per prendere gl’ordini.

Troppo in fretta ti butti sullo schienale della sedia, sazia e soddisfatta. Sans non aveva mentito. Era il miglior Hamburger che avessi mai mangiato. “Come è possibile che fosse così buono?” Dici sorridendo a Frisk e facendo un segno al piatto vuoto di fronte a te. Frisk applaude e fa un cenno al suo di piatto vuoto e ti fa un segno veloce e “Magia” dice Sans con un ghigno.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il resto del pomeriggio è stato un susseguirsi di risate. I tuoi nuovi amici erano stati anche troppo disponibili a guardare di nuovo gli animali che avevano già visto durante la mattinata, però questa volta sommergendoti di domande che non avevano avuto risposta prima. Frisk sapeva qualcosa di più rispetto ai Mostri, ma alla bimba piaceva anche inventarsi fatti e vedere se gli credevano, perciò hai dovuto correggere qualche incomprensione. No, gli squali non potevano sparare laser (Papyrus fa i capricci ricevendo questa notizia). Si le seppie possono cambiare colore. No, non grazie alla magia Frisk.

Se fosse stato chiunque altro, avresti detto che Sans si stava mettendo in mostra. Sorrideva sempre- da quando eravate al ristorante, dove aveva rubato un’intera bottiglia di ketchup mantenendo il contatto visivo con te sperando in qualche tuo commento. Avevi deciso di non fare il suo gioco, e gli avevi semplicemente fatto un sorriso, come se vedessi Scheletri bere ketchup tutti i giorni. Ma quello era stato solo l’inizio. Per ogni animale che mostravi aveva la battuta pronta- però tu ne avevi il doppio per rispondergli, dopotutto lavoravi all’acquario da una vita, e prima che arrivasse Undyne gli animali erano i tuoi amici di lavoro. Avevi avuto tutto il tempo per pensare ad ogni battuta possibile. Sans più che smorzato da queste tue risposte sembrava quasi fomentato dall’idea di qualcuno che potesse batterlo al suo stesso gioco. In fatti ti sembrava quasi che te le servisse apposta, quando rideva più del dovuto ad alcune ovvie freddure.

Non sei mai stata così triste di lasciare un gruppo prima d’ora. Ma all’improvviso era già quasi ora di chiusura, e tu ed Undyne avevate del lavoro da fare. Quei pesci non si sarebbero tirati da soli. Saluti con riluttanza Alphys, Papyrus, Frisk e Sans – ma non prima che Papyrus salvasse il tuo numero sul suo telefono e su quello di Frisk (“Credimi, è meglio così lo scoveranno comunque” ti aveva detto Sans).

 

Prima ancora che ve ne andiate, si stava già pianificando il prossimo incontro; Alphys voleva guardare degli Anime ma avevano già noleggiato tutte le videocassette della biblioteca, perciò ti stava chiedendo se potevi spiegargli come tutte le persone li guardassero dal computer. Dopo alcuni confusi minuti avevi capito che l’internet dei Mostri e quello degli umani erano due cose completamente differenti; In quello dei mostri si potevano conservare dei veri oggetti! Ecco perché non avevano mai smesso di usare le videocassette.

Ad un certo punto, dopo aver fatto una silenziosa lista di pro e contro, gli avevi detto che erano i benvenuti per guardare qualsiasi cosa volessero su Netflix. Non è che non avessi spazio, giusto? O un enorme TV?

Erano tutti entusiasti dal tuo invito, abbastanza da farti capire che non si stavano comportando bene con te solo perché sei la strana collega di Undyne che una volta aveva scocciato Sans in una sala d’attesa. Papyrus aveva promesso che avrebbe portato cibo, ciò aveva generato uno sguardo compiaciuto in Undyne e uno preoccupato in Alphys. Sans ti fa solo un enorme sorriso e dice “Porterò anch’io qualche snack non ti preoccupare” Insiste lanciando uno sguardo dolce a Papyrus appena comincia a dire che non è necessario perché farà pasta per tutti. “Giusto se qualcuno voglia qualcosa di differente dagli spaghetti Fratello.”

“SAREBBE IMPOSSIBILE!” dice Papyrus con orrore, e tu devi fare del tuo meglio per non ridere.

“Perfetto, allora ci imbuchiamo tutti a casa di ______ domani!” dice Undyne, con una faccia compiaciuta. Dopo qualche veloce segno da parte di Frisk, aggiunge “Tranne che per la pulce qui presente che starà a casa a mangiare crostate con la mamma come una poppante” il suo tentativo di innervosire Frisk fallisce completamente, quando lei annuisce contenta, sembrando così dolce che Undyne non resiste e gli scompiglia i capelli. “Sei troppo carina, ragazzina” mormora.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Distesa sul letto, cominci a pensare alla parte che ti piaceva di meno. Stavano per venire veramente qui. Non avevi avuto nessuno a casa da… beh almeno da quando i Mostri erano saliti dall’Underground.

Forse era stata una cattiva idea, forse non avresti dovuto esporti tanto, non vuoi che succeda di nuovo. Vi conoscevate da poco ma non potevi pensare all’idea di perderli così. Avrebbero presupposto che tu avevi così tanto che non ti importava, ed eri menefreghista. Penseranno così male di te che se ne andranno e lasceranno un altro dannato buco nel tuo cuore. Questo era il problema. Lo avevi già fatto prima. Avevi raccontato questa storia un paio di volte, su come ti eri ritrovata da sola in un posto così grande, con un gatto troppo vecchio e con stanze troppo vuote e con troppi ricordi. Nessuno voleva starti accanto dopo. O volevano soldi che non avevi e poi se ne andavano quando vedevano che non mentivi, o sparivano e basta non contenti di pensare a quello che avevi dovuto passare.

Togli tutta la pelliccia, la pelle, il sangue e la magia e persone e mostri erano la stessa cosa. Non si sentono a proprio agio quando hanno a che fare con le perdite, la tristezza o il dolore, preparati, perché stava per arrivare. Ti eri già legata, hai passato un pomeriggio meraviglioso pensando che finalmente avessi degli amici, le persone più sincere che tu abbia mai conosciuto. E ora era tempo di prepararti perché sarebbero sparite.

Dopotutto, nella storia dei Mostri gli umani erano terribili. Lui stava per Spaventarsi.

-Ehi amica. Volevo solo ringraziarti per averci fatto da guida oggi-

Avevi messo il tuo ottimismo apposto e stavi sorridendo al messaggio. Era troppo dolce.

-Mi sono divertita tanto! E poi anche io ti dovrei ringraziare per il pranzo-

-Te l’ho detto, era il minimo che potessi fare. Poi credo di dovertene un altro di favore. Paps e la ragazzina non hanno smesso per tutto il viaggio di ritorno a casa di dire che questo è stato il giorno più bello della loro vita-

Aw, è meraviglioso e anche dolce. Sans considera il fatto che tu abbia fatto divertire Papyrus e Frisk come un favore personale. Trovi estremamente tenero il suo preoccuparsi per gli altri.

-È un bel posto, vero? –

-È bello grazie alle persone che ci lavorano-

Oh cielo, stai sorridendo come una scolaretta alla sua prima cotta. Dai torna con i piedi per terra _____. Lavori con i pinguini dopotutto dovresti essere in grado di mantenere la mente fredda!

Avevi iniziato a fare battute sui pinguini nella testa. Ecco come finisce. Digrigni i denti e prendi di nuovo il telefono.

-Soprattutto ora che Undyne ha iniziato a lavorarci! –

Ecco. Completamente fredda.

-Difficile capire di chi sia colpa. Sai che ti dico? forse qualche volta dovrei portarti da qualche parte per vedere come te la cavi da sola. –

EEEEEEEEEE. Okay. Prendi un grande respiro. Non è possibile. EEEEEEEEEE. Ghost ti fissa come se avessi tre teste. Cerchi di aspettare alcuni minuti prima di rispondere, ma riesci appena ad aspettarne due.

-Suona bene! –

-bene-

-Bene. –

-bene-

-Buonanotte, Sans. –

\- bene. -


	7. In cui Undyne deve usare una Moka vecchia di 15'anni

**Capitolo 7: In cui Undyne deve usare una Moka vecchia di 15’anni.**

Adori i tuoi giorni liberi. Non è che odiassi il tuo lavoro; eri assolutamente sicura di avere il miglior lavoro del mondo. È solo che i pinguini hanno fame troppo presto! Non era giusto che il loro orologio interno li facesse svegliare all’alba, quando tu rimanevi sveglia oltre la mezzanotte, girovagando sul tuo computer o guardando competizioni di cucina o programmi in cui gente sexy lotta contro demoni (o vampiri o qualsiasi altra cosa). Ehi! Potevi guardare tutta la spazzatura che volevi! Chi ti avrebbe sgridato? Ghost?

(Anzi, in realtà sembrava che a Ghost piacesse molto Masterchef Junior)

Ad ogni modo, giorno libero significava che al posto di alzarti alle prime luci dell’alba, potevi accoccolarti a letto e spegnere la sveglia. Quando finalmente apri gl’occhi è perché Ghost si rifiuta di aspettare un secondo di più prima di essere nutrito. Esprime questo sentimento spiaccicandoti la zampa sulla bocca.

“bleah! GHOST!” ti metti seduta. “Che schifo! Ci scavi nella lettiera con quella zampa!” Ghost salta giù dal letto e ti si struscia sulle caviglie per tutto il viaggio fino alla cucina. Guardandoti intorno pensi. Avrò ospiti sta sera. C’era disordine ovunque. Ogni singolo giochino di Ghost era fuori posto e su ogni superficie avevi libri, tazze con bustine di the secche e buttate a caso pile di biancheria piegata per metà che ti eri promessa di finire domani….

Forse sarebbe più semplice spostare la TV in un’altra stanza.

Strofinandoti la sensazione di sonnolenza dagl’occhi, apri una scatoletta di cibo per Ghost e gliene versi metà nella ciotola, poi guardi la macchinetta del caffè. Sì. Tanto caffè. Avevi bisogno di carburante per la tua maratona di pulizie. Cominci a mettere il doppio della tua normale dose nel filtro, quando lo senti.

“_____________!”

Per un secondo ti migra il cuore nell’esofago. Non dovrebbe esserci nessuno qui! È un ladro? O un assassino? Uno di quei tizi di Mamma ho perso l’aereo?

“________?!” Oh. Riconosci la voce. Il panico svanisce lentamente. Non sono i tizi di mamma ho perso l’aereo allora.

“Undyne, ma che cazzo?!” dici. Ghost smette di mangiare e ti fissa sbalordito. Non è abituato a sentire altre voci.

“__________, dove cazzo sei? Gesù, non mi avevi detto di vivere in una dannata villa!” urla Undyne. Lanci un’ultima occhiata al caffè macinato nel filtro, poi vai alla sua ricerca. È nel salone d’ingresso con uno sguardo impressionato.

“Oh, ei. Io non… ti aspettavo fino a sta sera” dici, realizzando di essere ancora in pigiama. Undyne ti guarda ad occhi spalancati

“Questo posto è più grande e decorato del vecchio palazzo reale.” Dice, con aria confusa. “So quanto ti pagano. Spiega per favore?” dondoli goffamente il piede.

“Uh, sì. Mia madre e mio padre me l’hanno lasciata quando sono morti.” Dici piano. “Non è un gran problema, Onestamente. Continuo a pensare che dovrei venderla.” Undyne ti guarda completamente persa.

“Sei una principessa o qualcosa del genere?” Chiede con gli occhi spalancati, ridi sentendole dire questa cosa.

“No, dai non abbiamo neanche più queste cose. Cioè, li abbiamo, ma ormai sono solo per mostra… te lo spiego un’altra volta. I miei erano scienziati” Undyne fa un fischio.

“Dovevano essere ottimi scienziati” mormora.

“Uh… si, credo lo fossero. Perciò, perché sei qui?” Gli occhi di Undyne si illuminano.

“Giusto! Deficiente! Ti ho inviato cento messaggi! E non hai mai risposto! Mi hai spaventato!”

“Oh…. Credo di aver lasciato il cellulare sotto al cuscino. Scusa ho il sonno pesante” Ti scusi in fretta “però non ti dovevi spaventare!” ti guarda come se avessi commesso un omicidio.

“Lasci sempre la porta di questo gigantesco posto aperta? Hai un antifurto? Hai bisogno di un cane da guardia? Ne conosco tanti, lavorerebbero per cibo per cani, potrebbero trasferirsi qui anche oggi” Ti dice Undyne con tono accusatorio, poi spostando così velocemente l’argomento da riuscire appena a seguirla.

“Whoo, rilassati. Non ho mai avuto problemi. Cos’è successo Undyne?” Ripeti, si allontana un po’ e poi sospira.

“Uno di noi avrebbe dovuto accompagnarti a casa ieri sera.” Dice piano “Le notizie sta mattina…”

“Brutte?” mormori, sentendoti piccola in quest’enorme stanza.

“Hanno picchiato una bambina!” le parole le escono come uno sputo. “Una bambina umana questa volta, solo perché stava giocando con dei mostri della sua stessa età! La bambina ora è in ospedale, e ti abbiamo lasciato da sola dopo che tutti quanti c’avevano visto in giro ieri!” Oh. Oh no.

“Sta bene?!” chiedi terrorizzata. Undyne risplende quando glielo chiedi. È proprio da te preoccuparti di ciò.

“Sopravvivrà.” Sussurra. “Perciò, potresti per favore chiudere le porte?” annuisci velocemente, prendi un respiro profondo e ti giri verso la cucina.

“Vuoi del caffè?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guidi Undyne fino alla cucina. Lei si guarda meravigliata intorno per tutto il viaggio, calmandosi lentamente mentre ti segue per la casa.

“perciò, sei tipo super ricca?”

“Magari. No, I miei genitori avevano lasciato un fondo per pagare il mantenimento della tenuta e il resto doveva andare alla mia tutrice legale per pensare a me.”

Undyne ti guarda ad occhi stretti. “Quindi, cos’è successo?” guardi il pavimento

“Lei, uhm, non era un’ottima tutrice.” Mormori “Alcune persone non sanno che fare quando gli vengono date tante responsabilità credo” Ugh, quello sguardo nei suoi occhi. È Pena. Metti su un sorriso. “ad ogni modo, ora siamo solo io e Ghosty nella villa delle feste!” dici con finto entusiasmo. Lei alza gli occhi al cielo, e sta per dire qualcosa di gentile, ne sei sicura, e non ne sei per niente pronta ad una cosa del genere così presto di mattina. Facendo un cenno alla caffettiera dici “Ehi, sai come si fa il caffè? Meglio che prenda il telefono per essere sicura che nessun’altro sia andato nel panico” Undyne guarda lo strano marchingegno con sguardo dubbioso – ai tuoi genitori piaceva avere sempre i nuovi gadget, ma quella Moka aveva minimo dieci anni- e annuisce. Ti avvii per i corridoi per arrivare nella tua camera da letto e prendi il telefono da sotto le coperte.

Guardando le chiamate perse e i messaggi fai un lamento. Ignori quelli di Undyne e apri quelli di Sans.

-Ei, amica, solo un avvertimento, c’è Undyne in marcia verso casa tua, forse dovresti chiamarla-

-Ti sei svegliata? -

-Mi dispiace essere una spina nel fianco, è solo che ci stiamo preoccupando-

*chiamata persa*

-Lo so. Sto esagerando. Le news questa mattina mi hanno spaventato-

-È arrivata? -

\- Dai lanciami un osso-

-È passata mezz’ora, dovrebbe essere arrivata ormai-

-Fanculo. Sto arrivando. –

L’ultimo messaggio era arrivato mentre leggevi gl’altri. Avevi quasi lanciato il telefono dalla sorpresa, poi hai pensato al caos che c’era in giro per casa, al tuo pigiama, ai tuoi capelli da scienziato pazzo e alla tua totale assenza di reggiseno. Velocemente gli rispondi

-EI! EI STO BENE! HO SOLO DORMITO UN SACCO! NON SONO ABITUATA A CONTROLLARE IL TELEFONO! -

-MI DISPIACE TANTO, SANS! UNDYNE È QUI! –

C’è un lungo momento in cui fissi il telefono in attesa finché non si illumina di nuovo.

-Grazie a Dio-

-mi dispiace non volevo perdere la calma. Credo di essere molto ficcanaso per un tizio senza naso- Oh, no, pensa che sei arrabbiata con lui.

-No! No, è stato dolce da parte vostra preoccuparvi per me. Soprattutto con queste brutte notizie. Undyne mi sta facendo la predica sul fatto che non vivo in un bunker. –

-beh, è che ci piaci molto, lo sai? - Riesci quasi a sentire la risata liberatoria nel messaggio.

\- Scusa ancora di essere stata così sconsiderata. –

-non ti preoccupare, ci vediamo sta sera-

Sorridi al telefono, smetti quando Undyne entra in camera tua, tenendo in bilico due tazze di caffè e qualche biscotto che doveva aver trovato in qualche mensola. Non riesci neanche pensare di essere arrabbiata con lei per aver frugato tra la tua roba dato che porta il caffè come segno di pace.

“Ecco, pensavo che ne avessi proprio bisogno, Cielo! Questo posto è enorme!” si accuccia a gambe incrociate a piedi a letto e aspetta che tu prenda un sorso di caffè.

“CALDO!” sputacchi, ma non ti ferma dal prenderne un altro sorso. Undyne piega la testa con aria interrogativa e chiede innocentemente

“A chi scrivevi?”

“Oh, Sans era preoccupato dal fatto di non aver ricevuto notizie da nessuna delle due” avevi abbastanza autocontrollo da sembrare tranquilla dicendolo, ma non abbastanza da non sorridere un po’. Gli occhi di Undyne si illuminano e sogghigna.

“Sembra che tu piaccia veramente a quella testa d’osso” dice prendendo un sorso di caffè. “BLEAH! Perché voi umani bevete questa roba?!”

******************************************************************************************************

Sans crolla contro un albero del tuo giardino, guardando attraverso la tua finestra e sentendosi estremamente stanco e strano. Ti ci erano voluti solo venti secondi per dirgli di non venire.

Ovviamente, lui era arrivato in dieci. Ormai aveva un ottimo istinto su dove si trovava la tua anima, perciò era stato facile aprire una scorciatoia attraverso tempo e spazio dal suo appartamento al punto luminoso che ti rappresentava sul suo radar. Aveva dovuto solo aprire gl’occhi su dove ti saresti dovuta trovare, e ovviamente, eccoti li, dall’altra parte della finestra.

E tu eri veramente lì. Veramente stavi bene. Stavi ridendo con Undyne ed eravate sedute sul letto bevendo qualcosa da una tazza e lasciando briciole di biscotto su tutte le tue lenzuola.

A parte il primo passo fuori dall’Underground, questa era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

Ma lui non faceva parte di questa scena felice. Undyne non era una tipa che aspettava, non era mai stata una che tentennava, ed era arrivata per prima, ed era stupido! STUPIDO! Che lui fosse geloso ora. Meglio tornare a casa, Sans, prima di diventare ancora più strano e provare a leggere le labbra come Frisk.

I suoi occhi si illuminano e cammina nella porta aperta sul nulla

*************************************************************************************************

Undyne capisce perché gli umani bevono il caffè quando la caffeina fa il suo lavoro.

“Oh Dio! Oh, wow, il caffè umano è veramente molto molto molto buono!”

“veramente?” sorridi.

“VERAMENTE! Okay, credo che abbiamo bisogno di un piano d’azione, giusto?” Gli avevi detto prima che avevi assolutamente bisogno di farti una doccia e di fare qualche faccenda, e Undyne si era già messa all’opera per darti una mano. “Okay, vai, vai, fai quella doccia, Io ti scelgo qualcosa di bello da metterti per il tuo bel fidanzato così potete essere belli insieme per il resto delle vostre belle vite- “

“Sans non è il mio- “

“E poi comincio a pulire e poi andiamo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, da bere e qualunque altra cosa, così saremo pronte per quando arriveranno Pap, Alphys e la testa d’osso!” la guardi elettrizzata.

“Dai Undyne, è anche il tuo di giorno libero. Non hai bisogno di fare tutto questo per me, Non siamo a lavoro, seriamente, non devi fare _nulla_ per me” Lo sguardo che ti lancia fa concorrenza a quelli di Ghost.

“Non fare la scema, ____! E’ questo che fanno gli amici! Ed io e te saremmo sicuramente migliori amiche!” dice applaudendo e ti guida fino al tuo armadio. La guardi, la vuoi quasi fermare ma poi rinunci e ti avvii verso il bagno.

Non hai mai avuto una migliore amica prima d’ora.


	8. In cui ti rifiuti di indossare pantaloncini sexy

**Capitolo 8: In cui ti rifiuti di indossare pantaloncini sexy.**

**\-------------------------------------------------**

**Nota della traduttrice: Q** uesto capitolo è estremamente lungo, scusatemi se ci sono errori please.

 --------------------------------------------------

La scelta del vestiario da parte di Undyne è, uhm…

“Dai! Non posso mettere i pantaloni corti. Siamo a metà dicembre” dici dall’altro lato della porta del bagno.

“Sì, ma fa abbastanza caldo!”

“Non caldo da pantaloncini!” esclami esasperata. “Dai trovami un paio di pantaloni lunghi, per favore.” Undyne borbotta, e il suono dei suoi passi diventa sempre più debole man mano che si avvicina all’armadio.

Ei, Almeno ti aveva fatto scegliere la biancheria intima da sola.

Finalmente avevi qualcosa di indossabile. Avresti dovuto capire che l’idea di “bello” di Undyne è molto diversa dalla tua… e comprendeva canotte da palestra. Beh, una volta che c’avevi messo sopra la tua felpa preferita, gli stivali e i jeans aderenti ti stavano molto bene.

“Perfetto. Sembra che tu non c’abbia neanche provato.” Dice Undyne con tono d’approvazione.

“Grazie” mormori. “Okay, diamo inizio alle danze…” dice tenendoti aperta la porta della tua stanza, rimani sbalordita. Il casino nel corridoio non c’era più. Ancora frastornata cammini fino al salone della TV. Ed è immacolato. Non riuscendo ancora a crederci ti affacci in cucina. I banconi brillavano come non avevano fatto in anni.

Undyne ti segue passo passo, guardandoti con ansia. La cogli di sorpresa quando l’abbracci forte. “Hai davvero pulito tutto E pensato ai miei vestiti in… venti minuti?” Dici, non riuscendo a trattenere un’enorme sorriso, Undyne guarda in basso con un piccolo sorriso e anche un po’ di rossore sulle guance.

“Ovvio che l’ho fatto, scema. Mi conosci. Riesco a fare tutto!” dopo un secondo ti abbraccia anche lei mormorando, “Il caffè umano ha aiutato molto…” quando lasci andare l’abbraccio saltella da un piede all’altro, e aggiunge “Comunque ho voluto togliere di mezzo la parte noiosa, così potevamo cucinare!”

“Sai cucinare?” Chiedi pensando a tutte le barrette proteiche e i pasti da microonde che doveva aver visto mettendo apposto. Ehi! Cucinare per sé stessi è basta era noioso. Tutto andava a male prima che lo potessi usare! E, beh, sì forse era un altro sintomo del vivere come un’eremita.

_Smettila di alzare le tue aspettative, non pensare che tutto cambierà, se ne andranno, le persone se ne vanno sempre, non è differente questa volta, perché dovrebbe essere differente questa volta. Sai fare tutto da sola, hai sempre fatto tutto da sola-_

UGH. Tagli corto la voce nella tua testa, e cerchi di ritrovare l’ottimismo che avevi prima quando scrivevi a Sans. Gli piacevi tanto a tutti quanti, aveva detto. E ti aveva chiesto di uscire! Non aveva detto la parola appuntamento però. Forse era un’uscita tra amici. Desideravi tanto avere un’altra persona per chiederglielo. Nei film, le ragazze chiamano la madre o la loro migliore amica per avere chiarimenti, giusto? Beh tua madre non era in grado di aiutarti, e la tua migliore amica… Guardi Undyne con la coda dell’occhio… sì, non credi di riuscire a reggere tutto il suo compiacimento caffeinato in questo momento.

“DIAMINE SI’, IO AMO CUCINARE! Chi pensi che abbia insegnato a Papyrus?!” dice indignata. Ti chiedi se sia il caso di dirgli con tatto che tu non hai ancora mai visto Papyrus cucinare. Poi pensi allo sguardo che aveva fatto Sans quando Papyrus si era offerto volontario per cucinare. E decidi di non dire nulla.

“Okay, allora, cominciamo!” dici facendo un cenno al corridoio che porta al garage. “Ghost, fai il bravo!” un miagolio di dissenso arriva da qualche parte in casa; verrai punita per aver avuto degli estranei a casa più tardi. Undyne ride e poi ti segue.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Insiste sul farti guidare con il tettuccio della tua piccola decappottabile blu aperto (“Pap impazzirà quando glielo farai vedere!”) per tutto il viaggio fino al supermercato. Fa freddo ma è quasi tonificante devi ammetterlo, e poi Undyne si sta divertendo così tanto che non ti importa. La spesa è un po’ confusionaria - Undyne progetta un viaggio al supermercato allo stesso modo in cui, beh, fa tutto il resto. Prima che tu te ne accorga il carrello è pieno di snack, frutta, pesce (“per il sushi!”) bibite varie e birra.

“A Sans piace davvero il ketchup?” Chiedi indicando col gomito lo scaffale dei condimenti. Undyne annuisce e ti fa un sorrisetto.

“Ketchup, salsa piccante, salsa barbecue, salsa tartara…” dice.

“Salsa di soia?” Chiedi pensando al sushi.

“La maggior parte delle salse.” Dice

“Salsa di pomodoro?” Provi ancora.

“OVVIAMENTE” sembra quasi offesa. Guardi lo scaffale e prendi una confezione famiglia di Ketchup e dopo averci pensato un po’ anche una di tabasco. Undyne ti sorride compiaciuta, perciò gli fai uno sguardo innocente degno di Papyrus.

“Voglio solo essere una brava padrona di casa!” cinguetti. Lei fa un lamento.

“Dovrai dirmi quello che c’è tra voi due al più presto, lo sai.” Ti minaccia quasi. Ti allontani

_Non lasciarla entrare, non dirglielo, lo userà per farti del male quando se ne andrà via. Se ne andrà via, se ne andrà seneandràseneandr-_

“Mi ha chiesto di uscire!” sputi fuori. Prenditi questo stupida voce. L’occhio scoperto di Undyne si allarga dalla contentezza.

“E?”

“… gli ho detto ‘sì’? “

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devi leggergli ad alta voce ogni singolo messaggio che vi siete inviati dal primo giorno, durante tutto il viaggio di ritorno; non c’è modo di evitarlo. Undyne insiste per portare la tua macchina, in modo che puoi leggere in sicurezza. Aveva anche tirato su il tettuccio per poterti sentire meglio. Si stava parlando di cose importanti dopotutto. Minaccia di chiamare Alphys per dirle quanto aveva ragione tre volte nel giro di quindici minuti, e continua ad interromperti con dei rumorini ogni volta che c’è qualcosa di interessante. Ti ci vuole un sacco per arrivare ai ‘migliori’.

E devi ammettere che è abbastanza divertente.

Quando arrivate a casa tua, si muove con estremo entusiasmo, prepara il cibo, sistema le lampade. Prepara un’altra moka di caffè, e tu ti impegni a berne almeno la metà- non vuoi che esploda d’energia. Quando tutto sembra in ordine avete ancora un paio d’ore prima che gli altri arrivino. Undyne ti guarda ad occhi sbarrati.

“Dove sono le tue decorazioni natalizie?” Chiede con urgenza.

“In una scatola in garage?” dove erano rimaste da quando i tuoi genitori erano morti, ad essere sincera.

“Valle a prendere! Io torno subito!” e corre attraverso la porta sul retro prima che tu possa chiederle dove sia diretta. Fai le spallucce e ti dirigi verso il garage, prendendo l’enorme scatolone polveroso dal ripiano più in alto. Al meno c’era luce- ti eri scordata di chiudere la porta del garage quando eravate tornate. Tieni in equilibrio la scatola sulla gamba mentre cerchi di trovare un’appiglio-

“Ti serve una mano?” Sussulti, e poi inizia a starnutire quando inali dodici anni di polvere concentrata.

“FRATELLO! L’HAI ROTTA! DOVREMMO PORTARLA DAL VETERINARIO DEGLI UMANI?” Papyrus appare e prende la scatola rivelando Sans. Era così basso che veniva completamente coperto dallo scatolone. Stavi considerando l’idea di prenderlo in giro, ma eri ancora troppo spaventata ed in preda agli starnuti.

“No, Pap, Sto -chooo!- bene!” insisti “Potresti aiutarmi a portarla den-choo!- dentro?” Papyrus si mette in una posa eroica e poi corre dentro. Noti che porta un’enorme zaino, pieno di dio sa cosa. Sans ti sta accanto aspettando pazientemente che tu finisca di starnutire. Appena si calmano gli starnuti gli lanci un’occhiataccia “Mi hai spaventato, sei troppo silenzioso Cretino!” dici con un tono rimproverante. Il suo sorriso sparisce.

“uh, scusa. Non c’avevo pensato.” Ha un tono veramente dispiaciuto perciò cedi.

“Dai, niente di che. Sono contenta che siate qui. Non so come qualcuno abbia messo lì quella scatola in realtà” dici. “Sapete di essere in anticipo di tipo due ore vero?” Sans ti guarda confuso

“Undyne ha detto che vi serviva una mano per mettere le decorazioni natalizie e che dovevamo anche sbrigarci” dice leggendoti la faccia “Credo che fosse una sorpresa per te però” espiri lentamente. Quella stronzetta.

“ha bevuto tipo due intere macchinette del caffè” dici impacciata, Oh e sta facendo di tutto per farvi mettere insieme. “È diventata un uragano di decorazioni. Ma, più siamo meglio è!” Il sorriso di Sans cresce di nuovo

“Ce lo diresti se non ci volessi qui, vero?”

“Già te l’ho detto una volta” puntualizzi. “Nello studio del veterinario. Se non voglio qualcuno vicino, glielo faccio sapere. Ad ogni modo, sono contenta che siate qui! se vi ti dispiace unirvi a noi, sarà divertente!”

Sans ti sorride.

“Figo.” Ti tiene aperta la porta, e poi si guarda intorno. “Wow, bella tana!” ti prepari alla serie di domande, ma non arrivano. “Dove dovremmo iniziare?”

“WOWIE! SANS HAI VISTO QUESTA CUCINA?!” dice Papyrus corredo per il corridoio. “OH CIAO UMANA, HAI SISTEMATO IL TUO NASO? SANS! IL FORNELLO HA OTTO FUOCHI! SAI QUANTO IL MIO CUCINARE SAREBBE PIU’ EFFICIENTE? PERCHE’ NON NE ABBIAMO UNO ANCHE NOI?!”

“heh, dubito che il padrone di casa ci faccia fare delle ristrutturazioni così grandi” La faccia di Sans è la stessa che aveva dal veterinario, quando nascondeva la sua preoccupazione sul fatto che il veterinario non avesse potuto curare L.D o peggio. Prima che tu possa dire qualunque cosa, fa un gran sorriso al fratello. “Vuoi aiutare con le decorazioni, o vuoi iniziare a cucinare?”

“NYEH HEH HEH! CHE BELLA BATTUTA, FRATELLONE!” Grida e corre di nuovo verso la cucina, dal suo zaino si sente il tintinnio di barattoli di vetro che sbattono l’uno contro l’altro. Guardi Sans.

“Non preoccuparti. Non brucia più niente da tipo due mesi.” Dice con tono pacato, camminando per la tua casa come se lo avesse fatto milioni di volte. Sogghigni indicargli con un cenno della testa di andare a sinistra quando finalmente rimane incastrato. Papyrus aveva lasciato lo scatolone nella sala della TV (che sembrava aver trovato abbastanza in fretta). “dov’è Undyne?” ti chiede Sans guardandosi intorno.

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea. È solo scappata di corsa dalla porta sul retro senza dirmi dove stesse andando.” Dici, aprendo la scatola. È veramente impolverata! Ameno era in un luogo fresco e asciutto e apparentemente non c’erano topi. Sans si inginocchia accanto a te, e cominci a tirare fuori le cose; calze, lucette (non c’è possibilità che queste cose funzionino ancora), ciotole, i tuoi vecchi libri di natale, la tua grande scatola di decorazioni per l’albero. Con tuo orrore senti un peso che cresce nella tua gola mentre li guardi. Respira. È passato così tanto, ormai. Sarebbe stupido crollare adesso. Respira…

“Ehi, stai bene?” oh,no, se n’è accorto. Abbassi la testa.

“Sì, sì, sto bene” mormori “È solo che è passato… molto tempo dall’ultima volta che avevo visto tutte queste cose.” Continui a fissare le calze per terra, con i ricami ‘mamma’, ‘papà’ ‘____’ e ‘Ghost’. Cosa avresti fatto con le altre due? Sans ti guarda in silenzio. Chiudi gl’occhi, e ti concentri sul tuo respiro. Qualcosa di freddo si strofina contro il tuo collo. Non ti muovi, e senti che Sans ti strofina lentamente la schiena.

“Fa schifo. So quanto fa schifo.” Mormora. Non hai bisogno di raccontare la storia a quanto pare, è scritta sulla tua faccia, nella tua postura. “dicono che migliora con il tempo, ma credo solo che…. Faccia male con meno frequenza” dice con un lamento. “Vuoi che le rimettiamo apposto?” prendi un respiro. “No” dici guardando in alto. “No, è… bello. Credo che non avessi realizzato quanto mi fosse mancata questa roba. Non avrei dovuto lasciarla a marcire in garage… l’anno dopo che se ne erano andati, era semplicemente impossibile per me farlo, sai. Letteralmente, Non credo che sarei riuscita a raggiungere la scatola. Ero solo una bambina, non avrei saputo neanche da dove iniziare. E poi credo, di essermi semplicemente abituata a non fare nulla, solo io e Ghost. Gli prendevo qualche giocattolo all’erba gatta e guardavamo dei film, ma…” Ti guardi in torno, e poi di nuovo alla roba, e riesci a sorridere. “Sarà bello fare qualcosa di nuovo.” Sans ha ancora la mano sulla tua schiena, mentre tira fuori le ultime decorazioni dalla scatola con l’altra quando entrambi sentite un piccolo rumore nel corridoio e vi girate di scatto.

Undyne è ferma lì, strofinando i piedi per terra, e con un enorme abete tenuto senza fatica su una spalla. “Ti, uh, ho preso un albero di Natale” Dice piano sentendosi chiaramente in colpa per aver origliato. Ti metti a ridere.

“Oh no, Undyne dove diavolo… sai una cosa? Non me lo dire. Credo che sia meglio che io non sappia.” Ridacchi, la visione è troppo ridicola, è mezza sepolta tra le fronde e sei quasi sicuramente certa che sia uno degli alberi ben tenuti che avevi nel giardino sul retro vicino al laghetto. Il giardiniere si sarebbe sentito male la prossima volta che sarebbe venuto a sistemarli. Però dovevi ammettere che stava bene qui. “Dai portalo dentro, abbiamo appena trovato il porta albero!” Undyne ti fa un enorme sorriso (almeno credi, ci sono un sacco di fronde in mezzo) e lo posiziona accanto al caminetto. Sans sorride e finalmente sposta la mano, stringendo però la tua prima di allontanarsi del tutto

(Okay, confermato, Ti piace molto questa situazione).

Decorare, dopo, diventa molto divertente. Accendi la TV, cercando qualche bel film da guardare mentre sistemate e trovi Elf. I tuoi amici non l’avevano mai visto ed entrambi devono fare delle pause per ridere o per farti domande riguardanti Manhattan. Sans attacca dubbioso le lucette di natale, e a prova che i miracoli esistono, funzionano. Prova numero due a favore dell’esistenza dei miracoli, tua madre e tuo padre avevano messo da parte tutti i gancetti delle palline in una bustina. Tu e sans cominciate ad appendete le palline nelle fronde più basse mentre Undyne copre quelli più alti con le luci. Dopo un po’ arriva Papyrus con delle tazze fumanti di… phew, per fortuna non pasta, cioccolata calda con panna e confettini a forma di stella.

“Pap! Sei arrivato appena in tempo!” dici prendendo la tua tazza. “Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto per mettere il puntale sulla cima.”

“OVVIAMENTE AVEVATE BISOGNO DI ME PER IL COMPITO PIU’ IMPORTANTE. NON ABBIATE PAURA UMANA, IL GRANDE PAPYRUS HA DECORATO MOLTI ALBERI CON I SUOI MOLTI MOLTI AMICI!” Papyrus dice (urla), e poi guarda Sans con sguardo incerto.

“Proprio in cima Pap.” Sans lo rassicura. Papyrus con molta cura appoggia il puntale sulla fronda più alta. “Bravo. Pap.”

“CREDO CHE POSSIATE DIRE CHE SONO LA STELLA DELLA SITUAZIONE! NYEH!” Dice Papyrus, sans gli sorride.

“ovvio che lo sei. Hai ancora qualcosa sul fuoco?” Papyrus squittisce e corre in cucina. Quando arriva Alphys- l’unica persona a suonare il campanello, per il quale Papyrus corre dall’altro lato della casa per rispondere- La stanza è proprio come te le ricordavi quando eri piccola, sei seduta su uno dei divani tra Sans ed Undyne a guardare la fine di Elf. Undyne balza via quando vede Alphys, e poi sorride a tutti quanti voi.

“Ora può veramente iniziare la festa!”


	9. In cui è rivelato che possiedi un Roku (perchè le Apple TV sono troppo costose)

**Capitolo 9: In cui è rivelato che possiedi un Roku (perché le apple TV sono troppo costose)**

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**Avvertimento:** Uso di bevande alcoliche

 -----------------------------------------------------

Sei abbastanza sicura che la maggior parte delle feste non siano così. Però, dovevi ammettere, che non ne eri mai stata il tipo. Certo, eri andata al minimo indispensabile di feste, ma eri sempre rimasta in un angolo, perché, bhe, ricevevi gli inviti ma non eri veramente legata a quelle persone. Soprattutto alle superiori, ti sentivi sempre più vecchia rispetto ai tuoi compagni. Non avevi tempo da perdere a pensare a chi avesse baciato chi quando eri troppo impegnata ad essere sicura che tu e Ghost aveste abbastanza da mangiare.

Un problema inesistente in questo raduno. Oltre a tutti gli snack che tu ed Undyne avevate comprato, Alphys aveva portato una pizza ed un’enorme scatola di mikado, Papyrus continuava a fare avanti e indietro dalla cucina per tirare i piatti di pasta fuori dal forno (Alcuni sembravano anche buoni), e Sans era sparito nel nulla per poi tornare con una teglia di mini quiche. Passi alcuni minuti a chiederti dove potesse averle messe, ma poi ti apri una birra e pensi che non ti devi preoccupare troppo.

Tutto il cibo e le bevande erano appoggiate sul mobile preferito di tua madre, un tavolo da banchetto a piede cavo che avevi trascinato nella sala della TV con l’aiuto di Papyrus. Quando tutto in cucina era pronto, avevi lanciato il telecomando del tuo Roku ad Alphys così che potesse mettere qualsiasi anime volesse, sedendoti di nuovo sul divano tenendo in bilico il piatto sul ginocchio. Questa volta sei seduta a destra, Sans nel mezzo e Papyrus sulla sinistra, mentre Alphys ed Undyne si dividevano il divano a due posti.

“perciò lo stiamo facendo veramente?” dice Sans scettico. Vi scambiate uno sguardo dispiaciuto quando Alphys si difende.

“Ummmm… cioè, no-non so quale possa pia-piacere a tutti… ma gli anime sono veramente meravigliosi, sono sicura che ti piaceranno Sans!”

“Non gli è mai importato uscire con noi quando li guardavamo, prima d’oggi” Il tono innocente di Undyne cominciava a spaventarti. Ogni volta che lo usava era messaggero di sventure. Ovviamente aggiunge “Si vede che questa volta c’è qualcosa di speciale per convincerlo a venire” dice alzando un sopracciglio e prendendo un sorso di birra.

“sembra che le stelle si siano allineate” dice Sans indicando fuori dalla finestra, dove veramente le prime stelle cominciavano a spuntare. Undyne lo guarda storto e lui gli fa un sorrido placido. Sans si era tolto la felpa una volta che il fuoco del camino aveva cominciato a scaldare la stanza – riesce a sentire il caldo? - e sembra essere a casa sua sul tuo divano con la sua maglietta nera e i pantaloni da basket, bevendo del tabasco dal bicchiere e giocando con dei salatini nel suo piatto.

“Oh! Oh, ho sempre vol-voluto vedere questo! Se… è okay!” dice Alphys, i suoi occhi spalancati guardando lo schermo. Guardi di nuovo la TV

“Ovvio! Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, Alphys” l’assicuri. “Cos’è un Host Club?”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, avevi capito cosa fosse un Host Club.

Non eri sicura su chi amasse di più lo show. Alphys arrossiva e ridacchiava praticamente tutto il tempo. Undyne amava così tanto il protagonista che squittiva ogni volta che lo vedeva. Papyrus era completamente incantato dall’idea di un gruppo di giovani uomini ben educati che sono così bravi ai primi appuntamenti che vengono pagati per farlo. Sans continua a lanciarti occhiate per vedere le tue reazioni.

Anche se non ti era piaciuta la serie, non potevi che sorridere. Dio, era così bello avere persone intorno! Non c’era mai stata così tanta felicità e gioia nella tua vita in così tanto tempo. Non in questa casa. L’unica interruzione era stato il drammatico arrivo di Ghost, che finalmente era uscito fuori dal suo nascondiglio per guardarvi con fare regale, cercando di capire come ritenessi accettabile invitare persone a casa _sua_.

“Ghost, vieni qui piccolino” sussurri, piegando il busto e agitando le dita per chiamarlo vicino a te. Ghost si degna di avvicinarsi, facendo finta per tutto il tempo che stia venendo nella tua direzione solo per caso, e che in realtà stesse pianificando di andare da tutt’altra parte. Quando è abbastanza vicino lo prendi e te lo appoggi sulle gambe, tornando di nuovo con la schiena sul divano

Oh.

Il braccio di Sans è lì adesso.

Stringi gl’occhi pensando alla mossa subdola dello scheletro, lui ti fa un ghigno, un ghigno estremamente cattivo, conoscendoti abbastanza bene da sapere che non vuoi attirare l’attenzione sulla situazione. Perfetto. Perfetto, Sans. Sai di essere rossa come un peperone (o un Ara Scarlatta), ma decidi che vuoi partecipare al suo gioco, ti accoccoli più vicina, e sentendo i suoi occhi su di te, lo ignori, dando tutte le attenzioni al gatto che hai sul grembo. Ghost comincia a rombare di fusa, appena udibili sotto ai rumori eccitati di Papyrus. Sorridi lentamente e cominci a grattargli sotto al mento, causando delle fusa ancora più forti. Il cranio di Sans è ancora girato nella tua direzione, ma quando gli lanci un’occhiataccia, ti accorgi che non sta più ridendo sotto i baffi ma in realtà sta studiando il tuo gatto.

“È differente fuori dalla gabbia” mormora

“Sì, è completamente diverso” ridacchi piano. “Dai, pensavo sapessi tutto sui gatti viste tutte le battute che hai fatto dal Veterinario!”

“heh. Credo di averne visti tanti su internet.” Sussurra. “sono buffi visti da vicino”

“Oh davvero?” ridacchi. Pensavi che tutti i mostri fossero all’oscuro per ciò che riguarda   l’internet umano; era per questo che erano venuti qui oggi. A quanto pare non _tutti._ Ti lancia un altro sorriso senza rimorso, e tu alzi gl’occhi al cielo. Era stata una cosa dolce da parte sua non spiegargli come funzionava per dargli una scusa per venire. E cominciavi ad avere la sensazione che ovunque lui e Papyrus vivessero non fosse il massimo del divertimento. Questo pensiero ti preoccupava.

Per una volta, Sans non si è accorto della tua espressione. Sta ancora studiando il gatto.

Molto lentamente, allunga il suo braccio libero in modo che Ghost possa esaminargli dita. Ghost allunga il collo, in modo da poter annusare questi strani nuovi oggetti. Sans rimane estremamente fermo. Dopo quasi un minuto di attenta esaminazione. Ghost sbadiglia e sbatte la testa contro la mano di Sans, estremamente irritato dal fatto che non lo stia ancora accarezzando. Sans sobbalza e poi ti guarda preoccupato.

“Grattalo sotto al mento, lui lo adora.” Sussurri. Sans ti guarda perplesso, ma fa ciò che gli viene consigliato, facendo scorrere le ossa bianche attraverso la grigia pelliccia del gatto. Ghost riprende a fare le fusa come un motore ingolfato, e dopo un minuto ti stupisce traferendoti dalle tue gambe a quelle di Sans. “Ehi! Gli piaci veramente tanto!” mormori. Undyne fa un urletto dal suo posto, e preghi che sia riferito al programma; non ti azzardi a controllare se ha notato il suo braccio intorno alle tue spalle. Sans è fermo immobile, osservando il gatto con nervosismo. Ti sposti per accarezzare la schiena di Ghost. Dopo un minuto anche Sans ricomincia a grattarlo sotto al mento. Non sei sicura di come sia successo, né di quando sia successo, ma la sua mano si era spostata sopra la tua, ma resti lì, ferma sentendo le sue ossa lisce sulla tua pelle e il suo braccio intorno a te. Solo per un’istante, solo per ora, sei autorizzata a goderti questa situazione.

Solo per ora, tutti quanti, restate esattamente dove siete.


	10. In cui prendi decisioni molto sbagliate per i tuoi capelli

**Capitolo 10: In cui prendi delle decisioni molto sbagliate per i tuoi capelli.**

Si scopre che il tuo ‘restate tutti dove siete’ viene preso letteralmente. Man mano che gli episodi procedono, cominci ad essere grata di non dover lavorare questo fine settimana, perché si sta facendo parecchio tardi. Papyrus è il primo a crollare, accucciandosi sul bracciolo del divano. Alphys lo segue dopo poco, spostando lentamente la testa sulle gambe di Undyne e cominciando a russare piano. Ti giri per fare un sorrisetto a Sans, ma con tuo stupore, si era addormentato anche lui con la testa reclinata all’indietro e una faccia rilassata. Guardi Undyne e ricevi un sacco di occhiolini e gesti da parte sua, è fin troppo contenta di questa situazione, tu gli fai una linguaccia e lasci che gli occhi ti si chiudano per metà quando un altro episodio inizia. Presto anche Undyne si addormenta. Hm, forse dovresti fare lo stesso.

Probabilmente è colpa del trilione di tazze di caffè che ti sei bevuta se non riesci a dormire. Di certo non è il fatto che non riesci a rilassarti con persone intorno. Giusto.

Quaranta minuti più tardi, finisci la pazienta e non riesci a rimanere ferma mentre gli altri dormono. Sradichi attentamente la tua mano da sotto quella di Sans e sgusci fuori dalla sua presa, Preparandosi al suo risveglio, ma niente. Per fortuna. Non vuoi svegliare nessuno di loro.

In notti come queste. Hai solo bisogno di stare fuori. Non ti senti così intrappolata quando puoi vedere il cielo, l’oceano e poi l’orizzonte ricordandoti che il mondo intero non finisce sotto l’ombra del monte Ebott, che potevi sempre prendere Ghost e vedere cosa ci fosse al di là, che non dovevi aspettare di essere delusa, potevi essere tu quella a deludere.

Prendi il giacchetto dal retro di una sedia in cucina- avevi rinunciato agli armadi prima che Undyne pulisse tutto, le vecchie abitudini non muoiono mai- ed eri uscita. L’aria notturna è tonificante ma quasi calda. Probabilmente non ci sarebbe stato un bianco natale quest’anno. Oh beh. Alzi lo sguardo verso la luna crescente, che illumina abbastanza bene e decidi di avventurarti verso il reto per capire da dove Undyne avesse sradicato quel’ albero.

Quindici minuti dopo sei quasi arrivata al muro in pietra che divide il giardino dalla spiaggia. Sei confusa. Non sembrava esserci nulla fuori posto, ma forse è il buio. Undyne non poteva aver materializzato un albero dal nulla dopotutto. Scavalcando con attenzione il muro, i tuoi piedi atterrano sulla spiaggia con un bel tonfo. Non c’era nulla che impedisse di arrivare alla tua spiaggetta privata, e avevi già avevi già avuto problemi con adolescenti o barboni prima d’ora, ma fortunatamente, tutto sembrava deserto. Perfetto. Qui c’è spazio per pensare. Cerchi un buon posto dove sederti e poi ti butti di sedere sulla sabbia, sdraiandoti per vedere il cielo.

Tua mamma conosceva tutte le costellazioni. Ti ricordi che ti portava qui e ti raccontava le loro storie, cercando di spiegarti come tutti i gruppi di stelle assomigliassero alla cosa per la quale avevano il nome. Lì c’è Orione, di là l’acquario, l’orsa minore, l’orsa maggiore-

“Dio, potresti almeno avvertire qualcuno che te la stai squagliando?!” Ti tiri subito seduta, lanciando sabbia ovunque. Sans ti fissa con un’aria scontenta.

“Scusami?” reagisci “Questa è casa _mia_ , Sans. Non devo dare spiegazioni a nessuno. E _non ho bisogno_ che qualcuno mi segui, okay?” Non sei così arrabbiata quanto sembri, solo colta di sprovvista. Non avevi mai portato nessuno qui. Questo posto era solo per te, e ti senti preoccupata del fatto che qualcuno stia cambiando le regole. “Da dove cazzo sei sbucato?” Ti guarda con un occhio che si illumina.

“Mi sono svegliato ed eri semplicemente sparita!” dice di scatto “Chiunque avrebbe potuto vedere il gruppo di mostri che si è presentato a casa tua, e quando abbiamo tutti abbassato la guardia sei sparita! Cosa cazzo dovrei pensare!?”

“Non saprei, che sono un’adulta vaccinata e non ho bisogno di essere sorvegliata?! Non mi succederà nulla Sans. Lo faccio tutte le volte. Me la sono cavata da sola fino ad ora. E non potete pensare che voi siate un pericolo per me, okay? Molti umani sono amici dei mostri ormai, non è una grande cosa!” dici irritata

“Sono sicuro che è proprio quello che i genitori della bambina in ospedale stanno dicendo” dice con tono freddo “Scommetto che stanno desiderando di averla tenuta meglio d’occhio”

“Beh, sai una cosa?!” Ti stai seriamente riscaldando adesso, ma non puoi smetterla “Tu non sei un mio _genitore_ , okay?!” Prendi un respiro e ti guardi le ginocchia- “Non è ciò che voglio adesso.” Mormori. Sans ti guarda per un attimo, e riesci a sentire il suono di un respiro che passa tra i denti stretti. All’improvviso si siede accanto a te.

“Scusa” mormora. Lasci che il silenzio duri a lungo.

“va bene” sussurri non guardando lui, ma l’orizzonte. Esita, poi si sdraia sulla schiena, guardando il cielo. Perciò non se ne andrà da nessuna parte. Consideri l’idea di incazzarti, ma capisci che sarebbe una bambinata. Perciò, dopo poco, ti sdrai anche tu sulla schiena accanto a lui, guardando le stelle.

“…Puoi raccontarmi cos’è successo?” dice con un tono quasi dispiaciuto all’idea di chiedertelo.

“Le strade diventano parecchio ghiacciate in cima a quelle alture.” Indichi dall’altra parte della baia, dove le luci ai piedi del monte Ebott non si spengono mai. “Credo che papà abbia girato troppo in fretta. Li ho aspettati tutta la notte. La polizia non sapeva neanche da dove iniziare a cercare.” Ti mordi un labbro

“Quanti anni avevi?” chiede con voce gentile.

“dieci.” Mormori. Riesci a sentire il suo sguardo che ti esamina. “Te invece?” riesci a capirlo allo stesso modo in cui ci riesce lui. Riesci a capirlo da come ti tratta che dovevate essere sulla stessa barca. Si gratta il cranio.

“È una storia strana. Magia… cose complicate” sussurra “Te la spiegherò meglio un’altra volta te lo prometto è solo che… è difficile mettere a posto le idee”

Non insisti. Conosci la sensazione

“È… normale per gli umani lasciare i figli da soli in questo modo?” Chiede piano dopo una lunga pausa, ancora guardando il cielo. Fai un sorriso triste e scuoti la testa, riempiendoti i capelli di sabbia.

“No. Il testamento- gli umani riempiono tipo una lettera per dire cosa fare con la loro roba quando muoiono- ad ogni modo, diceva che mia zia avrebbe dovuto badare a me. E lo ha fatto per un paio di mesi, ma aveva solo venticinque anni, era troppo giovane, non sapeva cosa stava facendo- “

“avevi dieci anni. _____.” Dice Sans con tono spento “appena più grande di Frisk.” Sospiri ed annuisci.

“Non sto dicendo che aveva ragione. È stato orribile. Mi lasciava un po’ di soldi dei miei genitori, quando se ne ricordava, ma non sempre. Poi sempre con meno frequenza man mano che gli anni passavano. Credo che sia rimasta incinta ad un certo punto, e poi ha smesso di darmi i soldi completamente. Per fortuna ricevevo soldi per fare lavoracci che nessun’altro voleva fare. Ho imparato come cucinare un sacco di riso e fagioli. Maccheroni. Ho imparato a falsificare molte firme. Avevo fame troppo spesso, e stavo sempre sempre sempre a mentire. Non potevo invitare nessuno a casa, o avrebbero capito quanto andavano male le cose per me. Non avevo… neanche un amico. Tranne che Ghost. Ho sempre pensato che avrei venduto questo posto non appena avrei compiuto diciott’anni, per trasferirmi in un posto più piccolo. Continuo a ripetermi che lo farò. Poi entro nella loro camera e penso di dover mettere tutto in delle scatole e io… non lo faccio.”

Sans lascia andare un altro strano sospiro sibilato, aria forzata tra denti che non vogliono farla passare.

“ che lavoro facevano i tuoi?” chiede quando il silenzio diventa insopportabile

“Scienziati” dici mentre cerchi la spada di Orione.

“non mi dire” dice ridendo ad una battuta che solo lui a percepito. “di che tipo?” ti mordi il labbro.

“Loro, uhm, lavoravano alla barriera. Sul monte Ebott” spieghi “prima ancora che sapessimo cosa fosse, ecco perché viviamo… vivevamo così vicini. Avevano costruito uno strumento una… turbina credo, per attingere energia dalla barriera”

“mi stai prendendo in giro.” La sua voce è piatta dallo stupore. Ti giri per guardarlo

“mano sul cuore, lo giuro.”

“È solo… buffo” non sembra che lo sia. “che cosa doveva fare la macchina?”

“dava elettricità a tutta la nazione.” Dici ridendo. “mamma e papà facevano un sacco di soldi. Ecco spiegata la villona. Ma non credo che questo fosse il loro scopo principale.”

“Hm?” ti guarda di nuovo come se fossi la cosa più stupefacente sull’intero pianeta.

“Erano…. Avventurosi, credo. In stile Indiana Jones. Avevano sempre bisogno di pensare alla prossima grande scoperta. Erano sicuri che sarebbero riusciti a buttare giù la barriera prima o poi.” Dici con una risata. “Volevano essere i primi” Ti guarda per un lungo istante poi scuote la testa. “Che c’è?”

“È solo che abbiamo molto in comune.” Mormora e poi si riappoggia sulla sabbia. “cavolo.” Scuote di nuovo la testa. Continuate a guardare il cielo in silenzio. Dopo un po’ quando eri sicura che si fosse addormentato di nuovo dice “Non hai idea di come sia stato vedere le stelle, dopo essere usciti dall’Underground”

“Non posso immaginarlo” mormori. “Cosa hai pensato quando le hai finalmente viste?”

“È stato come… Nascere. La prima settimana o giù di lì era tutto meglio di come me lo aspettassi. Nell’Underground avevamo queste rocce che brillavano. Credevamo fossero simili, ma non lo erano, per niente.” Sussurra Sans. “E poi avete dato un nome ad ognuna. A volte gli umani sono meravigliosi. Guardate il cielo e trovate forme e gli date un nome e poi inventate storie su di esse, finché non sono solo stelle, ma parte di voi.” Si gira verso di te, e ti guarda speranzoso “Conosci i nomi?” gli fai un sorriso mezzo addormentato.

“Alcuni” sussurri. “Guarda, questa è una delle più semplici. Si chiama Orione. Vedi le tre stelle in fila? Quella è la sua cintura. E le sue spalle sono lì e lì, e poi li c’è la sua spada che pende dalla cinta…” Continui ad elencare costellazioni ancora per un po’, indicandole nel cielo, i tuoi gesti si fanno sempre meno energici. Sans ti guarda quando smetti di elencarle, e vede il ritmo regolare del tuo respiro. Addormentata profondamente.

Non ti svegli durante tutto il tragitto a casa accoccolata e al sicuro tra le sue braccia.


	11. In cui la tua macchina riceve un Extreme makeover

**Capitolo 11: In cui la tua macchina riceve un extreme makeover**

**\------------------------------------------**

**Attenzione:** violenza, contenuti forti e razzismo

 -------------------------------------------

 

Avevi già detto a tutti che avevi il sonno pesante, ma non sapevi quanto fosse vero, fino al giorno dopo. Per una volta non ci sono sveglie, nessun gatto rompipalle, nessun senso di colpa per i pinguini da nutrire. Hai solo… dormito. È stato meraviglioso. Sfortunatamente svegliarsi lo era stato molto meno.

Quando apri gl’occhi ti ritrovi davanti una visione spaventosa, un solo occhio giallo che ti fissa a pochi centimetri dalla faccia. Stai per urlare quando la padrona dell’occhio ti appoggia una mano sulla bocca.

Undyne doveva proprio smettere di fare questa cosa.

Dopo un momento, annuisci, facendole capire che non dirai nulla, e toglie la mano- e faccia-. Solo in quel momento ti accorgi della tua posizione. Sei accoccolata sotto la coperta, come al solito, ma di sicuro non sei a letto. No, questa è la stanza della TV. E non è il letto quello che hai sotto. No. È uno scheletro seduto sul divano che ti tiene sulle gambe. Russa così forte che sei sorpresa di non esserti svegliata prima. Vedendo lo sguardo compiaciuto di Undyne, quasi desideri di stare ancora dormendo.

Gli fai uno sguardo indifeso, e si addolcisce. Con fin troppa facilità ti libera dalla presa di Sans. Lui brontola nel sonno e poi abbraccia la coperta nella quale eri avvolta e la stinge contro le costole. Lei ti sorride ancora di più. Tu alzi gl’occhi al cielo. Fa finta di non notarlo, e ti porta in braccio fino alla cucina. È molto più imbarazzante quando Undyne ti trasporta da sveglia rispetto a quando Sans lo fa quando dormi. Non hai più paura di svegliarlo e cominci a scalciare e lamentarti già a metà strada dalla cucina, il che la incoraggia solo.

“Oh, ma Sans ti ci può portare così!” Dice, ridendo sotto i baffi, ed ora, per farti arrabbiare ancora di più ti culla come una bambina. “E Sans è solo un tuo amico, Giusto?! Perciò, è così che si comportano gli amici! E dato che io sono la tua _migliore_ amica devo assicurarmi che le tue gambe non si stanchino-“

“Pap, salvami!” Dici appena ti porta in cucina, vedendo l’alto scheletro dietro ai fornelli, indossando il tuo unico grembiule da cucina. Papyrus salta subito in azione lasciando i pancake al bacon sul fuoco, scavalcando l’isola al centro della cucina e sollevandoti dalle braccia di Undyne. Che non prova neanche a riprenderti è troppo impegnata a ridere allo sguardo che hai in faccia quando realizzi che tre dei tuoi quattro ospiti ti hanno tenuto in braccio come una bambina. Cerchi immediatamente Alphys, preoccupata che questo incubo non sia ancora finito, ma sta ridacchiando aprendo una scatoletta per gatti ad un Ghost molto amichevole.

“Papyrus?” dici cercando di posizionarti in modo da riuscire a vederlo meglio. “Puoi mettermi anche per terra ora, grazie.” Lui ti guarda imbambolato

“MA ORA SEI AL SICURO DAL PERICOLO?” chiede con urgenza.

“Più sicura che mai.” Ridi. “a meno che non lasci che Undyne mi prenda di nuovo in braccio.”  Undyne sghignazza mentre Papyrus ti appoggia per terra.

“UMANA, DEVI STARE PIU’ ATTENTA!” aggiunge “MIO FRATELLO ERA ANDATO NEL PANICO IERI SERA QUANDO SEI SPARITA!” Undyne era andata ad aiutare Alphys con Ghost ma si gira appena sente Papyrus dire questa frase.

“Dove sei stata?” chiede

“Gesù, ma vuoi sclerereste anche se andassi semplicemente in bagno o qualcosa del genere?” dici, improvvisamente preoccupata dal fatto che Papyrus non bruci i pancake. “Papyrus ci sono degli avanzi di pasta i quelle padelle-“

“Ma non eri andata in bagno. Perciò dove-“

“Oh Sans! Guardate, Sans si è svegliato!” La tua voce è decisamente troppo alta. Lo scheletro assonnato sbadiglia nel corridoio e poi sorride a tutti.

“Non preoccuparti” dice ad Undyne. “non permetterei mai che qualcuno le faccia del male.”

“Sono solo uscita.” Dici petulante, girando un pancake. C’è di sicuro della pasta avanzata in metà delle padelle.

Undyne studia Sans per un lungo momento, poi annuisce. Non sai bene cosa si siano comunicati con quello sguardo, e ciò ti terrorizza. Papyrus ritorna al suo posto, facendoti spostare. Fisicamente, ti dà delle piccole spallate finché non scivoli con i calzini sul pavimento di legno e ti ritrovi di fronte alla caffettiera.

(Sans doveva averti tolto le scarpe mentre dormivi)

Cominci a preparare il caffè e poi ti avvii verso Alphys che sta accarezzando la schiena di Ghost mentre mangia. Il gatto deve prendere delle pause tra l’ingoiare ed il fare le fusa. “Ei, grazie di aver pensato a lui. In genere mi sveglia quando inizia ad avere fame. E non si lascia _mai_ toccare mentre mangia!” Alphys sorride e poi arrossisce.

“È che sembravi così felice mentre dormi- vi.” Ammette “n-non vol-volevo…. Sai, svegliarti. E poi Ghost mi ha mostrato dove era il suo cibo, perciò io ho solo…”

Lotti con tutta te stessa per non arrossire quando dice quanto sembravi felice. Questa era stata la peggiore novità degli ultimi quattro giorni, il tuo continuo arrossire. Forse, pensi controvoglia, è perché non avevi mai avuto ragioni per farlo prima. “Beh sei stata bravissima! E piaci tanto anche a Ghost!” Gli dici con un sorriso, Riesci a capire cosa Undyne veda in Alphys, certo è un po’ goffa e nervosa, ma beh siete sulla stessa barca! La cosa più importane è che è gentile fino al midollo. Vedi che tutto ciò che vuole fare è buono. Poi pensi che questa cosa potrebbe essere riferita a tutti i tuoi amici.

Amici, per una volta, quella piccola voce non dice una fottuta parola.

“I FANTASTICI PANCAKES DI PAPYRUS SONO PRONTI PER I SUOI FANTASTICI AMICI E SUO FRATELLO!” urla Papyrus, Undyne prende una pila di piatti. Ti accorgi che i piatti di ieri sera non ci sono più, probabilmente lavati e messi a posto, e sorridi a te stessa. È divertente, se qualcuno ti avesse detto un paio di settimane fa che saresti stata d’accordo con un gruppo di mostri che frugavano tra la tua roba avresti detto che sarebbe stato impossibile. Ora sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Prendi un piatto, ringraziando Papyrus, e poi ricordandoti di Sans vai al frigorifero e tiri fuori lo sciroppo d’acero, il miele e panna. Non sei sicura che gli piacciano gli ultimi due, ma tentar non nuoce. Ti fa un’enorme sorriso e si versa una tazza di sciroppo d’acero, poi prende una sola fettina di bacon.

Riesci a prendere uno dei pancake senza pasta. Undyne invece ne prende 4 di quelli con, guardandoti come se fossi matta.

“P-perciò, grazie per… um… averci fatto rimanere qui la scorsa notte.” Dice Alphys balbettando mentre sale su una sedia “S-so che non era es-esattamente nei piani….” Non riesci a fare altro che sorriderle.

“Hey, non credo di aver mai fatto dormire qualcun altro qui prima d’ora” dici “È stato meraviglioso, davvero ragazzi”

“S-sei sicura che… insomma… non siamo rimasti troppo…” Sans sospira e dice,

“Non conosci ancora ____, Alph? Se non c’avesse voluto qui ce l’avrebbe detto.” Ah, come se non avessi dovuto premergli quest’idea in quel cranio duro che si ritrova giusto ieri. Le luci del suo sguardo sono troppo dispettose per i tuoi gusti.

“Ei! Non disturbare Alphys.” Dici facendogli il tuo miglior sguardo da ‘adulta responsabile’. Lui ridacchia e alza le spalle. Non può farne a meno. “Però ha ragione”, aggiungi con una risata colpevole. Ovviamente non volevi che se ne andassero ma non sei sicura di come fare a provarglielo.

Avevate mangiato troppo (di nuovo) e nessuno sembrava volersene andare.

“beh, credo che sia meglio che ci togliamo di mezzo” Dice Undyne dopo un po “ma… prima dovremmo darti una mano a fare i piatti!” Riempi la lavastoviglie in un attimo con altre quattro paia di mani ad aiutarti. “Ciao perdente!” dice Undyne abbracciandoti, ridi e poi abbracci anche Alphys. Le vedi camminare via per il corridoio sentendoti un po’ triste.

“Forse è meglio che andiamo anche noi” dice Sans che all’improvviso era al tuo fianco. Era sempre così silenzioso. Papyrus lo guarda con occhi tristi.

“SANS, MI STO DIVERTENDO QUI. E’ MOLTO MEGLIO DI-“

“fratello.” Dice sans con le guance che di colorano di blu. “ne abbiamo già parlato” Oh, no, guardi Sans, implorandolo mentalmente di dirti quello che succede. Ma non ti vuole guardare negl’occhi. “E poi hai appuntamento con Frisk a casa di Tori sta sera.”

“FORSE POTREBBERO VENIRE QUI?”

“Papyrus.” Dice Sans con voce tagliente. Ti schiarisci la gola, ma non sei sicura di poterti intromettere, Sans si gira verso il corridoio e Papyrus lo segue.

“ALLA PROSSIMA, UMANA. MI SONO DIVERTITO TANTO!” gli sorridi.

“anche io Pap, siete i benvenuti quando volete!” Papyrus ha un’enorme sguardo entusiasta sulla faccia e guarda Sans per assicurarti che abbia sentito. Sans sospira e fa un sorriso al fratello.

“dai verremo un’altra volta, fratello, prometto” dice rimettendosi la felpa e mettendosi le mani in tasca “alla prossima, _____” ti saluta con la mano ed esce con Papyrus.

“Oh, alla prossima…” una doccia molto fredda da parte del ragazzo che ti aveva tenuto in braccio tutta la notte, pensi, e poi sospiri sentendo la porta chiudersi in lontananza. Cavolo. Non ti eri resa conto di quanto fosse silenziosa questa casa. Ghost ti miagola “Ei! Non hai mai sopportato le persone nuove” dici al gatto. “Ti mancano già?” Ghost ti fissa. “Sì anche a me.” Mormori

CLANG questo è il suono della porta del tuo garage che viene aperta con così poca grazia da andare a sbattere contro il soffitto. Sobbalzi, con gli occhi spalancati. Sans rientra così in fretta che in appena un battito di ciglia si ritrova da infondo al corridoio ad accanto a te. “ferma.” Dice col fiatone e con uno sguardo irrequieto.

“Ei, cosa succede?” dici agitata. Lui non dice niente si guarda solo in torno. “Ei, cosa cazzo succede Sans?!” lui non ti presta attenzione sta guardando ovunque, fuori dalle finestre, disperato. “SANS!!”

Undyne sbuca da dietro l’angolo guardandoti.

“ei…. Meglio che tu venga a vedere.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amavi quella macchina, pensi amareggiata. La prima vera cosa che tu abbia mai comprato con i tuoi sudati risparmi, soldi legalmente guadagnati dopo che avevi compito sedici anni. Era già usata all’epoca, ovviamente, e ora era praticamente anticaglia, ma era stata tua per anni.

I vandali erano stai meticolosi e spietati. Il tettuccio morbido era stato completamente dilaniato. Qualcosa di orribile e rosso (vai per toccarlo “non farlo” dice Undyne togliendoti la mano) era stato versato sui sedili, puzza tantissimo, tutti gli specchietti erano spariti. Lo sterzo non c’era più. Ci sono buchi e graffi su tutte e due le fiancate, un lavoro di chiavi o coltelli. Tutte le ruote sono state squarciate, tutte le luci strappate in modo da lasciare esposti i cavi. Il parabrezza è diventato tutto a ragnatela. C’è della merda marrone- e credi che merda sia in senso letterale- spalmata su tutte le maniglie e sul pavimento interno della macchina. Sul cofano ci sono tre parole scritte con la vernice spray.

“Amica dei mostri.”

Hai un flash ricordandoti che ieri avevi lasciato aperta la porta del garage per avere un po’ di luce per prendere le decorazioni. Ora ti chiami con venti diversi sinonimi della parola stupida, sentendo il peso di quattro sguardi su di te. Il tuo stomaco si intorcina, realizzando che se la tua macchina è ridotta così-

“Le vostre macchine stanno bene?” Sans fa un lamento

“Ma come cazzo funziona la tua testa?” mormora

“tutte bene” dice Undyne. “neanche un graffio. Sembra che le cose vadano così ora? Hanno scoperto che con noi non hanno speranze e ora se la prendono con qualcuno della loro stessa taglia.”

“schifosi codardi.” Ulula Sans. È furioso, più di quanto lo sia tu. Sei ancora sotto shock al pensiero che un individuo o più individui erano entrati nel tuo garage, ad un centinaio di metri dalla stanza in cui dormivate tutti tranquilli e hanno fatto questo. Ti avevano osservato e capito cosa ti avrebbe fatto male, e hanno agito così tranquillamente…

Ti dava i brividi.

Papyrus era accucciato in un angolo, guardandosi intorno nervoso e singhiozzando. Lanciando occhiate a te e a Sans. Sans è fermo immobile, con un occhio fisso blu. L’aria si sta praticamente rompendo intorno a lui. Ora capisci, come aveva fatto a ripulire un intero bar dagli aggressori. Dio, i suoi denti erano più appuntiti e il nero dei suoi occhi ancora più nero. “State qui. Undyne tienila d’occhio. Li vado a trovare.” Dice con un tono troppo calmo.

“Sans! No!” dici velocemente.

“Si meritano qualsiasi cosa stia per arrivargli. Pensano che sia così facile prendersela con una persona che vive da sola. Pensano di poter venire in gruppo a distruggerti casa. Se lo meritano.” Dice con un tono che ti fa venire la pelle d’oca.

“Non farlo! E’ quello che vogliono.” Dici “Non vedi che l’hanno fatto apposta?!”

“ha r-ragione Sans!” dice Alphys. È stata in silenzio fino ad ora esaminando la tua macchina. Ti chiedi cosa stia cercando, poi rabbrividisci a pensare a cos’altro potessero aver piazzato nella tua macchina. “stanno cercando di farci reagire. Se li trovi-“

“li trovo.”

“s-saranno in p-pubblico, dove t-t-tutti potranno vedere un Mostro che li attacca. Vogliono che tu lo faccia. V-vogliono che gli umani abbiano p-paura di noi, così possono rimandarci n-nell’Underground!” Dice Alphys con cognizione di causa.

“Non. Mi. Importa.” Dice Sans sputando le parole. La calma crolla. “l’ho fatto prima. Lo farò di nuovo. Undyne, la terrai d’occhio sì o no?” Undyne guarda incerta tra Alphys e Sans. Papyrus fa un gemito di paura.

“Sans no.” Dici fermamente “Non mi importa di questa faccenda, chiamerò l’assicurazione, chiamerò la polizia, andrà tutto bene, ma non puoi fare questo a Papyrus” Papyrus fa un altro gemito di paura tra i singhiozzi terrorizzato dall’idea di essere stato tirato in mezzo. “Se ti prendono… non so cosa facciano ai Mostri, ma scommetto che sia peggio dell’essere mandato a marcire in prigione per un po’. Non puoi lasciare tuo fratello da solo!” dici stringendo i pugni, imbarazzata dal fatto che la tua voce aveva iniziato a tremare. Sans ti fissa e conti i tuoi battiti cardiaci, aspettando e sperando che il tuo piano funzioni. Finalmente si rilassa, la luce nei suoi occhi svanisce, e riecco il ragazzo che hai incontrato dal veterinario, quello che pensa che gli umani siano meravigliosi perché hanno trovato delle forme nelle stelle.

“va bene. Ma allora resto qui.” Ha il tono di chi non accetta un no come risposta. Papyrus piagnucola un altro po’ prima di seppellire la faccia nelle mani.

“Se resti tu resta anche Pap.” Dici immediatamente. Puoi dire con sicurezza che se gli avessi detto di no, avrebbe piazzato una tenda nelle vicinanze, e preferivi averlo dentro casa, dove almeno potevi essere certa che non sarebbe andato a spezzare il collo di qualunque Stronzo nel raggio di 100 chilometri dal monte Ebott. “Dovemmo andare a prendere qualsiasi cosa vi serva dal vostro appartamento” Sans ti guarda con aria riluttante. “Sans, so che sei preoccupato, ma devo essere in grado di andarmene di qui ogni tanto. Domani devo andare a lavoro. E inoltre non sembra che questo sia il posto più sicuro della terra.” Scuote la testa, facendo passare le dita sul suo cranio liscio. Probabilmente non avevi usato le parole giuste.

“Va bene? Poi chiameremo la polizia e l’assicurazione”

Sans fa un respiro profondo e si guarda intorno per un lungo momento soffermandosi su Alphys, Papyrus ed Undyne. Stanno avendo un’altra comunicazione silenziosa, poi finalmente si gira verso di te.

“ok.”

Ti senti come se avessi sventato la terza guerra mondiale.


	12. In cui ti ritrovi in macchina con Papyrus

**Capitolo 12: In cui ti ritrovi in macchina con Papyrus**

* * *

 

 

Una volta che siete d’accordo sul fatto che accompagnerai i ragazzi a prendere le cose necessarie dal loro appartamento, la tensione si cala leggermente. Papyrus si rilassa e ti guarda con aria colpevole.

“Umana. Non devi per forza farmi rimanere” rimani sbalordita, non avevi idea che Papyrus potesse parlare in un tono di voce naturale. Anche Undyne sembra scioccata. Sans fissa il fratello con aria preoccupata. “Sans di solito ha torto sulle cose nyeh” fa una piccola risata, “ma credo che abbia ragione sul fatto che non dovrei importi la mia presenza” scuoti in fretta la testa.

“Papyrus. Sei…. così dolce a preoccuparti” dici “Ma ti prometto che sei il benvenuto a restare, Se Sans pensa che dobbiate stare qui…” ti inchini accanto a Papyrus e guardi Sans, cercando di dire quello che pensi nel modo giusto.

Ti senti come se foste due persone nello stesso corpo; Una, l’acida razionale, dice che conosci a malapena queste persone, che è una cosa da matti lasciarle trasferire qui e a tiranneggiare su quello che dovresti o non dovresti fare. C’è della libertà a vivere da sola, e sei sempre stata riluttante a lasciarla andare, soprattutto con i partner romantici. E puoi essere onesta con te stessa, sai di interessare a Sans, almeno quando non è arrabbiato o preoccupato. La tua (veramente piccola) esperienza di appuntamenti con gli umani ti aveva lasciato con l’ansia, ad ogni modo, Gli umani volevano sempre qualcosa da te, ed eri abituata a non avere nulla da dare. Perché i Mostri dovrebbero essere differenti? E poi, eravate sempre stati solo tu e Ghost. Potevi, pensi, semplicemente andartene, trovare un posto dove i tuoi amici non avrebbero attirato così tanti malintenzionati che cercano di usarti come messaggio, con il semplice metodo del non avere amici, di nuovo.

Ma poi c’è l’altra parte di te, quella che non ha niente a che fare con la vocetta che hai nella testa. Tutto ciò che dice è che sei estremamente terrorizzata. Erano entrati in casa tua, avevano rotto qualcosa a cui tenevi molto, e l’avevano fatto per forzarti a lasciare i tuoi nuovi amici. Questo attiva un vecchio interruttore dentro di te, lo stesso che aveva fatto in modo che una bambina di dieci anni imparasse a vivere da sola. Sei spaventata, e non vuoi esserlo, e sei furiosa (anche se stai facendo un ottimo lavoro a nasconderlo al contrario di Sans). Come cazzo si permettevano di dirti come dovessi vivere la tua vita, di chi puoi prenderti cura?! Stai veramente per farti rovinare la cosa più bella che ti fosse capitata negli ultimi dodici anni?

Hai due linee temporali davanti a te, in base a ciò che dirai proprio ora. (A): questi amici ti saranno sempre accanto perché pensano di proteggerti o (B): se ne andranno, perché se non possono proteggerti, sono sicuri di metterti in pericolo rimanendoti accanto.

Sei così egoista, quella piccola voce dentro di te urla, sei tanto, tanto egoista…

Ma lui ti fa sentire al sicuro. Protetta. Voluta, non solo per le tue cose o il tuo denaro (o assenza di tali) o per il tuo corpo, nulla di simile, ti voleva solo perché eri tu. In realtà, tutti loro sembravano tenerci molto a te. È passato talmente poco tempo, ma avevi già fallito con il tuo solito modo di comportarti con gli estranei amichevoli. Ti dimentichi di prepararti a perderli. Alla fine, la scelta sembra ovvia.

“Se Sans pensa che voi dovreste essere qui, credo che dobbiate restare. Possiamo guardarci le spalle a vicenda. Potete usare tutta la casa, potete avere tutte le camere che volete, passare tutto il tempo che volete in cucina, lo prometto.” Papyrus lancia un altro sguardo colpevole a Sans

“Pap. Non me ne vado” dice piano “mai e poi mai. Non è mia intenzione, lo prometto. E ________ ha detto che ti vuole qui.”

“Sì pap” confermi in fretta.

“Perciò staremo qui per un po’. Sarà divertente. Stavi giusto dicendo quanto ti piacerebbe rimanere qui, e ora il tuo fratellone non è più un antipatico, vero?” Dice, Papyrus lo guarda.

“non… non mi piace quando ti comporti così Sans.” Dice molto piano. “Non è bene. Potresti far male a qualcuno.” Sans fa una risata stanca e mezza pazza.

“va bene pap. Io e te resteremo qui per essere sicuri che non ci sia bisogno che nessuno si faccia male. Ho bisogno di te amico. Sei la guardia esperta, mi devi insegnare a fare le trappole.”

“SE SEI SICURO” Papyrus è di nuovo sé stesso “ALLORA, DOVREMO SBRIGARCI A PRENDERE TUTTE LE MIE CARTE DA BATTAGLIA E I MIEI LIBRI E IL MIO COMPUTER E LA MIA MAGLIETTA PIU’ BELLA.”

* * *

 

Undyne ed Alphys se ne vanno, molto riluttanti. Alphys dice che tornano presto, deve solo andare al laboratorio dell’università a prendere alcune cose a cui stava lavorando. Undyne sorride a denti stretti, con fare quasi minaccioso a Sans prima di entrare in macchina. “Meglio che la riporti tutta d’un pezzo testa d’osso.” Dice “Questa è colpa nostra”.

“Undyne non ti azzardare” inizi guardandola con uno sguardo di fuoco. “Siete stati voi a distruggermi la macchina? No? Allora. Non. È. Colpa. Vostra.” Dici, incapace di contenere la rabbia in questa situazione appesantendo ancora di più le parole. Sans si sposta al tuo fianco mettendoti una mano sulla schiena, che merda che è, come se non fosse stato sull’orlo di commettere un genocidio di bigotti dieci minuti fa. Gli fissi il braccio, e velocemente lo toglie. Oh, non era quello che volevi facesse ma... Undyne ti guardava con aria colpevole, e decidi di concentrarti su ciò.

“Vorrei solo che non fosse successo” Mormora. Annuisci. Sei quasi sicura che sia un sentimento comune. “Terrai il telefono acceso e con te?”

“Lo prometto” sospiri. “Perciò credo di dovervi scroccare un passaggio ragazzi” dici con un sorriso e facendo un cenno alla decappottabile rossa fiammante, sentendo un senso di perdita quando la guardi. Papyrus annuisce in fretta.

“Sì, PRESTO VEDRAI QUANTO IL GRANDE PAPYRUS GUIDI BENE!” inghiotti.

Non suona bene. Però ti accomodi comunque sul sedile posteriore e prendi un respiro profondo, salutando Undyne dal finestrino. Papyrus si mette al posto di guida e Sans esita al lato della macchina decidendo su che sedile sedersi poi apre la portiera di dietro e si siede accanto a te.

“Sans. Non possono farmi male dal retro della macchina si Papyrus” dici.

“Puoi sederti al posto di mira con tuo fratello se vuoi.”

“posto di mira?” dice alzando l’arcata sopraccigliare.

“Oh, um, davanti. Hai presente nei film, sai il guidatore guida e il passeggero usa la pistola…” lasci andare il discorso, appoggiando la testa sul finestrino. Forse non era bene ricordare a Sans che gli umani erano così abituati a farsi del male a vicenda che avevano anche dato soprannomi violenti al sedile del passeggero. “Credo che ora tu non abbia un’alta considerazione degli umani in questo momento, Eh?” mormori. Sans ti guarda sorpreso.

“non peggiore di quella che hai di noi” dice, “beh… di me. Fratello sai la strada fino a casa?” Papyrus annuisce contento e accende il motore, guidando sul tuo lungo viale d’ingresso, attraverso il cancello che non ti eri mai preoccupata di chiudere, e poi fuori, per la strada che portava fuori città. Te ne accorgi appena, sei troppo impegnata a pensare quello che ha appena detto Sans.

“Non penso male di te. Cioè, mi hai spaventato un po’ ma…” un’ombra cade sulla faccia di Sans.

“lo so. Cerco di non farlo davanti agli umani, è solo-“

“Non è per la magia! Dio, No!” dici in fretta. “La magia non mi spaventa, Intendo dire, sono cresciuta in mezzo a quella roba. È l’unica ragione per la quale ho una casa. Il numero di conversazioni sulla barriera che ho dovuto ascoltare da bambina, per non parlare delle gite in cui mi trascinavano. E quella era la _barriera_. Anche a 10 metri di distanza riuscivi a sentirla. Intendo dire, quella era magia nuda e cruda. Sono sicura che sei forte da morire, Sans, ma anche tu non lo sei stato abbastanza da distruggere la barriera da solo.” Sans sorride.

“sì, ho dovuto assumere una bambina di sette anni per aiutarmi.” Ridacchia, ma sembra compiaciuto “perciò cosa ti ha spaventato?” Ti guarda tu fai un lamento e gli picchietti sulla spalla.

“Che ti potessero, non so, rinchiudere o qualcosa del genere. O che ti potessi far male. O fare qualcosa di cui potresti pentirti.” Mormori.

“tesoro, il rinchiudermi non è esattamente un problema.” Dice sans con confidenza. Tu inarchi un sopracciglio.

“beh, _tesoro_ , non puoi comunque andare a fare a pezzi ogni stronzo in città, anche se ha distrutto la mia macchina.” Dici, cercando di rimanere seria. Sans gira la testa dall’altra parte, ma prima di farlo, puoi giurare che gli vedi una luce soddisfatta in un occhio.


	13. In cui finalmente vedi una strana lucertola

**Capitolo 13: in cui finalmente vedi una strana lucertola**

* * *

 

 

Papyrus sta guidando in una parte della città che non conosci, e la città non è poi così grande. Sembra una di quelle aree con le case finte nei parchi divertimenti, con le mura pacchiane e palesemente finte che nascondono giochini orribili e cibo fritto. Non sai perché continui a pensarlo, questo quartiere è un po’ trascurato, forse, come se molti di questi appartamenti fossero stati costruiti di corsa, ma qualcosa ti dà veramente sui nervi. Ti ci vuole un po’ per capire cos’è: tutte le finestre hanno le ante di metallo e la maggior parte della vernice sembra fresca. Alcune delle case appena verniciate gocciolano ancora. Nessuno pittura case in una città costiera nel bel mezzo di dicembre per divertimento, clima mite o meno. A meno che non stiano pitturando sopra qualcosa.

“Non sono stata l’unica ad essere stata colpita da quei tizi, vero?” mormori, Sans sospira e scuote la testa.

“la situazione è migliorata molto.” Dice “credo che molti di loro abbiano avuto problemi con la legge. Ma non possiamo stare sempre svegli, e dato che questo è l’unico costruttore che affitta ai Mostri-“

“Cosa?” dici in modo tagliente. Sans ti guarda ad occhi socchiusi

“uh, sì. Perché ancora non hanno capito se le leggi sugli immobili possono esserci applicate. Asgore è in trattativa da quando siamo saliti dall’Underground” sospira “all’inizio sembrava che fossero veramente contenti di averci qui. Il nostro oro almeno. Pap si è comprato la macchina, vero fratello?”

“È STATA LA PRIMA COSA CHE HO COMPRATO QUI!” dice felice. “MI HANNO PERMESSO DI PROVARLE TUTTE AL NEGOZIO DI MACCHINE. MA QUESTA ERA QUELLA CHE ASSOMIGLIAVA DI PIU’ AL MIO LETTO!” Non puoi che sorridere all’entusiasmo di Papyrus, anche se la sua macchina non sembrava per niente un letto. Sans sorride al fratello, poi sospira di nuovo.

“ma poi le banche hanno detto che non avrebbero accettato il nostro oro. Roba da matti. Ho lavorato in venti posti differenti nell’Underground-“

“INTENDI DIRE CHE HAI DORMITO IN VENTI POSTI, OSSAPIGRE!” dice Papyrus ridendo, Sans alza le spalle.

“ad ogni modo. Avevo da parte un bel gruzzolo per entrambi. Lo ho ancora. Ma non posso spenderlo. Ho anche provato a venderli in un compro oro. Il tizio mi ha sputato. Perciò siamo dovuti andare via dalla casa dove eravamo, perché non avevamo abbastanza soldi umani per pagare l’affitto, abbiamo dovuto trovare un posto che accettasse il nostro oro. Perciò questo … costruttore ha comprato un terreno e ci ha piazzato un centinaio di appartamenti nel giro di una notte, solo per i mostri e ha promesso di prendere i nostri soldi. Credo abbia preso dei soldi anche dalla città, dato che alle persone non piace avere mostri come vicini”. Papyrus si ferma davanti ad un edificio bianco irriconoscibile dagli altri, facendo un parcheggio ad S perfetto.

La pittura di questo è secca come le ossa, noti, slacciando la cintura e scendendo in strada.

“Perciò, ha funzionato tutto?” chiedi speranzosa, come se chiedendolo lo rendessi vero. Sans scuote lentamente la testa.

“beh. Si è scoperto che non puoi costruire case in una notte e fare un buon lavoro” sospira, guidandoti fino alla porta dell’appartamento al piano terra. Toccando appena la maniglia si apre- la serratura deve essere rotta.

In realtà tutto è rotto. La prima cosa che noti entrando è l’odore di muffa. Riesci a vederla, lì raccapricciante sul soffitto, orribile e nera. Sans guarda Papyrus con sguardo colpevole. “abbiamo chiesto a qualcuno di venirla a controllare. Ma il padrone di casa ha detto che abbiamo invitato qualche moldsmal e ci ha fatto pagare cinquecento in più quel mese. Testa di cazzo. I moldsmal non fanno neanche… vabbè hai capito.” Dice scavando nelle tasche.

“LA TUA CASA HA UN’ODORE MIGLIORE!” dice Papyrus. Sta spostando le sue action figures da un mobile ad una busta di plastica. Ti avvicini per aiutarlo. Ugh c’è una pozza d’acqua stagnate sul pavimento di cemento verniciato e ti si infiltra fino a dentro la scarpa.

“scusa! scusa.” dice sans in fretta. “mi sono scordato di avvertirti. Continua a formarsi, entra acqua dalle crepe.” Rimani in piedi accanto alla pozza, i tuoi occhi vanno da una parte all’altra. C’è uno scarafaggio che cammina sul muro. La porta dell’unica camera da letto è aperta abbastanza da riuscire a vedere due materassi per terra e una pila di libri sistemati ordinatamente. Gli oggetti in casa sembrano immacolati, sono solo posizionati nel marciume.

“Anche Alphys ed Undyne sono in un posto del genere?” chiedi. Sans scuote la testa

“no, Alphys è stata veramente fortunata. L’università l’ha voluta dal primo istante che si è presentata nel campus. E le hanno fornito una delle case della facoltà. È molto bella.” Ti rassicura. “E la bambina vive con Tori, sai, la regina, perciò hanno una casa per diplomatici. Mi pento ancora di non aver fatto come Grillby e di aver comprato una casa quando potevo” sospira ancora. Esiti, con il cuore in gola, poi dici

“Ei, Pap, metti da parte tutto quello che vuoi okay? Io vado un attimo a parlare con Sans di fuori” Papyrus annuisce. Sans ti guarda con aria interrogativa, ma ti segue fuori. “restate da me.” Dici appena la porta si chiude. Ti guarda confuso.

“uh, sì è questo il piano” dice cominciando a sorridere, ma tu scuoti la testa.

“No, Intendo dire, stracciate il contratto, e andate via di qui. Tu e Papyrus potete rimanere da me quanto volete. Niente più muffa, niente più roba rotta, niente più affitto. Tu e Papyrus potete stare quanto volete. Non importa cosa. Potete avere un’intera ala della casa.  So che è strano, ci siamo appena conosciuti, ma non è giusto. Non voglio che viviate in un posto come questo. Non ho molto da offrire, ma ho quest’enorme casa, ed è _vuota_ tranne che per me, Ghost e un sacco di brutti ricordi. Perciò restate. Cioè andate via, da qui. e venite da me” Lo sguardo di Sans era sempre più afflitto mentre continui, ma dovevii dirlo.

“come hai fatto a sopravvivere, nel mondo? Come è possibile che non ti abbia mangiato intera?” sussurra “non puoi semplicemente dare a degli estranei il permesso di vivere con te, ______. Non tutte le persone sono buone, le persone fanno male a quelle come te.”

“Posso fare quel che cazzo voglio Sans” dici fissandolo negli occhi e sentendoti come un’adolescente. “E tu non mi farai del male. Né tantomeno Papyrus.”

“ho già fatto male a degli umani prima d’ora” dice Sans con un tono piatto

“lo so”

“gli ho fatto molto male.”

“lo avevo capito. Smettila di cercare di spaventarmi.” Dici, determinata a fargli entrare quest’idea nella testa. “non ti conosco da tanto, ma so che sei meglio di così. Puoi aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato in passato. Anche io. Ma non mi farai del male.” Strofina la pantofola contro il cemento screpolato e abbassa lo sguardo.

Quando ti guarda di nuovo, i suoi occhi brillano di blu, l’aria intorno a lui si spacca ancora una volta. Molto lentamente, come quando Ghost fa un agguato ad un topo, ti si avvicina. Perciò è questo il gioco. Sta aspettando che tu indietreggi. Lo guardi fisso, frustata dal fatto che ti stia mettendo alla prova in questo modo. “Ti ho detto che non ho paura della magia.” Dici, rifiutandoti di rompere il contatto visivo. Ugh, sta facendo di nuovo quella cosa. Stando così vicina a lui tutti i peli del tuo braccio si rizzano, e hai come un nodo da qualche parte nell’addome, come quando sei su una montagna russa, alla prima discesa. Ti raggiunge, e prende le tue spalle tra le sue mani, tenendole strette e poi ti senti frastornata. Stai quasi per sorridere, quasi per ridere, quando si avvicina, eliminando lo spazio tra di voi e senti le sue labbra contro le tue.

Labbra? E’ uno scheletro. Come…

Lo aggiungi alla lista delle cose di cui preoccuparti dopo.

Quando si allontana, ti senti come un forno, e capisci ormai l’arrossire faceva parte di te. Fortunatamente non sei da sola. Anche se sta ancora irradiando magia, c’è del blu familiare sui suoi zigomi.

Ha dei gran bei zigomi, pensi distrattamente, poi cerchi di non ridere, perché non sei sicura di riuscire a smettere.

“Vuoi ancora che veniamo da te?” dice. Oh,no hai bisogno di usare tutta la tua calma per non ridere, è così imbarazzante, perché non riesci a comportarti come una persona normale-

“uh. ovvio”

NON UNA RISPOSTA NORMALE,_______.

Ma Sans è soddisfatto, perché finalmente il sorriso gli raggiunge gl’occhi e comincia a ridere. Non riesci più a trattenerti e ti lasci andare ad una risata isterica anche tu. Finalmente ti lascia andare.

“puoi aspettare fuori un attimo?” ti chiede “devo ricapitolare tutto a Papyrus”

Non dire ovvio di nuovo. Per favore.

“ovvi-ovviamente, non ti preoccupare!” recuperi in extremis. “Sarà d’accordo di sicuro. Vi aspetto qui” ti sorride, un bel grande sorriso. Ed entra. Ti appoggi al muro e respiri con affanno. Okay, stava succedendo. Okay.

“OVVIAMENTE PUOI CHIEDERMI QUALSIASI COSA, FRATELLO” la voce di Papyrus è così forte che sembra provenire da accanto a te. A quanto pare il costruttore non aveva investito sull’insonorizzare le case.

“SE MI PIACE? È UNA BRAVISSIMA RAGAZZA!” Stai origliando, ti dici fermamente, e devi smettere subito. Cerchi di concentrarti su… c’è una strana lucertola su una chiazza marrone d’erba.

Non riesci proprio a capire cosa abbia attratto Lesser Dog.

“NON LO DICO SOLO PER FARTI FELICE, SANS!” Papyrus sta praticamente urlando. “MI PIACCIONO TANTE COSE DI LEI. È GENTILE CON TUTTI I SUOI AMICI PESCI ED UCCELLI. CI HA MOSTATO TUTTO A LAVORO DA LEI, E SA TANTE COSE! FA DELLE BATTUTE MOLTO BRUTTE, MA TI FANNO RIDERE, PERCIO’ PIACCIONO ANCHE A ME. GLI PIACE IL CIBO DEI MOSTRI. FA FELICE FRISK! HA UN GATTO GRIGIO DI CUI VOGLIO TANTO DIVENTARE AMICO. MI LASCIA USARE LA CUCINA PIU’ BELLA DEL MONDO! È LA MIGLIORE AMICA DI UNDYNE, E MI FIDO MOLTO DI LEI. È CORAGGIOSA, BELLA E SOPRATTUTTO TI RENDE FELICE. PERCIO’ SI MI PIACE TANTO”

Arrossisci.

“DAVVERO?”

“L’HA DETTO VERAMENTE?”

“WOWIE!” un secondo dopo la porta si apre di scatto mentre Papyrus urla “SI’, MI PIACEREBBE STARE DA TE E FARLA ESSERE LA MIA CASA! GRAZIE UMANA! GRAZIE SANS!” la strana lucertola si dà alla fuga, ma non puoi più far finta di prestarle attenzione, perché Papyrus ti abbraccia forte sollevandoti da terra. Ridi e ti agiti finché non ti rimette giù.

“Sono contenta che tu sia felice Papyrus! Andiamo ragazzi vi do una mano a prendere tutte le vostre cose. Pensate che riusciremo a far entrare tutto in macchina?”

Sans si sporge oltre la porta per guardare le poche cose che erano rimaste in casa dopo che Papyrus aveva preso tutte le sue action Figures.

“riusciremo a farle entrare in qualche modo”

* * *

 

Quando tornate a casa, ripeti ai ragazzi che possono scegliere qualunque stanza vogliano. Papyrus corre da una all’altra, aprendo le porte ed esplorando. Sans fa le spallucce.

Lui sceglie la stanza proprio accanto alla tua.


	14. In cui scopri che i tuoi genitori non vendevano i libri di scuola

**Capito 14: In cui scopri che i tuoi genitori non vendevano i loro libri di scuola.**

“E ABBIAMO MOLTO PIU’ SPAZIO QUI!” hai scoperto che riesci a sentire Papyrus a cinque stanze di distanza. Dopo aver chiamato polizia ed assicurazione ed aver aiutato i tuoi nuovi coinquilini a mettere apposto le loro poche cose (Sans lo aveva fatto in un paio di minuti, Papyrus invece aveva fatto tutto con cura, prendendo una stanza per le sue action figures, una per la sua collezione di rocce e la vecchia libreria come la sua sala dei puzzle.) ti sembra di meritare qualche minuto per sederti e rilassarti. Perciò, c’erano due ragazzi che vivevano con te ora. Beh, due scheletri. E uno dei due ti aveva baciato un paio d’ore fa.

Oh Dio, eri appena andata a convivere con il tuo fidanzato di un giorno?

….Hai appena pensato a lui come il _tuo fidanzato?_

Era estremamente imbarazzante. E non da te, pensi, buttandoti sul divano e fischiando per chiamare Ghost. E poi… gli angoli della tua bocca si alzano quando Sans entra nella stanza, con un libro di ingegneria elettronica- che doveva essere appartenuto ad uno dei tuoi genitori- tra le mani. Si siede a gambe incrociate accanto a te sul divano, aprendo il libro sulle gambe e guardandolo con aria interessata. Sembra che sappia che hai bisogno di un paio di minuti di silenzio in questo momento. Beh, del più silenzio possibile, visto la chiamata eccitata di Papyrus in una delle sue stanze.

“OH SONO SICURO CHE L’ADORERAI!” dice. C’è una pausa, poi ridacchia “CERTO CHE BABBO NATALE RIUSCIRA’ A TROVARMI QUI! CHE DOMANDE… NYEH HEH HEH…”

O cielo! Dovevi andare a comprare dei regali di natale ai ragazzi! Beh avevi un po' di soldi da parte… anche se sarebbero dovuti nel tuo fondo per una nuova macchina, pensi riluttante. Sans sorride sentendo la felicità nella voce del fratello.

Decidi che non è strano, vivere con lui, finché pensi che sia solo un amico che hai baciato e che ha aiutato i Mostri ad uscire dall’Underground.

Poi un pensiero ti passa per la testa.

“ei… Sans?” Lui alza la testa sorridendo ancora. “Papyrus sta parlando a Frisk?” Sans ridacchia.

“Se non con lei, si è fatto un’altra amica umana di cui non so nulla.”

“ma… Frisk non parla, giusto?” Uno sguardo di sorpresa gli attraversa la faccia.

“oh. Sì giusto. Frisk ha ancora il suo Monster phone”

“con uno schermo video?” chiedi mettendoti anche tu a gambe incrociate.

“no, no.” Chiude il libro che ha sulle gambe e alza la testa per guardarti meglio. “intendo dire. Pensaci. Gli umani e i mostri sono stati separati per centinaia di anni. Sarebbe meraviglioso se parlassimo la stessa identica lingua dopo tutto questo tempo. No?” Annuisci cautamente. Dopotutto avevi dovuto cercare alcune frasi anche nelle recite di Shakespeare, e non era vissuto così tanto tempo fa, tutto considerato. “i Mostri possono… oh questo è difficile da spiegare. Capiamo quello che dite, sai?” ridi.

“Sans questa spiegazione è terribile.” Sans ridacchia grattandosi il cranio.

“Okay. Riproviamoci” ci pensa un attimo. “perciò, tu hai un’anima.”

“Non è una cosa filosofica-“

“No.” Dice, puoi giurare che ha alzato gl’occhi al cielo, anche se non è la stessa cosa con quelle lucette nelle cavità oculari. “Tu hai un’anima. Punto.  Okay?”

“…okay” sorridi.

“e io riesco a vederla. E a sentirla. E la conosco. E se volessi potrei anche toccarla.” Ti gira la testa mentre cerchi di assorbire tutti questi fatti.

“davvero? E… com’è fatta? La mia anima?” non sei sicura al cento percento che non ti stia semplicemente prendendo in giro. La sua faccia diventa rispettosa mentre in qualche modo ti guarda _dentro_.

“Luminosa. Cocciuta. Cangiante. Come il fuoco di una candela. Non del colore del fuoco però. Come la luce sopra la candela. Ma pieno di colore, molto pieno? Non so se c’è una parola per quel colore. Non so se gli umani possono vederlo. Hm… determinato.” Dice e ti guarda di nuovo negl’occhi. “E divertente” dice con un piccolo sorriso. Oh, ti sposti leggermente sentendoti lusingata. “È un’anima veramente buona.” Ti rassicura, poi scuote la testa ricordandosi cosa ti stava spiegando. “ad ogni modo, noi possiamo vederle e possiamo sentirle e parlarci… attraverso?” si chiude nelle spalle. “non sapevo la lingua dei segni prima di incontrare la ragazzina. Ora conosco il significato di molti di quei segni, ma non ne ho veramente bisogno. Finché mi concentro, riesco a sentire Frisk e…” fa un sorriso enorme pensando a qualcosa che lo rende veramente felice. “la ragazzina, può sentirci. Non con le orecchie ma… con l’anima” sembrava estremamente soddisfatto da questa cosa.

Ti era difficile immaginare come dovesse essere. Conoscevi la storia di Frisk grazie ai telegiornali, ovviamente avevi capito quasi immediatamente chi fosse quando avevi sentito il suo nome. Frisk, da sola, ferita dalla caduta, che era riuscita a sentire una voce per la prima volta. Speri che fosse una bella voce. “deve essere stato…” dici senza riuscire a finire la frase. Sans segue il tuo treno di pensieri ed annuisce, il suo sorriso cala leggermente.

“difficile.” Conferma. “ma anche meravigliosa, dice Frisk. Povera bambina. Quando molti di noi l’abbiamo incontrata per la prima volta, c’è voluto un po’ per capirla. Eravamo arrugginiti.” Dice “alcuni di noi… non sono stati bravi. Alcuni hanno deciso di attaccarla per primi” dice con voce colpevole “una bambina tutta da sola, deve aver pensato che tutto l’Underground stesse cercando di ucciderla. Non gli avrei dato torto se avesse attaccato anche lei” dice, ma non riesce a guardarti negl’occhi. Sans non sa proprio mentire a volte.

“Ma Frisk è speciale. Molto speciale. Frisk non... molla mai, parlava e parlava e giocava ed ascoltava tutti i mostri che incontrava, anche se gli altri la ferivano lei continuava, finché non scattava qualcosa e ne diventavano amici.” Continua con voce fiera “Ho cercato di tenerla d’occhio, ma quella ragazzina era ovunque in ogni momento a volte.” Di nuovo c’è uno strano tono nella sua voce, che non riesci ben a capire. “Sono contento che sia qui, con Toriel. Nell’Underground sembrava molto più grande di quanto non fosse. Ora in superficie può finalmente comportarsi da bambina normale.” Dice, mettendo giù e gambe in modo da potersi piegare per accarezzare la schiena a Ghost che finalmente vi aveva raggiunto. “I poliziotti hanno detto nulla su quando verranno?” fai una smorfia.

“Hanno detto che manderanno qualcuno in settimana” dici riluttante “Credo che un’auto sfasciata non sia sulla cima della loro lista delle priorità” Sans non sembra sorpreso.

“C’avrei scommesso” dice prendendo Ghost in braccio appoggiando la testa sul bracciolo e spostando le sue gambe sul tuo grembo.

“comodo?” dici e lui ti fa un sorriso cattivo.

“molto” prende di nuovo il libro, cercando di capire come gestirlo insieme a Ghost. Doveva ancora imparare un paio di cose sui gatti. Proprio in quel momento entra Papyrus con il telefono appiccicato ad un lato della faccia.

“_________, ECCOTI! HO UNA DOMANDA!”

“Dimmi, pap.” Dici con una risata.

“POTREBBERO VENIRE FRISK E TORIEL STA SERA?” chiede nervoso “A FRISK PIACEREBBE VEDERE QUESTA CASA, E CREDO CHE TI PIACEREBBE TORIEL…” gli sorridi.

“Papyrus questa è casa tua adesso, ricordi? puoi invitare i tuoi amici quando vuoi.” Lo rassicuri “E comunque, mi piacerebbe molto incontrare la mamma di Frisk.” La Regina dei Mostri, quello sì che era un gran bel titolo, pensi.

“YAY!!” esclama Papyrus, poi va in cucina e ripete tutto parola per parola a Frisk. Sans ti sorride.

“Grazie per essere così gentile con mio fratello.” Dice piano. Tu stai picchiettando distrattamente sulla sua tibia con le dita, facendo un ghigno quando Ghost si piazza tra lui e il libro. Bene, almeno non si comportava da stronzo solo con te e bene solo con i tuoi amici.

“Tuo fratello è meraviglioso” lo rassicuri. “Mi piace tanto. Mi fa divertire, ma è un ragazzo così buono” Sans annuisce piano.

“troppo buono” ti confida “ma va bene. Sarò abbastanza stronzo per entrambi se serve a farlo rimanere così.” Si rimette giù quando riesce a spostare abbastanza il gatto per girare la pagina, completamente muto tranne che per un suono scontento quando le tue dita smettono di muoversi. Ridacchi e ricominci, facendo scorrere le dita sulla sua tibia, per curiosità. È calda e dura come l’acciaio. Come era possibile che ieri sera eri così comoda in braccio a lui?

Dopo un po’ il campanello suona, e Papyrus corre a rispondere con uno sguardo da cucciolo felice. Sans ti guarda da sopra il libro. “Sono arrivate in fretta.”

Fai un verso d’assenso. Dovresti alzarti, stavi aspettando una regnante dopotutto! Ma ti sentivi inglobata dal divano. Anche con delle gambe ossute e pesanti sul tuo grembo, non ricordavi l’ultima volta che ti eri sentita così a tuo agio. Beh di sicuro Papyrus gli farà fare un giro di casa prima di portare Frisk e Toriel da te, giusto? Sans ti guarda, e quando capisce che non vai di corsa, si rimette a leggere. Prendi il telefono, controllando se ci siano nuovi messaggi. Alzi lo sguardo quando ti senti osservata. Ti guardi intorno, e fai una smorfia quando capisci da dove arriva quella sensazione.

Undyne è ferma sulla soglia della stanza della TV. Il suo occhio è completamente aperto e la bocca spalancata in segno di meraviglia. Sans si accorge che qualcosa ha attirato la tua attenzione e segue il tuo sguardo fino alla soglia della stanza

“Oh, ciao Undyne. Pensavamo foste Toriel e Frisk. Alphys ha già fatto?” dice, con un tono tranquillo. L’occhio di Undyne si spalanca ancora di più, e con un incredibile sforzo chiude la bocca. Si schiarisce la gola e dice con un tono estremamente alto,

“Oh, ciao. _____. Sans. _______ e Sans. Io… torno subito” indietreggia lentamente. Non riesce ad uscire dalla tua sfera d’udito prima di fare degli urletti di vittoria, seguiti da una grande risata. Sans ti sta guardando. Sembra estremamente compiaciuto di sé stesso, noti, cercando di non ridere. Fai del tuo meglio per lanciargli uno sguardo severo, e sgusci via da sotto le sue gambe, andando alla ricerca di Undyne. Se si gasa ancora di più potrebbe rompere qualcosa, pensi. E ancora dovevi spiegargli tutta la faccenda dei coinquilini.

Potrebbe non solo rompere qualcosa alla novità. Potrebbe semplicemente… rompersi.


	15. In cui cominci ad avere dei dubbi sulla sanità mentale del giardiniere

**Capitolo 15: In cui cominci ad avere dubbi sulla sanità mentale del giardiniere.**

 

“Che ci fai qui, idiota! Non è il tuo fine primo tempo! Torna lì e accoccolati!” Undyne dice l’attimo in cui ti vede. La guardi male, sapendo che Sans può ancora sentirvi, la prendi sotto braccio e la trascini attraverso diversi corridoi finché sei sicura di essere fuori dalla portata d’occhio di Sans. Undyne si lamenta per tutto il viaggio, ma quando finalmente ti fermi (in un salottino molto formale, non ricordi nessuno che l’abbia mai usato, neanche i tuoi genitori quando erano vivi- ei, forse potresti vendere un po' di questi mobili per il tuo fondo macchina e regali!) lei squittisce in fretta e poi ti invita a sederti accanto a lei su un bellissimo divanetto a fiori.

“Okay.” Dice finalmente. “Okay mi sono persa un bel po' di cose. Dimmi tutto, scema.” Sembra così felice in questo momento realizzando che finalmente gli dirai tutto.

“Okay” dici suonando eccitata. Hai visto le persone fare queste cose nei film, ovviamente, ma ora eri tu a doverlo fare.  Stai per fare la telecronaca di ciò che quel cattivo ragazzo figo e protettivo (cosa? Non hai appena pensato di lui in questo modo) aveva fatto per conquistarti, alla tua migliore amica e state entrambe ridendo come sceme.

Ovviamente, nei film, la migliore amica non era una donna pesce muscolosa con una benda su un occhio, e l’interesse romantico non era di certo mai stato uno scheletro magico. Navigavi in acque inesplorate. “Perciò, siamo entrati in macchina e mi ha chiamata ‘tesoro’?” dici.

“COSA?”

“beh, no. Stavamo parlando, e gli ho detto che non volevo che lo rinchiudessero, e lui era tipo,” abbassi la voce per fare una terribile imitazione di Sans. “oh, non ci sono muri che possono trattenere questo cattivone, tesoro”

“COSA.” Dice Undyne, non è veramente una domanda, e comincia di nuovo a ridere.

“beh non proprio così, ma qualcosa del genere.” Ti correggi ridacchiando colpevole. “Ad ogni modo, siamo arrivati a casa sua….” L’atmosfera diventa più sobria quasi triste.

“Sì. Non…bello.” Dice Undyne sospirando.

“Undyne tu sei in un posto sicuro, vero? Te ed Alphys?” Undyne annuisce in fretta.

“Sì, le case della facoltà sono belle, lo prometto. Siamo vicino alla spiaggia, ed è una casetta di città, ma ha un giardino grande. Cioè, non come quello di questo posto, ma molto grande” ti rassicura “Niente muffa o perdite o ratti-“

“Avevano i ratti?!” esclami. Undyne si chiude nelle spalle ed annuisce.

“Mi piacciono i ratti. Mi piacciono tutti gli animali, sai? Ma quei cosi… hanno rosicchiato tutto. Sans aveva messo da parte dei soldi per poter comprare a Papyrus una TV, così poteva guardare Mettaton- che è fuori dalla tua casa in questo momento-“

E’ il tuo turno “COSA?” se c’è una storia di Mostri di successo, quello è Mettaton. Sembra che sia stato su ogni canale nello scorso anno, prima come l’ospite perfetto, ora come presentatore, attore, cantante, chef…. Sembra che non ci sia fine alle abilità di quel Robot.

“Sta aiutando Alphys ad installarti un sistema di sicurezza. Sai, lei lo ha creato, perciò rimangono in contatto. Zitta, Zitta, non è importante, Ti stavo solo dicendo che quei ratti hanno rosicchiato così tanto i cavi della TV che neanche Sans è riuscito a sistemarla. Ora torna alla tua storia!” dice con urgenza

“Okay. Okay. Beh, Ho visto com’era, e di come fosse contento Papyrus di vivere da qualche altra parte per un po’, e potevo capire che anche Sans era contento per Pap… perciò ho portato Sans fuori e gli ho chiesto se lui e Papyrus volessero vivere con me? Per quanto volevano?” dici tentennando. Sospira guardandoti come se capisse la situazione.

“Scusa, amica. Lo so. Gliel’ho chiesto centinaia di volte, e lui diceva sempre che stavano apposto. Io li volevo solo fuori di li, sai? Forse se glielo chiediamo tutte e due la prossima volta…”

“beh….. perciò, lui, um, ha detto che sono troppo gentile.”

“Okay.”

“E che il mondo mi avrebbe mangiata intera, credo?”

“okay… questa è nuova ma okay.”

“E io gli ho detto che non mi importava, e che lo volevo qui. E lui continuava a dire, lo sai, ‘bla bla bla posso fare male a tutti gli umani bla sono una persona cattiva,’”

“Questa è… una pessima imitazione di Sans, ______”

“E io ero tipo, smettila, Non ho paura di te? E poi è diventato tutto blu e”(sexy) “un po’ annebbiato…. Tipo come era nel garage prima. Voce” (sexy.) “profonda, i denti tutti” (oh Dio) “… appuntiti?” la faccia ti diventa rossa solo a pensarci. Undyne ti fissa alzando le sopracciglia lentamente.

“Wow. Wow. Tu non hai _assolutamente_ paura di quella roba, vero?” dice diabolicamente. “Oh, questo cambia un sacco di cose. Dovrò ridisegnarne almeno tre-“ si ferma. La fissi. Lei fissa te. Un lungo secondo passa.

“Undyne…” Inizi, poi ti fermi e scuoti la testa. Se stava disegnando un fumetto, o, conoscendo lei ed Alpys, usa serie di Manga sulla tua vita… non volevi semplicemente saperlo. “Sai una cosa, dimentichiamocelo. Non menzionare più disegni però. Ad ogni modo….” Avevi perso la foga, e stava per esserci un bel pezzo interessante. Cavolo, stavi aspettando questa parte!

“________, qual è il problema?” Undyne dice preoccupata “Non ti avrà veramente…. Fatto del male, giusto? Intendo-“

“Oh, Dio no!” dici di corsa. “Mi ha baciata!” c’è una grande pausa.

“COOOOOSAAAAAAAAA?!” urla Undyne, saltando. “Sì! Sì! CAZZO Sì! TU E SANS VI SIETE BACIATI. CE L’HAI FATTA, AMICA! HAI BACIATO UNO SCHELETRO! O, MEGLIO, UNO SCHELETRO TI HA BACIATO!” fa un balletto della vittoria, fiera come un genitore alla laurea del figlio. Poi, all’improvviso, si siede di nuovo, guardandoti. “perciò, uh, com’era?” Chiede come se fosse niente di che.  Alzi gl’occhi al cielo poi ridacchi.

“È stato… molto buono. È un bravo baciatore. Undyne però lui non ha le labbra?! Come ha, sai-“

“No, non lo so, perfavore dimmi tutto. Nei dettagli” Dice dolcemente. Fai un lamento, mentre aspetti che ricominci, e lei sospira. “Sans è il migliore che io conosca ad usare la magia. Se ha bisogno di labbra, sono sicura che riesca a farne un paio. E, com’era la sua lingua?” Chiede, spalanchi gl’occhi, come se chiedendolo con così tanta nonchalance non ti accorgessi di quanto fosse ficcanaso.

“Okay, 1, scortese. Non stavamo _limonando_ sulla soglia di casa sua, pervertita.” Ridi. “mi ha solo baciato. È stato…dolce. È stato sinceramente il bacio migliore che mi sia mai stato dato.” Undyne sta sorridendo da orecchio a orecchio. “e, uh…. 2. Solo per curiosità. Credi che riuscirebbe a fare una lingua?” butti fuori. Dopo un attimo di pausa Undyne annuisce e ride.

“Non preoccuparti. Sono sicura che riuscirebbe a fare _qualsiasi parte del corpo ti potrebbe servire,”_ dice. Oh Dio. Seppellisci la faccia tra le mani e cominci a ridere, poi guardi in alto completamente rossa.

“COMUNQUE.” Dici mettendo un punto “Credo stesse solo facendo capire le sue intenzioni-“

“ahahaha, No cazzo!”

“-perché lui e Pap si sono trasferiti qui. fissi. Ha pagato all’affittuario l’ultimo mese, messo le chiavi nella cassetta della posta, stracciato il contratto e, uh, si è trasferito in una delle camere da letto” La bocca di Undyne si spalanca di nuovo.

“Li hai veramente tolti di lì?” sussurra

“Sì. Il padrone della camera da letto accanto alla mia è ora ufficialmente uno scheletro, con poteri magici, che sai, oggi mi ha baciato” dici con voce un po’ imbarazzata, un po’ fiera accompagnata da un’enorme sorriso “E credo che Papyrus si sia trasferito… in letteralmente tutte le altre camere da letto in questo momento. Si sta divertendo da morire. Povero ragazzo, era così alto per quel posto…”

L’aria ti esce dai polmoni quando Undyne ti abbraccia forte. Sei stata abbracciata più volte in questa settimana che negli ultimi dodici anni, pensi. Quando Undyne si allontana, ha una faccia seria.

“Se non avessi lavorato al reparto informazioni dell’acquario il giorno che sono entrata… se non avessi insistito che facessi domanda per qualcosa di meglio che guardia notturna… Dio, se abbiamo avuto fortuna, io e i miei amici, che tu eri lì.” Mormora. “Se non avessi avuto le palle di entrare…” devi ridere a quest’affermazione.

“Undyne se c’è qualcosa che non ti manca sono le palle.” Dici “Ma anche se non ci fossimo viste, avrei comunque incontrato Sans dal veterinario. E mi avrebbe comunque chiesto il numero. Anche in una linea temporale del tutto diversa, sono sicura che saremmo comunque diventate amiche.”

“Destino?” dice, di nuovo sorridente

“certo, se la vedi così.” Dici sorridendo anche tu. “Okay, sei felice ora? Voglio andare a vedere cosa la tua fidanzata e Mettaton stanno facendo! Oh, cielo, è veramente come sembra in TV?”

* * *

 

Si lo è veramente. Lui ed Alphys sono fermi davanti alla porta d’ingresso, istallando qualcosa di complicato sulla maniglia. Papyrus sta fissando una telecamera sulla parte più alta della cornice della porta, usando la sua altezza per evitare l’uso di una scaletta. È piccola abbastanza da non essere facilmente notata. Sans girovaga con le mani nelle tasche, guardando i lavori da vicino. Vi guarda e vi fa un sorriso. Mettaton al contrario, corre verso di voi appena vi vede.

“Undyne! Sei tornata. Oh, e questa dovrebbe essere la bellissima ______ di cui ho sentito tanto parlare?” I suoi occhi si spostano su di te, il suo sorriso diventa più grande quando ridacchi e lo saluti con la mano.

“Oh, Ciao! Wow, grazie tante per essere venuto ad aiutarci! Dio, non avrei mai sognato di incontrarti oggi.” Dici, sentendoti frastornata, gl’occhi di Mettaton si illuminano.

“Oh…cielo!” dice, abbandonando del tutto Alphys. “Alphys non mi aveva detto che eri una fan!”

“Oh, sì lo sono, dal primo giorno!” dici sorridendo. Non avevi idea che i tuoi amici erano così vicini a questo robot famoso. “Quando sei andato a quello show di ballo e hai fatto quel tango, e tutto l’internet è impazzito sulle tue scarpe”

“Armani, tesoro, me le sono fatte fare su misura. Alphys ha dovuto disegnarmi dei nuovi piedi quella notte, apposta per le scarpe!” dice passando la mano nei suoi capelli scuri.

“Alphys, è incredibile!” dici

“Uh, o-oh, è stato uh… Sans puoi tenere un attimo q-questi cavi, per favore?” chiede facendo cenno alla parte di cui si occupava Mettaton. È sudata, persa a fare le sue cose, troppo concentrata per parlare di danza. Anche Undyne sembra concentrata quando la guarda. I denti che mordicchiano il labbro inferiore.

Non noti il sorriso di Sans che svanisce mentre si avvicina per sostituire il robot. Sei troppo impegnata a divertirti.

“Oh e poi! Tu e Napstablook, giusto? Si chiama così? Quella performance al Saturday Night Live è già una leggenda! Siete stati bravissimi!” dici “ho ascoltato il tuo album live, tipo un milione di volte, guarda.” Dici scavando nelle tasche cercando il tuo telefono per fargli vedere il numero di volte che lo hai sentito, poi fai un lamento. “Oh, sono proprio appiccicosa, vero? Sono sicura che volevi solo passare una giornata normale –“

“Oh, NO, CARA!” dice Mettaton, i bassi della sua voce vibrano. “avevano detto che eri fantastica, ma non potevamo immaginare che una creatura meravigliosa come te potesse avere tutti questi interessi!” oh, cielo, Mettaton, dalla TV, ti ha appena chiamato meravigliosa. Lo segni sulle cose da aggiungere all’album dei ricordi!

“Stai scherzando?” dici. “Guardati! Puoi cantare, puoi ballare e puoi anche cucinare?”

“Ti piace il mio programma di cucina?” chiede Mettaton, suonando completamente contento.

“Ovviamente! Dio, quando sei stato fianco a fianco con Gordon Ramsay, ed hai fatto quel _salmon en croute_ con la salsa di erbette fresche che hai cucinato dentro al limone, e quando lo hai tagliato e nessuno riusciva a capire come tu avessi fatto? Oh, oh non dirmelo, e poi la terrina ricoperta di tartufi…. E il fiore che si squagliava da solo e formava una mousse di cioccolato a forma di un fiore differente. Ho sempre voluto fare qualcosa che sembrasse almeno un decimo bello”, Mettaton sospira in assoluta gioia.

“spostati un attimo alla luce, cara, fatti guardare meglio.” Dice piano. Lo guardi stupefatta, ma ubbidisci, spostandoti nella parte illuminata del vialetto davanti casa-  è molto soleggiato anche se è dicembre.

“Qui va bene?” chiedi dubbiosa.

“Meravigliosa” mormora Mettaton. Devi sorridere a quest’affermazione. Parla come se stesse cercando di sedurti. Ti cammina in torno, facendo dei suoni di apprezzamento. “Ottima figura. Interamente strabiliante, capelli perfetti” dice “Dio, volete solo infilarci la faccia in mezzo vero ragazzi!” Dice a Papyrus e Sans.

“NO!” dice Papyrus allegramente. Sans fa un suono estremamente stranito, che non è una risposta. Ti giri per guardarlo ma Mettaton domanda di nuovo la tua attenzione.

“Occhi veramente luminosi e grandi. Un naso adorabile.” Si avvicina e ti ci dà un buffetto con la punta di un dito, e fai di tutto per non ridere. “Una bocca molto espressiva. Metti mai il rossetto, tesoro? Potrei raccomandarti delle ottime marche che farebbero esplodere quelle labbra” dice passandoti le dita sugli zigomi “Che ne dici, bellezza, ti piacerebbe venire con me a Los Angeles, forse Tokyo, in un paio di settimane quando tutto sarà sistemato? Ti darò una mano a spiccare il volo!” lo guardi stupefatta, poi inizi a ridere.

“oh, wow, Mettaton, è un… offerta meravigliosa. Grazie molte, ma credo di dover passare. Sono molto felice qui.” dici, e con una fitta, realizzi che è vero. “ho un ottimo lavoro qui, non credo di poter mettere a repentaglio il mio piano di diventare capo dell’acquario in quindici anni se scappo per cercare la fama.” Dici con un sorriso. Mettaton fa un broncio.

“Sei sicura?” dice, togliendoti la mano dalla faccia. “È solo che hai un qualcosa, lo so, riesco a sentirlo.”

“Mi sembra molto convinta, amico” Sans si era avvicinato, con un’aria molto agitata. “_____ sa quello che vuole.” Standoti accanto intreccia le sue ossa fredde con le tue dita, strizzandoti la mano. Lo guardi, e poi capisci. Oh cielo. Il tuo dolce, stupido ossone qui, stava morendo di gelosia.

Beh facendo mente locale di quello che era successo negl’ultimi minuti, capisci che era leggermente giustificato. Mettaton guarda le vostre mani con interesse. “Oh… Cielo.” Miagola quasi “Non sapevo che foste di già così _buoni_ amici!” Sans lo guarda, ma beh, cosa potrà dire? Non stavate uscendo ufficialmente. Non eravate neanche mai andati ad un appuntamento. Vi eravate solo trasferiti assieme e baciati in una sola volta. Guardando il tuo _scemosso_ \- si il TUO Scemosso- decidi di essere la più chiara possibile.

“Beh, noi abbiamo un appuntamento. Domani sera dopo lavoro, giusto, Sans?” Sans ti guarda, e all’improvviso gli si riaccende il sorriso.

“Giusto.” Conferma. Mettaton fa un'altra smorfia, come se gli avessi dato una notizia terribile. Il suo recitare ti fa ridere di nuovo, ma riesci a fermarti presto. “a proposito” dice Sans “posso parlarti un attimo in privato, tesoro? Forse lì?” dice indicando con la testa il gruppo di cespugli ben tenuti sul davanti del tuo giardino, facilmente fuori dalla sfera uditiva degl’altri. Huh.

“uh… certo Sans” Dici. Mettaton guarda degli occhi Sans, con un sorrisetto sulla faccia. “non ti ha chiamato tesoro” è questo che la faccia di Mettaton stava dicendo, e ti sentivi leggermente scocciata dal fatto che Mettaton stesse mettendo alla prova il tuo… beh, il tuo Sans. Perciò gli lasci la mano e gli metti il braccio sulla schiena mentre camminate fino a dove voleva, poi inclini la testa, guardandolo.

“Perciò volevi venire a vedere questi cespugli a forma di… due cigni e un velociraptor?” dici, distratta dagli animali ritagliati nei cespugli ora che eri più vicina. “Wow, se quello è un cigno è fatto veramente male-“

“ei.” Dice tagliando il tuo discorso. “Volevo solo dirti, sai, non devi sentirti come se fossi bloccata con me, qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra di noi. Io, uh, ti ho baciato prima perché volevo che sapessi cosa provavo per te… prima che fossi sicura di prenderci in casa.” Sospira. “Ma non voglio che tu ti senta in obbligo di essere più che amici solo perché io e mio fratello viviamo qui con te ora. Non che tu non voglia. Guarda, lo so, siamo male assortiti.”

Oh, wow questo ha fatto male.

“Come-“  cominci ma Sans scuote la testa.

“Intendo dire, non perché siamo un’umana ed un Mostro.” Dice. “Ma sappiamo entrambi che puoi avere qualunque umano o Mostro tu voglia, senza problemi” sbuffi

“Oh, certo, lo sappiamo entrambi” dici con sarcasmo. Continua, ignorandoti.

“Non sono come Mettaton. Non posso portarti negli stessi posti o mostrarti le stesse cose. Anche gli umani amano i tipi come lui, ma io non sono lui. Non sono sempre divertente o facile da gestire, ho un sacco di problemi e tu sei semplicemente… meravigliosa e intelligente e hai quest’anima bellissima e io sono polvere rispetto-“

Non sopporti più sentirlo parlare di sé stesso in questo modo. Ovviamente, aveva dei difetti, ma anche tu. Non può semplicemente capire l’ammirazione e l’affetto che hai per lui. Per non parlare della preoccupazione e la paura che hai per lui, e, beh un’attrazione viscerale. Ed è questa che ti fa avvicinare a lui per baciarlo. Molto piano. Le tue labbra colpiscono ossa e denti, non labbra morbide. Ma non ti lasci distrarre.

(“DAIIIII!!!” senti la voce di Undyne senza problemi.)

Ti allontani di un centimetro, studiando la luce che ha negl’occhi. Fa un piccolo sospiro e si accende, con gli occhi che brillano blu di nuovo. Hai i brividi quando toglie di nuovo la distanza fra voi due, baciandoti con più energia di quanto avesse fatto prima.

(“SANS PERFAVORE SMETTILA, MI STAI METTERNDO IN IMBARAZZO!” dice Papyrus. “OWIE UNDYNE NON MI COLPIRE!) ti allontani per prima, l’urlo di Papyrus ti aveva fatto ricordare che eri nel tuo giardino, baciando uno scheletro di fronte a tutti i tuoi nuovi amici e una star della TV. Oh e la regina dei mostri sarebbe arrivata a breve. Ti schiarisci la voce.

“Mi piace guardare Mettaton in televisione, scemo! Ecco tutto! Impazzirei nel giro di mezz’ora se dovessi andare da qualsiasi parte con lui!” gli sorridi piano. “Guarda, la mia storia di appuntamenti è praticamente una serie di avventure in cui io faccio casini o che ci rinuncio dopo un paio di appuntamenti. Non sono proprio brava, nelle relazioni. Anche perché non ne ho mai avuta una seria.” Dici arrossendo leggermente. “Perciò, questo è nuovo per me, la voglia di… voler stare con qualcuno, credo?” Dici sentendo il dietro del tuo collo andare a fuoco.

“mmm, perciò tu mi _vuoi_?” ripete, facendoti un sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto. Ti chiedi come sia possibile che ti faccia venire voglia di sorridere, alzare gli occhi al cielo e ridere tutto insieme.

“Ottimo tentativo, stronzetto” dici ancora rossa. “Sto solo dicendo. Mi porti fuori domani sera e noi… cominciamo da lì, credo?”

“uhh, tesoro, credo che abbiamo già iniziato.” Puntualizza.

Beh, non puoi dargli torto.


	16. In cui Mettaton sa molto di arredamento vecchio stile

**Capitolo 16: In cui Mettaton sa molto di arredamento vecchio stile.**

* * *

 

 **Note della traduttrice** : sto provando a scrivere i discorsi di Sans tutti in minuscolo, come fa l’autrice, ditemi che ne pensate.

* * *

 

Una volta che il sistema di sicurezza era stato istallato sulle porte, le telecamere erano le prossime da istallare. Alphys ti stava facendo guidare il gruppo di camera in camera, piantando telecamere con sensori di movimento dove avevano più campo visivo dalle finestre. In realtà, Alphys stava facendo tutto il lavoro. Undyne era impegnata a fissare te e Sans. Mettaton stava ancora flirtando, e Papyrus aveva rinunciato del tutto e stava aspettando Frisk e Toriel alla porta principale come un cagnolino. Fai un cenno alle telecamere. “Perciò, cosa succede se vedono qualcuno che non dovrebbe essere lì?” chiedi. Alphys sorride fiera.

“danno a-agli intrusi dieci secondi per andarsene.” Dice. “suona un disco, che dice di andarsene o si attiveranno le difese.”

“difese?” chiedi. Mettaton sorride.

“Laser, cara.” Dice “Funzionano benissimo. Stordiscono qualunque nemico. E se non funzionano, beh, puoi sempre chiamare il tuo caro amico Mettaton, e sarà qui in un baleno per salvarti!” ti fa un occhiolino. Oh, sai cosa sta facendo- i suoi occhi si spostano impercettibilmente verso Sans.

“non sarà necessario.” Sans non può che rispondergli. “io sarò qui.” dice guardando il robot negl’occhi, e pronuncia molto chiaramente, “ogni. singola. notte.” Poi ti guarda con una sicurezza infuriante.

“Ragazzi” sospiri. “Mettaton, So che vivi per queste cose, ma non c’è bisogno di fare teatrino in questo momento, okay? Ho avuto una giornataccia oggi. E Sans…” lasci perdere sospirando. Che potevi fare? Fargli la ramanzina perché aveva detto che ti avrebbe protetto in caso di pericolo? Eri comunque sicura che stesse alludendo a qualcos’altro, dal modo in cui aveva guardato Mettaton. Non sei una fan dell’essere trattata come un trofeo. “Comportatevi bene.” Sospiri di nuovo.

“Oh, cara, sono molto dispiaciuto!” dice Mettaton piagnucolando. “Non avevo intenzione di stressarti, soprattutto con la giornataccia che hai passato. Oh, mi sento una persona terribile! Vieni qua gioiellino!” ti abbraccia spingendoti la faccia sul suo petto metallico. “Che stella dello spettacolo sarei se non consolassi la mia fan numero uno in modo adeguato?!” Ridi, al pensiero di quanto sia ridicola la situazione. Ti accarezza i capelli con cura “Dai, Dai, cucciola. Andrà tutto apposto”.

In questa posizione Mettaton sa che non riesci a vedere null’altro che il suo petto, perciò non ha problemi a fare un sorriso da predatore a Sans. Sans lo guarda con una furia pura, ma appena Mettaton ti libera dall’abbraccio ha di nuovo un sorriso placido sulla faccia.

Undyne, invece stava appena prestando attenzione all’istallazione per gustarsi la scena.

“Ei, ________, hai del pop-corn?” Chiede con la voce alta. La guardi con aria confusa.

“Uh, non credo, perché?” quando Undyne ti fa uno sguardo innocente, pensi di aver capito. “Oh, cielo, non abbiamo pranzato, ed è praticamente ora di cena. Mi dispiace tanto. Dovrai avere una fame da lupo!” sospiri e poi realizzi. “Oh no. Oh, Dio, la regina sta per venire per cena.” Fai un respiro profondo, cercando di pensare cosa dovessi fare. “Mangia la pizza? Abbiamo un po’ di avanzi… oh cielo, meglio che prenda qualcos’altro.” Undyne sospira.

“Tesoro, vado a dare una mano a _______ con la cena.” Dice ad Alphys, che si era ritirata dalla conversazione per concentrarsi su, beh, qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo con quei cavi.

“mhm, okay, bene.” Dice distratta, alzando lo sguardo solo quando Undyne le dà un bacio sulla guancia. “Sans, puoi prendermi, sai… quella cosa rotonda? Mettaton ho bisogno di quelle lenti. No la più grande prima.” È divertente. In questo momento non balbetta. È totalmente in controllo di quello che sta creando. È bello vederla così. Sorridi ad Undyne, e poi guardi sia Mettaton che Sans.

“Comportatevi. Bene.” Dici fermamente, e entrambi ti guardano come degli scolaretti beccati a bisticciare.

Hanno il buon senso di smettere di litigare finché non sei abbastanza lontana.

* * *

 

Passi accanto a Papyrus, che è piazzato dietro alla porta principale. “Ei, Papyrus, questo non le farà arrivare prima.” Gli dici.

“LO SO. SONO SOLO IMPAZIENTE” dice “FRISK È COSI’ CONTENTA DI VEDERE CASA TUA!”

“Casa nostra.” Gli ricordi. “Andiamo, amico, hai portato qui tutta la tua roba. Alphys ti ha anche le chiavi della serratura nuova! È ufficiale!” Non vuoi che pensi che debba tornare in quella brutta casa.

“CASA MIA.” Si corregge, e ti sorride. “OH, UMANA. SONO MOLTO CONTENTO DI AVERTI IMPRESSINATO COSI’ TANTO CHE TU SENTA IL BISOGNO DI AVERMI INTORNO.” Dice felice, poi ti si avvicina come se ti stesse per bisbigliare all’orecchio. “PERO’ NON C’E’ BISOGNO DI BACIARE SANS PER TENERMI QUI, SONO FELICE DI RIMANERE. SO CHE PER TE DEVE ESSERE STATO TERRIBILE.”

Dio Santo quello non era un bisbiglio! “Pap le mie orecchie!” Dici, cercando di ignorare la risata di Undyne. Ti senti che _devi_ spiegare a Papyrus quello che sta succedendo. Ti sei inserita in questa famiglia in un attimo, e anche se è molto grande, sai che Papyrus è abbastanza giovane. Vuoi che sia tranquillo con i cambiamenti. “Non ti preoccupare Papyrus” dici, quando l’orecchio smette di fischiare. “Tuo fratello ed io, um…”

“VI DATE APPUNTAMENTI?”  chiede Papyrus eccitato “SO TUTTO SU GLI APPUNTAMENTI, POSSO DARTI DEI CONSIGLI! GLI HAI GIA’ FATTO GLI SPAGHETTI?”

“uh…” Guardi Undyne con occhi imploranti, ma lei è troppo impegnata a ridere sotto i baffi. Okay, nessun aiuto. “Non ancora Pap. Tuo fratello mi porta fuori domani sera, però, se per te va bene” beh tu avevi improvvisato sul ‘domani’ prima mentre parlavi con Mettaton ma a Sans sembrava andare più che bene.

“OH, CIELO! ALMENO POSSO LAVORARE UN PO’ SUL MIO ADDESTRAMENTO! E UNDYNE PUO’ VENIRE QUI, SOPRATTUTTO DATO CHE SANS NON CI SARA’!” guardi Undyne ad occhi stretti e mimi la parola “addestramento?”  si stringe nelle spalle.

“Suona come un piano Pap” Dice e sorride allo scheletro. Ti schiarisci la voce.

“Ma, uh, ti va bene tutto ciò?” Papyrus fa del suo meglio per fare un sorriso cattivo.

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH. SE SANS DEVE ANDARE AD UN APPUNTAMENTO CON QUALCUNO, SONO CONTENTO CHE SIA TU, UMANA. QUANDO È FELICE LE SUE BATTUTE MIGLIORANO UN PO’.”

Beh, probabilmente questo è il meglio che tu possa ricevere da Papyrus.

Proprio in quel momento il campanello suona e Papyrus apre di corsa la porta. Sulla soglia c’è Frisk che subito corre in braccio a Papyrus.

C’è anche una donna capra di due metri e mezzo, le braccia piene di buste e scatole che stanno emanando un odore buonissimo. C’è un’enorme macchia di farina sul suo maglione viola, e guarda per terra confusa. Ti accorgi che è caduta una mela da una delle sue buste, senza pensarci ti pieghi e la raccogli. Ti lancia uno sguardo sollevato.

“Oh Grazie! Spero che non abbiate ancora mangiato!” dice. Oh la sua voce è meravigliosa. Undyne prende le cose dalle braccia di Toriel.

“Assolutamente no, sua maestà, è meraviglioso!” dice eccitata. “Oh, cielo. È una Crostata di lumache?! _____, porto tutto in quella stanza con il tavolo enorme!” Scappa via lasciandoti all’ingresso con la regina mentre Frisk e Papyrus chiacchierano.

“Solo una piccola.” Dice la regina con aria quasi colpevole, poi ti guarda di nuovo “Oh, Cielo, non ci eravamo mai incontrate di persona, giusto?” Ti prende una mano e la stringe tra le sue. Ti senti molto piccola in confronto “Io sono Toriel. Ho sentito molto parlare di te da parte di Frisk negli scorsi giorni e sento che siete già molto amiche!” dice, facendoti un sorriso timido ma pieno d’amore.

“Oh! CIAO!” dici e prendi un respiro profondo. “Mi dispiace tanto, È solo che non ho ben chiaro come comportarmi con una regina.” E stai ancora cercando di capire tutto il resto, come il fatto che il tuo attore preferito sia al piano di sopra, probabilmente litigando con il tuo fidanzato (uff, ecco di nuovo quel termine) o e la tua migliore amica era così a suo agio in casa tua da sapere che la sala da pranzo potesse ospitarvi tutti senza neanche chiedertelo. Toriel scuote la testa.

“Per favore, non ti preoccupare! Fai finta di non aver mai sentito quel titolo scemo!” ti prega. “Per favore pensami solo come la madre di Frisk” Esiti, poi annuisci velocemente. Puoi farlo.

“Beh, sono molto contenta che siate entrambe qui! Ah” Frisk si è finalmente staccata abbastanza da Papyrus per poterti saltare in braccio. “Hey piccoletta!” ridi, facendo in modo di essere voltata verso di lei, così ti poteva vedere.

“Frisk! Le buone maniere! Non saltiamo in braccio ai nuovi amici, giusto?” Dice Toriel. Frisk esita, poi sorride, dicendo ‘scusa’ con le labbra, facendo segni che non conosci. Dovevi assolutamente segnarti a qualche corso Online per imparare la lingua dei segni. Toriel sorride.

“Molto meglio.” Dice a Frisk. “Frisk vorrebbe ringraziarti per averci invitato a casa tua, e anche per aver invitato lo Zio Papyrus e lo Zio Sans a vivere con te. Dicono che casa tua è meravigliosa e che… hai avuto problemi con gli umani anche tu…” Frisk continua a segnare Toriel la guarda Scioccata. “Frisk! Di sicuro non _picchierai nessuno_!” L’ammonisce. Tu ridacchi e gli scompigli i capelli.

“Grazie del pensiero però, piccoletta.” Dici, e poi sorridi di nuovo a Toriel.

“Anche io, devo dirti quanto ti sia grata” inizia “Sans faceva in modo che ci vedessimo sempre nella mia nuova casa, e so come sono le case dei Mostri, da quelle parti” scuoti piano la testa sospirando.

“Beh, Sans voleva rimanere per essere sicuro che i vandali non tornassero. Gli ho solo dato un altro calcio per buttarli fuori di li.” Dici. “Ei, Pap, perché non mostri a Frisk tutte le tue nuove camere?” Papyrus brilla al consiglio, prende Frisk per mano dicendo,

“CHE IDEA MERAVIGLIOSA!” mentre la trascina per i corridoi. Frisk ride mentre viene portata in giro. Toriel sorride e poi ti guarda di nuovo.

“Oh, cielo, dove sono le mie di maniere. Posso prenderti qualcosa da bere? Oh, e hai portato anche tutto quel cibo per cena!” Dici sentendoti maleducata.

“Oh, alcune cose hanno bisogno di essere riscaldate al forno se non ti dispiace. Però non mi dispiacerebbe una tazza di the mentre tutto si riscalda…” dice con un po’ di vergogna.

“t-tutto fatto!” Alphys dice dal piano di sopra, e poi vi raggiunge con aria stanca.

“La tua prima linea difensiva è operativa cara.” Mettaton e Sans appaiono dopo di lei “Oh, salve sua Maestà”.

“ciao tori.” Dice Sans calmo, e sembra come se si sia trattenuto molto per non spingere Mettaton per le scale. Quando ti raggiunge ti stringe il braccio intorno ai fianchi. Toriel sembra capire, e il suo sorriso diventa più caldo.

Bene. Anche la tua faccia.

“Andiamo ragazzi, stavo per andare a preparare una tazza di the a Toriel. Lei è stata così gentile da portare da mangiare per tutti!” dici sorridendo ai tuoi amici. “Perché non andiamo tutti in cucina e a prendere da bere, mentre io riscaldo da mangiare. Grazie molte per il vostro duro lavoro, comunque. Significa… veramente molto per me.”

“E’ s-stato divertente!” dice Alphys in fretta.

“Tutto per te bellezza.” Dice Mettaton felice. La presa di Sans sui tuoi fianchi si fa più forte, ma ti sorride.

“tutto ciò che posso fare per te, lo farò.” Dice serio, e puoi dire con sicurezza che è vero.

“Grazie.” Mormori, poi ridi. “Andiamo, ragazzi, andiamo in cucina. Neanche uso mai questa parte della casa. Papyrus! Frisk!” Chiami.

“IN UN MINUTO, UMANA, FRISK NON HA ANCORA VISTO IL PUZZLETORIUM!” Urla Papyrus impaziente. Alzi gli occhi al cielo, chiedendoti come tutto ciò fosse diventato così normale, e poi li guidi fino in cucina.

Sans lascia il tuo fianco, ma solo per poter intrecciare le sue dita con le tue.

“Non sei stato troppo cattivo con Mettaton, vero?” dici bisbigliando. “Mi piace!”

“lo so. ecco perché non è un mucchio di rottami in questo momento.” Borbotta. Cerchi di non ridere alla sua affermazione, ma fallisci

“Beh, sono sicura che si è divertito a torturarti.” Dici, ancora ridendo. “Ma hai bisogno di rilassarti. C’è solo un Mostro per me in questo momento”

“davvero?” ti giri per guardarlo male- avevi ammirato lo sguardo che Toriel aveva lanciato a Frisk prima, perciò ne volevi uno tutto tuo- ma aveva un’aria così felice che ti dimentichi di farlo.

“Uh, sì, Scemosso.” Gli dici sorridendo. Rimane zitto per un attimo, camminandoti accanto (e ascoltando il ciarlare di Mettaton su qualsiasi mobile antico che possedessi in casa)

“grandioso.” Dice, guardandoti di nuovo.

Grandioso.


	17. In cui Mettaton parla francese

**Capitolo 17: In Cui Mettaton Parla Francese**

* * *

 

 

La cena era stata meravigliosa. Beh, più o meno. Mettaton aveva continuato a punzecchiare Sans ogni volta che ne aveva la possibilità, il che era diventato molto snervante. Lentamente, però, forse realizzando che non ridevi molto (o che Sans rispondeva molto di meno quando era seduto accanto a te con il ginocchio contro il tuo), il robot aveva rinunciato, riluttante, e invece aveva cominciato a parlarti di tutte le antichità che avevi in casa.

“Ma ovviamente, cara, devi sapere la _provenance_ di questa bellissima _étagère.”_ Insiste. Lo guardi confuso.

“Oh. La libreria? È vecchia” dici. La conversazione si ripete con vari oggetti durante tutta la cena. Forse Sans stava ridendo un po’ troppo al tuo totale disinteresse per tutti i tuoi pezzi d’arredamento d’epoca. Stavi valutando l’idea di ammonirlo ma, beh, ti faceva quel sorriso sincero ogni volta che sapeva di aver esagerato.

Cominciavi a pensare che non fosse un sorriso sincero. Poteva essere stato semplicemente progettato per farti sciogliere. E Mannaggia a lui, funzionava. E, beh, Mettaton era stato duro con lui tutto il giorno, perciò sapere che avevi così poche cose in comune con il Robot lo rendeva veramente felice.

Un’altra cosa che non ti faceva sentire a tuo agio (Oltre ad Undyne che ti passava un pezzo di crostata alle lumache sotto al naso) era, sorprendentemente, Toriel. O più nello specifico, Toriel e Sans. Erano chiaramente molto più amici di quanto ti fosse stato detto, e non avevano problemi a farsi battute che solo loro capivano. Non è che fossi gelosa; te lo sei ripetuto diverse volte, perciò ovviamente, non dovevi esserlo. Giusto. È solo che sembrava così tranquillo e a casa con lei. E lei era, beh, non era te. Lei era elegante, raffinata, materna, bella e brava a cucinare. Aveva una famiglia con Frisk, e un lavoro che consisteva nel prendersi cura di umani e di Mostri, e non di pinguini affamati. Ed era estremamente cortese! Ti aveva ringraziato di tutto così tante volte, e aveva anche lasciato dei biscotti per te ed i ragazzi da mangiare dopo che se ne fosse andata, avevaanche promesso che avrebbe portato Frisk qui, tutte le volte che Papyrus avesse voluto. Era semplicemente…

Irrefrenabile.

Dopo che tutti se ne erano andati (con un’altra serie di abbracci a cui finalmente cominciavi ad abituarti), rimanevate solo tu, Sans e Papyrus. Papyrus stava sbadigliando e Sans ridacchiava.

“okay, amico. fammi vedere dove vuoi dormire, okay? ti ricordi dove hai lasciato i tuoi libri?”

“UH…NELLA LIBRERIA?!” dice Papyrus come se fosse ovvio, poi fa un grande sbadiglio diretto a te “SANS STA PER LEGGERMI UNA FAVOLA DELLA BUONANOTTE” annuncia.

“Oh figo Paps!” Dici, solo leggermente sorpresa. Dopotutto Papyrus aveva tutti quei libri con lui per un motivo. Papyrus aspetta per un momento, poi ci riprova

“SE VUOI, PUOI SENTIRE LE STORIE ANCHE TU. O MAGARI FARE LE VOCI FEMMINILI, SANS NON LE SA FARE-“

“dai, amico, _____ ha avuto una lunga giornata. non farle pressioni, okay?” Dice in fretta Sans. Scuoti la testa. Sì hai avuto una lunga giornata, ma potrebbe durare un altro po'. E, okay, non eri Toriel, ma almeno potevi leggere un libro.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus alla fine non aveva voluto nessuno dei suoi libri. Quando aveva visto i tuoi di quando eri piccola nella libreria. Aveva iniziato a cercare tra quei vecchi libri impolverati, mentre tu ridacchiavi. Dio, ne era passato di tempo. Beh, eri già troppo grande per le favole della buonanotte anche prima che i tuoi genitori morissero, ma non ti era mai capitato di vedere di nuovo quei libri. Per Papyrus però erano un tesoro da scoprire. Con timidezza, ve ne porta uno.

“Oh, guarda! Alla scoperta dei mari con Dora! Era uno dei miei preferiti da piccola!” ridi, guardando il libro.

“È PER QUESTO CHE HAI DECISO DI LAVORARE ALL’ACQUARIO?” chiede Papyrus.

“Uh, sì, qualcosa del genere.” Dici, non volevi spiegare che il tuo capo ti aveva trovato, affamata e sporca, girovagando davanti all’acquario aspettando che qualcuno buttasse la matrice di un biglietto in modo da poter entrare. Era un posto pacifico, all’epoca. Tutto semplice, prevedibile e allo stesso modo in continuo movimento e magico. Ti offrì un lavoro in biglietteria, e tu lasciasti il tuo lavoro come lavapiatti quella sera stessa. Ed eccoti, otto anni dopo, già esperta in tante cose...

Ti stavi perdendo. “Andiamo a leggerlo” lo incoraggi. Papyrus esita per un po’, cercando di scegliere che camera usare, alla fine ha optato per quella che aveva tutte le sue magliette preferite. Tu e Sans lo seguite, sedendovi infondo al nuovo letto di Papyrus.

Sans faceva il narratore. Tu dopo il consiglio di Papyrus, facevi Dora. Papyrus era crollato neanche a metà della storia. Sans chiude il libro con molta cautela, lo appoggia sul suo comodino, e poi esce in punta di piedi dalla stanza. Tu lo segui, sorridendo mentre spegni la luce e chiudi la porta. Cammina fino ad in fondo il corridoio, poi si gira e ti guarda nervoso.

“ei, uh, grazie. alcune persone non capiscono pap. intendo dire, non è esattamente…”

“È meraviglioso” Dici tu.

“è dolcissimo.” Dice sospirando “si farà male prima o poi se non lo tengo d’occhio. ma…”  si gratta il dietro del cranio. “è meglio così”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”  chiedi dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla, dato che era fermo immobile nel salone. Non si muove, ma ti fa uno sguardo estremamente serio.

“credi che io sia forte?” dice piano. “guardami, poi guarda lui. noti qualche differenza?” le parole sono calme ma sarcastiche. Okay, sì, non potevi che notare il fatto che Papyrus fosse torreggiante ed atletico, e Sans era, beh, leggermente più basso di te e più incline a sedersi e leggere qualcosa. “papyrus è stato praticamente creato per… fare cose brutte. agli umani” Dice con una smorfia. “il ragazzo ancora rimane incastrato sulle parole crociate per bambini, ma può costruire una trappola micidiale in dieci secondi. e questo solo quando pianifica, non quando lotta. se mai darà il tutto per tutto durante una battaglia?” Fa un altro risolino stanco “sarebbe. veramente. veramente. un momentaccio. per chiunque.” Mormora, guardando la porta di Papyrus alle tue spalle. Ti senti sbilanciata.

“Ma… È così buono. Non farebbe male ad una mosca. Beh, forse per sbaglio, ma…” Sans sbuffa, guardandoti di nuovo.

“sì. beh, il nostro vecchio me l’ha praticamente fatto crescere da quando era ancora ossicine. mi ha detto cosa doveva diventare, e dato che non gli ero d’aiuto in laboratorio, dovevo provare a crescere mio fratello in modo che fosse d’aiuto per i mostri, dato che mio padre era impegnato” Ti fa un sorriso stanco ed orgoglioso. “perciò l’ho fatto. papà era veramente deluso per entrambi. un ottimo modo per sapere che ero sulla strada giusta.”

“Oh cielo. Sans…” Mormori, Desiderando di aver insistito di più l’altra sera sulla spiaggia. “Tuo papà, lui è…”

“andato. da tanto tempo” Dice piano.

“E tua madre?” Odi chiederlo, ma a lui non sembra importare.

“mai avuta una.” Dice Sans con tono piatto. Stai cercando di capire come sia possibile, ma, i Mostri devono essere differenti, giusto? “siamo sempre stati solo noi.” Dice chiudendosi nelle spalle. “dai” Aggiunge dopo un momento. “non volevo abbassare l’umore così tanto. ho solo pensato che, lo sai, tu me lo hai detto perciò, dovevo dirtelo anche io.” Guardando la tua espressione confusa, sospira “lo so, c’è altro. è solo… difficile da spiegare anche ai mostri. non che c’abbia provato, ma…” Si stringe di nuovo nelle spalle. Ti chiedi, per un secondo, se l’avesse detto a Toriel, poi ti odi solo per averlo pensato. “quando ti dico che per me è difficile pensarci, non sto cercando di dissuaderti.”

Annuisci. Hai capito. Parlare di queste cose non è mai semplice come pensi.

“Dai. Vuoi guardare un episodio di qualcosa di stupido in TV, prima di andare a letto?” Offri. Sans annuisce e poi ti guarda ad occhi stretti.

“tutto tranne mettaton, okay?” dice piano. Ti devi coprire la bocca con la mano per evitare di ridere così forte da svegliare Papyrus.

“D’accordo.”

* * *

 

Fai zapping fino ad un canale di cartoni animati, e poi ti siedi sul divano. Sans si accanto a te, i suoi occhi già mezzi chiusi. Beh, le sue cavità oculari. Come faceva? Lo volevi veramente sapere, ma sai di esserti impicciata troppo oggi. E comunque. Sarebbe rimasto qui un bel po’, così aveva detto, perciò avevi molto tempo per chiederglielo. Potrebbe anche dirti la verità.

“Ei.” Mormori dopo un attimo. “Mi devo svegliare abbastanza presto domani per prendere l’autobus, perciò probabilmente non vi vedrò. Starete tranquilli mentre sono a lavoro?” Sans ti fa un’occhiataccia

“non hai bisogno di prendere l’autobus. ti porto io a lavoro.” Dice in fretta. Scuoti la testa.

“Sans, per favore stai calmo? Per favore? Prendo l’autobus da quando ero una bambina. È una rottura di palle, ma è sicuro” Mormori. “Gli autisti mi conoscono, andrà bene.” Sans borbotta piano.

“sì, ma io posso portartici più velocemente.” Dice.

“Sì, praticamente qualsiasi altra cosa può” Ridacchi. “Ma va bene. Non puoi portarmi ovunque per sempre.”

“no se non mi fai neanche iniziare.” Dice. Tu fai un lamento, e ti massaggi la fronte.

“Hai lasciato vagare una bambina da sola nell’Underground.” puntualizzi. “Io sono un’adulta, e credo che io sia più al sicuro qui di quando lo fosse Frisk là sotto. Prenderò l’autobus, puoi decidere solo se farti rodere o meno.” Sta per parlare di nuovo, ma tu lo tagli. “Guarda, se andiamo a quell’appuntamento domani, non fare il fidanzato possessivo, okay?” Ti guarda ferito “Non sto dicendo che lo sei.” Aggiungi in fretta. “È solo che…. alcuni ragazzi si sono interessati a me come se fossi un progetto. Non lo sono. Non ho bisogno di essere aggiustata, okay?”

“non ho mai detto che ne avessi bisogno!” Dice ancora ferito. Sospiri, e gli prendi la mano.

“Non puoi lottare con il mondo intero, scemosso.” Mormori. “Per favore non lottare con me.”

“voglio solo che tu ti senta al sicuro.” Dice piano.

“E con voi qui, mi ci sento. Ma sai cosa mi farebbe impazzire? Se cominciassi a sentirmi come se non potessi uscire di casa.” Dici. “Ho il tuo numero, prometto che ti chiamo se mi trovo nei guai. E, sai, ho vissuto in questa città da sola per un po’, conosco i trucchi. Niente vicoli bui, non si seguono gli estranei, non si sale sui furgoni non marchiati…”

“o furgoni marchiati” Dice Sans in fretta.

“Furgoni in generale” dici d’accordo.

“a meno che tu non conosca chi guida il furgone.”

“Giusto, beh, ora però non essere ridicolo.”

“e se conoscessi la persona che guida il furgone, ma quello non fosse il suo furgone?” Sta sorridendo di nuovo.

“Questa è veramente molto ipotetica.”

“rispondi per favore.”

“Sarà a mia discrezione.” dici con compiacimento. Sans sospira.

“credo di non poter chiedere di più.”

“Puoi chiedere anche il mondo, ma non significa che l’avrai però.” Ridi, appoggiandoti di nuovo sui cuscini, sentendoti come se avessi vinto una battaglia importante.

“allora non mi preoccuperò a chiedere.” Dice, ed hai appena il tempo di accorgerti di quella leggera sensazione di magia al tuo fianco che le sue labbra sono sulle tue- wow, tre baci in un giorno, devi veramente piacergli! – cinguetta una parte del tuo cervello, prima che il resto gli urli di stare zitto, e di godersi il momento.

Oh. _Aveva_ una lingua. Una lingua… con molto talento. Dovevi dirlo ad Undyne. Ti devi allontanare, perché il pensiero della sua reazione ti fa venire da ridere, e non puoi permetterti di urtare i suoi sentimenti di nuovo. Sfortunatamente, quando ti allontani, non hai nulla da dire per spiegarti. Ti guarda, la luce blu negl’occhi ancora brillante. Sembra… Nervoso? I titoli di coda stanno passando di sottofondo, ti accorgi. beh, avevi detto un episodio solo.

“Buona notte, Sans” mormori, e ti alzi. Dopo un secondo, ti pieghi e gli dai un bacio sul cranio. “Vai a dormire un po’, okay?”

“’notte, _________” Dice, leggermente incerto.

Non ti addormenti finché non senti la porta accanto alla tua chiudersi.


	18. In cui nessuno riesce a trovare il fondotinta giusto per Papyrus

**Capitolo 18: In Cui Nessuno Riesce A Trovate Il Fondotinta Giusto Per Papyrus.**

“TE NE SEI ANDATA E BASTA?”

“Okay, dai-“

“NON PUOI ANDARTENE SEMPLICEMENTE COSI’. TI HA APERTO IL CUORE!”

“Sì, e poi è andato in full Twilight, perciò…” Fai una smorfia ad Undyne.

“E TI HA BACIATO. CON LA LINGUA.” I tuoi occhi si spalancano quando le altre impiegate si girano verso di voi.

“Ei, shhhh!” soffi. L’anziana donna che pensava alle foche grigie, scuote la testa e fa schioccare la lingua. La guardi male. Non hai proprio tempo di pensare alla sua disapprovazione.

“E poi ti ha baciato. con la l-“

“Ma perché ti dico queste cose?” piagnucoli. “Ad ogni modo, cosa avrei dovuto fare? rimanere?”

“Uh, sì?” dice Undyne.

“Non stiamo insieme. Non siamo nulla. E’ un ragazzo che vive a casa mia da _un giorno_ ” dici velocemente “Non posso semplicemente, sai, vedere come vadano le cose…”

“Beh, allora perché non vi frequentate?” Dice Undyne. “Guarda, Ho aspettato anni per Alphys. Potevamo essere felici da molto prima, se solo fossimo state oneste.” La guardi ad occhi spalancati.

“Lo conosco da meno di una settimana!”

“Non ti ha fermato dall’andare a convivere.” Puntualizza Undyne. Stai per aprire la bocca per lamentarti. Odi quando ha ragione.

“Vedi. Sta andando tutto troppo in fretta, sai?” Dici, sentendoti ancora gl’occhi della signora addosso. E’ chiaramente turbata da ciò che sta sentendo. Meglio non prestargli attenzioni, dici a te stessa.

Mormora qualcosa mentre ti passa accanto. Non capisci cosa, ma sei sicura che sia qualcosa di cattivo visto lo sguardo che ha sulla faccia. Ugh non puoi fare una scenata, decidi. E poi, le persone parlavano male di te anche prima che uscissi con i Mostri. Decidi di essere superiore ed ignorarla.  
Sfortunatamente, Undyne non la pensa come te.

“Cos’hai appena detto?” Ringhia, avvicinandosi di un passo alla donna, che si fa piccola.

“Niente!” Insiste. “Penso solo…”

“Tu. Non ti azzardare a dire nulla sulla mia amica. Mai più.” Undyne la guarda con aria minacciosa facendo un altro passo verso di lei. Le prendi un braccio, come se potessi tenerla.

“Undyne, per favore. Per favore. Smettila.” La preghi.

“Ha detto- “

“Non mi importa.” Sussurri. “Hai bisogno di questo lavoro. Per favore.” La donna sembra compiaciuta quando Undyne indietreggia. La guardi. “Ei, non ho finito.” Dici chiaramente. “Hai un problema con me o con i miei amici? Allora dimmelo in faccia.” Non ti importa se è su di te, onestamente, ma se era stato così cattivo da far incazzare Undyne, volevi essere in grado di essere dalla sua parte. Ti fissa.

“È osceno ed immorale, uscire con quegli abomini.” Dice schioccando la lingua. “Goditi i pinguini finché puoi, dolcezza, ti mancherà l’aria condizionata quando brucerai all’in- “

“ABOMINI?!?” A quel punto è Undyne che deve trattenerti, quando senti la tua mano che si trasforma in pugno come se fosse sua volontà. “Tu stronza dalla mentalità ristretta! Vedi qualcosa di nuovo in quella vitaccia appassita che ti ritrovi e non puoi che sentirti superiore, beh-“Ti fermi quando Undyne ti tira indietro.

“Basta, basta, basta.” Canticchia piano. “Dai, andiamo a dare da mangiare ai pinguini.”

“Quella pezza di merda-“

“Ei. Ha torto. Cazzi suoi. Andiamo.” Undyne soffia, e ti trascina fuori dallo spogliatoio, non prima però di girarsi e ad aver fatto scorrere il pollice sulla sua gola e poi indicando la donna. Riesci a sentire lo spogliatoio che esplode in chiacchiere, giusto prima che si chiuda la porta, lanci una maledizione. “Ei” Dice Undyne “Dai, per favore smettila. Andrà tutto bene.”

“Ti ha chiamato… _abominio!”_ dici con rabbia. “Come se ci fosse qualcosa che non vada in te!”

“Ho sentito di peggio.” Dice lei. “Però perderai il lavoro se non ti giochi bene le tue carte. Andiamo, dobbiamo iniziare.” Digrigni i denti, ma poi annuisci facendoti portare nella stanza con il cibo.

“Non gliela lascerò passare liscia” dici lamentandoti.

“Perciò come sei riuscita a convincere Sans a frati prendere l’autobus?” Undyne cambia in fretta discorso. Riesce a mantenere il controllo quando è lei quella ad essere insultata e non tu.  
Ed ha anche ragione. Fai una smorfia, prendendo un secchio di pesci. Ti ci vuole un po’ per sbollire e rispondere alla domanda.

“Io, uh, me ne sono andata con due ore d’anticipo.” Ammetti. “Gli ho lasciato un biglietto.” Undyne di guarda storto.

“Sono sicura che sia andato tutto bene.” Mormora. Tu fai le spallucce.

“Beh, non ti ha inviato messaggi o nulla del genere.” Dici, sentendoti leggermente in colpa.

“Cosa diceva il biglietto?” Chiede Undyne.

“Ragazzi- ho deciso di andare un po’ prima per iniziare bene con i pinguini. Ci vediamo dopo a casa!” Reciti. Ti ci era voluto un sacco per scrivere quel biglietto dopotutto. Undyne ti fissa.

“’Iniziare bene con i Pinguini’ ?!?” Ripete. Tu sussulti. “Cosa dovrebbe significare?!”

“Potrebbero non sapere che non è una cosa vera?” chiedi speranzosa. Si lamenta, spingendo la porta ai pinguini. Guardi la galleria istintivamente, e ti rilassi un po’ quando vedi che lui non è lì.  
Beh, ovviamente non ci sarebbe stato. Ti aveva ascoltato, giusto? Si stava comportando bene e non ti stava soffocando, e ovviamente non lo stavi evitando perché ti sentivi incerta. Lasci uscire una risata nervosa, poi ti giri verso Undyne. “Ei, uhm, posso chiederti una cosa imbarazzante?”

“Quando vuoi” Undyne fa quel suo sorriso appuntito, lanciando nello stesso momento una manciata di pesci ai pinguini.

"Okay. Uhm, Sans e Toriel?” dici piano mentre dai un pesce ad un piccolo di pinguino.

“Ho bisogno di altro.” Dice ridendo.

“C’è stato… qualcosa tra loro?” chiedi vergognandoti. Undyne scoppia a ridere.

“Dio, Toriel ha tipo un milione di anni! Non riuscirei neanche ad immaginare… Intendo dire ew!” la guardi ad occhi stretti.

“Undyne, quanti anni ha Sans?” Chiedi. Al posto di rispondere e poi fa le spallucce, poi vedendo la tua faccia insistente, dice “Il tempo è molto relativo nell’Underground. Ma, sai, è sbucato fuori un paio d’anni prima che uscissimo. Forse… Dieci, quindici?”

“Gesù, e _tu_ quanti anni hai?” farfugli, ridendo. La sua risposta è un’alzata di spalle, il che ti fa ridere ancora di più. “Okay. Okay. Credo che ero solo-“

“Gelosa?” Dice Undyne

“Strana.” Concludi. Ti fa l’occhiolino, lanciando altri pesci. Sei Imbarazzata da quanto tu ti senta meglio. Okay forse anche tu sei un po’ possessiva sul tuo Scemosso. Era spaventoso, con quanta velocità fosse successo tutto. Ma… beh, ti piaceva tanto.

“Okay, è il mio turno per le domande.” Dice Undyne

“Spara.” dici tenendo un pesce sollevato dato che il piccolo che stavi nutrendo stava ancora mandando giù l’altro.

“Come ti vesti sta sera per il tuo appuntamento?” Chiede. Senti i tuoi pensieri che si bloccano. Questo è il tuo cervello che si impalla con la schermata blu.

“UHM. QUALCOSA DI BELLO?”  suggerisci con il tono troppo alto.

“Ti serve aiuto?”

“Non so neanche dove dobbiamo andare!” dici senza speranza.

“Beh, conosco qualcuno che riesce a scegliere un look che andrà benissimo per qualunque evenienza.” Dice con un’aria misteriosa. Smetti di dare da mangiare ai pinguini per girarti verso di lei.

“È Mettaton?” Chiedi alzando un sopracciglio. Undyne diventa rossa.

“Conosco tipo, sette persone!” Urla. “Vuoi il suo aiuto o no!”

Quando arrivi a casa, Mettaton ti sta già aspettando impaziente alla porta. Undyne ti aveva accompagnato a casa, grazie al cielo, dato che Papyrus la stava già aspettando per sta sera, perciò avevi un po’ più di tempo. Che, giudicando dai suoni che emetteva Mettaton, era più che necessario.

“Cara, avevi bisogno di una doccia da ieri. Puzzi di acciughe.” Sospira drammaticamente.

“Puzzare di pesce non è una buona cosa?” Chiede Undyne con un pizzico di veleno. Un qualsiasi altro robot sarebbe indietreggiato. Mentre Mettaton aveva semplicemente inarcato un sopracciglio.

“Per un umano sì.” Dice ad Undyne “Ora vai, sbrigati, doccia. Io intanto preparo!” Non suona bene. Però preferisci questo Mettaton, che non sta flirtando con te rispetto a quello che punzecchiava Sans. Decidi di dargli il beneficio del dubbio. Corri su per le scale, e ti butti sotto la doccia e strofini finché non c’è più nessun’odore. Sussulti quando senti la porta aprirsi, ma la voce di Undyne ti rassicura.

“Sono io, scema. Mettaton mi ha detto di lasciarti il vestito sulla stampella. Perciò. Il vestito è sulla stampella.” Dice con un tono disgustato dalla scelta del vestiario, il che ti fa attorcigliare lo stomaco. 

Quando esci dalla doccia però, sei piacevolmente sorpresa. Aveva tirato fuori un vestito liscio color blu cobalto, del quale ti eri dimenticata l’esistenza, abbinato ad un giacchetto di pelle e degli stivaletti che di sicuro non erano tuoi, ma che ti stavano comunque perfetti. Hai ancora dei dubbi su questo abbigliamento, ma dopo che ti sei asciugata i capelli ed hai indossato il tutto, devi ammettere che Mettaton sa quello che fa. È Informale senza sembrare sciatto, bello ma non fa pensare che tu c’abbia pensato troppo. Esci dal bagno e scendi le scale con un po’ di vergogna.

Undyne fischia. Mettaton schiocca la lingua in approvazione.

“Ora del trucco!” Dice.

“Oh, la mia roba è di sopra.” dici, Mettaton fa un sorriso beffardo.

“Non ce n’è bisogno, cara, ho portato i miei.” I seguenti venti minuti sono un susseguirsi di: guarda qui, non lì, da quella parte, non sbattere le palpebre, non ti leccare le labbra, non ti azzardare a toccarti la faccia, Undyne tienila ferma così non si tocca la faccia… e così via. Sei così frustata che stai per chiedere una pausa, quando Mettaton dice “Finito!” e ti tiene uno specchio davanti.

Sembri… proprio tu. Ma tu in una buona giornata.

“Mettaton è perfetto!” dici saltellando (e spaventando Ghost che ti stava annusando i piedi.)

“Tu sei perfetta, cara, ho avuto un’ottima tela.” dice, e non sembra sorpreso dal fatto che tu non riesca a contenere l’entusiasmo e l’abbracci. Beh, tutti quanti sembravano abbracciare tutto il tempo. Stavi solo entrando nello spirito.

“er…” ti allontani appena senti la voce nel corridoio. Sans e Papyrus sono lì con aria confusa.

“Mi ha truccato!” dici

“stai benissimo” Dice Sans nello stesso momento. Vi fissate, e contempli se la fisica umana ti permette di scioglierti in una pozza di vergogna. Anche lui si è dato una sistemata, noti; ha cambiato le pantofole con un paio di scarpe nere chiuse e i pantaloncini da basket con un paio di jeans scuri. Indossa comunque la felpa, ma sotto noti che c’è una maglietta blu diversa- si abbina ai suoi occhi, pensi facendo di tutto per non sorridere. Oh, cielo, vi stanno guardando tutti. Perché il diventare una pozza non è un’opzione?

“TRUCCHI ANCHE A ME?” Papyrus chiede salvando il momento. Mettaton sembra molto felice alla prospettiva.

“Ovviamente, caro. Siediti, fammi dare un’occhiata!”

“Oh, questo sarà fichissimo!” Dice Undyne ridendo, riappoggiandosi al divano dov’era seduta. Ecco. La pressione era un po’ calata.

“Dovremmo, andare?” balbetti.

“per favore.” dice Sans annuendo. Quando gli passi accanto ti prende la mano e tutta la pressione svanisce. Perché ti sembrava così giusto? “va bene se prendiamo la macchina di pap?” Annuisci. Ovviamente, non c’era nessun’altra macchina da prendere, a meno che non ne avesse una nascosta da qualche parte, ma sembra chiedertelo con cautela dopo la conversazione di ieri sera.

“Ciao ragazzi!” saluti da sopra la spalla. “Ci vediamo dopo!”

“Fai tardi e prendi cattive decisioni!” Ti dice Undyne canzonandoti. Riesci a sentirla mentre si chiude la porta d’ingresso, “Mettaton, no, quel fondotinta non c’entra niente, è ridicolo.”

Fuori, Sans ti sorride. “andata bene a lavoro?” Pensi alla scenata con quella vecchia e agiti la mano in aria per fare segno ‘così così’. “mi dispiace” Dice, tenendoti aperta la portiera della macchina di Papyrus.

“Invece tu, cos’hai fatto tutto il giorno?” Chiedi sedendoti al posto del passeggero. Ti fa un sorriso sghembo.

“stessa cosa che faccio praticamente tutti i giorni. da asgore, leggendo proposte, dando consigli e tenendo d’occhio mio fratello.” Ti sembra ridicolo che tu non gli abbia mai chiesto cosa facesse prima d’ora.

“Come sta andando?” Chiedi. Sans espira e stringe i denti.

“lentamente” mormora. “ogni volta che penso che siamo ad un buon punto, un nuovo ramo del governo umano ha dei problemi. è dura. però almeno papyrus si diverte, per lo più gioca con i cani e dà l’acqua alle piante” Questo gli ricorda qualcosa. “io, uh, ti ho preso dei fiori. sono sul sedile posteriore.” Dice indicandoteli. “ho pensato solo dopo quanto fosse stupida questa cosa, sai, riportarli dopo a casa, perciò, uhm, puoi anche lasciarli qui…” Ti eri già girata per prenderli.

“Aw, Sans…” Sono bellissimi. Non sapevi molto di fiori (quello era il lavoro del tuo giardiniere; aveva provato ad insegnarti come prendertene cura, ma era stato inutile) ma sapevi che questi erano meravigliosi. “Nessuno… mi aveva mai preso dei fiori” dici piano, mentre li ammiri. Sono Rossi, viola, bianchi, blu; tutti i colori tranne il giallo.

“heh, non è niente di che” Riesci a sentire il sorriso nella sua voce.

“Lo è per me” Insisti, mettendoteli in grembo per tutto il viaggio fino al ristorante

Il ristorante senza poche sorprese, è Grillby’s. Sans si vergogna un po’ mentre parcheggia. “scusa, so che ci siamo già stati.” mormora. “non ci sono molti posti però in cui sono sicuro che nessuno ci romperà le scatole.”

“Ei, questo posto è fantastico” Lo rassicuri in fretta. Te ne eri preoccupata anche tu. “E poi sono contenta che siamo tornati. Mi sono dimenticata una cosa l’ultima volta.”

“oh, okay” dice grato. Gli prendi la mano uscendo dalla macchina, realizzando troppo tardi che aveva corso per aprirti la portiera- dovevi dirgli che non era necessario- camminate fino all’entrata. Il buttafuori vi sta aspettando.

“Ei!” dice con un’enorme sorriso. “Un’appuntamento galante, eh Sansy!” pensavi che Sans lo fulminasse, ma gli fa solo un sorriso.

“si.” Dice facendo un passo leggermente più lungo per poterti aprire la porta, il che ti fa fare un sorriso enorme. Ti chiedi se il buttafuori ti abbia riconosciuto, ma decidi che non importa. “cosa ti sei dimenticata?” Ti chiede Sans. “gilbbz probabilmente la ha nei suoi oggetti smarriti.”

“Ne dubito.” mormori, e lo trascini praticamente nel corridoio centrale prima che tu perda la foga. Quando ti fermi, si guarda intorno confuso. Il posto è pieno di mostri (ed un paio di umani) sta sera, e non ci sono tavoli liberi vicino a voi. Guardi in alto, e lui si guarda in torno per un secondo prima di vedere il vischio. Lasci che capisca per un attimo prima di dargli un bacio.

E’ differente dal limonare su un divano (o baciarsi dietro ad un animale di cespugli uscito male) qui siete in pubblico, di fronte a degli sconosciuti. Anzi, ti correggi, sentendo gli applausi poco dopo, sconosciuti che conoscono Sans.

Dio Santo, il ristorante è pieno di Undyne. In questo momento sei troppo presa per fregartene. E non ti importa. Decidi. Ti sembra tutto così giusto, stare con lui, preoccuparti di lui e passare un bel momento insieme. Non vuoi che tutte quelle preoccupazioni te lo rovinino. Hai qualcosa che vuoi, e lui è qui, che ti tiene stretta, e se lui non scappava non l’avresti fatto neanche tu.

Lasci che il bacio duri un altro po’ prima di staccarti, e siete accolti da un altro giro di applausi. Sans ti sta facendo un enorme sorriso, sorpreso e compiaciuto, ma almeno il resto degli avventori sembrano anche più entusiasti di lui.

“figo.” annuncia, sopra ad un coro di “vai Sansy” ed ululati. Alcuni dei quali provenivano veramente da lupi, noti, e ti accorgi anche di Lesser Dog seduto insieme ad un branco di cani, che scodinzola energeticamente mentre vi saluta con la zampa. Gli sorridi e lo saluti anche tu, Sans ti indica un tavolo all’angolo con il cartellino ‘riservato’ sopra.

Il primo di una lunga serie di Drink offerti arriva pochi secondi dopo che vi sedete. Accettando il sidro di Ragni con una risata, incontri il suo sguardo.

“perciò, siamo ad un appuntamento.” dice.

“Così sembra” Dici sorridendogli. Raggiunge l’altro bicchiere, e ne beve mezzo in un sorso.

“perciò.” ci riprova. “ora usciamo insieme.” Ti guarda come se la stesse passando liscia per qualcosa. Vorresti alzare gl’occhi al cielo, ma non riesci a smettere di sorridere.

“Usciamo insieme.” Dici d’accordo con lui.

“ho già detto ‘figo’?” Chiede con nonchalance ma le sue guance si colorano di blu.

“mhm.”

“’perfetto’?”

“Usato estremamente troppo a questo punto, tesoro.” Ridacchi.

“’buonerrimo’?”  prova, con il sorriso che diventa ancora più grande alla parola inventata.

“Vuoi veramente andare con buonerrimo?” Ci pensa per un secondo e poi scuote la testa.

“penserò a qualcos’altro. quanto tempo ho?” Chiede prendendo un sorso più piccolo dal suo sidro.

“Quanto ne vuoi.” Lo rassicuri. Puoi dire dal suo sguardo che ha intenzione di prendersi ogni secondo di quel tempo.


	19. In cui gli animali intagliati nei cespugli ritornano e tutti ci sentiamo in colpa di averli giudicati

**Capitolo 19: In cui gli strani animali Intagliati nei cespugli ritornano e tutti quanti ci sentiamo in colpa di averli giudicati.**

* * *

 

 

Non riesci a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui ti sei divertita tanto. Di sicuro non ad uno degli appuntamenti che avevi avuto in precedenza, che di solito erano nervosi, e anche leggermente scomodi mentre cercavi di evitare domande sulle tue finanze. Ma, beh, era tutto differente con Sans, sorrideva come non l’avevi mai visto prima, e stava anche mangiando, non solo bevendo condimenti. Beh, stava facendo anche quello, ma sei sicura che si sia mangiato almeno un paio di patatine. E, wow, stava ridendo. Gli stavi raccontando dei momenti più divertenti a lavoro, come quella volta che sei finita di schiena nella vasca educativa che stavi piegando a dei bambini di prima elementare, e ti sei dovuta far aiutare dalla maestra per uscire, zuppa e con un granchio attaccato al sedere. A lui era piaciuta la storia, forse un po’ troppo, e aveva cominciato a ricordarsi dei lavori ridicoli che aveva fatto nell’Underground.

“…perciò, la ragazzina è venuta da me, già piena di roba, no?” Ride. “tonnellate di roba; cerotti sporchi, biscicles, una bandana da teppista e non aveva più spazio per tenere nulla… e mi chiede un hot dog.” fa le spallucce. “perciò gliene ho messo uno in testa. e gli è piaciuta l’idea. poi me ne ha chiesto un altro, perciò ho pensato, vediamo quanto riusciamo ad andare avanti… e siamo arrivati circa a trenta prima che perdessero l’equilibrio. ho dovuto pagarli tutti, ma ne è valsa la pena.” dice asciugandosi una lacrima dal lato della cavità oculare.

“Ti manca mai l’Underground?” chiedi dopo un momento. Smette di ridere per pensarci.

“alcune cose.” Decide. “cioè, non era casa, ma aveva delle cose positive. soprattutto snowdin. io e pap avevamo questa casa grande. ovviamente non come quella dove siamo adesso” dice ridacchiando “ma era molto bella. tante camere, e odorava di cedro quando nevicava, cioè praticamente tutti i giorni. le persone erano amichevoli. era abbastanza sicuro, tranne che per un umano.” Dice con la faccia che si oscura un po’

“Ti viene mai voglia di tornarci?” Chiedi e Sans scuote in fretta la testa.

“nha. sono stato abbastanza tempo senza vedere il cielo.” Dice piano “qui è tutto molto…” fa una pausa per prendere un sorso dal suo terzo o quarto sidro. “reale.” Decide.  
“sai che quello che stai guardando è vero, non un’imitazione fatta da qualcuno che non sa neanche come è fatto quello che sta imitando. intendo dire, il re ha fatto del suo meglio. avevamo il giorno e la notte, e piante ed alberi ma…”

Mentre parla, ti segna le parole più semplici; gli avevi detto che avevi intenzione di imparare meglio a segnare, e una volta che si era fatto insegnare tutti quelli sconci (con estremo piacere), aveva deciso che dovevi imparare la lingua dei segni.

“Hai detto che non era casa tua però.” Dici piano sentendo il tuo sopracciglio alzarsi. “Perciò… da dove venite tu e Pap?” Sans ti guarda per un secondo prima di fare il segno per ‘complicato’

“è difficile da spiegare.” Dice, ma poi sembra ripensarci. “sai una cosa? forse potrei mostrartelo. uh, non da dove provengo. lì non posso tornarci. ma, sai, le basi. hai finito di mangiare?”

“Oh!” sei più che sorpresa; ti eri abituata alla risposta ‘è complicato’ senza troppe spiegazioni. “Certo, sto bevendo da un po’. Andiamo.” Probabilmente, avevi bevuto un po’ troppo; quando ti alzi ti gira leggermente la testa, ma nulla a cui il braccio di Sans sotto il tuo non possa rimediare.

“okay.” ti sorride, leggermente nervoso, mentre ti rimetti il giacchetto. “grillbz, puoi- sì, grazie.” Dice sorridendo al barista quando gli passate davanti. Grillby aveva fatto qualche scoppiettio che Sans sembrava capire benissimo. Ti tiene la porta aperta, ed esci fuori. Finalmente la temperatura sembra essersi abbassata, e un paio di fiocchi di neve stavano placidamente cadendo. È meraviglioso. Ti prendi un secondo per guardare il cielo, e senti il suo braccio scivolarti sul fianco.

“vogliamo andare a casa?” ti chiede. Casa. Lo dice come se si sentisse veramente bene lì. Sorridi e annuisci, poi aggiungi

“Ei! aspetta, meglio se chiamiamo un taxi, a meno che il bere non sia differente per i Mostri.” Pensando al topo svenuto che hai visto al bar, dubiti che sia differente. Sans ridacchia.

“prenderò la macchina domani mattina. guarda, è questo che stavo provando a spiegarti” l’aria comincia a riempirsi di magia. Senti le ginocchia cedere di risposta, un calore ti irradia la faccia e ti fa ridacchiare. Sans ti guarda con un ghigno. “sei veramente un’umana matta, huh.” dice con affetto. “chiunque vorrebbe scappare al primo accenno di magia ma se non ti conoscessi bene direi che ti fa arr-“

“SANS!” protesti, ma già si era interrotto, con un sorriso cattivo sulla faccia.

“-rampicare fino alle stelle dalla felicità.” Si corregge cortesemente. Lo guardi male, il che sembra farlo compiacere ancora di più. Stupido Sans osservatore. “ad ogni modo, guarda. di fronte a noi. cosa vedi?” strizzi gl’occhi.

“um. La notte.” Mormori, poi sussulti. Quando guardi dalla giusta angolazione, riesci a vedere qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di familiare…. è una delle pietre del vialetto davanti a casa tua. Ma è qui, al centro città fuori da Grillby’s. Ti muovi di un passo di lato, e l’immagine svanisce. “Aspetta. Dove…” mormori a te stessa, cercando di tornare a dov’eri prima. Questa volta la vedi. È difficile, perché non ci sono bordi concreti da guardare, ma finalmente riesci a capire cosa sta succedendo. È tipo… “È una porta. Hai fatto una porta per casa mia nel bel mezzo dell’aria.” Dici stupefatta. “Come…”

“magia?” Dice Sans. Lo guardi male, e ti fa un ghigno. “guarda.” Ti toglie la mano da dietro la schiena, e la stende davanti a te, le sue ossa brillano di giallo sotto alla luce dei lampioni mentre allontana le dita il più possibile l’una dall’altra, come quei tacchini che ti facevano disegnare con la pittura all’asilo, pensi.

“okay. punta del mio indice, punta del mio pollice. quanto lontano pensi che siano?”

“Uh…” riesci ad allontanare gl’occhi dalla porta, e guardi la sua mano. “Non saprei… circa dieci… centimetri?” Tiri ad indovinare. Sans annuisce.

“certo. va bene. e ora?” fa una “O” con le due dita, in modo che le due punte si tocchino.

“Nessuna.” Dici.

“okay. perciò la casa di solito è a quindici minuti in macchina, da qui, giusto?” Annuisci. “e la trattiamo come costante, perché la maggior parte delle persone prende la strada più lenta…” Dice separando di nuovo le dita il più possibile, e muove le dita dell’altra mano per imitare una camminata scendendo dalla punta dell’indice passando per ogni giuntura, poi sulla curva tra l’indice e il pollice, poi fino alla punta del pollice. “ma io… posso semplicemente fare questo.” dice unendo pollice e indice ed indicando con la testa la porta.

“Perciò hai spostato casa nostra?” Dici confusa. scuote la testa.

“nah. la casa è dove dovrebbe essere, te lo prometto. ho solo trovato una strada più veloce tra i due punti. ho fatto un buco nello spazio tra loro.”

“Hai creato una scorciatoia.” Dici, cominciando a capire, Sans annuisce fiero.

“esattamente. sei pronta?” Fa un cenno alla porta invisibile. “è semplice, te lo prometto. la ragazzina non se n’è neanche quasi mai accorta quando ce la facevo passare attraverso. non toccare i lati però, è veramente una sensazione strana.” Inghiotti e poi allunghi la mano attraverso il buco. Forse è leggermente più freddo dall’altro lato. Un fiocco di neve ti atterra sulla mano, e ti chiedi, se qualcuno fosse là fuori guardando la scena ti avrebbe vista apparire dal nulla. “stai andando bene.” Dice Sans. Stringi i denti e passi attraverso.

“SANS!” urli, quasi immediatamente, con un pizzico di panico. Sans passa attraverso la porta un’istante dopo.

“Ei, non è così male.” Dice, ma poi capisce la ragione del tuo panico. “merda.” Metà degli alberi del tuo giardino stanno andando a fuoco.

* * *

 

“Non ce ne siamo neanche accorti.” Dice Undyne, scossa, fissando ciò che rimane dei cespugli. “Stavamo guardando la TV. Le finestre in quella stanza puntano dall’altra lato. Avevamo il fuoco del caminetto acceso. Non abbiamo sentito la puzza di fumo.” Avevi dovuto chiamare i pompieri per spegnere l’incendio, erano arrivati in fretta. E non gli era importato dei quattro Mostri dentro casa, stavano semplicemente facendo il loro lavoro per spegnere il fuoco.

Uno si era avvicinato per farvi vedere l’innesco che avevano trovato tra le ceneri degli animali intagliati nei cespugli dove avevi baciato Sans giusto l’altro giorno.

Mettaton era furioso.

“Non si sono neanche avvicinati abbastanza alle finestre o alle porte per far scattare l’allarme.” Ringhia. Sans non dice assolutamente nulla. Si era solamente tolto la felpa per dartela per farti rimanere al caldo mentre i pompieri facevano il loro lavoro. Papyrus continuava a guardarlo nervoso.

“Almeno non ha raggiunto la casa.” sospiri. “Il giardiniere sarà furioso.”

“ti stanno osservando.” Ringhia Sans. “ci stanno osservando. pensi che sia una coincidenza dove hanno fatto iniziare il fuoco?” Senti la faccia che va a fuoco, il tuo cuore batte a mille. Se non fossi stata cosi esibizionista, forse tutto questo non sarebbe successo.

“Come è possibile che osservassero? Non abbiamo visto nessuno ieri, e lo so con sicurezza, abbiamo perlustrato tutto.” Mormora Undyne.

“Telecamere.” Suggerisce Mettaton, con gli occhi che vanno lontano. “Nascoste da qualche parte. È esattamente la stessa cosa che abbiamo fatto noi. Tenere d’occhio il nemico, giusto?”

“Chiamo Alphys.” Dice Undyne. Sans scuote la testa

“troppo tardi. i pompieri sono su tutto il giardino.” Mormora. “pap, vedi trappole?”

“N-NO, FRATELLO” Dice con i denti che battono. “CREDO CHE SAREI IN GRADO DI VEDERLE. CHIUNQUE L’ABBIA FATTO HA PORTATO VIA TUTTO.” Ti ricordi quello che Sans aveva detto l’altra sera, su come Papyrus poteva costruire una trappola in dieci secondi, perciò ti fidi dello scheletro alto. La neve sta cadendo più forte ora, e tutti tranne Sans e Mettaton sembrano avvertire il freddo.

“Ragazzi.” Sospiri. “Andrà tutto bene. Rientriamo.” Sans ti guarda ad occhi spalancati, occhi che brillano ancora di blu.

“entra” Dice. “io aspetto qui.” Questa non ti piace.

“No, non resti qua, scemosso.” Dici avvolgendo la tua mano intorno al suo polso. Così tante piccole ossa, pensi, tenute insieme da cosa? Guarda il giardino, ostinato ed arrabbiato all’idea che tu voglia farlo ragionare. “Hanno detto che ci sarà una pattuglia qui sta notte.” sussurri. “Credo che prendano gli incendi dolosi più seriamente del vandalismo. E poi, sta nevicando.”

“perciò?”

“Perciò se provano a sgattaiolare in giro lasceranno delle tracce.” Mormori. Sans inarca la parte del cranio dove dovrebbe trovarsi il sopracciglio.

“giusto.” Sussurra.

“E saremo al sicuro in casa. Non possono avvicinarsi senza che scattino le difese, e lo sanno. E hanno fatto tutti i danni che potevano.” Sospiri. Ti guarda ancora arrabbiato e carico. In questo momento la magia di Sans non ti fa cedere le ginocchia però. “Dai, Sans, non puoi lasciarmi da sola sta sera.” Almeno questo riesce a farlo annuire lentamente.

“ti porto a lavoro domani” Dice, non facendo veramente una domanda. Lo capisci però, e annuisci.

“Okay.” Guardi Mettaton ed Undyne. “Ragazzi, grazie mille.”

“Di cosa?! per aver lasciato che il tuo giardino bruciasse?” Dice Undyne scocciata. Scuoti la testa.

“Per essere stati qui.” Sussurri, pensando a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Papyrus fosse stato da solo a casa ad accorgersi dell’incendio. Si sarebbe spaventato, o avrebbe chiamato Sans? O avrebbe fatto quello che Sans ti ha detto che era stato creato a fare?

Mettaton ed Undyne si danno un’occhiata. Mettaton da un bacio sulla guancia a Papyrus prima di girarsi verso di te.

“Vado da Alphys.” Dice. “Avremmo qualcosa per il perimetro domani mattina.”

“Mettaton, non devi-“ Fa una risata metallica.

“Io non dormo, cucciola. Avrò tutto il tempo per progettare qualcosa.” Dice. “Undyne resterà qui sta sera.” Guardi Undyne, tenendo ancora il polso di Sans. lei annuisce. Sans si calma leggermente, e non hai bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che la forza intorno a lui stava diminuendo.

Ancora una volta, lascia che la sua parte tranquilla vinca.

“ti prendiamo un cane da guardia” Sospira, guardandoti “ne prendo uno in prestito da asgore domani mentre sei a lavoro.”

“Okay” Non vuoi neanche opporti. Guardando la strada riesci a vedere la prima ronda di Poliziotti che passa con la macchina. “Dai ragazzi. Entriamo prima che Papyrus si congeli.” Undyne tiene aperta la porta. Papyrus, dopo essersi accertato che Sans lo stesse seguendo, corre dentro. Undyne lo segue.

“heh. un _ghiacciosso_.” Mormora Sans. Senti le spalle crollare.

“Eccoti Scemosso. Cominciavo a preoccuparmi.” Sussurri, strofinando le labbra contro la parte alta del suo cranio “Andiamo, tesoro. Coccoliamoci davanti alla TV e cerchiamo di non pensarci troppo.” Dici, e finalmente si muove, camminando accanto a te attraverso la porta. Hai un brivido dietro la schiena appena la porta si chiude, e non per il freddo. Papyrus vi sta aspettando.

Non puoi che notare, grazie all’ambiente illuminato, che ha l’eyeliner messo in modo spettacolare. L’intera notte era stata, troppo. Inizi con un risolino che e poi si trasforma in una risata di cuore.

“QUAL’E’ IL PROBLEMA UMANA? È UNA COSA NORMALE DA FARE QUANSO CI SONO INCENDI?”  
comincia a ridere anche lui, il che ti fa ridere ancora di più. E finalmente anche Sans si unisce.

“stai benissimo, fratello. non ce l’aspettavamo” Annuisci, riuscendo finalmente a trattenere un po’ la risata. Papyrus fa le spallucce.

“IO STO SEMPRE BENE, MA METTATON HA DEI PRODOTTI COSMETICI MERAVIGLIOSI…” comincia ad elencare tutti i prodotti che aveva usato Mettaton mentre vi avviavate verso il salone con la TV. Ridendo ancora un po’ fai scivolare la mano dal polso alle dita del tuo fidanzato, pensando alla distanza trai punti, alle scorciatoie, alla magia. Alla paura e alla speranza.

E a come Ghost avrebbe odiato il cane da guardia.


	20. In cui Undyne riceve una lezione di biologia (e non è una metafora, è una vera lezione di biologia)

**Capitolo 20: In cui Undyne riceve una lezione di biologia (e non è una metafora, è una vera lezione di biologia.)**

* * *

 

Ti senti leggermente meglio quando tutti e quattro siete nel salone della TV, ci sono delle immagini sullo schermo ma a nessuno sembra importare. Le lucette dell’albero di natale fanno sembrare tutto più sicuro, però lasciate tutti che il fuoco del camino si spenga da solo, senza commenti, tranne che per un paio di sguardi ansiosi. “Ho bisogno di una doccia.” Mormori in generale. “Puzzo di… falò.”

“ottimista” dice Sans con tono basso, appoggiando il piede sul tavolino basso di fronte a te. È a piedi scalzi e le ossa sfregano contro il legno lavorato.

“Va bene.” dici alzando gl’occhi al cielo “Puzzo di incendio doloso. Meglio?” Undyne lancia un cuscino dal divano che sta dividendo con Papyrus verso Sans.

“Non fare lo stronzo, Sans.” dice. “________, vatti a fare una doccia. Servirebbe a tutti quanti.”

“Beh, ci sono più docce che persone in questo momento. Facciamolo accadere.” Dici. “Undyne, lasciati prestare qualche vestito, okay?” Sai che i ragazzi erano apposto con i loro. Ma comunque, nessuno dei due si muove quando tu ed Undyne vi alzate. Dai un’occhiata a Sans, chiedendoti se voglia scappare, ma Papyrus parla.

“LE GUARDIE FANNO I TURNI.” Dice, guardando Undyne sorpreso che non te l’abbia già spiegato lei.

“Papyrus, non stiamo veramente… sì. Okay. Va bene” Dice lei. Fai una smorfia. Vuoi dirgli che non c’è bisogno che si comporti come se foste sotto assedio, ma non ne sei più sicura.

“Pap, mi dispiace.” Dici. “Non vi ho fatto un favore a chiedervi di vivere qui, huh?” Lui spalanca gl’occhi incredulo

“SONO FELICE DI ESSERE QUI PER TE, UMANA. ODIEREI SE VIVESSIMO ANCORA IN QUELL’APPARTAMENTO SENZA SAPERE QUELLO CHE SUCCEDE.”

Dice con entusiasmo. Sans annuisce in fretta.

“non che non vedessimo le stesse cose anche lì.” Scuote la testa. “non esattamente le stesse. non c’era molto da bruciare” Dice con tono secco “dai vai ci pensiamo noi qui”.

Sospiri. “Andiamo Undyne.”

 

* * *

 

 

La doccia è necessaria. Al cento per cento necessaria. Ti penti, per un paio di minuti, per aver rimosso il meraviglioso lavoro di Mettaton dalla tua faccia, ma ne vale la pena se serve a toglierti la puzza di fumo di dosso e per far riprendere la circolazione ai piedi. Inoltre, ora puoi metterti un paio di pantaloni morbidi e calzini pelosi, che non dovevano sembrare una miglioria rispetto agl’abiti ben curati che portavi prima, ma, lo erano. Ti spazzoli i capelli, ti strofini gl’occhi e guardi stanca lo specchio. Devi essere a lavoro tra cinque ore, ma non riesci neanche a pensare di addormentarti in questo momento. Andrà bene. Ti è capitato di peggio. E non sei più in pericolo, lo sai, è solo… difficile. Perdere cose che non pensavi t’importasse perdere. Beh, la tua macchina di sicuro. Ti importava tanto di lei. Ma i tuoi alberi, il tuo giardino, la sicurezza che nessuno ti avrebbe fatto del male se avessi volato basso… Sospiri, e ti dirigi al piano di sotto, per dare il cambio per la doccia. Ti ci è voluto anche troppo, sei sorpresa che nessuno sia venuto a controllare come stavi.

Undyne è già sul divano, un asciugamano attorcigliato perfettamente intorno alla testa. Una delle sue… branchie? orecchie? pinne? Ad ogni modo, è intrappolata sotto all’asciugamano ed hai una gran voglia di liberarla, ma ti siedi semplicemente accanto a lei perché non sai se è scortese. “Ei.” sospiri

“Ti senti meglio?”

“Un sacco.” ammetti e fai un cenno con la testa a dove si trovavano Sans e Papyrus. “Li hai veramente convinti a lavarsi?” Undyne ridacchia.

“Non è stato semplice. Papyrus non si voleva sciacquare dalla faccia il capolavoro di Mettaton, e Sans diceva di non capirne l’importanza, con il fatto che è uno scheletro.” Alzi gli occhi al cielo. Sans era decisamente pigro quando ci si metteva.

“Come lo hai convinto?”

“Gli ho detto che se tu non volevi più puzzare di fumo, probabilmente non doveva puzzarci anche lui.” Dice Undyne inarcando un sopracciglio. “Poi Papyrus gli ha detto che avere paura dell’acqua era da ossicine e non poteva fargliela passare liscia.” Ridacchi, e ti metti una coperta addosso, per sentirti più a tuo agio. “Ei.” Dice dopo un momento. “Non ti arrabbiare, okay?”

“Cos’hai fatto?”

“Io, uhm, ho chiamato Barb e le ho detto tutto quello che stava succedendo?” dice piano. I tuoi occhi si spalancano.

“Undyne! Non puoi chiamare il nostro capo per cosa del genere! Oh, Dio, penserà che sono una ragazzina piagnucolona-“

“No.” Undyne dice tagliente. “Tu… ugh, _______! Questi sono i motivi per i quali si chiama un capo! È infuriata con te!”

“Lo sapevo” Ti lamenti

“- per non avergli detto subito che stavi avendo problemi!” soffia, ignorando il fatto che tu stessi parlando. “Cielo, ha detto che non ti sei mai presa un giorno di vacanza o di malattia, neanche una volta!”

“Perché non voglio essere licenziata! Ho bisogno di essere perfetta! Quel lavoro è tutto ciò che ho!” Piagnucoli, le parole che ti ripeti da anni in testa.

“Sai che non è vero.” Dice Undyne, spalancando l’occhio guardandoti. “Tu _sai_ che non lo è.” Prendi un respiro profondo. Barb non sapeva nulla della tua vita privata. Avevi fatto in questo modo di proposito. Se avesse saputo di sicuro di aver assunto una ragazzina disperata, ti avrebbe licenziato subito. Nessuno voleva qualcuno come te a lavorare per loro, potevate rubare o fare decisioni stupide a lavoro, eravate cattivi impiegati. E poi avevi urlato tanto a quella stupida vecchia signora oggi, qualcuno doveva averglielo detto. Oh, Dio, poi Undyne aveva chiamato da parte tua, doveva sapere che eri una combina guai, un pezzo di spazzatura a cui nessuno importava (cielo, la voce nella tua testa suonava come tua zia a volte) ….

“Sono licenziata vero? Mi ha licenziata. Okay. Okay. È Okay. So che non lo hai fatto di proposito, Undyne, posso trovare qualcos’altr-“

“Smettila!” Ti prega Undyne. “Non ti ha licenziata, tu…” Vorrebbe seriamente chiamarti scema o qualcosa del genere ma non riesce quando hai la faccia così turbata. “Per favore, calmati.” Ti prega di nuovo. “Ti ha dato le ferie fino all’inizio dell’anno prossimo. Lo ha preteso veramente. Con paga” Aggiunge in fretta. “E… un bonus.”

La fissi, il tuo stomaco che ritorna normale.

“Cosa?”

“Uh, sì. Ha tirato fuori il libro paga per preparare tutto, e stava giusto vedendo il tuo fascicolo, ed aveva notato che non avevi mai fatto le vacanze a casa. Mai” Sospira. “E che non avevi mai chiesto i soldi per tutti gli straordinari fatti.”

“Beh, non avevo nessuno a casa che mi aspettasse-“ Undyne scuote la testa.

“Ad ogni modo. Le ha aggiunte. Più tutte le vacanze e i permessi che non hai mai usato. Più interessi”

“…Quanto?” Ti azzardi appena a chiedere.

“Abbastanza per una macchina nuova” Dice con un sorriso. “O per una macchina usata e un altro paio di cosette per te.”

Ti tieni al bracciolo del divano. All’improvviso tutte le tue preoccupazioni erano state cancellate.

“Ad una condizione.” Undyne aggiunge in fretta. “Devi prenderti una pausa, ________. È seria. Non ha idea di come tu l’abbia evitato per tutto questo tempo, ma non te lo lascerà più fare.”

Annuisci. Una vera pausa. E non potevi rifiutare, non ti potevi sentire in colpa.

“Io vado solo domani e dopodomani, poi ho anche io fino a dopo capodanno. Almeno possiamo uscire. Sei proprio una secchiona!” Ride, vedendo il sollievo sulla tua faccia. “Sei fortunata ad avere qualcuno come me che si prende cura di te!”

“Non so proprio come abbia fatto a meritarmelo.” mormori, pensando alla macchina nuova, e abbastanza soldi per fare i regali di Natale ai tuoi amici, e una casetta per Ghost, e forse un bel cenone di Natale con tacchino e tutto il resto… “Undyne, non so neanche da dove iniziare. La mia vita è cambiato così tanto nel giro di un mese.” Sussurri

“Non in peggio, giusto?” Dice dandoti una gomitata sulle costole.

“Anche con tutte le cose brutte, non riesco a ricordare l’ultima volta che sono stata così felice.” Dici piano.

“buonerrimo” Ti giri in fretta e vedi Sans che entra nella stanza, sorridendo ed indossando un paio di pantaloni da tuta e t-shirt simile a quelli tuoi e di Undyne.

“Stavi origliando?” Ridi, mentre ti si siede accanto.

“io? nah. ho sentito solo l’ultima parte.” Dice facendo distrattamente le spallucce, avvolgendoti il braccio intorno alle spalle e giocando con i tuoi capelli umidi quasi immediatamente. È una sensazione così bella che quasi non ti importa se stia dicendo la verità. “ottima idea quella della doccia, comunque. mi sento meglio. perché siete così felici però?”

 

* * *

 

 

Glielo spieghi, poi lo spieghi di nuovo a Papyrus quando anche lui si unisce a voi. Dopo un’altra sgridata sul fatto che non ti sei mai presa una pausa, sia Papyrus che Sans sembrano contenti.

“sai, potremmo prenderci una pausa anche noi. non che ci sia molto da fare da quello st-“ Guarda in fretta Undyne e si corregge. “uh. intendevo asgore.” Undyne sbuffa ma non si lamenta. Huh. Perciò Sans non era molto contento del suo capo, dopo tutto?

Poi pensi, da quello che avevi sentito dire, Asgore aveva ucciso sei bambini. Perciò buona causa o meno, forse non potevi dare tutto i torti a Sans.

“POTREMMO FARE GLI SCHELETRI DI NEVE E LE FORTEZZE DI NEVE E TUTTE LE ALTRE COSE CHE FACEVAMO A SNOWDIN!”

“potremmo fare un paio di igloo per l.d e g.d”

“Cosa?” lo interrompi. “Sans, se sei serio sul chiedere a Lesser Dog e… G-greater Dog?” Tiri ad indovinare, e Sans annuisce fiero. “Se resteranno qui, non negli igloo santo cielo! Dove vivono adesso?”

“CUCCE. MA GLI PIACCIONO ANCHE GLI IGLOO.” Dice Papyrus

“Che ne dite della casa degl’ospiti? quella sul retro?”

“mi stavo chiedendo a cosa servisse.” Dice Sans con una risata. “hm, cos’altro?”

“GARE DI CUCINA!”

“Biscotti di natale?” Proponi e Papyrus annuisce felice.

“FRISK PUO’ VENIRE QUI A GIOCARE!”

“Assolutamente.” Confermi.

“Maratone di anime?”

“perché no?”

“leggersi tutta la biblioteca dei tuoi genitori?” Chiede Sans “beh. questa è più che altro per me. voi non dovete farlo.” Aggiunge, con le sue ossa che ti massaggiano in dietro della teste mentre continua a giocare con i tuoi capelli. Devi continuare a ripeterti di non fare rumori imbarazzanti.

“Ovviamente” Dici. Suona tutto così calmo. “Mmm, e una nuova macchina. E posso comprare i regali. Possiamo passare il Natale qui?” Chiedi trattenendo a malapena uno sbadiglio. Un paio di giorni fa non c’avresti neanche pensato a suggerire una cosa del genere. Ora sembrava che stessi dicendo una cosa ovvia.

“Sicuro.” Dice Undyne, guardandoti mentre scivoli leggermente, lasciando che la tua testa si appoggi sulla spalla di Sans.  
Perché era morbido? Come se ci fosse della carne dove sapevi però che non c’era? Poi ancora, perché la maglietta non gli si appiccicava alle ossa? Non ti disturbi a chiederlo. Magia. È complicato. Ma Papyrus non era così. Non aveva mai usato la magia per formare un corpo che non era lì. Era solo come era, con le sue magliette e sciarpe buffe, e i suoi piccoli… pantaloni? Come se non potesse esserci qualcosa di differente. Ma Sans…

Pensi a quello che ti stava dicendo prima, quando ti aveva fatto vedere la porta attraverso il nulla per il caos del tuo giardino in fiamme. Avevi chiesto da dove venissero lui e Papyrus, e ti aveva portato fuori e aveva fatto un buco nella realtà.

Per la prima volta pensi che fosse una domanda ovvia. Dopotutto non c’erano altri Mostri come loro per quanto ne sapessi. E Sans aveva detto che l’Underground non era casa. Perciò…

Sans e Papyrus erano sempre stati scheletri?

Il pensiero ti sveglia leggermente, ma quando alzi lo sguardo verso Sans, sembra così felice, quasi fiero di averti fatto addormentare, che decidi che puoi chiederglielo un’altra volta. Dovresti veramente andare a dormire, lo sai, ma in questo momento ti senti al sicuro e rilassata. “Credo che andrò…” mormori nella maglietta di Sans. “Tanto sonno tutto assieme…”

“avrai scaricato l’adrenalina” Riesci a percepire, più che vedere, lo sguardo perplesso di Undyne a Sans quando spiega. “gli umani fanno questa cosa che li carica quando sono in pericolo. l’ho letto in un libro.”

“Tipo il caffè?” Dice piano Undyne, alzandosi. Sans scuote la testa.

“nha. lo fanno da dentro, tipo magia. il corpo umano e figo. si curano da soli, sai.”

“Sì, lo so. Dopo Frisk…” lascia perdere il discorso “Ei, Pap, fammi vedere dove posso dormire.”

“OH Sì, PUOI PRENDERE UNA DELLE MIE CAMERE.” Papyrus riesce in qualche modo ad urlare anche quando sussurra. Ti stiracchi leggermente, pensando di alzarti e salire al piano di sopra, ma Sans scuote la testa, lo vedi con la cosa dell’occhio.

“resta?” domanda piano. “questa serata… mi ha veramente spaventato, tesoro. non credo che… non starò bene se non so che stai bene.”

“Sto bene.” sussurri, mezza addormentata, poi capisci. Non ti vuole perdere d’occhio, ma non si può autoinvitare nella tua camera per continuare a farlo. Il divano, invece, era diventato un posto tranquillo per entrambi. Che può andare bene per il suo sedere ossuto, ma tu stai pensando al tuo materasso in memory foam. Ugh. Ti stropicci gl’occhi e con un grande sforzo ti alzi. Ti guarda con un grande sorriso falso e gli occhi da cane bastonato. Non lo sopporti.

“Andiamo” Sbadigli, porgendogli la mano. “Di sopra. Così tu puoi essere sicuro che sto bene, e io posso stare a letto. Vinciamo entrambi.” Ti guarda ad occhi spalancati e accetta la tua mano per aiutarsi ad alzarsi e ridacchiando quando barcolli per lo sforzo. Una volta arrivati al piano di sopra parla di nuovo.

“sai, non proverò a-“

“Lo so.” lo rassicuri, vedendo il blu sulla sua faccia quando raggiungete la tua camera. “Ei, Ghost.” Mormori sentendo il miagolio familiare. Lasciando la porta leggermente aperta per lui, ti butti a letto quasi immediatamente, girando per la camera grazie alla luce della luna. Dopo un momento, quando Sans ancora non ti ha raggiunto guardi in alto. Sta aspettando incerto davanti alla porta.

“Vieni.” Sbadigli, premendo di nuovo la faccia sul cuscino. “Devi dormire anche tu.” o al meno lo pensi. Senti il peso familiare di Ghost ai tuoi piedi, e un paio di secondi dopo senti il peso non familiare del pesante scheletro accanto a te far scendere il materasso. Molto meglio. Sei troppo stanca per sentirti strana mentre ti accoccoli accanto a lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua clavicola. “Va tutto bene. Dormi.” Sussurri e riesci appena a sentire il braccio di lui che ti avvolge mentre torna a giocare con i tuoi capelli prima di crollare in un sonno profondo.


	21. In cui a Ghost viene servito quello che oggettivamente è del pessimo cibo per gatti

**Capitolo 21: In cui a Ghost viene servito quello che oggettivamente è del pessimo cibo per gatti.**

* * *

 

“FRATELLO?”  La voce agitata di Papyrus ti sveglia.

“Sans?” La voce di Undyne lo segue, suonando leggermente agitata. “Merda. Merda. Merda.” Canticchia, suonando molto più vicina di Papyrus. Ugh, è presto, se Undyne non è ancora a lavoro. Apri appena un occhio. Sì. Il sole non è ancora sorto. Ti lamenti piano, la tua faccia premuta su qualcosa di duro. Speravi di dormire fino a tardi, ma-

La porta della tua camera si apre leggermente, e la voce di Undyne veramente dispiaciuta di annuncia;

“Ei ______, non volevo imbucarmi. Scusa se ti sveglio. Ma… la camera di Sans è vuota e Papyrus è…oh.” Smette di parlare, appena mette a fuoco, e poi sussulti leggermente quando la senti prendere fiato.

“digli che sto bene.” Romba la voce vicino alle tue orecchie. “divertiti a lavoro. saluta i pinguini.” Sans suona anche più stanco di te. Cielo, perché è così tranquillo? Ti senti come se dovessi sentirti imbarazzata, ma sei così felice che non riesci a sentirti a disagio…

“Giusto! Okay! Pinguini!” Dice Undyne, così entusiasta che fa quasi male. “Chiudo la porta ora!”

“No… non puoi chiuderla” Mormori. “Ghost deve uscire.”

“È fuori! Gli ho dato da mangiare! Salmone e fegato! Ho delle domande su cosa sia il fegato, ma- dopo! Divertitevi! TANTO! Ciao!” Urla praticamente Undyne. La porta si chiude, il che rende i rumori sul corridoio leggermente meno forti.

“UNDYNE LO HAI TROVATO?”

“Shhhhh! Sì! Sta dormendo!” Soffia Undyne.

“MA LI’ È DOVE DORME ______?” Papyrus suona confuso.

Ti lamenti leggermente sentendo l’esitazione di Undyne. Il braccio di Sans si stringe sul tuo fianco, ed improvvisamente te ne frega di meno. “Credo che stiano dividendo la camera.” Spiega Undyne.

“BEH, CHE COSA STUPIDA. CI SONO UN SACCO DI CAMERE! NON C’E’ BISOGNO CHE DISTURBI ______. PUO’ AVERNE UNA DELLE MIE!” Insiste Papyrus. Undyne ridacchia e dice,

“Andiamo amico, glielo dici dopo. Vuoi le uova?”

“NO!.... FORSE!... Sì!” le voci si fanno più deboli, e poi apri lentamente gl’occhi

“Dovremmo alzarci.” Sussurri. Sans scuote la testa.

“nooo. una buona dormita in anni. tranne per quando mi stavi in braccio l’altra sera…” Sbadiglia, spostandoti i capelli con il fiato, e facendo un suono compiaciuto quando avvolgi il braccio intorno alla sua gabbia toracica e cominci distrattamente ad accarezzargli la colonna. In questo momento la morbidezza che spesso senti intorno a lui è sparita; la sua guardia è abbassata, ed è solo ossa, una cosa che trovi estremamente dolce senza capirne veramente il motivo.

“Okay non c’è bisogno che tu me lo ripeta” Sussurri, dandogli un bacio su una delle vertebre del collo.

“hng”

Beh, _quel_ suono è nuovo. Sei tentata di vedere la sua faccia, ma… beh, non lo farai, perché sei circa a metà tra l’addormentata e la speranza di riuscire a farglielo fare di nuovo. Delicatamente, gli baci di nuovo il collo.

“non è giusto” Sussurra fermamente. Fai scivolare la testa in alto, così è sul cuscino accanto a lui, studiando così la sua faccia.

“Perché?” Dici, con voce assonnata e troppo innocente. Sai quello che stai facendo, dopo tutto, sei solo troppo stanca e a tuo agio per preoccuparti del fatto che non sei stata così audace in tutta la tua vita.

Non ha una risposta, ti guarda solo con quegli occhi profondi ed imperscrutabili, le luci bianche piccole e distanti.

“mi stai rendendo veramente difficile essere un bravo ragazzo. non voglio approfittarmene” Mormora e nota il ghigno sulla tua faccia anche con la poca luce. “ei. ei, non dovresti sembrarne così compiaciuta con te stessa.”

Cavolo. Ha notato che ti stai divertendo. “Non me ne sto approfittando.” Sbadigli, accoccolandoti sulla sua gabbia toracica e posizionando la testa sotto la sua mascella. Dio, cominciavi a parlare come lui ora.

Giusto per provarlo, gli dai un altro bacio sulla vertebra, molto lentamente, e sei ricompensata da un gemito leggero e la sensazione delle sue dita che passano trai tuoi capelli.

“cosa ti è successo?” sussurra, allontanandosi appena. Non ne sei sicura, ad essere onesta, oltra al fatto che ti eri svegliata trovandotelo ancora che ti abbracciava e ti era _piaciuto_ , e sei troppo stanca per prestare attenzione alla vocetta che ti diceva di smettere perché era stupido e sbagliato.

“Ho il permesso di baciare il mio ragazzo.” Dici petulante, guardandolo. Stupido scheletro, che si allontanava.

“okay, sì, ma sono stato io a fare la prima- aspetta. ragazzo?”

Ha una voce così sorpresa che devi strofinare via l’ultimo accenno di sonno che ti era rimasto.

“Uh, sì. Giusto? Intendo dire, pensavo che dopo ieri sera…” All’improvviso ti senti insicura. Forse avevi capito male. Lo fai a volte, rovini tutt-

“cazzo sì.” Dice Sans con gl’occhi che brillano di luce per un secondo, prima che uno schiarisca e l’altro si illumini di blu. Fai un risolino, sentendoti come se avessi vinto qualcosa. “io sono il tuo ragazzo e tu sei la mia ragazza.” Prova subito i nuovi titoli, con un sorriso enorme. Suona entusiasta, e non sei sorpresa quando ti avvicina per baciarti. Ah, molto meglio. Questa volta, quando la sua lingua trova la tua, non puoi trattenerti da fare un suono soddisfatto e aggrapparti alla sua gabbia toracica. Lui è il primo a staccarsi questa volta, e quando lo fa, sei senza fiato in maniera imbarazzante e praticamente arrampicata addosso a lui.

“io…uh, non so veramente cosa fare con gli umani…” Dice. Hmmm, perciò sa quello che fa con i Mostri? Hai un flash di lui in questa posizione con Toriel e devi fare di tutto per togliertelo dalla testa.

“Stai andando benissimo. E poi io non so… nulla sugli scheletri, um…” Lo guardi con la confidenza un po’ bassa, poi sussulti quando si muove, sentendo la sua lingua e i suoi denti sul tuo collo.

Hng.

Beh, se c’era qualcuno che riusciva a far sta zitta quella vocetta dubbiosa, era Sans.

“____________, FRATELLO, SONO FINITE LE UOVA E IL SOLE È SORTO. BASTA FARE I PIGROSSI!” Oh, cielo. Indietreggi di circa trenta centimetri, convinta per un secondo che Papyrus fosse nella stanza con voi. Ma dopo aver lanciato un sguardo alla stanza capisci (per fortuna) che doveva trovarsi dietro alla porta. Sans ti guarda con aria interrogativa, poi guarda la porta. Annuisci in fretta.

“okay, fratello. arriviamo.” Sospira Sans.

“PERFETTO!” Riesci a sentire i suoi passi mentre si allontana. Sans fissa la porta, e scuote la testa incredulo.

“per essere un tipo così figo, può essere una vera, uh… barriera?” Mormora illuminandosi leggermente di blu. Ridacchi leggermente alla sua scelta di parole, e cerchi di non ridere del tutto. C’è stata una breve pausa prima di ‘barriera’ in cui deve aver pensato ad un eufemismo per ‘castrata’*.

“Estremamente pieno di te, sta mattina è?” Dici con un sorriso cattivo, sapendo di essere leggermente scortese. Ti prepari al freddo fuori dal letto- Sans è come una fornace- e finalmente togli le coperte e ti alzi lentamente. Sans si stiracchia, poi annuisce, alzandosi anche lui. Sbadigli, pensando che forse hai un aspetto terribile, ma non vuoi che Papyrus salga di nuovo a fare domande. Sans ti sorride e poi fa un cenno alla porta.

“andiamo. possiamo fare un pisolino sul divano dopo che papyrus ci avrà fatto mangiare qualcosa” Oh, grazie al cielo avevi trovato qualcuno che amava i pisolini quanto te.

 

* * *

 

 

“NON POTETE DORMIRE TUTTO IL GIORNO! ABBIAMO TRAPPOLE DA COSTRUIRE!”

“niente trappole. non siamo più a snowdin, ricordi?” Sans sta giochicchiando con le uova strapazzate che ha nel piatto.

“MA POSSO COSTRUIRNE UN PAIO! METTEON ED ALPHYS STANNO INVENTANDO TRAPPOLE, E SONO DECISAMENTE IL MIGLIORE-“

“niente trappole.” Sbadiglia Sans. “umani. amici. ricordi?” Papyrus ti fa uno sguardo colpevole, poi guarda di nuovo Sans.

“FRATELLO, NON TUTTI SONO NOSTRI AMICI…” Dice, con la voce leggermente agitata. “STANNO CERCANDO DI FARE MALE ALLA NOSTRA ______.” Sans fa una pausa raggiungendo la bottiglia di ketchup, poi stringe i denti.

“niente trappole.” Ripete “e poi pensavo che volessi costruire gli scheletri di neve.” Papyrus arrossisce, come se fosse stato beccato a fare qualcosa che non doveva.

“C-CERTO” Dice, e poi guarda a te. “UMANA, NON STAI BEVENDO IL TUO CAFFE’. MI HAI DETTO CHE NE HAI BISOGNO PER FUNZIONARE. PERFAVORE NON ROMPERTI.” Suona estremamente preoccupato e per tranquillizzarlo prendi un enorme sorso.

“Buonissimo il caffè Pap. Buone anche le salsicce e le uova. Niente spaghetti?” Papyrus alza gli occhi al cielo.

“TI HO GIA’ VIZIATA CON IL MIO PIATTO MIGLIORE UMANA.” Dice. “DOVRAI ABITUARTI A MANGIARE ANCHE ALTRO.” Sans ridacchia prima di prendere un sorso di ketchup dalla bottiglia.

“mi chiedo come sopravvivrà” Mormora. Lo guardi male, poi dici a Papyrus,

“Tutto ciò che cucini è buonissimo, Papyrus. Seriamente. Sei un bravo cuoco!” Papyrus brilla di gioia, poi, vedendo il tuo piatto vuoto, ti balza al fianco.

“ORA ANDIAMO A FARE GLI SCHELETRI DI NEVE?” Dice felice. Sans scuote la testa.

“noi dobbiamo fare un pisolino, fratello. fammi andare a prendere la tua macchina dal centro, e poi puoi andare a vedere se l.d e g.d vogliono un nuovo lavoretto?”

“PIGROSSI! COME È POSSIBILE CHE ABBIATE BISOGNO DI UN PISOLINO!?” Urla Papyrus con dissenso. Tu ridacchi.

“Credo che gli umani non siano forti come i Mostri, Pap.” Sbadigli, e vedendo che sta per sgridare Sans aggiungi, “E sarebbe meglio che Sans rimanesse con me, in caso quegli stronzi tornino.”

“OH, OVVIAMENTE, UMANA. PERDONAMI.” dice Papyrus “VAMMI A PRENDERE LA MACCHINA SANS.”

“okay.” Sans si alza, allunga le braccia e in un secondo svanisce. Guardi Papyrus.

“Tu riesci a farlo?” pensi ad alta voce. Papyrus scuote la testa.

“SAREI ANCORA MEGLIO SE CI RIUSCISSI. SANS NON SA NEANCHE SPIEGARE COME FA!”  Piagnucola. Ti chiedi se Sans non lo sappia spiegare, o se non lo volesse spiegare, poi sussulti quando senti la porta del garage aprirsi.

“è in garage fratello.” Urla Sans dal corridoio. Dio, saranno passati appena trenta secondi. Papyrus si dirige verso la provenienza della voce del fratello.

“NON AVER PAURA UMANA, TORNERO’ CON I CANI.” Annuncia. Lo saluti con la mano, poi sorridi a Sans appena lo vedi apparire sulla soglia.

“divano?”

“Divano.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quando ti accomodi sul divano, coperta fino alla testa con un plaid e con un cuscino bilanciato sulle gambe di Sans, tutto quello che vuoi fare è dormire, ma il caffè non te lo permetteva. Continuavi a muoverti, tenendo Sans sveglio quando lui aveva più bisogno di dormire di te.

“stai scomoda” sospira Sans.

“No, no è perfetto” sussurri, e sei seria. “Ho solo bisogno di qualcosa di sottofondo” Sans fa le spallucce e accende la TV, fa una smorfia quando la faccia di Mettaton riempie lo schermo. Tu, al contrario, sorridi. Era la prima volta che lo vedevi in TV dopo averlo conosciuto.

È ad un talk show; riesci a vedere persone in fila alla finestra dietro di lui e i due bellissimi presentatori umani. La donna sta parlando.

“- è qui per parlare della bruttissima tendenza che sta colpendo la comunità dei Mostri; e i loro amici e famiglie”

“È in diretta?” Mormori, guardando Sans. Sta fissando la TV in questo momento, ma annuisce.

“Sì tesoro grazie” Mettaton sospira triste e annuisce alla presentatrice. “Sono qui per parlare di una mia cara amica umana che è si è trovata in un vero *incubo* per colpa di degli aggressori misteriosi. Conosco ____ da poco, ma posso assicurarvi, che è l’umana più brava e amichevole che io abbia mai conosciuto. Sono veramente inorridito da quello che le hanno fatto, da quando è diventata amica di alcuni Mostri famosi per aver fatto cadere la barriera…” Continua, ma sei troppo impegnata a stare a bocca spalancata per prestare attenzione. Rotoli sulla schiena per guardare Sans. Sta sorridendo alla TV, ma ti guarda appena sente i tuoi occhi addosso.

“Il mio attore preferito sta parlando di me sulla TV nazionale.” Mormori. Sans Sorride.

“è intelligente. odio dirlo, ma è veramente intelligente. nessuno ti toccherà adesso. la polizia dovrà aiutare. nessuno potrà ignorare questa faccenda.” Dice speranzoso. Guardi di nuovo la TV, dove una tua bella foto di ieri viene mostrata. Mettaton non aveva fatto foto, non che tu sapessi… Oh, cielo, i suoi occhi dovevano essere telecamere. hai un brivido.

“La mia vita è diventata proprio strana” mormori

“bene o male?” Ti chiede Sans, guardando in basso verso di te. Ci pensi per un secondo.

“Perfetto.” Decidi.


	22. In cui fai la conoscenza di un'altra lingua di Mostro

**Capitolo 22: In cui fai la conoscenza di un'altra lingua di Mostro**

* * *

 

 **nota della traduttrice:** sullo scorso capitolo ho messo un asterisco ma non la spiegazione su castrata* non avevo un termine migliore per Cockblock che sarebbe praticamente quando c’è qualcosa che ti ferma dal procedere in una situazione intima.

Detto ciò buona lettura!

 

* * *

 

 

Beh, chiamare la tua vita “perfetta” poteva essere un po’ prematuro. Ma questo nuovo capitolo della tua vita, ad ogni modo, era abbastanza buono. Ti senti così sollevata quando i presentatori reagiscono con orrore mentre Mettaton descrive cosa hai dovuto passare. Onestamente era leggermente scioccante la cosa. Ti pensavi da sola in tutta questa situazione, e tutt’un tratto, ti eri accorta che non era vero. Se Barb ti guardava le spalle, e anche persone in televisione che non avevi mai conosciuto mostravano supporto, allora significava che dovevano esserci altre persone non avrebbero cercato di fere male ai tuoi amici e a te. “Credo… di non aver mai pensato che a qualcuno potesse importare.” Mormori nel cuscino sul grembo di Sans “Pensavo… Non so’. Cioè, ci sono un sacco di persone che si disturbano troppo per aiutare i Mostri, e sembra che io incontri un nuovo umano che ha un problema con voi tutti i giorni…”

Sans ci pensa per un attimo. “le persone che provano le emozioni più forti tendono ad essere le più rumorose” Mormora finalmente. “non è né un fatto buono né un fatto cattivo, è solo… un fatto. ma significa che tu sei più predisposta a sentire le loro opinioni tra la folla. ed è semplice, a volte, pensare che solo perché la maggior parte delle voci forti dice una cosa, tutti nel mondo la pensino allo stesso modo.” Devi pensare anche questo.

“Perciò… tu pensi che ci siano tante persone là fuori che si sentirebbero a proprio agio a fare quello che faccio io, ma non parlano?” Chiedi dubbiosa. Sans scuote la testa in fretta.

“no. non so. forse. le persone non sono solo buone o cattive, sai? sono solo… la somma di tutte le loro decisioni.”  Dice. “ogni scelta che fai ti trasforma nella persona che sei. tu, uh, non puoi tornare in dietro a cambiarle, perciò ogni volta che prendi una decisone, aiuta a definire che tipo di persona decidi di essere.” aggiunge. Perché ha quel tono buffo nella voce però, quello che ogni tanto usa quando mente? Si schiarisce la voce.

“non tutti farebbero le stesse scelte che hai fatto tu.” Continua. “non significa che sono terribili. non significa che mi piacerebbero tanto. ma non sono gli stessi tizi che hanno distrutta la tua macchina e dato fuoco al tuo giardino.” Senti le tue sopracciglia corrugarsi. Hai la sensazione che stia parlando di altro oltre al perché sembrava avessi sentito solo cose pessime sui mostri da parte degli umani, ma non riesci a capirlo bene.

“Ma io e le altre persone silenziose non veniamo notate sopra quegli stronzi rumorosi che hanno rotto le mie cose.” Dici sbadigliando. Sans fa un lamento.

“questa è una cattiva metafora.” Ammette “ma ci stai pensando male. se gli stronzi sono rumorosi, allora sei rumorosa anche tu. parlo di azioni, non di parole.” Mormora. Sbatti le palpebre sconcertata. Sei sempre rimasta nell’ombra. È strano pensarti come rumorosa. Ma, beh, sì, ora capisci che potrebbe essere vero. Forse una persona nella media non avrebbe invitato un gruppo di mostri a casa. Non dopo averli conosciuti solo per un paio di giorni almeno. Forse prendevi decisioni che alle altre persone piacerebbe avere preso, ma erano troppo spaventati o timidi o egocentrici per prenderle. Fai le spallucce senza pensarci, cercando di toglierti il pensiero dalla testa. Non sei abituata a ricevere complimenti, anche se ne hai ricevuti più in questa settimana di quanti tu ne abbia ricevuti per anni. Sans lo nota, ovviamente, e rifiuta di lasciarselo sfuggire.

“io sono… abbastanza bravo a capire le persone.” Dice pensieroso. “mi sei piaciuta sin dal primo istante in cui ti ho vista. non potevo immaginare che qualcuno come te esistesse qui su. non pensi alle cose come il resto delle persone. quando vieni messa alle strette tra lo scegliere la dolcezza o la paura, tu scegli sempre la dolcezza. non che tu sia ingenua. non lo penso proprio. tu sei solo, uh, ci vogliono palle per essere come te.” Dice, con un po’ di timidezza. Tu ti imbarazzi ancora di più e cambi colore e lui ride. “dovrai abituarti ai complimenti, tesoro. credo che dopo questa cosa in TV ne riceverai tanti.”

“Eep”. Respiri, pensando improvvisamente a tutte le attenzioni che riceverai dopo essere stata sulla TV nazionale. Dovevi sembrare stralunata, perché Sans scuote la testa leggermente e ti copre con la coperta.

“andrà tutto bene. avrai i tuoi amici dalla tua parte.” Ti promette. “dormi un altro po’, okay?” Un altro po’ di sonno suona bene. La tua testa comincia a fare leggermente male, e il tuo stomaco è attorcigliato con troppo caffè e quasi del tutto vuoto. Però, non volevi che si sentisse come se dovesse tenerti d’occhio. Di sicuro aveva dormito meno di te ieri sera.

“Anche tu?” Sussurri.

“anche io” Conferma. Ti ci vuole comunque un po’, ma alla fine il suono del suo respiro profondo e regolare (Riempiendo polmoni che, naturalmente, non erano lì.) ti accompagna nel sonno.

 

* * *

 

 

Vieni svegliata da qualcosa di bagnato che scivola sulla tua faccia. Apri gli occhi di corsa e ti allontani, prima di capire da dove provenga. Lesser Dog è seduto per terra di fronte a te, felice.

“Oh! Ehi amico!” Dici, sorpresa dal fatto che il cane sia a quindici centimetri dalla tua faccia. Anche Sans è sveglio, e i suoi occhi guardano male il cane.

“meno leccate sulla faccia, amico” Dice. Alzi un sopracciglio; è stupido essere gelosi per un cane che fa cose da cane… giusto?

“PROBABILMENE SANS È SOLO ANTIPATICO PERCHE’ LA VUOLE BACIARE SOLO LUI.”  Dice Papyrus entrando dalla porta.

“sì.” Dice Sans a Papyrus. “dov’è g.d?”

“NON VOLEVA LASCIARE RE ASGORE.” Sospira Papyrus, sedendosi sul cuscino affianco ai tuoi piedi- beh, in realtà sui tuoi piedi. Riesci a toglierli prima che di sieda meglio. “MA LESSER DOG HA DETTO CHE SEI IL SUO MIGLIORE AMICO E CHE VOLEVA STARE CON TE PER SEMPRE” Lesser Dog Piagnucola felice, con la coda che si muove velocemente.

“è un cane, il migliore amico di tutti.” Dice con una risata nasale. “grazie comunque di essere venuto amico.” Aggiunge dopo un secondo, allungandosi per grattare L.D dietro le orecchie. Lesser Dog piagnucola di nuovo finché, con un sospiro, Sans scivola di lato in modo che possa sedersi tra voi due. “perciò, vuoi veramente restare uh, ed annusare in cerca di guai?” Sans controlla. Lesser Dog annuisce in fretta con la coda che sbatte contro la tua schiena mentre cerca di scodinzolare.

“Vuoi stare qui, o vuoi una casetta per conto tuo?” Guardi il cane, i suoi occhi diventano enormi all’idea di una casa tutta per lui. “hahahah, okay. Fammi mettere qualcosa di più pesante e te la mostro, L.D. Ma sei il benvenuto qui quando vuoi, okay? Però non inseguire il gatto.” Lesser Dog annuisce e si alza dal divano sulle zampe posteriori- sembra alternare tra lo stare in piedi come una persona e camminare come un cane a seconda della situazione. Più lo guardi, più capisci che è… malleabile? Elastico? Beh, gommoso per un cane. Anche Sans e Papyrus si alzano.

“MI PIACEREBBE VEDERE LA CASETTA PER CANI, UMANA.”

“Oh, certo, andiamo ragazzi” Dici sforzandoti di uscire dal tuo nido di coperte. “Perché non vi vestite pesanti anche voi? Volevi fare gli scheletri di neve, vero, Papyrus?” Dici guardandolo, poi, sentendo un piagnucolio leggero, sorridi al cane. “Anche tu, L.D.?”

Non avevi mai visto un cane così felice. Anche Sans sembrava curioso.

 

* * *

 

 

Lesser Dog amava la casetta sul retro. Non è molto grande; ha un letto, un angolo cottura, un bagno, un divano e una televisione. È calda però. Grazie a Dio i tuoi genitori avevano lasciato i soldi per il mantenimento e il riscaldamento della casa nel loro testamento, o non avevi idea di come avresti fatto a mantenere questo posto. Lesser Dog si mette ad annusare ogni centimetro, a volte a due zampe, a volte quattro, poi è corso fuori, tornando con un… armatura, tiri ad indovinare? L’appende nell’armadio e poi attende seduto davanti alla porta che tu la apra, come se non l’avesse fatto da solo pochi secondi fa.

Il resto del pomeriggio passa con una serie di attività sulla neve. Papyrus e Lesser Dog iniziano a scolpire i loro capolavori di neve quasi immediatamente, mentre Sans ti prende per mano e ti chiede di mostrargli tutto il terreno.

“Certo.” Dici. “Iniziamo dal retro.”

Odiava la tua spiaggetta privata alla luce del sole, o almeno, odiava il fatto che non ci fosse neanche un recinto o null’altro per bloccare degli eventuali intrusi. “Guarda, anche se ci fosse un recinto da quella parte, non terrebbe nessuno fuori. Se qualcuno volesse veramente entrare potrebbe nuotare.” Puntualizzi. Sans fa un lamento.

“continuo a dimenticarmi che potete farlo.” Mormora. “la ragazzina non poteva. oh, ecco a cosa serve quella cosa… la piscina?”

“uhm, sì?” Ridacchi e poi lo guardi ad occhi spalancati. “Tu non puoi nuotare?”

“posso affondare.” Dice Sans facendo un ghigno. “è un problema? non è troppo tardi per cambiarmi con qualcuno che non affondi.”

“Ma tu sei il mio _affondanzato”_ Dici ridacchiando. Sans ci deve pensare un attimo, prima di ridere anche lui.

“dovrai pensare che sono _superficiale_ per pensarci”

“Questa è una conversazione estremamente _profonda_ su cui scherzare.” Rispondi con un ghigno. Ti fa un applauso mimato; un punto per te. “Ad ogni modo. Non possiamo recintare il mare. Beh, in realtà potremmo, si chiamano reti, ma non è pratico. E inoltre, uh, non ho intenzione di cambiarti. A quanto pare mi piacciono i ragazzi ossuti.”

“perché, però?” Chiede, rimani sorpresa del tono serio con cui te lo chiede.

“Non lo so?” Ridacchi, sentendoti un po’ strana. “Sei carino, divertente, gentile, intelligente da morire, ti interessi di me, e tu… mi fai sentire al sicuro. E voluta. E protetta.” Abbassa leggermente la testa con un’enorme sorriso, con le guance tinte di blu.

“carino?” ripete. Tu sorridi.

“Si, scemosso. Carino. Non sono la prima umana ad avere una cotta per un Mostro, sai.” Ridi. Questa sembrava la risposta giusta, anche se, beh, non ce n’erano molti di umani che uscivano con i Mostri. Sans da un calcio ad un cumulo di neve, poi si gira per darti un bacio leggero.

“grazie.” Dice piano, poi sorride, guardandosi intorno. “okay. scusa. mi sono distratto. vedremo cosa si sono inventati mettaton ed alphys per le difese, e lavoreremo con quelle. ugh, mi sento come se quel tizio sia _ovunque_ in questo momento. odio essere ingrato. lo so” Dice stringendoti un braccio sui fianchi “ma quel tizio… giuro ci proverebbe con qualsiasi cosa si muova. o non si muova. ho visto che ci provava con un distributore automatico una volta.” Mormora. Cerchi di non ridere all’immagine mentale che ti appare. “ad ogni modo, non possiamo fare molto adesso. vediamo cosa stanno facendo papyrus e l.d.” E con questa affermazione cominciate ad avviarvi su per la collinetta fino al davanti della casa. Lasciando una coppia di impronte nella neve soffice.

“papyrus. cosa. è. quello.” Domanda quando gira l’angolo per vedere le sculture di neve che lo scheletro e il cane avevano creato. Papyrus arrossisce.

“È IL MIO AMICO METTATON!” Risponde in fretta, dice facendo un passo per allontanarsi dalla scultura su cui stava lavorando; un’esatta replica a dimensioni reali di Mettaton seduto sul divano dello show di questa mattina. Aveva anche fatto il divano perfettamente. Doveva aver visto il programma da Asgore.

“perché stai facendo un mettaton di neve” Chiede Sans con tono piatto.

“LUI È IL MIO ROBOT SEXY PREFERITO!”

“no. no. no. no.” Sussulta Sans, e ti guarda male quando inizi a ridacchiare e ti siedi accanto al Mettaton di neve sul divano di neve. “non puoi fare come l.d.? guarda cos’ha fatto?!” Prova, indicando i cani di neve artistici che ha fatto L.D., Papyrus scuote la testa.

“È UN TRIBUTO” Insiste. “SE TU FOSSI STATO IN TV, LE PERSONE LO FAREBBERO ANCHE PER TE.” Sans fa un lamento, poi ti si para davanti appena sente il rumore di ruote sul vialetto. Rilassandosi quando la macchina diventa visibile.

“è solo undyne” Sospira, ma continua a guardarla mentre corre fuori dalla macchina nella tua direzione.

“____________! Entra!” esclama

“che è successo?” Dice Sans di fretta.

“STANNO TORNANDO PER FARE DEL MALE A _____?” Piagnucola Papyrus.

“Non lo so!” Dice Undyne, fermandosi di fronte a te, senza fiato. “Sono entrata nello spogliatoio dopo pranzo e… Ho sentito la vecchia stronza chiamare chiunque potesse sentire per leggergli il tuo indirizzo che aveva trovato su una lettera nel tuo armadietto. L’ho detto a Barb; l’ha licenziata, ma è troppo tardi!” Sentendo il disappunto nella sua voce, L.D. comincia a guaire.

Sans ti sta già guidando in casa, con la mano dietro alla tua schiena.

“teniamo il profilo basso, gl’occhi aperti e vediamo quello che succede.” Dice Sans. “probabilmente non è nulla. solo qualche manifestante o qualcosa” Ti si attorciglia lo stomaco, ti sbrighi ad entrare in casa, tenendo la porta aperta per Papyrus e Undyne- Lesser Dog resta fuori, e riesci a sentirlo ringhiare mentre si mette a quattro zampe e corre verso il cancello principale, aspettando che il pericolo si presenti.

L’attesa è terribile, ma alla fine, ci vogliono solo un minuto o due prima che il primo camioncino accosti, poi il secondo, poi il terzo, quarto e quinto.

“beh, non sono vandali” Sospira Sans, standogli accanto fissate fuori dalla finestra.

È quasi peggio.

Sono Paparazzi.


	23. In cui Papyrus e Ghost diventano finalmente amici

**Capitolo 23: In cui Papyrus e Ghost diventano finalmente amici.**

* * *

 

“PAPA-RAZZI? SONO QUI PER FARE PAPA QUALCUNO?” Dice Papyrus Nervoso. Scuoti la testa e sorridi leggermente mentre Undyne spazza via un paio di fiocchi di neve mezzi squagliati dalla tua spalla, con faccia preoccupata.

“Nah, Pap. Loro, um, loro vendono, foto o interviste a giornali, blog o chiunque?” Provi.

“Ugh. È… raccapricciante.” Dice Undyne con un brivido, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Sans è furioso accanto a te, con le cavità oculari completamente nere mentre si concentra sulle macchine fuori dal cancello. Fai un lamento strofinandoti la fronte.

“Non avrebbero una foto così buona se quegli stronzi non mi avessero bruciato gli alberi!” Mormori. “Ugh, andate a casa! Andatevene a casa vostra, stranoni, fate una cena con la vostra famiglia e lasciate la mia in pace!” Realizzi di aver detto- anzi urlato- il tuo pensiero ad alta voce, abbassi la testa. Chiamarli la tua famiglia era stato estremamente presuntuoso, dopo tutto. “Uh, volevo dire…”

Undyne ti fa un sorriso enorme “Sei proprio una scema” dice ridacchiando. “Pensi che indietreggeremo adesso?” Ti da un colpetto sulla spalla con la sua. “Ti batti per noi, mi hai fatto assumere, hai praticamente aperto una casa per scheletri capricciosi-“

“-ei!”

“-E CANI!”

“-e cani, la tua porta è sempre stata aperta per noi, e oh sì, sei estremamente attaccata ad uno di noi ( ed è la cosa più adorabile che abbia mai visto dopo Alphys)” Undyne suona ancora estremamente felice dell’ultima cosa. “Perciò direi che fai parte della nostra famiglia, huh?”

“ASSOLUTAMENTE! TUTTI AMIAMO ____, GIUSTO?”

“ovvio.” Dice Sans, spostando per un attimo gli occhi dalla finestra a te per farti un sorriso, le guance leggermente velate di blu. Hai la sensazione che ti stia prendendo in giro- quella era stata la tua risposta dopo che vi eravate baciati per la prima volta, dopo tutto. Volevi dargli un pugno sulla spalla, ma anche abbracciarlo forte, e decidi di fare la seconda cosa, stringendo le braccia intorno alla vita dello scheletro. Sospira piano, e si gira verso di te, stringendoti e appoggiando il mento sulla tua spalla per un attimo, prima di lasciarti andare.

Undyne fa un “awwwwww” Al quale Papyrus reagisce ridendo, ma non hai finito. Senza esitazioni, abbracci Papyrus, e poi Undyne (che ti abbraccia così forte da farti scrocchiare la schiena). Dio, se ci tenevi a queste persone.

“Ragazzi…” Ti imbarazza il fatto di sentire la tua voce che trema. Oh non piangevi da quando eri una bambina. No, no, non ora. “Ancora non so cosa abbia fatto per meritarvi.” Dici, sbattendo gl’occhi di fretta per trattenere le lacrime. “Cielo. Se questi idioti capissero che sono noiosa e se ne andassero, le cose sarebbero veramente perfette.”

“li sposto io.” Dice Sans piano, con una determinazione feroce sulla faccia che ti fa sentire le ginocchia che tremano come le tue parole poco fa. Stupido sexy Scheletro.

“No. Ottimo tentativo. Niente lotte con gli umani.” Sei sorpresa di come tu ti senta a tuo agio a dirgli una cosa del genere. La ferocia sulla sua faccia rimane mentre ti guarda, ma fai le spallucce.

“Guarda. Non ho problemi con il fatto che tu agisca per difesa personale, ma non puoi semplicemente attaccare le persone, okay?” Dici. Ti guarda come se stesse per protestare. “Mi hai detto quanto hai ammirato Frisk per non aver attaccato nessuno, per tutta la strada nell’Underground, giusto? Non fare l’ipocrita. Non fare male a nessuno… a meno che non sia strettamente necessario.” Suoni più calma di quanto tu non sia. Una cosa era sapere che la nazione era a conoscenza che stavi avendo questi problemi, ma l’avere i paparazzi fuori dal tuo giardino era tutto un altro paio di maniche. Almeno il tuo giardino era grande! Ma, beh, probabilmente avevano telecamere che potevano vedere anche da quella distanza ogni piccolo dettaglio. Fai un lamento, appoggiandoti alla finestra. Sans ed Undyne stanno osservando L.D che corre lungo il perimetro, abbaiando furioso.

“Dovremmo richiamarlo.” Mormora Undyne.

“lasciagli sfogare le energie. sai come diventa sennò. masticherebbe l’intera casa.” Dice Sans, appoggiandosi leggermente a te in quel modo che ti fa capire che è dispiaciuto per aver proposto di nuovo di occuparsene lui con le sue mani. O forse no. A volte Sans era pessimo a mentire, ma cominciavi a notare che, in realtà alcune volte, era più bravo a dire bugie di chiunque altro conoscessi.

E, avevi la sensazione che Sans ne avesse abbastanza con le persone che cercavano di romperti le scatole, e cominciavi a preoccuparti un po’ di questa situazione.

“Alphys e Mettaton stanno arrivando.” Undyne sta controllando il cellulare, per vedere i messaggi. “Mettaton si brucerà qualche circuito. È estremamente arrabbiato per quello che sta succedendo.”

“dev’essere veramente dura per _lui_ ” Mormora Sans con sarcasmo, poi sospira “ad ogni modo…” Sai cosa sta pensando

“Abbiamo bisogno di lui” Aggiungi. “Lui sa come comportarsi con queste persone, noi no. Voglio solo fare tutto il possibile per mandarle via.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mettaton e Alphys arriveranno tra circa due ore. Nell’attesa Papyrus vi ha convinto a spostarvi in una stanza dove le finestre non siano a portata di paparazzo, perciò, ancora una volta, vi ritrovavate nella stanza della TV, seduti sui divani che erano ormai diventati familiari. Anche Ghost vi sta aspettando lì, e non esita neanche – appena Sans si siede (come al solito, al tuo fianco), a saltargli in grembo. Awwww, cielo, ti potresti sciogliere. Sans ti guarda per essere sicuro di fare la cosa giusta e poi, molto lentamente, con molta cautela comincia ad accarezzare il vecchio micio. Papyrus lo guarda affascinato.

“FORSE A GHOST PIACEREBBE SEDERSI ANCHE SU DI ME?” Dice con non-calanche. Sans sorride, e con molta cautela prende in braccio il gatto. Ghost comincia a fare delle fusa rumorose (per qualche motivo adorava farsi prendere in braccio da Sans!) ma si ferma, confuso, quando Sans lo appoggia con gentilezza sulle gambe del fratello. Papyrus esita, tu guardi la scena, con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra, mentre Sans dimostra a Papyrus come tenere Ghost, e dove preferisce essere accarezzato. Sei estremamente affezionata ai tuoi ragazzi. Sussulti quando Undyne ti dà una gomitata, e ti fa un occhiolino ‘Beccata a fissare’ ecco cosa significa quell’occhiolino. Alzi gl’occhi al cielo, poi sorridi ancora quando Sans ti si sistema di nuovo accanto, lasciando Ghost in braccio a Papyrus.

“Ottimo lavoro.” Mormori a Sans.

“beh, quando gli avevo chiesto se volesse trasferirsi qui mi aveva detto che voleva diventare amico di ghost.” Dice con un risolino. Annuisci, come se non avessi origliato la conversazione privata dei due fratelli, e gli dai un bacio sullo zigomo. Ti fa un mezzo sorriso, con un’aria molto più rilassata ora che i paparazzi erano fuori portata.

“POSSIAMO VEDERE UN ALTRO FILM DI NATALE?” Chiede Papyrus con un po’ di timidezza. “NON NE AVEVAMO MOLTI NELL’UNDERGROUND!”

“Sicuro, Pap. Hai mai visto Mamma ho perso l’aereo?” Tutti e tre i mostri ti guardano confusi. Sorridi, mettendoti in ginocchio sul divano e prendendo il telecomando. “Oh, cielo, sono così felice! Che fortunati, che lo vedete per la prima volta! Parla di questo ragazzino che viene lasciato solo in questa casa gigante a Natale per sbaglio e questi ladri continuano a cercare di entrare, ma il ragazzino è tipo troppo intelligente e prepara tutte queste trappole…”

“Suona… Leggermente familiare.” Dice Undyne, indicandoti. Scoppi a ridere.

“Beh, non credo che abbiamo ladri a cui pensare. Ma potremmo ricavare qualche idea da Kevin.”

“heh. lo guardavi quando eri piccola?” Chiede Sans. Ridi ancora.

“Tipo, tutte le settimane. C’è anche il sequel, è meraviglioso, Kevin deve andare a New York e… sapete una cosa, niente spoiler, guardiamoli e basta!” Dici, selezionando il primo dei film da Netflix, facendo un sorriso enorme quando inizia. È così bello fare queste vecchie cose di famiglia, con queste nuove persone alle quali tenevi molto, sentendo come se qualcosa di nuovo stesse nascendo, qualcosa di vero e concreto leggermente pauroso ma meraviglioso. Tutti erano d’accordo sull’essere la tua famiglia. Non li conoscevi da molto, era una cosa matta, continuavi a ripeterti, ma…

Era reale. Nessuno se ne stava andando. Stava succedendo.

********************************************************************************************************

La tua anima non è una candela, pensa, guardandoti. Le candele si spengono facilmente. La tua è un falò. Era difficile dirlo da subito, perché le anime sono tutte, più o meno, della stessa dimensione, stessa forma, ma lui continuava a guardarla, continuava a vedere quanto in profondità arrivasse quella luce dentro di te. Più ti conosceva più sembrava che bruciasse. Le sue dita si muovono per volerla toccare, per accarezzarla e amarla allo stesso modo in cui tu tenevi Ghost- ma no. Troppo, troppo presto. Stava già sfidando troppo la sorte. Aveva dormito nel tuo letto la scorsa notte, e che cazzo! E, Dio sa, che non pensava ad altro che a quanto potesse _continuare_ a sfidare la sua sorte, quando lo baciavi sul collo sta mattina.

Non eri come nessun’altro. Oh, lui lo sapeva, lo sapeva, tutti erano differenti, tutti erano un miracolo unico, bla bla bla. Ma tu- oh, tu eri semplicemente gentile. Nonostante tutto ciò che ti era successo, il tuo primo istinto era la gentilezza. Ed eri inarrestabile. Sapeva che eri preoccupata per questo nuovo pericolo dell’attenzione dei media, il vecchio pericolo di quegli stronzi anti-Mostri, preoccupata che tutto possa crollare, che tu possa perdere il tuo lavoro, perdere i tuoi soldi, perdere i tuoi nuovi amici, perdere persino lui.

Ma non l’avresti perso, pensa, avvolgendoti il braccio intorno alle spalle e sorridendo quando tu appoggi immediatamente la testa sulla sua spalla, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Ti sarebbe rimasto accanto (beh, lui e Papyrus). E per il resto, tutte quelle altre preoccupazioni che ti portavi dietro, beh, chiunque altro si sarebbe fatto schiacciare. Ma tu? Tu prendevi un respiro, ti mordevi il labbro (Dio, avevi la più _pallida_ idea di cosa gli faceva provare ogni volta?), e poi ti… rifiutavi di farti sovrastare.

Non facevi quello che avrebbe fatto lui se si fosse trovato nei tuoi panni, non sei andata nel panico o dormito per giorni, sei solo andata avanti. Più di questo, tu cocciutamente, con determinazione, trovavi la gioia. E riuscivi a farla trovare anche a lui, un tipo di gioia che pensava di poter provare una volta sola, quando aveva visto il sole per la prima volta, sentendo il calore sulla pelle il primo giorno fuori dalla barriera, sapendo che lui e Papyrus erano liberi, che non avrebbe più dovuto vedere suo fratello morire, che non avrebbe più visto Frisk agitarsi, andare nel panico e fare male agli altri per paura o frustrazione o dolore mai più, che non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di suo padre (o il suo creatore, Gaster non era mai stato molto chiaro su questa faccenda) in agguato dietro le porte che non dovrebbero essere lì, strisciando nell’underground come un virus su un computer, come un malware che lavorava in sottofondo.

Ti guarda, e sente, nel profondo sotto le sue costole, lo stesso senso di meraviglia e liberazione. Dopo un anno di delusioni da parte di un sacco di cose in superficie, tu ti rifiuti di deludere. Tu sei un falò. Tu sei il primo raggio di sole sulla sua faccia. Tu eri calore e luce. Ti guardava con la coda dell’occhio, mentre ti mordevi il labbro mentre cercavi di nascondere un sorriso a quello che passava alla TV. C’era solo una differenza tra il sentimento che provava con te, e il sentimento che aveva provato, con quel primo raggio di sole.

Lui non voleva scoparsi pesantemente il sole.

 

 *******************************************************************************************************

 

Stai ridendo quando Kevin trova la foto della… fidanzata del fratello maggiore. “WOOF! La fidanzata di Buzz!” Dici insieme al protagonista, poi guardi L.D. che si era girato verso di te. Era rientrato appena era calato il sole e non riusciva più a vedere bene i paparazzi. “Non ‘woof’ come un cane, dolcezza.” Dici ridacchiando quando la lingua gli si srotola dalla bocca. “Significa che Kevin non pensa che sia molto carina”. Lesser Dog sembra compiaciuto della risposta, appoggia il mento sulle zampe e lascia andare una risata canina di tanto in tanto. Ghost guarda dall’alto delle gambe di Papyrus L.D. Poi lentamente e con cautela ricomincia a fare le fusa. Ti stai godendo la scena (e ti senti fiera del fatto che Undyne stia piangendo dal ridere mentre Kevin piazza le trappole.)

Ti sporgi un po’ per osservare lo sguardo euforico di Papyrus mentre vede le trappole- oh, Sans si arrabbierà con te, non gli piace che Papyrus pensi alle trappole- Quando senti il braccio di Sans che scivola fino al tuo fianco, e la sensazione di labbra, con un piccolo accenno di denti, che ti sfiorano la mascella. Ti giri verso di lui, e vedi una scintilla di… _qualcosa_ nel suo occhio, qualunque commento sarebbe superfluo e ti muore sulle labbra. È per una giusta causa a quanto pare. Sans all’improvviso ha un altro piano per loro. La tua faccia comincia a bruciare quasi immediatamente quando inizia a baciarti in una maniera che, onestamente, non è esattamente educata davanti ad altre persone. Dio, desideravi che ti importasse del fatto che non fosse educato, ma semplicemente… non ti importava. Ti trovi con la mano che si allunga per appoggiarsi sopra il suo sterno, per poi stropicciargli la maglietta su quel punto, e cielo, se sei grata che sia buio, e che Papyrus ed Undyne siano concentrati sul film. Quando ti allontani, il tuo respiro è estremamente esausto e il cuore ti martella nel petto, e ti senti lo sguardo interrogativo di L.D. addosso

Sans sembra essere in una condizione simile, per fortuna, ma ancora brilla di magia blu, e non puoi fidarti di te stessa. “I-io vado a prendere qualcosa da bere!” Dici a voce alta, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. “Volete qualcosa?”

“Birra!” Esclama Undyne.

“CIOCCOLATO CALDO! E DOVREMMO COMINCIARE A PREPARARE LA CENA AL PIU’ PRESTO!” urla Papyrus

“e, uh, acqua per l.d.” Aggiunge Sans, suonando un po’ giù di corda. “ti do una mano, tesoro.”

“Oh!” Un sorriso colpevole ti si accende sulla faccia, perciò fingi uno sbadiglio per nasconderlo.

“Grazie, Sans!” saltate giù dal divano in sincronia, e attraversate la stanza e poi nel corridoio che porta alla cucina. Siete appena fuori dalla stanza e nel buio quando Sans ti bacia di nuovo, il che significa che riesci a sentire perfettamente i tre mostri nella stanza accanto quando cominciano a ridere.

“PENSAVANO CHE NON RIUSCISSIMO A VEDERLI?! POI PROVANO CON IL “abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa da bere?!” Urla praticamente Papyrus. Ti fa infuriare il fatto che l’imitazione che fa Papyrus di te è migliore della tua di Sans. “NYEH HEH! HEH!”

“Oh mio Dio, non farlo Pap, potrei morire!” Protesta Undyne ridendo fortissimo come non l’avevi mai sentita prima. La cosa peggiore, è Lesser Dog che si unisce alla risata con degli ululati.

“perciò, uhm, vuoi nasconderti anche tu da loro per il resto della tua vita o sono solo io?” Mormora Sans.

“Oh, no, non sei solo tu.” Lo rassicuri. Non pensavi fosse neanche possibile essere così imbarazzati. Comunque, dopo un secondo, fai un cenno al corridoio. Sans fa un sorriso estremamente colpevole, e ti cammina accanto fino alla cucina.

“Per cos’era, comunque?”

“hm?” Ti guarda con aria innocente, e sei sicura che ti saresti sentita ancora più in imbarazzo, se avessi la possibilità di sentirti ancora più umiliata.

“Il bacio?” Provi, accendendo la luce della cucina.

“oh. heh.” si strofina il retro del collo. “scusa. eri troppo sexy. ho dovuto.”

“Hai dovuto.” Ripeti con serietà, e ti ritrovi a fare un passo verso di lui. Sorride, un sorriso estremamente compiaciuto di sé stesso, e non sai se allontanati per mettere un punto o se spingerlo sul bancone. Oh, perché ti dai delle opzioni? Vai con la scelta che ti fa sentire quella sensazione; di magia, della sua bocca che esplora la tua, e con la consapevolezza che per una volta, tu vuoi un ragazzo quanto lui vuole te. Lui però fa la prima mossa, facendoti indietreggiare fino al bancone della cucina e ricominciando da dove aveva interrotto prima. Provi a rimanere allerta, sapendo che i tuoi amici si chiederanno dove tu sia (o peggio, sappiano dove tu sia), ma nel momento che le sue dita ossute con esitazione, e nervosismo, sfiorano il tuo seno, ti dimentichi del mondo che esiste fuori da questa stanza.

Sei così presa che non noti i flash distanti delle macchinette fotografiche.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cara! Dove ti nascondi!?” Il suono della voce familiare ti fa velocemente allontanare da Sans. Cielo, se Sans sembrava irritato alla prospettiva di avere a che fare con Mettaton prima, non era nulla comparato ad ora.

“Scusa!” sospiri, cercando di pettinarti i capelli con le mani

“shh” Dice facendoti un mezzo sorriso, e guardandoti il collo, con aria estremamente compiaciuta. Lo guardi ad occhi stretti, sospettosa-

“Eccoti, cara, tu-“ Mettaton si ferma sulla soglia, con gl’occhi che guizzano da te a Sans, poi fa un lamento estremamente teatrale. “Sans. _Dovevi_ proprio?” Si lamenta ancora, osservandoti anche lui il tuo collo.  
“Ora dovrò truccargli il collo tutte le mattine per almeno una settimana.”

Non ti piace come suona questa frase. Tirando fuori il telefono, apri immediatamente la fotocamera frontale, e noti, quasi immediatamente, il succhiotto che si stava colorando di rosso. “Sanssssss.” Ti lamenti, seppellendo la testa tra le mani.

“oops.” Suona così orgoglioso. Oh, Dio, di certo non sarebbe stato sbagliato se avessi dato un calcio al tuo ragazzo, vero? Mettaton ti fa uno sguardo cospiratorio.

“Povera creatura. Vedi, ecco cosa succede quando si è fatti di carne.” Sospira drammaticamente, poi alza lo sguardo. “Ad ogni modo, vieni di là cara. Io ed Alphys abbiamo portato il cibo thailandese-“ Il tuo stomaco si attorciglia nel secondo il cui lo dice, “-e dobbiamo parlare del piano d’attacco!”

“avete trovato il modo per sbarazzarvene?” Chiede Sans, allontanandosi dal bancone della cucina per cominciare a tirare fuori le bevande per le quali in teoria eravate venuti a prendere.

“Cosa? Oh cielo, no.” Dice Mettaton, avvicinandosi a Sans (più che altro per dargli fastidio) per prendersi una bottiglia di chardonnay dal frigo.

“Allora cosa?” Domandi, sentendo anche tu il bisogno di un bicchiere di vino. O otto. Mettaton ti guarda negli occhi.

“Ci eserciteremo. Perché tu, cara, gli darai quello che vogliono. Domani gli parlerai.”


	24. In cui Mettaton ha letteralmente un problema con il bere

**Capitolo 24: In cui Mettaton ha letteralmente un problema con il bere.**

* * *

 

Nota della traduttrice: Guardatevi Pretty Princess, un bellissimo Film.

Capirete tra qualche riga

Buona Lettura!

 

* * *

 

“Fono folo una rgazza norm-“

“Per l’amor del cielo. Non parlare con la bocca piena.” Dice Mettaton con disapprovazione. Alzi gl’occhi al cielo, e prendi un altro boccone di noodles prima di ingoiare teatralmente, per mettere un punto, e ci riprovi.

“Sono solo una ragazza normale.” Ripeti “L’unica ragione per la quale le persone mi prestano attenzione è per i miei amici. Vogliono fargli del male, ma hanno paura dei Mostri, perciò hanno cominciato a far del male a me.”

“Bene.” Dice Mettaton appoggiando i gomiti metallici sull’antico tavolo del diciottesimo secolo o quel che era (te l’aveva detto, ma non riuscivi semplicemente a ricordartelo). Aveva provato a trasformare la camera da pranzo in una stanza della guerra, ma tutti quanti avevano fame, perciò ora era la sala da cena/guerra, che non aveva lo stesso effetto. “E cosa fai se ti fanno domande alle quali non sai rispondere?” Fai una faccia, il tuo stomaco brontola. Sei affamata, ma Mettaton ha deciso di andare in full Nonna-da-Pretty-Princess con te, e hai avuto appena il tempo di prendere un boccone di cibo. “Gli dico che gli risponderò più tardi. O di chiedere a te, tu sei molto più bravo di me.” Dici, prendendo un’altra forchettata di noodles prima che Mettaton possa farti un’altra domanda.

“è brava, amico.” Sans insiste quando Mettaton apre di nuovo la bocca. “hai detto che parlerà solo con quelli tranquilli, comunque. lasciala mangiare.” Fai un suono di ringraziamento, e prendi un altro boccone, poi fai un sorriso a Papyrus, che non aveva detto una parola per tutto il tempo, la sua mente completamente concentrata su tutti i tipi differenti di noodles. Stava punzecchiando un pezzo di tofu fritto nel suo pad thai con una bacchetta, cercando di esaminarlo.

“Provalo, Pap. Ti piacerà.” Dici, appena prendi una pausa dall’ingozzarti. Papyrus segue il tuo consiglio- è anche abbastanza bravo con le bacchette cinesi in realtà- e poi spalanca gl’occhi mentre mastica. Ti chiedi dove finisse il cibo, dato che non cadeva dal teschio. Magia, bla bla bla. “Buono?”

“È COME UNA POLPETTA! MA FATTA DI FAGIOLI E FRITTA E DOLCE E PER NIENTE COME UNA POLPETTA!” Esclama Papyrus. Ridacchi, e guardi Undyne che rimuove meticolosamente ogni pezzetto di pesce dal suo dentice, con uno sguardo feroce. Se non la conoscessi così bene, diresti che è quasi spaventoso, ma in realtà è che Undyne metteva nel mangiare lo stesso entusiasmo che metteva nel fare qualunque cosa. E, beh, Alphys lo trovava decisamente attraente. Avevi notato che il dinosauro aveva mancato la sua bocca e aveva si era sbrodolata con del riso fritto all’ananas un paio di volte, era troppo impegnata a guardare Undyne che mangiava.

Sans e Mettaton partecipavano appena. Mettaton, essendo un robot, si era attaccato alla presa nel muro, perciò, significava che c’era solo una persona di cui occuparti. “Prendi qualcosa da mangiare. O da bere, O _qualcosa.”_ dici a Sans. Fa una smorfia

“già ho mangiato qualcosa oggi.” Mormora. Oh, se ti fa venire l’ansia.

“Per favore?” Mormori. “Ti ridurrai all’-“

“all’osso, sì, sì” Ride stanco. “va bene, mi passi la salsa al chili?” Lo fai, ti mordi il labbro e lo guardi. Dio, volevi solo che stesse bene, ma mangia quasi nulla. Sai che i Mostri sono differenti, ma anche Papyrus è uno scheletro, e lui adora mangiare. A Sans sembrava piacere la parte del cucinare, ma… Ha notato che lo stai guardando e prende un sorso della sua salsa dolce al chili. Ti senti un po’ sollevata, e torni ai tuoi noodle.

“Perciò, parlerai con qualcuno domani mattina?” Dice Undyne, mentre si toglie pezzi di pesce con una spina e prende la sua birra. Annuisci, indicando Mettaton.

“È quello che pensa Mettaton.”

“Gli daremo quello che vogliono” Dice Mettaton. “Lasciamo che si innamorino di ____ prima che qualcuno possa dire qualcosa di male su di lei.”

“che si potrebbe dire di male di lei?” Dice Sans con una risata nasale. “hai qualche scheletro nell’armadio, tesoro?” Tu e Papyrus lo guardate col muso, mentre Sans si guarda intorno, aspettando che qualcuno faccia la battuta ovvia. Il silenzio continua. “okay, okay, ho esagerato oggi.” Ridacchia Sans, prendendo un altro sorso. Ti passi una mano tra i capelli e scuoti la testa.

“Non me ne viene in mente nessuno. Sono veramente una persona _noiosa_ ” Ammetti “Uhm, credo che potrebbero dire che non ho nessun amico- nessun amico umano.” Ti correggi in fretta quando Undyne ti guarda ad occhi stretti. Non sei pronta ad un’altra strigliata. “O… Dio, non ne ho idea.” Rubi un sorso dal bicchiere di Mettaton senza pensarci – non ci aveva bevuto, sembrava usarlo come oggetto scenico- poi guardi Alphys che si stava agitando. “I-io um, mi d-d-dispiace, mi sono data della stupida t-tutto il g-giorno.” Balbetta, strofinandosi il dietro del collo. “Io, um, n-non avevo pensato agli i-in-incendi, non avevo mai pe-pensato che qualcuno potesse mai…” Non finisce la frase e fissa il piatto.

“Ei. Alphys, sei stata bravissima.” Dici velocemente. “Seriamente. So che non mi sentirei per niente a mio agio a dormire in questa casa non fosse per te. Perché avremmo mai dovuto pensare che qualcuno avrebbe dato fuoco a quei dannati animali di cespugli-“  Riesci a sentire Sans che fa un rumore flebile, come se stesse trattenendo una risata, e lo guardi male prima di continuare. “Intendo dire, è ridicolo, sai?” Prende un respiro profondo e annuisce.

“B-bhe ho costruito queste t-torrette, um, ma non credo… um, con tutti i g-giornalisti lì f-fuori, non d-dovremmo…” Dice riluttante.

“Sì SE GLI UMANI VEDONO UNA TRAPPOLA IN ANTICIPO, SONO MOLTO PIU’ PORTATI AD EVITARLE.” Dice Papyrus. “QUANDO HARRY E MARV HANNO ATTACCATO L’UMANO KEVIN, LUI HA VINTO PERCHE’ HA LASCIATO L’ELEMENTO SORPRESA!” I suoi occhi si spalancano. “DOVREMMO ROMPERE LE PALLE DI NATALE PER FARCELI CAMMINARE SOPRA” Offre “E RISCALDARE LA MANIGLIA DELLA PORTA!” Sembra esaltato, le luci negli occhi che brillano per un istante, pensi che potrebbe accedere a qualche magia misteriosa, allo stesso modo in cui fa Sans. Alla fine, tutto ciò che fa è un “NYEH HEH HEH HEH” che fa scuotere il tavolo.

“sei proprio una cattiva influenza per lui.” Dice Sans con sarcasmo, dandoti un colpetto con la spalla. Alzi gli occhi al cielo.

“Beh, tu sei una cattiva influenza per _me_ ” Sans fa le spallucce, ma non lo nega. Ha ancora quello sguardo compiaciuto che sei sicura al cento percento che sia dovuto al succhiotto. “E, uh, non credo che quelle trappole funzionino nella vita reale, Pap. Sai, in generale, noi umani non mettiamo molte trappole. Credo anche che sia illegale” Dici con un sorrisetto colpevole.

“PERCHE?!” Chiede Papyrus, stupefatto. Fai le spallucce.

“Beh, e se la persona sbagliata dovesse farle partire? Mi sentirei malissimo se un ragazzino decidesse di entrare nella mia proprietà e si facesse male.” Dici. “Va bene per quei… laser sulle finestre?” Guardi Alphys, chiedendoti se sia il termine giusto, ma fa appena le spallucce. “Ad ogni modo, quelli andavano bene perché stordiscono. Anche così, sono comunque preoccupata che qualche bambino possa farsi male.”

“Hai un cuore così tenero, cara, gli spettatori ti mangeranno domani!” Sospira Mettaton, prendendo il bicchiere di vino e facendo un gesto di approvazione. Fai un lamento flebile, e ti concentri di nuovo sul tuo piano di finire i noodle mentre Sans guarda con aria seria Mettaton.

“e questo, uh, piano. toglierà ___ dai riflettori, giusto? non è il tuo modo per farle iniziare una carriera televisiva?” Dice apertamente. Mettaton sembra così insultato che ti chiedi se Sans avesse ragione a chiederglielo.

“Ovviamente no!” Dice. “Oh, pensi così male di me, e non ho fatto assolutamente nulla per suggerirvelo!” Guarda tutto il tavolo cercando approvazione. Undyne alza il sopracciglio. Alphys abbassa la testa. Papyrus allontana lo sguardo con ansia. E Lesser Dog (sotto al tavolo, mentre sgranocchiava della pelle di bue) fa un suono che sembra una risata. “Tutti. Senza. Cuore.” Piagnucola Mettaton, tenendo il bicchiere sotto alle labbra come se stesse prendendo un grande sorso. “Comunque, non voglio null’altro che vedere ____ che realizza i suoi sogni, e se vuole diventare il capo di un piccolo acquario regionale nella sua città natale e non conoscere mai le gioie della fama o lo splendore di Manhattan o l’esperienza elettrizzante delle passerelle di Parigi, allora quel sogno… è… degno… di essere seguito.” Suona come se stesse soffrendo a dirlo, e stai usando tutto il tuo autocontrollo per non ridere.

“Grazie, Mettaton. Fai sembrare la mia carriera così bella.” Dici con un sorriso enorme.

“Oh, non è niente, cara.” Dice, prendendo seriamente il commento. “Sì, Papyrus?” Papyrus tiene la mano alzata come uno scolaretto.

“SAREBBE UTILE GUARDARE IL PROSSIMO ‘MAMMA HO PERSO L’AEREO’. PER… UH AVERE IDEE SULLE TRAPPOLE!” Dice innocentemente. Guardi Sans, che sta guardando il cielo in cerca di una guida divina prima di annuire.

“certo, amico. prima puliamo queste cose, huh?” Si riempie le braccia di contenitori di alluminio del take away, quasi tutte vuote, e si avvia in cucina. Papyrus, che ha le braccia decisamente più grandi, prende letteralmente tutto il resto dal tavolo e segue il fratello. Il secondo in cui sono lontani dalla stanza, Undyne ti fa un enorme ghigno, e indica il tuo collo. Alphys fa un risolino e poi abbassa la testa.

“Dovresti raccontarci tutto” Dice Undyne con tono dolce.

“No!” Protesti arrossendo.

“M-ma non possiamo d-disegnarlo se-“

“SHHHH!” Undyne soffia alla sua fidanzata, facendo il gesto delle labbra cucite.

“Non era uno scherzo? State _seriamente_ disegnando un manga su di me?” Dici spalancando gl’occhi.

“Oh, è veramente meraviglioso finora” Ti rassicura Mettaton dolcemente. “Un po’ troppo Sans per i miei gusti, niente che non possa essere cambiato in futuro” Lo fissi.

“… Ecco, Ecco come ci si sente quando si esce fuori di mente.” Mormori scuotendo la testa. “Datemi del vino.”

“Ma, cara-“

“Mettaton.” Sospira drammaticamente, e ti passa un bicchiere di vino.

“Me ne prendo uno per me” Dice, guardandoti mentre scoli il tuo, e se ne va con lo sguardo affranto di un gatto a cui è stato appena fatto un bagno.

 

* * *

 

 

Devi smetterla di guardare male Undyne ed Alphys quando Sans e Papyrus ritornano; sei troppo imbarazzata per spiegare perché sei così giù di corda, perciò fai un grande, sorriso finto, e ti concentri sul finire la bottiglia di vino che hai davanti mentre prepari ‘Mamma ho perso l’aereo: mi sono smarrito a New York’ per Papyrus. Non ti ricordi di aver comprato questo vino o di averlo messo in frigo; Mettaton doveva aver trovato la cantina dei tuoi genitori l’ultima volta che era stato qui, ma non riuscivi a trovare la voglia di fregartene. È un bene che qualcuno usi tutte le cose della casa, anche se quel qualcuno è un robot che legge strani manga su di te e non beve neanche il vino che si versa-

“qualcosa per la testa?” Ti chiede Sans dal cuscino accanto a te. Ti accorgi che stai ancora fissando, e fai le spallucce.

“Niente di che.” Dici e ti appoggi sul suo braccio- ha l’abitudine di farlo appena possibile, lui ti appoggia la mano sulla spalla. Ti piace, pensi, senti le guance che vanno a fuoco di nuovo. Stava facendo di tutto per rendere chiaro quello che provava per te- beh, sì, come se quel livido sul tuo collo avesse bisogno di altre spiegazioni. Comunque, imbarazzante o meno, era piacevole. Rassicurante. Non ti senti come se ti stesse trattando come un’oggetto, onestamente, non come si erano comportati alcuni degli altri ragazzi con cui eri uscita. Ti sentivi come se, beh, volesse mostrare al mondo che tu l’avevi scelto.

Ugh, se Undyne ed Alphys avessero mostrato a qualcun altro il manga, l’intero mondo l’avrebbe saputo. Oh, cielo non lo staranno postando online?!

No. No. Non ti preoccupare di queste cose. Prendi un respiro profondo, e ti appoggi alla sua spalla, sorridendo alla gioia sulla faccia di Papyrus, seduto dall’altro lato di Sans. Papyrus aveva visto Undyne ed Alphys prendersi il divano a due posti, poi aveva adocchiato il posto accanto a Mettaton, ma Sans aveva subito battuto sul cuscino libero accanto a lui, perciò ora Mettaton e Lesser Dog erano seduti su un divano, tu e i ragazzi su l’altro, per la felicità di Sans. Il commento sul ‘sexy robot’ doveva averlo proprio colpito.

Una volta che ‘Mamma ho perso l’aereo 2’ era finito ( e che Papyrus aveva finito di stridere di felicità) era ancora troppo presto per chiunque per andare a dormire- in particolare per te, dato che non sapevi se Sans ti avrebbe seguito nella tua stanza di nuovo e il pensiero ti rendeva nervosa e preoccupata ( e un po’ eccitata). Mettaton aveva il telecomando – beh, tecnicamente, Mettaton _era_ un telecomando, ed era passato al via cavo, facendo zapping per trovare la sua faccia, cosa che tutti quanti tolleravate con pazienta. Beh, uno di voi aveva mormorato “narcisista,” ma al resto di voi non importava. Finché…

“Aspetta! Quella ero io!”  Esclami ma Mettaton si era già fermato

“Il nuovo volto della campagna del Movimento di Accettazione dei Mostri, _______. ______ è stata descritta in televisione e sui social media come amica di tutti i Mostri” Dice il presentatore raggiante.

“Cosa?” Hai una sensazione di ansia allo stomaco, notando che Mettaton non si è fermato su un telegiornale, ma su un programma di gossip.

“Ora” Il presentatore continua “foto recenti di _____ indicano che potrebbe essere leggermente più che amichevole quando si parla dei nostri ospiti dall’Underground!”

Ed eccole. Foto, fatte attraverso la finestra della tua cucina, a distanza, di te e Sans in atteggiamenti molto più che amichevoli. “Oh Dio.” Mormori, sentendoti mancare.

“cazzo.” Dice Sans coprendo distrattamente gl’occhi di Papyrus con la mano. Tutti gl’altri sono in silenzio, congelati dallo shock, finché non ritorna l’inquadratura del presentatore. Solo che, ora non è solo.

“NO!” Ti senti urlare, e ti copri la bocca con le mani, sentendoti male, mentre il presentatore continua.

“Qui per discutere questi eventi con voi c’è la zia di _____, fino a poco fa sua tutrice legale, Paula. Paula, come stai questa sera…”

“Beh, innanzitutto, delusa.” La sua voce ti fa sussultare. Oh, Dio, non puoi farcela, tutto il peggio tutto assieme, vederla seduta lì, tutta in ghingheri, come se ti conoscesse, come se avesse il fottuto diritto-

“Uh, Io… Io…” Tu prendi un respiro profondo, con panico, poi ti alzi, cammini velocemente per la casa, fuori nel giardino sul retro, nel tuo paradiso personale-

I flash cominciano appena esci dalla porta. Rimani lì immobile, la neve che ti cade addosso sulle braccia nude, mentre ti fanno foto.

Non puoi farcela, ed hai aspettato così tanto.

Non hai più dove scappare.


	25. In cui si scopre che sei abbastanza brava a rispondere alle zie

**Capitolo 25: In cui si scopre che sei abbastanza brava a rispondere alle zie.**

Non sai per quanto tempo sei rimasta lì, a fissare, ad occhi spenti il buio. I flash di luce dalle macchinette fotografiche creano delle macchie blu nel tuo campo visivo quando chiudi gl’occhi. Non puoi piangere. Non sai, se in qualche modo lei ti stia guardando, e hai sempre avuto questa regola, da quando ti aveva picchiato dopo che avevi pianto troppo spesso dopo il funerale dei tuoi genitori; non ti era permesso piangere. Non riuscivi a far funzionare le gambe, non riuscivi a far decidere al tuo cervello dove volessi scappare, non riuscivi neanche ad urlare, ma sei riuscita a non piangere.

“_______?” La voce di Sans è bassa, anche se stava arrivando dalla porta aperta sul retro. Come faceva a sapere sempre dove ti trovavi? Ti aveva già visto andare via prima, e ti aveva trovato sulla spiaggia, perciò forse sapeva dove scappavi quando avevi l’impulso di correre.

Di sicuro non si aspettava il tuo… pubblico. Senti un rumore, a metà tra un inspiro e un ringhio.

Quando ti giri verso di lui, l’universo si apre dietro di te.

la silhouette di Sans davanti alla porta nera, e lo sguardo, furioso e concentrato sulla sua faccia, è visibile solo per il bagliore del suo occhio, basterebbe solo quello a spaventarti- ma riesci già a _sentire_ lo strappo dietro di te. Ti giri, in fretta, per vedere la sensazione terribile, allontanandoti quasi involontariamente- le tue gambe finalmente funzionano per portarti via, e non sei sicura se stai andando dalla sua parte, o vuoi scappare con orrore.

Aveva fatto una porta prima, una perfetta, una scorciatoia tra Grillby’s e casa tua. Questa non ne aveva nulla a che fare. Questo era un taglio profondo, uno squarcio, qualcosa che _non dovrebbe essere_ , l’aria picchiettava con la sensazione che l’esistenza si stesse sgretolando alle estremità.

Era il tipo di buco in cui molte persone potevano cadere tutte assieme.

Non c’erano più, noti, i fotografi fuori dal tuo giardino.

“Sans.” Sussurri, fissando la spaccatura in mezzo all’aria. Non è una porta per un posto conosciuto. Non c’è nulla di familiare dall’altra parte. Riuscivi appena a guardare; I tuoi occhi non erano disegnati per vedere colori o forme come quelle. Niente doveva muoversi come le cose che si muovevano dall’altra parte di quel terribile buco nella realtà. E Dio, l’odore, Dio, era una puzza di semplice, paura distillata, di cose che marcivano, di cose che cadevano a pezzi- la parola _entropia_ si forma da qualche parte della tua testa appena funzionante, e resta lì, girando per la tua testa come un disco rotto. “Sans. Portali indietro.” Dici con un respiro, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.

“perché.” sussurra, senza incrociare i tuoi occhi, fissando lo squarcio dietro di te. Si sta ingrandendo, pensi. Qualcosa sta cambiando lì dentro, e inspiri, pensando che uno dei fotografi si stia arrampicando tra le pareti del Vuoto, ma no. Appena si avvicina, realizzi che qualcosa di molto, molto più grande di una persona.

È come un’enorme teschio. Un cavallo, una capra?

“Portali indietro Sans.” Mormori di nuovo, la tua voce è debole. Alla cieca, cerchi di raggiungere la sua mano.

“stai bene?” Sussurra. I bordi laceri della realtà ti fanno sentire male. “loro ti-“

“Hanno fatto delle foto. Sono stati stupidi.” Sussurri, sentendoti sollevata quando riesci a trovare la sua mano, anche con la sensazione scattante di magia trasborda fino al tuo braccio, il tuo cuore corre. “Sono stati avidi. Non meritano di farsi male, però” Non riesci a pensare, non vuoi pensare, a cosa potrebbe succedere a quelle persone in quel posto dove li aveva mandati. “Riportali indietro Sans.”

“sono dei predatori.” Le parole gli escono come uno sputo. “volevano fare profitto facendoti del male. persone come loro dovrebbero bruciare-“

“Sono persone. Hanno delle famiglie” Sussurri frettolosamente. “Genitori. Sorelle. Fratelli.” fa un rumore aspro. “Hanno fatto delle scelte sbagliate.” Mormori. “Non devi farne una anche tu.” Le sue dita erano rimaste ferme tra le tue, ma lentamente, le senti che si stringono fermamente sulla tua mano. “Non ho bisogno di questo. Non combatteremo con violenza.” Sussurri. Quell’enorme teschio si allontana da te, ritornando nel profondo. “Riportali indietro.”

“mi dispiace.” Sussurra, e il tuo cuore si riempie di terrore per un momento, pensando che si stia rifiutando. Ma, no, c’è un rumore sordo, e all’improvviso lo squarcio nello spazio se n’è andato, e ci sono cinque umani con il fiatone accasciati sulla neve di fronte a te, tutti con gli sguardi terrorizzati. Uno, un ragazzo che non poteva essere più vecchio di te, apre la bocca ed inizia ad urlare.

“no.” Dice, piano ma con un forte peso nelle sue parole. Sei stupefatta, dal modo in cui riesce a passare dall’essere angosciato alla calma composta. Il ragazzo che stava urlando tace subito. “non si urla. non si fanno scenate. non si parla. andate a casa, e non tornate mai più.”

“La- la mia fotocamera-“ Uno di loro, uno molto più anziano mormora. Sans sorride, con i denti appuntiti e con rabbia, e tu hai un brivido.

“questo è quello che chiamiamo, uh, rischio del mestiere, amico. stavi girovagando per la proprietà di qualcun altro, non puoi prendertela con loro se inciampi in un posto dal quale non _provieni_ ” dice con una calma glaciale, estremamente pericolosa. “credo che abbiate perso le vostre fotocamere. oops. lezione imparata, huh ragazzi?”

Cinque teste scioccate annuiscono insieme.

“ad ogni modo. ora di andare a casa. vi do una mano. fatevi mostrare una scorciatoia.” Dice Sans, con pigrizia, e poi spariscono di nuovo, fuori dall’esistenza.

“Sans!” Dici con tono tagliente, ma scuote la testa.

“li ho lasciati davanti alle loro macchine. non torneranno.” Annuisci, fissando il giardino vuoto, e le impronte delle persone. “rientriamo.”

“Sans” sussurri.

“hai bisogno di rientrare, non hai un giacchetto-“ Parla troppo velocemente adesso, sudando leggermente.

“Sans, quello non andava bene,” Sussurri.

“ti stavano facendo del male.” Dice velocemente, la magia che svanisce di lui in un’ondata che riesci a percepire.

“riesco a vedere la tua anima, ti hanno fatto del male, ____”

“Posso farcela, ho superato di peggio-“

“non avresti dovuto! non te lo meriti!” Insiste Sans. “io non ce la faccio più, non riesco a vedere le persone a cui tengo che vengono ferite ancora ed ancora, non posso più rimanere in disparte e guardarvi morire tutti!” Dice disperato. Prendi un respiro profondo, ed hai un brivido, realizzando che c’è molto di più oltre ai paparazzi.

“Sans.” Dici, cercando di suonare calma, anche se ti senti tutto il contrario. “Stavano solo facendo delle foto. Non stavo per morire. Non mi hanno toccato.” Il silenzio rimane sospeso per un tempo lunghissimo.

“lo so. lo so.” Mormora. “mi dispiace, _______.” Esita, poi guarda te con uno sguardo infelice. “cazzo, mi mancherai.” Cosa?

“Dove stai andando?!” Dici, col panico nella voce. Ti guarda, sbigottito.

“… mi dirai di andarmene.” Dice, come se fosse ovvio. Scuoti la testa velocemente, ma lui va avanti “non sono il ragazzo che ti aspettavi che fossi, ho fatto cose terribili e lo sai, so di avertelo detto prima, ma c’è sapere e _sapere_ giusto?” Lancia una risata triste. “le ho fatte ancora ed ancora e ancora un’altra volta. A volte penso che le sto facendo ancora, li giù.” Dice senza fiato, la luce nel suo occhio che lampeggia selvaggia. “ecco il problema, lo sai, con il creare buchi nel tempo e nello spazio, cominci a notare le piccole cose. noti le distorsioni, le increspature, cose che continuano a ripetersi ancora ed ancora. ho visto un film del genere qui. c’era il tizio di ghost buster…” Dice, come se tutto si spiegasse meglio. Ha un sorriso stampato sulla faccia, come se fosse riuscito a incastrarsi nel risultato sbagliato, come se tu dovessi, cosa? Lasciarlo, buttarlo per strada? E cosa stava dicendo?

“Tempo e spazio? Aspetta, tempo?” Ripeti sbalordita, poi ti concentri. “Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene. Rientriamo.” Gli stringi la mano. “Per favore, tesoro. È finita. Nessuno si farà più male. Entriamo.” Sussurri. Alza lo sguardo per guardarti, non capendo.

“mio fratello può restare?” Mormora. “lui è meglio di me, ti terrà al sicuro, lui è un miglior-“

“Sans, non ti sto cacciando via. Nessuno di voi due.” Insisti, ignorando tutto tranne che il fargli capire. “Probabilmente non avresti dovuto mandare le persone in qualsiasi posto fosse quello. Quello… quello è un brutto posto per gli umani, okay? Mi fa male il cervello… sul serio.” Dici tremando “Fa malissimo vedere quella cosa, non puoi buttarci le persone, è troppo. So perché lo hai fatto, ma è stato terribile.” Respiri. “Lo farai un’altra volta?”

“no, se dici di non farlo.” Risponde all’istante. Non sei del tutto sicura di credergli, ma in questo momento non ti interessa. Tutti se ne vanno, ma non puoi lasciare che anche lui lo faccia, non senza lottare. Per una volta, sei estremamente, veramente pronta per lottare per tenere qualcuno con te.

“Okay. Siamo sulla stessa pagina. Lo so che stavi cercando di proteggermi. Se avrò ancora bisogno del tuo aiuto, so che starai più attento. Non c’è bisogno che nessuno se ne vada. Ho bisogno che tu resti. Non so come tutto ciò sia accaduto così in fretta, ma è vero, e mi spaventa, ma … è _vero_ ” respiri. “Ho bisogno di te nella mia vita.” Dici, la voce più forte di quanto tu ti senta. Vuoi ancora andare nel panico, urlare di tutto, ma devi trattenerti, perché questo è importante. Nessuno se ne va, ti dici. Questa volta, nessuno se ne sarebbe andato.

Questo silenzio lunghissimo è il più pesante finora.

“grazie.” sussurra, e si gira per stringerti, le sue braccia strette intorno ai tuoi fianchi. Appoggi la tua testa sulla sua, cercando di riprendere fiato. “mi dispiace. mi dispiace.” Mormora.

“Non andartene” Mormori contro il suo cranio. “Non devi più essere quel ragazzo, Sans. Non devi più far male a nessuno. Ti posso aiutare, possiamo essere una squadra okay? Ci saremo l’uno per l’altra” Dici allontanandoti leggermente per guardarlo.

“okay. okay.” Dice respirando.

“Andiamo. Andiamo via di qui. Nessuno girovagherà di qui dopo tutto _quello_ , comunque. Andrà tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene.” Dici a lui (e a te stessa) per rassicurarlo. “E non gli hai veramente fatto male vero?”

“non veramente” Sospira. “avranno un po’ d’incubi, sono sicuro, ma…” Scuote la testa lentamente, lasciandoti andare dall’abbraccio, e tenendoti ancora la mano ti guida dentro.

Avranno qualche brutto incubo, huh?

Beh… anche tu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dentro, di nuovo in cucina, ti guarda insicuro quando le tue gambe, che avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro nel portarti fin qui, all’improvviso decidono di dare forfait, e ti fermi. Stringi i denti.

“È ancora in TV?” mormori, pensando, finalmente, a cosa ti aveva agitato in origine. “Cos’ha detto?”

Scuote la testa

“ha cominciato a dire alcune, uh, brutte stronzate.  e sono passati ad un’altra cosa.” Mormora “probabilmente pentendosi dell’averla invitata in primo luogo.”

“Bene” Cazzoni. Cazzoni viscidi e subdoli. “Sono ancora tutti qui?” Sembra impossibile, che in qualche modo, tutti i tuoi amici possano ancora essere seduti nella stanza della TV, e che non avessero notato l’universo sgretolarsi, ma Sans annuisce

“sì, papyrus sta, uh, generosamente condividendo alcune delle sue stanze. nessuno sembra volersene andare da nessuna parte sta sera. sono tutti abbastanza preoccupati per te.” Dice piano. Fai un lamento leggero, al quale lui risponde, entusiasta di farti felice come un cucciolo, “gli chiedo di andarsene, okay? qualsiasi cosa ti serva.”

“No! No” Dici, un po’ troppo forte. “Sono i benvenuti a stare qui quando vogliono. Mi piace averli intorno. Mi sento sono una persona terribile, stanno passando così tanto tempo cercando di tenermi tutta d’un pezzo…”

“stai avendo problemi solo per colpa nostra.” Dice Sans piano, con un senso di colpa visibile sulla sua faccia “rimarremmo anche se ti odiassimo, nessuno si merita questo. ma noi non ti odiamo. anzi l’esatto opposto.” Sussurra. Tu scuoti la testa.

“Non è colpa di nessuno, se non di quei pezzi di merda che hanno deciso che i Mostri non meritino tutto quello che gli umani hanno.” Mormori, appoggiandoti al bancone e sentendoti assolutamente esausta. “Tutto qui, Sans. Non siete voi ragazzi. Specialmente non sei tu.”

“se non fosse stato così… sai. se non fosse stato così ovvio-“ I suoi occhi sono sul tuo collo. Stringi i denti.

“Ei. No. Non nasconderò nulla. Possono fare tutte le foto che vogliono. Possono intervistare mia zia finché non realizzeranno finalmente che è solo una pila di merda all’interno di pelle umana” Dici. Lui fa un sorrisetto nonostante tutto. “Noi, non siamo una cosa sbagliata.” Continui. “Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi. Non è _sbagliato_. E sai una cosa? Ora accetterò tutto quello che hanno da dirmi, se significa che potrò continuare ad essere amica di Undyne, Pap, Alphys, L.D, Mettaton, Frisk, La regina Toriel e specialmente te.” Dici facendo una risata esausta. “Dio, hai sentito? Hai sentito quante persone ho appena detto? Un mese fa, non avevo _nessuno_ , e ora ci sono tutte queste persone, tutte queste persone a cui tengo, e non rinuncerò a nulla, Sans.”

Ti guarda con uno sguardo serio. “non sono sicuro di meritarmi tutto questo.” Mormora.

“Beh, io lo sono.” Dici, chiaramente e cocciutamente. Lui sospira, e si avvicina per passarti la mano tra i capelli.

“ho detto che mi dispiace, giusto?” Dice “perché, uh, io sono uscito per prendermi cura di te, ed è sembrato che tu stai facendo del tuo meglio per tenere me tutto d’un pezzo in questo momento. uh, relativamente parlando.” Chiudi gl’occhi appoggiando la testa sulla sua mano, sapendo che dovresti essere spaventata di qualcuno che può semplicemente aprire una porta per i tuoi incubi peggiori e ti senti leggermente sorpresa del fatto che non lo sei.

“Va tutto bene. Le cose sono andate fuori controllo.” Dici, godendoti il momento, sentendo le sue dita che si intrecciano tra i tuoi capelli e cercando di non pensare a tua zia, o alla porta che aveva aperto, o ai paparazzi, o a quella tua foto umiliante, o a nient’altro. “Possiamo andare da qualche parte domani? Qualche posto che non sia qui?” Sussurri. “Qualche negozio, magari? Devo prendervi i regali di natale a voi e… heh, tutti gl’altri. Non sapevo quanti amici avrei avuto questo Natale.”

“sì. decisamente.” Sans ti rassicura. “io non so se vuoi ancora parlare con i giornalisti domani-“

“Lo voglio.” Dici in fretta. “Se Paula dice puttanate su di me in TV, io mostrerò al mondo che persona orribile che è. Io solo… Dio, mi sento così male per suo figlio…figlia, non vorrei farlo. Credo, lo sai, ipotizzando che ne abbia mai avuti. L’ultima volta che l’ho vista prima di oggi, era incinta di circa sei mesi, perciò probabilmente, ma…” Fai le spallucce. “È strano. Ho dei cugini lì fuori che non ho mai conosciuto. Tutta la mia famiglia, escludendo Paula.” Sbadigli, accasciandoti leggermente, Sans ti guarda con aria preoccupata.

“devi dormire un po’” Dice. Esiti, poi annuisci. “vai a letto. io mi assicuro che tutto sia apposto qui giù, controllo che tutti abbiano un letto.” Mormora. Sembra così calmo adesso, è difficile credere che non così tanto tempo fa stava dissolvendo lo spazio stesso.

“Okay.” Sbadigli di nuovo, poi gli dai un bacio leggero sulla fronte, barcollando leggermente mentre ti sposti dal bancone della cucina.

“arriverai tranquilla su?” Controlla Sans in fretta. Sorridi ed annuisci.

“Sono una ragazza cresciuta, riesco a fare una rampa di scale.” Lo rassicuri.

“ ’kay. sarò su tra poco.” sussurra, e ti stringe la mano. Oh. Fai un’enorme sforzo cercando di capire se è estremamente presuntuoso, ma l’unica cosa che senti è sollievo.

“Okay. Ci vediamo su.” Dici, e stancamente traballi per il corridoio e su le scale, aprendo la porta della tua camera. Mentre Sans non c’è, ti cambi in fretta nei tuoi pantaloncini e canotta preferiti per dormire, e ti accoccoli sotto le coperte, spegnendo la luce. Ghost è da qualche altra parte- forse con Papyrus- perciò per un momento sei solo tu. Per la prima volta in tanto tempo, in realtà. Chiudi gl’occhi, e quelle cose terribili cambia forma e colore riempiono la tua visione quasi immediatamente. Ti allontani, aprendo gl’occhi immediatamente, e accendi la lampada sul comodino. Per circa dieci minuti rimani così, cercando di non pensare al Vuoto, guardando il tuo cellulare o il muro o qualsiasi cosa che riesce a distrarti.

La porta si apre leggermente, e Sans fa capolino.

“ei.”

“Ei!” Sei troppo felice di avere qualcun altro nella stanza.

“sei ancora sveglia. non eri stanca?”

“Sono stanca. Ma continuo a vedere…”

“merda. scusa.” Entra chiudendo la porta dietro di lui. Esita al lato del letto, gli fai un sorriso storto.

“Dai. Salta su. Credo che riuscirò a dormire un po’ se sei qui con me.” Sbadigli. Sembra sorpreso ed immensamente contento, poi prova immediatamente a nascondere entrambi questi sentimenti, ma riesci ancora a vederli nei suoi occhi prima che spenga la luce e ti si metta dietro. Oh, è molto meglio, avere un cucchiaio grande, anche se il tuo cucchiaio grande è A) leggermente più corto di te e B) estremamente ossuto. Ad ogni modo, quando ti mette il braccio oltre il fianco, ti senti tranquilla più di ogni altra cosa, e ti accoccoli addosso a lui, sentendoti quasi immediatamente più sicura.

“notte, tesoro” Ti mormora Sans in un orecchio. Sospiri e poi sussurri,

“Ei. Sans. Cos’era quel posto, la porta che hai aperto? Dov’era?”

Senti l’esitazione nel suo tocco mentre ti stringe senza pensarci più vicino a lui.

“uh. quello era…” Aspetta per un lungo momento, poi sussurra, “da dove provengo. quella era la mia vecchia casa.”


	26. In cui hai una tranquillissima niente di che solo una normale conversazione prima di andare a letto

**Capitolo 26: In cui hai una tranquillissima niente di che solo una normale conversazione prima di andare a letto.**

“Quel posto… Quella era casa tua?” Dici, scioccata e praticamente annodandoti tra coperte e gambe ossute mentre ti giri per guardarlo.

“uh. sì. più o meno.” Dice Sans, trasalendo leggermente. “scusa. troppo strano, lo so” Lo guardi imbambolata.

“Come…” Provi, cercando di immaginare un tipo come Sans esistere in un posto come quello. “Cosa, dove…” Provi, poi scuoti la testa. Sans prende un respiro profondo. Con la poca luce della luna quasi piena, riesci a vederlo mentre pesa le parole.

“ricordi l’altro giorno, abbiamo parlato di come faccio le scorciatoie?” Mormora. Annuisci, muovendo le tue mani da sotto le coperte per copiare la dimostrazione che ti aveva fatto, aprendo pollice e indice il più possibile, e poi facendo un cerchio. Annuisce. “giusto. sei sicura di volerne parlare adesso, non hai bisogno di dormire?” Fai una risata bassa.

“Sono più sveglia che mai.” Dici un po’ beffarda. Lui annuisce, con la testa ancora sul cuscino

“okay. dovevo chiedertelo. perciò, ti ho detto che faccio delle porte, giusto? faccio un buco nello spazio tra punto a e punto b.”

“Giusto” Confermi, guardando al cerchio che stai ancora formando con indice e pollice. Lui lo nota, e annuisce a sé stesso, poi si avvicina per passare un dito ossuto su entrambi.

“questi sono due punti, il tuo indice e il tuo pollice, si stanno toccando?” Ti chiede, e tu lo guardi, perché è una domanda estremamente stupida.

“Ovviamente.”

“no, ma lo stanno facendo? se avessi il microscopio più potente al mondo, nell’universo, in modo da poter guardare alle parti più piccole delle tue dita-“

“Tipo gli atomi, o um, i protoni e i neutroni e gli elettroni? Il, qual era il più piccolo, i quark?” Mormori, fissando le tue dita.

“Voi umani sapete queste cose?” Sans suona così soddisfatto che devi staccare lo sguardo dalle tue dita per guardarlo negl’occhi. Abbluisce leggermente, una luce fioca nel buio. “non che non pensassi che non lo sapeste, ho letto abbastanza, ma molti mostri non sanno molto di queste cose, ho solo Alphys per parlare di scienza…” Ti senti sorridere, cosa alla quale riesci appena a credere.

“Non so molto di più di quello che ho imparato alle superiori. Ero molto più interessata alla biologia, non andiamo molto sul piccolo lì, tipo, le relazioni tra le proteine o il DNA e RNA, perciò è struttura molecolare ma non tanto piccola quanto un singolo atomo, sai?”

“uh, no” Dice, ma ha un sorriso enorme ora. “non lo so sul serio. ti andrebbe, magari, di insegnarmelo qualche volta?” Ti senti per la centesima volta oggi, stupefatta.

“Davvero vuoi che te lo spieghi?”

“davvero.” Dice assolutamente sincero. “voglio sapere tutto su quello che ti fa funzionare.” Ridi, sorpresa.

“Uh, non credo che capirai molto di come funziono parlando di chimica organica.” Dici, e sei ricompensata da un’alzata d’occhi al cielo. “Okay. Lo faremo una volta, dovrei avere ancora i miei vecchi libri da qualche parte. Spero di ricordarmene almeno la metà.”

“grazie.” Dice, con aria felice di un bambino a cui hanno detto che andrà a Disney Land. Poi si ricorda di che cosa stavate parlando, e l’espressione cala. “ad ogni modo.” Continua, e ti mordi un labbro ricordandoti quello che ti stava spiegando. “perciò, senti che le tue dita si stanno toccando, vedi le tue dita che si stanno toccando, ma vai ad un livello più basso e non si stanno toccando per niente. sono atomi che si respingono a vicenda. sono separati da dello spazio che è quasi impossibile penetrare, ma è lì. lo spazio tra due punti.” Sussurra. Tu annuisci. Prende un respiro profondo, e poi di nuovo, sembra considerare se vuole veramente parlarne.

“il mio vecchio, uh, gaster. quello era il suo nome. w.d.gaster. lui era lo scienziato reale, li giù, nell’underground. asgore l’aveva assunto perché era intelligente, e non rinunciava mai, e soprattutto perché aveva capito come usare magia e scienza insieme.” Sans mormora, con gl’occhi che guardano distanti.

“papà aveva capito come farlo, come fare buchi nello spazio. aveva costruito una… macchina, credo. non poteva aprire le porte da solo, perciò aveva costruito qualcosa che potesse farlo, usando magia e scienza e ha provato ad aprire una porta al di fuori della barriera” Scuote la testa “ma chiunque avesse messo quella barriera, cazzo, sapeva quello che stava facendo. niente scorciatoie lì. perciò ha aperto qualcosa di totalmente differente. come far passare un ago attraverso un tessuto incollato su un muro di metallo. non arrivi dall’altra parte. rimani solo incastrato nel tessuto. ecco, non ci sono porte, ci sono solo tunnel, quando ci pensi. c’è sempre dello spazio nel mezzo. e gaster l’ha capito, per sbaglio, come accedere a quello spazio.”

“E quello era il posto che hai aperto oggi? È da lì che vieni?” Dici, cercando di raccapezzare le idee. Annuisce, poi fa una smorfia, poi le spallucce.

“delle cose vivono lì. beh. vivono non è il termine adatto, ma esistono. li hai visti questa notte huh?”

“Quel… teschio, quell’enorme cosa?” Dici, con lo stomaco che ti si attorciglia quando lo ricordi. Sans annuisce.

“heh, sì. lui è più come un’animale domestico. gaster ne ha addomesticati quattro o cinque. credo si annoiasse, ma hanno quest’attacco a raggio, papà lo chiamava il ‘gaster blaster’-lo so è ridicolo. forse pensava che potessero buttare giù la barriera. non saprei. ha passato un sacco di tempo nello spazio in mezzo, e si è contagiato. ha cominciato a sembrare come le cose che vivevano lì. sai.” Fa una smorfia. “uh, ossuto.”

“Lo ha cambiato?”

“sai come si dice. guarda troppo il vuoto, e il vuoto ti trasforma in uno scheletro” Dice Sans, molto seccamente. Sei quasi sicura che quello non sia un vero modo di dire. “ma, ei, a lui non importava. pensava di essere ad un buon punto. cazzo, se ne era sicuro. pensava di essere sempre ad uno due giorni dal passare la barriera, e esplorava sempre più a fondo. e credo che, un giorno, mi abbia trovato.” Fa una pausa, e ti studia di nuovo. “sei sicura che non sia troppo pesante questa storia?”

“No. Per favore” Mormori. Lui annuisce.

“okay. io non ho veramente, sai, mai detto questa cosa.” Sussurra. “ad ogni modo, quello che ha trovato non ero proprio io. era un… vorrei saperlo. un _qualcosa_ piccolo. un qualcosa piccolo che sembrava estremamente come lo scheletro di un umano. intendo dire, ne aveva un paio da osservare, grazie al nostro re. non sono sorpreso che io gli sia interessato. comunque, una scoperta come quella richiedeva altre sperimentazioni, ovviamente. mi ha semplicemente raccolto, portato al laboratorio, e ha cominciato a lavorare.” Inspiri aspramente, avvicinandoti per accarezzargli la faccia inconsciamente.

“Cosa ti ha fatto? Ti ha fatto male?”

“non lo so. ero ossicine. piccolino. deve aver fatto qualcosa di _grande_ , perché ho passato un sacco di tempo nel vuoto e non ho mai incontrato qualcuno come me o papyrus. vedi, una volta che ero abbastanza grande, papà pensava, che la mia magia fosse stata abbastanza sotto controllo, pensava che qualcuno come me sarebbe riuscito a fare quello che lui non era riuscito, che io sarei stato quello in grado di aprire quel dannato buco attraverso la barriera. ha provato a creare un successore, credo. la sua migliore invenzione. stava cominciando ad impazzire allora. penso che lo abbia distrutto, quando ha realizzato che potevo aprire una porta a un cazzo di distanza da ovunque senza problemi, ma non riuscissi a passare la barriera più di quanto c’era riuscito lui.” Scuote la testa.

“lo avevo deluso. credo che quello è stato l’istante in cui sono tornato solo ad essere un esperimento per lui, non un figlio. ci ha provato di nuovo, è tornato in dietro, ha trovato pap, ma non ci aveva messo dedizione, e ci ha rinunciato quasi immediatamente. non avevo idea di avere un fratello finché gaster non me l’ha messo in braccio e mi ha detto che lui sarebbe stato il miglior cacciatore di umani che l’underground avesse mai visto, e che uno dei suoi figli, almeno, ci avrebbe liberati tutti. e poi, beh, l’ho praticamente cresciuto. ho fatto dei lavoretti per asgore per un po’, ci eravamo visti tante volte quando papà gli dava informazioni sul come procedevano i lavori. ho messo da parte abbastanza soldi per prenderci la nostra casa a snowdin, ce ne siamo andati dal laboratorio e dal caldo. papà ha continuato a lavorare, accorgendosi appena che non eravamo sempre lì, io e pap. pensava di aver creato la porta giusta.” Sans si strofina la testa. “il vecchio bastardo ce l’ha fatta alla fine. aveva aperto una porta nello spazio in mezzo, quando aveva trovato me e papyrus, ma non era abbastanza. è riuscito a fare qualcosa che io non riesco a fare. ha aperto una porta nel _nulla_. un posto che neanche io riesco a guardare. buio come tutto. buio e ancora più buio.” Sussurra, poi chiude gl’occhi, con aria afflitta.

“ha aperto la porta per un posto dove non c’è ritorno. **e c’è entrato dentro.** ”

Il suo tono ti fa venire i brividi, una reazione istintiva incontrollabile, e lui se ne accorge. I suoi occhi si aprono di nuovo e sussurra, “merda, tesoro, scusa. lo sapevo, è tanto da assimilare.”

“Oh, Dio, Sans.” Dici espirando. “Mi dispiace. Non riesco neanche ad immaginare. Io sono stata qua seduta, a piagnucolare, perché mia zia mi ha mollato qui, e tu… Dio. Che terribile…”

“non era sempre male.” Mormora Sans. “ha solo messo i paraocchi per i suoi obbiettivi. mi ha dato papyrus, sai? probabilmente mi ha anche salvato la vita, mi sentivo così male. ho provato a tornare indietro, addirittura, indietro nel vuoto, per restarci. sono durato un paio d’ore, ma non appartenevo a quel posto e lo sapevo. sai come si dice. non puoi tornare a casa.” Scuote la testa, suonando esausto. Ti chiedi quanto significhi per lui dirti tutto questo.

“ma avevo pap. perciò tutto è andato per il meglio. ce ne siamo andati. gaster aveva ragione. se non avessi visto frisk, se papyrus non l’avesse protetta, se undyne non fosse stata amica di papyrus, forse la barriera non sarebbe mai caduta. ha allevato due figli che hanno aiutato a farla cadere. il bastardo ha avuto ragione tutto il tempo.” La sua voce suona beffarda, e senza pensarci, ti ci accoccoli contro, legando le tue braccia intorno a lui, accarezzandogli la schiena, sentendo il rialzo di ogni costola sotto la maglietta.

“Sei stato perfetto Sans. Sei stato perfetto.” Sussurri. “Mi dispiace così tanto che hai dovuto passare tutte queste cose.”

“ne è valsa la pena, per arrivare qui.” Dice piano, spostandoti in modo che tu riesca a vederlo. “ne è valsa la pena, per vedere… il sole.” Dice, ma i suoi occhi hanno quello sguardo, quello che riconosci, quello con il quale ti guarda attraverso per vedere qualcosa che tu non puoi, e sospetti all’improvviso, con una ventata d’emozione, che non sta per niente parlando del sole, che stia guardando attraverso di te per vedere quel punto fermo; la tua anima. Ci sono volte in cui Sans è un bravo bugiardo, dopo tutto, ma questa non è una di quelle volte.

Il tuo cuore comincia a correre nel tuo petto mentre prendi fiato al pensiero della grandezza del complimento.

“Il sole?” Ripeti, sentendoti come un’idiota.

“heh, uh, non solo il sole.” Sussurra, le guance colorate, i suoi occhi determinati e fissati su quel punto nel tuo petto che tu non puoi vedere. E si avvicina, non ti tocca neanche, e qualcosa accade dentro di te, non sei sicura cosa, qualcosa che è stata sempre chiusa e segreta e vulnerabile è all’improvviso esposta all’aria, nuova e sensibile come, un nervo? Ma non fa male, non ancora, sai semplicemente che potrebbe, oh potrebbe fare estremamente male, e desideri di poter vedere quello che vede lui, desidereresti vedere qualsiasi cosa, perché non riesci a capire, e la sua faccia è illuminata da qualcosa, una luce, ma non riesci a trovarne la fonte, e ti guarda come se fossi la cosa più incredibile del mondo intero.

“sei così bella.” Sussurra, e hai la sensazione che possa vedere tutto, tutto insieme, tutte le tue scelte, tutte le tue cicatrici, le tue preoccupazioni e le tue speranze, ogni cellula, ogni molecola, ogni atomo, lo spazio tra gli atomi; tutte le cose che ti rendono quello che sei. E ancora, lo illuminava.

“Sans…” Sussurri, avvicinandoti ancora, quando mormora,

“posso?” Le sue dita sono allungate, come se stessero volteggiando a pochi millimetri di distanza da qualcosa, e poi ti ricordi quello che ti aveva detto sulla tua anima, che se avesse voluto avrebbe anche potuto toccarla, e senza pensare, annuisci, e lui azzera la distanza, e la tua testa.

Semplicemente.

Si.

Ferma.


	27. In cui Mettaton potrebbe aver citato il primo film di Hunger Games?

**Capitolo 27: In cui Mettaton potrebbe aver citato il primo film di Hunger Games?**

Tre cose succedono insieme.

Uno: per un istante, riesci a vedere quello che tiene in mano, puoi vedere la tua anima, ed ha ragione, è un fatto, è reale, e la sta accarezzando come se non potesse immaginare qualcosa di più prezioso.

Due: lo senti, in ogni singola cellula del tuo corpo, ogni nervo canta in estasi, ogni parte di te è all’improvviso sveglia, in armonia e completamente pietrificata dalla sensazione. Lo sai – capisci ora quello che stava dicendo, che c’è sapere e _sapere-_ ora che lui che ti tocca l’anima in quel modo, oh Dio, potrebbe distruggerti, ci vorrebbe così poca forza per lui per distruggerti… ma non lo farà. Oh, questo è l’esatto opposto di distruggere, questo è l’opposto dell’entropia, questa è cura, questo è ordine, questa è qualcosa di completamente nuovo, e non vuoi che finisca, mai, anche se è troppo, anche se sei sicura che nessuno dovrebbe provare tutto questo in una volta sola.

Tre: inizi a piangere.

Non ti accorgi che stai piangendo; c’è troppo altro che sta accadendo. Naturalmente, lui se ne accorge, quasi immediatamente, e toglie la mano come se si fosse bruciato, e quella sensazione svanisce e la tua anima, qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, è tornata a posto e non sei più esposta, è tornata nel tuo petto, avvolta intorno al tuo cuore come una coperta.

“merda. merda. merda.” Mormora guardandoti ansioso. Provi a parlare ma lanci un altro singhiozzo, e lui ha un aspetto così furioso con sé stesso, e tutto ciò che riesci a fare e stringerlo forte, accoccolarti sul suo sterno e piangere. “mi dispiace.” Sta sussurrando. “non pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto male. merda. merda.” Scuoti la testa disperatamente e riesci a dire;

“N-non ha fatto male. L’opposto” E poi ricominci a piangere e tirare su con il naso.

È tremendamente imbarazzante, ovviamente. È passato così tanto tempo, TANTO TEMPO dall’ultima volta che avevi pianto; ogni singola volta, eri riuscita a trattenere le lacrime e le emozioni, e ora che avevi provato, per la prima volta, questo sentimento esotico di gioia e fiducia e… quell’altra parola della quale hai paura solo a pensare, perché è troppo presto per parlare di quella parola e lo sapete entrambi… Comunque, ora che ti senti meglio rispetto a quanto tu ti sia mai sentita, e stai piangendo! Non ha alcun senso!

Ti sta studiando, ora, ma il panico è sparito dalla sua faccia, e sembra che si stia calmando. “troppo?” Sussurra, e scuoti di nuovo la testa. Finalmente riesci a trovare la voce.

“I-io non sapevo che nulla potesse essere così?” Sussurri, seppellendo la faccia nella sua maglietta sentendo le sue ossa contro la tua guancia.

“com’è stato?” Chiede dolcemente, con la sensazione ormai familiare di ossa che ti scivolano tra i capelli, le sue dita che ti accarezzano lo scalpo. Lanci una risata nel pianto, e sussurri,

“Come se tutto fosse perfetto. Oh, Dio, non so. Desidererei poterlo dire, non ho le parole giuste.”

“ne ho un’idea.” Mormora, e alzi lo sguardo. La sua mano che ancora si muove tra i tuoi capelli mentre chiedi,

“Tu hai sentito qualcosa?” Ti guarda rispettosamente, e annuisce.

“cazzo sì. dio… sì” Sussurra. “è stato come… io non ho mai… intendo dire…” La fronte gli si arriccia, cercando di descrivere come è stato. Finalmente sospira, e fa le spallucce, rassegnandosi ai limiti delle parole. “te l’ho già detto prima. è _un’anima veramente buona_.” Sussurra, e sospiri piano, appoggiando le testa sotto al suo mento, tiri su con il naso calmandoti finalmente. Tutto insieme, la stanchezza si era rimpossessata del tuo corpo, e le tue palpebre stanno calando, e non riesci a credere che hai pianto, ma non ti ha canzonato né niente, perciò forse era okay.

“Sans…” Mormori.

“mi dispiace. è stata una lunga giornata, huh?” Sussurra.

“Non essere dispiaciuto. È stato meraviglioso. La prossima volta… forse non piangerò” Ridi piano. “È stato _troppo_. Non sapevo che nulla potesse essere così.”

“la prossima volta?” Dice, suonando stupefatto. Annuisci, e lui ti copre con le coperte, e poi sei addormentata, subito.

Non hai incubi, esattamente il contrario. Sogni di un ragazzo che non si è mai sentito di appartenere a nessuna parte e una ragazza a cui mancava tanto la sua famiglia, e un uomo che camminava nel nulla e veniva ingoiato, e quel bellissimo, sentimento di essere (Oh, al diavolo, stavi dormendo, potevi pensare a quella parola ora)… quel sentimento di essere amata.

 

* * *

 

 

“Beh, se questi non sono i miei belli addormentati!” I tuoi occhi si spalancano e sussulti, pronta per la prossima cosa terribile. Sans fa un suono estremamente irritato, avvicinandoti- hm, dovevi esserti girata un paio di volte perché lui era di nuovo il cucchiaio grande.

“mettaton. amico.” Dice Sans, e riconosci quel tono calmo, tranquillo, quasi scherzoso come quello che aveva usato con i paparazzi la scorsa notte. “dovresti bussare.” Uh oh.

“Sans…” Dici seccamente, poi guardi Mettaton, che sta volteggiando davanti alla porta con un’enorme sorriso sulla faccia, anche se diminuisce quando realizza che forse tu, come Sans, non sei estremamente felice della sua presenza non richiesta nella tua stanza alle… strizzi gl’occhi all’orologio e fai un lamento, 6:30(!) di mattina.

“Ma cari, ho bussato!” Dice, appoggiandosi drammaticamente alla porta. Cielo, sei felice di vedere che il discorso di ieri non gli avesse bucato le ruote. “Non avete risposto, e mi stavo preoccupando!”

“davvero?” Sans strascica “era la bussata più silenziosa del mondo? perché con quelle nocche di ferro su una porta di quercia-“

“Questa porta è di _mogano!_ ” Interrompe Mettaton. Lo guardi, e stai per aprire la bocca per chiedergli se sapeva che stava facendo una citazione, ma poi all’improvviso noti che c’è un, em… _osso_ che DECISAMENTE non era lì ieri sera, appoggiato tranquillamente sul tuo culo, e repentinamente diventi più rossa di quanto tu non sia mai stata, e ringrazi ogni divinità che ti viene in mente del fatto che ci sia una coperta tra te e Sans e lo sguardo di Mettaton.

“il tipo di legno non è importante.” Dice Sans, con la faccia mezza sepolta nei tuoi capelli. “c’è un’emergenza?” Mettaton lo guarda con sguardo tagliente, poi si schiarisce la voce.

“________, dolcezza, quando vuoi, sei attesa nel guardaroba.”

“Guardaroba?”

“Vuoi ancora parlare in televisione, giusto, cara?” Dice Mettaton. “Abbiamo appuntamento alle dieci, perciò non abbiamo molto tempo.”

“Oh! Uh! Giusto!” Dici in fretta. Mettaton ti guarda strano.

“È… tutto okay?”

“SI’! Bene! Ci vediamo di sotto!” Dici, di corsa. Alza un sopracciglio, annuisce, e molto, molto lentamente chiude la porta (di mogano?). Una volta che senti i passi allontanarsi, ti giri cautamente per guardare Sans, e fai un sospiro al sorriso stronzo che ha sulla faccia appena vede il tuo colorito.

“qualcosa che ti dà fastidio?” Dice, troppo calmo e innocente.

“Um. Sei un po’ _eccitato_ per qualcosa?” Dici educatamente. Non riesce a trattenere una risata cattiva, poi torna alla sua faccia innocente.

“sai la biologia. solo una cosa che capita ai ragazzi la mattina.” Risponde, così tranquillamente che fa quasi male, sapendo che lo stronzetto sapeva come ti sentivi.

“So’ che è una cosa che capita ai ragazzi _umani_. Ma l’ultima volta che ho controllato gli scheletri, um… mancano del requisito…”

“forse agli scheletri _umani”_ Dice, copiando il tuo tono. Poi con ancora più nonchalance aggiunge “sai, se sei curiosa-“

“Ha! Bel tentativo.” Dici, ridendo beffardamente, scuotendo la testa mentre scivoli via dal letto. Odi pensarlo, ma ti senti sollevata. Ti stavi domandando come avrebbe funzionato. E eri anche, cazzo, molto più che curiosa, ma se Mettaton aveva detto che saresti stata in onda in tre ore e mezza, quella curiosità avrebbe dovuto, uh… aspettare fino ad un altro momento. Sans non si muove, ma ti fa il broncio – oh, questa è una nuova mossa – finché non ti abbassi per baciarlo lentamente. Dopo, è tutto un sorriso.

“ti va di svegliarmi quando il sole sorge sul serio?” Chiede, con gl’occhi che si stanno già chiudendo.

“Certo!” Prometti solare.

Manderai di sicuro Mettaton a svegliarlo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sei sicura di volerlo fare?” Undyne sta marciando nervosa per la cucina.

“Dolcezza, siediti e m-mangia.” Le chiede Alphys.

“________, per favore cerchi di stare ferma?”

“ _Sto_ ferma, Mettaton.”

“non vedo perché dovresti fargli i capelli. mi piacciono i suoi capelli.”

“Non scherzare, scemo.”

“Undyne, f-fai la brava-“

“UMANA, MANGIA! PERCHE’ NON STAI MANGIANDO!”

“Perché se mi muovo Mettaton-“

“Smettila di muoverti!”

“Vedi?!”

Le mattine non sono mai state così.

Almeno Ghost era felice. Stava volteggiando tra le caviglie di tutti, pregando per pezzi di bacon e uova, facendo le fusa come un motore. Papyrus ti aveva detto eccitato, il secondo in cui eri scesa dopo la doccia (vestita con gli abiti scelti da Mettaton, intelligenti ma tranquilli), che Ghost era stato in camera sua tutta la notte.

(“IL GATTO GRIGIO HA DORMITO SUL MIO CUSCINO!” ha detto in realtà in modo più specifico.)

“Okay, finito! Vedi, cara, era così difficile?” Piagnucola Mettaton. “Ora mangia. Non c’è motivo di svenire per sbaglio sul set. Si sviene solo di proposito.”

Oh, questi non erano buoni consigli. Ma ha ragione, hai bisogno di cibo. Attenta a non rovinare il trucco, cominci a mangiare in fretta, alternando una cucchiaiata di cereali con sorsi di caffè.

“Mettaton, sei sicuro che sia una buona idea invitare i giornalisti qui?” Dice Undyne, per la ventesima volta da quando eri scesa.

“Sì! Vogliamo una ______ gentile, tranquilla e rilassata. Non ci preoccupiamo di set o stanze verdi o niente. E poi, tutti hanno già visto il fuori della magione. Se ______ vuole screditare, ugh, sua zia va fatto così.” Il naso di Mettaton si arriccia al pensiero di Paula. Oh non sapevi che potesse farlo. “Il solo pensare questa povera bambina persa, tutta sola, girovagando per i corridoi di questa magione _tutta sola_ , assolutamente tragico, solo un gattino e scarti per vestiti, leggendo a lume di candela-“ Lascia perdere vedendo lo sguardo che gli stai lanciando.

“Leggermente drammatico?” Dici apertamente. “Non, uh, dire cose del genere in TV, okay? Non sono Oliver Twist o niente di simile.” Riesci a sentire i cereali e il caffè che navigano nel tuo stomaco, e tuoi muscoli che si contraevano. Oh, forse questa era una cattiva idea.

“Andrai benissimo, scema” Dice Undyne, vedendo la preoccupazione sulla tua faccia, e ti da un pugno di supporto (un po’ troppo forte) sulla spalla. Sans la guarda male.

“ti guardiamo tutti le spalle” Dice piano, prendi un respiro profondo e annuisci.

Dall’altra parte della casa suona il campanello.

“Oh, devono essere loro! Li faccio accomodare!” Dice Mettaton raggiante. Digrigni i denti e annuisci.

È l’ora dello show.


	28. In cui devi promettere di non dire parolacce

**Capitolo 28: In cui devi promettere di non dire parolacce**

* * *

 

 I loro nomi sono John e Sarah. “Come in Terminator?” Chiedi, e vieni accolta da degli sguardi vuoti, seguiti da una risata di circostanza che va avanti per troppo. Li riconosci, ovviamente. Erano i presentatori del talkshow regionale del mattino da un po’, è solo che, beh, non ti era mai importato dei talkshow? E, Dio, erano immacolati. Ogni singolo capello era perfettamente al suo posto. John probabilmente stava perdendo i capelli, ma erano acconciati in modo così accurato che sembrava come se li avesse tutti, e anche belli folti. L’acconciatura di Sarah è ancora più incredibile – quando cammina per salutarti, con quel sorriso spento, i suoi capelli non si muovono con lei; c’è troppa lacca è praticamente un casco.

Sono felici come cuccioli, girovagando per casa tua, ammirando i dipinti, venendo guidati sempre più nei meandri da Mettaton, che sembra conoscerla bene.

“Da questa parte, cari, oh, l’amerete, ho pensato che la luce migliore sia vicino all’albero di Natale di _____, oh, è semplicemente incantevole.” Sta praticamente facendo le fusa, dal suo motore da palcoscenico, più preso di quanto tu l’avessi mai visto. Riesci a capire che ha una vocazione per lo stare davanti alle telecamere, anche se i cameramen, che vi stavano seguendo come paperotti, non avevano ancora iniziato a riprendere. Non sapevi che Mettaton potesse diventare ancora più… Mettaton.

“Giusto, bene, ci serviranno un paio di minuti per sistemarci, e poi iniziamo!” Dice Sarah. “Oh, è così bello conoscerti finalmente, __________, abbiamo sentito così tante belle cose!” Belle.

“Sì, assolutamente. E posso aggiungere che hai una casa bellissima?” Dice John. Provi a fare un sorriso non forzato.

“Heh, grazie. Non ho potuto fare molto a questo posto, da, beh… sapete.” Mormori.

“Tienilo per le telecamere, cara.” Mormora Mettaton nel tuo orecchio, facendo finta di sistemarti una ciocca di capelli, e lo guardi preoccupata. Non sai come fare! Ti siedi sul divano a due posti quando Sarah ti fa un cenno, e Mettaton si siede accanto a te. “Starò con te tutto il tempo.” Dice piano, non usando più la voce da telecamera, e gli fai un sorriso, guardando John e Sarah che ordinano al cameramen di spostare l’altro divano a due posti estremamente vicino, in modo che possiate essere tutti quanti nell’inquadratura. Prendi un respiro profondo, desiderando di essere semplicemente in cucina con i tuoi amici (sempre che non si fossero già avvicinati per origliare).

Comunque, stai facendo quello che è necessario fare. Dio, ci sono stati così tanti cambiamenti questo mese, non riesci neanche a capire quando hai raggiunto il punto in cui era necessario che intervenissi. Forse è stato il vedere Paula che parlava male di te la sera scorsa, ma non sei sicura che sia stato quello. Ti senti, beh, più forte di quanto ti ricordassi di esserti mai sentita, nonostante i tuoi nervi, nonostante la tua paura. È come se avessi finalmente tirato fuori la spina dorsale – ma, no, avevi sempre parlato per difendere gl’altri. Stavi solo parlando per te stessa, ora.

“Okay, _______, andremo piano e con calma. Sarà in diretta, perciò niente parolacce, okay? Avremo un ritardo di circa quindici secondi se te ne fai scappare una, ma i nostri addetti alla censura preferiscono non preoccuparsi.” Dice John con un sorriso amichevole.

“Oh, cielo. Non ci avevo pensato.” Dici, sentendoti sconvolta, e noti i due presentatori che si scambiano sguardi compiaciuti con Mettaton.

“Ve l’ho detto. È l’ultima brava ragazza sul pianeta.”  Ridacchia Mettaton. La tua testa va immediatamente alla piccola scena tra te e Sans questa mattina, chiedendoti se quello ti squalificasse dalla categoria ‘brava ragazza’, e fai di tutto per non arrossire.

“Andrai benissimo.” Ti rassicura Sarah, sedendosi sull’altro divano accanto a John e allisciandosi la giacca attentamente.

“E siamo in onda in cinque, quattro, tre…” Dice uno dei cameramen, contando gli ultimi due secondi con le dita.

“E siamo in diretta con Mettaton e la sua cara amica ________.” Annuncia John, facendo un’enorme sorriso alla telecamera, con la voce che rimbomba sonora per la stanza. “Potreste aver notato la tempesta mediatica generata dalla recente intervista di Mettaton con ‘Good Morning, Good Morning!’ dove ha descritto una serie di attacchi alla sua povera amica _________, semplicemente perché è un’umana che è diventata amica di alcuni Mostri.”

Mettaton scuote la testa tristemente, prendendo la tua mano tra le sue.

“Purtroppo devo ammettere che è vero, John. Sfortunatamente, sono qui con ______ oggi per parlarvi perché la situazione è peggiorata.” Prende fiato. È _perfetto,_ addolorato senza essere stucchevole, sincero senza essere innaturale. Volevi guardarlo a bocca aperta; il robot sapeva recitare! Ma, beh, non sarebbe stato adatto alla diretta, perciò rimani con una faccia triste, annuendo al tuo amico.

“Puoi farci una breve riassunto di quello che sta succedendo, ________?” Chiede Sarah dolcemente, e all’improvviso è il tuo turno. Prendi un respiro profondo, e annuisci.

“Sono stati… veramente dei giorni strani.” Dici, cercando di parlare chiaramente. “Cielo, so appena da dove iniziare.”

“Che ci dici dei tuoi amici?” Ti suggerisce John. “Come ti sei trovata con così tanti Mostri nel tuo gruppo di amici?” Non riesci a trattenere un sorriso.

“Io, um, lavoro all’acquario, al centro, vicino alla base del monte Ebott.” Dici, un po’ timidamente, poi cominci ad acquistare fiducia. “Credo che non dovrei dirlo, ma so già che potrebbe essere conoscenza comune.” Dici, guardando la telecamera. “Un paio di mesi fa” (beh, qui stavi leggermente mentendo, ma è già strana come storia, non te la senti di aggiungere la linea temporale molto piena, e poi, tecnicamente, avevi conosciuto Undyne da due mesi, se la fine di novembre e quasi tutto dicembre contano come due), “Ho incontrato una ragazza Mostro di nome Undyne all’ingresso dell’acquario, che l’ho incoraggiata a proporsi per un lavoro. Siamo finite a lavorare insieme, e molto in fretta è diventata la mia migliore amica. È una delle persone più gentili che io abbia mai conosciuto.” Dici, sorridendo. “Sono stata così fortunata da incontrare i miei amici più cari grazie a lei, includendo il mio attore preferito!” Mettaton ti fa un sorriso da un milione di watt, e John e Sarah ridono, questa volta sul serio. “E, uh, mi sento veramente… grata di aver avuto l’opportunità di diventare così tanto legata a loro.” Dici non guardando più la telecamera ma di nuovo John.

“Ma non tutti sembrano essere d’accordo con te.” Dice Sarah, diminuendo il suo sorriso. Sospiri e annuisci.

“Un paio di giorni fa, qualche vandalo è entrato in casa mia. Hanno distrutto la mia macchina, e hanno reso chiaro che era perché ero amica con dei Mostri. Hanno scritto ‘amica dei mostri’ sul cofano con… quello che sembrava un fluido corporeo.” Dici tatticamente. Sarah ti guarda ad occhi spalancati. “La macchina è ancora in garage, potete andarla a vedere se siete interessati. Sembra che alla polizia non interessi investigare.” Entrambi i conduttori scuotono la testa con disapprovazione. “Pensavo che fosse il peggio che potesse succedere, ma poi qualcuno ha lanciato una bomba incendiaria nel mio giardino. Circa metà dei miei alberi sono bruciati perché qualcuno ci ha lanciato sopra una bomba. Perché ho degli amici Mostri. È incredibile.” Dici, sospirando. Mettaton ti stringe la mano in un modo che di sicuro si vedrà sulla ripresa, e gli sorridi.

“Non solo sei stata vandalizzata, ma sei stata anche calunniata in televisione.” Dice John piano. “Non so se ne sei a conoscenza, ma la scorsa sera, una donna che ha detto di essere tua zia ha fatto un’intervista che esprimeva… profonda disapprovazione per le tue scelte.” Annuisci lentamente, sentendo gli occhi di Mettaton su di te. Senti che devi scegliere con cura le parole. Dopo tutto, non sono solo Mettaton e i conduttori ad ascoltarti. C’è anche Paula. C’è il mondo intero.

“Credo che sia infelice di me perché sto uscendo con un Mostro.” Dici lentamente. Riesci a vedere con la coda dell’occhio, John e Sarah che si siedono leggermente più dritti. “Sì, uh, credo che qualcuno abbia venduto ai paparazzi il mio indirizzo, e beh, credo che tutti abbiate già visto le foto. Hanno dovuto violare la mia proprietà e intrufolarsi nel mio giardino sul retro e fare gli scatti attraverso la finestra della mia cucina per avere quelle foto.” Riesci a sentire il tono irritato della tua voce, e cerchi di ridurlo. “Ad ogni modo, sembra che alcune persone sono molto interessate a fare dei soldi con delle foto di me che bacio il mio ragazzo.” Mettaton scuote la testa tristemente, e tu gli fai uno sguardo sarcastico. “E poi hanno il fegato di chiamare _me_ disgustosa. È ridicolo.” Dici.

“Deve essere terribile.” Dice Sarah simpateticamente, e la ringrazi mentalmente per non aver detto nulla di brutto.

“È imbarazzante. E futile. E illegale.” Sospiri. “Non credo che nessuna di quelle persone che fa soldi con questa storia sarebbe contenta se qualcuno si nascondesse nei cespugli e facesse foto a loro e i loro fidanzati o fidanzate o qualsiasi altra cosa.”

“A parte l’illegalità di queste foto – e a proposito di quello i legali di Mettaton hanno determinato che troveranno una soluzione, cominciando con un’ordinanza restrittiva,” Guardi Mettaton, cercando di non sembrare sorpresa, e ti fa un piccolo sorriso. “Sembra che tua zia sia molto contrariata dalla tua nuova relazione.” Dice John gentilmente. Lo guardi fisso, sentendo i muscoli che vanno in tensione. Oh, Dio, stai per parlarne, non riesci a crederci. Lo hai nascosto per così tanto tempo, e ora stai per dirlo a tutti.

“Beh, lei non è semplicemente mia zia.” Dici piano. “Dopo che i miei genitori sono morti, dodici anni fa, quando avevo dieci anni, lei era stata designata come mia tutrice legale sul loro testamento.” Sarah sussulta leggermente.

“Sei orfana?” Dice, suonando sincera per una volta. “Ma, questa casa bellissima!”

“Mia mamma e mio papà possedevano la EbbCo. La compagnia elettrica.” Spieghi in fretta. “Avevano messo da parte dei soldi per la mia cura, in caso gli fosse successo qualcosa. Sfortunatamente, si sono fidati della persona sbagliata. Mia zia Paula, la donna dalla quale dovevo dipendere per sopravvivere, è sparita con tutti i soldi che i miei genitori mi avevano lasciato. Non ho mai visto un centesimo, oltre ai cinquanta dollari che mi dava ogni tanto per sopravvivere dei mesi. E da quando avevo quattordici anni, non l’ho più vista, fino a ieri sera in TV, comunque.” Dici, calma e glaciale. Entrambi i conduttori ti stanno fissando, a bocche spalancate. Anche Mettaton sembra scioccato, e ti chiedi quanto sappia in realtà – pensavi che Sans avesse spiegato qualcosa ieri sera, ma a quanto pare, non era questo il caso.

“… Stai dicendo che lei ha rubato i soldi dei tuoi genitori?” Balbetta finalmente John.

“Sto dicendo che ha rubato i _miei_ soldi. Milioni di dollari.” Dici, chiaramente, guardando direttamente le telecamere. “Non l’ho mai denunciata, non ho mai detto nulla, perché pensavo fosse una donna stupida che aveva preso una decisione egoista, e avevo deciso di essere superiore. Ora ho realizzato che essere superiore non significa lasciarmi schiacciare ancora.” Dici, tutti e tre annuiscono in approvazione, Mettaton tiene ancora stretta la tua mano. “Perciò, in risposta, dirò questo. Riesco solo a pensare che abbia detto quelle cose la sera scorsa perché è riuscita a sperperare fino all’ultimo dollaro che ha rubato dalla mia famiglia, ed è disperatamente alla ricerca di soldi. Se qualcuno vuole pagarla per un’intervista, voglio che sappia a che tipo di persona stanno dando i soldi. Lei è il tipo di persona che lascia una bambina di dieci anni da sola per mesi, dopo che i suoi genitori sono morti. Lei è il tipo di persona che picchia una bambina di dieci anni per aver pianto troppo dopo aver perso tutto. Lei è il tipo di persona che minaccia di uccidere il gattino di una ragazzina se non diceva alle autorità che andava tutto bene, dopo che le sue insegnanti avevano notato i lividi e la perdita di peso dopo aver mangiato troppo poco, e i vestiti troppo stretti e la sporcizia.” Dici con la voce che trema leggermente.

“Perciò, se questo il genere di persona alla quale volete dare dei soldi, perché siete così disgustati che ho un fidanzato che è un Mostro, siete i benvenuti, credo. Ma non starò più zitta. E tutti voi la fuori che avete provato a terrorizzarmi per i miei amici e il mio ragazzo, voglio che vi facciate un esame di coscienza, e capiate se questo è il tipo di persona che volete essere, qualcuno che vede amicizia e amore ed è disgustato. Non siete meglio di lei. I veri mostri non vengono dall’Underground, sapete. Sono sempre stati qui, cercando di trovare un nuovo gruppo da odiare perché hanno un aspetto o un comportamento differente.” Dici fermamente, poi realizzi di aver parlato troppo e abbassi la testa.

“Wow.” Dice John piano.

“Wow.” Conferma Sarah

“Wow.” Si unisce al coro Mettaton. È silenzioso per un momento, poi Sarah e John guardano in camera con il loro sorriso smagliante.

“Bene, questo è veramente un gran bel discorso da parte di una giovane donna molto coraggiosa.” Dice John, suonando su di giri.

“Grazie mille per aver trovato il tempo di parlarmi.” Dici piano.

“Quando vuoi. Sarai sempre la benvenuta nel nostro show, _________.”  Dice Sarah, poi si gira per guardare la telecamera “E torneremo con voi, dopo la pubblicità” C’è una pausa in cui entrambi sorridono alla telecamera, poi il cameraman annuisce e la stanza esplode in chiacchiere.

“Da dove veniva quel discorso?” Chiede Mettaton entusiasta. “Oh, tua zia, sono così furioso, ______, perché non hai detto nulla?”

“Sarà oltraggioso. Significherà un enorme picco degli ascolti.” Diche John. “Oh, okay, prima cosa che fai, metti tutto su Youtube, le persone lo vorranno vedere-“

“Sei stata meravigliosa. Mio Dio, sei coraggiosa.” Ti dice Sarah. “Tutta sola, a dieci anni, che storia impressionante. Hai pensato di scrivere un –“

“Scrivere?! con lo special TV farebbe molti più soldi di qualunque libro! Hai un’agente? Hai bisogno di un agente.” Domanda John.

“Ci penso io.” Dice Mettaton, quando stai per aprire la bocca per dire che non sei interessata. “Sarah, John, grazie mille di essere venuti. Ve l’avevo detto che sarebbe stata una stella.”

“Ma come hai fatto? Come sei riuscita a-“ Prova a chiederti Sarah, ma John sta guardando il suo orologio.

“Sarah, dobbiamo scappare.” Mormora. “Dobbiamo essere allo studio in mezz’ora. Guarda. Tieni. Il mio biglietto da visita.” Te ne dà uno, e si alza dal divano. “Quando vuoi, chiama, e saremo pronti a parlare. In qualunque momento.” Ripete, e vi alzate tutti, John ti stringe la mano e Sarah ti abbraccia e anche una dei cameramen, una camerawoman era venuta ad abbracciarti, e con la stessa velocità con cui erano comparsi, spariscono passando tra gli alberi bruciati e i pupazzi di neve. Ti rilassi appena, guardando Mettaton.

“Sono andata bene?” Controlli. Lui sospira e ti abbraccia così forte che riesci appena a respirare.

“Sei naturale” Sussurra, accarezzandoti leggermente la schiena. “Tu cosa coraggiosa” Questo non è più il Mettaton da telecamera, questo è uno spiraglio nel vero Mettaton fino al cuore, e non ti importa neanche di essere stretta così forte.

“Grazie di essermi rimasto accanto.” Mormori, abbracciandolo.

“Quando vuoi, cara. Quando vuoi.”

 

* * *

 

 

Non fate in tempo a fare due passi che venite intercettati, Papyrus, Undyne e Lesser Dog corrono per venirvi incontro. Sans ed Alphys sono leggermente più in dietro, ma anche loro stanno arrivando, lei che ti fa un sorriso timido e lui che ti guarda come se avessi vinto tutti gli eventi Olimpici in una volta sola. Dovrebbe essere travolgente, quasi, tutto quest’affetto tutt’assieme, ma semplicemente non ti importa.

“Gli hai fatto il culo! Gli hai fatto il culo!” Urla Undyne, lanciando le braccia intorno alle tue spalle mentre L.D. piazza la testa sotto la tua mano, la sua coda che scodinzola velocemente mentre ti guarda in adorazione. Gli gratti dietro le orecchie assente, sentendo un estremo senso di sollievo, è finita, è tutto lì fuori all’orecchio di tutti, non avevi imbarazzato né te né i tuoi amici.

“ABBIAMO VISTO DALLA CASA DI L.D.! HAI DETTO DELLE COSE DOLCI SU DI NOI!” Dice Papyrus entusiasta.

“Ovvio che l’ha fatto, lei è la mia migliore amica.” Dice Undyne orgogliosa, Sorridendo mentre scambia sguardi tra te ed Alphys.

“S-sei stata meravigliosa.” Dice, e ti senti sorridere come una stupida. “Pensi, um, intendo dire, sono sembrata intelligente?”

“brillante.” Dice Sans, con quello sguardo ancora sulla faccia, poi guarda Mettaton. “ei, uh, amico. grazie per essergli stato accanto. sei stato bravo anche tu.” Dice, il che ti fa sorridere, poi ti senti sospettosa quando tutta l’attenzione passa a Mettaton e prende l’occasione per avvicinarsi e baciarti, molto intensamente. Per fortuna, a Mettaton piacciono le attenzioni molto più che a te, e perciò non ti senti in colpa sul prestare attenzione solo a Sans in questo momento, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo collo e baciandolo finché Undyne non comincia a fischiare in approvazione. Ti allontani con una risata e sorridendo, troppo sollevata per sentirti imbarazzata in questo momento, ti appoggi a lui, ascoltando tutti quanti che chiacchierano felici di questa tua piccola vittoria. “ei, uh, vuoi ancora andare a fare shopping da qualche parte?” Dice Sans, guardandoti fiero e inorgoglito e un centinaio di altre emozioni alle quali ti stavi affezionando.

“Oh!” Beh, dopo quel bacio, avevi in mente altri piani che riguardavano solo te e lui e il tornare di sopra, ma… beh, sarebbe scortese nei confronti dei tuoi amici, huh? Ed era la notte prima della, eh, notte prima di Natale, e ancora dovevi fare i regali a tutti. “Certo. Facciamolo!” Decidi. “Lasciami controllare il mio estratto conto per vedere quanto ho a disposizione.” Peschi il telefono dalle tasche – Sia benedetto Mettaton per averti fatto indossare qualcosa con le tasche – e apri l’app della banca, un po’ nervosa. Quando vedi la cifra, la tua bocca si spalanca.

“oh oh?” Dice piano Sans. Tu scuoti immediatamente la testa.

“È stata, troppo, troppo generosa. Oh, Dio i donatori si chiederanno perché la ragazza dei pinguini ha ricevuto tutti questi soldi…” Mormori, fissando il numero. Non sarà tanto per molte persone – non è assolutamente nulla rispetto a quello che Paula ti aveva rubato. Ma rispetto a quello che eri abituata ad avere, anche ai tuoi dignitosi risparmi, è incredibile. È più che abbastanza per una nuova macchina, per dei regali e per tutte le cose che volevi sistemare o migliorare in casa.

“Te l’avevo detto!” Dice Undyne. “Ti sei fatta pagare poco per anni! Barb ti vuole bene!” Scuoti la testa lentamente, e sorridi.

“Beh. Credo proprio che ci daremo allo shopping.” Dici, ancora incredula. Sans ti sorride.

“perfetto. andiamo tutti?” Guarda il gruppo. Tutti annuiscono immediatamente. “okay, andiamo.” Una porta si apre nel tuo soggiorno.

Non hai mai visto nulla come quello che si trova dall’altra parte.


	29. In cui si fa shopping

**Capitolo 29: In cui si fa Shopping**

“Ugh, _qui?”_ piagnucola Undyne. “Dai. Andiamo da qualche parte in superficie almeno.” Sans la guarda male.

“_______ ha appena fatto un’intervista sull’essere amica dei mostri. perciò, uh, un po’ di tatto magari?” Domanda.

“Potrebbe essere per il meglio, cara” Sospira Mettaton. “E poi, è solo tecnicamente Underground, metà della montagna è aperta al cielo.”

“Che posto è?” Chiedi piano, allungando il collo per vedere meglio. Riesci ad intravedere un bellissimo mosaico di vetro colorato, senti della musica e delle risate e il profumo dei fiori, ma Sans doveva aver aperto una porta per un posto nuovo, perché anche con i colori -Dio, che colori profondi! – e l’odore di buon cibo, non riesci a capire cosa stai guardando.

“Il vecchio palazzo.” Sospira Undyne. “Credo che ad alcune persone piaccia ancora.”

“A me piace!” Dice Alphys, un po’ timidamente. “C-c’è la musica e i giochi e i p-picoli negozi e tanto c-cibo-“

“E IL RE VIVE QUI, E TUTTI QUELLI A CUI NON PIACE SEMPRE LA SUPERFICIE! È UN POSTO SICURO PER I MOSTRI!” Si intromette Papyrus.

“e i loro amici.” Aggiunge Sans, guardando male Undyne. Lei lo guarda accigliata per un altro po’.

“Odio il fatto che si riesca ancora a sentire la puzza di calcare.” Brontola, ma cammina attraverso il portale, sembrando a disagio e tenendo le braccia attaccate al corpo. Pensando a quello che Sans ti aveva mostrato, a proposito di quello che si trovava nel tessuto in mezzo, non puoi darle torto.   
Papyrus la segue con una risata, e anche Alphys e Mettaton con attenzione passano attraverso la porta. Lesser Dog è al tuo fianco, cercando ancora di rubare coccole, ma quando guardi Sans per avere rassicurazioni e fai un passo avanti, L.D. salta anche lui attraverso la porta.

“come l’altra sera.” Ti incoraggia Sans. “un passo solo, non toccare i lati.” Inghiotti, cercando di non pensare ai teschi o a Gaster o a nulla del genere, e chiudi gl’occhi, camminando attraverso, i tuoi stivali che toccano le piastrelle lisce. Undyne è lì che ti aspetta nell’istante in cui passi oltre, e ti sposta in fretta in modo che Sans possa passare.

“Wow.” Sussurri, guardandoti intorno, con gl’occhi che si illuminano.

Sia Mettaton che Undyne hanno ragione. Sei di sicuro nell’Underground anche con il cielo sopra la testa, riesci a sentirlo nell’aria – sei sotto al monte Ebott! Oh, Dio, i tuoi genitori avrebbero fatto di tutto per trovarsi qui, sarebbero così fieri di te… non riesci a ricordare l’ultima volta che avevi pensato una cosa del genere, ma è vero. Desideri che possano essere qui con te, che possano vedere _questo._

Sei in una stanza enorme, tutta pomellata in vetro colorato e bassorilievi in marmo. I colori sono così ricchi che fa quasi male guardarli, ma sembra che non ci siano neanche la metà delle sfumature alle quali eri abituata in superficie. E comunque, attraverso le finestre, ci sono raggi di sole, che penetrano un enorme caverna in un modo completamente casuale. Alcuni passano da delle crepe nella montagna (così grandi che riesci a vederci l’oceano attraverso), alcuni sono solo piccoli buchi che fanno entrare la luce in un diametro non superiore a quello di una torcia. Ti chiedi quanti mostri avessero preso un pezzo di roccia dalla montagna per portarla via quando se ne sono andati. Di sicuro erano tanti, per lasciare la caverna in questo modo come una groviera.

“Pensavo che gli umani non fossero ammessi qui giù senza approvazione diplomatica?” Dici, guardandoti intorno. “Credevo che il Re dei Mostri fosse preoccupato-“

“ei, sei con noi. hai l’autorizzazione.” Dice Sans ridendo, unendo la sua mano alla tua. Non lo hai neanche notato mentre entrava, o la porta che si chiudeva, troppo impegnata a guardare e ascoltare ed annusare…

La stanza è enorme, dopotutto Sans aveva fatto una porta da casa tua a questa stanza in modo che il tuo gruppo potesse uscire nel punto più lontano, dietro a quelle che sembravano bancarelle, ma quando ti guida avanti, con eccitazione nei suoi occhi, la vedi nella sua interezza. È Bellissima! Ci sono bancarelle di tutte le forme e dimensioni, venditori di tutti i tipi di Mostro che avevi conosciuto, e dozzine che non avevi mai visto, tutti che vendevano vestiti, bevande, giocattoli, snack, decorazioni e gioielli. Qualche bancarella sembra temporanea, come se fosse stata posizionata lì per Natale, ma altre erano chiaramente lì da quando la barriera era caduta. C’è anche, noti, un piccolo bar di legno in un angolo della stanza; una filiale di Grillby’s, forse, con una bella ragazza spirito di fuoco verde dietro al bancone.

E l’intera stanza è piena di Mostri (e raramente umani), tutti che ridono, fanno shopping, chiacchierano e mangiano, illuminati da lanterne e quegli strani raggi di sole e il brilluccichio dei muri della caverna, doveva essere magia…

“È così bello.” Sussurri. Sans annuisce.

“è molto meglio di come era.” Dice guardandosi intorno come se cercasse di vedere il posto con occhi diversi.

“Non avevo mai pensato di poter vedere l’Underground, non dopo che mamma e papà…” Mormori avvicinandoti leggermente per parlare sopra il rumore della musica.

“non era un posto felice.” Dice, guardandosi ancora intorno. “all’epoca, era un posto brutto, molto brutto. a volte, comunque. sai quello che ha fatto il nostro re. era il posto dove… sono morti i bambini.” Dice, suonando leggermente provato, ma aggiunge in fretta, “non sarei tornato qui, anche se non riuscissi a vedere il cielo fuori da quelle finestre.” Guarda da oltre alla tua spalla per vedere se ci sono ancora. Esiti, poi ti mordi il labbro.

“Odi stare qui giù, vero.” Dici piano. “Sans, andiamo. So che stai cercando di prenderti cura di me, ma…”

“nha. va tutto bene.” Dice in fretta. “sono qui vicino tutti i giorni per lavoro, comunque. te l’ho detto, lavoro per asgore.”

“Mi dici sempre che non vuoi tornare nell’Underground.” Dici piano.

“non è underground se riesci a vedere il cielo.” Dice fermamente. “è quello che continuo a ripetermi comunque. e poi, ti piace. hai detto che è bello.”

“È… intendo dire, è estremamente bello.” Ammetti. “Non riesco a credere di essere qui. Ma-“

“allora è approvato. guarda, tutti si stanno già divertendo.” Dice, facendo un cenno con la testa. Ti giri e vedi Papyrus che parla con una bellissima Coniglietta Mostro, e Undyne che si prende sulle spalle un piccolo Mostro senza braccia con un sorriso enorme. Alphys si è già avviata verso una bancarella con l’insegna con scritto “C0MiXS”, gestito da un Mostro che sembrava mezzo cane e mezzo gatta e al cento percento disinteressato. Mettaton è subito circondato da fan adoranti di tutte le tipologie, ovviamente, e con la coda dell’occhio riesci a vedere Lesser Dog che corre verso un cane simile a lui ma molto più grande.

“Va bene.” Dici con un piccolo sorriso. “Ma me lo dirai, okay? Appena vuoi andare via?”

“lo prometto” Dice, e mano nella mano cominciate ad avviarvi tra la folla, mentre ti scervelli a pensare cosa regalare ai tuoi nuovi amici

 

* * *

 

 

Un paio d’ore più tardi, sei completamente esausta. A quanto pare, lo shopping di Natale nell’Underground è molto simile a quello in superficie. È divertente! Ma… stancante.  
Comunque, tu e Sans avete girato quasi tutte le bancarelle per trovare qualcosa per tutti i tuoi amici, e i Mostri che incontravi erano più che felici di prendere i tuoi soldi umani. All’inizio pensavi che il tuo metodo di pagamento fosse la ragione per la quale tutti sono felici di parlare con te, ma più tempo passi con i Mostri, più puoi giurare di sentir nominare il tuo nome sussurrato, finché capisci che non è una coincidenza.

“Sans? Sono… sono matta o un bel po’ di queste persone sanno chi io sia?” Dici appoggiandoti con il gomito su una bancarella di snack e bilanciando le buste di regali sul ginocchio per avere una presa migliore. Sans aveva insistito per prenderti un cono di ‘nice cream’ quando gli dici di non averne mai mangiato uno. Ti guarda con un’espressione sarcastica.

“tu, uh, hai fatto un _successone_ al telegiornale sta mattina.” Spiega. “e mettaton era con te, perciò minimo la metà dei mostri qui lo ha visto.”

“Oh. Cielo.” Mormori, sentendoti imbarazzata. “Non c’avevo pensato. Oh, cavolo, le persone penseranno…” smetti di parlare, scuotendo la testa. Alza un’arcata sopraccigliare, passando distrattamente dell’oro al ragazzo dei nice cream.

“oh, che imbarazzo.” strascica “sei andata in tv e hai detto delle cose veramente molto carine sui mostri al mondo intero. queste persone devono pensare che sei terribile.” Dice sarcasticamente, facendoti un sorrisetto e passandoti il cono. Scuoti la testa.

“È che non sono abituata, sai, ad avere così tante attenzioni.” Dici prendendo il cono con la mano libera. La sua espressione si addolcisce.

“gli piaci, tesoro. ma se è troppo, ce ne andiamo.” Dice, molto più gentile. Scuoti la testa.

“No, no. Va bene. Va bene. È solo… che mi ha preso di sorpresa” Dici con un piccolo sorriso, poi ti ricordi del tuo nice cream e con attenzione gli dai una leccata. “Oh mio Dio.” Dici dopo un’istante, dopo che un sapore freddo e delizioso ti brucia le papille gustative. Immediatamente, ne prendi un’alta leccata. Sans ti fa un sorriso enorme.

“buono?” chiede, ed annuisci in fretta.

“Perché il cibo magico è così buono?! Sa di tutti i miei dolci preferiti tutti assieme!” Ridi, troppo contenta di questa nuova scoperta per sentirti a disagio di tutti quegli sguardi su di te. “Ne vuoi un po’?” Sans scuote la testa.

“nha, è più divertente guardarti.” Dice con una risatina. Ovviamente no. Non mangia se non necessario. Sospiri, poi ti ricordi la faccia che ha fatto questa mattina, e fai il tuo broncio migliore.

“Per favore.” Dici con tono lamentoso. Ti fissa, e quasi immediatamente ti asseconda, prendendo il cono e dandogli una leccata veloce; oh, questo è… interessante, vedere una lingua invisibile che lecca un cono gelato. Non gli hai mai visto la lingua veramente, in genere era da qualche parte nella tua bocca, ma pensi che abbia senso il fatto che sia invisibile, dopotutto, ti baciava con delle labbra invisibili. Era… era _tutto_ invisibile? Oh, Dio, senti improvvisamente caldo.

“è buono.” Conferma passandoti di nuovo il cono, e per un momento, sei abbastanza distratta da realizzare che ti basta praticamente un broncio per fargli fare quello che vuoi. Questa è un’informazione pericolosa da avere. Poi ancora… beh, un broncio da parte sua sta mattina, e stavi seriamente per dimenticarti del ‘guardaroba’ o qualsiasi altra cosa che riguardasse l’andarsene dal letto… ma questo treno di pensieri non ti sta aiutando nel tuo tentativo di non diventare rossa.

“Perché non ti piace mangiare?” Chiedi in fretta, e lui fa una smorfia.

“uh, è qualcosa che mio padre non aveva ancora messo a punto, quando stava facendo un figlio. non credo che quella cosa dalla quale mi aveva creato dovesse essere in grado di mangiare nulla.” Dice. “intendo dire, posso farlo, mi ci vuole un po’ concentrazione e sono abbastanza pigro” Sgrani gl’occhi e lui aggiunge ridendo. “credo che abbia capito come funzionava il mangiare un po’ troppo bene con papyrus, il ragazzino voleva sempre mangiare e tutto quello che sapevo fare all’inizio era la pasta.”

“Oh. Sans, mi dispiace, non volevo costringerti-“ Dici in fretta, provando grande affetto per lo scheletro che pensa di non essere stato costruito bene, e per il modo in cui brillava quando parlava del fratello anche se conosci molte persone che l’unico sentimento che provano per un fratello è la gelosia.

“no. hai ragione. ho bisogno di mangiare ogni tanto. o mi ridurrò all’osso.” Dice facendoti un sorrisetto beffardo. Rispondi con un singolo “ha.” per fargli capire che la battuta non fa ridere, il che lo rende ancora più felice. Ti piace vederlo così felice. Sembra che si sia dimenticato di essere nell’Underground, quando ti guarda in quel modo. “uh. il tuo nice cream si sta sciogliendo.” Dice, distraendoti dal tuo momento di soddisfazione, sul fatto che riuscivi a renderlo così felice.

“Oh!” ti era colato sulla mano senza che te ne accorgessi. Ti guardi intorno alla ricerca di tovaglioli, non ne vedi nessuno, poi fai le spallucce mentalmente e lo lecchi via dalla mano, sperando che nessuno se ne accorga e poi fai del tuo meglio per mangiare la parte che si sta sciogliendo, leccando il gelato già sciolto dal cono.

“uh. heh.” Lo guardi, e riesci appena a trattenerti da fargli un sorriso compiaciuto, vedendo quanto fosse _agitato_.

“Sì?” Chiedi dolcemente. Oh, questo è molto più divertente di quando è lui a fare l’allettante.

“oh,uh…. asgore! ciao!” Sans suona fin troppo felice, guardando all’improvviso dietro di te, ti giri in fretta e vedi un Mostro veramente enorme, più alto di Papyrus da spalle in su, che vi si avvicina. Indossa, pantaloni color cachi e una camicetta hawaiana. “Sans! non mi aspettavo di vederti qui giù!” dice il Mostro allegramente. Il re, pensi tra te e te, il re di tutti i mostri, o è Re, con la R maiuscola, non ne sei sicura, ma sei sicura di un’altra cosa, non ti aspettavi di incontrarlo con il nice cream sul mento. “Oh, e lei deve essere l’umana di cui ho sentito molto parlare! Benvenuta a palazzo, __________.”

Il Re dei mostri sa il tuo nome senza che tu ti sia presentata.

Questo pensiero ti blocca, ma poi ti ricordi Toriel, e Frisk e che Papyrus lavora nei giardini di Asgore, e ti senti meno agitata. Forse è normale che ti conosca, giusto, e poi non è che tu non abbia conosciuto già un altro componente della famiglia reale, una Regina era stata a cena a casa tua, perciò…

“G-grazie mille, sua maestà” Balbetti. “È letteralmente meraviglioso qui giù.”

“Beh, siamo molto grati di averti qui!” Dice Asgore, con un’enorme risata. “E chiamami solo Asgore per favore.” Sans ti si avvicina leggermente, e tu ti chiedi se sia maleducato prendere un’altra leccata di gelato, o se dovresti semplicemente fartelo colate tutto sulla mano – fortunatamente Sans ha capito il tuo dilemma, e ti prende il cono dalle mani, e gli dà una leccata con fare insolente e fa un sorriso ad Asgore.

“volevamo fare un po’ di shopping per natale. ed ho pensato che fosse meglio qui giù, dopo la diretta.” Dice Sans. Asgore annuisce afflitto.

“Credo sia per il meglio.” Mormora, scuotendo l’enorme testa “Figliola, per favore dimmi se avrai altri problemi? Se avessi saputo quello che stavi passando-“

“te l’ho detto, capo. ci pensiamo noi.” Dice Sans bruscamente, e per un secondo riesci a sentire chiaramente del risentimento nell’aria tra di loro, o almeno da parte di Sans. Asgore sembra ancora estremamente depresso.

“Ne sono certo, Sans.” Sospira. “Allo stesso tempo. Se ci sono altri problemi, per piacere, fatemelo sapere. Mi sento come se ti dovessi un favore, ______.” Guardi ad occhi spalancati l’enorme Mostro, confusa. “Stai lavorando instancabilmente contro la discriminazione in superficie, e non ti ha portato altro che problemi.” Devi ridere a questa frase.

“Non è un problema, sua maestà” Dici in fretta. Non riesci a chiamarlo Asgore. È che sembra proprio una maestà! “Loro sono i miei migliori amici! Ho fatto un affare d’oro, perciò non mi importa quello che ne viene.”

“grazie, tesoro.” Dice Sans con una risatina, e Asgore annuisce in approvazione – per quello che hai appena detto, o per te e Sans? – Stai sorridendo al Re, quando Undyne e Papyrus vi raggiungono. Undyne ha ancora il bambino Mostro sulle spalle, che guarda tutto felice.

“Cielo, eccoti, perdente, ti ho cercata ovunque!” Dice Undyne ridendo. “Oh, ciao Asgore!” Asgore le fa un sorriso educato.

“Oh, sono solo andata a fare shopping- ei, non sbirciare!” Sgridi Papyrus, che stava allungando la testa per cercare di vedere quello che avevi nelle buste.

“PIU’ CHE ALTRO SPARITA PER BACIARTI CON MIO FRATELLO!” Risponde Papyrus petulante. Il Mostriciattolo sulle spalle di Undyne comincia a ridere, guardando adorante Papyrus.

“Cosa, no io non-“ Eccolo. Il Re ti stava guardando, e tu stavi pregando che il pavimento ti inghiottisse, in modo da non dover subire quello sguardo paterno, leggermente divertito.

“Ha, certo, come se ti crediamo.” Dice Undyne ridacchiando e pigramente togliendosi il ragazzino dalle spalle per metterlo per terra. “Vai a trovare tua mamma, moccioso.” Gli dice in un secondo, e lui fa un sorriso a trentadue denti prima di correre tra la folla.

“Veramente non lo stavo facendo, guarda, guarda tutte le buste!” Dici disperata, tenendo su le buste. “Papyrus non sbirciare!” Oh, Sans si stava divertendo troppo, il che probabilmente se lo meritava, ma allo stesso tempo-

“qual è il problema, comunque?” Chiede prendendo un’altra leccata di gelato.

“IL SOLE STA PER CALARE E ACCENDERANNO LE LUCI DELL’ALBERO DI NATALE!” Dice Papyrus entusiasta. “VENITE A VEDERLE O NO PIGROSSI?”

“heh. sicuro.” Ridacchia Sans. “scambio?” Ti offre il nice cream al posto delle tue buste, e accetti con molta gratitudine, guardando ovunque pur di non incrociare lo sguardo del Re.

“Vi abbandono qui.” Ridacchia Asgore. “Sans, ci vediamo in libreria all’inizio dell’anno prossimo. Papyrus, ci servirai anche tu al ritorno dalle vacanze.” Sorride allo scheletro ed a Undyne, poi a te. “_________, sei la benvenuta a visitarci quando vuoi.” Ti dice.

“Okay! Alla prossima, Maestà!” Dice Undyne, e immediatamente ti prende sotto braccio, trascinandoti attraverso la fitta folla, attraverso corridoi di gallerie, piene di negozi e Mostri, finché finalmente non vi trovate in uno spazio enorme, il tetto completamente aperto al cielo, con il più grande albero di Natale che tu abbia mai visto che domina il centro della stanza. La stanza è piena, ma la folla si apre per farti passare come un banco di sardine quando vede uno squalo. Sans e Papyrus vi sono dietro, ma vi raggiungono quando Undyne ti guida da Alphys, L.D. e Mettaton, che sono proprio sotto l’albero.

“Wow.” Mormori, e prendi gl’ultimi morsi dal tuo nice cream, masticando il cono.

“Non ne abbiamo mai avuti di così grandi nell’Underground.” Dice Mettaton, fissando l’albero.

“non so perché. c’erano degli abeti così alti a snowdin.” Dice Sans piano, ma anche lui sembra sbalordito.

“N-non avevamo…” Inizia Alphys.

“Così tanto da festeggiare.” Conclude Undyne seccamente. “Ma quest’anno…”

“Abbiamo avuto la libertà.” Mormora Mettaton.

“E l-la spiaggia!” Aggiunge Alphys.

“E IL GUIDARE SULL’AUTOSTRADA!” Dice Papyrus con un sorriso enorme. Lesser Dog abbaia piano, e Undyne gli dà un’occhiataccia.

“No, L.D.! Non le lucertole, noi non le mangiamo!” Dice fermamente, poi sorride. “Però, il sushi.”

“Io ho avuto voi.” Ti senti dire piano. Mettaton è il primo a lasciare andare un “awwwwwwwww.” perfetto come quello delle serie TV. Undyne interviene quasi immediatamente, ma sta ridendo. Alzi gl’occhi al cielo, sorridendo a trentadue denti.

“e il sole. abbiamo avuto il sole.” Dice Sans girandosi in tempo per vederne l’ultimo spicchio in lontananza, prima che la stanza diventi buia per un istante, ma un centinaio di puntini luminosi bianchi si illuminano sull’enorme albero; non sono lampadine, perciò doveva essere magia. Sembrano le luci che Sans ha negli occhi. L’intera stanza inizia a festeggiare rumorosamente, e qualche mostro inizia a cantare una canzone- è un canto natalizio che non hai mai sentito. È bellissimo, anche se non riesci a capirne una parola.

Ti appoggi leggermente contro Sans, sentendoti immensamente felice in questo momento, e fai finta di non notare che lui non sta neanche guardando l’albero, anche se tutti gl’altri lo stanno facendo. Lui guarda te.


	30. In cui finalmente fai partire il tuo vecchio videoregistratore

**Capitolo 30: in cui finalmente fai partire il tuo vecchio videoregistratore.**

Dopo i canti e l’eccitazione a seguito dell’accensione dell’albero, la situazione si calma, Sans guarda te ed il gruppo. Undyne ed Alphys si tengono le mani, guardando ancora le decorazioni sui rami, ma L.D. sta sbadigliando, seduto pazientemente al fianco di Mettaton, Papyrus si schiarisce la voce per farsi notare. Sans gli sorride.

“sì, fratello?”

“È QUASI ORA DI CENA.” Dice Papyrus. “SUGGERIMENTO.” Undyne fa un lamento.

“Papyrus, te lo ripeto sempre, non funzionano così i suggerimenti.”

“SE NON DICO ‘SUGGERIMENTO’ COME FATE A CAPIRE CHE VI STO DANDO DEI SUGGERIMENTI?” Chiede Papyrus. Sorridi a te stessa, ti piace la sua logica, poi annuisci ai tuoi coinquilini.

“Credo che sia meglio se andiamo a casa, se abbiamo fatto tutti. E Abbiamo tre cene pronte in avanzi da mangiare, ce n’è più che abbastanza per tutti.”

“È rimasta della crostata alle lumache?” Chiede Undyne speranzosa.

“Uh, sì. Tonnellate.” Dici, inarcando un sopracciglio. Non ce n’era stata grande domanda, dopo tutto.

“Figo.” Undyne ti fa il suo sorriso più appuntito, e poi abbassa lo sguardo per guardare Alphys quando le da un colpetto sulla mano.

“S-sei sicura che non ci stiamo, um… imbucando?” Balbetta lei, guardandoti, con le guance rosse. “È s-solo che ci stiamo d-divertendo t-tanto da te… ummmm, quando n-non vieni attaccata?” Sussurra praticamente, appena udibile sopra al brusio della folla. Tu le sorridi, sentendoti leggermente in colpa di non aver reso la tua idea chiara.

“Alphys, tu e Undyne e Mettaton siete sempre i benvenuti. Sul serio. So’ che avete le vostre case, ma mi piace avervi intorno. Potete stare a casa nostra quando volete, giusto ragazzi?” Dici, facendo un sorriso enorme agli scheletri e L.D., e sentendoti leggermente manipolatrice. La verità è, che _ami_ avere tutti intorno, avere questa tua nuova famiglia adottiva ti fa sentire così bene, anche se alcuni di loro avevano la tendenza ad entrare in camera tua senza essere invitati o sul comandare la TV per vere anime o altre piccole abitudini che ti avrebbero potuto dare fastidio se non ti piacessero così tanto! Non volevi che se ne andassero, sul serio, non volevi che finisse… beh, Sans, Papyrus e L.D. sarebbero rimasti con te, ma…

“sicuro.” Dice Sans ridacchiando, vedendo lo sguardo sulla tua faccia. “andiamo alph, non devi preoccuparti, guardala, adora avervi intorno. uh, e anche io.”

“MI PIACE QUANDO SIAMO TUTTI INSIEME.” Annuisce concorde Papyrus, e Alphys ti sorride in modo impacciato.

“okay, pronti. per andare?” Dice Sans.

“Ei ragazzi. Dove stiamo andando?” Questa voce è nuova. Ti giri in fretta per vedere a chi appartiene, e ti ritrovi davanti ad un piccolo Mostro a forma di sombrero, che ti guarda con gli occhi neri da pesce con un broncio sulla faccia. Dietro di te, senti un lamento provenire da Mettaton e un sospiro di sgomento da parte di Alphys.

“Oh. Ciao Jerry.” Sospira Undyne, molto riluttante.

“Chi è questa?” Jerry ti strizza gl’occhi con fare accusatorio. Ugh, sembra che abbia la polvere di formaggio delle patatine su tutta la faccia e le dita. “Sembra stupida.”. Aggiunge, leccandosi un dito lentamente. Che schifo. e che sgarbato!

“ugh.” È veramente divertente, Sans riesce a guardare delle creature spaventose negl’occhi, senza problemi, ma non riesce a guardare Jerry. “jerry, amico. stiamo per dividerci, dobbiamo fare delle cose. ti dispiace aspettare qui?” Dice, cercando chiaramente di tenere a bada l’irritazione.

“creeeeeedooooooooo.” Si lamenta melanconico Jerry, e si siede sul pavimento accanto all’albero. Un secondo senza parole passa tra te e i tuoi amici, e poi tutti, anche Papyrus (che aveva difficoltà a capire i suggerimenti) seguite Sans velocemente in un corridoio quasi vuoto. Apre una porta nel soggiorno di casa tua senza parlare, e questa volta non c’è esitazione nel tuo gruppo.

Tu e gli altri Mostri scaricate Jerry.

 

* * *

 

 

A questo punto sei pronta per la prossima cosa orribile (come se potesse esserci qualcosa di peggio che conoscere Jerry) il secondo portale si chiude dietro di te. La casa è silenziosa tranne che per i tuoi amici e Ghost, che sta miagolando da qualche parte, probabilmente in cucina. Undyne, Alphys e Mettaton si stanno raccontando storie sui vari incontri che hanno avuto con Jerry, lamentandosi di quanto odiassero il tizio, e Papyrus cerca di parlargli della cena, totalmente distratto. Lesser Dog sembra essere d’accordo con Papyrus, è seduto accanto all’alto scheletro, con la coda che scodinzola energeticamente.

“ei.” Sussulti leggermente, poi fai una smorfia. Okay, sei leggermente sulle spine. “vuoi controllare che sia tutto okay?” Ti chiede piano Sans. Ti mordi il labbro e poi annuisci.

“Mi sento leggermente paranoica.” Ammetti. Undyne sente la tua frase e sospira.

“Ti servono un altro paio d’occhi?” Offre.

“nah. faremo in fretta. forse tu e pap potete cominciare a preparare la cena, però.” Dice Sans. Gli occhi di Papyrus si spalancano; ama cucinare con Undyne. Lei gli fa un sorriso enorme.

“Ovvio, scemo. Cominciamo. Andiamo, dolcezza, aiutami a portare da bere.” Dice in fretta ad Alphys, poi ti guarda di nuovo. “Se avete bisogno di aiuto, sapete dove trovarmi.” Sans annuisce, e ti aspetta alla porta mentre cerchi il tuo cappotto invernale nell’armadio in sala.

Uscendo, ti accorgi che è una bellissima, fredda, notte piena di stelle. Doveva esserci stata un’altra nevicata mentre stavate facendo shopping, dato che c’erano alcuni centimetri di neve sui cani e gli scheletri di neve. Sarebbe bello, stare fuori, se non fosse che stavate cercando la prossima cosa orribile.

“sono ancora accampati fuori.” Sospira Sans facendo un cenno al cancello in lontananza. Ovviamente, c’è ancora mezza dozzina di camioncini parcheggiati per strada. Fai un lamento.

“Non è mia proprietà. Tecnicamente, hanno il diritto di stare lì.” Dici piano. Non sembra che abbiano notato che sei fuori, e vuoi usarlo a tuo vantaggio.

“uhm. sai, quelli di ieri sera non ci sono. forse se mandassi anche loro in gita.” Dice Sans, con la voce piena di humor nero.

“Troppo! Presto! Scemosso.” Brontoli. “Lo hai promesso. Non si toccano.” Sospira ed annuisce.

“sì, sì. comportati bene con gli avvoltoi.” Concorda, poi, dopo un secondo, aggiunge; “probabilmente ci stanno facendo un favore.”

“Come?” Chiedi, sorpresa di sentire una parola gentile sui fotografi da parte sua.

“chiunque volesse venire a fare vandalismo a casa tua non se la rischierebbe con sei camioncini pieni di paparazzi davanti alla tua porta.” Dice facendo le spallucce. Lo guardi ad occhi spalancati. Ha ragione.

“Huh… Forse dovrei continuare ad essere scandalosa.” Dici guardando le silhouette scure dei camioncini. Sans ti fa un sorrisetto.

“mi piace come suona.” Dice, facendoti un sorriso a trentadue denti.

“Oh, c’avrei scommesso.” Ridi, alzando un sopracciglio, poi sospiri, quando, dall’altra parte del giardino, dentro un camioncino, un flash si accende. Siete stati beccati. “Andiamo, camminiamo intorno alla casa almeno siamo sicuri che sia tutto okay prima di rientrare.”

“suona molto meno divertente di, uh, essere scandalosi.” Dice Sans, ma poi ti fa un sorriso e ti prende la mano, e tutti e due vi accucciate nella neve per evitare i flash delle fotocamere. Ti stai scervellando per cercare una risposta pungente da dargli, ma non ne trovi nessuna; forse, pensi, è perché sei d’accordo con lui.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans ha ragione. Chiaramente, i fotografi erano abbastanza per tenere i vandali fuori da casa tua, per ora; anche la neve non era stata toccata. Ti vengono i brividi quando passi vicino al punto dove aveva aperto la porta per il Vuoto ieri, ma a parte quello, non c’è nulla da segnalare. Undyne vi viene subito incontro quando aprite la porta che separa il giardino sul retro alla cucina, e si rilassa quando vede che siete semplicemente voi due.

“Niente?” Controlla.

“niente.” Dice Sans piano, sbattendo i piedi per togliere la neve dalle sue scarpe e tenendo una mano tesa per prendere il tuo cappotto senza che tu glielo chieda. Aw, il tuo ragazzo era proprio dolce. Undyne sorride quando gli passi il cappotto e gli dai un bacio sullo zigomo, poi ti guarda con sguardo serio quando Sans si allontana per andarlo ad appendere.

“Stai bene? So’ che è stressante, aspettare che succeda qualcos’altro.”

“Ho voi. Non mi sono mai sentita più al sicuro.” Ammetti con un piccolo sorriso. Undyne ti sorride di rimando, e poi indietreggia quando Papyrus arriva di corsa, prendendo due casseruole dal forno e portandole in sala da pranzo senza dire una parola, con un sorriso maniaco sulla faccia. Ti devi ricordare di leggergli la favola della buonanotte sta sera, pensi, la sua routine deve essersi un po’ sballata…

Beh, questo piano viene distrutto appena Papyrus annuncia che vuole festeggiare le sue vacanze di Natale facendo una maratona di tutti gli di Natale fatti da Mettaton. Undyne e Alphys pensano che sia un’idea meravigliosa; Mettaton dice che è la cosa più bella che abbia mai sentito. E Sans, beh,

“riusciremmo probabilmente a vederne uno o due prima di andare a letto.” Dice pigramente, e ci vuole tutta la tua forza di volontà per non guardarlo. Suona come se avesse di certo dei piani con te sta notte, pensi, fissando la lasagna mezza smangiucchiata sul tuo piatto e cercando di non arrossire o sorridere o nulla di simile. Sta diventando estremamente presuntuoso, ti dici, annunciare quando andrai a letto, come per dire che voi due andrete a letto insieme…

Oh, maledizione, _____________, smettila di sorridere.

Se n’è accorto ovviamente, anche se non dice niente, perché ha quello sguardo orgoglioso per il resto della cena e per tutto il viaggio fino all’altra stanza. Riesci a sentire i suoi occhi sul tuo sedere mentre cerchi di riconnettere il videoregistratore in modo che Papyrus potesse usare la sua collezione di videocassette con gli special di Mettaton (“sfortunatamente, cara, sono ad un vicolo cieco con i principali siti di streaming” dice il robot con un broncio – i suoi occhi sullo schermo mentre aspetta che la sua faccia appaia). Quando finalmente riesci a farlo funzionare, tutti sono a vari livelli di entusiasmo, e tu ti sistemi accanto a Sans ridendo, guardando il primo speciale che inizia.

Beh… Mettaton aveva di sicuro fatto tanta strada, pensi, mezz’ora dopo. È da dirlo, lo speciale è… beh appena guardabile. Vedendo lo sguardo sulle facce di tutti tranne Sans – anche Lesser Dog, dato che vi ha raggiunto a metà film – sembra che abbiano appena visto un capolavoro indiscusso. Tu e Sans vi scambiate uno sguardo.

“Un altro?” Chiedi piano, e ti fa un sorrisetto prima di annuire. Questo, che sembra essere su come Mettaton ha salvato il Natale con il potere del rock, almeno ha delle canzoni, che distraggono dalla produzione spicciola. Inoltre, a metà della videocassetta, Ghost è arrivato trotterellando, e senza esitazione, si acciambella accanto a L.D. sul pavimento, facendo rumorosamente le fusa. Questo sì che è un miracolo di Natale, pensi sarcastica, accoccolandoti contro la spalla di Sans e guardando il musical che va avanti con gl’occhi mezzi chiusi.

Finalmente, è finito, e Sans fa un enorme, finto sbadiglio.

“per noi è ora di andare a letto.” Dice alzandosi e offrendoti la mano.

“COSI’ PRESTO! SEI PROPRIO DELLE OSSICINE SANS!” Papyrus ride. “RIESCO A STARE PIU’ TEMPO SVEGLIO DI TE!”

“lo so, amico. sei più figo di me.” Dice Sans facendo le spallucce. Mettaton, Undyne ed Alphys non dicono nulla, ma hanno tutti delle varianti differenti delle stesse espressione; appartiene alla famiglia del _sappiamo quello che andate a fare._ Sei rossa dalla testa fino ai piedi, ma riesci a fare un,

“Buonanotte a tutti!” molto convincente e saluti con la mano prima di andare di sopra con Sans. Quando siete fuori portata d’orecchio, lo guardi male. “Sai, potevi essere un po’ più discreto.”

“perché dovevo essere discreto? stiamo solo andando a letto.” Dice Sans, con una faccia completamente composta, ma riesci a capire quando pensa di passarla liscia. Oh, continua a sfidare la sorte, pensi irritata, ma comunque ti avvii in camera da letto con lui. È solo quando la porta ti si chiude alle vostre spalle che cominci a sentirti, beh, a disagio. Nessuno di voi due si era disturbato ad accendere la luce: la luna fuori dalla finestra è così luminosa che la tua stanza è illuminata in una sfumatura fredda di blu, e l’unica altra luce nella stanza viene dagl’occhi di Sans.

“Io, uh…” Mormori, pensando a quanto tempo fosse passato da quando ti fossi trovata in una situazione vagamente simile a questa. “Sono abbastanza sicura… Intendo dire, uh, è passato tanto tempo…”

“tutto okay.” Lo sguardo giocoso non è più sulla sua faccia, sostituita da qualcosa di molto più affettuoso. “anche, uh, per me. nessuna pressione. volevo solo stare un po’ solo con te.” Ti sta chiaramente dicendo la verità, il che ti fa sciogliere un pochino. Fai un passo per avvicinarti a lui (non che foste così tanto lontani.), e ti bacia.

È un bravissimo baciatore. È bravissimo in tutto. Sa esattamente come farti andare in estasi, e non riesci a capire se sia perché ha esperienza – bleah, ogni volta che ci pensi, ti viene un’immagine mentale di lui e Toriel e devi usare tutta te stessa per mandarla via – o se è semplicemente bravo a leggerti. Qualunque sia, riesci appena a notare quando vi allontanate dalla porta, e vi ritrovate seduti sul letto, con le labbra ancora attaccate.

Perché il tuo cervello doveva rovinare tutto? Ti ritrovi a staccarti da lui, con un po’ di fiatone, cercando di non sentirti a disagio quando la sua mano scivola sotto la tua maglietta e incomincia ad accarezzarti la schiena mentre lo guardi. Hai una domanda veramente importante, che non riesci a toglierti dalla testa. “Sans. Labbra?” Chiedi piano. Sembra stupito, ma non ci sono risposte, quindi aggiungi, “Sei uno scheletro. Come? Labbra, lingua, uh…”

“oh! heh.” Ride “uh, magia. ei, ei, aspetta!” Vede il tuo sguardo alla parola ‘magia’. “intendo dire, okay, struttura base dei mostri scheletro… le mie ossa sono fisiche. il mio corpo è magia. ci vuole tanto impegno per avere un corpo completo tutto il tempo, perciò… in genere, io, uh, manifesto solo le parti a cui sto pensando, quando ne ho bisogno.” Dice, guardando ancora le tue labbra come se volesse che la smetteste di parlare.

“E sono invisibili perché…”

“perché ne vale la pena renderle visibili?” Ride, un po’ senza fiato. “e sarei strano con le labbra.”

“Non con una lingua però.” Mormori, sentendoti poi diventare rossa quando sorride. Si concentra per un attimo, poi apre la bocca, mostrando dei canini appuntiti e una lingua non umana leggermente illuminata di blu.

“meglio?” Mormora, molto divertito. Annuisci in fretta, e ricominci a baciarlo, divisa tra l’intenso interesse e la frustrazione di quanto possa essere pigro il tuo ragazzo. Poi all’improvviso un altro pensiero ti fa allontanare di nuovo.

“Aspetta un secondo” Chiedi allo scheletro eccitato. “Hai detto che manifesti quando ne hai bisogno. Perciò, questa mattina…”

Sans si mette la faccia tra le mani, poi ti guarda dall’apertura tra due dita.

“heh. dio. okay. beccato. io, uh… ho fatto un bel sogno.” Balbetta le sue guance sono più luminose della lingua dentro la sua bocca, o la luce della luna. “su di te, cioè. non so se rende migliore la situazione. um. ma sì.” Alza la testa guardandoti nervoso.

È crudele, pensi, tenerlo così sulle spine, solo perché credi che sia divertente vederlo sconvolto come ti fa sentire a te. Beh, merda, se è divertente. Ma probabilmente non è giusto. Aspetti un altro paio di secondi, poi sorridi, avvicinandoti per dargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

“Bene. Non vorrei che sognassi nessun’altra.” Mormori, appoggiandogli una mano sul femore. Fa un suono basso e compiaciuto, e ti bacia di nuovo, molto più appassionatamente, e sei gelatina tra le sue mani. Quelle mani, che ora sembrano concentrate a toglierti la maglietta, e per te va bene. Dopo tutto, pensi, mentre ti sposti per far passare la maglietta dalla testa, fare leggermente marcia indietro non era male. I suoi occhi ti sono addosso, studiandoti, sei così felice di non indossare uno dei tuoi reggiseni strani, perché dal suo sguardo sembra che stia per impazzire, gli piace molto quello che vede. Questo sì che aumenta la tua fiducia in te stessa, pensi, le tue dita che scivolano leggermente sul tessuto dei suoi pantaloni…

Te l’ha chiesto sta mattina, se eri curiosa su che cosa ci fosse lì giù.

Eri all’improvviso, pensi, mentre butti la testa all’indietro in modo che possa strusciare leggermente i denti sul tuo collo…

Oh, eri veramente curiosa.


	31. In cui realizzi di aver mangiato bacon per tre giorni di seguito e non credi che faccia bene alla tua salute

**Capitolo 31: In cui realizzi di aver mangiato bacon per tre giorni di seguito e non credi che faccia bene alla tua salute.**

* * *

 

 **note della traduttrice:** cominciamo con i capitoli piccanti… ehm… buona lettura!

smut/fluff

 

* * *

 

 

Non è giusto che Sans non abbia un cuore. Eccoti, con il tuo cuore che pulsava martellante nelle tue orecchie e riesci appena a sentire altri rumori, e lui stava cercando di farsi desiderare.  
Non poteva avere un quasi infarto senza un cuore, giusto, questo è il motivo per il quale stavi tremando di eccitazione e lui sembrava sapere quello che stava facendo. Aveva di sicuro un vantaggio naturale, lo stronzo. Stupido cattivo scheletro, stupido…

“heh. cazzo. s-scusa.” Balbetta nel tuo orecchio, e dopo un secondo, realizzi che è incastrato, incapace di capire come si slaccia il tuo reggiseno. Non riesci a non ridere con una risatina isterica, la tua mano che si ferma nel percorso glaciale sulla sua gamba. Ti fa un sorriso avvilito, colpevole (e forse anche un po’ ferito?) e scuoti la testa.

“Scusa, scusa!” Dici in fretta. “Solo… hahaa, Dio, riesci a capire _tutto!_ Hai aperto una porta nello spazio in modo che potessimo andare a fare shopping!” Ti guarda, confuso. “E’… è un uncino e un occhiello, scemosso. Premi, non tirare.” Mormori, scuotendo di nuovo la testa. Ti guarda ad occhi stretti, ancora confuso, poi all’improvviso fa una risata.

“ _oh!_ ” Dice, facendo un enorme sorriso, e un secondo dopo, il tuo reggiseno non c’è più, e non stai più ridendo. Okay, okay, questa era la conclusione al suo tentativo, giusto? E ti sta studiando ti piace il fatto che non riesca a staccare gl’occhi dal tuo seno. Il che è lusinghiero, ma… lui è uno scheletro, giusto? Forse pensa che sia strano. Forse preferisce una gabbia toracica. Forse è solo interesse scientifico.

“Uh. va… bene?” Ti senti chiedere. I suoi occhi guizzano per incontrare i tuoi, con un enorme sorriso famelico sulla faccia.

“cazzo, sì.” Sussurra, e si avvicina per baciarti di nuovo, con una mano che subito si muove per esplorare ciò che aveva appena scoperto. Oh, cazzo, okay. Mentre lo faceva, potevi solo concentrarti su quanto fosse piacevole, così tanto che il chiacchiericcio nella tua testa, che ti diceva di solito tutte le cose sbagliate che non andavano in te, che lui si sarebbe sentito in colpa, che era imbarazzante… quel costante monologo si era fermato. Lasci che ti faccia sdraiare lentamente sulla schiena, con la testa che navigava dolcemente. I suoi baci che ti scivolano sul collo – oh, cielo, i suoi denti erano appuntiti, era gentile, ma erano comunque appuntiti, e per mezzo secondo pensi che se domani sarai ricoperta di segni da morso, l’avresti picchiato, ma poi ha trovato il muscolo che connetteva il tuo collo alla spalla, baciandolo rapacemente, e non ti importa più. Poteva essere un enorme livido per quanto ti interessava, decidi, se continuava così.

O, se si fosse spostato leggermente più in basso.

La sua lingua si muove sopra al tuo capezzolo e lasci andare un rumore molto compiaciuto, aggrappandoti alla sua spina dorsale attraverso la maglietta. Riesci a sentire il suo sorriso – puoi letteralmente sentirlo? – a questa reazione, e lui immediatamente ripete l’esperimento sull’altro seno. Giusto, giusto, un bravo scienziato convalida sempre le sue ipotesi. Questa volta lo sai, ma non puoi che piagnucolare, aggrappandoti forte a lui, e lui fa un lamento basso di risposta, appoggiando il suo bacino sul tuo. Quando era arrivato così… sopra di te? Oh, non ti importava, quello che importava è che ora la sua mano si trova sui bottoni dei tuoi jeans. Ei, non stavi pianificando di soddisfare sulla tua curiosità, non era sempre stato nei tuoi piani, lo spogliarlo? Ti stava decisamente battendo in questa gara. Perché stava esitando però? Ti guarda.

“ancora sicura di voler continuare?” Chiede piano, ma molto seriamente. Lo guardi e poi annuisci. “sì?” Ti chiede ancora.

“Sì!” Confermi, un po’ tremante, e ti sorride di nuovo, come se gli avessi appena dato il mondo.

“figo. um. le mie informazioni sul come fare questa cosa sono molto… teoriche? perciò mi avverti se faccio un casino?” Mormora sbottonandoti tranquillamente i pantaloni e facendoli scorrere sui tuoi fianchi. Annuisci in fretta, e lasci andare un, “Sicuro,” dato che sai che te lo farebbe dire comunque ad alta voce e non te la senti di aspettare tanto; stai già scalciando via i pantaloni, e in un piccolo gioco di potere, mentre lui è troppo impegnato ad osservare il tuo corpo quasi del tutto nudo, trovi il bordo della sua maglietta e la alzi piano, stando attenta che non si incastri sotto alla sua gabbia toracica; ma, cavolo, sembrava sempre che riempisse i vestiti, o sbaglio, come cavolo funzionava…

Il tuo treno dei pensieri deraglia quando comincia ad accarezzarti attraverso le mutande, e tutto quello che riesci a fare è annaspare, e molto velocemente cerchi di fargli passare la maglietta sopra la testa. Scoppia a ridere quando gli rimane incastrata sul cranio, e deve fermarsi per un secondo per togliersi la maglietta prima di tornare a sorriderti, con uno sguardo a metà tra l’affetto e il desiderio puro. È un’espressione che non avresti mai immaginato, neanche un paio di settimane fa, di vedere sulla faccia di uno scheletro. Ora, beh, ridacchi divertita, poi ti avvicini di nuovo per baciarlo, sciogliendoti a metà strada quando ricomincia a stuzzicarti. Poi si allontana, ha una faccia seria; il divertimento se n’è andato.

“posso usare la bocca?”

“Non lo so puoi?” Ti sorprendi dicendo ciò, facendogli un sorriso audace. Questa non è una cosa da te, ti senti come se dovessi essere una pozza d’ansia, ma ti senti così _a tuo agio_ con lui! E, beh, forse questa cosa non dovrebbe essere stressante, forse non hai bisogno di sovra analizzare ogni secondo, forse è tutto semplicemente come dovrebbe essere!

Ti guarda sospettoso, la mano che arriva sull’elastico delle tue mutandine. Gli fai un sorrisetto e annuisci.

“Sì, per favore.” Dici, molto chiaramente, e ti fa di nuovo quello sguardo meravigliato e affamato prima di togliertele del tutto. Dopo questo, devi smettere di pensare per un po’.

È assolutamente, al cento percento ingiusto, questa realizzazione ti balza in testa, che questa lingua sia stata intrappolata nell’Underground per così tanto tempo.

Okay, non è esattamente giusto, sei anche terribilmente affezionata allo scheletro che c’è attaccato. Anche se tecnicamente è lei attaccata a lui. Il fatto rimane lo stesso, è un fottuto maestro. Al punto che non riesci a dire nulla, riesci appena a pensare, riesci solo a gemere piano, cercando di ricordarti che ci sono altre persone in questa casa, e che non puoi urlare. Lui ti conosce. Lui conosce la tua anatomia, a quanto pare, meglio di chiunque altro, meglio di quanto avresti mai potuto immaginare. Sapeva semplicemente dove ti piaceva essere toccata, anche posti che non sembravano interessanti andavano in estasi quando quella lingua, che scoppiettava di magia, ci si muoveva sopra. Ah, e pensavi che ti piacesse già prima quella sensazione di magia! Ora, in questo momento, non riesci a credere che qualcosa possa farti sentire così bene – ed è solo la sua lingua, pensi, oh Dio, potevi sopportare più di così?

I tuoi muscoli sono in tensione, e tu stai cercando di combattere, cercando di trattenere quello che sapevi essere inevitabile, perché vuoi che duri di più, ti senti quasi ingorda ma non ti importa, vuoi sentirti così per il resto della tua vita. Lui è di un’altra idea, ovviamente, perché continua a portarti al limite con la sua lingua instancabile, e la sensazione di magia arriva fino al tuo stomaco, una barriera che aspetta di crollare…

Un’altra passata di lingua, ed è finita.

“SANS!”

Troppo rumoroso, troppo rumoroso, ___________, ma non ti interessa in questo momento, non puoi, il tuo corpo che si agita e per un secondo ti senti vuota, ne vuoi di più, vuoi molto di più, ma poi un’altra ondata di piacere arriva, poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, e stai annaspando, soddisfatta ed esausta e spaparanzata su tutto il letto.

Muovere un singolo muscolo sarebbe troppo. Anche respirare sembra una sfida. Ma lo stai guardando con la coda dell’occhio quando lentamente allontana la sua testa da te, e sembra come… se avessi già visto quell’espressione prima, sulla faccia degli atleti dopo che avevano vinto una medaglia, i vincitori del lotto in TV. Quel piccolo… oh, Dio, non riesci neanche a lamentarti, non hai spazio nella testa in questo momento, vuoi solo avvicinartici e avvolgergli le braccia intorno, avvicinandotelo per baciarlo.

Ti bacia per un lungo momento, sdraiandosi accanto a te, senza chiedere troppo. Riesci lentamente a riprendere fiato, sentendo le sue dita che ti scorrono tra i capelli come ormai era abitudine. Quando ti si allontana di nuovo, è riuscito a calmare il suo compiacimento, e ti sta guardando dolcemente.

“sono andato bene?” Chiede piano, e devi ridacchiare.

“Uh, sì. Santo…. Santo cielo, Sans.” Mormori, baciandolo sul lato della bocca. “Sarà veramente molto duro da ricambiare.” Sorride a sé stesso, poi sembra capire quello che intendi dire quando le tue mani scivolano sull’elastico dei suoi pantaloni.

“oh… heh.” Quello sguardo compiaciuto e all’improvviso aumentato di cento volte. Oh, diavolo, se lo meritava. E inoltre non stava facendo battute sul ‘molto duro’, e di sicuro aveva bisogno di qualche riconoscimento. Facendo scivolare le dita tra il suo bacino e pantaloni della tuta, fai un sorriso e mormori,

“Perciò, riuscirò finalmente a vederti tutte le ossa?” Scoppia a ridere, con un grande, sorriso felice sulla faccia, e annuisce. Okay, ecco, tutte le tue domande avranno una risposta. Gli abbassi i pantaloni e riveli….

Uh. Coxali. Come avevi imparato alle lezioni di anatomia. Per un secondo, sei stupefatta, e poi per un altro ti senti estremamente imbarazzata – è uno scheletro, che cazzo ti aspettavi ______? – e poi senti una risatina bassissima, e cominci a scuotere la testa.

“Sans.”

“scusa.” Riesce a dire, aspetta un secondo poi scoppia a ridere.

“Sans.” Provi di nuovo, cercando di non sorridere. Maledizione! È una situazione così ridicola ma la sua risata è contagiosa. Sei seduta qui, nuda, ridendo con uno scheletro perché non riesci a vedergli l’uccello. Questo è il giorno più strano di tutta la tua vita.

“scusa. scusa. sono proprio scortese. cattivo. solo, lo sguardo sulla tua faccia.” Riesce finalmente a dire. Scuoti la testa lentamente, ancora ridendo, e mormori,

“Dammi qualcosa con cui lavorare, scemosso.” Riesce a ricomporsi dopo un altro secondo.

“ok. ok.” Si concentra per un attimo, e ti brilla davanti.

Sì. Questo è probabilmente il più grande….

Di sicuro il più blu…

Oh Cielo.

All’improvviso ti senti molto seria. Il tempo degli scherzi è finito. Ti siedi meglio e ti ci avvicini, facendoci scorrere sopra le dita. Fa un gemito molto basso, e la sensazione di magia cruda e inebriante, ti scorre nel braccio. Oh, wow, okay, questa è una cosa che dovevi aver messo in preventivo che sarebbe successo, ma… Presa dalla foga, ci avvolgi le dita intorno, e gli dai una lisciata.

“ccazzo.” sussurra aspramente.

“Va bene?” mormori.

“ **s i.** ” Dice, molto in fratta. Non riesci a non sentirti leggermente fiera di te stessa. Okay forse un po’ più di leggermente.

Okay, forse non potevi dare la colpa a Sans per le sue espressioni compiaciute.

Sentendoti leggermente più tranquilla ora che, oltre al colore…. e la luce…. e la magia, era abbastanza simile ad un ragazzo umano, ti avvicini, leccando attentamente la punta. Lui ha un brivido e fa un altro gemito, le sue cavità oculari che si chiudono per un’istante prima di riaprirsi in fretta, come se non resistesse all’idea di non guardare quello che sta succedendo. Sei impegnata ad avere le vertigini quando la sensazione di magia ti travolge – per un secondo, è quasi troppo, e poi sei più sveglia e più determinata di quanto tu sia mai stata. Non esiti per un secondo di più. Non esiti per un secondo di più, fai scorrere le tue labbra intorno al suo pene e cominci ad andare su e giù, con la mano che lavora su ciò che non riuscivi a tenere in bocca.

Questo non era mai stato il tuo atto sessuale preferito – beh, non eri sicura di averne uno preferito in realtà -e di certo non riesci a ricordare di esserti mai divertita mentre lo facevi, ma in questo momento, cazzo se ti piaceva! Per una volta, il tuo cervello non sta blaterando quei pensieri su quanto sia scomodo, su come i tuoi capelli continuano a finirti davanti agl’occhi e la tua preoccupazione sul fatto che puoi sembrare strana da questa angolazione. Tutto questo non rientra nei tuoi piani in questo istante. L’unica cosa che ti importa è far sentire il tuo strano, divertente perfetto ragazzo bene almeno la metà di quanto ti faceva sentire a te, con la magia nel tuo petto e le sue mani (intrecciate tra i tuoi capelli) e suoi disperati, rauchi gemiti che sta facendo, per metà imprecazioni, l’altra metà il tuo nome detto più dolcemente di chiunque altro finora.

Non gli ci vuole molto, alla fine, te ne penti quasi dopo quando ci ripensi. “devo… cazzo… amore, io sto per…” Si sta sforzando, cercando di trattenersi in modo che tu possa spostarti, ma non hai intenzione di farlo. Annaspa per un altro secondo, poi, quando lo guardi negl’occhi e riabbassi la testa, rendendo chiara la tua decisione, geme il tuo nome, quasi incredulo, e comincia a rilassarsi. Uno zampillo di qualcosa il cui gusto sfugge a descrizione colpisce il retro della tua lingua per un secondo prima che cominci ad ingoiare… e ingoiare… e ingoiare. Aw, pensi fugacemente, il tuo povero ragazzo era pieno. Quando finisce, molto lentamente allontani le labbra e lo guardi. È quasi disorientato con il sorriso più grande che tu gli abbia mai visto sulla faccia. E tu, tu sei compiaciuta da morire e ora che la sensazione scoppiettante di magia era sparita (beh, per la maggiorparte; a quanto pare, c’erano delle conseguenze a cui non avevi pensato sull’ingoiare), non vuoi fare altro che accoccolarti al suo fianco ed essere abbracciata un po’ prima di crollare. Ma, conosci i ragazzi, almeno, i pochi ragazzi con cui sei stata erano così, avrebbe voluto alzarsi ed andarsene o giocare con il suo cellulare, o…

Si siede, e ti avvolge con entrambe le braccia, e ti avvicina a lui, poi vi copre con le coperte, baciandoti dolcemente. E, Dio, ti senti sdolcinata solo a pensarci, ma ti senti così considerata in questo momento che sai appena che fare.

“È andata bene?” È il tuo turno di chiedere. Lui annuisce così entusiasta che devi sorridere, e ti bacia di nuovo.

“_______, mi… mi piaci, uh… mi piaci veramente.” Sussurra, e hai quella sensazione di nuovo, che sta danzando intorno ad una parola differente che nessuno dei due è pronto a dire. “tipo… tanto. santo cielo, mi piaci. non andartene okay? non senza darmi una chance di risolvere tutto?” È così serio che stai per avere un colpo di frusta d’emozioni, ma poi vedi lo sguardo che ha negl’occhi e annuisci in fretta.

“Non lo farò. Non andrò da nessuna parte.” Dici piano. C’è un silenzio per un paio di minuti, mentre lui ti accarezza i capelli e tu cogli l’opportunità di toccare la sua colonna vertebrale senza la sua maglietta in mezzo. “Mi piaci anche tu Sans” Sussurri dopo averci pensato un momento “Più di quanto mi sia piaciuto qualcuno prima. Fa un po’ paura.”

“lo so” mormora. “mi fa sentire…”

“Vulnerabile” Suggerisci, e lui annuisce.

“esattamente.” Vi guardate negl’occhi per un momento, ci stavate pensando entrambi. “ma… siamo una squadra, giusto? come hai detto tu?” Parla di nuovo. “ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda? perciò va bene.” Annuisci, un piccolo sorriso sulla tua faccia.

“Sì. Siamo una squadra. Siamo una famiglia.” Concordi, un po’ assonnata. Ti sorride, poi annuisce.

“giusto. famiglia.” Dice, suonando molto felice di questa conclusione, e ti accarezza ancora i capelli. “notte, ________.”

“Notte, Sans.” Sussurri, e lo baci un’ultima volta prima di chiudere gl’occhi. Per la terza notte di seguito, il sonno arriva più facilmente di quanto immagini.

 

* * *

 

 

Per una volta, vieni svegliata da nulla di più fastidioso di una sveglia. Quasi non ci credi. Sei pronta per, Dio, chi è il prossimo? Papyrus? Alphys? Jerry? Qualcuno dovrà aprire quella porta, giusto? Ma, no, è la vigilia di Natale, è calmo, e Sans si sta lamentando della sveglia, e sei estremamente nuda. Ti alzi lentamente, passando sopra Sans per raggiungere la sveglia, e la spegni.

“Non sei pronto a svegliarti?” Lo stuzzichi.

“altre tre ore.” Prega, tu alzi gl’occhi al cielo.

“Va bene, ossapigre. Io vado a farmi la doccia e a preparare la colazione per tutti. Hai finché Papyrus non ti viene a svegliare.”

“nnn… rimani… aspetta finché mi sveglio, poi doccia.” Prova a mercanteggiare. Alzi di nuovo gl’occhi al cielo, gli dai un bacio sulla fronte, e scivoli fuori dal letto, sentendoti leggermente a disagio, e ti sbrighi ad entrare nel bagno che hai in camera, prendendo vestiti a casaccio dai cassetti. Venti minuti dopo, ti senti una persona nuova, solo leggermente peccatrice.

Questa illusione viene infranta non appena incontri Undyne al piano di sotto in cucina, perché ti fa uno sguardo e un sorrisetto.

“Passata una bella serata?” dice lentamente. Riesci a guardarla male solo per mezzo secondo, poi annuisci, arrossendo, incapace di fare altro. Ti fa il sorriso più appuntito. “Perché… beh, ad orecchio sembrava che tu abbia passato una gran bella serata.” Dice così dolcemente da farti far male ai denti.

“NO.” ti lamenti, dandoti una botta sulla fronte. Oh, maledizione, è estremamente imbarazzante.

“Sì.” Dice sorridendo (se possibile) ancora di più.

“Pap… ha?” Riesci a dire. Scuote la testa in fretta.

“È stato in piedi tutta la sera con Mettaton, non ti preoccupare. Bacon?” Beh è un piccolo sollievo. E il bacon suona bene. Annuisci lentamente, cercando di capire se sei irritata dal suo origliare – sempre se fosse origliare o se fossi stata tu ad essere estremamente rumorosa – ma alla fine prendi solo una tazza di caffè mentre Mettaton entra, con uno sguardo estremamente serio.

“_________, cara, qualcun altro oltre a chi si trova in questa casa che sa la combinazione del tuo cancello?” Dice, cercando di suonare tranquillo.

“Uh, no. Perché?” Dici velocemente. Lui ti fissa.

“Ero in veranda a fare yoga, e ho notato una macchina che stava entrando nel tuo vialetto.”

“Cosa?” Molto velocemente, ti incammini verso il davanti di casa tua, aggrappandoti al tuo caffè come ad un salvagente, e strizzi gl’occhi per guardare fuori dalla finestra. Ed eccola, parcheggiata accanto alla macchina di Undyne c’è una Mecedes Benz rossa brillante.

“Sai di chi sia?” Ti chiede Undyne da sopra la tua spalla. Fai una smorfia.

“Ne ho un’idea” Dici con un brivido. Proprio in quel momento la porta dal lato del guidatore si apre. Ugh, anche a distanza, riconosci quella faccia perennemente acida ovunque.

“Oh, diavolo no!” Sputa Undyne. La fissi, guardandola camminare per il vialetto che conduceva alla tua porta, come se ogni passo la facesse sentire estremamente a disagio.

“Ugh, orrida. Vuoi che me ne sbarazzi, cara?” Sospira Mettaton. Ci pensi per un secondo, poi scuoti la testa.

“No, è meglio capire quello che vuole.” Sussurri. “E poi.” Dici facendogli un sorriso beffardo. “Sarebbe scortese allontanare la famiglia.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 **considerazioni a fine capitolo** : C’è il mio ragazzo (al quale leggo tutti i capitoli per farmi dire se c’è qualcosa che non suona bene) che vuole far partire una petizione per farmi scrivere al posto di “il suo pene” “il suo ‘osso’” e niente volevo solo rendervi partecipi del quanto sia imbarazzante tradurre queste scene quando il tuo ragazzo ti dà una mano a correggere le bozze.

 


	32. In cui lasci una tazza di caffè in veranda (dove probabilmente resterà per un paio di settimane)

**Capitolo 32: In cui lasci una tazza di caffè in veranda (Dove probabilmente resterà per un paio di settimane)**

Il campanello suona, e la tua determinazione affonda leggermente. Ugh, tu semplicemente…. non vuoi avere nessun tipo di interazione con lei. È stata lei a fare questa scelta, però, ti ricordi, ed era stata lei ad andare in TV per umiliarti. Tu gli avevi appena risposto.

“Vuoi che vada ad aprire io?” Chiede Undyne, quando il campanello suona di nuovo. Fai un lamento, e scuoti la testa, appoggiando la tazza di caffè sul tavolino della veranda.

“No. Meglio che vada io. Dove sono Papyrus ed Alphys?”

“Addormentati nel salone della TV” Dice Mettaton piano “Vuoi che li vada a svegliare?”

“No, no. Voglio solo essere sicura che Pap non sia nelle vicinanze se comincia a dire cose brutte, okay?” Dici. “Potete per favore stare attenti che lei non gli si avvicini?” Si sente abbaiare di fuori, e fai una smorfia, L.D. l’aveva trovata. Oh, cielo, resta a forma di cane, L.D., preghi mentalmente, camminando in fretta verso la porta, seguita da Mettaton e Undyne. La apri proprio prima che suonasse di nuovo il campanello, mentre si era allontanata il più possibile da Lesser Dog, che stava ringhiando sonoramente, e lei lo guardava con una combinazione di terrore e disgusto. Beh, sembrava sempre disgustata, quindi era abbastanza normale.

“L.D. vieni qui.” Lo richiami, e guarda malissimo Paula un’ultima volta prima di trottare in casa a quattro zampe, pulendosele sullo zerbino e sedendosi accanto ad Undyne. Paula lo segue con lo sguardo, e fa una smorfia quando capisce che non sei da sola, e chi sono i tuoi ospiti. Poi, ovviamente, fa un sorriso tirato.

“_______. Dolcezza. È passato così tanto.” Dice, e prima che tu te ne accorga, ti sta abbracciando. Puzza di borotalco e qualcos’altro, tipo l’odore stantio di birra rovesciata dei negozi dell’usato. L.D. gli ringhia di nuovo, e Undyne fa un commento sprezzante a bassa voce. Le tue braccia rimangono immobili ai tuoi fianchi, rifiutandoti di toccarla più del necessario.

“Zia Paula. Wow. Non avrei mai pensato di vederti mai più.” Dici facendo un passo indietro appena è possibile. Ti fa un broncio. Ugh, questi ultimi anni sono stati duri con lei. L’ultima volta che l’avevi vista, era ancora giovane ed atletica, ma ora… beh, il peggio è la sua faccia. Quella faccia permanentemente bloccata in un broncio come se avesse morso un limone.

“Ma, dolcezza, noi siamo una famiglia.” Dice, con quel tono che conoscevi fin troppo bene. “Sono stata così male quando hai smesso di cercarmi.” La guardi ad occhi spalancati, stupefatta.

“Io? Smesso di cercarti? Paula, hai cambiato il numero di telefono e te ne sei andata con tutti i soldi!” Esclami acidamente, scuoti la testa quando lei sussulta, come se non gli fosse mai stato fatto insulto peggiore. “Non comportarti cosi. Non fare finta che sia un’esagerazione. Sii onesta. Dimmi perché sei qui, e andiamo avanti per le nostre strade.” Dici.

Ti fissa per un secondo, poi dice, “Dolcezza, hai detto delle cose davvero orribili sul mio conto in televisione l’altro giorno. Ho bisogno che tu faccia un’altra intervista per dire che non è vero.” Fai una risata.

“Col cazzo che lo farò.” Dici, incrociando le braccia. Dio, era una donna grossa, sicuro, ma sembrava molto più piccola di quando avevi dieci anni! “Ho detto la verità e lo sai. Non puoi neanche dire che io abbia mentito, ci sono gli estratti conto in banca che mostrano dove sono andati a finire i soldi. E sono sicura di poter trovare le denunce delle maestre.”

“Ecco, guarda in faccia la realtà, hai smesso di fare soldi con lei.” Undyne non riesce a non intromettersi. Paula vi fa un sorriso viscido.

“Non dovresti farti vedere con quei _cosi_ , dolcezza. Se dormi con i cani ti prenderai le pulci, te l’ho sempre detto.” Finalmente, riesci a sentire altro oltre all’incredulità sul fatto che si sia presentata qui.

“Questi sono i miei amici. Non chiamarli ‘ _cosi_ ’. Anzi non gli parlare proprio, capito?” Dici con freddezza, sentendo la tua mano che si trasforma in pugno. “Potranno essere Mostri, ma hanno più umanità di te, tu pezza di –“

“Dovresti stare attenta a quello che dici.” Soffia lei. “Sai chi sono io adesso? Sai quello che faccio?” Il suo tono è pericoloso, ti azzitti. “Credi che non abbia riconosciuto questi…. Mostri che frequenti, e Dio sa cos’altro? Li ho visti in TV, tutti i tuoi nuovi amici, il giorno in cui hanno sfondato la barriera e sono usciti come formiche. Sono tutti amici. Tutte zecche e ladri che girano con quella vacca grassa. La conosci, sono sicura. La merda disgustosa che mi ha rubato la bambina.” Sputa.

Non riesci a non fare un passo in dietro.

“Cosa?”

“Aspetta, cosa?” Undyne ripete stupefatta.

“heh.” C’è una nuova voce che arriva dalle scale, ma non puoi neanche girarti per guardare Sans, stai cercando ancora di processare la notizia. Riesci a sentirlo mentre scende dalle scale lentamente per unirsi al tuo gruppetto. “sai, stavo aspettando di conoscerti da molto tempo.” Dice con tono tranquillo. Paula guarda dietro di te con la faccia che impallidisce.

“Tu.” Sputa. “Tu sei il peggiore. Sempre sul pezzo, con quelle ossa disgustose sulla mia bambina. Quando le riavrò indietro, ti farò ammazzare per averle toccate, maniaco, Ti farò rompere tutte le ossa, a te e a quell’altr-“

“NO.” Dici facendo un passo avanti. “Paula, ti sto avvertendo-“

“sai, c’è voluto molto alla bambina prima di aprirsi e parlarmi.” Dice Sans. “tanto tempo, prima che mi spiegasse perché una bimba come lei si trovasse sulla cima della montagna nel bel mezzo della notte, anche sapendo che i bambini sparivano la sù. ci è voluto estremamente tanto tempo per farle ammettere perché volesse sparire, perché fosse caduta con addosso solo vestiti logori e un cerotto sporco.” Ti è accanto adesso, parlando leggermente più forte sopra al ringhio di L.D., che suona furioso.

“Oh, santo cielo.” Mettaton respira, capendo finalmente.

“Frisk?” Sussurra Undyne, e rieccoci, quella scoppiettante di magia da parte sua, e non hai bisogno di girarti per sapere che ha una lancia in mano.

“Ragazzi. Non fatele del male.” Mormori piano. Sans ha un sorriso appuntito accanto a te, e Paula sembra capire di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba.

“la ragazzina mi ha detto che la sua mamma era imbarazzata di avere una figlia sorda. l’ha tolta da scuola perché costava troppo. ha smesso di imparare la lingua dei segni quando aveva solo cinque anni. frisk era così imbarazzata.” Dice. “doveva sentirsi come se sua madre le avesse tagliato la lingua, sai?” Sposta il peso su l’altro piede, inarcando un sopracciglio. “gli ci sono voluti un altro paio di mesi per ammettere perché era così brava a schivare. credo che dovesse essere stata quasi una vacanza per lei nell’underground, quando sua madre in superficie cercava sempre di picchiarla.”

Vacilli. Tutto questo è troppo, tutto insieme. Frisk è la figlia di Paula. Era ovvio che Frisk fosse la figlia di Paula, Frisk è la bambina che è caduta nel monte Ebott e non aveva assolutamente nessuno che la andasse a cercare. Dovresti averlo già capito, dovresti aver capito che Paula non aveva la stoffa per essere una brava madre dall’ultima volta che l’avevi vista, aveva la pancia gonfia e gli occhi freddi e pieni di risentimento. Quante persone potevano esserci in questa città merdose come Paula, che potevano far sparire un bambino lasciato sotto la loro responsabilità senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Cazzo, era successo anche a te!

“Pensi che vi crederà qualcuno? Tutto quello che ho bisogno di dire è che voi scherzi della natura gli avete fatto il lavaggio del cervello con la magia, e riavrò Frisk con me, in un attimo. A meno che…”  Dice strascicando. Il tuo cuore che batte all’impazzata. Eccolo, il motivo. Dovresti averlo messo in preventivo.

“Cosa vuoi.” Dici quasi sputando

“La casa.” Dice tranquillamente. “E’ mia, di diritto, in ogni caso, i tuoi genitori me l’hanno lasciata-“

“L’hanno lasciata a me!” Dici in fretta. “Ti hanno chiesto di prenderti cura di me quando ero bambina, perché mio padre è stato così ingenuo da pensare che persino la sua sorellina gelosa avesse del buono in lei!”

“L’hanno lasciata a me.” Ripete. come se tu non avessi detto nulla.

“sai.” Dice Sans intromettendosi. “ero abbastanza sorpreso, quando ______ mi ha detto quello che le hai fatto. non riuscivo ad immaginare un umano che lasciava una bambina piccola da sola in quel modo. combinato con quello che frisk mi aveva detto cominciavo ad avere un’opinione molto bassa di come gli umani si prendessero cura dei loro figli. ma, ei, ora ha senso. è quasi una soddisfazione, sapere che sei sempre stata tu.” Dice, con un sorriso così grande e falso, che fa quasi male guardarlo, i suoi occhi scuri come lo spazio tra le stelle. Paula ha un leggero brivido, indietreggiando leggermente mentre tenta di sembrare distaccata e minacciosa. Il tuo ragazzo può essere una cosa terribile da trovarsi davanti, a volte.

“Ti do un po’ di tempo. Diciamo fino all’inizio dell’anno prossimo, per fare i bagagli. Se non te ne vai per allora, Andrò in tribunale, a dire che sono la madre di Frisk, e che ero _spaventata che quegli scherzi della natura mi facessero del male._ O peggio, alla mia povera bambina.” Pronuncia pensando bene alle parole come se si fosse preparata un copione. “Cerchi sempre di fare la cosa giusta, ________. Se pensi veramente che io sia una così cattiva persona, l’ultima cosa che vuoi è che io riabbia indietro la mia bambina. Dammi la casa, e fai un’intervista in cui pulisci il mio nome da tutte quelle terribili cose che hai detto sul mio conto, e saremo pare.”

“Sans, Undyne, _no.”_ Dici in fretta, sentendo, più che vedendo, entrambi che si preparano per eviscerarla. Undyne ringhia, e Sans ti guarda malinconicamente, pregandoti di cambiare idea. Sei estremamente tentata. “Vattene immediatamente via di qui, Paula.” Dici, prima che il tuo buon senso ti abbandoni. “Non ti darò un cazzo. Se sei intelligente, ti dimenticherai di aver avuto la faccia tosta di presentarti qui e chiedermi questa cosa.”

“Anno nuovo.” Ripete. “Aspetterò” Indietreggia lentamente passando attraverso la porta ancora aperta e la chiude sbattendola.

“Non darai via la casa.” Dice in fretta Undyne.

“Assolutamente no, cara.” Aggiunge Mettaton, avvicinandosi. “Oh, quella… bestia!”

“la ammazzo, veramente.” Dice, Sans, serio. Alzi gl’occhi al cielo.

“No non lo farai.” Dici, digrignando i denti e poi la tua testa balza da un’altra parte. “Oh, Dio, devo chiamare Toriel. Tipo, ora.”

“Ho il suo numero.” Dice Undyne, poi ci pensa. “_________, Frisk è tua cugina!” Prendi un respiro tentando di mettere in ordine i pensieri.

“È una grande notizia.” Mormori. “Dio, credo di non poter desiderare una cugina migliore, huh…”

“neanche frisk.” Dice Sans. “_________, non fare nulla di stupido, okay?” Ti giri per guardarlo e sei sorpresa quando anche Mettaton, Undyne e persino Lesser Dog annuiscono concordi.

“Cosa?” Farfugli.

“Ti conosciamo” Strascica Undyne. “Sarebbe una cosa da te rinunciare alla tua casa in modo che Frisk non debba più avere nulla a che fare con lei.” Apri la bocca per rispondergli, poi la chiudi. Dannazione.

“Non vincerà questa volta, cara.” Dice Mettaton piano.

“hai registrato tutto, vero, amico?” Sans controlla con Mettaton. Lui annuisce, e capisci perché il robot era stato così silenzioso; stava cercando di raccogliere prove.

“Naturalmente, ma la vacca non ha ammesso nulla.” Sospira, facendo passare una mano tra i suoi capelli lucenti.

“comunque, è una minaccia, quello che ha detto. possiamo usarlo probabilmente.” Mormora Sans. Si ferma per un secondo, guardandoti, e sei sollevata di vedere di nuovo della luce nei suoi occhi. “sai, sarebbe molto meglio se tutti quanti guardaste da un’altra parte e io gli do una lezione.”

“Non darai una lezione a nessuno.” Tu e Undyne dite in sincrono, e vi fate un piccolo sorriso.

“Wow. Ho una cugina. Ho un consanguineo che mi piace.” Sussurri, leggermente felice tutto insieme, prima che il tuo cuore inizi a battere forte. “Oh, Dio, Frisk mi odierà, ho riportato sua madre nella scena-“

“Ei. No. L’ha fatto Paula.” Dice Undyne. “Se noi non siamo autorizzati a darci la colpa di ciò che ti hanno fatto quelle persone, allora tu di sicuro non sei autorizzata a darti la colpa di questo, giusto?” Ti guarda, finché non annuisci riluttante.

“Giusto, giusto. Ho bisogno di vedere Toriel e Frisk. Questa è una cosa grande ho bisogno di parlare ad entrambe faccia a faccia.” Sussurri. “Oh, mi sento così male, a dargli una notizia del genere la vigilia di natale, probabilmente sono così eccitate…”

“Cara, sarà un bellissimo regalo di natale per Frisk.” Dice Mettaton, appoggiando una mano fredda sulla tua schiena. “È stata ferita così tanto, e ora saprà che c’è un altro umano nella sua famiglia che la amerà.” Prendi un respiro profondo, cercando di vedere le cose da quella prospettiva.

“ha ragione.” Mormora Sans. “frisk ha sempre saputo che sua madre sarebbe potuta riapparire. sapeva da tempo che sarebbe capitato. sarà quasi un sollievo, sapere di sicuro quello che ha intenzione di fare.” Prendi un respiro profondo, guardandolo.

“Avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto, per parlargli. Ho bisogno di essere sicura di essere chiara, e i miei segni non sono ancora abbastanza.” Dici, con la testa che gira tra un centinaio di pensieri differenti. “Oh, Dio, ci sono così tante cose che devo dire a Frisk. Gli devo dire che non è stata colpa sua, che sua mamma è sempre stata così… Devo dirle di suo zio e sua zia, e di quanto l’avrebbero amata…” Dici, respirando velocemente, poi realizzi; “Credo di dovermi sedere.”

“ei, ei. va tutto bene.” Ti sussurra Sans. “andiamo, undyne chiederà a frisk e a toriel di venire, mentre tu e io possiamo prenderci un caffè e pensare a quello che vuoi dire, okay?” Chiede. Annuisci lentamente. Caffè. Il caffè suona bene. “okay. mettaton puoi svegliare mio fratello ed alphys e dirgli quello che sta succedendo?”

“Ovviamente, caro.” Mettaton da una pacca sulla spalla di Sans senza pensarci mentre cammina verso l’altra stanza, e devi sorridere un po’. Ti piace quando vanno d’accordo.

“andiamo, amore.” dice incoraggiandoti. “dimenticatela. penseremo a qualcosa, tutti insieme.” ti tira la mano, e tu annuisci, guardando Undyne che chiama Toriel mentre lui ti trascina in cucina. Dicono tutti che Frisk non ti odierà, e dicono anche che non dovresti dare la casa a Paula per rendere tutto più semplice a tua cugina.

Dio, speri che abbiano ragione.


	33. In cui il titolo alternativo e "Quicke e ancora quicke"

**Capitolo 33: In cui il titolo alternativo è “Quiche e ancora Quiche”**

* * *

 

 **note dalla traduttrice:** wow, è più un mese che ho iniziato con voi questo viaggio nella traduzione di quest’enorme fic, me ne sono accorta per puro caso perché mi era scaduto il log-in automatico su efp, però, WOW grazie mille del vostro supporto mi sono fatta una media delle visualizzazioni e credo ci siano almeno 30 lettori/lettrici assidui/assidue, mi farebbe molto piacere una vostra recensione o anche un messaggio per dirmi cosa ne pensate finora.  
  


 Grazie mille ancora a tutti e come al solito:   
Buona lettura!

 

* * *

 

 

Quasi collassi sullo sgabello della cucina, appoggiando i gomiti sul bancone. Sans impaziente di rendersi utile, corre per prenderti una tazza di caffè, un piatto con bacon e una fetta di quiche. Dio, i Mostri facevano proprio del buon cibo. Toriel faceva del cibo ottimo - escludendo la sua crostata di lumache. Frisk sarà così scioccata di sapere che la sua unica parente umana sia una delusione.

“ei.” Dice in fretta Sans. Lo guardi. Ti sta fissando, preoccupato.

“Cosa?” Dici piano, corrugando le sopracciglia.

“non, uh … sembri stare bene.” Mormora. “che posso fare? posso aiutarti? lascia che ti aiuti.” Guardi lo scheletro ansioso ad occhi socchiusi, all’improvviso sicura che ti stia guardando l’anima, e ti senti come se stesse barando, essendo in grado di vedere quando non stai bene.

“Non puoi aiutarmi.” Dici piano. Lui fa un broncio. “Sono solo… ansiosa. E sconvolta. Dio, la odio!” Soffi. Lui ti si avvicina, e molto lentamente ti tocca la schiena.

“è la peggiore umana che io abbia mai conosciuto. quasi.” Mormora

“Sans.” Fai un sospiro, e gli riveli la tua più grande preoccupazione, quella che si stava formando da quando Paula ti aveva parlato. “Avrei potuto fermarla dal fare del male a Frisk. Quando ero più piccola, se ne avessi avuto le palle, se avessi realizzato che probabilmente era tutto fumo e niente arrosto, che non avrebbe fatto del male a Ghost se avessi parlato alla polizia-“

“no.” Dice chiaramente. “non puoi farti questo. ti farai impazzire. non puoi tornare indietro e giocare a ‘cosa sarebbe successo se.’” Ti guarda molto seriamente, più serio di quanto tu l’abbia mai visto. “il tempo è strano _______. fidati di me. non puoi prevedere come una tua scelta cambierà le cose. devi solo fare quello che pensi sia giusto, e sperare per il meglio.” Apri la bocca per controbattere, ma lui scuote la testa. “dovrai fidarti di me questa volta, tesoro.” Sussurra. “potrei non essere molto più grande di te, ma ho giocato al gioco che stai facendo tu per _tutta la vita._ te l’ho detto prima. tempo, spazio, sono mischiati insieme. è come un’enorme strana zuppa.” Lo guardi, alzando un sopracciglio. “non puoi domandarti come le cose sarebbero state se avessi cambiato quella cosa.” Ti sussurra. “se non sei in grado di cambiarla. e frisk…” Prende un respiro profondo.

“guarda, frisk è speciale. frisk è molto, molto speciale. non so come faccia ad essere ciò che è, ma la bimba vede molto. non rinuncia mai. se frisk volesse che le cose andassero diversamente, se veramente avesse voluto che tu facessi le cose in modo differente, non credo che non te l’avrebbe già fatto fare.” Dice, stringendo i denti. Dio, non riesci semplicemente a capire quello che sta cercando di dirti, e ti senti così impantanata nelle tue preoccupazioni in questo momento che non sai neanche cosa chiedere per avere dei chiarimenti.

“Continuo a pensare che Frisk mi odierà.” Dici infelice, sentendoti determinata di non lasciar andare il tuo pensiero.

“la ragazzina amerà sapere che sei sua cugina. sei facile da amare.” Dice Sans, del tutto concentrato. Ci pensi e prendi un altro sorso di caffè, cercando di processare le tue emozioni, con la tua faccia dietro alla tazza.

“___________! METTATON DICE CHE SEI LA CUGINA DI FRISK! CHE BELLISSIMA NOTIZIA!” Papyrus arriva di corsa mentre tu ti stai ancora nascondendo nella tazza. Lo guardi e la metti giù. Sans lo sta guardando ma non si intromette.

“Pensi che Frisk la penserà come te, Pap?” Gli chiedi, sorridendo indipendentemente dal tuo stato d’animo quando lo guardi; ha Ghost sulla spalla come un pappagallo, che sta facendo le fusa. Il tuo gatto è così felice da quando sono arrivate tutte queste persone. È divertente, non avevi mai pensato che si sentisse solo, pensavi che gli piacesse vivere così. Però pensavi la stessa cosa anche di te stessa.

“OVVIAMENTE.” Dice Papyrus con una nota di superiorità nella voce. “GLI UMANI POSSONO ESSERE PROPRIO SCEMI, SANS.” Lo osservi, vedi quell’espressione sulla sua faccia, come se ti stessi perdendo qualcosa di totalmente ovvio, e sospiri, sorridendo un po’.

“Sei proprio un grande amico, Papyrus” Mormori.

“IL GRANDE PAPYRUS È GRANDE IN TUTTO!” Dice, ridacchiando, ma poi comincia ad accarezzarti la testa attentamente come farebbe con Lesser Dog. Ghost coglie l’opportunità per saltare sul bancone e per rubarti una striscia di bacon. Oh, al diavolo, poteva averla. Sorridi al gatto, ma Sans ha ancora la faccia preoccupata.

“mangerai qualcosa?”

“Mhm” Dici, prendendo un altro sorso di caffè. “Tu?” Ti guarda ad occhi stretti, ma non può sgridarti perché non stai mangiando se lui sta facendo la stessa cosa, e lo sa.

“va bene.” Avvicina uno sgabello al tuo e si siede, avvicinandosi un pezzo di quiche. Dandogli teatralmente un morso, e ti senti in colpa per un secondo, pensando alla fatica che gli ci vuole per digerire il cibo umano. Però ti aveva detto che aveva bisogno di mangiare, solo che non gli piaceva il processo… fai una smorfia, e prendi un morso dalla tua fetta. È buonissima.

“Sans, l’hai fatta tu?” Chiedi, sentendoti già meglio. “È veramente buona!” Sans abbluisce leggermente, e Papyrus ride.

“NON C’E’ BISOGNO CHE TU SIA GENTILE CON LUI, SA CHE È STUPIDO FARE UNA CROSTATA CON UOVA E PROSCIUTTO.” Insiste Papyrus, accarezzandoti di nuovo la testa.

“si chiama quiche, fratello. mi ha insegnato tori a farla, te l’ho fatta vedere tante volte-“

“LE UOVA SERVONO PER FARE LA CARBONARA! NON LE CROSTATE!” Insiste Papyrus, e tu fai un grande sorriso, soprattutto quando Sans si avvicina per accarezzarti di nuovo la schiena. È difficile rimanere triste quando hai intorno persone così.

 

* * *

 

 

Rimani seduta lì, masticando due fette di quiche – Sans aveva ammesso che era cucina fusion, metà cibo umano e metà magia- finché non suona il campanello.

“QUESTE DEVONO ESSERE TORIEL E FRISK!” Dice Papyrus con un tono estremamente felice. Ti senti… beh, ansiosa, nonostante tutti gli incoraggiamenti che ti avevano fatto Sans e Papyrus.

“andrà tutto bene.” Dice Sans. “andiamo, abbiamo tutto sotto controllo.” Scende dallo sgabello e ti si avvicina per darti un bacio. Gli fai un sorriso preoccupato, poi cammini velocemente verso la porta – non volevi che aspettassero fuori, soprattutto con i paparazzi a portata di scatto.

Apri la porta, e Toriel e Frisk sono lì, che ti aspettano, entrambe con un’aria estremamente preoccupata. Toriel ti si avvicina per prima, avvolgendoti in un abbraccio così materno da farti quasi venire le lacrime.

“Figliola.” Dice piano. “Undyne ci ha chiamato per avvertirci che avevi qualcosa di veramente importante da dirci. Siamo arrivate il prima possibile.” Prendi un respiro profondo.

“Sì. Per favore, entrare.” Dici in fretta. Loro lo fanno, Frisk sta sbattendo i piedi per togliersi la neve dagli stivali con grande esagerazione, il che fa fare una smorfia a Toriel e tu sorridi. Guardi al tuo fianco e sei contenta di vedere Sans che ti aspetta. “Va bene se Sans mi aiuta? I miei segni non sono ancora abbastanza buoni.” Mormori “E non voglio che tu ti metta a tradurre, Toriel, dato che riguarda anche te.” Toriel annuisce. “Dovremmo sederci credo.” Dici, dopo averci pensato un istante. “Mi dispiace, sono proprio maleducata, dovrei offrirti del the o qualcosa-“

“Non ti preoccupare, figliola.” Dice Toriel e Frisk annuisce. “Vogliamo entrambe sapere quello che ti turba.” Frisk tira la manica di Toriel e segna in fretta.

“dice che vuole aiutarti, qualsiasi cosa non vada.” Traduce Sans. Tu sorridi a Frisk.

“Anche io, amica.” Dici, poi fai un cenno in direzione del salotto che usavi poche volte. “Ecco, sediamoci e parliamo.” I due Mostri e Frisk ti seguono, e Toriel e Sans scelgono di sedersi nelle sedie floreali con i braccioli, mentre Frisk si siede al tuo fianco sul divano a due posti. Esiti, poi guardi la tua piccola compagnia.

“Spero di dire tutto nel modo giusto.” Dici, e ti schiarisci la voce. “Frisk, Toriel, non so quanto vi sia stato detto sul mio conto. Un bel po’ della mia vita privata è stata sparsa dai notiziari, ma… giusto per appurare la situazione lasciate che ve lo spieghi io. Sono cresciuta in questa casa con mia madre e mio padre.” Dici piano, sentendo lo sguardo di Toriel e Sans su di te, Gli occhi di Frisk non sulle mani di Sans che sta segnando quello che dici, ma sulla tua bocca, leggendoti le labbra. “Sono morti quando ero poco più grande di te Frisk.” Sussurri. “E mia zia si sarebbe dovuta prendere cura di me. Lei, però non l’ha fatto. Ha rubato i soldi dei miei genitori, e mi lasciava da sola per mesi e mesi, e, poi quando è rimasta incinta, non si è più fatta vedere. Il suo nome era… Dio, mi dispiace così tanto, era Paula _______.” Sospiri. Per un secondo c’è silenzio, poi Toriel dice.

“MA… quello è il nome che aveva la madre di Frisk…. OH.” Capisce, e i suoi occhi si spalancano. La guardi per giusto due secondi, la tua preoccupazione è per Frisk al momento. Non si sta muovendo, ti sta fissando, bianca latte, la bocca leggermente aperta. C’è un lungo secondo in cui non succede nulla, poi Frisk comincia a segare. Sans la guarda.

“uh, vuole sapere se lei… ti ha fatto male. se ti lanciava le cose.” Sussurra duramente. Ingoi, e annuisci a Frisk.

“Sì, Dio, mi dispiace così tanto Frisk, continuo a pensare-“ Smetti di parlare quando Frisk inizia a tirare su con il naso, poi comincia a segnare in fretta.

“allora lo sai.” Traduce Sans, mentre Toriel ti guarda a bocca aperta. “sai com’era, sai perché me ne sono andata, sai-“

“Non è stata colpa tua Frisk.” Dici piano. “Non importa quello che dicono le persone, non è colpa tua, è sempre stata così, e io non lascerò mai e poi mai che lei ti faccia di nuovo male, okay? Dovrà passare sul mio cadavere. Non lascerò mai che ti capiti una cosa del genere, cara, d’ora in poi hai un familiare che ti protegge-“

“Cugina.” Sussurra Toriel. “Tu sei la cugina della mia bambina.” La guardi negl’occhi, e vedi che sono pieni di lacrime.

“Lo sono.” Mormori. “Mi dispiace, Frisk, non sapevo nulla di più di quanto sapessi tu, ma ora sono qui, okay, e ti starò accanto per tutto il tempo che vorrai-“ Ti interrompi quando Frisk ti si avvicina, quasi a quattro zampe, sul divanetto e ti avvolge le braccia intorno al collo. Sussulti, e poi la abbracci forte, sentendo il suo corpicino che trema mentre ti stringe con tutte le sue forze.

“Sarò qui per te.” Sussurri, sapendo che Frisk non riesce a vederti.

“sarà qui per te, piccoletta.” Traduce Sans piano. “lei è la tua famiglia e non è per niente come tua mamma, e capisce quello che hai passato.” Beh, aveva leggermente redatto quello che avevi detto, ma non ti importa, sei così contenta che Frisk sia felice in questo momento, l’unica cosa che vuoi fare è abbracciarla per sempre. Frisk si allontana tirando su con il naso, e fa un segno che riconosci, incrocia le braccia sopra al petto e ti indica. Gli fai un sorriso quasi commosso. È buffo, piangere in questo momento non sarebbe una cosa di cui vergognarti, e ti chiedi, se Sans avesse fatto qualcosa quando aveva tenuto in mano la tua anima per far sì che tu fossi a tuo agio a farti travolgere dalle emozioni.

“Ti voglio bene anche io Frisk.” Sussurri. “Non ti conosco ancora molto bene, ma sarò la famiglia che ti meriti, okay? Ti dirò tutto sulla famiglia che non hai mai conosciuto, e verrò alle tue recite e fiere della scienza e voglio far parte della tua vita, se tua mamma è d’accordo.” Ti ricordi di Toriel, e la guardi. Sta tirando su con il naso anche lei con i lacrimoni agl’occhi, ma si alza dalla sedia e vi abbraccia ad entrambe, una per braccio, e vi stringe forte.

“Che regalo meraviglioso.” Dice. “Che regalo estremamente meraviglioso.”

Non ti interessa se i tuoi piedi non taccano per terra, non quando vieni abbracciata come faceva tua madre. “Oh, figlie mie.” Sussurra. “Sono così felice che vi siate trovate. Sono veramente contenta.”

Sorridi dolcemente contro il suo vestito, poi allontani la faccia, ricordandoti una cosa.

“Toriel, aspetta, c’è dell’altro.” Dici in fretta.

“Oh!” Toriel rimette te e Frisk sul divano, e si riappoggia al suo posto quasi immediatamente. È così leggiadra nei passi nonostante la sua stazza, ma in questo momento, non riesci a pensare ad essere gelosa del fatto che lei e Sans siano vicini e che lei sia un sacco di cose che tu non sei. Al diavolo, sei felice – sarà molto più semplice se alla mamma di Frisk piace già il tuo ragazzo, e in questo momento, riesci solo a pensare a come questo sia un bene per Frisk.

“Paula si è presentata alla mia porta sta mattina e mi ha detto questa cosa.” Dici, avvicinandoti a Frisk, per accarezzarle la schiena senza pensarci, mentre parli. “Lei, uh, deve aver finito tutti i soldi dei miei genitori, perché si è presentata… Dio, mi dispiace così tanto. Ha detto che gli devo dare la casa o lotterà per la custodia di Frisk in tribunale.” Mormori. “Guarda, se fosse solo per me, lo farei in un batter d’occhio, okay, voglio fare tutto il possibile per te, Frisk, ma Papyrus e Sans vivono qui e-“

“Non essere ridicola!” Dice Toriel sedendosi più dritta. “Oh, quella vacca, pensa di poter cacciare fuori casa mia nipote?!” Sbatte un piede, mentre provi a non sorridere.

Nipote.

“Assolutamente no, neanche tra un milione di anni!” Continua Toriel. “Sono la Regina dei Mostri, o no? E ho i migliori avvocati, e più oro di chiunque altro, e il mio caro amico il Re e di sicuro non lascerò che faccia la bulla con te in questo modo!” Dice, indignata. Frisk annuisce. “Non preoccuparti, _____! Si pentirà del giorno in cui ha provato a disturbare la mia famiglia!” Dice, col fuoco negl’occhi. Frisk salta giù dal divano per abbracciarla forte poi abbraccia te.

“Davvero?” Sussurri. “Non sei arrabbiata?”

“Mai, figliola.” Dice Toriel, e Frisk sorride annuendo. “Entrambe sappiamo com’è fatta, e non saremo più sue vittime, e neanche tu!”

Un sorriso ti illumina la faccia, sempre più grande mentre Frisk di accarezza la schiena e Toriel vi sorride ad entrambe e Sans ti fa l’occhiolino.

“Beh. Allora.” Dici, sentendoti come se avessi vinto alla lotteria. “Volete del cioccolato caldo?”

 

* * *

 

 

Vi ci vuole un bel po’ di tempo per arrivare in cucina – Toriel continua ad abbracciarti, e Frisk ti salta sulla schiena, e tu sei completamente frastornata dalla felicità e dal sollievo. Sans decide di lasciarvi un po’ di tempo da sole, dicendo,

“meglio che vada a dare a tutti la buona notizia.” Ti si avvicina e senza pensarci gli dai un bacio, poi diventi rossa quando senti Toriel e Frisk che ti guardano. Frisk ti fa un sorrisetto veramente dispettoso appena Sans se ne và e salta giù dalla tua schiena – insiste sull’andare a farsi il cioccolato caldo da sola. Anche Toriel, ha una scintilla negl’occhi, e ti prende la mano, sedendosi al tavolo dalla cucina con te mentre Frisk saccheggia il tuo frigorifero e la tua dispensa alla ricerca di latte, cacao, zucchero e un pentolino dove versarli.

“Beh, sembra che ci siano molte buone notizie, nipote mia.” Dice, sorridendo. “Oh, cielo, Frisk lo chiama Zio Sans, ma ora potrebbe essere una cosa un po’ confusa!” Toriel comincia a ridacchiare e tu non puoi che fare lo stesso.

“Io, um, ci tengo molto a lui.” Ammetti, ancora rossa.

“Sì, si vede.” Dice Toriel felice. “Oh, meraviglioso, cominciavo a preoccuparmi che non lo aveste capito quando siamo stati a cena tutti assieme. Non che quello scortese di Mettaton aiutasse!” Ti guarda e tu abbassi lo sguardo.

“Onestamente?” Ti senti dire, contro ogni tuo buon giudizio. “Pensavo che tu e Sans foste, ehm…” Non riesci a finire la frase, e a Toriel si colorano le guance di rosa sotto alla folta pelliccia bianca.

“Cielo, No! È troppo giovane per me!” Ride, scuotendo la testa. “Poi, in realtà, ci sono veramente poche persone che non lo sono…”

“Perciò tu e il Re, non…” Inizi, però non continui, vedendo Frisk che annuisce esageratamente, e Toriel che scuote la testa.

“Ad essere onesta, mia cara, sono molto incerta sul come procedere con lui.” Frisk sta segnando in fretta e Toriel scuote di nuovo la testa. “Oh, so quello che pensi.” Mormora. “Ma io… Oh, Non so’. Frisk mescola lentamente!” La sgrida, poi la guarda mentre appoggia il mestolo sul bancone per segnare. “Undyne non sa tutto, figlia mia!” Dice. Frisk sospira, e poi comincia di nuovo a mescolare con estrema lentezza.

Una volta che il cioccolato è pronto, Frisk si siede accanto a voi e comincia a farti delle domande. Mentre bevi cerchi di risponderle al meglio, su come erano i tuoi genitori, com’era stato crescere da sola, come avevi fatto a mantenere te e Ghost, le cose che ti sarebbero piaciute fare, o che ti sarebbe piaciuto fare con lei. Dopo un po’ Toriel si alza per fare una chiamata, ma chiama Sans per tradurre, e Sans riprende giusto da dove Toriel aveva lasciato. Presto, tutti i Mostri erano arrivati in cucina per ascoltare. Erano il pubblico perfetto; ridevano alle storie felici, si accigliavano a quelle tristi. Anche loro avevano delle domande, sul come crescevano gli umani senza magia, che tutti erano stati troppo timidi per chiedere, fai del tuo meglio per intrattenere tutti.

Dopo questo, è il tuo turno. Chiedi dell’Underground, di come Frisk sia finita lì giù, un po’ per volta, pezzo per pezzo, ricevi la storia dell’incubo che Frisk aveva dovuto subire per liberare tutti i Mostri.

Tutti trasaliscono quando venite interrotti, ancora una volta, dal campanello.

“Oh Dio, chi è adesso.” Mormori. Toriel si siede più dritta, raggiante.

“Oh, meraviglioso, deve essere il mio avvocato!”

“Oh! Cielo, così presto? Lo faccio entrare!” Dici, alzandoti.

“Vengo con te, cara, per precauzione.” Dice Mettaton, allontanandosi dal gruppo. Sans lo guarda scettico, ma poi annuisce, dimostrando quanta fiducia si fosse guadagnato il robot negl’ultimi giorni. Tu e Mettaton vi avventurate nella casa silenziosa mentre lo interroghi.

“Sai chi sia il suo avvocato?” mormori.

“No, dolcezza. Potrebbe essere chiunque, credo. Nessuno si azzarderebbe a dire di no alla Regina. Perciò penso che sia il migliore.” Mormora lui di rimando, e si ferma davanti alla porta.  
Fai le spallucce, e apri.

È un Mostro. Beh. È un gatto. O meglio, è un Mostro gatto.

È alto, e ben piazzato, e indossa dei Ray-Ban e un completo grigio immacolato, con una camicia bianca perfettamente stirata e una cravatta nera pece. Le sue scarpe nere lucide brillano. Ti sta sorridendo, una sigaretta sull’angolo della bocca, una valigetta nella zampa, ma il sorriso diminuisce leggermente quando vede Mettaton. Lascia cadere la sigaretta sulle pietre del vialetto e la spegne con una delle sue scarpe immacolate, e fa un passo per entrare.

Mettaton, per una volta, è senza parole. Mentre lo guardi, vedi la faccia di qualcuno che ha appena subito uno shock terribile.

“________. Sono lieto di conoscerti. Ho sentito molto parlare di te al telegiornale.” Dice il mostro, allungando la zampa. Sussulti, mentre ti scuote fermamente la mano. “Mettaton.” Aggiunge dopo un secondo, facendo un cenno al Robot.

“B-B… Burgerpants?” Balbetta Mettaton. Il gatto sorride, con un sorriso estremamente pieno di rancore, e si toglie gl’occhiali.

“In Realtà.” Dice chiaramente. “E’ Lawyerpants, ora.”


	34. In cui non si vede Ghost perché è nascosto dietro al divano terrorizzato dall'enorme gatto

**Capitolo 34: In cui non si vede Ghost perché è nascosto dietro al divano terrorizzato dell’enorme gatto.**

* * *

 

Note della Traduttrice: Questo è il primo capitolo che pubblico a cadenza regolare, vorrei pubblicare un capitolo il mercoledì, così rimango in pari con l’autrice che ne mette uno nuovo tutti i mercoledì, uno il sabato, in modo da raggiungere la trash mom che sfranta i cuori ((no SPOILER INTENDED)) e se vi comportate bene (non è vero dipende se ho tempo di tradurre un capitolo in più) uno anche la domenica.

Buona Lettura!

* * *

 

 

“Burgerpants-“ Prova a dire Mettaton con aria estremamente confusa e stupefatta.

“ _Lawyerpants.”_ Dice il gatto sprezzante.

“M-ma, caro, è passato appena un anno, come è possibile-“

“Mi. Sono. Impegnato. Molto.” Dice Lawyerpants con gl’occhi che brillano per un secondo. All’improvviso capisci quanto debba essere irritato della presenza di Mettaton.   
Mettaton, che invece dal canto suo, ha perso tutta la sua compostezza, e sta guardando il gatto come un uomo che annega guarda il bagnino.

“Beh, naturalmente, caro, sei sempre stato un bravo lavoratore…”

“Lo ero?” Dice Lawyerpants a tono basso, alzando un sopracciglio, poi si gira verso di te, con un sorriso tranquillo sulla faccia. “In ogni caso, la Regina Toriel mi ha chiamato e mi ha spiegato in breve la situazione. Sarò più che felice di accettare questo lavoro, se veramente tua zia dovesse iniziare una procedura legale.” Scuote lentamente la testa al pensiero della minaccia che ti era stata fatta. “Mettaton, ho bisogno il prima possibile di qualsiasi ripresa che hai effettuato della minaccia.” Si gira per guardare il Robot.

“Oh! Oh, sì, assolutamente! In che formato lo pref-“

“Quello che ti pare.” Dice Lawyerpants per tagliarlo mentre parlava, la mano che gli si sposta alla tasca per prendere una sigaretta prima di ricordarsi di trovarsi in una casa e che probabilmente non sia una cosa cortese da fare. La rimette apposto, poi ti sorride. “Scusa, le vecchie abitudini non muoiono mai.” C’è una risata robotica alle tue spalle. “Ti dispiacerebbe mostrarmi dov’è Toriel così possiamo iniziare?”

“Oh, sì. Da questa parte.” Dici in fretta avviandoti nella villa. Si guarda intorno con interesse mentre ti segue, gli occhi spalancati ed in allerta. Quando entra nella cucina, sussulta, e poi fa un sorriso genuino e sincero come non avevi visto prima.

“PICCOLETTA!” Esclama. Frisk salta giù dallo sgabello su cui si era appollaiata e con uno scatto, ed un sorriso enorme sulla faccia, salta in braccio a Lawyerpants. “OH, CIELO, amica!” Dice, con un accenno di fusa nella voce – da questa angolazione, puoi vedere che ha una coda che esce dai pantaloni del completo che si sta muovendo leggermente. “È passato così tanto tempo! Stai bene? Non stai mangiando ancora lustrini vero?” Frisk scuote la testa, e fa un cenno a Toriel prima di cominciare a segnare in fretta. Lawyerpants scoppia in una risata. “Dio, sono contento di sentirtelo dire, piccoletta!” Dice, poi si avvicina con la testa, sentendo qualcosa che tu non puoi mentre Frisk segna. “È stata dura amica.” Ammette. “Fare tre anni di legge in un anno? Non è semplice. Ma hey, ho ricevuto i tuoi disegni per posta! Bellissimi i tuoi tacchini fatti con le impronte. So anche cosa sono i tacchini adesso!” Ride, poi scuote la testa. “Non ti preoccupare. Avevo solo un posto per invitare qualcuno alla mia laurea, comunque, e non si sono presentati, perciò…” Lascia perdere, la coda che si ferma, poi scombussola i capelli di Frisk, prima di sorridere a Toriel, riacquistando la sua professionalità.

“Sono molto grato che lei mi abbia chiamato, sua Maestà. Cose come questa sono il motivo per il quale sono andato a scuola.” Toriel gli fa un enorme sorriso.

“Oh, siamo tutti molto orgogliosi di te, Lawyerpants.” Dice raggiante. “E sapevo che saresti stato in grado di aiutarci con questo disastro.”

“Questo è il piano, sua Maestà.” Dice con un sorriso leggermente beffardo. “Questo è il piano. Vi dispiace se vi chiedo una tazza di caffè prima?” Chiede all’improvviso, guardando la macchinetta del caffè.

“Oh, lascia che te lo prenda!” Dice Mettaton, praticamente inciampando per andare a prendere una tazza a Lawyerpants, il quale la accetta sprezzantemente, poi fa un cenno nella tua direzione.

“Okay, _______. Parliamo di tua zia. Ti dispiace se andiamo in un posto più appartato?” Lawyerpants aveva di sicuro notato lo sguardo che si stavano scambiando Sans e Mettaton, perché aggiunge. “A volte è più semplice dire l’intera storia se non devi preoccuparti del pubblico.”

“Oh. Sì, ha senso, assolutamente.” Dici con un sorriso, e saluti tutti con la mano. Sans ti fa un sorriso e ti saluta con la mano anche lui, Papyrus guarda l’avvocato con le pupille stellate, e Mettaton praticamente si lancia sull’isola in mezzo alla cucina per passare una tazza di caffè anche a te. Oh, bene, saresti stata estremamente caffeinata oggi. Credi che sia la cosa migliore.

 

* * *

 

 

L’interrogatorio va avanti per quello che sembrava un secolo. Lawyerpants sta estrapolando tutto. Se non riceve una risposta abbastanza chiara, spinge finché non ne riceve una soddisfacente. Quando avete finito, sa esattamente ogni dettaglio della tua infanzia con Paula, anche le parti più dure. Soprattutto, in realtà, le parti più dure. Rende chiaro che anche se è difficile parlarne, più informazioni lui ha, più accuse contro Paula ci sono. Alla fine, ha tutte le informazioni dal tuo consulente finanziario, un hard disk esterno pieno di tutti i tuoi dati finanziari, e un enorme sorriso soddisfatto.

“Abbiamo finito?” Dici, con la gola che va a fuoco. Annuisce lentamente.

“Se ho bisogno di qualcos’altro, ti chiamerò.” Dice, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e passandotelo. Fai le spallucce, e scrivi il tuo numero. “Grazie mille, ____. Sei stata bravissima. Ti terrò aggiornata, e fai lo stesso con me okay?” Controlla. Annuisci e lui sorride. “Vado a salutare Toriel e la ragazzina prima di andarmene.” Dice, facendoti un altro enorme sorriso.

“Ei, uh, Lawyerpants? Posso chiederti una cosa?” Chiedi impacciatamente.

“Spara.” Dice, facendo le spallucce. Strusci il piede per terra.

“Sembra che tu abbia dei problemi con Mettaton?” Mormori. Il suo sorriso che diventa leggermente meno sincero.

“Oh. Sì.” Inarca un sopracciglio. “Nell’Underground, era il mio capo. Da qui: Burgerpants.” Dice scandendo accuratamente ogni sillaba.

Pensi a come doveva essere Mettaton come capo, ed hai un brivido. Ti fa un mezzo sorriso. “Non ti preoccupare. L’Underground era molto piccolo. Tutti conoscono tutti, o quasi. Non sarà un problema nella tua difesa pic- Er. _____. Scusa” Ti fa un sorriso imbarazzato, e realizzi che deve avere la tua stessa età, più o meno. Gli sorridi anche tu, lui fa le spallucce, poi si schiarisce la voce. All’improvviso quella facciata da gatto figo ritorna, e fa un cenno alla cucina. “Andiamo?”

“Sicuro, Amico.” Dici, ancora sorridente e lo guidi di nuovo attraverso la casa.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk è distrutta al vedere Lawyerpants che se ne va. Toriel è calma, empatica e molto grata, soprattutto quando Lawyerpants scaccia via qualsiasi proposta di pagamento. “Casi come questi li faccio pro bono, sua Maestà.” Sans da una gomitata a Papyrus.

 “heh, pensavo che fossimo gli unici _pro boni_ da queste parti.”

Papyrus fa un lamento, e tu fai del tuo meglio per non ridere, che grande autostima che ha quello scheletro. Lo sguardo di Mettaton guizza tra i fratelli e Lawyerpants, con uno sguardo compiaciuto sulla faccia, e fa una grande finta risata alla battuta di Sans. Doveva essersi esercitato mentre non c’eri, perché fa almeno sette pose differenti nel metro e mezzo di parquet che lo separa da Lawyerpants.

“Beh, sai, caro. Sei il benvenuto quando vuoi.” La sua voce diventa più profonda, bassa e seducente, mentre fa a Lawyerpants il suo miglior sguardo e ripete. “ _Quando. Vuoi.”_

Lawyerpants lo fissa, completamente impassibile per un secondo, poi fa le spallucce ed un occhiolino a Papyrus.

“Eh, va bene. Preferisco lavorare online però. Cooldude95 qui sa di che cosa sto parlando.”

“SONO IO! SANS, SONO IO! SA CHI SONO!” Papyrus fa un gridolino, poi, con molta tranquillità aggiunge, “UH, OVVIAMENTE, TUTTI MI CONOSCONO, SONO IL RAGAZZO FIGO DI INTERNET.”

“Hai ragione, amico.” Dice Lawyerpants con il sorriso. “Perfetto. Allora. Chiamatemi se c’è un qualunque problema, okay, avete il mio numero.” Annuisci, ti stringe di nuovo la mano, e poi in un attimo non c’è più, scivolando tra i corridoi di casa tua come se la conoscesse benissimo.

“Hm. Perfetto!” Dice Mettaton accucciandosi in un angolo per fare un broncio. Papyrus guarda la porta da cui Lawyerpants era uscito ancora con gli occhi stellati, mentre Frisk, Undyne e Toriel ridacchiano. Sans guarda Papyrus, poi la porta, poi Mettaton, poi te.

“mi _piace_ quel tipo.” Dice, pensieroso, poi ti fa un sorriso appuntito. Alzi gl’occhi al cielo, ma gli sorridi anche tu.

“Non essere cattivo, scemosso. Mettaton è agitato.” Dici a bassa voce.

  “Perché il mio pupillo mi ha messo da parte come delle patatine avanzate!” Dichiara Mettaton con tono drammatico.

“Oh, c-cielo Mettaton, è perché sei sempre stato uno stronzo con lui quando lavorava per te!” Si lamenta Alphys, e quando Mettaton si guarda intorno con gli occhi lucidi alla ricerca di qualcuno dalla sua parte, deve fare un altro broncio quando nessuno parla.

Undyne si schiarisce la voce. “Cooooomuuunqueee.” Dice. “Oh, ei, ________, Toriel e Frisk possono rimanere e passare il Natale con noi, giusto?”

“Undyne!” Dice Toriel imbarazzata. “Oh, cielo, _______, non volevamo autoinvitarci-“

“Ei, ei, per favore!” Dici in fretta. “Più siamo meglio è! Sarebbe meraviglioso. Cielo, devo andare a fare la spesa, però, stiamo per fare una grande festa, giusto?”

“la porto-“

“La porto io.” Dice Undyne interrompendo Sans, guardandolo ad occhi stretti. Sans sembra arrabbiato. “L’hai avuta tutta la notte scorsa, ora sta con me.”

“non _tutta_ la notte.” Si difende Sans, poi capisce il doppio senso e abbluisce intensamente, seppellendo la faccia nelle mani mentre Undyne comincia a ridacchiare pesantemente, Mettaton fa una risata triste, e Toriel li guarda tutti e tre come se non sapesse chi sgridare per primo. Tu stai fissando il tavolo della cucina, chiedendoti se ci sia abbastanza spazio per nascondertici sotto, quando Undyne parla.

“Dai, non fare la sfigata. Siamo le migliori a fare la spesa insieme, e sono sicura che voi ragazzi dobbiate impacchettare delle cose, e Toriel e Frisk avranno bisogno di andare a prendere dei vestiti e invitare Asgore-“

“Cosa?!” Dice Toriel scioccata. Undyne le fa un sorrisone, poi fa una faccia mortificata.

“Non vorrai che il re passi il Natale tutto solo.” Dice con tono melanconico, tirando fuori il labbro inferiore per fare un broncio. Toriel apre la bocca, poi la chiude, poi la apre ancora.

“Cielo, non credo.” Sussurra, e Frisk annuisce velocemente e segna. “Sì, lo so Frisk. Oh, dovremmo portare quel computerino che ti ha fatto Alphys così la povera ______ non viene lasciata fuori dai discorsi.” Mormora a sé stessa.

“SAPEVA CHE ERO IL TIZIO FIGO DI INTERNET.” Mormora a _sé stesso_ Papyrus. È perso nel suo mondo.

Mettaton fa un altro lamento di disperazione.

Sans ti guarda attraverso le dita, studiandoti anche con tutto il blu sulla faccia. Dopo un secondo, sospira, poi annuisce.

“io e pap dobbiamo incartare ancora tutti i regali. andate. state attente.” Dice.

“Hah! Sono sempre attenta!” Esclama Undyne. “Pronta per andare a comprare cibo, perdente?!” Sembra fin troppo felice di andare, non riesci a non ridere.

 

* * *

 

 

“QUINDI?” Siete appena salite sulla sua macchina quando inizia l’interrogatorio.

“OH, Dio.” Arrivi lentamente a capire. “Non eri felice di fare shopping o sbaglio?”

“Sono felice di passare un po’ di tempo con la mia migliore amica.” Dice con un’enorme sorriso. “QUINDI?” Dice imboccando la strada, e tu fai un lamento.

“Dio, Undyne, cosa vuoi sapere?”

“Fuhuhu.” Ride, con un sorriso beffardo. “Il tuo primo incontro con uno scheletro ha soddisfatto le tue aspettative?” Fa un sorriso ancora più grande dopo un momento. “Quello che sto cercando di dire è, sei stata, sai, soddisfatta?” Chiede chiaramente. Digrigni i denti.

“Chi ha detto che è stato il mio primo incontro con uno scheletro?” dici.

“COSA.” Quasi inchioda nel bel mezzo della strada e devi fare un urletto.

“UNDYNE STAVO SCHERZANDO!” Ti guarda ad occhi spalancati.

“Non FARE queste cose a me, sfigata!” Ringhia, ed hai la, uh, soddisfazione, di ridere mentre lei è imbarazzata. “Sarebbe stato estremamente strano se tu fossi già stata con un altro scheletro!”

“Giusto, giusto, molto più strano di quanto è ora.” Dici scettica facendo un’alzata di spalle. “Dio, non so Undyne. Lui è… lui è il migliore.” Ammetti, abbassando lo sguardo e sorridendo. Oh, lo è veramente. Ti fissa.

“Woah, non stiamo parlando di sesso in questo momento, o sbaglio?” Dice, e tu arrossisci. Come è possibile che sia più imbarazzante di parlare di sesso?!

“Uh. No. Beh, non solo di quello.” Mormori, guardando fuori dal finestrino.

“AWWWWWWW! Lo Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Ti canzona Undyne. “Cielo, oh cielo, sei così fortunata di essere diventata mia amica così gli ho potuto dare il tuo numero, Sarei un’ottima damigella d’Onore! OH! Sarei anche la perfetta madrina per i vostri strani bambini ibridi-“

“UNDYNE!” Piagnucoli, ridendo. “Oh. Mio. Dio.” Sta ridendo come una maniaca, così tanto che per un momento hai paura di dover prendere tu il volante.

“Cosa c’è? Tu potresti essere la madrina degli strani bambini ibridi miei e di Alphys-“ Prova finalmente a dire innocentemente, poi non si trattiene di nuovo, e neanche tu. Anche se siete nel parcheggio, entrambe state ridendo come matte da circa due minuti. “Ma seriamente.” Riesce finalmente a dire. “Tu e Sans-“

“Non impazziamo, okay?” Dici in fretta. “Intendo dire, sono successe molte cose nelle scorse settimane. Molte. Non voglio prendere decisioni sbagliate o dire qualcosa di cui non sono sicura, sai, solo perché tutto sta andando così di fretta” Ti guarda comprensiva.

“È come in tempo di guerra, credo. Le persone legano in fretta quando ci sono molti pericoli. Dio sa che mi sono trasferita con Alphys subito dopo i primi attacchi.” Dice seria. La guardi ad occhi spalancati. Tempo di guerra. Dio non l’avevi pensata in _quel_ modo. Ma poi, all’improvviso, ridi di nuovo.

“Oh, Dio, non così tanto in fretta come Sans si è trasferito da me, non eravamo neanche una coppia! Siamo appena adesso una coppia!” Insisti. Lei inarca un sopracciglio.

“Uh, parlando da persona che è stata svegliata dal tuo, uh, copulare, la scorsa notte-“ Fai un lamento, interrompendola.

“Voglio dire. Io ci tengo veramente tanto tanto a lui. E non voglio fare nulla di stupido che potrebbe rovinare tutto questo. Tengo a tutti voi.” Dici, poi gli fai un sorriso veloce. “Diavolo, conosco te da più che abbastanza, e non mi fa strano dirti che _ti_ voglio bene.” Alza gl’occhi al cielo poi processa quello che hai detto

“Awh. Awh cielo. Aspetta, c’è qualcosa, qualcosa nel mio occhio.” Prova. La guardi male, poi ridacchi.

“HA! Mi vuoi bene anche tu!”

“STA ZITTA SFIGATA!”

“Mi vuoi così tanto bene, vuoi bene alla tua migliore amica, vuoi essere la mia damigella d’onore, vuoi essere la madrina dei miei figli!” Canticchi.

“_________!”

“Dai, non essere una codarda, dillo!” La punzecchi, compiaciuta di aver trovato una cosa che trasformava Undyne in una pozza di imbarazzo allo stesso modo in cui lei faceva con te.

“Arg! Io… ti voglio bene. SEI CONTENTA, SFIGATA?!” Chiede, ancora imbarazzata. Sorridi.

“In questo momento? Più felice di quanto mi ricordi di essere mai stata.” Dici fiduciosa.

“Awh. CIELO.” Ridacchia di nuovo. “Dio, sei proprio una perdente! Gah, andiamo a fare la spesa prema che tu mi faccia – prima che qualcos’altro mi entri nell’occhio!”.

Ridi come una matta mentre esci dalla macchina.


	35. In cui le cose diventano personali al supermercato

**Capitolo 35: In cui le cose diventano veramente personali al supermercato.**

“Perciò.” Dice Undyne, mentre vi avviate per i reparti. Per una volta, sei contenta di fare shopping; non guardi al prezzo al chilo, non cerchi la marca del supermercato. Vuoi solo fare un enorme, perfetto pranzo di Natale per i tuoi amici (e una piccola cena leggermente meno sfarzosa sta sera), e vuoi che sia fantastica come… beh, come ti ricordavi fosse il Natale.

“Perciò?” Alzi un sopracciglio.

“Cosa hai preso al tuo ragazzo per Natale, hai un’idea? Perché voi perdenti state sempre insieme tutto il giorno, e dato che non ti perde mai d’occhio, non riesco ad immaginare a come tu abbia avuto il tempo di comprargli qualcosa…” Dice, con un sorriso enorme. Sussulti.

“Uh. Beh, non gli ho preso una cosa, in realtà.” Ammetti. Fa una pausa, poi ti fa l’occhiolino.

“Gli darai il regalo di ______, huh? Come farà a scartarti sotto all’albero?” Ti stuzzica. Fai un lamento – però, cazzo, se il pensiero non ti era passato per la testa un paio di volte, e ti eri già soffermata a pensare a quello che sarebbe successo questa notte … Un conto, era quando nessuno dei due sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma ora che sapevi che tutto ciò che gli bastava erano un paio di minuti alla sua lingua per rompere il chiacchiericcio continuo che avevi in testa… Oh, fa caldo qui. Fa veramente caldo. Undyne ti sta facendo un sorriso beffardo, vedendo che la tua testa è andata da tutt’altra parte un posto molto interessante.

“Non è quello che ho detto.” Dici, ricomponendoti e fermandoti al bancone dei formaggi. “Di quanti formaggi importati pensi che avremo bisogno?”

“Tipo… un centinaio?” Dice Undyne, con un sorriso enorme. Alzi gl’occhi al cielo, e ne prendi comunque troppi. Dio, è divertente fare compere, per una volta, senza budget. Cavolo, il tuo bonus ti permetteva di farlo senza pensarci troppo. “Beh, perciò, cosa gli darai?” Insiste.

“Niente di neanche lontanamente sexy!” Ridi, vedendo il suo sopracciglio ancora alzato. “Dovrai vederlo domani quando lo apre!”

“Aw.” Mette il broncio “Sai, _puoi_ dargli anche qualcosa di sexy. Sto solo suggerendo. Solo perché hai un altro regalo, non significa … Ei, possiamo prendere i marshmallows e arrostirli nel caminetto sta sera?!” Impressionante. Cominciavi a pensare che non ci fosse nulla in grado di distrarla quando è concentrata, ma a quanto pare anche Undyne ha un punto debole.

“Ovviamente lo faremo.” Dici con una risatina. “Meglio che facciamo i biscotti con Frisk e Papyrus appena torniamo a casa, non voglio che si perdano una cosa del genere. Cosa um, mangia il Re?” All’improvviso ti rendi conto che dovrai sfamare un enorme appetito, o almeno credi, se Asgore verrà.

“Perché così stressata? È un po’ tardo!” Undyne ride. “Um, a lui piacciono le lumache, dato che a Toriel piacciono le lumache. E le crostate al butterscotch, dato che Toriel ne fa un sacco.”

“Oh, lumache. Meglio che vada a controllare se il reparto dei frutti di mare ha le escargot…” Mormori. Undyne ti guarda ad occhi spalancati.

“Anche gli umani mangiano le lumache?” Dice, stupefatta.

“Um, non di solito, o non da queste parti comunque. Magari a Parigi. Per fortuna che Monte Ebott è diventato un posto molto raffinato grazie ai soldi dei turisti, un paio di anni fa avevano appena le verdure fresche. Ora, forse abbiamo una possibilità di trovarle.” È vero, Monte Ebott è sempre stata una meta turistica, ma quest’anno, il fuori stagione non c’era mai stato, perché i turisti non erano venuti solo per il sole e la spiaggia, erano venuti per incontrare dei veri Mostri e a guardare il cratere sul lato della montagna. Almeno i turisti erano cortesi con i Mostri, più o meno. Avevano solo … Poco tatto. I Mostri non erano come i pesci in mostra all’acquario che potevano essere studiati attraverso al vetro, erano persone!

Il ragazzo al reparto del pesce vi guarda, assolutamente entusiasta, e pensi tra te e te che forse lui era tra quelli che dovevano imparare ad avere tatto, dato come guardava Undyne. Onestamente, questo era il più grande supermercato della città, _doveva_ aver avuto interazione con i mostri prima d’ora. Lo guardi per un secondo, accuratamente, e poi si ricompone.

“Buon pomeriggio ragazze! Scusate, non mi aspettavo di incontrare delle celebrità durante il mio turno!” Dice, facendoti un sorriso (onestamente, adorabile).

“Cosa int- Oh.” Abbassi la testa, realizzando di averlo giudicato male, e che doveva averti riconosciuto dal telegiornale. Undyne ridacchia.

“Non è ancora abituata alle attenzioni.” Spiega per te, facendoti un sorriso affettuoso. “Sono stati dei giorni infiniti.”

“Beh, il mio ragazzo ed io abbiamo veramente apprezzato il tuo discorso. So che ci vuole veramente coraggio.” Dice, ancora raggiante. Guarda dietro di sé – riconosci lo sguardo è quello sguardo veloce per vedere se il capo sta ascoltando. Fortunatamente siete più o meno da soli in questa parte del supermercato, perciò si sente libero di parlare, “Mia madre mi ha persino chiamato ieri. Sai, non lo faceva da, da quando le ho detto che uscivo con un Mostro. Essere gay è una cosa, ma stare con un Mostro…” Dice, scuotendo la testa. Undyne sospira, ma poi il ragazzo si illumina. “Ma ha detto di averti visto con Mettaton al notiziario, e che aveva sentito quello che stavi passando e si è sentita terribile. Mi ha detto di aver capito che doveva essere stata molto dura per me, e che il cuore non segue ragioni, perciò ha chiamato per invitare me ed Aaron per Natale!” Dice estremamente felice.

“Oh, Ei, esci con Aaron, fantastico!” Dice Undyne, visibilmente contenta. “Siamo amici di palestra!”

“Non è il migliore?” Il ragazzo – la sua targhetta dice Tommy – sospira. “Così carino. E un gentiluomo.”

Undyne lo guarda scettica, e sapendo che non è rinomata per il suo tatto, parli.

“Wow! Cielo, non riesco a credere che così tante persone abbiano guardato il programma! Sono contenta di averti aiutato con tua mamma. È meraviglioso.” Dici, sentendoti rasserenata che il tuo primo vero incontro con un umano non-Frisk stia andando così bene. (Non conterai Paula nella categoria umani mai più, dato che sei più che sicura che gli umani siano a sangue caldo, o almeno abbiano un cuore). Ti sorride, poi sussulta.

“Oh, Dio, sono qui a chiacchierare, ma probabilmente andate di corsa. Cosa posso darvi?” Dice con l’aria un po’ imbarazzata.

“Oh, nessun problema!” Lo rassicuri. “Onestamente, è una bellissima notizia! Ma, uh, mi chiedevo… avete le escargot? Lo so la sto rischiando…” Ti sorride di nuovo.

“Cucini per la Regina, huh? Le ordiniamo per lei. Di quante ne hai bisogno?”

“Quante ne prende di solito?” Dici, sentendoti sollevata. Te lo dice con calma. Fai un fischio piano. Sono tante lumache. “Okay. Uh, per stare sicuri circa il triplo.”

“Heh. Credo che ne abbiamo quella quantità precisa. Pensi che la Regina avrà fame?” Ride. Tu fai le spallucce.

“Uh, anche il Re di tutti i mostri verrà a casa mia oggi.” Dici, ed è il suo turno di fischiare piano. Undyne alza gl’occhi al cielo.

“Umani. Così impressionati dai titoli. È solo Asgore, niente di che. È un tipo apposto!” Dice con tranquillità.

“È che non siamo abituati ad avere a che fare con le Maestà. E Asgore è… Impressionante!” Ridi.

“È una colonna.” Sospira Tommy sognante, poi Undyne ridacchia. “Okay, torno subito.” Tommy vi sorride e si avvia sul retro. Undyne guarda i pesci, scegliendo quelli che vuole.

“Cucinerò la cena per tutti sta sera. Nell’Underground, mangiavamo sempre il pesce alla vigilia di Natale, è tradizione.” Insiste, e tu ridacchi, sospettando che sia anche contenta di poter mangiare il suo cibo preferito sta sera.

“Okay, Forse una delle cose che noi, ehm, tu potresti cucinare, potrebbe essere una puttanesca* o qualcosa del genere? Sai quegli spaghetti che hanno le acciughe nel sugo? Voglio che Papyrus si senta a suo agio.” Dici, e lei si illumina.

“Idea meravigliosa.” E in quell’istante, Tommy ritorna con un enorme, pesante pacco di escargot incartate nella carta marrone da macelleria.

“Vi serve altro?” Undyne ride, e Tommy ingoia.

Dodici pacchi dopo, Undyne sembra soddisfatta, Tommy la guarda leggermente preoccupato, e tu ti senti più che sollevata quando Undyne si gira verso di te e dice, “Non ti preoccupare. Al pesce ci pensiamo io ed Alphys.” Vede il tuo sopracciglio che si inarca. “Qual è il problema, amica?”

“Vorrei fare un’allusione sul fatto che al pesce ci pensa Alphys.” Sussurri. “Voglio veramente farlo, non ne hai idea. E solo che… non riesco a trovare il modo giusto.” Soffi, frustrata. Undyne piega in dietro la testa e comincia a ridere.

“Non puoi subito essere brava a fare certe cose, secchiona.” Dice, trasferendo i pacchi sul carrello.

“Volete qualcos’altro?” Chiede Tommy.

“Nah. Tranne, oh, ideona! Non vedo il tuo ragazzo da quando sono passata alla palestra dell’università, mi manca! Se volete, tu ed Aaron potete venire alla festa di capodanno alla villa di _____! Fammi inviare un messaggio da Aaron okay? Io sono Undyne, saprà come informarmi.” Dice, ancora sorridente. Tommy sembra sorpreso, poi estremamente grato.

“Wow! Sicuro! Oh, e io, um, sono Tommy. Beh, potete leggerlo, sono sicuro che l’avevate notato.” Dice, estremamente imbarazzato mentre guarda la sua targhetta. “Oh, è così gentile da parte vostra, Aaron sarà elettrizzato! Oh cielo, tutti i miei amici impazziranno! Ci vediamo ragazze!” Vi saluta con la mano e voi lo fate di rimando.

“Grazie ancora!”

Una volta che siete fuori dal suo campo visivo, guardi Undyne.

“Festa di capodanno?” Dici. Undyne ridacchia.

“Oh, non ne faremmo una?” Ti punzecchia. “Davvero non stavi già pianificando di iniziare il nuovo anno con i tuoi amici e il tuo nuovo uomo?”

“Oh, shhh.” La sgridi mentre ridi. È un po’ presuntuosa, sicuro, ma più ci pensi più il sorriso ti cresce. “Non faccio una festa da secoli, cioè, oltre a quella per guardare gli anime con voi.” Ammetti facendo le spallucce. “Credo che la mia ultima festa avesse un clown e i pony. Potrebbe essere divertente. Oh, wow, non ho mai avuto qualcuno da baciare a capodanno prima d’ora! È una cosa eccitante!”

“Lo sapevo. E poi potrai conoscere alcuni dei nostri amici, e fartene dei nuovi. Tipo quell’umano! È bene avere anche qualche amico umano, sai.” Dice, come dato di fatto.

“Hai ragione, credo. E poi lui sembrava proprio un tesoro.”

“E immagina la faccia che farà Sans quando un ragazzo umano si presenterà alla tua porta.” Fa le fusa. Incroci le braccia, guardandola.

“Sei ossessionata.” Sospiri. “Sei ossessionata dai drammi.” Fa le spallucce, senza il benché minimo accenno al senso di colpa sulla faccia.

“Non pensi che sia sexy quando è leggermente possessivo?” Ti domanda a voce bassa. Ti schiarisci la voce, guardando accuratamente allo scaffale con i tovaglioli dietro di lei. Avevate bisogno dei tovaglioli?

“Okay.” Ride Undyne. “L’avevo capito. Non ti sei neanche coperta il succhiotto sta mattina.” Ci pensi per un secondo, poi ti si spalancano gl’occhi e ti metti una mano sul collo.

“OH NO. MI SONO DIMENTICATA.” Esclami mortificata. “Oh mio Dio, Lawyerpants l’ha visto…. oh, oh no, anche Toriel. E FRISK! Oh cielo, lo ammazzo a quello scemosso, sapevo che stava ridendo di qualcosa tutta la mattinata, oh cielo…”

“Ei, ei.” Undyne ti calma. “Non è tanto male come ieri. È facile da non notare. E inoltre… Ti sei divertita a fartelo fare, giusto?”

“Ovvio che sì, ma… Oh Gesù. Non ce ne sono degl’altri?” Stiri il collo in modo che lo possa controllare.

“Nessuno che io riesca a vedere.” Dice con un sorrisetto beffardo. “Non significa però che non ci siano, credo, ma non sono ovvi.”

“Oh mio Dio.” Sospiri, scuotendo la testa. “Okay, okay. Finiamo qui, ma avrò bisogno di fermarmi al reparto trucchi mentre usciamo. Non me ne andrò senza un correttore.”

 

 

* * *

 

Però va a finire, comunque, che anche dopo aver preso il tacchino e le cose per riempirlo (e le cose per riempire le ostriche, e i broccoli e un altro centinaio di cose su cui entrambe siete sicure di aver bisogno per il miglior Natale di sempre), anche dopo il correttore, hai un altro potenziale acquisto, al quale pensi dopo aver superato il reparto degli shampoo quando qualcosa cattura il tuo sguardo.

“Oh, cielo.” Mormori.

“Qual è il problema?” Dice Undyne.

“Um…” Fai un cenno allo scaffale. Lei inarca le sopracciglia confusa.

“Cos’è un… pre-ser-va-ti-vo?” Pronuncia lentamente sillabando, avvicinandosi e prendendone una scatola.

Oh no.

“Non è una cosa che avete voi Mostri?” Chiedi in fretta. Lei scuote la testa, rigirandosi la scatola tra le mani.

“Uh, no. Cos’è? È qualcosa come…” Stringe gl’occhi guardando il pacchetto. “Sono… confusa.” Mormora dopo un momento.

Fai una smorfia.

“Okay.” Dici molto piano “Um, come fanno i bambini i Mostri?” Arrossisce leggermente.

“Dipende dal tipo di mostro.” Dice guardandosi i piedi.

“In generale, allora.” Provi.

“Um… quando due Mostri si amano tanto, e decidono di portare al mondo un piccolo prezioso, entrambi si scambiano la propria, um, magia, e una piccola parte della loro anima, e una nuova anima cresce da lì, ovviamente poi dipende da, se fai le uova o se sei a sangue caldo o…” Lascia il discorso e arrossisce.

“Ma tipo, durante il sesso, giusto?” Chiedi, molto molto piano, e lei lascia andare l’aria dal naso.

“Uh, sì, beh, di solito. Credo che tecnicamente non devi fare sesso. I Moldsmals non lo fanno. Beh, non hanno neanche bisogno di un partner, credo. Ma in generale… devi essere abbastanza vicina all’altra persona per capire la sua anima abbastanza da combinarla con la tua, credo, che sia il metodo più divertente, e romantico per scambiarsi magia, secondo me, ma – Non lo so, non l’ho mai fatto!” Balbetta, e alza un sopracciglio. “Perché, come funziona per gli umani?”

Ti guardi intorno per controllare che non ci sia nessuno, poi glielo dici. Ti guarda ad occhi spalancati, per un lungo istante, poi sussulta e lascia cadere la scatola di preservativi come se l’avesse bruciata.

“Bleah! PERCHE’?!” Balbetta inorridita. Scuoti la testa.

“Noi non abbiamo magia, Undyne, dobbiamo far fare tutto alle cellule.”

“Ma, quindi, tutti possono fare un bambino con _chiunque_? Addirittura _per sbaglio?!!”_ Dice, scuotendo la testa.

“Uh, sì.” Dici. “Ecco il perché dei preservativi.”  Ti pieghi per raccogliere il pacchetto che ha fatto cadere, sentendoti imbarazzata quanto lei. “Perciò… pensi che… che ne abbia bisogno se… con Sans se-“

“Aw, Cielo, amica. Meglio prevenire che curare, prendine un po’! Di quanti ne hai bisogno?! Sono riutilizzabili?!”

“GAH, NO!” Ridi, inorridita, poi guardi i pacchetti. “Credo che dovrei, giusto per stare sicura. Non li ho mai comprati prima, non saprei…” Guardate entrambe alle varie opzioni, leggermente intimidite.

“Vanno a misura.” Nota Undyne. Ora che ha superato lo shock, è chiaro che sta trattenendo le risatine. “Sai la misur-“

“Uh, GRANDE.” Dici immediatamente, senza pensarci, poi fai un urletto leggero e disperato e immediatamente ti copri la bocca con la mano, mentre Undyne ridacchia con l’occhio spalancato.

“Sono così felice che siamo amiche.” Mormora finalmente.

“Questa è stata la spesa più imbarazzante che abbia mai fatto in vita mia.” Rispondi, mentre prendi una scatola per il ‘gentiluomo ben dotato’ in fretta e lo metti nel carrello. Ti fa un sorriso enorme, ovviamente in attesa, finché non fai un sospiro e dici,

“Sì, sì, sono felice anche io che siamo amiche. In realtà… Grazie a Dio.” Ammetti, scuotendo la testa.   
Non sei sicura di come avresti fatto a fare quell’acquisto senza di lei. Hai ancora delle domande, e sei abbastanza sicura che stai comprando qualcosa di superfluo, ma ti ha fatto fare pace con la testa, ora che hai una migliore idea di come funzioni.

Però, ti ricordi, Sans non è esattamente un Mostro, Sans è un essere inquietante proveniente da un mondo fuori dalla comprensione umana, perciò forse le regole a lui non si applicavano, perciò…

Scuoti di nuovo la testa, e ne prendi un altro pacchetto.

Giusto in caso.

 

 

* * *

 

Il viaggio di ritorno non ha nulla di memorabile, ma sei eccitata, al tuo ritorno, di essere accolta dall’odore di biscotti al forno, il suono della musica natalizia nell’aria – oh, bene, hanno capito come usare il tuo vecchio iPod, usandolo con il pezzo d’arte antica che era il tuo impianto stereo. Frisk e Toriel ti avevano battuto, e Toriel voleva sapere dove poteva appoggiare le sue cose.

“GLI HO DETTO CHE AVEVANO MOLTE, MOLTE CAMERE TRA CUI SCEGLIERE, MA HANNO INSISTITO NELL’ASPETTARTI” Mormora Papyrus.

“Volevamo essere sicure di metterci dove non daremo fastidio.” Dice Toriel per scusarsi, sorridendo mentre Sans scende dallo sgabello (dove stava leggendo il tuo libro di Biologia della scuola serale) per avvicinarsi ed avvolgerti il braccio intorno ai fianchi per salutarti senza parole, le sue labbra che ti baciano il collo per un secondo. Un secondo abbastanza lungo da farti dimenticare che sei arrabbiata con lui per il livido che ti ha lasciato l’altro giorno, e poi ti ricordi quello che ti aveva chiesto Toriel.

Oh, giusto. Dove metterai una Regina? Una Regina che ha reso chiaro di essere la tua zia adottiva?

Prendi un respiro profondo. “Seguitemi. So dove dovete stare.”

Dici con un sorriso.

Sono passati anni da quando sei stata al terzo piano. Non ci andavi che per una ragione, per quei momenti occasionali in cui ti sentivi nostalgica, dove sfogliavi gli album di foto dei tuoi genitore e ti sedevi sul loro grande letto e ricordavi com’era sentirti piccola e al sicuro. Fortunatamente, non era terribilmente impolverato – i tuoi genitori avevano un fondo da parte per il mantenimento della casa, perciò un paio di volte all’anno, l’avvocato incaricato al mantenimento della casa assumeva una ditta addetta al pulire e all’ispezionare la casa da cima a fondo. Grazie a Dio lo ha fatto, il che significa, che quando apri la porta dalla camera da letto per Toriel, sapevi che c’erano coperte pulite sul letto, che tutte le luci erano funzionanti, che il bagno aveva tutto ciò di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno, e che le finestre non erano rotte o terribilmente sporche.

“Oh, _________!” Sussulta Toriel, entrando. “Oh, cielo, è bellissima!” Sorridi un po’ in imbarazzo.

“Uh, grazie. Era di mia mamma e mio papà.” Dici. “Dato che ora siamo come una famiglia-“

“Noi siamo una famiglia, nipote mia!” Dice chiaramente. Gli sorridi.

“Comunque, ha un’ottima vista.” Le finestre sono per tutta la parete, affacciate sul giardino sul retro e la baia, e, alla destra, l’enorme monte vulcanico che lasciava senza fiato. Gli occhi di Frisk sono spalancati mentre si avvicina alla finestra, appoggiandoci il naso sopra e guardandoti. Ridacchi e ti ci avvicini, facendo la stessa cosa. Frisk tira fuori dalla tasca un piccolo Tablet, e un minuto dopo, una voce robotica da bambino dice,

“È così bello! C’è così tanta acqua!”

“E cielo, cara.” Dice malinconicamente Toriel. Sorridi ad entrambe.

“Va bene Frisk, vuoi vedere la tua camera? È proprio qui accanto.” Frisk annuisce felice, e ti prende per mano. Ridi, e accompagni la tua cuginetta nella tua vecchia camera da letto. Avevi appena dieci anni quando avevi perso i tuoi genitori, e Paula ti aveva detto che non eri più una bambina, che te ne dovevi andare via dalla camera per mocciosi, e gli hai creduto, e hai preso una camera più da adulta. Ripensandoci, Paula doveva pensare che essere così vicina alla camera dei tuoi genitori ti facesse avere incubi peggiori, e forse aveva ragione, ma…

Gli occhi di Frisk si spalancano quando vede la sua camera. I tuoi genitori avevano fatto del loro meglio ovviamente. C’è la stessa visuale su tutta la parete come quella della camera matrimoniale, ma i muri sono dipinti con diversi ambienti; una foresta pluviale su un muro, il profondo oceano su un altro, un orso polare su un iceberg sul terzo. Il centro della stanza è occupato da un tronco finto ed enorme che si estende dal pavimento al soffitto; rami (completi di foglie), una scalinata a chiocciola fino alla sommità del tronco e c’era uno scivolo che portava direttamente al letto appoggiato sul muro. C’era dell’altro nell’albero ovviamente: c’era una porta alla base, dalla quale potevi entrare nel tronco dove c’era un pouf dove potevi leggere in pace e un’amaca che era appesa ai rami di medie dimensioni.

Oh, e c’erano libri e peluche e giocattoli e puzzle, e un intero armadio di vestiti, e una piccola chitarra e una tastiera nell’angolo, e delle luci a formare le costellazioni sul soffitto. Doveva essere la stanza più incredibile che qualunque bambino avesse mai avuto, realizzi solo ora. Dio, i tuoi genitori ti amavano veramente tanto.

“Spero che ti piaccia.” Dici con un sorriso un po’ triste. “Questa è la tua camera d’ora in poi, okay? Quando vorrete venire a trovarmi tu e Toriel hai una camera tutta per te, okay? Anche tu, Toriel.”

Frisk si prende un momento, poi inizia a saltare su e giù, un enorme sorriso sulla faccia. Toriel si mette una mano sul cuore, guardando Frisk in assoluta felicità e con un sorriso amorevole sulla faccia. Finalmente Frisk si calma abbastanza per scrivere “GRAZIE! GRAZIE! È LA CAMERETTA PIU’ BELLA CHE IO ABBIA MAI VISTO!” Poi ti abbraccia forte, e sorridi, il cuore che ti fa quasi male per quanto sei felice.

“Sono così contenta che ti piaccia.” Sussurri. “Ti voglio bene.”

“Anche io ti voglio bene, cugina!” Scrive Frisk e la voce cinguetta – è una bellissima voce robotica, senza dubbio grazie ad Alphys.

“E pensare che non avremmo avuto questo enorme regalo, se quella vile donna non avesse minacciato la mia bimba oggi.” Dice Toriel, leggermente stupefatta, e coglie l’opportunità per abbracciarti di nuovo. Sorridi, appoggiando la guancia sulla sua soffice pelliccia per un momento. “Sei meravigliosa, nipote mia.” Mormora.

“Sono seria, Toriel. Queste sono vostre, okay, per entrambe, per qualunque volta che vorrete venire. Voglio una relazione con mia cugina e con la mia nuova… o wow, è così strano pensare di avere una zia che non odio!” Ridacchi. Toriel ti fa un caldo sorriso, non riesci a crederci. “Oh, solo… cielo, mi dispiace, solo una cosa.” Dici in fretta, sentendoti improvvisamente in colpa.

“Cosa c’è, nipote?” Chiede, preoccupata.

“Uh, l’unica altra camera da letto su questo piano è… l’unica con un letto fuori misura. E dato che il Re verrà?” Dici un po’ in imbarazzo. “È strano se… lui sta sul vostro stesso piano?”

“Oh! Er, sicuro!” Dice Toriel arrossendo. “Oh, Cielo, certo che può.” aggiunge con fermezza.

Dietro di lei, il sorriso di Frisk diventa sempre più grande. Puoi non conoscere i segni, ma sai cosa significano due pollici in su da parte della tua cuginetta di otto anni.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*puttanesca: Io vi giuro, sono Romana di nona generazione ma non sapevo che nella puttanesca ci andassero le acciughe, ho dovuto chiedere la conferma a mia nonna ero sicura fosse un’americanata e invece no, a quanto pare per tradizione ci vanno anche i pezzetti d’acciughe… The more you Know.


	36. In cui Sans viene sgridato per le sue ricerche in Internet

**Capitolo 36: In cui Sans viene sgridato per le sue ricerche su internet.**

* * *

 

**Fluff!!!!!**

* * *

 

Lasci che Frisk e Toriel si sistemino, una volta che Toriel conferma che Asgore era onorato di essere stato invitato a passare il Natale con voi.

“Oh mia cara nipote, ha detto che sarebbe arrivato tra un paio d’ore” Dice con un tono a metà tra il preoccupato e l’elettrizzato. “Sei sicura che non sia un peso averlo qui-“

“Ovviamente, Toriel.” Dici, molto chiaramente. Se c’era qualcosa tra lei e il Re, beh, Frisk di sicuro era del fan club, e di sicuro sapeva cosa stava succedendo. Toriel comunque sorride sentendo il modo in cui pronunci il suo nome.

“Puoi anche chiamarmi… Tori, se lo desideri.” Dice un po’ imbarazzata. “O persino Zia Tori.” Ridi pensandoci.

“Credo che suoni benissimo.” Confermi “Dio, suona molto meglio di ‘Zia Paula’, non siete d’accordo?” Toriel lascia andare un risolino colpevole, e annuisce.

Le dita di Frisk scorrono velocemente sulla tastiera.

“ ‘Tori’ è come Papà chiama ancora Mamma.” Ti informa. Toriel alza gl’occhi al cielo.

“Anche Sans, e molti altri miei vecchi amici, tu piccola viperetta*.” Dice con una risatina. Frisk guarda di nuovo la sua camera.

“Papyrus sa cosa c’è qui?” Chiede, ti mordi un labbro.

“Dio, non credo. Non gliel’ho mai mostrata, e credo che Sans gli abbia detto di lasciare in pace questo piano…” Mormori, poi fai un sorriso. “Vuoi fargliela vedere? Sarà geloso però…” L’avverti, ancora sorridente. Frisk salta su e già due volte, poi fa un salto per baciare Toriel sulla guancia, e mentre sta per andarsene si ricorda di te e ti abbraccia di nuovo, e ridacchia mentre ti abbassi per dargli un bacio sulla fronte. Poi corre via, aprendo la porta e dirigendosi per le scale. Diavolo, la bimba era veloce!

Toriel guarda nella direzione dove era sparita Frisk per un momento, sorridendo, poi appoggia una zampa pesante sulla tua spalla. “Hai reso la tua cuginetta veramente felice oggi.” Mormora. “E cielo, anche la tua nuova Zia! Cominciavo a preoccuparmi, Frisk è … riluttante all’idea di fare amicizia con gli umani da quando siamo tornati in superficie.” Sospira, poi sorride. “Poi però, si è legata a te quasi immediatamente … ed era ancora prima che sapeste, perciò forse è stato tutto, in qualche modo Destino?” Sussurra, gli fai un sorriso un po’ storto.

“Non credo molto nel destino.” Ammetti. “Ma… sì, il pensiero continua a rimbalzarmi in testa ultimamente.” Toriel sorride, e annuisce soddisfatta. Poi all’improvviso sussulta.

“Oh, Asgore sarà qui da un momento all’altro, e io sto ancora indossando questa vecchia cosa!” Si lamenta, indicando il suo adorabile vestito viola. Ridacchi.

“Tori, sei bellissima!” Insisti, ma lei scuote la testa.

“No, no, ma ho bisogno di sembrare… magnifica. Imponente.” Pronuncia chiaramente “Devo fare l’impressione giusta.” Ridi, chiedendoti cosa gli stia passando per la testa. Sicuramente non sta pensando di riprendere il mantello da regina, o no?

La determinazione nei suoi occhi però lo fa pensare.

“Beh, se vuoi sistemarti e cambiarti, chiamerò te Frisk e Papyrus non appena arriva il Re?” Suggerisci. Lei annuisce grata.

“Sarebbe meraviglioso, grazie, cara nipote.” Dice, uscendo dalla camera di Frisk per infilarsi nella sua. Gli sorridi, e poi, ti avvii per le scale, sorridendo quando Papyrus e Frisk ti sfrecciano accanto.

“Hai finito di cucinare Pap?” Chiedi. Papyrus inchioda in cima alle scale, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“NON C’E’ BISOGNO CHE TI PREOCCUPI, UMANA, HO FATTO LA PASTA E I BISCOTTI E I BISCOTTI DI PASTA!”

Biscotti di pasta. Fai di tutto per nascondere il brivido che hai dietro alla schiena, poi sorridi. “Okay, amico, stavo solo controllando.”

“IL GRANDE PAPYRUS NON LASCIA MAI NULLA A META’!” Ti rassicura, prendendo in braccio Frisk e piazzandosela sulle spalle mentre parla, come se non pesasse più di una piuma. Lei sorride, e punta alla sua camera come Napoleone a cavallo, e Papyrus corre.

Pensando alla logica di Toriel, poi guardando alla tua maglietta molto casual e ai tuoi jeans, ti chiedi se forse non dovresti vestirti meglio anche tu sta sera. Di sicuro non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno se fossi stata carina, giusto? Con questa logica in mente, ti giri per un secondo e ti avvii verso la tua camera.

Spingi la porta con il ginocchio mentre ti togli simultaneamente la maglietta, e ti viene dato il benvenuto con una risata bassa. Sussulti leggermente, il cuore in gola, poi guardi e realizzi che è solo Sans.

“fai come se non ci fossi.” Insiste dolcemente, appollaiato all’angolo del tuo letto, un sorriso compiaciuto sulla faccia. Fai una risatina scuotendo la testa.

“Mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto!” Dici, chiudendoti la porta alle spalle e avvicinandoti a lui per stargli di fronte. “Gesù! Che stai facendo seduto qui da solo, scemosso?” Inclina il cranio innocentemente. Ti piacerebbe più uno sguardo maligno in questo momento.

“tu hai, uhm, lasciato alcune cose sul tavolo e pensavo che le volessi qui?” Dice, facendoti un enorme sorriso. Con totale assenza di tatto prende una delle scatole tra pollice e l’indice e te la fa dondolare davanti e alza le sopracciglia.

Lo guardi ad occhi spalancati, poi capisci l’errore. “Oh. OH. Haha, ooops?” Dici, ingenuamente, sentendo la faccia che va a fuoco. “eep, aspetta, li ho lasciati in cucina, con il cibo? E, Dio, con tuo fratello? Oh no…”

“oh… sì.” Ha un sorriso ancora più grande, poi si addolcisce quando nota l’angoscia sulla tua faccia al pensiero della scoperta di Papyrus. “non preoccuparti, amore.” Mormora, esaminando di nuovo la scatola. “li ho presi prima che papyrus vedesse nulla.” Aspetta prima di aggiungere altro, dando la perfetta vena comica alla situazione, “il che è meglio, perché pap si sarebbe di sicuro chiesto cosa fosse un, uh, ‘gentiluomo ben dotato’” Dice, la voce che trema un po’ dallo sforzo di trattenere una risata. Ti guarda estremamente compiaciuto di sé stesso in questo momento. Oh, che merdina fiera di sé. Non riesci a decidere se amavi quando si comportava così, o se ti facesse impazzire. Magari entrambe le cose. Non potevi lasciarlo sorridere così, però, perché Cielo, odiavi perdere.

“Sei sicuro di volermi punzecchiare su questa situazione adesso, Sans?” Chiedi con leggerezza, cercando di suonare tranquilla. Si congela, il suo sorriso che cala, e ora ti stavi godendo la sua faccia preoccupata. “Sei _assolutamente sicuro_ di voler fare queste battute in questo momento?” Sans ti guarda a cavità oculari spalancate, pensandoci.

“uh, credo…” Inizia. “forse…” Non finisce la frase, ingoiando sonoramente, mentre ti siedi, con cautela, sul suo grembo. Non avevi bisogno di così tanta cautela. Aveva detto che manifestava le parti del corpo quando era necessario, e in questo momento le sue gambe erano più che solo ossa, supportavano il tuo peso senza che tu avessi bisogno di bilanciarti. Grembo fantasma, pensi. Oh, il tuo ragazzo era strano. E la cosa ti piaceva. Ti metti più comoda, con un sorriso sulla faccia.

“Vedi. Non è così dura essere gentili, o sbaglio.” Mormori, e ti avvicini per dargli un bacio lento. Fa un gemito leggero contro le tue labbra, stringendoti le braccia intorno ai fianchi.

“decisamente _molto duro_ ” Mormora, suonando leggermente frustrato, e sorridi lentamente, sentendoti molto meglio quando lui non ha il controllo sulla situazione. Forse però c’è un’altra situazione che sta crescendo in modo molto più ovvio.

“Aw, tesoro, ti basta così poco?” Sussurri con un sorriso, curiosa, strofinando le labbra sulla sua mascella. Sai che non hai tempo per farlo, ma, diavolo, se lui ti punzecchia, allora dovevi farlo anche tu. Sospira piano, poi ridacchia.

“beh, uh, io…” Inizia, poi ride. “oh al diavolo. diciamo solo che ero abbastanza felice di vedere quei cosi sul fondo della busta della spesa.” Ammette. “e forse io, uh, ho un’immaginazione molto attiva. e forse sono stato seduto qui per un po’, aspettando che ti presentassi. abbastanza per immaginare delle cose.” Dice, facendoti un sorriso con i denti appuntiti che ti fa avere una scintilla di eccitazione da qualche parte nel petto. “però, uh … finché tu sei d’accordo, i preservativi non sono, uh, strettamente necessari?” Suggerisce dopo un po’. Ci pensi per un secondo, sentendoti leggermente sollevata da questa rivelazione. Poi, qualcosa ti passa per la testa. Undyne non sapeva neanche cosa fossero i preservativi, ma Sans a quanto pare aveva riconosciuto le scatole ad occhio, e sapeva se erano necessari o meno, il che significava…

“Hai fatto delle ricerche.” Mormori, facendogli un’enorme sorriso beffardo. Abbluisce, annuendo.

“uh, tesoro, non sono mai stata con un’umana prima d’ora. non ho fatto nient’altro _che_ ricerche.” Dice, e ti fai scappare una risatina, al broncio che ha sulla faccia.

“Povero bimbo.” Mormori scherzosa. “Tante, uhm, ricerche sul computer, perciò?” Lo punzecchi, giusto un po’, e lui fa un lamento, capendo immediatamente a cosa stai alludendo (e immediatamente confermando i tuoi sospetti).

“sei cattiva.” Ti accusa, avvicinandosi per baciarti di nuovo.

“Povero Sans.” Ripeti con un sorriso, e appoggi gli avambracci con pigrizia sulle sue spalle e stringendoti i polsi per avvicinarti a baciarlo. Stai lì per un po’, sentendoti a tuo agio, finché non fa un lamento leggero, stringendoti all’improvviso più stretta. Quando si allontana, ti sorprende il fatto che non stia più sorridendo; anzi, ti sta studiando molto seriamente. La luce nei suoi occhi luminosa ed intensa.

“Sans?” Mormori, il tono giocoso della tua voce sparito del tutto mentre lo guardi.

“a volte non riesco a credere che sei vera.” Dice, la sua voce bassa, profonda e seria e tu hai un brivido involontario. “non riesco a credere che sei qui con me. non riesco a credere che vuoi essere qui con me.” Sussurra duramente, e tu scuoti la testa, capendo che l’umore era cambiato, anche senza capire il perché. In un certo senso, non ti importa. Vuoi solo che sia felice. Vuoi che stia Bene.

“Ovvio che voglio, Sans.” Mormori, acciambellandoti leggermente contro le sue costole, le tue braccia che scivolano lungo il suo corpo. “Ovvio che voglio stare qui con te. io ti a-“

All’improvviso, smetti di parlare, sussultando quando realizzi quanto vicina fossi a quella parola proibita. Ti stava studiando troppo intensamente per lasciare che una cosa del genere passasse inosservata. Riesci a sentire ogni sua singola molecola che presta attenzione appena sente la prima lettera di qualcosa che sta chiaramente aspettando. Ti guarda con insistenza, con un’espressione quasi disperata sulla faccia.

“_________.” Sussurra. “per favore.” La sua voce è aspra, quasi agitata mentre ti fissa.

“Sans, io…” Rispondi in fretta, cercando le parole giuste, sentendoti in assoluto panico. Non sei pronta, Dio, va tutto così in fretta, e se lo ami, se lo dici ad alta voce lo renderà vero e poi quando se ne andrà, cadrai a pezzi.

“per favore?” Ripete, suonando quasi senza speranze.

E sei sicura, tutto assieme, che sì, lo ami, perché faresti di tutto, tutto ciò che è umanamente possibile per non fargli avere quel tono. Non significa, però, che tu sia meno spaventata di esprimerlo; no, ora è peggio, perché lo sai di sicuro, sai per un dato di fatto come due più due o il colore del cielo che lo ami, e le cose concrete possono far male, le cose concrete possono essere rotte.

“Ti ho appena conosciuto.” Razionalizzi ad alta voce. “Ti ho appena conosciuto, perciò sarebbe stupido, sarebbe sbagliato, questo è quello che fanno le persone stupide che si sbagliano, non posso farlo, non posso essere un’idiota, non posso lasciare che mi faccia di nuovo del male da sola-“ Quella voce urlante nella tua testa è di nuovo uscita a giocare, e sta dicendo tutte quelle cose calcolate, tutte quelle cose che l’avrebbero fatto andare via una volta che avesse realizzato che erano vere.

“non è stupido, non è sbagliato.” Sta insistendo, parlandoti sopra. “è l’unica cosa giusta sull’intero pianeta.” Ha perso il totale controllo delle emozioni, e sta scoppiettando di magia, e stai respirando affannosamente, cercando di non farti prendere troppo da quella sensazione, quella… cazzo di sensazione di amore innegabile. “non me ne frega un cazzo, lo dico io, ti amo, ________, ti amo già, so che è presto ma _conosco la tua anima_ e ti amo.” Dice, ogni parola che crea un altro fuoco d’artificio di soddisfazione nel tuo petto, e non sai che fare.

“E’ stupido.” Sussurri

“ti amo.”

“ _Io_ sono stupida.”

“amo ogni singola cosa di te.”

“Non puoi saperl-“

“ti ho toccato l’anima, _lo so_ ” Dice tutto d’un fiato, è c’è della speranza cieca nei suoi occhi. “per favore.”

Non hai più argomentazioni. Pero, ancora fatichi. Stai zitta, e anche lui, il tempo si sembra fermarsi, un minuto, due, e la speranza è quasi sparita ora, e una volta che se ne è andata, non sai cosa arriverà.

Non sei così crudele da volerlo scoprire. Peggio, una parte di te vuole che lui sappia. Una parte di te è disperata perché vuole che qualcuno sappia quella cosa che ti si sta formando nell’anima, crescendo più forte e più reale ogni volta che lo guardi o che lo senti o che lo tocchi.

“… Ti amo.” Sussurri duramente, aspettando che succeda qualcosa, che il Vuoto si apra, che un fulmine caschi su di te.

Non succede. Prendi un respiro profondo, e ti alzi, tracciando la sua mascella con le dita. “Ti amo. Cazzo, ti amo sul serio.” Sussurri, più o meno a te stessa, e per mettere in chiaro la situazione, ti alzi per baciarlo ancora, una sensazione di sollievo ampliata all’ennesima potenza ti attraversa fino all’anima, e intreccia le dita tra i tuoi capelli e ti stringe forte, ed eccoti, innamorata di uno scheletro anche lui innamorato di te, e tutte le cose che non sono il baciarlo svaniscono nel fondo della tua mente, e non senti più la sensazione di paura, non c’è nulla di sbagliato, e qualcosa che è più felice del ‘felice’ passa attraverso te, toccandoti ogni molecola, e tu lo ami, e lui ama te, e-

“BABBO NATALE, BABBO NATALE, PROBABILMENTE SONO NASCOSTI QUI!” La voce di Papyrus rompe la tua bolla di felicità, e avete appena abbastanza tempo per ricomporvi in modo che siate _leggermente_ in una posa più rispettabile- beh, gli sei ancora in grembo – quando la porta si apre, e una voce profonda dice,

“Oh oh o… oh cielo.” Asgore, vestito da babbo natale, è sulla soglia della tua camera, con uno sguardo terribilmente dispiaciuto. Sans (suona estremamente lontano da te dato il rumore del sangue nelle orecchie per colpa del più grande imbarazzo di tutta la vita.) guarda Asgore, poi Papyrus, poi te, schiarendosi la voce.

“uh… ciiiiiiaaaaaaaoooo, babbo natale.” Dice senza speranza. Papyrus ridacchia.

Questa è la migliore … barriera dall’alba dei tempi.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*viperetta: sassafras , ho dovuto chiedere all’autrice per la spiegazione di un termine per la prima volta in 36 capitoli! mi ha spiegato che è un gioco di parole con sassy (insolente) che viene utilizzato per similitudine al nome dell’albero sassafras (sassofrasso) perciò ho pensato ad un modo carino per dire ad una bambina che è insolente e mi è venuto in mente (beh, in realtà a mia madre) viperetta.


	37. In cui Mettaton è offeso dal fatto che la tua argenteria non sia abbastanza per i suoi gusti.

**Capitolo 37: In cui Mettaton è offeso dal fatto che la tua argenteria non sia abbastanza per i suoi gusti.**

* * *

 

Nota della traduttrice: Tra terremoti (tutto bene) ed Esami questa settimana sono stata proprio impossibilitata a scrivere

* * *

 

“Uh… oh oh oh!” Asgore si riprende, guardando Papyrus. “Oooookay Papyrus, andiamo a vedere chi altro ha bisogno di un po’ di spirito Natalizio, huh?”

“MA BABBO NATALE-“

“Oh, Credo che Mettaton abbia bisogno di una visita!” Prova Asgore, sembrando estremamente dispiaciuto. “Non avevi detto che sembrava giù di corda, figliolo?”

“BEH… METTATON È VERAMENTE TRISTE CHE LAWYERPANTS NON PENSA CHE SIA SEXY…” Papyrus fa il muso. “BENE, HAI RAGIONE. OVVIAMENTE HAI RAGIONE! SEI BABBO NATALE!” Sorride. “CIAO FRATELLO! CIAO _____!” Dice, poi esce sbattendo i piedi alla ricerca di Mettaton. Asgore vi guarda, ancora dispiaciuto, e molto lentamente chiude la porta con un click.

Il silenzio è quasi doloroso.

“E’ appena-“

“sì.” Entrambi fissate la porta sotto shock. Molto molto lentamente, ti alzi, scavalcandolo e sedendoti accanto a lui spaparanzandoti.

“amore.” Sans sospira.

“Uh, sì?” Mormori, e quando non risponde, ti giri per guardarlo, con un nodo allo stomaco che cresce, ingigantendosi quando vedi lo sguardo mortificato sulla sua faccia, il suo rifiuto di guardarti negl’occhi mentre fissa la porta. Eccolo qua, pensi, sentendoti esausta, avevi ragione. Una piccola increspatura, e sta per dirti che non ti ama, che si è sbagliato, che è umiliato dal fatto di essere stato beccato con te dal suo capo e che tutto-

“ _dobbiamo_ mettere una serratura.” Mormora fissando ancora la porta.

Non puoi trattenerti.

Presa dal sollievo, inizi a tremare, cercando di trattenere una risata. “oh dio, non piangere, mi dispiace-“ Sussurra, e non riesci più a trattenerti, ridendo fortissimo, con le mani che ti coprono la faccia, ma non riesci a smettere. Riesci a capire, anche senza guardarlo, che ti sta fissando come se fossi la persona più strana sulla faccia della terra, e stai cercando di riprenderti quel tanto che basta per chiedergli scusa quando anche lui inizia a ridere.

“Oh, Dio,” Riesci a dire, appoggiandoti contro di lui. “Oh, Dio, la sua faccia…”

“perché _nessuno_ sà bussare?!” Dice con una risata quasi isterica

“Tu lo sai? Tu- ahahahahahah sai quante persone sono entrate in camera mia da quando mi hai scritto la prima volta??” Dici disperatamente, cercando di riprendere fiato.

“praticamente chiunque io conosca!” Dice, scuotendo la testa. “prendiamo una serratura!”

“Il Re! Il tuo Capo! Vestito da BABBO NATALE! Prendiamo una serratura!” Confermi, e gli fai un sorrisone, con le lacrime agl’occhi. “Oh, Dio, mi dispiace, non riesco-“

Vi ci vuole del tempo prima che entrambi non abbiate più scariche di risate. Anche in quel momento i suoi primi tentativi di parlare sono inutili.

“________. dio, io-“ Prova, poi ci rinuncia quando ricominci a ridere, pensando alla faccia sconvolta del Re. Il Re di tutti i Mostri, vestito da Babbo Natale, era entrato nel momento più importante, più intimo di tutta la tua vita. Lui e lo scheletro entusiasta, atletico e assolutamente contento. “oh, Dio, ti amo.” riesce a dire, ancora scosso dalle risate, e senza neanche pensarci, ti avvicini per baciarlo il più dolcemente possibile, con ancora degli spasmi di risata.

“Ti amo anche io.” Riesci finalmente a sussurrare.

 

* * *

 

 

Arrivate ad un accordo. Sans andava per primo, tu avresti incartato i tuoi regali, poi lo avresti raggiunto, sperando che l’ilarità della situazione sia sparita del tutto, o ancora meglio, che Asgore non sia più vestito da Babbo Natale, perché se ti chiede di sederti in braccio a lui, saresti probabilmente impazzita.

“Fai il bravo.” Lo avverti, baciandolo un’altra volta prima che si alzi.

“lo sono sempre.” Dice, facendoti un occhiolino, mentre esce dalla porta prima che tu possa sgridarlo sul fatto che NO NON LO ERA. Fai un lamento, il tuo stomaco fa male da quanto hai riso, e tiri fuori i regali da sotto al letto, prendendo della carta da regalo da dentro l’armadio. Decidi di incartare per primo quello di Undyne, e sei soddisfatta della decisione, quando, non più di due minuti dopo che hai finito di incartarlo, senti un bussare deciso alla porta.

“Sì?” Dici

“Uh, Sans mi ha detto di bussare?” Dice Undyne, suonando scettica. “Ummm… Dovrei tornare più tardi?” Cominci a ridere di nuovo (ouch) e dici,

“Entra, scema.” Apre tentennando la porta, e ridacchia quando vede i pacchetti incartati davanti a te.

“Oh, tutto qui?! È stato veramente vago sul perché dovessi bussare.”

“Heh, beh, sì ha le sue ragioni. Vuoi aiutarmi ad incartare?” Offri.

“Sicuro!” Dice appoggiandosi per terra accanto a te, e prende una scatola di action figures per Papyrus, iniziando ad impacchettare con il suo classico entusiasmo. “Perciò, cosa vorresti dire con, ‘ha le sue ragioni’?” Chiede, prendendo quello che pensi sia eccessivamente troppo scotch. Sussulti, poi, con un po’ di trepidazione glielo dici. Il suo occhio che si spalanca.

“Andiamo.” Sospiri. “Andiamo, non è così male, giusto?” Cominci a sentirti a disagio. Lei si schiarisce la voce.

“Uhhh… e se ti dicessi che, um, una persona che conosco… mi ha confessato quella specifica fantasia?” Sussurra, tu la guardi stupefatta.

“Cosa, con Sans?” Provi. Lei ti da un forte spinta sulla spalla.

“NO CRETINA. CON, UH… Beh, non importa!” Stringi gl’occhi.

“… stai parlando di Alphys?”

“NON L’HO MAI DETTO!”  Dice Undyne, e ti guarda accigliata quando cominci a ridacchiare.

“Scusa! Scusa, Undyne, è solo che è una cosa terribile!” Piagnucoli. E Lei fa un lamento mentre ti appiccica una coccarda sulla testa. “Ei, e questo per che cos’era?”

“Sei un piccolo angioletto che se lo merita.” Borbotta. E tu sorridi.

E lasci anche la coccarda sulla tua testa.

 

* * *

 

 

Quando arriva il momento di portare tutti i regali sotto l’albero; riesci già a sentire un profumino niente male che viene dalla cucina.

“Gesù Undyne, cosa hai fatto?” Chiedi mentre fai la giocoliera per tenere in equilibrio tutti i regali. Lei fa un sorriso enorme.

“Ho solo iniziato a cucinare.” Ammette. “E tutto insieme, tutti quanti volevano aiutare. Ho la sensazione che la cena di domani possa essere superata.”

Una volta che siete di sotto, devi ammettere che probabilmente ha ragione. Portando i regali nel salone della TV, dove si trova l’albero, noti un lungo tavolo da banchetto che è stato trascinato fino a lì, ed è già ricoperto dagli antipasti.

“Eccoti, cara! Bella coccarda!” Dice Mettaton, prendendo metà della tua pila di regali e appoggiandoli sotto l’albero. Ridacchi, contenta di vedere che è tornato felice. Ci sono più regali sotto quest’albero di quanti tu abbia mai visto, inclusi un paio da parte di “Babbo Natale” Che di sicuro non ti aspettavi. Frisk e Papyrus avrebbero avuto un ottimo Natale quest’anno. Ti allontani leggermente, per sorridere alla composizione, un sorriso che si allarga quando Mettaton ti passa un bicchiere di spumante.

“Grazie, Mettaton” Dici felice, e ti avvicini per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Lui si illumina, e poi si avvia nella camera accanto per avvertire che sei scesa. Undyne è dietro al vassoio delle escargot, sorridendo.

“Credo che abbia finito di essere geloso di Mettaton” Dici mettendoti accanto ad Undyne davanti al cibo.

Ti guarda, poi fa le spallucce, avviandosi verso la cucina. Stai per seguirla quando senti dei passi pesanti alle tue spalle.

“Oh, eccoti, figliuola!” Dice Toriel entrando nella stanza, con un bellissimo vestito violetto. “Sai che Asgore è arrivato?” Ti schiarisci la voce.

“Uh. Sì!” Dici allegramente, e, per cercare di cambiare soggetto, prendi in fretta una escargot, che nuota nell’aglio, erbette e burro. Gli occhi di Toriel si spalancano.

“FRISK!” La chiama, e tu esiti. Un paio di secondi dopo, il tic-tac dei piedini di Frisk echeggia sul parquet. Emerge nella sala della TV, tenendo Asgore per mano. Arrossirci immediatamente, sapendo che non puoi dire di averlo già visto senza rivelare che lui è Babbo Natale.

“Ei, cuginetta! Ei, Asgore, benvenuto!” Dici facendogli un sorriso fin troppo grande. Asgore annuisce grato, con una piccola scintilla negl’occhi.

“Frisk, vedi, figlia, gli umani mangiano le lumache!” Dice Toriel elettrizzata. Fai un lamento. È passato tanto, tanto tempo – ma ti ricordi di quando avevi circa la stessa età di Frisk a Parigi con i tuoi genitori.

“Sì sicuro. Vuoi provarle, piccoletta?” Frisk fa uno sguardo scettico prima a te poi a Toriel, poi con attenzione si avvicina. “Non preoccuparti, amica” Dici a tua cugina, quando ti si mette accanto a fissare il piatto. “In realtà sono molto buone. Tieni, prendine una!” Frisk lo fa, molto scettica. “Scusa, non abbiamo tutte le posate per mangiarle come si dovrebbe.”

“Beh, che cosa scema, noi le mangiamo con le mani nell’Underground!” Toriel ridacchia.

“Ah, ma non siamo nell’Underground, Tori.” Dice Asgore con gentilezza. Toriel lo guarda, preparandosi per lamentarsi, poi sospira e chiude la bocca.

“Oh credo che tu abbia ragione.”

“Ogni tanto capita.” Si sorridono a vicenda, e cominci a chiederti se te ne dovresti andare, quando Toriel tira fuori il cellulare.

“Andiamo, Frisk!” La incita. Tu sorridi, e fai un cenno al piatto di lumache, dove Mettaton aveva piazzato delle piccole forchettine a due punte.

“Prendine una.” Dici e Frisk lo fa. “Okay. Ci proviamo insieme?” Chiedi, Frisk esita poi annuisce. “Okay. Se Ti tiri indietro seri proprio una polla.” Gli occhi di Frisk si stringono. Non sarebbe mai stata una polla. “Pronta? Uno…. due…. tre!” Tiri fuori la lumaca dal guscio con la forchetta, e la infili in bocca prima che te ne penta. È…

Beh, in realtà è molto buona. La mandi giù, poi guardi il guscio stupefatta.

“Chi le ha fatte?” Chiedi cercando di non suonare troppo sorpresa.

“Io, cara!” Dice Mettaton, uscendo fuori dal suo nascondiglio dove aspettava di ricevere complimenti. Gli fai un sorriso.

“Bravissimo, Mettaton, sono più buone di quanto ricordassi!”

“Oh, grazie, cara, Ho studiato per un mese all’accademia Cordon Bleu e…” Lascia andare il discorso, guardando il Re e la Regina. Toriel sta ancora riprendendo, ma Asgore si è avvicinato, osservando con una faccia veramente orgogliosa. Frisk non sta dando attenzioni a nessuno. Sta mangiando un’altra lumaca senza esitazione, poi un’altra.

“Tori. Guarda la nostra bambina.” Mormora Asgore.

“S-sì. È proprio brava, non è vero?” Sussurra Toriel, e riesci a sentire l’emozione nella sua voce.

“Non è troppo?” Chiede Asgore. “Stai bene?” La Regina si asciuga gl’occhi con la pelliccia del polso.

“No, non è troppo. Frisk è… oh, la bambina più brava del mondo.”

“Senza dubbio.” Dice Asgore, suonando costretto. Ti senti come se non dovresti vedere questa scena. Mettaton si schiarisce la voce accanto a te.

“Perché non andiamo a cercare il tuo ragazzo?” Suggerisce. Tu annuisci in fretta, sentendoti come se non appartenessi a questa scena, e lo segui fuori dalla stanza. Lascia andare un sospiro metallico quando uscite, e gli fai un sorriso dolce.

“Stai bene?” Chiedi.

“Oh, sì, cara. Sono solo cose di famiglia…” Ammette. Ti mordi un labbro.

“Ti posso aiutare?” Offri. Scuote la testa.

“Oh, è mio cugino. Si è appena fatto fare un telaio nuovo e non mi chiede aiuto! Sono contento che sia indipendente, ma…” Sospira. “Tra quello e Burgerpants-“

“Lawyerpants.” Ti intrometti, incapace di non farlo.

“Sì, Lawyerpants. Beh, Felix…” Sospira. “In ogni caso, mi sento come se fossi un peso”

“Shh.” Gli dici in fretta. “Non sei un peso per me. Sei uno dei miei migliori amici, e il mio attore preferito.” Gli dai un altro bacio sulla guancia, e lo abbracci forte, stando attenta a non rovesciargli lo spumante addosso. Lascia andare una risatina, e ti abbraccia anche lui.

“Le cose sono cambiate così tanto, così in fretta.” Sussurra.

“Non parlamene.” Mormori, e ti allontani, sorridendo. “Andiamo, amico, hai bisogno di un bicchiere di vino?” Annuisce con ancora il broncio. Non ne berrà neanche una goccia, ma probabilmente gli alzerà lo spirito.

Il tuo spirito viene immediatamente rialzato quando vedi Sans, Papyrus, L.D., Undyne e Alphys che ridono di qualcosa in cucina, e Sans immediatamente si allontana per avvicinarsi a te e stringerti la mano libera.

Certo, erano cambiate molte cose, pensi, sorridendogli, mentre Undyne ti porge una sac-a-poche piena di glassa e ti trascina al tavolo coperto di biscotti mezzi decorati. È solo capitato che, per te, tutti i cambiamenti sono stati beh…

Inizi a decorare un cane di pan di zenzero e, senza chiedere, Sans ti passa l’altro colore che ti serve, poi prende la mano in cui tieni lo spumante e te ne bacia il dorso. Ti giri per sorridergli, disegnando un cuore sul candizenzero.

No, questi cambiamenti non sono stati per nulla male.


	38. In cui l'autrice non ha ancora deciso quanto sia senziente Lesser Dog

**Capitolo 38: In cui l’autrice non ha deciso quanto sia senziente Lesser Dog.**

* * *

nota della traduttrice: SCUSATE SCUSATE SCUSATE SCUSATE!

Posso dire a mia discolpa che ho iniziato Tirocinio in clinica veterinaria, perciò pensatemi in mezzo a gatti isterici e cani mordaci ad amarli e curarli. Però giuro non mi sono dimenticata di voi, cercherò di pubblicare un capitolo ALMENO ogni 10 giorni, e cercherò di farvi un regalo per il mio compleanno (Domenica 27 Novembre) caricandovene due. Cerco di tradurre la sera se non riesco a dormire (cosa difficile facendo tirocinio fino alle 21 e arrivando con un sonno cammello) Comunque vi voglio bene a tutti voi miei pazientissimi lettori che state appresso ai miei scleri mentali.

Ah questo capitolo non è estremamente SMUT ma per il mio compleanno vi farò un bel regalo succulento, se vi piace quel genere di cose.

Tanto amore, tanti abbracci e tante cose belle.

Giorgia, la Traduttrice che ha perso ogni minimo segno di sanità mentale.

 

* * *

 

Il resto della giornata è assolutamente perfetta. Quando Toriel, Frisk ed Asgore si uniscono a voi tutti in cucina, non puoi fare a meno di notare che sembra che sia sciolto del ghiaccio tra di loro. Frisk lascia andare un forte rutto (probabilmente dovuto alle lumache), e fa un sorriso cattivo quando Asgore ridacchia e Toriel scuote la testa. Dev’essere stato difficile, cercare di impartire lezioni di bon-ton alla tua cuginetta, pensi, sorridendo a te stessa, poi guardi Sans. Ha gl’occhi persi nel vuoto mentre guarda Frisk, finché non ti ci pari davanti.

“Ei, scemosso, sei con noi?” Chiedi, sentendoti leggermente preoccupata. Gira la testa lentamente verso di te, e sorride, con del sollievo negl’occhi.

“sì, sì, sono qui.” Mormora. “scusa, ero perso nei miei pensieri.” Il sorriso cattivo è sparito dalla faccia di Frisk, mentre si avvicina per dare una pacca sul ginocchio di Sans. Lui gli sorride, con uno sguardo un po’ stanco, e la solleva sul suo grembo, dicendo. “okay, ragazzina, abbiamo lasciato un paio di biscotti da farti decorare.” Frisk sorride e raggiunge la glassa gialla, riempiendo un biscotto a forma di stella con così tanta concentrazione che tira fuori la lingua dalla bocca. Ecco, tutto sembrava andare per il meglio ora. Ti segni di chiedere più tardi a Sans cosa lo turbasse, poi prendi il biscotto che avevi decorato prima, masticando la coda del cane di pan di zenzero. Quando L.D. piagnucola, gli fai un sorriso e gliene passi un pezzo da sotto al tavolo – ovviamente, poteva prenderselo da solo, ma sembrava dare del suo meglio a seguire le regole dei cani, il che significava implorare più che mettersi seduto e prendersi un biscotto tutto per lui.

“Niente cioccolata.” Ti avverte Undyne. “Dirà che può mangiarla ma non può.” Alzi gl’occhi al cielo.

“Lo so. E non sono fatta di magia, non riesco a capirlo. Scusa L.D.” Lesser Dog fa la sua migliore alzata di spalle canina e si rotola sul pavimento, ancora masticando il suo pezzo di biscotto.

Una volta che i biscotti sono stati tutti decorati, Asgore si schiarisce la voce.

“Forse dovremmo cominciare a mangiare gli antipasti prima che la cena sia pronta?” Propone

“Che idea meravigliosa.” Dice Toriel entusiasta. “C’è così tanto cibo! Anche se, em, sembra che siamo a corto di lumache…” Resti ad occhi spalancati, poi ti giri verso Frisk, che è seduta in braccio a Sans – oh c’è qualche _strano_ nuovo sentimento materno in te.

“Quante ne hai mangiate?” Dici, con le sopracciglia alzate contro la tua volontà. Frisk fa un sorriso enorme, e fa un segno.

“un sacco.” Traduce Sans con una risata. “dev’essere per questo che pesi così tanto, ragazzina.” Frisk guarda male Sans, come per dire che non sia possibile che pesi così tanto, nonostante tutto. Mettaton lascia andare una risata pensierosa, e sorride a Frisk.

“Dai, bellezza, puoi venirmi ad aiutare ad apparecchiare.”

“sì, dai una tregua al povero ginocchio di questo vecchio e vai ad aiutare mettaton.” Frisk lo guarda, e Sans fa un sorriso. “non puoi sapere con certezza che io non sia vecchio.” Dice. Frisk tira fuori il labbro, e Sans fa un sospiro. “perfetto. non vecchio. ma stai comunque schiacciando il mio ginocchio.” Borbotta scherzoso. Papyrus sbuffa.

“NON TI STAVI LAMENTANDO PRIMA.” Puntualizza, e gli occhi di Sans si stringono.

“babbo natale non dà i regali agli scheletri che spettegolano.” Dice avvertendolo, e Papyrus sorride.

“BABBO NATALE È GIA’ PASSATO!” Puntualizza. Beh, non ha tutti i torti. Sans fa un lamento, e mormora,

“potrebbe cambiare idea…” Papyrus non lo sta ascoltando. Prende in braccio Frisk dal ginocchio di Sans, e la trasposta sotto al suo braccio verso l’altra stanza, dicendo,

“NON LO ASCOLTARE, FAREMO LA GUARDIA AI REGALI PER ESSERE SICURI CHE BABBO NATALE NON CAMBI IDEA.”

Mettaton fa una risata, arrossisce e poi li segue. Undyne li guarda uscire poi si gira verso Alphys.

“D-dovremmo controllare che n-non inizino ad aprire i regali.” Fa notare Alphys, sorridendo leggermente. Undyne ridacchia.

“Mi hai letto nella mente, dolcezza.” Da un bacio veloce al dinosauro, poi si allontanano. Asgore ridacchia, guardandole uscire, poi vi guarda.

“Babbo Natale dovrebbe imparare a bussare, huh?” Chiede, con la faccia mortificata.

“babbo natale dovrebbe.” Conferma Sans, con molto sarcasmo, mentre Toriel vi guarda confusa. All’improvviso sussulti, quasi rovesciando il tuo bicchiere di spumante.

“Oh! Uh! Asgore, mi sono dimenticata di mostrarti la tua stanza, se vuoi restare! Volevo dire, Re Asgore! Volevo dire-“

“Shh.” Ti sorride gentilmente. “Mia moglie me l’ha già mostrata.” Toriel prende un respiro lentamente, poi annuisce, e ti chiedi, per un secondo, se esistesse una cosa come il divorzio nel mondo dei Mostri. “Spero che non ti dispiaccia se resto, ma, se, beh … se Frisk resterà qui, mi piacerebbe restare, per la mattina di Natale.” Dice, la sua voce così bassa che senti tremare il bicchiere di spumante.

“Ovviamente.” Dici in fretta. “Per Frisk sei un padre, perciò fai parte della famiglia, giusto? Sei il benvenuto quando vuoi!” Asgore abbassa l’enorme testa e ti sorride.

“Grazie, _______.” Dice. “Sei così gentile con un vecchio… beh, grazie.” Tira su la testa. “Andiamo Tori vediamo cosa stanno combinando.” Escono, L.D. che li segue passo passo, e all’improvviso siete solo tu e Sans. E ha di nuovo quello sguardo spento.

“Vuoi andare?” Offri. “Non devi mangiare, amore, so che hai già mangiato ogg-“

“ei.” Si schiarisce la voce, poi scuote la testa. “no. cioè, mangerò qualcosa. ma, ho una domanda.” Ti guarda con aria seria. “sai quello che ha fatto, giusto? per cercare di tirarci fuori?” fa un cenno con la testa verso la porta, e non ci sono dubbi che stia parlando di Asgore. “sai che ha ucciso degli umani, giusto? bambini? bambini come frisk?” Inghiotti, sorpresa da questo cambiamento repentino di umore, poi annuisci.

“Sì. Credo di sì.” Mormori. Questo era stato il problema principale tra umani e Mostri, dopotutto.

“ma, sei tranquilla con lui?” Chiede. Tu lo guardi.

“Uh, non sono sicura. Conosco la situazione. Ha preso una decisione di guerra, penso. È un Re. Doveva fare il possibile per il bene del suo popolo.” Sans fa un respiro profondo.

“erano dei bambini, ______” Fai una pausa, poi scuoti la testa.

“Lo so. Lo so. Se fossimo solo noi, direi chi se lo fila.” Mormori. “Ma non siamo solo noi. Siamo noi e Frisk, okay? Lei è la mia famiglia, perciò se chiama Asgore ‘papà’, allora significa che anche lui fa parte della mia famiglia.”

Sans corruga la fronte per un lungo momento, poi mormora,

“va bene. allora significa che è anche della mia.” Lo guardi ad occhi spalancati.

“Sans, non devi-“

“è il padre adottivo di tua cugina. significa qualcosa.” Mormora “odio quello che ha fatto-“

“Anche io-“

“ma…” Ti guarda. “ho intenzione di rimanere nei paraggi. perciò imparerò a viverci.” Il tuo cuore sussulta. Vuole restare nei paraggi.

“Sans… non devi.” Dici. Lui ti sorride.

“certo che devo. io sono tuo e frisk è tua, perciò le cose saranno complicate.” Dice facendo le spallucce. Lo guardi ad occhi stretti per un secondo, poi gli sorridi.

“Frisk è mia cugina” Lo correggi “Perciò Frisk è in parte mia. Tu sei _tutto_ mio.” Sans prende un respiro profondo, poi ti guarda con gli occhi accesi.

“cazzo, _____. non puoi dire queste cose.” Dice con voce sexy.

“Sennò?” Gli sorridi, e senti i suoi occhi su di te.

“o sarò molto tentato di riportarti di sopra prima che sia educato.” Dice con un’altra alzata di spalle per nulla dispiaciuto. Lo guardi per un secondo, sentendoti incerta di questo strano sentimento svolazzante e selvaggio che hai nel petto. Poi ti fa l’occhiolino, e per un millisecondo, qualcosa ti si rende visibile, blu e caldo e roteante e luminoso e… perfetto.

“Cos’era?” Sussulti. Lui ti guarda.

“cos’era cosa?”

“Tu! Stavi facendo… sembrava… come un cartone animato? Tipo un cuore? Un cuore dei cartoni animati?” Provi, e ti guarda con sguardo serio per quello che sembra tanto tanto tempo.

“hai passato un bel po’ di tempo con la magia, huh?” Chiede, suonando compiaciuto.

“Uh, sì.” Mormori, e quando non aggiunge informazioni, continui, “Un aiutino?” Ti fa un sorriso.

“okay, ti sei mai chiesta perché gli umani disegnino i cuori in quel modo?” Dice “anche se un cuore umano non ci assomiglia neanche lontanamente?”

“Uh, certo.”

“beh, e se non stessero disegnando un cuore” Propone. “e se stessero disegnando quello che li rende una persona-“

“Un’anima?!” Dici, capendo quasi immediatamente a cosa si stia riferendo. Dopotutto l’avevi vista prima, e sì, era una forma inequivocabile… “Dio! Allora penso di aver visto la mia per un secondo l’altra sera, pensavo di essere diventata matta!”

“sì. non stai impazzendo. un’anima.” Conferma lui, sembrando soddisfatto e anche un pochino confuso.

“Perciò… perché la vedo ora? O, uh, non ora, ma un paio di secondi fa?” Mormori. Lui corruga le sopracciglia.

“non saprei. hai passato così tanto tempo con la magia, però.” Ripete. Tu annuisci, i tuoi pensieri che tornano inesorabilmente alla scorsa notte. Sì, quella era decisamente _tanta_ magia.

Ci provi, per un secondo, a sentirti non a tuo agio, poi fai mentalmente le spallucce.

Stai uscendo con uno scheletro. Uno scheletro magico. Uno scheletro magico, misterioso, stappato dal vuoto.

Queste cose era sicuro che sarebbero successe

 

* * *

 

 

È la migliore vigilia di Natale che riesci a ricordare. Il cibo (che sembra arrivare ad ondate continue, appena qualcuno si ricorda che c’è qualcosa nel forno) è buonissimo. Le persone, beh, sono le migliori. Vi trovate a giocare al gioco dei mimi per tanto, tanto tempo. Quando Frisk comincia ad essere assonnata (circa quando Papyrus sta disperatamente cercando di mimare Aladdin), Toriel e Asgore decidono di metterla a letto. Papyrus si dirige a letto, con un grande sbadiglio, poco dopo. Poi siete solo tu, Sans, Mettaton, Alphys e Undyne. Beh, tutti voi e un sacco di Sidro di Ragno.

Il gioca cambia in fretta in ‘Non ho mai’. Non avresti mai pensato di giocare con i Mostri, ma fortunatamente, per i primi round, le domande sono estremamente tranquille. Scopri che Alphys non è mai andata sott’acqua, che Mettaton non ha mai ballato se non sotto le telecamere, che Undyne è disgustata dalla carne rossa. Sia tu che Sans siete costretti a bere quando, grazie ad un’attenta pianificazione, Alphys, Undyne e Mettaton fanno delle domande mirate.

“Non ho mai, uh, baciato uno s-scheletro.”

“O un umano” Aggiunge Mettaton con un sorrisetto.

“O andati oltre al bacio” Dice Undyne, e entrambi buttate giù l’ultimo dito di sidro insieme, sentendovi entrambi abbastanza brilli da fare cin-cin con i bicchieri. Mentre stavi pensando a delle cose cattive da chiedere ad Undyne, Sans dice,

“uh, credo che noi abbiamo finito.”

“MA io ho ancora delle domande!” Dice Undyne, sconfitta. Sans fa un sorriso, giusto leggermente pericoloso.

“mm, dovrai aspettare domani. pronta per andare a letto, ____?”

“Sicuro!” Dici, accettando la sua mano per aiutarti ad alzarti e maledicendo la tua voce per essere suonata così vispa. Undyne comincia a ridacchiare, piano e silenziosamente, ma gli fai un’occhiataccia e si zittisce subito. Le dita di Sans scivolano intorno al tuo polso e dai in fretta la buonanotte a tutti prima che entrambi vi incamminiate, in fretta e silenziosamente, verso la vostra camera.

Una volta che entrate non c’è bisogno di parlare. Gli togli la maglietta (più facilmente questa volta) e fai un passo indietro, poi guardi la porta. Gli stai dando un bacio sulla costola quando senti un tonfo e ti giri, lasciando andare una risatina.

Ha spostato l’armadio, il pezzo più pesante del tuo arredamento, davanti alla porta – con la mente, supponi.

“niente più sorprese.” Dice con voce roca. Non puoi che annuire. “pap e frisk si alzeranno presto domani mattina. meglio evitare.”

“Sì, hai fatto bene.” Ammetti, e guardi le sue mani, vedendo che una si avvia verso il bordo della tua maglietta (non hai più avuto il tempo di cambiarti in qualcosa di più carino) prima di esitare, poi repentinamente si avvicina per toglierti la coccarda dalla testa. “Oh!” Ridi, i tuoi occhi che si muovono sulla sua gabbia toracica con curiosità. “Me ne ero dimenticata.”

“mi sta tentando da tutta la sera.” Mormora. “mi sentivo quasi in colpa, per quanto ti volessi scartare.” Lo guardi, sospirando quando vedi il sorriso che ha sulla faccia, poi lo baci, facendogli un cenno verso il letto.

“Dopo di te scemosso.” Mormori, e senti un brivido di anticipazione che gli attraversa le ossa. Non perderai tempo sta sera, non lascerai che ti trasformi in una pozza di umano senza speranze. Gli avevi detto che lo amavi, e ora, tutti o erano al piano di sopra o al piano di sotto e non c’è nulla che ti distragga dal quanto lo vuoi. Gli dai un bacio sulla vertebra del collo, lasciando che la tua lingua ci passi sopra, e senti che ha un brivido. Bene. Ora siete appoggiati contro al letto, il dietro delle sue ginocchia che lo toccano, ti avvicini finché non si siede. Questa volta lasciandoti abbastanza spazio per stargli a cavallo, e lo fai, avvicinandoti a lui e sentendo, senza dover chiedere, l’eccitazione alla sua fonte.

“ei” dice piano, e immediatamente ti fermi, inclinando la testa.

“Sì?”

“perciò, um, giusto per essere chiari… io non l’ho mai… uhm, fatto?” Dice con un piccolo lamento. Lo guardi mettendoti in ginocchio. “tipo, sesso. come… sai. sesso sesso.” Prova, facendo una piccola smorfia come se stessi per sgridarlo.

“Oh!” Dici, poi sorridi. “Beh, non è un problema” Ti guarda scettico, e gli sorridi ancora di più. “L’ho fatto tipo tre volte. Non sono un’esperta.” Ammetti. “E loro, uh, loro non sono stati bravi. Non è stato estremamente piacevole. Perciò… non è che io sappia molto più di te.”

“stronzi” Borbotta Sans, e lo guardi, confusa.

“Sei arrabbiato con nessuno, uh, come posso dire… sono solo passati.” Mormori, sentendoti sbalordita. Lui annuisce, poi scuote la testa.

“heh, no, ma… sono arrabbiato che… oh, dio, _______. tu meriti il mondo. odio chiunque che si sia comportato come se non fosse così” Dice, e senti il tuo cuore che inizia a sciogliersi.

“Senti, voglio solo che tu sia felice-“ Provi.

“anche io.” Dice fermamente e ti si struscia addosso. “vuoi provare?”

“SSSSSSìì” Soffi, sussultando quando senti la magia contro di te, anche attraverso due paia di pantaloni. “Tu vuoi?” Lascia andare una risata rauca e colpevole.

“dal primo momento che ti ho vista. mi dirai se, faccio qualche casino?” Sussurra.

“Lo prometto” Mormori. Il suo sorriso si allarga lentamente, così lentamente che fa quasi male, mentre ti solleva la maglietta sopra la testa. Non riesci ad immaginarlo a fare qualche casino. È così… sicuro. Anche se lo avevi punzecchiato sulle sue ‘ricerche’, ora che ha iniziato, non riesci ad immaginare di volere che smetta.

“ti voglio tutta. sempre.” Sussurra, tirandosi su e cominciando a slacciarti la cintura.

“Ti amo.” Sussurri, abbassandogli i pantaloni. Devi quasi socchiudere gl’occhi quando la sua erezione, brillando, emerge alla tua vista.

“ti amo anche io.” Dice tutto d’un fiato, togliendoti i pantaloni, e senza aggiungere altro, ti morde il collo, forte, e devi fare tutto il possibile per non urlare di piacere.

Hai la sensazione che questa sarà una lunga notte.


	39. In cui l'autrice (e anche la tradruttrice) ha dovuto prendere lunghe pause dallo scrive questo capitolo per pensare seriamente a cosa stesse facendo della sua vita.

**Capitolo 39: In cui l’autrice (e anche la traduttrice) ha dovuto prendere molte pause dallo scrivere questo capitolo per pensare veramente a cosa stesse facendo della sua vita.**

* * *

 

**nota della traduttrice/traduzione di quella dell’autrice:**

TANTI AUGURI A ME! TANTI AUGURI A ME! **PRATICAMENTE SOLO SMUT** Tanti auguri a voi!  
perciò passate alla fine del capitolo se volete un minimo di trama e non volete leggere smut!

MA comunque, se ti senti troppo giovane per leggere delle smut tu DAVVERO NON DOVRESTI LEGGERE QUESTA STORIA SOLO UN PICCOLO AVVERTIMENTO, BUONA NOTTE.

 

* * *

 

Okay, ha meno vestiti di te addosso, devi notare. Molti meno, non può essere giusto. Comunque, sembra impegnato nel cambiare la situazione, sollevandoti la maglietta su per il torace e basta, beh, per togliertela del tutto dovrebbe staccare la bocca dal tuo collo, e non sembra volerlo fare. Nel frattempo, sei indifesa, e bloccata dallo sfarfallio nello stomaco e il cercare di non fare rumore. Ad un certo punto cede, dando un ultimo bacio leggero sul muscolo che ha morso, e poi facendoti uno sguardo caloroso prima di toglierti del tutto la maglietta.

Per aver puntualizzato di non aver mai fatto sesso, sembra estremamente sicuro delle sue azioni.

Gli fai un sorriso quando all’improvviso esita, andando con le braccia dietro alla tua schiena per sganciarti il reggiseno. “uh… come l’altra volta?” Chiede, facendoti un sorrisetto colpevole. Annuisci.

“Stesso concetto di base.” Cielo, meglio che lo avverti la prossima volta che metterai quello che si aggancia sul davanti. Ridacchia, annuendo, ed un momento dopo, è impegnato a far scorrere il reggiseno sulle tue braccia, fissando affamato il tuo petto nudo. “Um. Domanda?” Chiedi, sentendoti impacciata, dopo un secondo della sua ammirazione.

“hm?” Ti guarda, e prende un respiro profondo quando ti mordi il labbro – oh, gli piaceva? Dovevi annotartelo da qualche parte. Allo stesso tempo, stava facendo del lavoro ammirabile nel cercare di guardarti negl’occhi.

“Solo… sai, io sono un’umana…. e tu sei un Mostro.”

“una specie.” Ti sorride.

“Una specie.” Confermi. “Io solo… tu sei molto attratto da me, anche se sono così…?” Lasci andare il discorso facendo un gesto al tuo corpo come se spiegasse tutto. Ti fa uno sguardo divertito.

“uh. chiaramente.” Mormora, poi ti guarda un po’ scettico, e dice, “questa cosa è un po’ differente con i mostri, la maggior parte di noi non si assomiglia neanche lontanamente. a volte è veramente differente. so solo quando penso che qualcuno sia sexy, credo.” Dice con una pigra alzata di spalle. Non puoi che sorridere a quest’affermazione, e ti avvicini per baciarlo dolcemente. Si allontana per un momento “ma, uh, tu…” Dice, suonando all’improvviso ansioso. “devo dirlo, tesoro, sono molto al di là di quello con cui escono di solito gli umani…” Dice guardando alla sua gabbia toracica. Non c’avevi mai pensato seriamente. Non avevi mai pensato all’idea di uscire con un Mostro prima di lui. Ma, beh, poco dopo averlo conosciuto non riuscivi a non pensarci. Non eri neanche sicura se fosse perché avevi un debole per gli scheletri in generale, ma di sicuro avevi un debole per questo in particolare.

“Huh. Credo di essere strana, huh?” Dici tranquilla, strusciandoti di nuovo verso di lui. Dio, anche attraverso i tuoi pantaloni (abbassati il più possibile sui tuoi fianchi), era estremamente piacevole. Fa un gemito leggero, poi ti guarda. Gli fai un sorriso impudente e facendo le spallucce. “Forse non strana. Beh, forse solo un po’” Dici tutto d’un fiato, e baciandogli attentamente la mascella. “Forse anche io so solo quando penso che una persona sia sexy.” Ti sorride. “L’avevo detto a quella stronza di infermiera dal veterinario il primo giorno che ti ho incontrato, ricordi? Voglio ancora rimbalzare sulle tue ossa.” Gli rammenti, e ti sorride ancora di più.

“ho avuto una fortuna fottuta, ad innamorarmi di qualcuno come te.” Mormora.

“Beh, stai per farlo.” Lo punzecchi, alzandoti da addosso a lui e togliendoti pantaloni e mutande.

“cosa?” Dice, completamente distratto dal tuo spogliarti. “innamorarmi di te?”

“Ad avere una fortuna _fottuta_ ” Dici, e all’improvviso di fa un sorriso da lupo. Stavi pensando a cosa fare, se dovessi risalirgli sopra, o altro, quando la sua mano si intreccia sul tuo polso ancora una volta. Sussulti, poi lo guardi con rimprovero, ma ha ancora quel sorriso predatorio sulla faccia – deve sapere che ti piace essere tenuta così.

“puoi metterti sulla schiena, per favore?” Chiede, e ti domandi, di nuovo, se sia giusto che sia la sua prima volta e che comunque sembri sapere esattamente quello che sta facendo. Fai un sorriso e lo assecondi, mettendoti a letto e spostandoti finché non sei nel punto giusto, poi lo guardi.

“Sì?” Dici innocentemente, e lui fa un altro gemito, con gl’occhi che ti esaminano di nuovo. Non risponde, si muove solo sopra di te per baciarti duramente – oh la sua lingua magica contro la tua fa sparire tutta il tuo sarcasmo. Ma ha idea di quanto sia facile per lui fare questa cosa, lasciarti ad annaspare e pregando che ricominci? Una mano ossuta gioca con il tuo seno, e tu sei solo… i tuoi fianchi che cercano di avvicinarsi a lui, ed è un sollievo quando si abbassa ed hai qualcosa su cui premere. Quando si allontana da te, ha quello sguardo negl’occhi, e lasci che ti baci passando per il collo, ma quando diventa chiaro che la sua destinazione finale è tra le tue cosce, ti ribelli, prendendogli la mano.

“hm?”

“No, non posso aspettare.” Sussurri. Ti sentirai imbarazzata più tardi per questa cosa, ma in questo momento, è la verità. “Non voglio la tua lingua.” Ti guarda per un secondo, poi sorride di nuovo.

“cosa vuoi?” Dice facendo quasi le fusa.

“Te.” Dici finalmente. Il suo sorriso diventa ancora più grande, e si abbassa per baciarti, più dolcemente di quanto non abbia mai fatto, e rieccoti una pozza di umano senza speranze che lo vuole dentro di se. Fortunatamente, lui sembra essere d’accordo, perché un secondo dopo lo senti, voglioso e duro, posizionato per spingersi dentro di te, e lo shock del sentire tutta quella magia tutta insieme, ti fa fare un gemito forte. Prende un respiro profondo, cercando chiaramente di trattenere la calma a quel suono.

“ok?” Chiede.

“Sì!” Annuisci in fretta.

“posso –“

“Sì.” Oh, adori il fatto che chieda sempre, ma in questo momento non hai pazienza, e il sollievo che provi quando inizia ad entrarti dentro-

Beh, non dura molto.

Non eri preparata per così tanto, pensi, non avevi mai pensato che nulla potesse farti sentire così bene, e le tue gambe senza pensarci si avvolgono intorno a lui, spingendolo più in fondo, e poi lui fa un gemito, e non si sta ancora muovendo, e non è giusto, come può farti sentire così bene così in fretta, e tu semplicemente non puoi dargli ancora nulla, e ancora non si sta muovendo…

Sì sta muovendo.

Piagnucoli, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena, le dita che si avvolgono tra le sue costole, cercando di tenerti. Ogni movimento dentro di te sembra un fulmine, un fulmine che faceva andare a fuoco ogni parte di te nel miglior modo possibile. Quando non ti bacia le labbra o il collo o l’orecchio ha uno sguardo adorante, e incredulo negl’occhi e aveva preso un ritmo che ti avrebbe fatto diventare matta anche senza il, uh, cazzo magico.

Qualunque ricerca avesse fatto dovrebbe essere condivisa con tutti, pensi, prima che il tuo corpo soccomba agli spasmi di piacere. Fa un gemito leggero, e poi rallenta, i suoi occhi che lampeggiano su di te.

“va bene se-“

“Sì. Non ti fermare.” Riesci a dire. Sorride di nuovo, e strofina le sue labbra gentilmente sulla tua guancia – sembra che voglia farti sciogliere il cuore, non solo il corpo- e ricomincia. E Dio, il processo si ripete, altre due volte, prima che il suo sguardo diventi leggermente selvaggio. Ti senti arrancare, quasi esausta da tutta questa stimolazione, ma quando inizia ad andare più veloce, fai di tutto per non urlare. Ti stringi forte a lui e sussurri, “Ti amo, Sans,” e non riesce più a resistere.

Mormora il tuo nome e rilascia, e il tuo corpo subito reagisce, trasportandoti nella più intensa sensazione che tu abbia mai provato, come se tutti i tuoi muscoli all’improvviso urlassero *ancora*.  Lui freme dentro di te, e la sensazione di pura magia si somma e -Dio, vieni di nuovo.

È una liberazione quando si allontana, per un secondo, perché riesci appena a gestire l’intensità di ciò che è successo, e poi ti senti all’improvviso, vuota, anche con il leggero brilluccichio di magia tra le tue gambe. Sta respirando affannosamente, guardandoti, e non riesci a togliergli gl’occhi di dosso.

“ok come prima volta?” Riesce a dire con la voce roca, e lasci andare una risata, appoggiando la fronte sul suo sterno per tenertelo vicino.

“Non credo che gli esseri umani siano… progettati per sentirsi così bene” Dici con uno sbadiglio, sentendoti all’improvviso molto, molto stanca, e gli strofini col naso il collo.

“oh.” Riesci a sentire la delusione nella suo voce. “uh, la prossima volta, se vuoi, possiamo andare con più calma-“

“Non ti azzardare, scemosso.” Sussurri, con le labbra che gli baciano le vertebre del collo, e lui ha un brivido, poi sbadiglia anche lui.

“ti amo.” Sussurra. “dovremmo farci una doccia o qualcosa?”

“Mattina. Gambe non funzionano ora.” Razionalizzi, e alzi lo sguardo per vedere una faccia veramente, veramente compiaciuta – la più compiaciuta che abbia mai avuto.

“okay. mattina.” Dice, riprendendo ancora il fiato. “che ore sono?”

“Tardi.” Tiri ad indovinare, troppo esausta per girare la testa. Le tue palpebre che cominciano già a calare. “Dovremmo dormire. Paps e Frisk. Natale.” Lascia andare una risatina profonda, e ti accarezza i capelli.

“sì. ma… wow.”

“Tu lo dici.”

“vuoi rifarlo qualche volta?”

“Cazzo sì.” Ridacchi, avvicinandoti. “Domani va bene per te?”

“la mia agenda è libera.” Dice facendoti un occhiolino molto soddisfatto. “buonanotte amore. dormi bene.”

“Ti amo.” Sussurri di nuovo.

“lo so. ti amo anche io.”

 

* * *

 

 

Non ce la fai ad aspettare domani. Nelle prime ore del mattino i tuoi occhi si spalancano, la tua mente azionata dal più selvaggio, sogno sconcio che tu abbia mai fatto. Lui russa piano, ma riesci a sentirlo duro contro la tua schiena, e un tuo piccolo movimento è abbastanza per svegliarlo. Ti guarda lentamente, poi ti fa un sorriso mostrandoti i denti appuntiti, con l’occhio che si accende di blu.

“ancora?”

Annuisci, e ti appoggi contro di lui di nuovo, con le gambe che lo avvolgono.

 

* * *

 

 

Ti svegli comunque presto la mattina seguente, nonostante tutto, sentendoti indolenzita, esausta e assolutamente incantata. C’è un nano secondo in cui guardi ansiosa la porta, ma grazie a Dio, l’armadio è ancora lì. Sbadigli, guardando la luce del sole che attraversa la grande finestra, poi ti divincoli dalle braccia scheletriche che ti abbracciano possessive. Non è bene. Ora che sei sveglia, non si torna a dormire.

“Amore.” Gli sussurri in un orecchio. Beh, dove dovrebbe trovarsi un orecchio. “È Natale. Non vuoi alzarti?” Lascia andare un borbottio leggero. “Andiamo.” Cerchi di persuaderlo. “Non vuoi vedere se Babbo Natale è venuto ieri sera?” Lo punzecchi ridacchiando.

“nnn. non può essere venuto più di me.” Borbotta assonnato, e i tuoi occhi si spalancano.

“Non sapevo che potessimo fare battutacce sporche!” Rifletti ad alta voce, sentendoti sollevata, e la felicità nella tua voce gli fa aprire gl’occhi e ridacchiare. Awh, sembra più stanco di quanto tu non ti senta – e ti senti molto stanca! “Okay, okay. Resta a letto, scemosso.” Sussurri e gli dai un bacio leggero, e poi ti avvii verso la doccia, sentendoti appiccicosa e ancora sommersa di magia.

Quando ritorni dal bagno, gocciolante e appena vestita, c’è un suono di quattro pugni che battono sulla porta a darti il benvenuto.

“OSSAPIGRE! E’ ORA DEI REGALI!” Stride Papyrus.

 **“Sì, Babbo Natale non se li è portati via, hai mentito, Zio Sans!”** Ridacchi per un momento mentre cerchi un vestito, poi il tuo cervello assonnato capisce. Non avevi appena sentito il tablet di Frisk.

Avevi sentito Frisk.

Più di questo, nella tua testa, erano apparsi i segni corretti per quello che Frisk aveva appena detto. E’ come se un angolo del tuo cervello fosse stato sbloccato, come se fossi in grado di parlarlo senza nulla di più delle lezioni base!

Guardi, molto scetticamente, al tuo magico ragazzo russante e poi di nuovo la porta.

‘hai passato un bel po’ di tempo con la magia,” Aveva detto la scorsa notte, ed era vero, ma…

Oh, ti ci vorrà un bel po’ per spiegare questa cosa.


	40. In cui c'è un Natale

**Capitolo 40: In cui c’è un Natale.**

* * *

 

 **Nota della traduttrice:** Per il mio compleanno il destino ha deciso di far smettere di funzionare la mia tastiera si vede che non è contento dei capitoli decisamente PORNO che pubblico, peggio per lui io li adoro, perciò scusatemi gli errori stupidi ma non ho ancora preso la mano con la tastiera provvisoria (sono passata dalla logitech k800 a una k400+ che è più o meno la metà)

BUONA LETTURA!

Chiarimenti: Mi sono arrivate alcune domande sul perché la protagonista non abbia un nome specifico ma solo una linea, è per fare in modo che ognuno possa inserire il proprio nome e immedesimarsi o per creare in mente un suo personaggio immaginario, comunque l’autrice quando si riferisce alla protagonista la chiame sempre Reedz che una storpiatura dall’inglese “Reader” quindi se cercate fan art (ma ve lo sconsiglio per un altro paio di capitoli per evitare SPOILER GIGANTESCHI) vi consiglio di cercare Sans x Reedz o di andare direttamente sulla pagina tumblr dell’autrice (il link è sulla presentazione della storia)

* * *

 

“Sans” Ti avvicini al suo lato del letto (oh, strano, da quando ha un suo lato ufficiale?) e gli scuoti la spalla. “Ho appena sentito Frisk.”

“lo so, anche io, non sono bugiardo, ho solo detto che babbo natale avrebbe potuto riprenderseli…” Mormora Sans nel cuscino. Ti schiarisci la voce e incroci le braccia, aspettando. All’improvviso si tira su seduto. “aspetta. ripeti un attimo.” Dice con gl’occhi spalancati. Gli fai uno sguardo tagliente, e leggermente stressato.

“Ho appena. _Sentito._ Frisk. Attraverso la porta.” Dici. Ti fissa.

“… oh.” Mormora.

“E’ un normale effetto collaterale a, um…” Fai un gesto per indicare tutti e due. Fa un grande sorriso poi fa un’alzata di spalle colpevole, con gli ingranaggi nella testa che cominciano a girare.

“non che io sappia?” Ammette. “credo che avrei dovuto saperlo, sai, non siamo la prima coppia umano/mostro?” Mormora suona come se si sentisse miserabile. Prendi un respiro profondo.

“Ma… tu non sei un Mostro.” Gli ricordi.

“uh, giusto. non esattamente.” Dice, sembrando sconvolto.

“Perciò, stiamo andando alla cieca, huh?” Mormori, sedendoti a letto, e cercando di ignorare il martellare di pugni sulla tua porta mentre Papyrus urla,

“SAPPIAMO CHE SIETE SVEGLI, PIGROSSI! ANDIAMO, E’ L’ORA DEI REGALI!”

“vai giù, pap, scendiamo subito.” Dice Sans, e forse basta il tono della sua voce a far sospirare Papyrus e farlo accettare.

“HMPH. VA BENE. NON ASPETTEREMO PER SEMPRE PERO’!” insiste.

 **“sii gentile, Papyrus.”** Dice Frisk in fretta, e mandi giù un respiro. La sensazione di rumore nel tuo *cervello*, l’ondata inaspettata di segni che l’accompagna è, è… travolgente. E’ come se, a venti due anni, avessi appena capito come aprire gl’occhi per la prima volta. Tutte queste nuove informazioni sono troppe da analizzare.

“SONO SEMPRE GENTILE!” Insiste Papyrus mentre entrambi si allontano. Guardi di nuovo Sans, mordendoti il labbro. Ti sta studiando tristemente.

“merda, ________. non saprei. vedere la mia anima ieri, beh, frisk puo’ vedere le anime, non ho mai pensato che fosse strano, ma… è un grande cambiamento. ti senti bene?” Ti chiede piano. Ci pensi. “Mi sento benissimo.” Ammetti, stiracchiandoti, come se potessi rilevare qualche pecca nascosta. No, sei… beh, ancora indolenzita, ma ti senti bene. “E, intendo dire…. bene, perciò posso capire la mia cuginetta adesso.” Sorridi all’improvviso. “Dio, è qualcosa di figo vero?” Annuisce scettico. “E inoltre…” Pensi, dopo un momento. “Non è che gli umani non fossero in grado di fare magia prima, giusto? Non se ne sente spesso, mamma e papà avevano tutti questi vecchi libri che parlavano di stregoni di secoli fa, il Monte Ebott era un focolaio, giusto? Intendo dire, abbiamo messo la barriera!”

“… tutto ciò non mi rassicura in questo momento, amore.” Strascica Sans. Lo guardi, poi fai un lamento.

“Okay, brutto esempio. Era completamente senza tatto.” Ammetti. “Ma, ei, non sto diventando cattiva, guarda, stessa ________, grande idiota, solo con la capacità di tradurre, a quanto pare.” Gli prometti, Prende un respiro profondo.

“sei sicura?” Mormora. Ci pensi.

“Sì. Abbastanza sicura. Intendo dire, ei, ti avverto se noto qualcos’altro, ma…” Sussulta quando fai le spallucce. “Ei, andiamo. Sto bene, veramente.” Dici. “Vieni. Guarda.” Tocchi lo spazio accanto al tuo cuore, dove sai che si trova la tua anima. Si concentra, guardandoti attraverso, poi sospira ed annuisce, sembrando leggermente sollevato.

“ancora tu.” Sussurra. Nonostante tutto, ti senti sollevata di sentirglielo dire.

“Sì. Ancora io.” Confermi, e ti appoggi a lui. “Forse è una cosa positiva? Intendo dire, è quello che ogni bambino vuole, giusto, svegliarsi e improvvisamente, bam, sei da Hogwarts?” Ti guarda perplesso.

“um, cosa?”

“…Harry Potter?” Provi.

“di nuovo, cosa?”

“Oh mio Dio, rimedieremo più tardi.” Mormori, guardandolo, poi sospiri quando non sorride. “Non fare quella faccia, scemosso, sono sicura che vada tutto bene.” Dici in fretta, prendendo la sua mano.

“è solo che non voglio ferirti. non avevo mai pensato…” Sussurra di nuovo.

“Ei. Ei. Non sono ferita. Un po’ … un bel po’ sorpresa, tutto qui.” Dici.

“ti amo per quello che sei, però. non avevo pensato che avessi bisogno di cambiare.” Mormora, e lo guardi ad occhi socchiusi.

“Beh, guarda. Uh. Non sono del tutto sicura di cosa sono ora. Mi ami ancora?”

“ovviamente!” Dice scioccato. Gli fai un sorriso.

“Bene. Perciò, andrà tutto bene, capiremo tutto.” Ti appoggi su di lui, sentendoti estremamente conscia del fatto che sei solo in biancheria intima, e gli dai un bacio sulla fronte. Sospira.

“sai, non è un problema se dopo dai di matto.” Sussurra. “non mi arrabbio se mi dai la colpa.”

“Non sono arrabbiata. Ho… um, i superpoteri, ora! E’ figo!” Razionalizzi. “mhm. e ora come spiegheremo i tuoi ‘superpoteri’ agl’altri?” Mormora con un pizzico di luce dietro gl’occhi. Gli sorridi.

“Io non saprei. Fai roba scientifica. Hm? Forse il farmi capire Frisk è il tuo regalo per me per Natale” Lascia andare una risatina.

“pensi che funzionerà?”

 

* * *

 

 

“P-perciò Sans ha fatto-” Inizia Alphys, guardandoti ad occhi stretti.

“-scienza.” Si intromette Sans.

“Scienza.” Lo assecondi.

“E ora riesci a capire Frisk.” Dice Undyne dubbiosa. Siete tutti affollati intorno all’albero e la pila di regali, e tu avevi, con riluttanza, lanciato la bomba. Beh, dovevi farlo. Non potevi semplicemente far finta di non riuscire a sentire Frisk.

“Sì! Un bellissimo regalo di Natale, vero?” Dici, troppo entusiasta. Frisk, essendo un’anima innocente, è d’accordo fin dal profondo del cuore.

“ **Sì!”** Segna in fretta. “ **Grazie mille, Zio Sans! E’ fichissimo!”** Senti il tuo sorriso che cresce un po’ stanco, e Sans abbluisce leggermente.

“uh, non è nulla, amica.”

“Papyrus!” Dici, molto in fretta, certa che stiano per arrivare altre domande. “Non vuoi aprire i tuoi regali?”

“Sì! SONO STATO MOLTO PAZIENTE PERCHE’ SONO UN ADULTO E DEVO ESSERE DI BUON ESEMPIO PER FRISK E GHOST!” Papyrus, che non era stato molto paziente, cullando con insistenza Ghost di fronte all’albero. Sorridi.

“Beh, Papyrus, perché non lasci che mi prenda cura di Ghost mentre tu inizi?” Dice Asgore, studiando il gatto con interesse. Toriel gli sorride per un secondo, poi distoglie lo sguardo, con aria imbarazzata, mentre Papyrus passa con cautela il gatto. Asgore lo cinge con le braccia con grande premura mentre Papyrus si fionda sui regali.

“____________! Ei, Grazie!” Dice Undyne, scartando l’acquario che avevi scelto accuratamente per lei. “Ei, guarda, dolcezza, avremo le nostre Waterfall a casa una volta che avrò preso qualche pesce!” Alphys fa un’enorme sorriso ad Undyne, poi si abbassa quando Papyrus e Frisk iniziano a far lottare le loro action figures sopra la sua testa; Frisk si era arrampicata sul bracciolo della sedia dove si trovava Alphys.

“Frisk, stai attenta alla testa di Alphys!” Dici, e ti senti tutti gl’occhi addosso prima di realizzare di aver parlato in quel tono speciale, solo per Frisk. Poi Undyne ridacchia, buttandosi di nuovo sulla sua pila di regali, e realizzi che dovresti iniziare a scartare la tua. Cielo, non avevi mai ricevuto così tanti regali, pensi, allungando la gamba per avvicinartene uno. Ed erano anche tutti pensati benissimo! Papyrus ti aveva regalato un nuovo set di ciotole per Ghost, disegnati per i gatti anziani che non riescono più ad abbassarsi tanto. Undyne ed Alphys si erano unite per regalarti uno stereo personalizzato per qualunque nuova auto sceglierai – Alphys ridacchia quando lo apri, e ti promette che ti aiuterà a montarlo, il che significa che è molto di più di un normale stereo. Lesser Dog trotterella verso di te e ti lascia un pezzo di corda sul grembo, un pezzo di corda che era stato nella sua bocca per tutta la giornata e sembrava più un gioco per lui, ma… ei, è il pensiero che conta, e lui è felicissimo del regalo che gli hai fatto: dei bocconcini al burro d’arachidi e una grattata dietro le orecchie. Mettaton, oh, lui ti ha regalato quello che sembrava un intero guardaroba, andando su roba di importazione con borse e scarpe di design e vestiti firmati, quando apri i suoi regali dice,

“I miei amici stilisti, cara, gli faresti un’enorme favore se li indossassi, sei un’icona ora!”

Toriel e Frisk si erano unite per regalarti una serie di nuove decorazioni fatte a mano, un’enorme impronta e una piccola con le parole “Cugina” e “Zia” scritte a mano. “Le avete fatte ieri?!” Dici incredula, e entrambe ti sorridono.

“Volevamo regalarti qualcosa per essere sicure che ti ricordassi quest’anno.” Spiega Toriel, e sospiri felice, allungandoti verso Frisk per abbracciarla. Lo tollera per un momento, abbracciandoti di rimando, poi ridacchia e sguscia via, buttandosi sulla sua pila e rimanendo ad occhi spalancati quando scarta il libro di Calvin & Hobbes che gli hai regalato – la felicità senza parole ti trapana il cervello per un secondo, così felice che fa quasi male, ma già ti sei abituata. Non che il tuo esserti abituata fermasse il tuo fidanzato super preoccupato dallo stringerti la mano e sussurrare,

“ancora ok?” Sorridi, avvolgendogli intorno il braccio, e annuisci.

“Perfetto.” Lo rassicuri, e gli dai un bacio sulla guancia, ignorando il piccolo “awww” proveniente da Alphys.

Il regalo di Asgore -ehm, Babbo Natale- è una sorpresa, ma assolutamente adorabile. E’ un libro antico, e quando lo apri, realizzi immediatamente cos’è: Un bestiario illustrato di tutti gli animali e Mostri che vivevano in acqua. Doveva essere stato fatto centinaia di anni fa, dato che riesci a vedere l’età dal giallore delle pagine e dalla rilegatura logora. I colori dell’inchiostro, però, sono più brillanti e vividi di qualsiasi altra cosa tu abbia mai visto.

“Asgore…” Dici. “Questo è… è troppo!”

(Sans si irrigidisce, e riesci a sentire la gelosia che si irradia)

“Non è nulla. Ho detto a Babbo Natale che ti sarebbe piaciuto.” Dice, con una scintilla negl’occhi. Ghost è rilassato tra le sue braccia, totalmente spaparanzato e facendo le fusa come un motore ingolfato. “Dopotutto, Il tuo ragazzo e Papyrus mi hanno detto così tanto sull’acquario dove lavori e di quanto conosci gl’animali, e ho pensato che Babbo Natale potesse aiutarti ad incrementare la tua conoscenza.” Prendi un respiro profondo, e annuisci.

“Hai pensato bene.” Mormori, girando con molta cautela una pagina. Wow.

“L’HO DETTO IO AD ASGORE, SANS PARLA APPENA A LAVORO, A MENO CHE NON DEBBA!” Dice Papyrus emergendo da una pila di carta scartata, e poi rimmergendosi.

“il mio dopo.” Dice Sans in fretta, e tu ridi.

“Non ne ho più nessun’altro oltre a tuo, amore. Si lascia il meglio per ultimo, giusto?” Lo punzecchi, con un enorme sorriso e accetti il suo pacchetto. Quando lo apri, lo fissi per un secondo, confusa. Sembra un telefonino di ultima generazione, il che è meraviglioso ma-

“è un Monster phone” Spiega in fretta Sans. “ultimo modello. fa tutti i tipi di cose fiche, guarda-“ Preme un bottone, c’è un flash di luce, e poi boom, nell’aria davanti a te c’è un inventario di tutte le cose che possiedi. “prendi qualcosa. uh, qualcosa di piccolo.” Dice in fretta, e tu rimani ad occhi spalancati, poi selezioni un libro che sai di aver lasciato sul comodino. C’è un altro flash, ed è sul tuo grembo.

“Cooooosaaaaa.” Esclami, fissando il libro, poi guardando in alto per sorridere a Sans. “Porca…. Vacca.” Correggi il tuo linguaggio in fretta, ricordandoti di Frisk e Paps. “Sans, questo è… WOW.”

Alphys e Sans si danno un cinque alle tue spalle. Mettaton si schiarisce la gola, poi Sans fa un sospiro ridacchiando e da un cinque anche al Robot. Fai un sorriso a tutti e tre, sentendoti emozionata, e abbracci il tuo ragazzo. “e in più ora puoi chiamare frisk.” Aggiunge, impassibile, nel tuo orecchio. Lo guardi ad occhi sbarrati, poi sbuffi, realizzando che ieri sera non volendo avevate rovinato un’enorme parte del regalo.

“Beh, bene, allora non abbiamo mentito del tutto.” Gli mormori di rimando, alzandoti. “Andiamo. Ti devo mostrare il tuo regalo.”

Fai cenno con la testa alle scale, e Undyne fa un ridolino. Alzi gli occhi al cielo guardandola – seriamente?! – e dici “Voi potrete vederlo tra un secondo, voglio che lui lo veda per primo.”

“non dovevi prendermi nulla.” Mormora, alzandosi. Lo guardi male, e lui ridacchia riluttante e ti prende per mano. “okay. fammi vedere.”

E lo fai, salendo una, due, tre rampe di scale, finché non siete all’apice della villa, il quarto piano, davanti ad una porta chiusa a chiave. Prendi un respiro profondo, poi metti una mano in tasca e gli passi la chiave.

“non mi ero accorto che questo posto aveva… beh, sì, ci sono quattro file di finestre, contando quelle sulla parte più stretta…” Dice. “è l’attico?”

“Non esattamente.” Dici piano, e lo guardi mentre gira la chiave nella serratura. Oh se c’era un posto in cui non eri entrata da quando i tuoi genitori erano morti, è qui, pensi, sentendo lo scricchiolio della porta mentre la spinge ed entra.

“porca puttana.” Mormora, con gli occhi spalancati, mentre si guarda introno nella grande, stanza tonda che aveva scoperto. E’ il laboratorio dei tuoi genitori, ovviamente, la loro gioia e orgoglio, nascosta nella cupola della casa come una corona. Sans è senza parole, mentre entra, gli occhi spalancati. Ci sono macchinari – oh Dio, ci sono tantissimi macchinari qui su, pronti ad essere riportati alla vita, e anche se sai che molti sono vecchi, sai anche che molti erano all’avanguardia rispetto ai loro tempi.

E ci sono libri, scaffali e scaffali, tutti alti fino al soffitto e tutti pieni allo stracolmo. Questi non sono i libri di scuola dei tuoi genitori, questi sono i libri che usavano per il loro lavoro, pesantemente sottolineati.

Nel centro della stanza, perfettamente al centro, puntato alla finestra circolare sul tetto, c’è un enorme costosissimo telescopio.

E su tutte le pareti, facendo eccezione per quella da cui siete entrati ci sono finestre; è quasi un panorama completo, che ti lascia vedere il mare, la terra e il cielo, ovunque tu voglia guardate.

Sans è congelato, facendo mente locale di tutto. Rimane immobile, tranne che per la testa che si guarda intorno, per tanto, tanto tempo.

“Va… va bene?” Devi chiedere alla fine.

“________.” La sua voce è quasi rotta dall’emozione. “Santo Cielo …. oh…” Si gira, con il fiatone e si avvicina per baciarti, stringendoti forte e rifiutandosi di lasciarti andare. Quando finalmente si allontana (fregandosene del fatto che stai annaspando, tu inutile pezzo di specie umana) Sta sorridendo come non lo hai mai visto prima. “questa è la cosa più fantastica che qualcuno mi abbia mai… sei sicura che… wow.” Dice, guardandosi di nuovo intorno per la stanza. Gli sorridi lentamente, sentendo un brillio estremamente soddisfatto in quella che cominci a riconoscere come la tua, beh, anima.

“Ho fatto bene quindi?” Chiedi piano. La sua bocca si spalanca, guardandoti incredulo.

“cazzo sì!” Mormora finalmente, baciandoti di nuovo, e riesci a sentire la gioia che si irradia dal centro del suo petto, sotto la sua gabbia toracica, e quasi immediatamente riesci a capirlo, capisci il perché era interessato a toccare la tua anima. Sentire così chiaramente quanto fosse felice, essere in grado di riconoscerlo, è intossicante anche a distanza, e non riesci a non pensare che se fossi solo leggermente più vicina-

No, non ancora. È ancora schioccato dal fatto che a quanto pare … ugh, non c’è un modo carino per dirlo… Che a quanto pare ti abbia fottuto fino ad uno stato di conoscenza nuovo, decidi. E a quanto pare, questo include anche l’essere conscia delle anime, quando ci pensi. Meglio aspettare. Lascia che si abitui prima all’idea.

“buon natale” Mormora, guardandoti con sguardo serio. “questo è uno dei più belli… oh cielo, non vedo l’ora di farlo vedere a papyrus, penso che metterò il mio sasso domestico proprio qui-“ Si allontana da te, un bimbo in un negozio di caramelle, cominciando ad osservare tutte le differenti cose in giro per il laboratorio. “questa cosa fa?!” Dice tambureggiando su una delle macchine.

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea.” Ammetti.

“lo scoprirò!!” Dice entusiasta. “oh cielo….. oh cielo!”

E per una volta capisci, quella merda sdolcinata che hai sentito tantissime volte nei film o nelle serie TV. Vederlo felice è il più bel regalo che avresti mai potuto ricevere.

 


	41. In cui Mettaton ed Alphys indipendentemente e privatamente considerano di trasferirsi per sempre.

**Capitolo 41: In Cui Alphys e Mettaton indipendentemente e privatamente considerano di trasferirsi per sempre.**

* * *

 

 **Nota della traduttrice:** Sappiate che è solo grazie a voi lettori se trovo la forza di tradurre e di staccare un po’ dalle lunghe giornate, grazie mille a tutti voi che con le recensioni positive ed i messaggi mi spronate a non lasciar perdere (((anche se l’autrice comincia a distruggermi in cuore con dei colpi di scena assurdi, nessuno SPOILER anche perché è veramente 100 capitoli più avanti di noi quindi è veramente inutile farvi spoiler gratuiti)))

Ps: questo capitolo è così FLUFF che mi fa male il cuore.  
Buona lettura!

 

* * *

 

 

Sans quando è felice è una forza della natura. E’ una cosa meravigliosa da guardare. Normalmente è così rilassato, così pacato, così… beh, sai che parola userebbe Papyrus, ma pigro o no, in questo momento è solo… Carico! Ti abbraccia altre due volte tra una guardata di libri e una studiata all’enorme telescopio.

“pensi che riusciremo a vedere qualche altro pianeta con questo?” Ti chiede, e tu sorridi.

“Sicuro. Lo facevamo sempre quando ero bambina. Hai mai visto gli anelli di Saturno? O le macchie rosse su Giove?” Ti guarda ad occhi spalancati per un secondo, poi molto lentamente scuote la testa.

“no.” Sussurra. “davvero pensi, che con questo…” Guarda di nuovo il telescopio, e tu sorridi ancora.

“So che si può” Gli prometti. “Sta sera ti farò vedere, va bene? Se il cielo è limpido?” Prende un lungo respiro esitando, poi annuisce, con un aria… beh, angosciata. Lo guardi accigliata, cercando di capire cosa gli dia fastidio. “Non dobbiamo farlo per forza se non vuoi, Sans.” Dici piano, e lui scuote in fretta la testa.

“no! no. è solo…” Sta guardando di nuovo la stanza, poi il telescopio, poi te, e mormora, “continuo a pensare che mi crollerà il pavimento sotto i piedi quando meno me lo aspetto, sai, che in un batter d’occhio mi ritrovi di nuovo nel laboratorio di mio padre nell’Underground facendo sempre le stesse cose…” Ingoia l’aria preoccupato solo all’ idea, poi ti guarda serio. “è solo che sono veramente felice.” Mormora, indifeso, e non puoi che confortarlo, avvicinandoti a lui e baciandolo sulla sommità del cranio. Ti sorride, ma all’improvviso, lo vedi, sotto la felicità, nei suoi occhi c’è pura preoccupazione.

“Che ti è successo Sans?” Sussurri. “Perché pensi che le cose non rimarranno così?” Si guarda intorno poi sospira.

“conosci la barriera.” Inizia.

“Sì. Molto bene.” Mormori seccamente.

“sai che nulla poteva scappare” Dice, e realizzi che una delle sue spiegazioni, quel tipo che sospetti riadatti nella sua testa per essere in grado di dirtela, come un professore che spiega ad uno studente. Oh, sarebbe un professore estremamente sex-

Non è questo il punto, ________.

“Giusto. Neanche tu.” Dici, e lui scopre i denti in un sorriso.

“esattamente. guarda, di tutti i mostri lì sotto, però, non ero il più forte. è che… non saprei. intendo dire, letteralmente, non so tutta la storia. credo che forse frisk la sappia. sono più che sicuro che frisk sappia più di quanto io saprò mai… guarda, tutto ciò che so è questo, quando la barriera era ancora in piedi, c’era una forza, c’era qualcosa, qualcosa di … oscuro.” Dice, le luci nei suoi occhi distanti. “non lo so. ho delle teorie, ma… veramente non lo so. so solo…” Fa una pausa, scuotendo la testa. “qualsiasi cosa fosse lì sotto poteva … _giocare_ con il tempo. tipo, io posso farlo un pochino, ora che ci penso. posso trovarmi in un posto un paio di secondi prima di quanto dovrei, anche con, uh, con le porte.” Aspetta un tuo sguardo scioccato, e sembra leggermente deluso quando annuisci e basta.

“Oh!” Dici, facendo le spallucce, “Umm, mi avevi già parlato dello spazio e del tempo prima d’ora. Non avevo realizzato, che quando fai un buco nello spazio… Immagino che tu abbia un piccolo margine per scegliere _quando_ uscirai, non solo dove.” Ti guarda sospettoso, poi fa le spallucce.

“okay. la prendi decisamente … troppo bene, amore, ma sì.” Mormora, chiaramente scioccato dal fatto che tu non stia dando di matto. Neanche tu sei del tutto sicura sul perché tu non stia dando di matto, o facendo altre domande, è solo che tutto d’un tratto sembra ovvio, sì il tempo e lo spazio dovevano essere legati in qualche modo.

Ti sta ancora studiando, ma alla fine, si schiarisce la voce. “ad ogni modo, sì ho un paio di secondi di scarto quando creo una porta. qualunque cosa fosse lì sotto, però riusciva a fare un buco nel tempo allo stesso modo in cui io lo faccio nello spazio. capito?” Controlla. Non sei sicura di aver capito, ma annuisci… “ e quella cosa… quelle cosa erano… non riesco ad immaginare che tipo di anima dovesse… dovessero avere. Avevano fatto di tutto. tutto ciò che era terribile solo da immaginare.” Sussurra. “non mi ha mai mostrato la sua faccia, ma sono abituato al tempo che si sgretola, riesco a ricordare alcune parti, soprattutto alla fine della linea temporale. credo di essere sopravvissuto a molte di quelle cose.” Mormora. “tante. e amore, le cose che hanno fatto, le cose che ricordo… hanno fatto male a tutti i miei amici. si sono intrufolati dentro frisk e l’hanno indossata come un costume. ha ucciso…” Si ferma, respirando rumorosamente. “non importa. non importa.” Dice a se stesso piano, scuotendo la testa.

“Dio… Sans, sono così…” Per una volta sei senza parole, con la testa che rimbalza tra i vari concetti che non riesci ad articolare. Finalmente ti fa un sorriso stanco.

“tua cugina, però. lei deve aver visto ripartire tutto quanto me. non so. forse no. forse… forse hanno fatto tutto giusto, solo una volta. come il ghost-buster in quel film.”

“Ricomincio Da Capo.” Lo correggi, poi hai un brivido, sentendoti completamente indelicata. Lui però annuisce, con aria grata.

“esattamente! sì. esattamente. l’ho visto in televisione una notte a casa di alphys. sai qual è la cosa terribile?” Ti fa un sorriso appuntito che, per una volta, non ti fa sciogliere. Anzi, ti fa quasi sussultare. “quel film finisce, e la suonano di nuovo, la stessa canzone alla radio, due giorni di seguito. è terribile vero?” Sussurra, e tu annuisci, cercando di capire come debba essere trovarsi nei panni di Sans. (beh, nella sua tuta blu.) Pensando a come doveva essere stato orribile per lui, anche se non riesce a ricordare ogni singolo giorno che ha rivissuto. “comunque. non so quanti tentativi ci sono voluti, quanti frisk se ne ricordi, ma quando la barriera è caduta… non sappiamo esattamente cosa sia successo, solo che tutto d’un tratto la ragazzina era fuori e la barriera era aperta, e qualsiasi cosa stesse giocando con il tempo aveva smesso.” Sussurra lui. “non so perché, non so come, e la ragazzina evita il discorso quando glielo chiedevo. ormai non glielo chiedo quasi mai. è passato più di un anno.” Sussurra. “ma ancora ci penso, quasi tutte le sere… e se tutto ricominciasse da capo? e se quella cosa fosse qui fuori adesso? e se gli umani avessero avuto ragione a costruire la barriera, per tenere quella cosa intrappolata lì sotto?” Dice, e tu rabbrividisci.

“Amore, mi dispiace.” Mormori. “Non riesco ad immaginare come sia vivere una cosa del genere. Non posso. Intendo dire… è un vero incubo. No, è peggio…” Sospira leggermente, poi ti abbraccia per la vita di nuovo, appoggiando la testa sulla tua spalla.

“è solo che non voglio perdere tutto questo. o te. soprattutto te. sono così fottutamente felice.” Dice piano, e tu gli accarezzi la schiena, cercando di rassicurarlo.

“Andrà tutto bene.” Sussurri. “Sei fuori adesso. E’ passato molto tempo senza che riaccadesse, giusto?”

“giusto.”

“E’ finita. La barriera lascia che tutto diventi marcio, ma è finita. Sei autorizzato ad essere felice, Sans.” Lo rassicuri. “E faremo in modo che nessuno si faccia più male. Prenderemo un giorno alla volta. Ce la possiamo fare.” Scuote la testa.

“non voglio un giorno per volta. voglio _tanto tempo.”_ Dice, suonando determinato, poi ti guarda con la faccia da cane bastonato. “lo so. troppo presto. sto correndo troppo con te, amore.”

“No, no, non sta-“

“sì lo sto facendo.” Dice, dispiaciuto, e tu vuoi soltanto che ritorni il Sans felice, quello che voleva guardare tutti i libri e il telescopio e i becher graduati. “so che lo sto facendo. è solo… credo che diventerei matto, ad aspettare, di dirti quello che provo.” Sussurra. “non è giusto da parte mia. so di sicuro che tu sei l’unica persona di cui ho bisogno e che amo. ti ho toccato l’anima.”

“Qui-“ Inizi, poi prendi un respiro. “Quindi i mostri non lo fanno spesso?” Fa una piccola risata.

“veramente no. in attacco, quando i bambini giocano, sicuro, possiamo toccarle con la magia. alcuni di noi riescono a fare magie per cambiargli il colore per un piccolo periodo di tempo, è allucinante, dovresti vedere quello che fa alphys…. ma questo è completamente differente dal toccare veramente.”

“Come?” Chiedi piano.

“toccare, non con la magia, fisicamente, è… ci vuole molta fiducia.” Dice lentamente. “ti dice molto sull’altra persona. mi ha detto molto su di te. mi ha detto che non ci sarà mai un momento in cui non sarò innamorato di te.” Dice, guardando per terra.

Oh, beh, wow. Se questo è vero, è… è una cosa grande. E’ una cosa veramente grande. ESTREMENTE grande. E’ così enorme che non sai cosa fare con un’informazione del genere. Vede il tuo sguardo e scuote la testa.

“lo so. lo so. troppo in fretta. so che è una pazzia, è solo…”

“Ti fidi di me?” Ti senti dire. Ti guarda ad occhi spalancati.

“implicitamente.” Dice piano, ma chiaramente sta dicendo la verità.

“Allora… posso provare? A toccare la tua?” Balbetti, rossa, imbarazzata e speranzosa. Ti studia ad occhi stretti.

“pensi di riuscirci?” Sussurra, ci pensi per un secondo ed annuisci.

“Credo… credo di sì, penso forse in questo momento posso riuscirci.” Sussurri. Ti appoggia la fronte sulla spalla per un attimo, poi fa un passo indietro.

“okay, un passo per volta. riesci a vederla?” Mormora. Scuoti la testa, poi mormori,

“Ma riesco a sentirla. E’ proprio qui vero?” Tocchi il centro del suo petto, strizzando gl’occhi, e lui ridacchia ed annuisce.

“sì. proprio lì. okay…. concentrati su quella sensazione. non guardare con gl’occhi. concentrati con la tua mente. allo stesso modo in cui senti frisk, riesci a sentirmi?” Ti chiede, e tu ti mordi un labbro e ti concentri…

Ma non succede nulla. Rimani lì per un po’, provando e riprovando, ma non riesci a capire quello che devi fare.

“Mi dispiace.” Mormori finalmente. “Credo di non riuscirci…”

“ei. ei. tutto bene.” Dice, è ti bacia dolcemente. “vuoi davvero farlo?”

“Sì!” Dici tutto d’un fiato. “Voglio sapere quello che sai! Voglio conoscerti come mi conosci tu, perché ti amo!” Ti sorride e ti abbraccia.

“ti amo anche io” Ti mormora nell’orecchio. “non avrei mai pensato di tenere in questo modo a qualcun altro oltre a pap. ora, immaginare la mia vita senza di te è…”

“Non accadrà.” Lo rassicuri, sentendoti un po’ spaventata di fare questa promessa a questo Mostro che conosci da poco, ma del quale sei innamorata con tutta te stessa.

“bene.” Dice stringendoti, poi guarda verso la porta. “ei, stanno tutti salendo qui sopra, li sento sulle scale.”

“Possiamo provaci un’altra volta, con la tua anima?” Chiedi in fretta e lui annuisce alla stessa velocità.

“quando vuoi.” Ti promette, e ti bacia ancora una volta prima di allontanarsi per andare verso la porta e chiamarli, “ei, ragazzi, qui su, impazzirete quando lo vedrete!”

Ti stai ancora riprendendo dalle emozioni di poco fa, ma quando Papyrus entra con gli occhi spalancati e comincia a girare con dei gridolini, devi sorridere, soprattutto quando arriva a grandi passi nella tua direzione per abbracciarti, sollevandoti da terra.

“GRAZIE MILLE, UMANA! QUESTA SARA’ LA STANZA PREFERITA DI MIO FRATELLO!” Dice, così felice per Sans, che non puoi che fare un enorme dolce sorriso. Aw, adori anche Papyrus. Gli dai una pacca sulla spalla quando ti poggia a terra, e guardi la porta, aspettando che gli altri arrivino.

“W-wow.” Alphys entra con un’aria stupefatta. “Mettaton, vieni qui!” Urla un secondo dopo. Mettaton fa un lamento ma sale gl’ultimi due gradini, e tutta la sua l’altezzosità cade quando entra nel laboratorio.

“… Cielo.” Mormora. Sans si sta appoggiando su un bancone, sembrando estremamente soddisfatto di sé stesso ora.

“oh. sì. ______ mi ha regalato un laboratorio per natale.” Dice con nonchalance.

E’ possibile che il miglior regalo che tu gli abbia mai fatto, però, siano i due sguardi ingelositi di Alphys e Mettaton. Non avevi mai- beh, no l’ _avevi_ visto più soddisfatto di se stesso. Ma questo sguardo ci arriva veramente vicino.

“E’ irreale.” Annuncia Alphys.

“Ci sono così tante…” Mormora Mettaton

“sì.” Sans fa un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

“POSSIAMO GUARDARE DAL TELESCOPIO?!” Urla Papyrus, eccitato, rovinando il momento di silenzio.

“Sì lo faremo Paps.” Gli prometti. “Sta sera, okay? Non voglio che ti faccia male agl’occhi guardando ora.”

“Gli farebbe male agl’occhi se guardasse ora?” Riflette Mettaton, e quando Sans lo guarda male, aggiunge.

“Sta sera! Devo dire che sono ansioso!”

“S-sarebbe la perfetta chiusura del Natale.” Concorda Alphys. “Ma… ______, Undyne ti vuole di sotto, dice di non sapere come si cucini un uccello morto.”

“Uh, credo stia parlando del tacchino.” Dici apprensiva. “Sicuro, andiamo giù ad aiutarla.” Cominci ad avviarti verso la porta dopo Papyrus, Alphys e Mettaton (gli ultimi due che mormoravano di come alcuni scheletri avessero tutte le fortune) quando ti accorgi, che Sans è rimasto leggermente indietro. Ti giri e gli fai un sorriso. “Vuoi rimanere qui a vedere tutte le cose, scemosso?” Gli offri.

“davvero? non ti importa?” Chiede. Scuoti la testa.

“Cero che no! Questo spazio è tuo adesso, voglio che te lo goda!”

“dio, ti amo.” Ripete di nuovo. “la migliore fidanzata del mondo.”

Mentre sei a metà delle scale, ripensi a tutto ciò che ti ha detto, e sai che lo pensa davvero. Pensa che ti amerà per sempre. Pensa che sei la migliore fidanzata dal mondo.

Beh, E’ difficile non sentirti soddisfatta di te stessa, dopotutto.


	42. In cui Undyne realizza che non sei un coniglietto di zucchero

**Capitolo 42: In cui Undyne realizza che non sei un coniglietto di zucchero.**

* * *

 

 **nota della traduttrice:** Sto traducendo questo capitolo mentre parlo con la scrittrice, è un’esperienza meravigliosa (se non fosse che ha appena lanciato una bomba enorme su tutti i fan ma vabbene la vedrete tra 110 capitoli)

Buona lettura.

* * *

 

 

Undyne è sola nella cucina, guardando dubbiosa il tacchino crudo sulla teglia. Mettaton trotta in cucina insieme a te, ma Undyne scuote la testa lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Fuori.” Gli dice. “Abbiamo bisogno di un po’ di tempo tra donne”

Mettaton alza lentamente un sopracciglio. “Che cattiveria.” Pronuncia, mandando indietro i capelli, e poi con un suono indignato se ne va. Gli sorridi, poi fai un cenno al tacchino.

“Hai bisogno di una mano?”

“Per favore?” Mormora. “So cucinare solo pesce e spaghetti. Questo è un nuovo tipo di animale morto.” Hai un brivido.

“Credo che voi Mostri non mangiaste così tanta carne, huh, prima di uscire dall’Underground?” Dici, avvicinandoti al tacchino e controllando che il forno sia acceso. Undyne scuote la testa.

“No. Intendo dire, mangiavo tanto pesce e lumache. E ora ho tipo, tutto.” Dice.

“Oh, davvero?” La punzecchi, trovando il ripieno che Papyrus aveva preparato ieri e prendendo un grembiule da cucina – non vale la pena rovinare il tuo bel vestito. “Sai che ci sono posti dove fanno gli alligatori fritti?”

“Oh mio Dio, veramente?” Dice, con l’occhio che si spalanca un pochino. “Possiamo andarci? Oh cielo, è così fico!”

“Certo, ne troveremo uno. Anche a me piacerebbe provarlo. Credo che mamma e papà me l’abbiano fatto assaggiare quando ero bambina ma… sai, non sono più avventurosa come una volta.” Ridacchi e cominci a riempire il tacchino. fa una risata nasale. “Cosa? ________, sei stata così avventurosa nell’ultimo mese…”

“Okay, okay.” Ridi. “Forse è solo che non mi potevo permettere roba interessante fino a poco fa. Devo dire che avere dei coinquilini aiuta molto con la spesa. Sei sicura che tu ed Alphys non vi vogliate trasferire?” Chiedi innocentemente, alzando un sopracciglio. Undyne fa un sorriso.

“oh, sicuro, ora dici così. Ma, considerando quanto andate di corsa tu e Sans, sarete sposati il prossimo martedì, perciò-“

“Undyne!” Ti lamenti, alzando gl’occhi al cielo, poi sospiri. “Sta… Sta andando tutto abbastanza veloce, vero?” Ti sta guardando con attenzione, e capisce che c’è della tensione nella tua voce.

“Sì. Ma… come ti ho detto. Tempo di guerra. Le persone legano in fretta quando sentono che l’intero mondo è contro di loro.” Ti rassicura. “Ma… tu sei felice, giusto? Sei felice con Sans, anche se sta andando tutto così in fretta? Perché se hai bisogno di qualcuno che gli dica ti indietreggiare, lo farò io, Ti guardo le spalle sfigata!”

“No, no, fidati, sono estasiata.” Dici, con molta difficoltà a restare con una faccia seria mentre la tua mano è dentro un tacchino freddo e viscido. Undyne ti sorride.

“Perciò tutto okay?” Controlla. “Intendo dire, non ti sposare martedì prossimo, ho delle cose da fare, ma-“

“ah… ah.” Dici, poi ti mordi il labbro. “Posso chiederti una cosa? Una cosa da Mostri?” Ti guarda dubbiosa, e dice,

“Credo che quello sguardo sulla tua faccia dovrebbe cominciare a spaventarmi. L’ultima volta che lo avevi ho ricevuto una lezione sui preservativi.” Cominci a ridere, e poi una volta finito di riempire il tacchino ti lavi le mani.

“Povera Undyne che ha dovuto ascoltare una lezione sul come sia rivoltante il sesso degli umani.” La punzecchi. “Puoi aiutarmi a metterlo al forno per favore?” Ti sorride e apre la porta del forno, e tu fatichi per infilarci l’enorme animale dentro e poi gli fai un cenno per fargli chiudere la porta. “Okay. Ora dobbiamo solo irrorarlo di salsa ogni mezz’ora o giù di lì. Non è così difficile.” Fai un cenno al tacchino. “Bene, dovremmo bere vino o caffè?”

“Perché non entrambi? Mischiamoli!” Dice entusiasta Undyne, ed hai un brivido.

“Caffè.” Decidi, e prepari una tazza per te ed Undyne, poi ti siedi sul bancone. “Non so se è una domanda scortese, scusa. Ma, uhm, tu ed Alphys vi siete mai… toccate le anime?” Chiedi. Undyne ti guarda ad occhi spalancati, con le guance che si colorano leggermente.

“E’ abbastanza personale, ma… beh, sì, una volta le ho lasciato toccare la mia. Abbastanza di recente, in realtà, per il nostro anniversario.” Dice a bassa voce, poi aggiunge “O intendi dire, con la magia, perché in quel caso l’ho fatto tante volte, le ho insegnato a fare uno scudo-“

“No, no, intendevo nel primo modo.” Ammetti, sentendoti imbarazzata senza essere sicura del perché. “E’ solo che, beh, okay, Sans ha toccato la mia-“

“COSA.” Sputacchia Undyne, spruzzando caffè ovunque. “Intendo dire, c’è l’andare di corsa e poi c’è… Ti ha almeno spiegato cosa stava succedendo? Cioè, _______! Alphys non lascia che tocchi la sua e la conosco da sempre! E’…, E’ una cosa PRIVATA! Dimmi che ti ha spiegato quello che ha fatto!” Ti chiede. Hai un brivido, pensando a in che guaio hai cacciato Sans.

“In realtà… No. Puoi abbassare la voce?” Sussurri. “Non voglio che nessun’altro… senta, è stato l’impeto del momento. Abbiamo avuto una serata veramente intensa.”

“Cosa, la notte scorsa?”

“Uh, no. Beh, la notte scorsa è stata… heh, intensa, ma no, è stata la sera in cui Paula era andata in TV, c’erano dei paparazzi che stavano facendo foto nel mio giardino e Sans ha aperto un portale per l’inferno e ce li ha buttati dentro e ho dovuto convincerlo a riportarli indietro, e poi mi aveva raccontato di come fosse avere Gaster come padre e la situazione era veramente intensa, e la mia anima era… sai, fuori, e lui era agitato quanto me e mi ha chiesto se poteva toccarla e io gli ho detto di sì perché mi sembrava la cosa giusta…” Balbetti. Undyne prende un respiro profondo.

“Wow.” Dice finalmente.  “Okay. Va bene, wow. Possiamo parlare di alcune cose dopo ma…” Ti studia. “Stai bene? non ti ha fatto male o nulla del genere, giusto?”

“Uh, no. E’ stata l’esperienza più intensa che io abbia mai provato, ma… è stato bellissimo, Undyne.” Sussurri, ripensando a quel momento. “Ero… Mi sono sentita meglio di quanto… Intendo dire, mi ama così tanto, e io… mi sono sentita come se tutto tornasse al suo posto, tutti i pezzi di me stessa che avevo perso, tutto assieme. Mi sono sentita come se fossi stata liberata di tutte quelle ferite che non sapevo di avere. Sono scoppiata a piangere, e ha smesso quasi subito perché pensava di avermi fatto del male, ma era totalmente il contrario…” Mormori, con le guance rosso fuoco. “E poi, Dio, ieri ho visto la sua per un secondo, e poi oggi riesco a parlare con Frisk e vorrei solo farlo sentire come mi sono sentita io, voglio che sappia quello che provo, e so che sta andando tutto di fretta, ma…” Ti sta guardando in modo tenero, non più nel panico quando realizza quanto sei rimasta soddisfatta dall’esperienza.

“Ti ama, huh?” Mormora, e tu annuisci.

“Me l’ha detto ieri. E io… Lo so, so tutto quello che ho detto prima, ma … Sì, lo amo anche io.” Ammetti. “Sono quasi spaventata per quanto lo amo.” Dici, e lei fa un lamento, poi sospira in una strana combinazione tra felicità e rassegnazione.

“Voi due siete talmente dolci che quasi fa male.” Mormora. “Ma, sembrate così felici insieme! Beh, va ancora tutto veramente in fretta, ma …. Forse voi due… Non so. I mostri hanno questo vecchio termine : “Anime gemelle”?” Dice e tu ridacchi.

“Anche gli umani lo hanno, Undyne.”

“Lo avete? Strano!” Dice, ridacchiando. “Pensavo che voi non credeste più nelle anime.”

“Beh, non lo facciamo, forse, prima che voi ve ne andaste… ma lo usiamo quando ci sono due persone che sono fatte l’una per l’altra.” Dici, piano, e lei annuisce.

“Esattamente. Le anime di alcune persone sono complementari. Devono stare insieme e basta. Non sono uguali ma sono comunque una coppia perfetta.” Mormora pensierosa. “Dicono che Il re e la regina fossero Anime Gemelle.” Fai un piccolo lamento.

“Oh, sì, _quello_ sì che è stato un matrimonio di successo.” Dici sarcastica, e lei alza un sopracciglio.

“Non lo so, amica, sembravano estremamente amichevoli, sta mattina. Aspetta, a proposito di questa mattina, ecco di che cosa ti dovevo parlare. Cosa cazzo era tutta quella storia della ‘scienza’?!”Chiede. “Perché ti ho visto salire in camera con Sans la scorsa notte e … fuhuhu, e la scienza non era proprio nei tuoi piani”

“Um…” Guardi il caffè, cercando di decidere se dirgli tutto o meno.

“Non abbiamo sentito urla questa volta…” Undyne ci sta pensando. “Ma ora hai il correttore su _due_ punti del collo, quindi…” Fa lentamente un sorriso, e poi ti passa una ciotola di cavoletti di Bruxelles, dicendo, “Tieniti impegnata mentre mi racconti.” Fai un lamento e ti mordi un labbro, saltando giù dal bancone e prendendo il tagliere e un coltello, poi ti rassegni al fatto che dovrai raccontargli tutto… se solo non avessi così tanta voglia di vantarti.

“Porca puttana, Undyne.” Mormori finalmente. “Lui è… Oh mio Dio.” Mormori, arrossendo e ridacchiando.

“E’ bravo quindi?” Dice Undyne, sorridendo. Guarda la porta, e abbassa ancora di più la voce, finché è quasi un sussurro. “Ti, uh, ti ha fatto finire?” Chiede con un occhiolino.

Ti mordi il labbro. “Ummmm…” Okay, non suonare compiaciuta, non suonare compiaciuta, “La prima volta mi ha fatto finire _quattro volte_.”

Undyne ti guarda stupefatta.

“QUATTRO VOLTE?!”  Soffia in un tono appena contenuto, poi spalanca l’occhio, “ASPETTA. ‘LA PRIMA VOLTA’????????”

Non puoi che fargli un enorme sorriso soddisfatto.

“Volevamo fare una volta sola, ero stanchissima, ma poi stavo facendo un sogno su di lui e… mi sono svegliata nel bel mezzo della notte e lui si è svegliato qualche secondo dopo e…” Dici ridacchiando, “Um, all’improvviso era estremamente interessato, perciò…” Dici piano, pensando di nuovo allo sguardo che aveva sta notte cercando di sforzarti per non sentire il calore. Lei scuote la testa.

“Incredibile. E’ assolutamente incredibile.” sospira. “Voi due sembrate i coniglietti di zucchero più innocenti del mondo, e poi esce fuori che l’unica cosa che avete in comune con i conigli è che scopate come loro-“

“Sì, sì, sì” La lasci perdere e ricominci a tagliare i cavoletti. “Ma, uh… c’è questa cosa. Perciò ieri sera, non potevo capire Frisk. Questa mattina? Ci riesco. Ora, non sono una scienziata a differenza di Alphys e Sans, ma anche io riesco a formulare un’ipotesi. Intendo dire, anche dopo che è venuto l’altra sera sono riuscita a sentire la magia dentro di me per ore…” Sussurri di nuovo, incapace di smettere di condividere la tua esperienza con qualcuno che non desse di matto.

Beh, Undyne stava dando di matto, ma per ragioni differenti. Il suo occhio che si spalancava sempre di più, e lascia andare una risata di tre secondi così forte che ogni tuo sforzo per fargli abbassare il tono è inutile, poi si piazza una mano sulla bocca, aspettando alcuni secondi prima di calmarsi del tutto.

“Oh mio Dio” Dice prendendo fiato, con una faccia soddisfatta e  sconvolta allo stesso tempo. “Oh mio Dio, oh no, è esilarante.”

“Esilarante?” Sputacchi. Oh Dio, in realtà eri sicura di essere d’accordo, ma Sans sarebbe sconvolto se lo realizzasse.

“Oh, hahahah, no, Questa è una cosa seria e solenne.” Dice nella sua voce più seria, poi fa la faccia indignata.  “Aspetta, perciò non avete neanche usato i preservativi? Ho dovuto avere una spiegazione schifosa e l’immagine mentale del pene invisibile di Sans per _nulla?_ ”

“Ha detto che tecnicamente non ne abbiamo bisogno!” protesti. “E non è invisibile, è bl.. e, e si silenziosa!” ti riprendi in fretta, realizzando che stai dando troppe informazioni che forse Sans non vorrebbe che siano conosciute, “Non voglio che Frisk ci senta!”

“Beh, a quanto pare l’unico motivo per il quale Frisk potrebbe sentirci è perché Sans ti ha detto che non serviva il preservativo!” Dice Undyne ridendo. “Oh mio Dio, è una cosa così ridicola. Sta dando di matto? scommetto che sta dando di matto.”

“Uh, sì. Non l’ha presa bene. Penso che sia convinto di aver rotto l’Umana.” Dici, e lei ridacchia.

“Oh, Dio , questo è un bellissimo regalo di Natale per te Undyne.” Dice a se stessa, poi Ti guarda ad occhi spalancati. “Oh mio Dio, _____. Cosa succederebbe se… Okay, stiamo presumendo che lui, uhm, ti stia donando un po’ di magia, giusto?

“Questo è un modo molto tattico per dirlo.” Ridacchi, affettando con attenzione un cavoletto di Bruselles.

 “Perciò, um.. per quanto tempo pensi di poter usare questa magia? Ha una data di scadenza?” Sussurra, poi il suo sorriso si fa ancora più grande. “Oh mio Dio, significa che avrai bisogno di Pieni Regolari?” Dice piano con una faccia estremamente soddisfatta. “Giuro su Dio ho letto un doujin con una cosa del genere.” La guardi ad occhi spalancati.

“Cos’è un Douj-“

“FUHUHUHUHU NON CI PENSARE!” Dice in fretta Undyne. “Lascia che ti aiuti con quei cavoletti, amica!!” Diventa un uragano in cucina, preparando le ultime cose, e tu ti concentri su quello che ti ha detto, e all’improvviso, digrigni i denti. Dio, e se avesse ragione? E se perdessi all’improvviso la capacità di parlare con Frisk? E se…

“Non so se posso finire la magia. Non so neanche come usare quella che ho. Immagino…” Prendi una pausa per creare un po’ di teatralità, sapendo che a lei piacerà, “Che dovrò fare qualche esperimento per capirlo.” Mormori. Undyne non resiste, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.

“Dio, Sto avendo un bellissimo Natale.” Sospira finalmente Undyne, asciugandosi una lacrima dall’occhio, e tu gli fai un sorrisetto.

“Anche. Io.” Dici, e lei ricomincia a ridere. “Probabilmente non buono quanto quello di Sans però-“

“Cazzo no, L’ossuto è arrivato in casa base! E poi ha fatto anche il giro della vittoria-“

“No, No!” Ridi. “Intendo dire, gli ho dato la chiave del laboratorio dei miei genitori, su al quarto piano, e lui è felicissimo!” Dici dolcemente. “E’ adorabile.” Dici, con un tono innamorato, e Undyne Ridacchia di nuovo.

“L’ho detto secoli fa. Che voi due eravate dei _secchioncini_.” Ti punzecchia,

“Um, sai chi altro è veramente felice? La tua Fidanzata.” Dici, e Undyne ridacchia.

“Oh sì? E’ gelosa?” Undyne è curiosa. Fai le spallucce. Il sorriso di Undyne cresce. “Beh, non ho ancora finito con i regali. Ne ho ancora uno. E’ sarà molto speciale.” Dice, con tono misterioso.

 

* * *

 

 

Dopo non puoi che cercare di indagare sul suo regalo, ma rimane chiusa, rifiutandosi di dirti nulla. Dopo un po’, devi rinunciare, soprattutto quando arrivano Frisk e Papyrus per aiutarvi a cucinare. Papyrus non aveva mai fatto i conchiglioni ripieni, perciò e super concentrato mentre legge la ricetta che avevi trovato dal tuo nuovissimo cellulare – oh, cielo quel coso è velocissimo! Avresti dovuto metterti a capire tutte le sue funzioni non appena avessi avuto un po’ di tempo, perché sei sicura che molte persone ucciderebbero per una cosa del genere.

Frisk è adorabile, la perfetta piccola aiutante in cucina, e molto lentamente cominci ad abituarti alla sua voce nella tua testa. Non è doloroso, sentire Frisk – di solito parla in tono dolce e tranquillo – ma ti sembra ancora una sensazione nuova e travolgente. Ogni volta che parla, ti senti sobbalzare. All’inizio Frisk è dispiaciuta da questa cosa, perciò devi spiegargli,

“Va bene, è solo che è tutto così nuovo per me!” Mentre parli, provi a segnare insieme alle parole, e Frisk si illumina.

“ **E’ così fico. sono così contenta che zio Sans abbia fatto questa scienza!”**

(Undyne non resiste, e usa una scusa per scoppiare in una risata isterica). Frisk la guarda per un secondo, poi fa le spallucce e torna a mischiare la ricotta con le uova per Papyrus. Mentre continui a parlare con tua cugina, diventa sempre meno uno shock per te comunicare in questo modo finché non diventa normale. Sai che non hai bisogno di segnare mentre parli, Frisk può capirti comunque, ma continui comunque a farlo perché è così bello esercitare il tuo nuovo dizionario, che si era sbloccato nel tuo cervello durante la notte. Anche a Frisk sembra piacere, e ogni tanto ti corregge l’apertura di un dito o la posizione di una mano – anche se sai come fare tutti i segni, non hai la memoria muscolare per farli tutti bene.

Dopo un po’, quando stai comunicando senza problemi, trovi il coraggio di fargli una domanda. “Ei, Frisk, Sans mi ha detto che riesci a vedere le anime. E’ vero?” Frisk annuisce felice. “Puoi spiegarmi come fai?” Chiedi piano. “Devi concentrarti o puoi vederle sempre?”

“ **Mi devo concentrare!”** Cinguetta Frisk nel tuo cervello. “ **Non puoi guardare con gl’occhi, però. Te li stancheresti solo. Devi…”** Le sue piccole sopracciglia si arricciano mentre cerca di spiegarti. “ **Devi usare la tua anima e la tua testa. Allo stesso modo nel quale parliamo. Stiamo usando i segni, ma non ne abbiamo bisogno, stiamo usando la nostra anima e la nostra testa! Perciò quando guardi le anime, non devi usare gl’occhi, devi solo concentrarti sulla tua e su quella dell’altra persona!”** Ti spiega, e indica il punto sopra a dove si trova il suo cuore con la sua manina. “ **La mia è qui. Guarda con la tua anima! E’ rossa. Le nostre anime sono simili di colore! Forse perché siamo una famiglia?”**  Dice timidamente poi fa un broncio. “ **Scommetto che quella della mia madre biologica sembri una pupù”** Dice piano, e tu ridi ed annuisci.

“Hai proprio ragione, ragazzina.” La rassicuri, e prendi un respiro. “Okay, lasciami provare. Resta ferma lì.” Provi a cercare l’anima di Frisk, usando la tua, ma non riesci, stai ancora cercando con i tuoi occhi, sperando di riuscire a vedere-

 **“Chiudi quasi del tutto i tuoi occhi.”** Ti ordina Frisk. “ **Così è come faccio io. Usa la testa!”** Va beeeneee, se dice così….

Socchiudi gl’occhi, e riprovi, poi sospiri e li chiudi del tutto, sentendo come se stessi spingendo fisicamente la tua anima… e poi, nella tua testa, qualcosa va al suo posto, e riesci a vedere l’anima di Frisk, perfetta, di un rosso puro, adatta per la bambina più pura, pensi, senza fiato. Apri gl’occhi e sparisce, ma ora hai capito come funziona, è come con le illusioni ottiche che tanto ti piacevano da bambina, all’inizio sembravano dei colori a caso ma se ti concentri nel punto giusto diventano tutt’altro, uguale ora, ti concentri ed eccola, intorno al cuore di Frisk, brillando in qualche modo da entrambe le parti della sua felpa a righe.

“Ce l’ho fatta! Riesco a vederla! Frisk, hai proprio una bella anima!” Esclami. Frisk arrossisce e ti sorride, correndo ad abbracciarti, e tu, intossicata da questo regalo inaspettato, la sollevi e la fai girare, poi guardi Papyrus. Devi concentrarti un po’ di più, ma boom, eccola, un celeste cielo che ti acceca per l’intensità.

“RIESCI A VEDERLA, UMANA?! RIESCI A VEDERE LA MIA ANIMA?” Chiede Papyrus appena capisce cosa stai cercando di fare.

“Sì! Pap, ci riesco, hai una bellissima anima!”

“OH! OH, CARA UMANA, CHE BELLO SENTIRTELO DIRE! ANCHE TU HAI UN’ANIMA BELLISSIMA!” Dice con le guance rosse, e poi Undyne ti si para davanti.

“Ora me! Ora me!” Dice ridendo, e tu sorridi e guardi, boom, fiorisce davanti ai tuoi occhi, lo stesso colore della lancia che gli avevi visto in mano più di una volta.

“Oh Undyne, è bellissima…” Sussurri. Tutti e tre i tuoi amici sembravano estremamente felici, la tua felicità è così contagiosa che cominciano a fare paragoni tra le loro anime.

“Papyrus hai proprio una bella anima.” Gli dice Undyne. Lui ridacchia.

“LA TUA E’ COSI’ VERDE-BLU! LA MIA E’ SOLO BLU!” Dice.

Frisk sta cercando una cosa nella tasca mentre stai indietro e sorridi, concentrandoti finché non riesci a vederle tutte e due insieme, poi tutte e tre. Finalmente Frisk Tira fuori un oggetto – uno specchietto della MTT, e te lo passa in fretta, dicendo,

 **“Ora puoi finalmente vedere la tua!”** Prendi lo specchio, pronta a guardare, poi ti fermi.

“Aspetta, aspetta. Voglio che Sans lo veda.” Dici, senza fiato. “Ragazzi, torno subito, okay?”

“OH,Sì, SBRIGATI _____! MIO FRATELLO SARA’ COSI’ FELICE!”  Dice gioioso Papyrus.

“mmmm, non c’è bisogno che ti sbrighi! Sarà così felice. Forse qualcuno potrebbe, uhm, ricaricare le batterie!” Dice Undyne ridacchiando, facendo in suo sorriso più appuntito, e quando la guardi male Frisk vi fissa, confusa, e Undyne le dice “Mettaton, Intendevo, dolcezza. Mettaton ha una batteria.” Oh, intelligente, Undyne.

 **“Oh Undyne sei così sciocca…”** Dice Frisk, ma non rimani ad ascoltare, affretti il passo nel corridoio, Sali le scale due a due fino in cima.

Quando arrivi apri la porta, rossa e senza fiato, devi quasi fermarti per sorridere – Sans ha trovato un camice di laboratorio da qualche parte e lo sta già indossando, e ha una pila di appunti davanti a lui – gli appunti dei tuoi genitori- e un enorme microscopio. Si gira in fretta, con un aria contenta come quella di Ghost davanti al camino, tranne che per i suoi occhi, che brillano, e la sua anima, che è … oh Dio, è come un lago in un giorno senza nuvole, è l’oceano, una cascata, un iceberg, l’ombra blu sul lato scuro di un banco di neve e anche il bianco abbagliante  del lato alla luce, è il buio, pacifico delle acque in una stanza silenziosa in un acquario dove una giovane adolescente si infilava per avere un posto calmo e tranquillo dove stare, e tutte queste cose, tutte insieme…

“amore, i tuoi genitori erano meravigliosi. erano brillanti!” Dice entusiasta. “non ho mai visto nulla come- ei, stai bene?” Si interrompe, notando in tuo sguardo.

“Non sono mai stata meglio.” Dici. “Sans la tua anima. E’… E’ incredibile. E’ la cosa più incredibile…” Ti guarda confuso per un momento, poi all’improvviso, sembra ancora più emozionato.

“riesci a vederla! hai capito come vederla!” Dice, elettrizzato.

“Frisk mi ha insegnato!” Dici senza fiato, dopo la tua corsa su per le scale. “Sans, amore, sei… è bellissimo. E’ incredibile!” Ripeti di nuovo, I tuoi occhi piantati sulla sua gabbia toracica, guardando i colori che nuotano sotto e sopra e attraverso il suo camice e la sua maglietta e le sue costole…

“oh, ancora non hai visto nulla.” Mormora, con un’aria orgogliosa, e ti prende la mano, portandoti verso l’armadio accanto alla porta – giusto, doveva averlo preso da qualche parte quel camice! Apre la porta dell’armadio, rivelando un lungo specchio al suo interno, e ti mette le mani sui fianchi, guidandoti in modo da essere ben posizionata davanti allo specchio.

“guarda.” Dice, facendo un cenno al tuo riflesso nello specchio, e provi a raggiungerti, raggiungerti allo specchio, tirando e spingendo allo stesso momento, e la tua anima ti appare. E capisci, ora, che tutto quello che ti avevano detto era la verità. Sei un fuoco vivo, quasi senza colore ma caldo, la parte sopra alla candela, la luce sopra lo stoppino, e sei anche il colore del sole – sei quasi troppo luminosa da guardare, ma sei anche una macchia solare, sei anche il contrario di tutto ciò che hai appena visto quando chiudi gl’occhi, e vedi anche le stelle. “guardati.” Sussurra. “guarda quanto sei bella.”

Non puoi neanche negarlo, è… oh, è vero. La tua anima è qualcosa di bellissimo. Non riesci a credere di aver avuto una cosa del genere dentro te nascosta ai tuoi stessi occhi per tutto questo tempo.

Provi a farla apparire di nuovo, spostandoti leggermente in modo da riuscire a vedere anche la sua, proprio accanto alla tua, e pensi a quello che ti aveva detto prima Undyne, sul fatto che i Mostri credessero nelle “Anime Gemelle”, due anime che sono perfettamente complementari l’una con l’altra, e devi ammettere…

“Sono perfette insieme” Mormori, e lui prende un lungo respiro sollevato e annuisce.

“perfette” Concorda, prendendoti per mano, e rimanete così per un lungo momento, solo a guardare. Non sai nulla sul destino, non sai se credere in un disegno, non sai nemmeno se tu voglia che esista una cosa come il destino, ma sai questo:

Queste due anime si appartengono.


	43. In cui c'è l'opportunità per una bellissima battutaccia e Sans se ne approfitta

**Capitolo 43: In cui c’è un’opportunità per una bellissima battutaccia e Sans ne approfitta.**

* * *

 

 **Note della traduttrice:** Se avete qualche domanda da porre all’autrice io solitamente sono in chat live con lei il Lunedì, Mercoledì e Venerdì, scrivetemi un messaggio privato o qui o su Tumblr.

Buona lettura!!!

 

* * *

 

 

Dopo un po’, riesci a distogliere lo sguardo dallo specchio, e le anime che stavi esaminando spariscono dalla tua vista. Ti fa sentire abbastanza triste, ma basta solo che ti concentri di nuovo per riavere quella sensazione di controllo nel tuo petto, e ti senti rassicurata. La tua anima non è sparita per sempre, dopotutto, è ancora lì e anche la sua. Ti stai giusto prendendo… una piccola pausa. Ora che sei, realizzi;

“Sono stanca.” Mormori sorpresa e lui annuisce, molto meno sorpreso.

“sicuro. stai facendo una cosa completamente nuova. ci vuole impegno.” Dice con un sorriso dispiaciuto, e tu sbadigli ed annuisci.

“Credo che tu abbia ragione.” Ammetti. “Mm, non è giusto, è come se tutti i miei muscoli fossero indolenziti, ora mi sembra che anche la mia anima lo sia. O il mio cervello, o … uh, qualcosa, credo che stiamo divagando dalla biologia.” Lui inclina la testa.

“tutti i tuoi muscoli sono indolenziti?” Chiede, e tu alzi un sopracciglio “… no, scusa, non capisco.” Dice, dopo un paio di secondi in cui il tuo sguardo non gli delucida la situazione.

“Amore, mi hai fatto fare palestra ieri sera!” Dici ridacchiando. Lui ti guarda, poi lascia andare una risata bassa, con un’aria leggermente colpevole.

“huh. scusa, mi ero scordato?” Dice innocentemente, e tu trasalisci, sentendoti presa all’improvviso. Se ne era scordato. Aspetta. Se ne era scordato?! La scorsa notte ti aveva praticamente cambiato il mondo, e questo stronzo che dice che ti amerà per sempre se ne era scordato? Ti sta fissando di nuovo, come se non riuscisse a capire perché sei così tanto turbata.

“ei, uh, scusa, credo che dovrei essere più… non so, sensibile, non è qualcosa che posso veramente capire, dato che, sai, non ne ho…”  Dice velocemente, e poi continui a fissarlo.

“…Cosa?” Mormori, la tua rabbia che sfocia velocemente in confusione. Lui fa una smorfia.

“sai? avere i muscoli? o, um, il fatto che io non li abbia? non so come ci si senta ad essere indolenziti- heh ei!” Si interrompe quando fai un lamento, ridacchiando, e dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla. All’improvviso ti senti estremamente suscettibile. “cielo, cosa –“

“Dio, pensavo che mi stessi dicendo che ti fossi già dimenticato di ieri notte!” Ridi sentendoti in colpa, e anche lui fa un lamento scuotendo la testa.

“no, uh, non credo che riuscirei mai a dimenticarmelo.” Dice, facendoti un sorrisetto ora che non sei più scioccata. “mai. dio, pensavo che fossi arrabbiata con me perché mi ero dimenticato che i muscoli si indolenzissero! e io ero tipo… uh non so come funzionino i muscoli!” Ride, con un’aria estremamente sollevata. “beh. accademicamente, sicuro, è solo che non li ho. è tutta elettricità, sai, gli umani usano l’elettricità e la chimica come noi mostri usiamo la magia.” Non può che aggiungere, e tu gli fai un sorrisetto.

“Secchione.” Lo accusi

“sì.” Dice con un’alzata di spalle. “è roba interessante, pero, dovresti veramente _leggere_ gli appunti dei tuoi genitori, sono dei geni! intendo dire, erano geni.” Dice, guardandoti dispiaciuto, ma tu annuisci e gli fai cenno di continuare. “intendo dire, devono aver avuto l’idea di trasformare l’energia della barriera in elettricità in qualche modo, giusto? erano completamente presi da questa cosa, stavano studiando di tutto. un sacco di cose non le ho mai sentite prima, è così…”  Fatica per cercare una parola abbastanza importante, poi fa un sorriso e le spallucce. “è così meraviglioso!” Dice, e per un secondo, lo sguardo sulla sua faccia è così familiare, dato che l’hai visto sui tuoi genitori centinaia di volte, quando pensavano di aver scoperto qualcosa di meraviglioso nel loro laboratorio. Ti fa sentire elettrizzata e triste allo stesso tempo. “dio, quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerli” Dice, guardando di nuovo gli appunti, tu sospiri, sorridi ed annuisci.

“Piacerebbe anche a me.” Dici piano. Ti guarda per un secondo poi azzera la vostra distanza abbracciandoti cautamente.

“stai bene?” controlla, tu annuisci appoggiando la guancia sul suo camice.

“Sì, è solo… Sarebbero così felici.” Dici. “Del fatto che tu sia qui, cercando di capire il loro lavoro. Un vero Mostro, nel loro laboratorio…” Dici, pensando al centinaio di domande che gli porrebbero. Saresti appena in grado di vedere il tuo ragazzo, se i tuoi genitori fossero vivi. Sarebbero troppo impegnati a tartassarlo e a fare ricerche, avresti dovuto rubarglielo, pensi, per nulla risentita al pensiero. Dopotutto. “Sarebbero contenti anche per me. Per aver trovato qualcuno che mi rende così felice.” Dici, strofinandogli la mano sulla schiena, e ti guarda con un aria seria.

“davvero? anche se… sai, anche se non sono un umano?” Ti chiede Sans, e tu annuisci. Non ne hai dubbi.

“Sì. Hanno sempre voluto che io fossi felice, con chiunque fossi stata. Se fossi stata con chiunque in realtà. Mi hanno sempre detto che dovevo scegliere la mia strada, sai, coraggiosa e giusta.” Dici, e lui sorride di nuovo, con un’aria leggermente triste. Giusto, beh, questo era ciò che riguardava i tuoi. Sans era cresciuto con un vero stronzo come padre, da quello che ti aveva detto. “Pensi che tuo padre sarebbe contrario?” Chiedi piano. Esita, poi fa le spallucce.

“non saprei. gli umani hanno una cattiva reputazione nell’underground, ma… guarda la tua anima.” Dice piano. “è difficile non amare qualcuno come te. forse anche il mio vecchio avrebbe potuto chiudere un occhio sul fatto che tu sia umana, soprattutto dopo che la barriera è caduta.” Dice pensando ad alta voce, poi fa di nuovo le spallucce, guardandosi intorno. “non importa, però. So che è stata la migliore cosa che mia sia mai successa, l’incontrare te.” Dice fiduciosamente.

“… Davvero? Anche con tutti gli attacchi dei paparazzi e Paula e tutto il resto?” Lo punzecchi, e lui ride.

“Sì. cioè, sono abituato alla roba brutta. ma intendo dire, per me va bene, anche tutto il brutto, se significa che ho te.” Dice, e si guarda intorno. “tempo fa, in un posto come questo, non sarei stato in grado di dormire o mangiare o pensare finché non avessi capito ogni piccola cosa, ogni domanda scritta lasciata a metà, ogni domanda che ho in testa. sarei rimasto qui finché non avessi capito tutto. Sarei diventato strano!” Ridacchia, poi ti fa un sorriso da guancia a guancia. “ora? voglio fare cose natalizie con i miei amici e la mia famiglia. e non voglio neanche entrare in un loop di insonnia.” Ti promette.

“Oh, davvero?” Dici, facendogli un sorriso. E lui fa lo stesso.

“sì. non fraintendermi, sono ancora un grande fan della scienza, ma, uh, è molto più divertente passare la notte con te.” Dice, e tu alzi gl’occhi al cielo, avvicinandoti quel poco che basta per baciarlo.

“Bene. Perché ho dei piani per te sta sera.” Dici beffardamente.

“ah. heh…” Ti fa un sorrisone, con un aria sconvolta e _molto_ compiaciuta, ma quando tocchi il suo petto di nuovo, dove sai che si trova la sua anima, all’improvviso ha una faccia molto più impaziente. “sì.” Dice con un tono leggermente speranzoso “… scommetto che ci riesci, ora, dato che riesci a vederle.” Distoglie lo sguardo per un attimo, poi ti guarda di nuovo, cercando chiaramente di non far trapelare la speranza sulla sua faccia. Credi che non volesse che ci rimanessi male se in caso non fossi stata in grado di farlo. “stai imparando… voglio dire, sono successe tante cose, estremamente in fretta. tanto per dire. sei sicura di stare ancora bene?” Controlla, e tu annuisci.

“Mi sento benissimo. Affaticata, sicuro, ma…” Ti distrai, anche se sei stanchissima, devi vederla di nuovo, osservando i diversi colori della sua anima. Ti sorride per un secondo, poi si schiarisce la voce.

“meglio che tu ti prenda una pausa e ti riposi, o sverrai sul tacchino.” 

“Potrei davvero, il tacchino causa sonnolenza, hanno un qualche elemento chimico dentro.” Ridacchi, poi ti concentri per essere corretta aggiungi, “Si chiama Triptofano, e in realtà penso sia un effetto placebo, credo che tu debba mangiare un tacchino intero prima di subirne l’effetto, non ce n’è abbastanza in una porzione” Dici, e alzi gl’occhi al cielo quando il suo sorriso diventa più grande.

“secchiona.” Dice, togliendosi il camice da laboratorio e appendendolo con cura nell’armadio. “dai. non facciamo gli asociali.” Tu sorridi. E’ particolarmente ordinato nel laboratorio, il che è stano, dato che ha già tre magliette gettate a casaccio sulla sedia in camera tua (e non era stato con te per così tanto).

“Certo.” Dici e gli prendi la mano, mentre uscite insieme dal laboratorio.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

È bello ascoltarle, anche se, a volte, sembrano portare a galla vecchi rancori. Mettaton odia parlare di come aveva lottato con Frisk, anche se ora sono migliori amici. Riesci a percepire che si vergogna del suo comportamento, ma non può fare nulla per cambiarlo. Frisk non si lascia contagiare dal suo umore, e continua a ricordare felice di come il pubblico era stato entusiasta quando aveva mangiato uno Starfait, o di come Mettaton le avesse fatto scrivere un tema per aria. Mettaton scuote la testa lentamente, e mormora dicendo di essere stato uno stronzo totale, e devi dare un colpetto di gomito a Sans quando lo vedi sorridere, per nulla in modo cortese. Frisk continua a tirare fuori storie, ma non puoi che pensare a quanto la tua cuginetta sia piccola ora, e quanto fosse ancora più piccola un anno fa. È difficile credere che tutti quanti volevano farle del male, ma la reazione generale sembrava essere di imbarazzo e rimorso, mischiata con qualche risata colpevole, quando Frisk parla delle lotte. Solo Sans e Papyrus sono esenti dal discorso; da quello che racconta Frisk, Papyrus l’aveva evitata apposta con i suoi attacchi e chiaramente non avrebbe mai fatto del male (Undyne tossisce, poi manda giù un intero boccale di birra, mentre la sua faccia diventa rossa).

“ **E Sans… Zio Sans non mi farebbe mai del male, non importa quello che dice.”** Conclude Frisk, ridendo ancora, e tu guardi Sans. Sta ancora sorridendo ma la luce nei suoi occhi è quasi svanita.

Aveva detto di aver vissuto il suo tempo nell’Underground più e più volte. Aveva detto che alcune volte erano peggio delle altre. / Qualcosa si era intrufolato dentro Frisk/ aveva detto, o qualcosa del genere. Senti la pelle d’oca che si fa strada sul tuo corpo, e hai un leggero brivido, poi prendi un respiro profondo quando lui trova la tua mano sotto al tavolo e la stringe stretta, aggrappandosi a te, lontano dagli sguardi degl’altri, come se fossi un ancora.

Ci vogliono diversi minuti di una conversazione più leggera prima che lasci andare la tua mano.

Finalmente, la cena è finita, i piatti sono stati lavati, e Undyne si schiarisce la voce.

“Perciò, ho sentito parlare tanto di un certo telescopio.” Dice ridacchiando, e tu sorridi.

“Devi chiedere a Sans, è suo.” Dici, e lui ride.

“no non devi. ma sì, andiamo! ____________ dice che si riescono a vedere anche gli anelli di saturno.”

“Ci sono degli anelli intorno a Saturno?” Dice Mettaton.

“mh. credo che gli unici anelli che tu abbia mai visto siano intorno ad ur- _ano_..” Dice Sans ridacchiando. Tu tossisci nel tuo bicchiere di vino – sì, eri passata al vino – e gli lanci un’occhiataccia.

“SUL SERIO?” Borbotti.

“Urano ha degli anelli?” Chiede Mettaton, con aria confusa.

“sì, o non è così, _____ -ouch!” Si lamenta quando gli dai un colpo sulla spalla, con un sorriso malvagio sulla faccia.

“Guarda, è una scena davvero comica, ma voglio guardare le stelle!” Si lamenta Undyne. Alphys la guarda strana – probabilmente perché è strano da parte sua non rispondere ad un gioco di parole su Urano – Ma poi annuisce.

“Dai! A-andiamo!” Dice.

“VADO A PREPARARE IL TELESCOPIO!” Dice Papyrus, correndo su per le scale.

“… uh oh. ci vediamo su.” Dice Sans, fissando dove si trovava prima suo fratello, e poi facendo un passo veloce, sparendo nell’aria (probabilmente per raggiungere Papyrus prima che tocchi il prezioso telescopio).

Mettaton sbuffa.

“Beh, poteva portarci tutti su.” Si lamenta, e tu fai le spallucce, dicendo,

“Eh, avevo comunque bisogno di altro vino.” Lui approva la tua idea, e così finite infondo al gruppo, ma comunque equipaggiati per l’attesa del vostro turno per osservare il cielo con una bottiglia di vino. Siete entrambi d’accordo che Sans probabilmente non approverà l’idea di qualcosa di rovesciabile nel laboratorio, ma, beh…

Sans aveva riso alla battuta su Urano riguardante te, perciò… se lo meritava!

Quando arrivate, non puoi che ridere, anche Toriel e Asgore urlano immediatamente,

“Chiudete la porta!” Non vogliono che entri luce, e quando li raggiungi capisci il perché. È passato tantissimo tempo da quando avevi visto per l’ultima volta questo panorama, ma in realtà non è cambiato molto. In una notte serena come questa, dalle finestre puoi vedere distese di stelle in ogni direzione, sopra l’acqua e le cime degl’alberi e parzialmente oscurate dal Monte Ebott. Non fa più male stare qui, non con tutte queste persone a cui tieni, pensi, mentre ti siedi a gambe incrociate affianco a Mettaton che si guarda intorno felice. Mettaton sospira, sorridendo, e entrambi prendete un sorso di vino (o fate finta), godendovi semplicemente il momento. Sans è in piedi accanto al telescopio, lasciando che Papyrus abbia il suo turno (“WOWIE! È DAVVERO COME NEI CARTONI ANIMATI!”)  Undyne ed Alphys sono in fila impazienti e con aria eccitata. Toriel è seduta dal lato opposto rispetto a te, accanto ad Asgore, con Frisk bilanciata in grembo. Lesser Dog è sdraiato sulla schiena, proprio in mezzo alla stanza, guardando le stelle dalla finestra sul tetto e ansimando felice, con la coda che si agita lentamente.

“k, amico, lascia che guardi qualcun altro adesso.” Dice finalmente Sans ad uno stupefatto Papyrus.

“OH, GIUSTO! SCUSA, UNDYNE, TU PUOI ANDARE DOPO DI ME!” Dice Papyrus in fretta. Undyne scuote la testa.

“Nah, prima tu, dolcezza.” Insiste rivolgendosi ad Alphys.

“Ummm… I-io pen-penso di essere troppo b-bassa.” Inizia Alphys, e Sans ridacchia.

“non ti preoccupare. ho uno sgabello. noi bassi dobbiamo guardarci le spalle a vicenda.” Glielo avvicina, poi ti fa l’occhiolino, e lo perdoni per la pessima battuta, contraccambiandolo. Alphys rimane ad osservare meravigliata per tanto tempo, guardando in diverse direzioni. Non è felice di guardare solo i bellissimi anelli di saturno, deve anche sapere il perché, di che cosa sono fatti, da quanto tempo sono lì… Sei imbarazzata da quanto poco sei ferrata sull’argomento, ma fai del tuo meglio dicendo quello che ti ricordi o guardando sul tuo nuovo cellulare (il quale trova le risposte estremamente in fretta.) Finalmente, Alphys si allontana dal telescopio, con un enorme sorriso.

“Cosa ne pensi?” Chiede Undyne, sorridendo anche lei, per una volta ad altezza occhi della sua fidanzata.

“I-io P-pen-penso che ques-questo sia il p-più bel g-giorno della mia v-vita!” Ridacchia Alphys, preparandosi a scendere dallo sgabello.

“secchiona.” Dice Sans.

“Stai attento, teppista!” Dice Undyne, poi si gira in fretta verso Alphys. “Aspetta! Aspetta. Resta lì. Io, um, devo fare una cosa!” Dice velocemente. Alphys ride nervosa, ma rimane sullo sgabello.

“Okay. Heh. È solo che. Okay. Perciò, io, um, Io ti amo tantissimo.” Dice Undyne, piazzandosi davanti allo sgabello. “E uh, lo sai, Ti amo da tanto tempo. Ed ero nervosa. Non volevo correre il rischio, uh, sai il rischio che tu pensassi di essere in trappola, Di farti sentire come se fossi costretta a stare con me. Ma, um, ora… siamo fuori. Siamo veramente qui. Siamo uscite fuori, insieme.” Sussurra. “E ho pensato, cazzo, se volesse scappare adesso, potrebbe-“

“Undyne, io non voglio sc-“ Dice Alphys, con gli occhi spalancati.

“Lo so, amore. Lo so. Me lo hai fatto capire chiaramente. Per noi, non è mai stato l’essere intrappolate e disperate. Ci siamo trovate nonostante tutto. E ora siamo fuori, davvero, e io so quanto siamo fortunate. Abbiamo l’un l’altra, e dei lavori, e amici, famiglia, e… un futuro. Non siamo più bloccate da nessuna parte. Non siamo costrette l’una all’altra. Abbiamo scelto la felicità. La scegliamo tutti i giorni.” Dice Undyne, seria , cosa estremamente inusuale da parte sua, e anche se pensa di rivolgersi solo ad Alphys, riesci a sentire le sue parole risuonare tra tutti gli altri nella stanza. “Voglio che il mondo sappia che ho scelto di amare te, nonostante tutto.” Dice, rauca, e all’improvviso si mette in ginocchio, e cala il silenzio, tranne che per Alphys, che lascia andare una forte risata e esclama,

“SI’!”

“Ma, dolcezza, non ho neanche-“

“Ho detto di Sì!” Ride ancora, Saltando giù dallo sgabello e gettandosi tra le braccia di Undyne. Undyne rimane ferma per un secondo, poi sorride e la bacia, cercando freneticamente nella tasca del suo giacchetto di pelle il porta anello e quando finalmente lo trova si allontana, con le lacrime agl’occhi.

La stanza non è più silenziosa – anzi l’opposto, tutti quanti stanno applaudendo e festeggiando e la tua faccia fa quasi male per quanto stai sorridendo, soprattutto quando Undyne riesce a mettere l’anello all’artiglio di Alphys e lei lo agita con estremo entusiasmo. “È bellissimo, Undyne, non serviva così tanto!” Sta ridendo, e per una volta non balbetta.

Dall’altra parte della stanza puoi giurare di aver visto Asgore dare un bacio sulla guancia a Toriel.

Stai per fare un cenno a Mettaton per farglielo notare, quando Sans si siede accanto a te, e ti si avvicina per darti uno di quei baci che te ne fanno infischiare del resto, anche di un intrigo regale, e stai avendo tutti altri pensieri nella testa, quando senti un guaito e tutti quanti alzano lo sguardo. Ti alzi lentamente.

Lesser Dog sta fissando fuori dalla finestra in direzione della spiaggia, che segna l’inizio del tuo giardino sul retro. C’è una… una massa, che si muove lungo la spiaggia in direzione del tuo giardino. Per un secondo, il tuo stomaco si stringe mentre osservi il suo movimento fluido, pensando a qualche mostruosa lumaca o qualcosa che si è innalzata dalla piana abissale per condurre qualche affare orribile sulla terra ferma, ma Papyrus capisce per primo.

“Sono umani.” Sussurra, e il fatto che stia usando un normale tono di voce ti raggela fino al midollo. Sono persone, riesci a vederle ora, un gruppo stretto di – Dio, devono essere cinquanta, sessanta. Nessuno di loro sta usando delle luci – stanno navigando usando solo la luce delle stelle. Tutti vestiti di nero.

“bravo, l.d.” Sussurra Sans, dando al cane una grattata distratta dietro alle orecchie, poi guardando velocemente Undyne, Mettaton, Papyrus, Asgore e Toriel. “siete pronti ragazzi?” Sussurra. Undyne sorride con fare lupesco.

“Era la cazzo di ora.”


	44. In cui non succede un granchè.

**Capitolo 44: In cui non succede un granché.**

* * *

 

 **nota della traduttrice/Traduzione della nota dell’autrice:**  Questo capitolo è una fottuta bomba.

 

* * *

 

 

Toriel prende un respiro profondo, guardando alla massa di persone fuori alla finestra, poi di nuovo al resto di voi. Si stanno muovendo lentamente, aprendosi la strada nella neve. Avete del tempo.

Solo non molto.

“Forse dovrei restare qui, e assicurarmi che Frisk sia al sicuro?” Sussurra. Sans annuisce simpateticamente, ma Asgore digrigna i denti.

“No, Tori.” Mormora. “Avrò bisogno di te lì fuori. Avremo bisogno di ogni persona che può lottare. Alphys resterà qui con ______ e Frisk, giusto in caso, ma… avremo bisogno di più persone possibili.” Il suo atteggiamento è completamente differente ora; Sembra tetro e cocciuto è più che serio. Alphys ingoia rumorosamente.

“I-io n-non pos-posso fare molto-“ Inizia e Undyne scuote la testa.

“Non dovrai fare nulla amore.” Poi alza lo sguardo. “Ragazzi, dobbiamo muoverci.”

“Giusto.” Asgore si schiarisce la voce. “_____, per favore chiama la polizia umana. Voi altri, non si uccide. Avete capito tutti?” Gli occhi di Sans brillano irritati, e tu sussulti. “Non si uccide. So che riuscite a reggerli. A meno che la vostra vita non sia in pericolo, non ci pensate neanche.” Annuncia Asgore. Tiri fuori il telefono e chiami il 911, mentre Frisk si catapulta in mezzo a voi,

“ **Io so lottare!”** Insiste, e tu stringi i denti. Non c’è neanche la più remota possibilità che tu permetta alla tua cuginetta di avvicinarsi a quelle persone.

“Tu non lotterai. Rimarrai qui con me.” Sussurri, e sussulti quando dall’altra parte della cornetta l’ufficiale risponde. Racconti in fretta la storia, sentendoti distaccata, mentre Asgore finisce il suo piano di difesa.

“Sans, Papyrus avrò bisogno di voi due davanti al centro.”

“scendiamo ora. così pap può prepararsi.” Mormora Sans, e hai un brivido, per non parlare della faccia di Papyrus quando Sans ha accettato così in fretta, sembra la faccia di qualcuno che ha appena vinto alla lotteria, e il tuo stomaco si contrae. Comunque, non ti ci puoi concentrare. Aspetti in linea con l’ufficiale per un po’, cercando di dargli aggiornamenti, finché Sans non ti da un colpetto sulla spalla, chiedendoti attenzione, e passi il telefono ad Alphys.

“amore. il posto più sicuro della casa è la cantina. ho controllato. hai una doppia porta rinforzata in metallo lì giù.” Dice lui e tu annuisci lentamente. “porta la ragazzina e alph lì sotto. non aprirla per nessuna ragione finché non viene uno di noi a prendervi, okay?” Dice, e tu annuisci. “okay. sto aprendo una porta per il giardino sul retro. occhio alla testa, asgore.” Mormora, e poi c’è una brezza nel laboratorio, dietro al telescopio si materializza una porta per il giardino sul retro, nevoso e freddo.

“Amore. Ci vediamo presto. Tienile al sicuro.” Dice Undyne ad Alphys. “Ti amo, okay?”

“Sì. Ti amo anche io.” Sussurra debolmente Alphys, e torna a parlare al telefono.

Passano uno ad uno per la porta, Sans rimane indietro. “ti conviene scendere.” Dice, quando rimane da solo. “ti amo. state attente.” Il tuo stomaco si attorciglia, e lo fissi mentre attraversa la porta, prima di guardare in basso verso Frisk mentre il buco nello spazio si ripara da solo.

“Andiamo, ragazze. Andiamo.” Sussurri. Non vuoi andartene. Vuoi rimanere qui su a guardare ma…

Dio, volevi quella porta spessa tra loro e Frisk molto di più.

Siete al primo piano, stai guidando Alphys e Frisk fino alla cantina, preparandoti per chiudere le porte dall’interno, quando imprechi, realizzando di essere una fottuta idiota.

“Cosa?” Sussulta Alphys

“Ghost.” Sussurri, e sia Alphys che Frisk fanno una smorfia.

“Uh, I-io penso che d-dovremmo s-scendere-“

“Non senza il mio gatto.” Dici fermamente, schiacciata dal senso di panico nel tuo petto. “Mi ha tenuto in vita per così tanto, gli devo molto.” Fai un cenno alla porta, il tuo stomaco che si annoda di nuovo. “Scendete. Chiudete la porta. Non aprite a nessuno tranne che a me o i nostri amici, capito?” Ordini ad Alphys. “Ho bisogno che tu tenda D’occhio Frisk.”

“V-veramente n-non penso che s-sia una b…” Prende una pausa, poi vede il tuo sguardo. “’Kay. Okay. Dio. Okay. Andiamo Frisk.” Prende Frisk per mano, e lei ti guarda riluttante finché non la rassicuri.

“Arrivo tra due minuti. Aspettatemi lì.” Dici in fretta, e Alphys lentamente ed apprensivamente chiude la porta, il telefono ancora attaccato all’orecchio in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni da parte della polizia.

Cazzo. Merda. Ora sei da sola.

“Ghost!” Chiami, continuando a lottare per farti uscire la voce. Forse il terrore potrebbe essere un bene, pensi, camminando nella sala della TV cercando di passare lontana dalle finestre. Forse il terrore lo ha spinto a nascondersi in un posto dove ne tu ne nessun razzista… specista? perché non entrambi? Ad ogni modo in un posto dove nessuno stronzo potesse trovarlo.

Ma, no, eccolo quello stronzetto, sta dormicchiando davanti al camino come se nulla fosse. E, ovviamente, nella sua testa non sta accadendo nulla.

“Ei.” Mormori, abbassandoti, cercando di rimanere fuori dalla vista. “Eccoti, piccoletto. Dai, bellino. Andiamo via di qui.” Lo raccogli in fretta, tenendotelo sul petto. Miagola, infelice a questo cambiamento. Poi…

Beh, poi, tutto va al diavolo.

La luce salta. C’è un rumore, un ronzio che lentamente diminuisce, mentre tutte le luci della casa si spengono, l’albero di natale diventa buio, e vieni avvolta dal silenzio più completo. Ti eri abituata al ronzio delle apparecchiature e ai rumori della tua grande casa. Non sai se tu abbia mai sentito tanto silenzio.

Poi:

Vvvvvrpt. E’ il suono di qualcosa che viene squarciato e poi shhhk, il suono di qualcosa che struscia.

Riconosci l’ultimo, è la finestra che si apre. Ma hai i laser, pensi disperata, hai i fottutissimi laser per evitare che ciò accada…

Laser che lavorano solo se c’è la corrente.

C’è una serie di passi ora, leggeri e pratichi, che echeggiano confidenti per la tua casa. Pensi inesorabilmente a come Lawyerpants, giusto l’altro giorno, si aggirava per casa tua con la sua confidenza felina. Ora, eccoti, istintivamente accovacciata dietro al divanetto reclinabile, Ghost stretto fermamente al tuo petto. Ha smesso di lottare, forse sentendo il tuo panico; anche lui sa quando è il momento di stare zitto.

I passi diventano più forti, finché non sono nella tua stessa stanza.

Una risata maschile e malvagia spacca il silenzio.

“Non c’è bisogno che ti nascondi, puttanella. So che sei qui. Riesco a vedere i tuoi piedi dietro la sedia. Alzati!” Urla. Tu non ti muovi, e lui ride ancora. “Alzati o vedrò se un’amante dei Mostri sanguina rosso come gli umani veri.”

Stringi i denti e ti alzi.

Deve avere la tua età, forse un anno o due di più. E’ vestito completamente di nero, per cercare di intimidirti ma è magro, quasi scarno. La sua acne rossa risalta sul viso pallido. Sembra… sembra leggermente nervoso. Ha in mano una pistola, una cosa nera brillante, puntata contro te e Ghost, per un secondo, sembra che non sappia cosa dire; la sua bocca rimane aperta mentre ti guarda, e tu guardi lui, e Ghost rimane appeso tra le tue braccia.

“Dov’è la bambina?” Chiede finalmente.

“Andata.” Menti immediatamente. “Appena vi abbiamo visti, la bambina se ne è andata. Vi abbiamo visti arrivare. A miglia di distanza. La polizia lo sa. Stanno arrivando. Non ve la passerete liscia. Vattene ora, forse non verrai arrestato.” La tua gola è stretta dal panico, ti senti come se non respirassi abbastanza, ma le bugie sono uscite con facilità.

“Non la passeremo liscia? Voi maniaci avete rubato una bambina! Sappiamo tutto!” Soffia. “Avete rubato una bambina e fate finta che vi appartenga! I Mostri non amano gli umani, loro li uccidono! Chi sa cosa le hanno fatto quelle merde di maniaci, e tu?! Tu sei peggio! Ti siedi in disparte e lasci che lo facciano, tu puttana!” Ti fa un sorriso malato. “So cosa fanno. Io guardo i telegiornali. Io sono informato. E tu ci hai traditi tutti solo perché non riesci a trovare un buon ragazzo umano. Meriti di essere soppressa.” Si lecca le labbra lentamente, la mano con la pistola che freme. “Non sei umana, se stai con loro.” Dice con voce rauca, accarezzando il grilletto, e senti il tuo corpo che inizia a tremare, in modo incontrollabile. Devi andartene.

Non puoi restare qui ora.

Hai bisogno di una via di fuga.

“Sì.” Sta respirando, mormorando a se stesso, i suoi occhi che diventano selvaggi. “Sparo alla stronza, mando un messaggio. La bambina è qui da qualche parte, lo so. Tutto il tempo che voglio, dopo che le avrò sparato. Hanno detto di non sparare, ma…” Punta la pistola con più precisione verso il tuo petto, come se si stesse convincendo. “Loro non sanno tutto.” Dice a se stesso, e tu stringi Ghost ancora di più al tuo petto con il braccio sinistro, le tue sopracciglia che si corrugano. Devi andartene. Devi scappare. Non puoi rimanere qui un secondo di più. Oh Dio, non è così che morirai, incastrata dietro ad un divanetto con il tuo gatto e una cugina che ha bisogno di essere protetta e l’uomo che ami che lotta contro un orda di gente fuori nella neve. No. Sei determinata, ancora tremante. Non è così che finisce.

La tua vista ha un lampo blu.

Muovi il braccio, e uno squarcio, un terribile squarcio frastagliato appare nell’aria tra te e il tuo assalitore. Sai quello che stai facendo, anche mentre stai aprendo l’universo. Ci sono molecole su molecole su molecole, e le conosci tutte, e ci vuole un po’ d’impegno per immaginarle, lo spazio tra di loro è leggero, non ci vuole nulla A piegarle come un fazzolettino di carta e farci un buco in mezzo. Muovi le tue mani come se lo avessi fatto un miliardo di volte. Non è perfetto, non come quelli che fa Sans. E’ frastagliato, e spaventoso ma… sai fare uno squarcio. Ami quello squarcio.

La tua mente si offusca, ancora aggrappata a Ghost ti lanci, scavalcando il divanetto. C’è un Bang, un esplosione di qualcosa, ma sei passata, niente ti ha colpito, ce l’hai fatta…

Poi stai cadendo.

Non avevi mai imparato come puntare dove volevi arrivare, pensi francamente, non avevi mai imparato nulla di tutto questo, non c’avevi pensato, il giorno che uno scheletro si era seduto accanto a te dal veterinario, che avresti usato la magia, che avresti aperto dei buchi nello spazio come se stessi facendo dei buchi in un tovagliolo!

Realizzi, molto in fretta, che sei molto, molto in alto, che la piccola luce che vedi sotto di te è la tua villa; molto sotto di te.

La tua mano destra si allunga, il tuo braccio sinistro tiene ancora Ghost attaccato a te – e Ghost si sta tenendo con altrettanta forza, i suoi artigli conficcati nella tua carne- La tua mano destra rovista e poi, si aggrappa, il tuo avambraccio si impiglia e –

oh.

È il confine della realtà. E’ il nulla. E’ una cosa che gli umani non dovrebbero essere in grado di toccare, e urli mentre la sensazione di dolore comincia a pulsare attraverso il tuo braccio, pura entropia, entropia, un centinaio di molecole che perdono l’interesse di stare insieme e se ne vanno, un migliaio, un milione…

Continui a penzolare, centinaia di metri per aria, aggrappata al confine della realtà mentre il tuo braccio cade a pezzi, e uno strano ticchettio ti riempie le orecchie, e riesci a vedere tutte le piccole ossa della tua mano, mentre ti senti disintegrare.

Eccoci, pensi, rassegnata, un modo significantemente peggiore di morire.

All’improvviso il ticchettio nelle tue orecchie è così tagliente che urli di nuovo.

(oh, non va bene) Annuncia il ticchettio, e all’improvviso il dolore, la vibrazione nel tuo braccio finisce. Sembra come se un braccio più forte stia stringendo il tuo, tenendoti al tuo posto. (oh, cielo.) Sospira la voce. (andiamo a terra) Ti senti sollevare, all’improvviso perdi completamente il controllo mentre vieni scacciata dallo squarcio che hai fatto – lo vedi richiudersi alle tue spalle, mentre ti richiudi su Ghost, pensando che l’unica cosa che tu possa fare sia almeno salvare il tuo gatto e-

Whumpf.

Sei atterrata in una pila di neve, troppo in fretta- devi essere caduta per molto! Ma ora eccoti, nel tuo giardino sul retro, sentendoti come se fossi caduta da non più di mezzo metro. Ti tiri su, Ghost urla, e tu cerchi di raccapezzarti.

“________!” Urla Papyrus, correndo verso di te quasi immediatamente. “COSA CI FAI QUI, SIAMO APPENA-“

“Paps! Dentro! Uomo Cattivo! Frisk!” Dici, insicura di quanto tempo sia passato. Papyrus ti fissa per un lungo secondo, poi corre verso la casa, facendo delle enormi falcate che sembra quasi si teletrasporti. Ti addrizzi un po’, ringraziando la pila di neve dove sei atterrata, e ti guardi intorno.

I Mostri avevano fatto in fretta a sistemare i tuoi assalitori, realizzi, guardando tutte le persone, legate con delle catene magiche, che formavano una grossa pila contro il muretto di pietra che ti separava dalla spiaggia. La maggior parte di loro sembra aver perso conoscenza ma qualcuno era sveglio e stava imprecando, e altri ti stavano osservando con sguardi di puro odio. C’è ancora un piccolo capannello di gente due o tre persone ma Asgore urla, agitando il suo tridente, e poi Sans e dietro di loro, e c’è un flash, e sono in cima alla pila, le ultime aggiunte alla piramide di canaglie.

“PRESO!” Urla Papyrus da dentro la casa, mentre le luci si riaccendono dietro di te, e un momento dopo, l’alto scheletro sta trascinando il tuo assalitore – ora con un’enorme macchia bagnata sul cavallo dei pantaloni- verso la pila. Bene. Lasci andare una leggere risata, appoggiandoti contro la neve nel tuo bel vestito natalizio, il tuo gatto ancora avvinghiato a te mentre cerchi di riprendere fiato.

Sei via.

Stai bene.

Stanno tutti bene.

“________!” Urla Sans, è c’è un leggero rumore di passi nella neve mentre praticamente vola da te. “perché sei… stai bene? cos’è successo? sei…” Taglia corto, poi si avvicina con cautela, le luci nei suoi occhi che impazziscono. “cos’è successo?” sussurra.

“Sono entrati. Ero andata a cercare Ghost. Mi ha catturata” Dici tutto d’un fiato. “Ho fatto una porta o qualcosa del genere? Io non… sono scappata. Non so come. Sto bene.”

“non stai bene.” Dice con tono piatto.

“Giuro su Dio, sto bene sono solo-“

“_________. il tuo braccio.” Dice quasi senza respirare, e all’improvviso capisci dove sono fissati i suoi occhi.

Senza la benché minima trepidazione, guardi in basso.

Il tuo braccio sinistro è avvinghiato a Ghost, come è sempre stato. Il tuo braccio destro però, sta sempre tenendo Ghost, ma…

C’è una sottile linea, a metà del tuo avambraccio. E’ una chiara delimitazione, di quanto tu sia riuscita ad addentrati ed aggrapparti al buco nel tempo, per evitare che cadessi verso la tua morte. Da una parte il tuo gomito e il tuo braccio sono gli stessi di sempre. E poi… è come se ci fosse un disco inverosimilmente sottile, una fetta di un colore troppo scuro da vedere, troppo fina da vedere, e dall’altra parte ci sono solo ossa.

Riesci a vederle, il tuo radio, la tua ulna, il centinaio di piccole ossa che compongono il tuo polso e le tue dita e il tuo pollice. Piangi inorridita, tremi, e le ossa tremano con te, comportandosi come se non ci fosse nulla di differente, come se i tuoi tendini e muscoli e tutto il resto che fa funzionare un braccio umano fosse ancora lì. Sans sussulta leggermente, e ti fissa.

C’è un altro scricchiolio quando Undyne vi si avvicina, con una striscia di sangue fresca sulla faccia.

“Ah!” Urla, appena vede il tuo braccio. “Oh, Dio! Quello è-“

“almeno uno di loro è riuscito ad entrare.” Dice Sans in fretta. “entra dentro, undyne.”

“Ma-“

“per favore.” Sussurra Sans, e Undyne fa una smorfia e annuisce.

“Andrà tutto bene.” Sussurra, rivolgendosi a te, o forse al tuo braccio scheletrico, prima di sparire, e Sans cade in ginocchio davanti a te e con molta attenzione prende le tue ossa tra le sue, e la sensazione è dolorosa come se stesse toccando la peggiore ustione della tua vita.

Andrà tutto bene, dici a te stessa.

Andrà tutto bene.


	45. In Cui Tutti Reagiscono Razionalmente

**Capitolo 45: In cui tutti reagiscono razionalmente**

* * *

 

 **Note della Traduttrice:** Uhm… Vi voglio bene? *Sorriso colpevole* Okay ora che avete subito questo bombardamento potete stare tranquilli…. per ora.

Se volete Imprecare contro l’autrice ci sono in chat live il Lunedì, Mercoledì e Venerdì, scrivetemi messaggi privati qui o su Tumblr.

Buona lettura!

Ho una domada per voi, vi piacerebbe che traducessi anche la versione alternativa del capitolo prima?

 

* * *

 

 

“toriel!” Urla Sans disperato. “toriel, vieni qui!” Non riesci a distogliere lo sguardo dal tuo braccio.

“Sans, lascialo, mi fa male.” Ti lamenti, e obbedisce subito, appoggiandolo con gentilezza sul tuo petto. Lo avvolgi intorno a Ghost, che è una palla pelosa di panico che sta cercando di aggrapparsi a te con tutte le forze, e chiudi gl’occhi, cercando di concentrarti.

Riesci ancora a sentire ogni singolo pezzo di pelliccia sulla sua schiena. Il tuo braccio è così sensibile, riesci appena a crederci, ma…

“Non dovrei avere sensibilità.” Mormori, suonando come un’estranea alle tue orecchie. “Non ho i nervi. I nervi sono spariti con tutto il resto.”

“cos’è successo?” Sussurri. “come ha fatto a farti qu-“

“Non è stato lui.” Dici tutto d’un fiato. “Sono stata io. L’ho fatto io. Ho aperto una porta.”

“tu… cosa?-“

“Sono qui.” Dice Toriel, con un leggero fiatone. “Sans, la polizia- oh cielo.” Guarda ad occhi spalancati il tuo braccio.

“aggiustala.” le ordina Sans. Toriel lo fissa per un secondo.

“Sans, questo è oltre-

“ _aggiustala.”_   Sibila lui aspramente, rimanendo completamente immobile. Toriel lo guarda in cagnesco.

“So’ che sei sconvolto.” Dice, con molta, molta calma. “Ma questo non è il luogo.” Si sporge su di te e ti solleva con la stessa facilità con cui tu avevi preso in braccio Ghost prima. La sua pelliccia è calda contro la tua guancia e intorno alle tue braccia nude- La parte scheletro del tuo braccio è fredda? Sì lo è. Che strano.

“che stai facendo!?” Ringhia Sans.

“La sto portando dentro.” Dice Toriel, ancora completamente composta. “Puoi venire se lo desideri, o puoi aiutare Asgore con la polizia umana, ma tu _non_ farai nulla che possa fare del male a mia nipote. E con questo intendo dire che non farai nulla di stupido. Capito?” Aspetta per un secondo, e tu chiudi gl’occhi. Sei semplicemente troppo stanca.

“bene. vengo con te.” Mormora Sans, e segue Toriel dentro mentre tu cerchi di rimanere sveglia.

Non ci riesci per molto. Quando riapri gl’occhi sei sdraiata sul tuo letto, Toriel è inginocchiata al tuo fianco, Ghost è praticamente incollato all’altro lato, e Sans è piazzato sulla porta con gl’occhi irrequieti.

“andiamo, devi essere in grado di fare qualcosa.” Ringhia lui. Lei gli lancia uno sguardo tagliente.

“Non posso mettere pelle sul suo braccio allo stesso modo per il quale non posso metterla su di te, Sans” Dice. “Sicuramente riconoscerai l’origine di questa magia. Non è una normale magia che posso riparare. Le uniche persone che io abbia mai conosciuto con questo tipo di potere siete tu, tuo fratello e il Dott. Gaster.”

“cazzo.” sbraita, guardando per terra con un aria avvilita.

“Ei.” Dici, ed entrambi sobbalzano leggermente, guardandoti. “Non è colpa sua.” Riesci a dire, sentendoti seccata che siano saltati così alle conclusioni. “Era un’emergenza. Istinto. Mi stavano per sparare.” Insisti.

“shhh.” E’ accanto a Toriel in un attimo. “ti devi riposare, okay?”

“Non è stata colpa tua.” Riesci ad articolare chiaramente. “Un tizio è entrato con una pistola. Stava per sparare a me e Ghost e cercava Frisk per rapirla. Mi stava per sparare, ma ho fatto una porta. Come fai tu. C’ho camminato in mezzo.” Toriel sussulta, ma Sans parla per primo.

“come-“

“Non so.” Dici con un filo di voce. “Ma ho fatto un casino. L’ho fatta troppo in alto, l’uscita, intendo dire. Pensavo di star per cadere per un centinaio di metri e morire perciò io… io mi sono tenuta al bordo con il braccio. Dio, sono indolenzita.”

“ti sei tenuta al bordo” Sussurra. “oh… cazzo.”

“Che cosa significa?” Dice Toriel, Sans ha un brivido.

“significa che ha sentito il suo braccio cadere a pezzi.” Dice in tono cupo. “significa che ha sentito ogni singolo atomo che all’improvviso dimenticava come essere un braccio. si è aggrappata nel vuoto, tori. l’intero fottuto vuoto, tutto insieme, schiacciato tra il tessuto della realtà in due punti. e lei ci si è aggrappata.” Prende un respiro, fissandoti. “non ha senso, però. dovresti essere… sparita, in questo momento. dovresti esserti disintegrata tutta. perché stai bene?”

“Non lo so.” Mormori. “Qualcosa mi ha preso il braccio, e ha smesso di fare male. Era qualcosa… non lo so. Strano. Parlava con dei rumori tipo… ticchetti e scricchioli. Mi facevano male alla testa. Ma mi ha fatto arrivare sana a terra.” Riesci a dire, guardandoti intorno speranzosa alla ricerca di un bicchiere d’acqua. La tua bocca è secchissima. “Non so come. Ma l’ha fatto.”

“qualcuno ti ha preso?” Dice Sans suonando stupefatto. “qualcuno ti ha parlato?” Si avvicina al tuo braccio, troppo spaventato per toccarlo di nuovo, e ti alzi un po’ per guardarlo anche tu. Eccolo quel punto perfettamente delineato, a un paio di centimetri dal tuo gomito, dove la tua pelle e il tuo sangue vanno come al solito, e nel punto dove ti aspetti di vedere una sezione trasversale di muscoli, sangue, vene e tendini, c’è solo… nero. Più scuro del nero. Sembra assorbire la luce e non voler far uscire nulla, ed è attaccata al tuo braccio, con le ossa che ne escono creando un contrasto sconcertante. Sans ingoia rumorosamente. “ho già visto quel colore prima.” Sussurra. “ti ha salvata.”

“Chi?” Chiede Toriel, la sua dolce faccia sconvolta. “A chi ti riferisci?” Scuoti la testa leggermente. Ora hai capito.

“Suo padre. Il vecchio scienziato. Giusto?” Dici, guardando Sans. “Avevi detto che era andato più in fondo di chiunque altro, ma…”

“quel colore.” Dice annuendo lentamente. “quello è il colore del posto dove si trova. ti ha tenuto assieme. ti ha salvato la vita.” Dice, con la voce spezzata. “non so come ci sia riuscito quel bastardo, ma… ti ha salvato.”

“E’ per questo che posso ancora…” Prendi una pausa e sbadigli, le tue palpebre che inesorabilmente cedono di nuovo. “Sentire le cose? Posso ancora muovere la mano? Cosa mi tiene insieme?” Sans lascia andare una strana risata.

“quel tizio conosce i suoi fottuti scheletri.” Mormora, e tutti e tre ci pensate per un lungo momento.

“Cosa sono io?” Chiedi finalmente.

“umana” Risponde per primo Sans. “per la maggior parte.” Come Sans è un Mostro per la maggior parte, pensi, e ti meravigli del fatto che una cosa del genere sembri quasi rassicurarti.

“Tutto bene?” Pensi di chiedere finalmente.

“Ovviamente.” Sospira Toriel. “Ce n’erano solo cinquantatré.”

“cinquantaquattro. uno era in casa.” Puntualizza Sans.

“Comunque. Eravamo i favoriti.” Sussurra. “Il Re si sta occupando di parlare con la polizia umana in questo momento.” Ti si avvicina e ti accarezza i capelli. “Hai bisogno di riposare.” Ti ripete, e cerchi di trovare le parole per controbattere. Come cazzo potresti dormire con metà del tuo braccio che manca all’appello? Comunque, le tue palpebre si stanno chiudendo di nuovo, e ti giri su un fianco, stringendoti il braccio al petto con fare protettivo.

“Sans?” Sussurri.

“sono qui. resto con te.” Ti rassicura. “va bene, toriel, trova frisk, abbracciala da parte mia.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“ti chiamo se c’è qualche problema.” La rassicura togliendosi le scarpe da ginnastica sporche e mettendosi dall’altro lato del letto. Ti si sta avvicinando per spegnere la luce, ma scuoti la testa.

“Nnnn.”

“ok. luci accese.” Sussurra, e si sdraia accanto a te, Ghost in mezzo a voi due. Tu chiudi gl’occhi per un secondo, poi, quasi inconsciamente, lo cerchi. Le tue dita – ossa, ti correggi in fretta – sono molto più sensibili quando colpiscono il suo polso, ma trovi comunque la sua mano e la metti sul tuo fianco, sentendoti sollevata quando puoi lasciarla per far finire la sensazione dolorosa. Rimane pietrificato per un momento, prima di fare un flebile rumore angosciato e accoccolarsi stretto a te – Ghost miagola irritato e si sposta ai tuoi piedi. “mi dispiace” Sussurra.

“Shhh.” Mormori.

“sarei dovuto restare con te.”

“Non avresti potuto. Avresti messo tutti quanti in pericolo.” Lo rassicuri, e  lui si avvicina ancora, finché non è perfettamente appoggiato a te.

“cerca di dormire.” Dice, e tu annuisci lentamente.

“Ti amo.” Sussurri, la tua mano che trema dal dolore.

“ti amo anche io.” Ha un tono distrutto, e cerchi di non rimuginarci mentre lasci che la stanchezza ti richiami un’altra volta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stai cadendo a pezzi. Ogni singola cellula sta cedendo, se ne sta andando, trasformandosi in cenere e volando via da te, colando come melma impregnando il materasso. Provi ad urlare, ma la tua bocca è già sparita, non riesci a sentirti la lingua, i tuoi polmoni riescono appena a contenere ossigeno, e i tuoi occhi sono indeboliti e-

“ei! ei! va tutto bene. stai bene.”

Ingoi l’aria riempiendoti i polmoni, sentendo le lacrime che scorrono dai tuoi occhi, e ti tiri su, la tua schiena appoggiata sulla spalliera, e guardandoti attentamente. Due gambe, un torace, due braccia- più o meno. Sei qui.

Più o meno.

Sans ti sta guardando ansioso – non ha una bella cera, riesci a vederlo ora.

“ok?”

“Incubo.” Dici d’un fiato, sentendoti coperta di sudore. “Dio. Oh dio.”

“stai bene” Sussurra, sedendosi accanto a te. “hai dormito quasi tutta la notte.”

“Che ore sono?”

“presto.”

“Hai dormito?” Chiedi, e fa una faccia che risponde al posto suo. “Sans.” Sospiri. “Avresti dovuto dormire.”

“qualcuno doveva tenerti d’occhio. dovevo essere sicuro che…” Sospira, poi prende un respiro profondo. “nessun cambiamento.” Ti rassicura, e guardi di nuovo il braccio – continui a oscillare tra il volerlo fissare e il non avere interesse a guardarlo. Ha ragione. Nessun cambiamento oltre al palpitare che era finalmente diminuito. Sollevi il tuo braccio scheletrico, e ti togli i capelli dalla faccia – non fa più male. Sembra naturale.

Non sei sicura di come sentirti a riguardo.

“Ho bisogno di una doccia.” Sussurri. “Vestiti differenti. Mi sento disgustosa.”

“che ne dici di un bagno?” mercanteggia lui. “devi stare meno in piedi.” Lo fissi.

“Um, le mie gambe sono sempre le stesse, penso di riuscire a stare in piedi.” Dici, “A meno che… um, pensi che lo posso bagnare?” Ride, nonostante tutto, poi fa uno sguardo colpevole.

“sì. lo puoi bagnare.” TI rassicura. “intendo dire, io non ho mai avuto alternative, ma credo che sia come avere la tua vecchia mano per quanto riguarda quello che puoi fare. beh… potrebbe essere difficile comprare un anello.” Dice lentamente, e tu alzi gl’occhi al cielo.

“Io mi vado a fare una doccia. Vieni con me, o preferisci stare qui a fare battutacce?”

“arrivo!” Dice, alzandosi in fretta. “le ossa ti fanno ancora male?” Chiede mentre ti spingi via dal letto. Fai una smorfia.

“Non troppo.” Mormori, stringendo di nuovo la mano e guardandola. “Oh, strano. Riesco a vederci attraverso.” Mormori, vedendo il pavimento attraverso le piccole fessure tra le ossa del tuo palmo. Ti fissa.

“si, credo che debba essere strano.” Dice, per lo più a se stesso. Ti fa un piccolo sorriso.

“Deve essere strano per te, huh?” Dici, e lui ride.

“um. nah. a queste cose… sono abituato. intendo dire, roba del vuoto, cose di ossa ovviamente. dev’essere più strano per te, sono sicuro.” Beh, probabilmente non ha torto.

Ti aiuta a spogliarti – tu non ci riesci per colpa della zip sulla schiena del vestito, ti senti inutile; la superfice liscia di metallo continua a scivolarti tra le dita.

“ti ci abituerai. devi immaginare di avere delle dita che possono aggrapparsi.” Ti avverte.

“Non sono sicura di riuscirci, a fare quello che fai tu.”

“se non ci riuscissi, non penso che saresti tutta d’un pezzo adesso. il tuo cervello continua a tenerti insieme e dice alle tue ossa di muoversi, amore.” Ti spiega piano, e tu cerchi di non sentirti a disagio riguardo al fatto che lui ti stia spogliando.

“Credo di sì…” Sussurri, avendo un altro brivido, e ti togli la biancheria da sola prima di andare sotto la doccia, sentendoti stupida di aver cercato di indossare della lingerie sexy per lui, dopo tutto. L’acqua calda è un dono divino, e per un momento, chiudi semplicemente gl’occhi e lasci che il calore ti si intrufoli dentro – le gocce sono ancora fastidiose, ma almeno non sono dolorose, sei solo consapevole della loro presenza sul tuo braccio. La tendina si apre, e Sans si sporge impacciato.

“mi vuoi dentro con te, o-“

“Sì, per favore.” Dici velocemente, sentendoti incerta sul come riuscirai a tenere lo shampoo o il bagno schiuma o qualsiasi altra cosa in mano. Entra dopo un secondo- heh, niente bagliori blu questa volta, sembra qualcosa che potrebbe essere in un angolo di un laboratorio di biologia, tranne che per le luci intelligenti che ha negl’occhi mentre ti studia.

“vieni. sporgi la mano.” Ti offre, e tu lo fai, facendo una smorfia quando vedi l’acqua passargli attraverso.

“Ugh, è così…” Hai un brivido. Lui ti fa un sorriso per incoraggiarti.

“di alla tua mano che può tenere l’acqua.” Dice, tu ti accigli. “non è così difficile. immagina che ci sia la tua vecchia mano. immagina di tenere l’acqua sul tuo palmo.” Mormora. “prova a chiudere gl’occhi.”

“Oh!” Dici, sorpresa. Era lo stesso consiglio che ti aveva dato Frisk, dopotutto, e lo sai, ora, come spingere il tuo cervello e la tua anima per vedere qualcosa, invece, spingi – attraverso, credi, il tuo braccio fino alla punta delle dita. E’ molto più semplice rispetto il vedere le anime. Un secondo prima, sei solo ossa, quello dopo, l’acqua rimbalza sulla tua mano e sul tuo avambraccio, proprio come eri abituata, proprio come faceva il tuo altro braccio.

“heh. o l’intero braccio. va bene anche così” Dice Sans. Tu lo guardi ad occhi spalancati.

“Ora capisco cosa intendi dire. Funziona… ci vuole impegno. Non molto, ma, un po’ di impegno…” Mediti, piegando di nuovo la tua mano, “Ma non è così male… Oh, grazie a Dio.” Dici con improvviso sollievo, sentendoti come se tutto fosse tornato normale. “Oh Dio, pensavo che avrei continuato a far cadere cose per sempre. Pensavo che avrei fatto del male…” Sussurri, guardando la tua mano, dove si stava formando una raccolta d’acqua sul tuo palmo invisibile. “Non è così male. Non è così male.” Dici a te stessa.

“sai, andrebbe bene se fossi ancora turbata.” Sans ti sta guardando da vicino “è… è un grande cambiamento. sei scusata se sei arrabbiata con me.”

“Sans.” Dici con tono tagliente. “Per favore. Smettila. Questa magia, okay, qualsiasi cosa significhi posso usarla-“ Ti fa *uno sguardo*, e tu alzi gl’occhi al cielo, “Mi ha salvato la vita. Stavano per spararmi. Gli umani non sopravvivono a queste cose.” Sussurri. “E’… mi ci vorrà un po’ per abituarmici, va bene, ma non sono arrabbiata con te. Anzi sono davvero, davvero grata. Qualunque cosa sia successa mi ha salvato la vita.” Ripeti. “E… ho molto da capire in questo momento, okay, e non posso se tu hai i sensi di colpa.” Lo guardi serio, poi gli baci dolcemente la fronte. “Ho bisogno che tu dorma, e mangia, e che mi aiuti a sentirmi… normale.” Ammetti. “Non posso prometterti che non impazzirò di nuovo. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per andare avanti. Letteralmente. Questo è territorio inesplorato per me.” Gli ricordi, e lui annuisce.

“ovvio. sarò qui per te.” Insiste, sembrando disperatamente in attesa di essere utile, in questo momento. Sorridi lentamente, un’espressione che senti strana sulla faccia.

“Affare fatto.” Sussurri, e con esitazione ti allunghi per prendere lo shampoo. Questa volta la tua mano fa presa facilmente. “Wow.” Mormori, e lui ti sorride.

“impari in fretta.” Ti dice lui, con un tono orgoglioso. Lo guardi di nuovo.

“Sei sicuro che non sia strano per te? Tipo, Sei sicuro?” Ti trovi a dire. “Non sei per nulla turbato che la tua fidanzata all’improvviso sia… un fenomeno da baraccone?” Passi la bottiglia di shampoo all’altra mano in modo da poter agitare le dita della tua mano scheletrica.

“uh.” Guarda da un’altra parte, con aria impacciata – ovvio che pensa che tu sia un fenomeno da baraccone, chiunque lo penserebbe! - finché non noti il colore delle sue guance. Le tue sopracciglia si alzano contro la tua volontà.

“Sans… ti, um… er, ti piace come sono ora?” Riesci a dire. Lui lascia andare un leggero lamento.

“lo so! so che è strano!” Dice in modo patetico, e sembra sorpreso quando ti togli dal getto caldo per abbracciarlo stretto. “non sei arrabbiata-“

“Che il mio ragazzo pensi che sono ancora carina? No!” Dici, velocemente. “Intendo dire, è una cosa in meno di cui devo preoccuparmi.”

“heh. sai, ero completamente attratto da te prima di questo, giusto, uh, per la cronaca.” Dice in fretta e  capisci quanto tutto ciò sia strano, l’essere nuda e nella doccia e così vicina al tuo ragazzo mentre ti dice quanto sia attratto da te, e tu hai un braccio scheletrico e…

“Penso che tu avessi ragione.” Mormori.

“hm?”

“Avrei dovuto fare un bagno. Mi devo sedere. Questo è tanto da elaborare.” Sussurri, ti fa un sorriso terribilmente dolce, e si sporge dietro di te per smanettare con il rubinetto, finché l’acqua non esce da lì invece che dalla doccia. Ti siedi velocemente, chiudendo lo scarico con un movimento veloce – Grazie mano scheletrica!- E poi cominci a ridacchiare mentre l’acqua comincia a salire. E ti appoggi contro la sua gabbia toracica.

“cosa?” Chiede, prendendo la bottiglia di shampoo e fissandola dubbiosa per un po’ prima di cominciare a strofinarti i capelli. Dio, ti senti così bene che quasi dimentichi la sua domanda.

“Solo… questo è già il giorno più strano della mia intera vita.” Mormori, i tuoi occhi si chiudono di nuovo. Lui lascia andare una leggera risata.

“sono abbastanza sicuro che sia giustificato, amore.” Dice.

Sei abbastanza sicura che abbia ragione.


	46. In Cui Nessuno Pensa Che Il Tuo Braccio Sia Fico

**Capitolo 46: In cui nessuno pensa che il tuo braccio sia fico.**

* * *

 

 

La prospettiva di uscire dalla vasca è sconsolante. Sei mezza addormentata di nuovo quando Sans ti sciacqua via il balsamo dai capelli. Tutta questa… storia del braccio, è estenuante, pensi.

“Sarò sempre così stanca?” Chiedi, spaparanzandoti su di lui. Lui scuote attentamente la testa.

“non credo. io non lo sono. beh, io lo sono, ma non credo che sia perché sono ricoperto d’ossa.” Dice facendo una risata. “non mi è mai sembrato che rendesse papyrus stanco. nah, penso che il tuo corpo abbia subito uno shock pazzesco. hai bisogno di dormire e mangiare e dormire un altro po’.”

“Non… ugh, non voglio avere quell’incubo di nuovo.” Mormori. “Non voglio dormire se deve essere così.” espira attraverso i denti. “Cosa?”

“credo che se provassimo entrambi a rimanere svegli per evitare gl’incubi, ci distruggeremo più prima che poi.” Mormora. “ho provato a prendere quella routine, amore. non è finita bene.” Dice, e tu sospiri. “sarò lì, in qualunque momento tu ti sveglierai. tutte le volte. te lo prometto.” Sussurra.

“Sans, non ce n’è bisogno… sono sicura che tu abbia altre cose da fare.” Ti lamenti svogliata, e lui scuote la testa.

“resto.” Dice, così convinto che il tuo cuore balbetta leggermente. Per un momento, non hai parole. Non sei abituata a qualcuno che si prenda cura di te in questo modo. Avevi superato ogni influenza, ogni intossicazione alimentare, praticamente da sola, tranne che per Ghost. E ora… beh, lui voleva restare.

“Grazie.” Sussurri, e le sue braccia si stringono ancora più strette intorno a te.

“non è un granché.” Risponde con una risatina, e stranamente, lo pensa davvero. “pronta ad uscire di qui?”

“Oh. Probabilmente è ora.” Dici, pensando a quanto ti sarà difficile alzarti. Scivola con attenzione da dietro di te, e ti offre la mano – una mano molto forte, chiaramente, dato che un secondo prima eri seduta, e il momento dopo sei in piedi, gocciolante. Ti passa un asciugamano in fretta.

“aspetta.” Ti dice, e torna nella tua camera. Un paio di secondi dopo, ritorna con dei vestiti – oh, Dio, aveva aperto il tuo cassetto della biancheria, una cosa estremamente imbarazzante, pensi, poi ti ricordi che ti aveva vista nuda, perciò forse non saresti dovuta essere per nulla imbarazzata. E i pantaloni da ginnastica e una maglietta di cotone sono proprio quello che ti serve in questo momento. Ti vede ondeggiare leggermente e ti offre la sua spalla per appoggiarti. Ti cambi il più in fretta possibile, trasalendo quando ti dimentichi di continuare a proiettare la…. uhm, mano? La mano fantasma? Beh, quando ti dimentichi di proiettare l’imbottitura, decidi, intorno alle ossa delle tue dita, sei sorpresa dalla sensazione improvvisa del tessuto dei pantaloni che stavi cercando di tirare su. Stringi i denti, ti concentri, e proietti, poi finisci di vestirti.

Ti ci abituerai, dici a te stessa.

“torniamo a letto?” Dice Sans speranzoso, e tu pensi agl’incubi, hai un brivido, e scuoti in fretta la testa.

“Possiamo andare giù? Ti prometto che farò un pisolino sul divano, è solo che… non voglio tornare a letto in questo momento.” Mercanteggi. Ti guarda ad occhi stretti, poi annuisce.

“lascia che ti ci porti.” Mormora, tu trasalisci, pensando al viaggiare attraverso una di quelle porte. Sembra leggerti la mente. “ti porto in braccio.” Ti rassicura.

Sei troppo stanca per lamentarti, perciò annuisci, e ti solleva con estrema facilità. Tu sbadigli, e cerchi di non addormentarti mentre ti porta, ma è quasi impossibile; è stranamente comodo per essere un tipo così ossuto. Beh, pensi che si stia rendendo comodo deliberatamente, il che era estremamente dolce. Finisci con il non essere più in grado di tenere gl’occhi aperti fino alla fine della rampa di scale. Ti senti così al sicuro quando ti tiene in questo modo.

 

* * *

 

Sei ancora stretta nel suo abbraccio, però hai una coperta addosso, quando riapri gl’occhi. È seduto sul divano, la sua testa inclinata all’indietro, addormentato profondamente. Ti fa sorridere il fatto che si sia rilassato abbastanza da dormire. Controlli istintivamente il tuo braccio, tirandolo fuori dalla coperta per fissarlo. Oh, non è cambiato nulla, ovviamente. Non sai cosa ti aspettassi. Forse è leggermente meno fastidioso.

Stai per chiudere di nuovo gl’occhi quando il tuo stomaco brontola rumorosamente, e capisci perché sei sveglia. Oof, stai morendo di fame. Non vuoi svegliare Sans, però, perciò per un secondo rimani immobile, poi, con attenzione, ti allontani lentamente dal suo grembo. Grazie a Dio dorme come un morto. Si lamenta una volta, mormorando il tuo nome, quando ti muovi troppo velocemente, ma riesci comunque ad allontanarti. Quando ti metti in piedi, ti gira la testa. Oh, cielo, hai bisogno di cibo. Ti avvii con attenzione  in direzione della cucina, e vieni accolta da un sussulto.

“______! Sei sveglia?” Dice Undyne, sobbalzando. Si stava facendo un panino, e sembra allarmata di vederti lì frema sulla soglia.

“Uh, sì.” Dici, sentendoti… a disagio. Il suo occhio guizza immediatamente al tuo braccio e tu devi combattere contro te stessa per non nascondertelo immediatamente dietro al corpo.

“…Cielo.” Mormora poi ti guarda.

“Uh.” Ti schiarisci la voce. “Avevo bisogno di, uh, un toast o qualcosa.” Dici. La tua voce che suona innaturale anche alle tue orecchie. Non avresti mai pensato di sentirti così dannatamente a disagio di fronte alla tua amica, ma ti senti come se lei riuscisse a guardare solo il tuo braccio, e sei sorpresa di quanto ti dia fastidio questa situazione. “Mi… mi tolgo dai piedi.” Sussurri svogliatamente. Lei fa un respiro profondo, un lamento e poi ti si butta addosso. Hai appena un secondo per pensare prima che ti stringa forte, tremando leggermente.

“Andiamo. Non fare così. Ci hai spaventati a morte, scema.” Sussurra con voce rauca. Non sta neanche provando a non piangere. “Sai bene?”

“Mi dispiace.” Mormori nella sua spalla. “Non volevo… sì. Sto bene. Più o meno.” Ti senti leggermente meglio, realizzando che la sua prima reazione era stato solo il puro spavento alla possibilità di perderti.

Si allontana dopo un secondo, e si asciuga l’occhio, tirando su con il naso. “Posso vederlo?” Chiede, la voce più bassa di quanto tu gli abbia mai sentito. Fai una smorfia; ti dovrai abituare. Con trepidazione, gli porgi il braccio. Il suo occhio si spalanca, e lo esamina per un lungo momento.

“Funziona ancora?” Ti chiede, e tu annuisci, aprendo e chiudendo la mano per dimostrarglielo. “Fico.” Sussurra, suonando… invidiosa? Realizza in fretta e scuote la testa. “Dio, scusa.”

“Tu… tu pensi che sia fico?” Mormori. E lei ti guarda con aria colpevole.

“Um. Scusa.” Dice piano, poi alzi un sopracciglio, ti annuisce riluttante. “È così ganzo.” Dice infelice, pensando sicuramente di averti offeso. Lasci andare una risatina, scuotendo la testa.

“Anche a Sans piace.” Gli dici. “Penso che si senta peggio di te sul fatto che gli piaccia, però.” Beh, per essere onesta, sei abbastanza sicura che a Sans piaccia _veramente_ molto. Lei ride a quest’informazione.

“Beh, sì, credo che abbia senso. Tu cosa ne pensi? Intendo dire, come ti senti a riguardo?” Chiede piano.

“E’… strano. E’ veramente strano.” Mormori. “Non ci sono abituata. Ci vorrà molto tempo prima che mi sembri normale.”

“Sì conosco la sensazione.” Dice seccamente, e quando la guardi, confusa, lei indica la benda sul suo occhio. La consapevolezza si fa strada dentro di te. Dio, se c’era qualcuno che potesse capire come sia perdere qualcosa, è Undyne! Infatti, Santo Cielo, dev’essere stato anche peggio per lei. Il tuo braccio sembrava strano, sicuro, ma non era… andato. Non nel modo in cui lei aveva perso la vista…

“Sono un’idiota.” Sussurri, scuotendo la testa. “Non c’avevo pensato-“ Ti fa velocemente un sorriso rassicurante.

“Ei, vedi? Non ci hai pensato due volte. Eri completamente abituata.” Dice. “Ecco come sarà per te, prima che tu te ne renda conto. Certo, la gente per strada ti guarderà storta. Io ancora adesso ne ricevo molti di sguardi storti. Intendo dire, ne riceverei comunque, sono un Mostro in una città d’umani. Ma… capisci quello che sto dicendo, giusto? Non è più l’unica cosa a cui penso ormai. Non è più la prima cosa a cui penso la mattina appena mi sveglio né l’ultima quando vado a dormire.”

“Undyne, cosa… cosa è successo?” Chiedi piano. Lei ridacchia e scuote la testa.

“Ho fatto il passo più lungo della gamba con una delle mie lance durante una lotta. Colpa mia. Credo di essere l’unica persona dell’underground ad essersi cavata da sola un occhio con la propria magia.” Dice.

“Heh. Capisco perfettamente.” Ammetti. Lei ridacchia e annuisce.

“Beh, ora sembriamo tutte e due super toste.” Dice, e tu sorridi, un sorriso che finalmente è naturale.

“Assolutamente” Concordi, sentendoti… beh, sollevata. Puoi parlare così con Undyne, e lei sarà lì per te capendo come ti senti.

“Vuoi un panino?” Cambia l’argomento con un sorriso gentile (sembra quasi strano sulla sua faccia) e tu fai un lamento mentre annuisci.

“Dio, per favore, sono affamatissima. E anche dell’acqua o un gatorade o qualcosa, tipo venti litri.” Dici, saltando sullo sgabello.

“Subito.” Undyne è ansiosa di aiutare, e si muove in fretta, prendendoti un bicchiere d’acqua e poi cominciando a costruire un panino con gli avanzi. Appena lo hai davanti, lo prendi con entrambe le mani, ignorando quanto tu sia ancora impacciata con la destra, e inizia a mangiare.

“Oh Dio, è il miglior panino che io abbia mai mangiato.” Dici, con la bocca piena. Undyne ride, e inizia subito a preparartene un altro, capendo che è improbabile che tu ti fermi ad uno solo.

Con cibo ed acqua nello stomaco, ti senti molto meglio. Quasi immediatamente, ti senti di nuovo te stessa. Stai per aprire la bocca per fare le congratulazioni ad Undyne per il suo fidanzamento, ricordandoti che ieri sera non ne avevi avuto il tempo, quando vieni agitata da un forte rumore. Sei abbastanza spaventata da alzarti subito in piedi e imprechi il secondo in cui senti la voce di Sans nel panico che urla il tuo nome.

“Merda.” Mormori guardando la porta. “Sono in cuc-“ Dici, ma lui è già lì, apparendo nello spazio accanto a te attraverso una porta, con gli occhi impazziti. “Ei! Ei!. Sto bene. Sono solo venuta a mangiare.” Lo rassicuri in fretta. Prende un respiro profondo, guardandoti, e la porta dietro di lui si chiude con uno schiocco.

“… gesù.” Mormora, riprendendo fiato, poi prende entrambe le tue mani tra le sue, chiaramente senza pensarci, e ti bacia con ferocia, come se potesse morire se ti lasciasse andare. Tu… beh, ti dimentichi immediatamente del fatto che Undyne sia nella stanza. Ti appoggi contro di lui, all’inizio cercando di rassicurarlo, e sei sorpresa dal desiderio che nasce da qualche parte dentro di te a quel contatto; Non avevi avuto spazio nella testa per nulla del genere sta mattina, ma ora, Dio, la tua testa è leggera per quanto ami quest’uomo…

Undyne accidentalmente fa un piccolo rumore mentre fa i piatti, chiaramente cercando di darti un po’ di privacy, e ti ricomponi. Allontanandoti da Sans, giusto un po’, è il tuo momento di riprendere fiato. “Heh. Scusa. Non ti volevo spaventare.”

“va bene.” Mormora, abbluendo, e ti chiedi se i suoi pensieri fossero andati nella stessa direzione dei tuoi. Forse. Le sue dita ossute sono ancora intrecciate alle tue, e almeno, non fanno male. In fatti, ti sembra …

Ti sembra naturale?

“è solo che non mi aspettavo che fossi qui.” Dice a bassa voce. Tu fai una faccia dispiaciuta.

“Sì. Scusa. Stavo morendo di fame. Undyne mi ha fatto un panino.”

“Dei panini. Ne ha mangiati tipo quatto, amico.” Dice Undyne, girandosi per farti un sorriso enorme, e tu alzi gl’occhi al cielo.

“Panini. Non fare la spia.” Borbotti, e Sans sorride.

“sono contento che tu abbia mangiato. sembri stare meglio.” Dice contento, e tu annuisci.

“Mi sento molto meglio. Grazie ragazzi.” Dici, e poi sussulti quando Asgore arriva a grandi passi.

“Sans, sta bene? Oh! ______! Sei sveglia!” I suoi occhi vanno sul tuo braccio. Sì, stava diventando un’abitudine.

“Sto bene.” Lo rassicuri. “Grazie molte di… tutto. Asgore.” Avevi messo da parte questo pensiero. “Hai pensato a tutto tu ieri sera. Cos’è successo, dopo che io…” Sospira, continuando a guardare la tua mano in quella di Sans per un momento.

“I poliziotti sono venuti a prendere gli aggressori. Sfortunatamente, un bel po’ di loro hanno già pagato la cauzione. Erano tenuti d’occhio, a quanto pare. Mettaton ha dovuto lasciare una copia di quello che è successo durante la lotta come prova, ma dato che sei un’umana e ci hai invitato nella tua proprietà, viste le circostanze, Lawyerpants dice che è molto improbabile che riusciranno a denunciarci.”

“Dio. Non avevo neanche pensato che potesse essere una possibilità.” Ammetti, poi fai uno sguardo arrabbiato. “Oh, cazzo, perciò alcuni di loro sono già fuori? Possono tornare?” Sussurri.

“non credo sia probabile.” Dice Sans con tono buio. “non credo siano così incoscienti.” Lo guardi storto, chiedendoti a quanto sia arrivato vicino al ‘non si uccide’, poi pensi al ragazzo con la pistola che aveva cercato di uccidere te e Ghost, e che voleva rapire Frisk, e all’improvviso, non riesci a trovare la voglia di preoccuparti se qualche umano si fosse rotto un osso. Sans ha un’enorme, sorriso falso sulla faccia, e non sei sicura che ti piaccia, ma quando gli stringi la mano, ti guarda, il suo sguardo di nuovo gentile.

“Beh, comunque, grazie tante, Asgore.” Sussurri. “La notte scorsa poteva andare ancora peggio. Come sta Frisk?”

“In attesa di vederti.” Dice con una risata. “Sei pronta per altra compagnia?”

“Decisamente. Vado da lei.” Dici, lasciando le mani di Sans. Lui ti guarda.

“amore-“

“Ho bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe.” Gli spieghi lentamente , tagliando corto le sue proteste. “Starò bene. Mi sento molto più in forze. Dopo dormirò un altro po’. Anche tu dovresti.”

“beh, lascia che venga con te. penso che siano su in camera di frisk a giocare.” Ti chiedi se e quando si sentirà di nuovo a suo agio a lasciarti da sola.

“Sicuro. Andiamo ora, prima che mi senta di nuovo stanca.”

Ogni muscolo indolenzito urla di dolore mentre sali le scale per il terzo piano, e riesci a sentire il chiacchiericcio di Papyrus già dal pianerottolo del secondo. Appena ti avvicini, riesci a sentire occasionalmente i picchi di voce di Frisk. Stanno giocando con le action figures di Papyrus. Ti fermi fuori dalla porta della camera di Frisk che è accostata, e bussi con attenzione, trasalendo al rumore che fanno le ossa contro il legno. Un secondo dopo, Papyrus apre la porta.

“UMANA SEI SVEGLIA!” Dice, meravigliato. “PENSAVAMO CHE AVRESTI DORMITO PER SEMPRE!” Si allontana leggermente guardando il tuo braccio con occhi stellati. “GUARDA IL TUO MERAVIGLIOSO BRACCIO DA BATTAGLIA!”

“… Braccio da battaglia? Oof!” Senti una folata  di vento quando Frisk ti si para davanti e ti abbraccia forte. “Ei, tesoro.” Sussurri. “Tutto bene?”

“ **Mi dispiace tanto è stata colpa mia mi dispiace tanto ho sentito Alphys che diceva alla mamma che aveva sentito il tizio e che tu stavi cercando di proteggermi mi dispiace tantissimo è stata colpa mia-“**  Blatera Frisk in fretta, ancora abbracciata forte a te. Prendi un respiro profondo, e ti siedi sulle ginocchia per essere alla sua stessa altezza.

“Non è stata colpa tua, Frisk. L’unica persona che ha una colpa in tutta questa storia è del ragazzo che è entrato in casa.” Sussurri. “Tutto qui.”

“ **Stava cercando me. Voleva prendermi. Perché voleva prendermi?”**  Ti chiede Frisk “ **Nessuno mi dice nulla.”** Sembra così turbata, con gli occhi lucidi, tu le accarezzi i capelli con la tua mano scheletrica.

“non lo sappiamo, ragazzina. ma non lasceremo che nessuno ti porti da nessuna parte.” Dice Sans fermamente. “io e pap e tua mamma, tuo papà, undyne e alphys e mettaton… e anche tua cugina. siamo tutti dei duri. non lasceremo che nessuno ti faccia mai più del male.” Frisk gli fa uno sguardo strano e distante, ricordandosi di _qualcosa_ , ma poi ti guarda ed annuisce.

“ **E’ tutto differente qui su.”** Dice tra se e se piano, poi guarda in alto. “ **Potrei vedere il tuo braccio, _____?!”** Ha un tono così eccitato, che vieni presa alla sprovvista dal suo repentino cambiamento d’umore.

“ei, frisk, amica, è ancora una cosa nuova per _______, forse-“

“Nah. Va bene.” Dici a Sans con un piccolo sorriso. “Cosa ne pensi, amica?” Le porgi il tuo braccio, e Frisk lo guarda ad occhi stretti.

 **“E’ COSI’. FICO.”** Dice lei rispettosamente, e nella tua testa, puoi essere certa che lo dice sul serio.

“NYEH! SAREBBE ANCORA PIU’ FICO SE FOSSE TUTTA SCHELETRO COME IL GRANDE PAPYRUS, MA DI CERTO E’ UN’AGGIORNAMENTO!” Papyrus era impaziente di scampanellare il suo pensiero ai quattro venti. Alzi gl’occhi al cielo, ma devi ammettere… beh, non pensavi che Frisk sarebbe veramente scappata, urlando via da te o nulla del genere. No veramente. Okay, beh, forse un pochino.

“paps.” Dice Sans con tono allarmato. Ti sorprendi a ridacchiare, scuotendo la testa.

“Dio, vi voglio bene ragazzi. Grazie, Frisk. E Paps.” Dici con un’altra risata. “Pensavo che tutti avrebbero dato di matto.”

“uh, ce ne siamo fatti più o meno una ragione mentre dormivi.” Mormora Sans, e sei estremamente grata di aver perso quel panico. “a proposito, amore, vuoi provare a dormire un altro paio d’ore?”

“DOVRESTI RIPOSARTI, UMANA, IL TUO BRACCIO E’ _SPARITO!”_ Dice Papyrus in fretta.

“Okay.” Dici, anche se non ti stai sentendo stanca in questo momento. Ti senti abbastanza forte. Ma…

Beh, la prospettiva di passare un paio d’ore in privato con Sans ti tenta, pensi, con un briciolo di senso di colpa. Ti ha colpito ad ondate, tutto il giorno, il quanto tu sia stata fortunata a sopravvivere. In questo momento, però non vuoi nulla di più che essere viva con lui.

Sans ti offre la sua mano un’altra volta, e qualcosa nel tuo sguardo lo fa abbluire di nuovo. Ti guarda per un secondo, e hai la sensazione che stia cercando di nascondere un sorrisetto quando dice a Frisk e Papyrus,

“ragazzi dovete lasciarla dormire ancora per un po’, okay?” Entrambi annuiscono, dispiaciuti, ma quando ti prende la mano e ti sta accanto mentre scendete di nuovo le scale, hai il sospetto che il dormire sia l’ultima cosa che ha in mente.


	47. In Cui Sans Dimostra Che E’ Un Maestro Di Tatto.

**Capitolo 47: In Cui Sans Dimostra Che E’ Un Maestro Di Tatto.**

* * *

 

 

Ti ci vuole circa un secondo, forse due, una volta che sei nella stanza, per avvicinarti Sans e baciarlo con forza. Lui non sembra lamentarsene. Quasi il contrario, le sue braccia si avvolgono a te e una mano si intreccia tra i tuoi capelli, la sua lingua domanda di entrare nella tua bocca, cosa alla quale ubbidisci immediatamente. Quando si allontana, sta annaspando.

“pensavo che ti avrei perso la notte scorsa.” Sussurra duramente. “stai ancora bene. stai veramente bene?”

“Sì. Sto bene.” Lo rassicuri giocherellando con il bordo della sua maglietta. La tua mente è concentrata sullo spogliarlo di nuovo. Devi ammettere, ora che stai… diventando più abituata al fatto che metà del tuo braccio destro sia fatto solo di ossa e magia, sei più che curiosa di, uh, tutte le parti del suo corpo che non brillano al buio. Ed è mattina, e non avevi mai potuto guardarlo bene, alla fine, e-

“sei sicura che tu non debba dormire?” La sua mano era scivolata pericolosamente lungo la tua schiena e capisci che sta faticando per comportarsi bene in questo momento. “dovresti dormire, hai passato l’inferno-“

“Non voglio dormire.” Dici chiaramente, sentendoti estremamente testarda. Probabilmente dovresti dormire, ma questo è più importante. “Sono ancora viva. Voglio essere viva adesso.” Fa un lamento leggero, che diventa quasi un ringhio quando trovi l’audacia di dargli un mozzichino sull’osso del collo. Dimentica del tutto la sua compostezza, aggrappandosi al tuo culo con una mano vogliosa.

“pensavo di averti persa.” Mormora di nuovo. “ero impegnato a tenerti… no. non impegnato. ero arrabbiato.” Hai un brivido sentendo il tono della sua voce, ma è tutt’altro che un brivido sgradevole. “stavano venendo per farti del male.” Sussurra rauco. “volevo fargli del male. volevo insegnargli una fottuta lezione. nessuno ti avrebbe fatto del male. a te o a frisk. mi sentivo così bene a fare finalmente qualcosa. mi sentivo così bene ora che finalmente non dovevamo più aspettare che accadesse qualcosa. ho perso il controllo. non ero… avrei dovuto tenere d’occhio la casa.” Suona mortificato, ma non può smettere di starti aggrappato, tenendoti così vicina che riesci a mala pena a mettere due parole in riga.

“Non potevi saperlo.” Dici, respirando affannosamente. Lui scuote la testa.

“non hai ancora giocato a quel gioco. il ‘e se.’ “ Mormora. “se non mi fossi divertito così tanto… dio, mi sentivo così… giustificato.” Dice, e rimane immobile mentre gli togli la maglietta – beh, non del tutto immobile, si muove quel tanto che basta a farti finire il lavoro. “sarei dovuto rimanere con te. bastavano gl’altri per tenerli a bada. è stato semplice.” Dice tutto d’un fiato, una volta che è fuori dalla maglia. Tu scuoti la testa.

“Non puoi fare questo gioco. Non qui su.” Dici, tirando ad indovinare dove inizi  la sua preoccupazione. “Abbiamo solo un’occasione per fare le cose qui su, Sans. Nessun Ricomincio da Capo. Nessun…” _Reset_ , la parola si materializza nella tua testa, e dato che non la capisci abbastanza, non ti azzardi a dirla ad alta voce. “Sono sopravvissuta. Ho ancora te. Ho ancora tutti voi, tutti quanti.” Sussurri. “non ero pronta a morire, e io…” Lasci andare il discorso, all’improvviso non volendo nulla di più che stargli vicino, il più vicino possibile.

“lo so. troppo cocciuta per morire.” Dice, rispettosamente, e lascia strusciare l’altra mano nel dietro dei tuoi pantaloni, ossa contro pelle nuda. Sussulti, sentendoti privatamente soddisfatta dal fatto che sia sulla tua stessa pagina, e con attenzione fai scorrere le tue dita sensibili e nude sulla sua gabbia toracica. Lui ha un brivido. “dio, amore, hai della… magia forte.” Sussurra, e tu lo guardi ad occhi spalancati.

“La sto solo prendendo in prestito.” Dici, e lui scuote la testa.

“questa non è la mia magia. non… del tutto, comunque” Dice, annaspando. “so com’è la mia.” Devi fermarti per un secondo a pensarci.

“… Gli umani non hanno la magia, Sans” Dici piano, e lui scuote la testa.

“una volta l’avevate. frisk la ha. tu anche.” Dice, tollerando la tua distrazione in modo ammirabile, nonostante tutto. Ti mordi un labbro, mentre pensi, e lui ti guarda mentre lo fai, la sua lingua che brilla in modo quasi osceno nella sua bocca mentre ti ammira, annaspando – oh, non puoi pensarci in questo momento. Giusto, ovvio. Frisk può vedere le anime, Frisk può comunicare con le loro anime, e …. beh, Frisk era sopravvissuta in qualche modo combattendo con tutti quei Mostri, tutti i tuoi amici che avevano dato una lezione a cinquantacinque uomini come nulla fosse. E Frisk di sicuro non aveva la tua stessa scusa sul come aveva avuto le sue abilità.

“Huh.” Mormori, pensandoci, poi fai un gemito quando stringe più forte il tuo sedere, perdendo quasi immediatamente le redini dei tuoi pensieri. Ti sta spingendo in dietro senza che tu te ne accorga veramente, ma questa volta non vuoi diventare di nuovo un’inutile pozza di umana. Raccogli tutta la tua forza di volontà e lo accarezzi apertamente, e lui fa un gemito. “Sdraiati.” Gli ordini, e lui prende un respiro, poi obbedisce, però togliendoti prima i pantaloni e le mutande. Lasci andare una leggera risata a questo suo comportamento – oh, ti aveva ascoltato, hai la sensazione che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa tu gli avresti chiesto, ma di sicuro non era sottomesso- e gli sali sopra in fretta, trovando leggermente ridicolo il fatto che siate mezzi nudi (ad estremità opposte, il che forse era la miglior cosa, dato che riuscivi già a sentirlo forzato sotto di te e non eri interamente certa della tua forza di volontà).

Strusciandoti leggermente contro di lui, ti abbassi per baciargli con delicatezza una costola, proprio sopra a dove sai che si trova la sua anima. Fa un leggero rumore, intrecciando le mani tra i tuoi capelli, il che è quasi una ricompensa altrettanto piacevole. Incoraggiata, lasci scorrere la lingua su un’altra costola, godendoti la sensazione di liscio. “Ti piace?” Sussurri. Annuisce in fretta, poi, timidamente, mormora,

“posso mostrartelo?” Stai quasi per scuotere la testa per dirgli di no – trova sempre un modo per far sì che sia il suo turno per compiacerti!- ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo ti fa capire che lo vuole veramente.

“Okay.” Dici, sentendoti leggermente nervosa, e con attenzione, riluttante, scendi da sopra di lui, sdraiandotici accanto. Lui sorride, e con estrema velocità ti toglie la maglietta e il reggiseno, così in fretta di quanto pensassi fosse possibile (così veloce da farti pensare in un qualche tipo di manipolazione temporale), e te lo ritrovi sopra, uno scheletro con indosso solo un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica neri e una faccia affamata.

Ti si appoggia addosso, e ti aspetti che stia per far scorrere la sua lingua sulle tue costole, o sul tuo seno, ma quando le sue dita si chiudono intorno al tuo polso destro, sussulti, capendo quale fosse la sua intenzione. Si blocca immediatamente. “troppo?” Chiede, e tu devi raccogliere un’altra volta tutta la tua forza di volontà per scuotere la testa.

“Prova.” Dici finalmente, quando capisci che sta aspettando una tua conferma vocale, e annuisce lentamente, sollevando con attenzione la tua mano fino alla sua bocca. Ti bacia il palmo dolcemente, e tu hai un brivido, gli occhi che si chiudono.

“troppo?”

“No. No. E’ solo… molto.” Respiri rauca. Esita, guardandoti, e poi quando senti la sua lingua contro il tuo polso fai un gemito, poi ridacchi prima di posizionare l’altra mano sulla bocca appena capisci quanto tu sia rumorosa. Ti guarda quando lo fai, in un qualsiasi altro giorno quello sguardo sarebbe diventato un sorrisetto malizioso. Oggi, è estremamente dolce. I suoi denti e la sua lingua che strusciano contro le ossa lisce del tuo polso un’altra volta, e imprechi piano, cercando ancora di non gemere o ridacchiare, però ci rinunci del tutto quando si muove leggermente più in basso, e la sua lingua magica scivola, Dio, tra- oh, è tra le tue ossa, è così…

“shhhh!” Smette di fare quello che stava facendo per ridere, sembrando estremamente calmo, e fai del tuo meglio per guardarlo male, il tuo petto ancora pesante, e divincoli il tuo braccio dalla sua presa per infilarlo nei suoi pantaloni per stringere la mano intorno a quella parte di lui che era stata appoggiata sul tuo ventre per tutto questo tempo, e improvvisamente, sorprendentemente, non ride più, i suoi occhi con uno sguardo beato e vacante, la sua lingua che sta disegnando dei cerchi pigri sul tuo collo mentre tu fai i conti con la magia che impetuosa si fa strada nel tuo nuovo braccio, respirando affannosamente alla sensazione di un milione di fuochi d’artificio nelle tue ossa, la tua mano libera intrecciata di nuovo nelle sue costole, finché lui non fa un gemito mormorando, “ho bisogno di te,” eh beh, dopotutto lasci che ti abbia. Ha un tono insistente, dopo tutto.

E’ insistente.

E tu sei ancora viva, e… e non è la tua ora.

Dopo, quando non sei più un disastro annaspante, sentendoti assolutamente … uh, Dio, deve esserci una parola migliore di “piena”, giusto? Ugh, va bene, piena di magia, una sensazione che diventa sempre più familiare ma non meno piacevole – Dio, aveva finito questa volta, avevi pensato, poi ti aveva accarezzato la faccia, sussurrando il tuo nome e aveva ricominciato- okay. Okay. Respira. Calmati. Cosa stavi pensando? eri sicura che avessi un pensiero da qualche parte ma non riesci a raccapezzarlo in questo momento.

“Sei meraviglioso.” Riesci finalmente a dire. Lui sta ancora riprendendo fiato, le sue dita ancora intrecciate tra i tuoi capelli, mentre fissa il soffitto.

“dio. ti amo. anche tu. cazzo, sei meravigliosa!” Sussurra rauco, e cade il silenzio nella stanza, mentre lui ti accarezza i capelli, sentendoti come se non possa esserci nulla di sbagliato ora. Fanculo l’essere quasi morta. Fanculo l’essersi fatta sparare. Fanculo l’aver perso metà del tuo fottuto braccio. Lui ti amava e tu amavi lui, e questo era tutto ciò di cui ti importava.

Finché non parla di nuovo. “ma. uh… probabilmente non avremmo dovuto farlo.” Dice tutto d’un fiato.

Per un momento, sei troppo scioccata per dire qualcosa, il tuo cuore sta solo…. esplodendo.

“Scusa?” Chiedi, mettendoti su un fianco per guardarlo, cercando di tenere l’inquietudine lontana dalla tua voce. Ma fallisci, e lui sussulta.

“no! no, volevo dire, solo… non sappiamo come funzioni la tua magia, perciò forse aggiungere, uhm, altra carne al fuoco… intendo dire, non sappiamo cosa io ti stia facendo…” Prova, con un’espressione sempre più infelice sulla faccia.

“Te ne penti.” Dici, sentendo freddo all’improvviso. “Pensi che sia stato un errore, ora che hai fatto.” Oh, forse non è differente da tutti gl’altri dopotutto.

“no! beh, forse-“ Inizia, e all’improvviso sei stufa di questa storia, sorpresa da quanto faccia male, sorpresa di quanto quel ‘forse’ faccia male. “sto solo dicendo, è, uh, non è un buono a livello scientif-“ Balbetta, e i tuoi occhi si spalancano, e ti siedi di scatto, indolenzita, la tua testa che gira.

“Non sono un esperimento, Sans.” Dici in fretta, senza guardarlo. “E se avevi dei problemi con quello che stavamo facendo, il momento di parlare era un’ora fa.”

“oh… oh, cazzo. no, no, non me ne pento! ma, non so, non sappiamo cosa io ti stia facendo, amore!” Si siede anche lui, con un’aria estremamente turbata.

“Probabilmente sarebbe stata una buona cosa da dire un’ora fa.” Ripeti glaciale, alzandoti e rifiutandoti di guardarlo. “Non puoi semplicemente fare così, dirmi che non è una buona cosa, dopo che ti sei svuotato le palle.”

“- no, guarda, non è quello che sto dicendo, è solo che, non voglio che tu ti faccia del male!”

“Beh, allora è un bene che io abbia comprato quei preservativi, huh? Perciò potevi ricordarti che era una preoccupazione, sai, un’ora fa?” Dici, sorpresa di quanto tu ti senta arrabbiata. Sei solo, Dio, sei incazzata nera! Non avresti pensato che fosse così privo di tatto. Chiaramente, non eravate sulla stessa pagina dopo tutto, perché tutto era chiaro, Dio, chiarissimo che importasse più a te che lui! “La tua magia non mi sta facendo del male. Non so cosa stia succedendo, ma non mi fa del male.” Dici, dandogli le spalle, mentre cerchi in fretta i tuoi vestiti. “Anzi, mi ha salvato la vita la scorsa notte.” Ti vesti in fretta, momento decisivo, sentendo il suo sguardo infelice sulla tua schiena. “Non sono un errore.” Soffi finalmente. “Non avrei mai pensato che tu ti saresti comportato come fossi un errore.”

Fa un respiro profondo. “ovvio che non lo s-“

“Ei!” La voce di Undyne è forte nel corridoio. “Secchioncini! Odio rovinare la festa. ma Paula è di nuovo al cancello!”

Oh, ovvio che c’era.

“Ci penso io.” Mormori, e esci in fretta dalla stanza, dolorante, indolenzita, ferita e pronta a fare a pezzetti quella puttana.


	48. In Cui Nevica Un Po’

**Capitolo 48: In Cui Nevica Un Po’**

* * *

 

Nota della traduttrice: Vorrei aprire come sulla versione americana l’angolo delle fanart se ne avete inviatemi il link in posta privata o taggatemi su Tumblr!

BUONA LETTURA!

* * *

 

Undyne ti sta aspettando nel corridoio. Ti guarda perplessa per un po’, notando l’espressione che hai sulla faccia. “Woah, amica. Tutto okay?”

“In realtà no.” Dici, togliendoti i capelli dagl’occhi. Ugh, riesci a sentirtelo addosso, dentro di te, e non sei dell’umore di gestire tutto ciò ora. Ti senti stupida! Era proprio come tutti gl’altri. Uno stronzo che si era fatto i suoi porci comodi per poi pentirsene. Un cazzo di classico. “Andiamo, devo fare i conti con quella puttana.”

“Woah. Aspetta.” Undyne ti guarda ad occhi spalancati. “Non aspetti Sans?”

“Sans non viene.” Dici chiaramente, sapendo che probabilmente lui sta ascoltando dall’altro lato della porta. “Questo non ha nulla a che fare con lui.” Undyne ti guarda, allarmata.

“… Ei, amica, stai-“

“Sto _bene.”_ Insisti, a denti stretti, entrambe le mani che si chiudono a pugno. Una ti dà la stessa sensazione di unghie su una lavagna, e devi prenderti un secondo, concentrarti, e proiettarci una mano intorno. Fanculo. Ti senti piccola e stupida, ma sei così avvilita che devi farlo per forza, proprio ora, che tutto era cambiato così tanto. Per un secondo, sei semplicemente, estremamente triste, e poi pensi a Paula, che gira indisturbata per la tua proprietà, qui per ragioni a te sconosciute giorni prima di quanto aveva prefissato… la rabbia rinasce in te, e cerchi di non rimuginare su quel dolce, comico scemosso di uno scheletro che aveva detto qualcosa di crudele, mentre bolli di rabbia.

E’ più facile se ti sposti, perciò, ora che hai una missione cominci a correre giù per le scale, Undyne al tuo fianco.

“Ei. Ei, cos’è successo? Non è solo per Paula, chiaramente.”  Dice, e tu senti il tuo corpo che si irrigidisce ancora di più.

“Tutto bene.”

“Smetti di dire che va tutto bene!” Dice lei. “So dov’è la tua testa, in questo momento, so che _nulla_ va bene! E ho visto Sans un paio d’ore fa, non sopportava l’idea di starti ad un centimetro di distanza, perciò ora dov’è?!” Ti fermi, e la guardi male per un lungo istante, anche se non sei per nulla arrabbiata con lei.

“Mi ha scopato e poi ha detto che è stato un errore.” Dici finalmente a bassa voce, sapendo che Frisk è da qualche parte nella casa. “Credo fosse arrapato dal fatto che io abbia perso _metà del mio fottutissimo braccio_ , che non riuscisse a decidere se fosse un errore o meno fino alla fine.”

“Ha detto che è stato un errore?” Dice Undyne, con aria estremamente sorpresa, e per un secondo ti senti in colpa, dato che non aveva… detto esattamente quella frase. Pensi. Ma era così che ti aveva fatto sentire.

Sì era stata proprio quella la sensazione.

Pensi, nonostante la sua impressionante mancanza di tatto, quello che ti aveva detto non ti avrebbe fatto incazzare così tanto un paio di giorni fa, poi sbuffi di nuovo.

“Vuoi che lo picchi?” Mormora Undyne, guardandoti con fare protettivo. “Potrei picchiarlo probabilmente-“

“No! No.” Dici prendendo un respiro. “Lascialo da solo, Undyne. Ci penserò io dopo. Prima voglio togliere quella puttana dal mio giardino e mandarla lontana da Frisk.” Mormora, e ti avvii verso l’ingresso, aprendo la porta prima che Paula abbia la possibilità di bussare.

E’ ferma lì, sulla soglia della porta, con un aria estremamente patetica e stanca, ma quando ti vede i suoi occhi di spalancano.

“Sei viva.” Dice, e sussulta quando fai un passo nella sua direzione, poi cammina indietro. Sbuffi, sbattendo la porta dietro di te (senza saperlo, dritta sulla faccia di Undyne.) Hai un caratteraccio oggi.

“Delusa?” Dici, con gl’occhi che si stringono, lei sussulta e scuote in fretta la testa. No.

“Era al notiziario sta mattina. Che la casa era stata attaccata.” Sussurra. “Non hanno detto nulla di quello che è successo, neanche se ci sono state delle vittime, nulla. Pensavo-“

“Nessuna fortuna .” Dici acida, tremando contenendo appena la rabbia. “A chiunque tu avessi ordinato di uccidermi è un’incapace a seguire le istruzioni, stronza.”

Ti guarda stupefatta, per uno o due secondi, quando realizzi che la sua confusione è sincera, la fissi altrettanto stupefatta.

“I-io non…” Sussurra. “Sono solo venuta per vedere se eri –“

“Stavano cercando Frisk!” Dici in fretta riconquistando la tua rabbia. “Pensi davvero che io ti creda-“

“C-cosa…” Non ti sta prestando attenzione. Sta guardando alla tua destra. Ha notato il tuo braccio, e lei, di sicuro non pensa che sia fico, per niente. “Oh, Dio, cosa ti hanno fatto, girina?” Dice, suonando estremamente turbata. Sembra che stia per vomitare, mentre ti guarda. Non avevi sentito quel soprannome in tanto, tantissimo tempo. Non merita di usarlo.

Il tuo stomaco si stringe, per un istante, una piccola parte distante del tuo cervello si apre, mostrandoti tutte le cose che potresti fargli – ci sono così tante cose! Ci sono così tanti modi in cui potresti fargli del male, ma in questo momento il tuo cervello sta pensando alle ossa, e riesci a sentirne una che ti si forma nella mano per un secondo, riesci a sentirla mentre si crea, semplice da tirare… e poi pensi a Sans, sdraiato a letto dicendoti che eri un errore, e le tue dita tornano a formare un pugno. “Quei mostri-“ Inizia a dire Paula.

“Gli umani mi hanno fatto questo.” Dici, e lei sussulta di nuovo

“Erano i mostri ai quali mi stavo riferendo.” Sussurra, guardando di nuovo il tuo braccio.

“__________, devi andare all’ospedale, non è-“

“Non è nulla che possa essere sistemato!” Ringhi, facendo un altro passo verso di lei, la tua mano che trema. Qualcosa gli si sta accumulando intorno, e quando ci butti un occhio, vedi che non sono fiamme arancio-rosse, o fiamme blu, ma un calmo, minaccioso colore viola è tutt’intorno alla tua mano. Paula lo vede, e sussulta.

“_______, non dovrebbe essere così, hai bisogno d’aiuto, ti ci porto io, troverò qualcuno che ti possa aiutare.” Sussurra, e per un secondo, pensi a cosa potrebbe fare un dottore umano- cosa? cosa potrebbe fare?

“Non puoi aiutarmi.” Dici con voce fioca, e poi fai una smorfia, il suono di piccoli passi nella neve che arriva dall’angolo del giardino. Era Sans, giusto, doveva essere Sans (non ti avrebbe lasciato veramente da sola a fronteggiarla- oh, Dio, ti aveva lasciata sola?) Ti guardi intorno, ma non prima che Paula faccia un urletto. Quel minimo di simpatia che aveva negl’occhi era sparita appena aveva visto il suo obbiettivo. Sembra… Affamata. Gelosa. Avida.

“LA MIA BAMBINA!” Urla,e Papyrus e Frisk, che si stavano inseguendo in qualche tipo di gara, si arretano all’istante. Papyrus guarda prima Frisk, poi Paula, qualcosa nei suoi occhi che si muove freneticamente. Frisk non nota Papyrus, che gli si para davanti, ha uno sguardo incredulo e arrabbiato (forse spaventato?) sulla faccia. “Eccoti, bimba, eccoti! Mammina è qui! Mammina ti porta a casa, ti terrà al sicuro, e non dovrai, mai più vedere queste brutte persone, mai più-“ Dice Paula, cercando di superarti.

Scatti. Qualcosa di nuovo e… materno? Ti fa mettere, istantaneamente, tre Frisk e Paula, e ora capisci, all’improvviso, tutti quegli avvertimenti che avevi sentito dire sul metterti tra mamma grizzly e il suo cucciolo, quella bimba poteva essere biologicamente sua, ma Frisk era una tua responsabilità ora, all’improvviso, in qualche modo; ti rifiuti di far fare di nuovo del male a tua cugina.

Gliel’avevi promesso

Attacchi, senza neanche pensarci, la tua mano scheletrica che squarcia l’aria, ed è come se il tempo rallentasse.

Beh, no, ci rifletti, guardando l’onda di magia viola che si impenna verso Paula, non è _come_ se il tempo rallentasse, era esattamente così, il tempo procedeva lentissimo a differenza della rabbia che esplodeva in te. Capisci all’istante, senza pensarci, che questa non era una cosa che avevi rubato a Sans. No, questa…

Questa era tua.

Frisk è immobile, la sua mano contratta in un pugno, vera furia sul suo visetto. Papyrus avvinghiato a lei per tenerla dietro di se, fermo anche lui, gl’occhi spalancati e preoccupati. Anche Paula si blocca, con uno sguardo tra l’elettrizzato e lo spaventato, e tu sei lì, nel mezzo di questo cerchio ghiacciato nel tempo, con il fiatone. C’è un qualcosa di viola… come una cupola, e tu sei al centro, e nulla al suo interno si muove, nulla, non riesci a vedere il cielo, solo questa barriera che hai creato con Paula, Frisk e Papyrus dentro, e ci sono dei fiocchi di neve, sospesi nell’aria di fronte a te, e si rifiutano di muoversi, e all’improvviso, sei di nuovo stanca…

 **Oh, mio. Impari in fretta.** Quel… cigolio, quel rumore grattante di ieri notte ti rimbomba nel cervello, e tu sussulti, gli occhi spalancati alla ricerca della fonte. **Non ti preoccupare. Non sono veramente qui. Sto… osservando.** Dice la voce. **Dato che ti ho dato il tuo braccio, ero curioso di cosa avresti deciso di farci.**

Non riesci a vedere chi sta parlando, non vedi nulla di strano, ma -no, se vai a cercare con la tua anima, allo stesso modo in cui avevi trovato Sans prima – non puoi pensare a lui ora- oh, era _quasi_ apparso qualcosa, qualcosa dalla forma quasi di una persona. Si disintegra immediatamente, e una risata maschile, bassa e soddisfatta ti echeggia nel cervello.

 **Dio, sei cocciuta.** Ride. **Riesco a capire quello che vede in te mio figlio.** Tremi irritata, cercando di non pensare a Sans. C’è così tanta magia che bolle sotto la tua pelle ora, e vuoi attaccare, e non hai la più pallida idea di che cosa fare-

 **Deve essere difficile per te. I Mostri imparano sin da piccoli ad usare la loro magia.** La voce- La voce di Gaster – scricchiola. **Tu non sai neanche quale sia il tuo attacco. Anche se, devo dirti, questa cosa di fermare il tempo, è veramente… interessante.** Ride Gaster. **Sai che all’esterno della bolla non possono vederti, giusto?** Continua a ridacchiare. **Molto interessante. Mi azzardo a dire, che forse stai prendendo in prestito anche un po’ della mia magia.** La sua voce diventa più bassa, e pericolosa, e ripete. **MOLTO INTERESSANTE.**

C’è un qualcosa, per un millisecondo, e poi la sensazione della sua presenza sparisce, e non importa quanto tu provi, non riesci più a vedere la sagoma.

Il tempo passa, e nulla si muove, e tu non ti muovi, e la voce -La voce di Gaster- è sparita. Non sei sicura di quanto tempo passi. Sai solo questo, che il tuo battito cardiaco si calma, e il tuo respiro diventa meno affannoso, e il dolore sparisce del tutto dal tuo braccio, mentre le ore (giorni?) passano. Il tempo non sembra importante qui. Non sembra un posto dal quale vorresti andartene. Hai tempo, tanto tempo, per ricomporti.

Non ti muovi molto, spendi appena energia. Un pensiero ti torna spesso in mente, l’immagine di un pesce, intrappolato in un laghetto ghiacciato, che lentamente rallenta il suo metabolismo e azioni per sopravvivere all’inverno. E il tempo continua a passare, e nulla nella cupola passa, e le tue nuove facoltà non sono più nuove, guardi Paula, guardandola veramente, e gli guardi attraverso per la prima volta, dentro la sua anima;

E’ grigia, come il cemento di un marciapiede. E’ ossidata, sporca e ferita in modi che non capisci. E poi, nascosta al centro, come un ratto in mezzo all’isolante, c’è un leggerlo piccolo brilluccichio, di qualcosa di rosso, qualcosa di puro, qualcosa come… qualcosa come Frisk. La guardi, poi guardi Frisk, e la tua furia sfocia, per la prima volta in quello che sembra tanto tempo, pensi al fatto che il tempo dovrebbe proprio ricominciare a muoversi.

La bolla scoppia, e il tempo ricomincia senza che tu lo comandi. Tutto accade insieme, Paula cade di culo sulla neve. Frisk urla, un rumore terribile nella tua testa, e da una sberla a Paula, e poi Papyrus prende Frisk in braccio, appena Paula si sporge per prendere a malo modo la bambina che diceva di volere così tanto alcuni secondi fa-

“basta.” Sans è al tuo fianco, vestito e furioso, prima che tu sappia cosa pensare. “pap, frisk, dentro.” Papyrus manda giù l’aria colpevole.

“Sì, FRATELLO” Dice mettendosi sulle spalle Frisk, e lei ulula come un’animale selvatico passando vicino a Paula e gli _sputa_ mentre lo scheletro la tracina dentro. Sans fa un sorrisetto per un secondo, poi ti guarda, i suoi occhi scuri e pericolosi.

“stai bene?” ti chiede, e, la tua voce si spezza, rispondi all’istante,

“No! Non sto bene!” Sembra un’ammissione di colpa, e Paula, quella puttana, vede quanto sei sconcertata e sorride, lei sorride, come un rospo che ha visto una mosca, come un gatto con il topo, ma lei non conosce Sans, e non conosce te, perché nessuno di voi due potrebbe mai essere una sua preda.

“potrei mandarla nel vuoto.” Dice, in modo tagliente. “oppure, er, potresti fare tu gl’onori di casa.” Ci pensi. Sì. Potresti mandarla nel vuoto, ne sei consapevole ora. Sarebbe facile, e di sicuro, dietro alla tenda che ti separa dal vuoto, qualcosa ti sta chiamando, insistentemente-

“Hm.” Sussurri, e fai un piccolo gesto, quasi per provare… Una porzione di cielo si apre, e poi la forza dall’altra parte spinge, aprendo un piccolo buco, poi passa attraverso, un trillo gioioso che ti suona nella testa.

La riconosci; è una creatura dell’altro lato, un teschio, galleggiante che non vede l’ora di starti accanto, ricordandoti inesorabilmente di Lesser Dog, tranne che per la stazza. Questo teschio è molto più grande, di tutto Lesser Dog, ed è terrificante. Galleggia accanto a te e strofina il muso contro la tua mano scheletrica, alla ricerca di una grattata rassicurante, e tu l’accontenti, facendo scorrere le tue ossa lisce sulle sue, Paula urla di nuovo.

“SIETE TUTTI DEI FENOMENI DA BARACCONE! AVETE ROVINATO LA MIA BAMBINA VOI MATTI!” Urla. Il… quello che Sans aveva detto che il suo padre aveva nominato, Gaster Blaster? Si rannicchia dietro di te spaventata dal rumore, e tu hai un brivido, mentre fai passare di nuovo le tue ossa sulle sue.

“vai a casa tua, paula.” Soffia Sans. “non vuoi sapere che cosa succederà se non lo fai. questa non è casa tua. _______ non è tua nipote. frisk non è la tua bambina. non hai _nulla_ a che fare con questo posto.”

L’essere al tuo fianco, quello che non è il tuo ragazzo, ringhia leggermente quando Sans finisce di parlare, e riesci a sentirne altri dall’altro lato del vuoto, che aspettano solo un ordine…

Paula sussulta, fissando la tua nuova amica (la tua nuova arma), e raggiunge una conclusione.

“Va bene.” Dice. “Tenetevi quella schifosa sorda. Non voglio più avere a che fare con nessuna di voi due.” Si allontana, tu ringhi, e lei cammina il più veloce possibile per allontanarsi da te, Sans e il tuo Blaster, continua a guardarsi alle spalle per essere sicura che non stiate per attaccarla.

Anche Sans continua a guardarla, fino a che non arriva alla sua macchina, poi fino al cancello. “______, mi dispiace.” Dice, e tu prendi un respiro, e il Blaster e il buco nello spazio che hai creato svaniscono. Lo guardi, sentendoti vecchia, stanca e debole, e non ti importa neanche quando la sua mano ritrova la tua, falangi contro carne, mentre lotti con l’idea che tutto è differente, ora, e non c’è nulla che tu possa fare per cambiarlo.


	49. In Cui Frisk è bravissima a dare i nomi alle cose

**Capitolo 49: In Cui Frisk è bravissima a dare i nomi alle cose**

* * *

 

Scende le scale con cautela, sentendosi più infelice che mai. C’è un martellare nel suo cranio, e per la prima volta in molto, molto tempo, desidera che possa esserci un reset, che chiunque stesse tenendo le redini facesse tornare indietro il tempo di un paio di minuti in modo da non dire quelle stupidaggini. Sapeva che non stavi reagendo così bene come credevi, poteva vedertelo in faccia, nei tuoi occhi, nei momenti in cui non ti forzavi a recitare. Anche nel sesso- Dio, specialmente con il sesso! - ti faceva fatica fartene una ragione di tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, e lui era stato…

Beh, era stato un vero stronzo.

Esita, vedendo Undyne sulla soglia, che fissa fuori dalla finestra. Non è fuori con _________ e Pula, e tutto ciò lo rende ansioso. “uh.” Si schiarisce la voce, e Undyne si volta, guardandolo male.

“Meglio che tu non vada, _amico._ ” Dice, e lui fa un lamento, facendo scorrere la mano sul suo cranio e sentendosi incredibilmente stupido. Ovvio che l’avevi detto ad Undyne, eri così arrabbiata con lui…

“scooch” Domanda, volendo il suo punto d’osservazione. Lei lo guarda con uno sguardo da ‘mi stai prendendo in giro?’, e decide, dopo un secondo di quello sguardo che è meglio non farla arrabbiare. Si mette all’altra finestra con una vista peggiore sulla scena, e si chiede se tu sappia che lui è lì. Dopo un paio di secondi, entrambi sobbalzano, quando Paula nota il braccio della nipote e inizia ad andare nel panico, e _____ sembra così…. Sembri arrabbiata, dolorante e disperata.

“Uh.” Undyne si schiarisce la voce, dimenticandosi temporaneamente di essere arrabbiata con lui. “Pensi che dovremmo-“

“nah.” Dice in fretta, pensando a come potrebbe andare male. E inoltre, l’intera litigata, aveva realizzato, era scaturita dal fatto che lui era troppo impegnato ad agitarsi per la tua salute e sull’incertezza di ciò che ti stava succedendo, ed era stato così capoccione da realizzare che tu, naturalmente, eri preoccupata per le stesse cose. Stava pensando alla notte scorsa, come si fosse sentito bene e nel giusto… a sfogare la sua rabbia su le persone che stavano cercando di ferire la sua famiglia. Non era abbastanza egoista da volerti privare della tua opportunità, giusto?

O forse… heh, al diavolo, forse voleva solo vedere Paula ricevere una lezione.

Chi potrebbe biasimarlo?

“Woah. Questa mi è nuova.” Mormora Undyne, vedendo la luce viola che si irradia dal tuo braccio. Lui rimane scioccato, poi stringe gl’occhi per guardare meglio. Questa _è_ nuova. Il suo primo istinto è quello di andare nel panico, ma è molto bravo a nasconderlo. Ha avuto un’eternità per abituarsi a nascondere il panico.

“non si mette bene per paula.” Dice, alzando un’arcata sopraccigliare. Undyne fa un risolino, guardandolo con uno sguardo assetato di sangue, prima di ricordarsi di non essere nella sua squadra e rimette il muso, distogliendo lo sguardo. Gli ci vogliono un paio di secondi prima che parli di nuovo.

“Dovremmo intervenire se le cose peggiorano.” Dice, e lui annuisce svogliatamente.

“dagli un po’ di tempo.” Sussurra, pensando per un secondo a suo padre, di quanto desiderasse di avere l’opportunità di attaccarlo, di farlo a pezzi per quello che aveva fatto a Papyrus – il quale non sembrava stare esattamente bene dopo ieri notte, Dio, ecco un’altra cosa alla quale doveva pensare al più presto- e…. e a quello che Gaster aveva fatto a lui. Tu sembri veramente avvilita, certo, ma in qualche modo anche felice, vittoriosa, e Sans lo sa, Dio se lo sa che lo stavi aspettando da anni, e che ne avevi bisogno. “non interverremo a meno che qualcosa non vada-“

“Uh oh.” Undyne nota il movimento per prima.

“cosa?!”

“E’ successo qualcosa.” Dice, facendo un cenno, e anche Sans li nota, Papyrus e Frisk che si dirigono verso te e Paula, e per un istante, è semplicemente pietrificato, guardando lo sguardo di Frisk che va dalla gioia all’odio – _aveva già visto quella faccia prima, oh Dio, sta succedendo di nuovo sta succedendo di nuovo_ \- e riesce a ricomporsi quel tanto che basta da creare una porta per mettersi tra Paula e Frisk quando qualcosa scatta. Per un millisecondo, giura di aver visto qualcosa alzarsi da te, un’esplosione dal tuo corpo come quella di una bomba atomica, il dentro di un viola intenso, il fuori di un nero impenetrabile che avevi visto fin troppe volte negl’ultimi giorni. Scivola intorno a loro come una cupola, una… barriera, Dio, una **barriera** con Paula, Frisk, Papyrus e te al centro, tutte le persone che amava al suo interno (beh, escludendo Paula, non era un gran fan di Paula), e sta per urlare quando, dal nulla, sparisce.

Tu sei dove eri prima, con un’aria… calma, mentre tutti gli altri vacillano e Frisk urla senza parole, cercando di colpire Paula, e Sans glielo lascerebbe fare, ma Papyrus, gentile e fedele non lo fa. Si sposta da piede a piede ansiosamente, cercando di capire come far finire tutto questo.

“Uh, anche tu hai visto qualcosa… di strano?” Undyne stringe gl’occhi dubbiosa, incerta di tutto ciò che è appena accaduto, se è accaduto. Sans esita.

“non lo so. fai entrare mio fratello e la ragazzina?” Dice, e entra nella porta che ha creato, sentendosi abbastanza arrabbiato da mandare Paula in un viaggio dal quale non tornerà più, mentre si lancia verso Frisk, sentendosi così furioso da poter far piovere all’inferno, ma quando incontra il tuo sguardo, per un secondo, si ricorda il suo posto. Puoi cavartela. Non hai bisogno di essere salvata.

Il Blaster che chiami dal Vuoto, oh, gli piaci così tanto che lui quasi sorride, un sorriso innamorato e vero, e tu non batti ciglio, ti sposti per accarezzare la testa del Blaster come se fosse un cucciolo e lì capisce, capisce che starai bene, non stai bene ma ci starai, anche con tutti i cambiamenti, tutta la magia, anche con tutte queste novità, e quando lasci che lui ti prenda la mano, il dolore che aveva nel petto sfocia in picchiettare leggero.

Starai bene. Starai bene senza aiuto. Doveva smettere di preoccuparsi, smettere di ripensare ad ogni decisione che prendeva per cercare di capire come ti aveva ferito, perché non c’erano più reset qui su, non sitorna indietro, non si cambia il tempo, e se lui ti perde, ti perderà sul serio.

 

* * *

 

Resti lì a tenergli la mano per molto tempo. Quando finalmente parla.

“ei, uh, guarda, ho detto qualcosa di veramente stupido prima. ma non sei un errore. mai. quello che- quello che abbiamo fatto non era sbagliato.” Il suo pollice che scorre sulla pelle morbida del tuo braccio sinistro con attenzione, e finalmente, annuisci.

“Non è stato carino, scemosso.” Sussurri.

“lo so.”

“Mi hai veramente ferita.”

“lo so. mi dispiace.”

“Ero così arrabbiata, ho quasi ucciso Paula, credo.” Mormori, e lui ridacchia e anche tu, e lasci andare la sua mano. “Vado a fare una passeggiata.” Decidi.

“vuoi compagnia?” Chiede cautamente, e tu esiti, pensandoci su. Sarebbe bello avere qualcuno con te che ti strofina la schiena e ti dice che andrà tutto bene, ma sei… un casino di emozioni in questo momento. Hai bisogno di pensare. Tempo senza di lui.

“Ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo.” Confessi. “Tempo da sola per pensare a tutto.” È buffo, ora che ti sei calmata un pochino, non hai la più pallida idea di come tu abbia fatto tutto quello che hai fatto, come hai fermato il tempo in una bolla, come avevi fatto a ritagliare quel buco per far uscire quel teschio gigante, pieno d’amore per te. “Vai. Vai dentro, cerca Pap e Frisk, parlagli, okay? Io vado giù in spiaggia.” Dici, e ti prepari al suo ribattere – come ti azzardavi ad andare nel luogo della battaglia da sola – ma non lo fa.

“kay. tieni.” Si toglie il giacchetto senza farti domande, e te lo passa. Per un attimo, sei preoccupata – non è da lui essere d’accordo con queste cose, si è stufato di te, sta facendo solo finta – poi ti guarda, e ti abbraccia forte. “ci vediamo appena sei pronta.” Mormora, lasciandoti, e si avvia dentro casa. Ti prendi un momento, per annusare il giacchetto – ha il suo odore, e non riesci a non amarlo.

Il giardino non è più un’immacolata scena nevosa. Ci sono così tante orme sulla neve, così tante macchie rosse, oh, marrone… schifo, schifo, provi a non pensarci. Ti incammini in mezzo al casino, fino alla spiaggia, e sei sollevata quando trovi il tuo posto preferito immacolato. È soleggiato, e stranamente caldo per essere il giorno dopo Natale, e ti senti abbastanza a tuo agio da appoggiare il sedere su una dunetta sollevata dalla neve e dalle alghe.

Cos’era successo?

Ti sentivi meglio, devi ammetterlo, ti senti molto meglio dopo quell’infinita pausa nella bolla. Così bene da lasciarti abbracciare da lui, da considerare l’idea che forse gli devi delle scuse per aver reagito così male. Ma ora la tua testa non era piena di Sans, dovevi pensare a tutte le domande che non hanno avuto risposta.

Paula sembrava veramente turbata, di vederti ferita. Beh… apri e chiudi la mano, facendo passare le ossa tra la neve e la sabbia, e hai un brivido. Non era una ferita, non più almeno? Era solo… nuovo.

“Ho un braccio d’ossa.” Provi a dire, parlando a te stessa. “Sono un essere umano con un braccio solo d’ossa.” Oh, no, sei presa da una risata isterica, e poi c’è quello – quello spingere, quella gioia che emerge nella tua mente di nuovo da qualche posto lontano. Huh.

Tentennando, alzi il braccio, e chiudi gl’occhi, e spingi, cercando la fonte di quella gioia. È ovunque e da nessuna parte, è nello spazio tra le molecole, è in un posto che fa male ma che è casa allo stesso tempo, e tu _spingi_ –

Con eleganza, una porta si apre di nuovo, della dimensione giusta questa volta, e il teschio – il tuo amico- ci passa attraverso, una serie di suoni di felicità ti risuonano nel cervello. Lo sai senza doverci pensare troppo che è lo stesso di prima, e non sei sorpresa quando ti si accoccola accanto. Lo guardi per un secondo, poi ti avvicini per accarezzarlo- accarezzarla? accarezzarla.

“Avremo bisogno di un nome per te amica.” Sussurri a te stessa, guardando alla porta aperta per il vuoto. L’enorme teschio cinguetta felice, e l’accarezzi di nuovo, appoggiandoti con attenzione.

C’è un leggero suono di passi dietro di te, e rischi di romperti il collo per quanto ti giri in fretta, e la tua amica ringhia irritata. Ti rilassi quando vedi la fonte del rumore.

“Ei Frisk.” Mormori. Frisk sembra estremamente triste, è tutta imbacuccata ma gli ci vuole un attimo per sedersi accanto a te sulla duna. Il teschio fa un leggero “?” nella tua testa, e tu gli spieghi, “È mia cugina,” Prima di realizzare quanto sia strana questa situazione. Frisk ha notato la porta per il vuoto e ti sta tirando la manica, con uno sguardo terrorizzato. Fai un lamento, pensando a come fare per chiuderla, poi cominci a chiudere. La tua amica sussulta, tu esiti e poi con molta cautela, come quando si chiude una tenda, la lasci quasi del tutto chiusa. La tua amica gorgheggia, soddisfatta. Frisk fa un respiro profondo, poi guarda te, poi il teschio, e in fine ti si mette in braccio, con l’aria troppo esausta anche per una comunicazione non verbale.

La stringi forte, baciandogli la testa. “È una bugiarda, Frisk.” Sussurri. “Lei è-“

“ **Lo so. Lo so.”** dice piano Frisk. **“Non pensavo che l’avrei vista mai più. Mi ha chiesto di tornare a casa. Non gli è importato nulla quando me ne sono andata.”** Ha un brivido, e il teschio al tuo fianco fa un suono triste. **“____, cos’è quella cosa?”** Aggiunge. **“Sembra… sembra una cosa che ho visto nell’Underground”**

“In realtà non lo so.” Mormori. “Credo che sia un randagio. Beh, randagia. Credo sia una femmina.” Stringi Frisk ancora di più, e aspetti che il suo respiro rallenti.

 **“Posso darle un nome?”** Ti chiede.

“Certo piccola. Non credo che gli dispiaccia.” Mormori. Frisk corruga la faccia mentre pensa.

 **“Spot.”**  Decide, e tu la guardi confusa, poi ridi. **“Cosa?”** Ha un tono come se l’avessi insultata.

“È un teschio! Non ha neanche delle macc…” Frisk ti guarda offesa e poi ti ricordi, all’improvviso, di quanto sia piccola la tua cuginetta. “Va bene. Spot.” Guardi al teschio dimensione grizzly che è accomodato al tuo fianco. “Ti piace piccola?”

Squittisce felice.

Rimanete sedute per un po’, tutte e tre.

 **“Io non sono schifosa.”** Sussurra finalmente Frisk.

“Certo che non lo sei.” La rassicuri, accarezzandole lentamente i capelli. “Lei è… lei è fatta male nella testa, piccola. Non sa quello che dice.”

 **“Non lascerai che mi riprenda, vero?”** Chiede finalmente **“Mi terrai al sicuro, e io terrò al sicuro te, d’accordo?”** Prendi un respiro, poi annuisci fermamente.

“D’accordo.” Gli prometti.

Voi tre restate lì, per lo più in silenzio, finché il sole non comincia a calare all’orizzonte.


	50. In Cui Tutto Va A Puttane

**Capitolo 50: In Cui Va Tutto A Puttane**

**Rieccomi!**   vi lascio queste bellissime Fanart fatte da Lunathecat69   
<http://giorgiatennant.tumblr.com/post/155088824723/reedz-from-chill-or-be-chilled-calmati-o-lasciati>

<http://giorgiatennant.tumblr.com/post/155088522898/made-by-lunathecat69-first-fart-by-an-italian>

E visto che ci siete potete anche scrivermi su Tumblr sono sempre contenta di parlare con voi, se avete Fan Art inviatemele, le metterò nel prossimo capitolo!

* * *

 

 

Finalmente, dai un colpetto a Frisk, che aveva finito di tremare, e sembrava sulla strada giusta per farsi una dormita. Probabilmente dovresti sentirti congelata, ma il teschio – Spot, ti correggi in fretta – E’ così calda che ti senti veramente a tuo agio. Comunque;

“Dovremmo rientrare, Frisk. Sono sicura che tua mamma sia preoccupata da morire.” Mormori. Frisk sospira assonnata, si stiracchia, e si alza da te con molta lentezza. Guardi il – Spot, guardi Spot, e attentamente ti togli da addosso a lei. Spot fa un lamento poco felice, e si alza da terra mentre tu ti tiri in piedi, galleggiando al tuo fianco. “Scusa, Spot.” Mormori. “Meglio che tu vada a casa ora, okay?” Gli dai un’ultima grattata, e guarda prima a te – con un aria riluttante – poi allo spiraglio di vuoto che avevi lasciato aperto. “Ti prometto che giocheremo ancora.” Dici all’enorme bestia, sentendoti leggermente scema e del tutto insicura sul fatto che possa capirti. Sbuffa piano, e ti da una leggera capocciata, poi si trascina (in modo drammatico) nel piccolo buco nell’universo che avevi lasciato aperto.

“ **Dove sta andando?”** Chiede Frisk, le sue sopracciglia alzate. Tu sorridi.

“A casa, tesoro.”

 **“Non può restare?”** Protesta, e tu ci pensi.

“Non credo.” Mormori. “Questo non è il suo mondo. Se chiudessi la porta di ritorno alla sua casa, non credo che sarebbe in grado di restare, e non voglio farle del male.” Frisk annuisce solennemente. “Okay, guarda da un’altra parte.” La avverti, e ti concentri, riaprendo con attenzione in buco nella realtà. E’… stancante. Aprire una porta da qualche altra parte era una cosa; dovevi pensare con attenzione ai due luoghi, e poi tenerli assieme e spingere nello stesso momento. Cominci a capire cosa avevi sbagliato la scorsa notte; hai avuto molto tempo per pensare a quello che era successo nella tua bolla dove il tempo si rifiutava di passare. La scorsa notte, avevi spinto il tessuto in un angolazione tale da far finire la porta molto, molto più in alto…

Era differente accedere al vuoto, però. Il vuoto era difficile. Era come passare un rasoio su un pezzo di stoffa e cercare di dividerla a metà, non in altezza o lunghezza, ma in profondità, in quella terza dimensione a cui raramente pensi. Dovevi veramente pensarci molto.

La porta si apre di nuovo, e Spot galleggia dentro, facendoti l’ultimo cinguettio felice. Con il fiatone, chiudi la porta. “Kay, Frisk. Ora puoi guardare.” Dici, vedendo che Frisk aveva ancora le mani sugl’occhi. Le rimuove piano.

 **“Ei, ________?”** Chiede, tentennando. **“Come fai a fare queste cose? Pensavo non potessimo usare la magia… Intendo dire, oltre che, per la roba delle anime?”** La guardi e fai le spallucce.

“Non credo che la maggior parte degli umani possa fare neanche la cosa delle anime.” Mormori. “Penso che forse noi siamo differenti. Non saprei.” Frisk ti guarda imbronciata, e tu gli fai un sorriso. “Non è un problema, essere differenti, Frisk.” Gli dici. “Lo sai vero?” Ti guarda dubbiosa, e ci pensi di nuovo, a quanto dovesse essere stato terribile avere Paula come principale influenza nei primi sette anni di vita per Frisk. “Va bene essere differenti.” Dici fermamente. “Non esistono persone normali, bimba. Siamo tutti strani, dento. Chiunque dice di essere normale non è a suo agio con la sua stranezza, credo.” Gli scompigli i capelli, non sapendo trattenerti.

 **“Mam- Paula diceva che ero… Non so la parola. Sembrava ‘dispettosa’ quando parlava. Significa che sono rotta.”** Mormora Frisk, e tu stringi i denti.

“Non penso che tu sia rotta.” La rassicuri. “Penso che tu sia differente in un modo che molte persone non capiscono. Molte persone sono strane dentro, perciò è difficile notarlo. Tu… e io,” Guardi il tuo braccio, la tua mano che sbuca dal giacchetto preso in prestito da Sans, “Noi siamo strane fuori. Le persone ci noteranno a prescindere, credo.” Dici, poi scuoti la testa. “Ma sai una cosa? Chiunque pensi che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato con noi, solo perché siamo differenti, non merita il nostro tempo. Noi siamo meravigliose. Possiamo fare tante cose che le persone ‘normali’ non possono fare.” Gli ricordi e Frisk ridacchia. “Giusto?” La incoraggi. “Tu ed io, siamo veramente ganze, amica. Non siamo solo una bimba sorda e un fenomeno da baraccone, giusto? Possiamo usare la lingua dei segni, e uh, arrivare in posti, credo? Possiamo vedere le anime, e possiamo fare amicizia con i Mostri, non importa quanto sembrino spaventosi. Siamo proprio Cazzute! Oof… uh, non dire a Toriel che ho detto una parolaccia.” Ti riprendi, ma Frisk sta ridendo di cuore. “Ma hai capito, giusto? Siamo umane che possono usare la magia, come in quelle vecchie storie. Siamo estremamente fiche! Siamo come Harry Potter!”

 **“E chi è?”** Dice, inclinando la testa. La guardi a lungo.

“Oh. Mio. Dio. Okay. Questa la risolviamo.” Dici finalmente, e sorridi, sentendo il sorriso reale sulla tua faccia. “Corsa fino a dentro?” Frisk lascia andare una risata, i suoi occhi si illuminano, poi parte.

“Imbrogliona!” Dici, correndole dietro con un enorme sorriso sulla tua faccia, e tutti i dolori e traumi del mese passato non sembrano più insormontabili.

 

* * *

 

Frisk ti batte – per poco – nella corsa per la porta sul retro, e entrambe entrate facendo casino, ridendo e sbattendo i piedi per togliervi la neve dalle scarpe. “Oh cavolo, ci sono cinquecento gradi qui dentro!” Esclami, sorridendo a Frisk. “Credo che ci fossimo abituate alla neve.”

“heh. mi riprendo il giacchetto se vuoi.” Sussulti al rumore, e vedi Sans che sbuca dall’angolo della cucina.

“Oh! Dio, mi hai spaventato.” Dici, sentendoti leggermente a disagio.

“heh, uh, scusa amore, non volevo.” Sembra molto nervoso, come se fosse spaventato dal fatto che tu possa arrabbiarti di nuovo con lui, perciò prendi un respiro profondo, togliendoti il suo giacchetto, e passandoglielo con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Va bene. E’ solo che stavo molto ab _bracciata_ nel tuo giacchetto.” Dici con un sorrisetto mentre lo prende.

“…sul serio hai appena-“

“Mi hai fatto quasi saltare fuori dalla mia _pelle._ ” Dici innocentemente, sbattendo le ciglia.

“oh mio dio.” Dice Sans, con la voce piatta. Frisk ridacchia al tuo fianco, e tu continui,

“Non mi ero accorta di una persona cosi _radiosa_ nella stanza.”

E lui non riesce più a trattenersi. Fa un lamento e scoppia a ridere, più forte di quanto pensi che riderebbe normalmente per un paio di brutte freddure sugli scheletri. Sembra estremamente sollevato e realizzi quanto dovesse essere stato preoccupato, prima, del fatto che tu fossi arrabbiata con lui, o peggio, aver chiuso definitivamente. Frisk alza gl’occhi al cielo guardando Sans – non era così divertente – poi ti da un colpetto sulla mano. Oh, sì.

“Ei, scemosso, stiamo per fare una maratona di Harry Potter mangiando avanzi finché Toriel non dice che è ora di andare a letto, vuoi unirti a noi?” Offri un ramoscello d’ulivo.

“certo.” Dice, quasi immediatamente. “ma, uh, ancora non ho idea di che cosa sia.”

“Dio, avete vissuto sotto una roccia o… oh dio, questa era proprio senza tatto.” Mormori, quando Frisk ricomincia a ridere e anche Sans con riluttanza la segue. “Oh, cielo.”

“c’erano probabilmente delle _barriere_ tra noi e questo film, amore.” Dice Sans, con un’enorme sorriso, e si mette dietro te e Frisk mentre cerchi i DVD. Una volta che riesci a far partire il primo, ti siedi accanto a Frisk. Lui esita, e devi battere sul posto libero accanto a te prima di farlo sedere, ora ha un aria ancora più sollevata -se possibile-.

 **“Ei! Venite, stiamo per vedere un’importante film per umani!”** Urla Frisk in modo ufficiale, facendo risuonare la voce nel tuo cervello. La guardi ad occhi stretti, e lei ti sorride, mentre ti si accoccola più vicina, sembrando meno birichina quando vede che hai già messo i sottotitoli senza bisogno che te lo chiedesse.

Papyrus arriva per primo, e si infila nel piccolo spazio dall’altro lato di Frisk, facendovi stringere fino a quando non sei praticamente in braccio a Sans (a lui non sembra dispiacere). “OH! UN HARRY POTTER!” Esclama. “COMPRAVAMO LA PASTA AL FORMAGGIO A FORMA DI HARRY POTTER, FRATELLO! SPERO SIA DELLA BUONA PASTA AL FORMAGGIO!”

Undyne e Alphys arrivano poco dopo, con l’aria di chi è stato appena svegliato da un pisolino, con Lesser Dog attaccato ai piedi. “Qual è la grande occasione, mocciosa?” Chiede Undyne sbadigliando, poi ti nota accanto a Sans e alza un sopracciglio. Tu fai le spallucce, non sei più arrabbiata. Alza gl’occhi al cielo e ti fa un sorrisetto mentre Frisk spiega quello che sta succedendo – riconoscono il logo, ma non sanno nulla della storia. Alphys ha la sua teoria.

“S-se l-le f-fanfiction che ho l-letto s-sono cor-corrette dovrebbe p-parlare di un r-ragazzo b-biondo che c-cerca di sbaciucchiare u-un r-ragazzo con gli o-occhiali!” Dice con un tono informato, sedendosi accanto ad Undyne sul divano a due posti.

“Cos’è tutto questo parlare di sbaciucchiamenti!” Dice Toriel entrando nella stanza, le sopracciglia alzate. “Frisk non sono sicura che tu sia abbastanza grande per guardare questo film, figliola.” E mentre la rassicuri che, no, Frisk è perfettamente nell’età consigliata, arrivano Mettaton e Asgore salendo dalla cantina.

“Perfetto, abbiamo fatto in modo che il generatore di Alphys non si fermi più.” Dice Mettaton, strofinandosi le mani. “Nessuno potrà più staccare la corrente, perciò- oh!” I suoi occhi schizzano sul tuo braccio (giusto, la metà di queste persone non l’aveva ancora visto) e tu lo alzi lentamente, facendogli un saluto imbarazzato.

“SHH! STA INIZIANDO IL FILM! AMO LE STORIE D’AMORE TRAGICHE TRA LE PERSONE CON I CAPELLI GIALLI E QUELLE CON GLI OCCHIALI, SONO SENZA TEMPO!” Insiste Papyrus, e Asgore ridacchia.

“Beh… Io l’ho già visto, perciò, credo che mi metterò a preparare la cena.” Dice con la sua voce bassa, spengendo le luci. “Buon divertimento.” Fa l’occhiolino a Toriel, che arrossisce, poi si avvia in cucina.

Tutti si divertono. Ghost trotta in braccio a Papyrus circa un quarto d’ora dopo. Finite di vedere la pietra filosofale, andate a cenare in fretta e poi tornate al vostro posto. Circa a metà del Prigioniero di Azkaban, Sans con molta cautela si sposta, mettendoti il braccio dietro le spalle, e ti chiedi da quanto tempo ci stesse pensando.

 

* * *

 

 

Stava pensando di farlo, ci pensa con ansia, dal secondo in cui ti si era seduto affianco. Si prepara al tuo scansarti, ma rimani semplicemente ferma per un secondo, e poi con la sua stessa cautela, appoggi la testa sulla sua spalla, accoccolandotici contro.

Stava sperando che non stessi guardando la sua anima in questo momento, perché sembra che stia brillando di luce propria, piena di gioia, beh, avrebbe potuto farti male agl’occhi.


	51. In Cui Sans Diventa Insopportabilmente Geloso

**Capitolo 51: In Cui Sans diventa insopportabilmente geloso.**

* * *

 

**GRAZIE A DIO UN PO’ DI FLUFF.**

* * *

 

 

Il resto della notte passa abbastanza tranquilla. Eri abbastanza nervosa, sedendoti accanto a Sans. Era divertente… ti eri completamente dimenticata di quella mattina, sembrava che fosse passata un’eternità. Beh… per te, era stata un’eternità. Forse non proprio un’eternità, ma, Dio, quanto tempo eri rimasta in quella bolla? Era una bolla? Quando Hermione tira fuori il suo giratempo, rabbrividisci, poi guardi Sans. Per la prima volta durante tutta la serata, sta decisamente prestando attenzione al film, le punte di luce nei suoi occhi puntate sullo schermo.

Beh, sì, non gli piacerà questa parte.

“Ei,” Mormori, dandogli un leggero colpetto col gomito. “Tutto bene?” Ti fa un mezzo sorriso e annuisce, poi tentennando, molto lentamente, si avvicina per far scorrere le dita tra i tuoi capelli, con lo sguardo pronto ad un tuo rimprovero. Vuoi fargli capire che va tutto bene, perché sospetti che lui stia cercando qualcosa che lo faccia sentire con i piedi per terra, certo che il tempo non ricominci a saltare di nuovo. Di sicuro lo aveva scombussolato, il modo cavalleresco in cui questi umani stavano manipolando il tempo, e non vuoi che sia turbato, ora che la tua irritazione nei suoi confronti era sparita del tutto.

…Hm. Forse dovresti dirgli quello che avevi fatto oggi pomeriggio, huh? Sembrava estremamente preoccupato all’idea di perderti normalmente, non vuoi sapere cosa succederebbe se gli dicessi che sembra che tu riesca in qualche modo a controllare il tempo, almeno per adesso. Anche se non era un reset, anche se era solo, come…

Guardi la tua vecchia N64, ricoperta di polvere nell’angolo dei videogiochi, e ti ricordi di come tu e tuo papà spendevate le vostre serate lottando su Super Smash Brothers, battibeccando su chi fosse il più forte, Ness o Pikachu, come ti divertissi a farlo arrabbiare premendo ‘start’ e congelando il gioco, ruotando la visuale e ridendo del modo in cui i personaggi rimanevano in posa.

Pausa, pensi, sentendo le sue dita che scorrono sul tuo scalpo. Era una pausa, quella che avevi fatto.

Ti guarda ancora nervoso, e realizzi di esserti persa nei tuoi pensieri, non reagendo per nulla, perciò gli fai un piccolo sorriso e ti riappoggi contro la sua spalla, sentendoti leggermente nervosa, di dire la cosa sbagliata e ferirlo, o che…

Dio, il mondo era diventato enorme, in questi ultimi giorni. Eri diventata più grande (Non fisicamente, ovviamente, anzi in realtà eri diventata più piccola, parlando… _alla mano_ ). Dentro te, però, c’erano tutte queste parti che si svegliavano. La tua mente – la tua anima? – aveva cominciato a crescere, cercando di mantenere il passo con tutto. Ora che avevi avuto un secondo per respirare, ti senti come se sapessi appena dove ti trovi. Non eri cambiata, ovviamente, ma… lo eri?

Avevi un bel po’ di tempo per capirlo, con ancora un po’ di vacanze e probabilmente meno attacchi, decidi, accoccolandoti ancora più vicina a Sans senza neanche pensarci. Anche con Papyrus che gridacchia di quanto siano belli i Dissennatori, ti senti di nuovo stanca, e il fatto che lui stia giocando con i tuoi capelli non aiuta. Potresti acciambellartici contro e dormire in questo momento, ma, beh, ti stai godendo troppo questa situazione di calma e felicità.

Quando il film finisce, Toriel si alza. “Frisk, Papyrus, è ora di andare a letto.” Gli dice. I tuoi due vicini di divano si alzano borbottando. Asgore ridacchia e si alza anche lui.

“È meglio che io vada a casa.” Dice piano. “I Re non hanno molto tempo libero, dopotutto.”

“Oh!” Dici guardandolo ad occhi spalancati. Avevi dimenticato, in qualche modo, che non sarebbero rimasti tutti per sempre, nonostante tutte le cose che erano successe questa settimana, alla fine sareste rimasti solo tu, Sans, Papyrus e L.D. Tutti gl’altri avevano una casa, altre cose da fare, e tu stavi diventando egoista… “Beh, Asgore, grazie mille per… Tutto.” Dici, alzandoti in fretta e avvicinandoti all’enorme Re. “Davvero…”

“Shh.” Dice dandoti una pacca sulla spalla con le sue enormi mani, facendoti uno sguardo dispiaciuto. “Hai pagato un prezzo enorme per il tuo rifiuto a voltare le spalle agli amici. Sono estremamente dispiaciuto di…” Lascia sfociare il discorso, guardando il tuo braccio, e sospira. “Non credo di essere in grado di sostenere una guerra.” Mormora, e poi ti stringe le spalle e ti lascia. “Sei benvenuta a palazzo quando vuoi, mia cara. E sono solo a distanza di una chiamata sul cellulare.” Ti promette, e comincia a salutare tutti gl’altri.

“Uh, a proposito.” Dice Undyne avvicinandosi a te, una volta che ha finito di abbracciare il Re. “Mi stavo chiedendo… Intendevo dire, io e Alphys stavamo parlando… guarda. Noi, uh, noi siamo preoccupate per te.”

“Undyne-“

“È solo che questo posto è enorme per così poche persone.” Dice a bassa voce. “E sembra che…” Rabbrividisce, si capisce che non è a suo agio a fare un discorso così serio. “Sarebbe meglio se avessi più persone che ti vogliono bene intorno a te.” Dice finalmente. Tu guardi Sans – è in piedi ora, rimanendo leggermente dietro al Re – e lei aggiunge, “Perciò mi stavo chiedendo se per te andasse bene se restassimo un altro po’, Io e Alphys? Almeno fino a quando non avremmo reso più sicuro questo posto?” Dice, guardando per terra. Non puoi che fare un’enorme sorriso.

“Sei proprio scema.” Ridacchi. “Cielo, sul serio, come se vi dicessi mai di no. Siete tutti i benvenuti a restare, per tutto il tempo che volete, lo sapete. Chiunque voglia restare qui, ha un suo spazio.” Dici, a voce più alta, giusto per essere sicura che tutti quanti abbiano sentito, e arrossisci leggermente quando vi guardate negl’occhi tu e Sans, che ti guarda come… non sei sicura di essere una persona così tanto brava da meritarti uno sguardo come quello.

“S-sei sicura?” Dice Alphys da dietro Undyne. “I-intendo d-dire, v-vogliamo s-solo aiutare-“

“Sì, sono sicura. Per tutto il tempo che volete.” Ti ripeti. Undyne fa un sorriso enorme, e Alphys ti fa un sorriso timido.

“significa che dovremmo condividere il mio laboratorio?” Dice Sans avvicinandosi a te. Alphys abbassa la testa, e Sans gli fa un occhiolino. “ei, fa sempre piacere avere un po’ di compagnia.” Offre. “e inoltre, a volte, è meglio avere qualcun altro intorno, per essere sicuri che i nostri esperimenti non diventino troppo… sai come.” Aggiunge. Alphys si schiarisce la voce.

“Già.” Sussurra, e una luce che non riesci ad identificare passa tra i loro occhi. Dopo quello, Sans sembra sollevato. Onestamente, anche Undyne lo sembra, abbastanza da addolcire lo sguardo truce gli stava lanciando da inizio serata – è più portata a tenere lei il broncio alla tua dolce metà di quanto lo sia tu!-

“Credo che portare qui il mio pianoforte sia una cosa stupida, huh? Intendo dire, torneremo a casa, giusto amore?” Sembra che stia cercando di convincersi da sola. “Prima o poi?” Alphys ridacchia, e tu le fissi, sorpresa.

“Undyne, sai che ho un pianoforte a casa vero?”

“COSA!” Balza dritta in un secondo, con l’aria contentissima.

“Sì, non avevo idea che tu suonassi, è nel salotto dall’altro lato della casa!” Dici ridacchiando. Prende un respiro profondo, poi, cercando di suonare calma, aggiunge.

“Ti dispiace se, um, andassi a vederlo?” Sorridi.

“Certo! Voglio sentirti suonare!”

“ANCHE IO!”  Dice Papyrus.

 **“Mamma, per favore?”** Prega Frisk, e Toriel le sorride dolcemente.

“Una canzone. Poi a nanna.” Dice.

“SO’ DOV’E’, HO VISTO TUTTE LE CAMERE, LASCIA CHE TE LO FACCIA VEDERE!” Papyrus prende Undyne per mano e la spinge via in fretta, e tu sorridi, preparandoti a seguirli mentre il gruppo comincia a spostarsi. Sans ti prende la mano, stringendola in fretta, e mormora,

“accompagno il re a casa. ci vediamo tra poco. faccio la porta fuori.” Dice, e tu annuisci, pensando a quanto debba essere difficile aprire una porta abbastanza grande da far passare il Re all’interno.

Alla fine, ti ritrovi accanto a Mettaton nel salone, mentre Undyne comincia a girare intorno al pianoforte, con il suo occhio spalancato. Mettaton ti sorride.

“Ciao, cara.” C’è qualcosa di dolce e triste nella sua voce, e fatichi a riconoscerlo. “Potrei vedere il tuo braccio?” Sussurra, mentre gli altri sono impegnati.

“Va tutto bene Mettaton, sul serio. Non è come se l’avessi perso del tutto. Funziona ancora.” Dici, tenendolo davanti a te per farglielo vedere. Fa un sospiro melodico, poi ci fa scorrere sopra il dito metallico. Tu sussulti e poi ridacchi.

“È ancora un po’ indolenzito. Ma almeno non fa più male.”

“Sembra… che ti ci sia abituata in fretta.” Dice, sollevando una delle sue perfette sopracciglia. Rabbrividirci e fai le spallucce, ricordandoti che non comincerai a blaterale della pausa per ora. “Così delicato.” Sussurra. “Sai, cara, ho cambiato forma, tempo fa. Beh… in realtà ho cambiato forma due volte.” Dice piano, e guarda Frisk. Oh, giusto, te lo ricordi adesso, come tutti (tranne Mettaton) avevano ridacchiato intorno al tavolo l’altra sera quando si parlava della lotta con Frisk, e del suo vecchio corpo a scatola. Non c’avevi pensato prima, di come quel cambiamento non era stato esattamente volontario. “Mi ricordo che fu terribilmente… sfiancante.” Dice, guardando lontano. “Penso che forse se l’avessi fatto a tempo debito, di mia volontà… beh, non importa. Si è rivelato un cambiamento per il meglio. Questo era il corpo al quale ero destinato dopotutto.” Guarda da vicino la tua mano, poi i tuoi occhi. “Spero che anche tu trovi la pace, ____.” Dice e poi avvicina il dorso della tua mano alle sue labbra, baciandola piano, prima di lasciarti avvicinare al pianoforte, quello sguardo triste ancora nei suoi occhi mentre Undyne si siede sullo sgabello, toccando i tasti dolcemente.

“tutto okay?” Sussulti leggermente, poi ti rilassi realizzando che è solo Sans, anche senza girarti. Poi, ovviamente, pensi con trepidazione a quello che aveva appena visto, Mettaton che ti baciava la mano – oh Dio, ti avrebbe sgridata? Incontri i suoi occhi con cautela, aspettandoti il peggiore degli sguardi gelosi, ma sembra semplicemente preoccupato. “sembri triste.” Dice piano, muovendosi più vicino a te mentre Undyne capisce cosa manca – una bottiglia di scotch invecchiato. Tu gli sorridi, poi torni a guardare Sans.

“Sì. Mettaton mi stava giusto dicendo del giorno in cui ha lottato con Frisk.” Mormori, e lui guarda Mettaton dall’altra parte della stanza, poi il tuo braccio, poi annuisce a sé stesso.

“me ne ero quasi dimenticato.” Ammette. “dovresti parlare con lui, credo, quando… dopo che più persone avranno visto il tuo braccio. lui e undyne. probabilmente loro ti saranno più d’aiuto di me. intendo dire,” Fa una faccia, “io sono sempre stato così bello.” Dice, tirando su il suo di braccio. Fai un lamento, dandogli una botta con il fianco, poi rimani senza fiato, quando Undyne inizia a suonare.

Non è solo nelle tue orecchie. Undyne è concentrata, totalmente catturata dal pianoforte, che le note che sta suonando, sono… sono anche nella tua testa!

Gli occhi di Frisk sono chiusi, un sorriso felice sulla sua faccia, stringendo la mano di Toriel e respirando profondamente, e realizzi, sentendoti stupida, che… oh, Dio, Frisk aveva passato i primi sette anni della sua vita senza sapere cosa fosse la musica, e ora…

“bellissimo, non è vero?” Sussurra Sans, sorridendo a Frisk dall’altro lato della stanza. “avresti dovuto vederla mente ascoltava la roba di napstablook, ne ha qualcuna sul suo cellulare, le ascolta per ore. Toriel non ha il coraggio di farla smettere anche quando dovrebbe fare i compiti.” Dice, e sorridi a tua cugina, avvolgendo il braccio intorno al fianco di Sans godendoti il momento.

Undyne sa suonare! Prende delle lunghe pause tra una canzone e l’altra per prendere un sorso di scotch (estremamente costoso) e per ricevere l’adulazione che merita, e Toriel permette “un’altra canzone” che si trasforma in quatto o cinque prima di trascinare Frisk e Papyrus a letto – Papyrus si lamenta del fatto che lui può rimanere sveglio fino a tardi, e Toriel dice che se vuole la storia della buona notte, deve andare a dormire adesso. Papyrus non può lamentarsi di questa logica, e se ne va tranquillamente.

“Dovrei andare a letto anche io. Sono un po’ sbattuta.” Dici a tutti quanti scusandoti. “Non voglio, però, sei bravissima, Undyne!”

“Aw, bazzecole, scema!” Undyne ride, facendoti un sorriso appuntito. Ti chiedi per un secondo cosa l’abbia fatta ridere _così_ , poi realizzi che Sans, che aveva appena finito di sembrare strano, ora sembra completamente congelato, come se non avesse idea di cosa dovesse fare. Prendi un respiro profondo, chiedendoti se davvero volessi chiedergli di unirsi a te, e riesci a sentire la tensione nelle sue ossa.

“Puoi venire appena hai sonno.” Mormori dove dovrebbe essere il suo orecchio, e senti che si rilassa. Beh, giusto, non gli piaceva l’idea di passare una notte lontano da te, lo sapevi, ma-

“ho sempre sonno.” Dice, facendo quella che pensa sia una normale alzata di spalle, e tu non puoi che sorridere vedendolo. “’notte a tutti.”

Durante il coro di ‘buonanotte’ Undyne ti fa uno sguardo. Pensa chiaramente che gliela stai dando vinta troppo in fretta, ma beh, non ha tutti i torti. Fai del tuo meglio per fare uno sguardo da ‘ei, non farò cavolate sta sera, ma, beh, sono sicura che ci vorrà un po’ prima che riesca a stare tranquilla, e poi ho veramente sonno’. Le sue sopracciglia si alzano, e lei mima con la bocca, ‘Cooooosaaaaaa.’ Beh, okay, forse era troppo da far capire con uno sguardo solo. Almeno Sans è della tua stessa idea. Quando arrivate in camera vostra (Sans tollera il tuo chiacchiericcio su quanto sia brava Undyne a suonare), dice quasi immediatamente,

“vado a lavarmi i denti, torno tra due minuti.”

Non sai se debba lavarsi veramente i denti – non sai se è una cosa che deve fare- ma sai che ti sta dando il tempo di cambiarti senza che ci sia lui nei paraggi, e lo apprezzi, passandogli dietro per lavarti la faccia e i denti. Quando torni in camera, noti che ha cambiato le coperte sul letto, e sta facendo spazio spostando Ghost ai piedi del letto.

“Grazie.” Dici, sentendoti di nuovo a disagio. Dio, passerà mai questa sensazione?! Spegni in fretta la lampada sul comodino, rifugiandoti nell’oscurità, e senti il suo lato del letto affossarsi qualche istante dopo. Non ti si avvicina per abbracciarti, però, e per un po’ rimanete congelati entrambi chiaramente svegli, incerti sul da farsi. Finalmente, rotoli su un fianco per starci faccia a faccia, e racchiudi tutto il tuo coraggio in una singola azione, avvicinandoti per baciarlo. Di nuovo, il suo sollievo è palpabile, e stringe forte le sue braccia intorno a te, tenendoti anche quando ti allontani dal bacio. “Mi dispiace anche a me.” Mormori finalmente. “Ti ho urlato contro, ma non ero arrabbiata con te. Mi stavo sfogando su di te, e so che non è giusto.”

“shh. va bene.” Ti rassicura in fretta.

“Ti amo ancora.” Fai del tuo meglio per mostrargli la sincerità di questa frase. “Voglio che ristiamo bene insieme, io e te. So di averti spaventato prima-“

“guarda.” Ti interrompe.

“Hm?”

“ _guarda.”_ Ti lascia andare dall’abbraccio e si siede, toccando sul suo petto.

“Oh.” Cerchi di raccogliere la tua energia traballante, e _guardi._

È un caleidoscopio di sfumature di blu, così vivide che fa quasi male guardarle, brillano, impetuose in schemi giocosi;

Ti avvicini senza pensarci, e ora che conosci meglio le anime, sai come tirare, quel gesto nel tuo cervello che fa uscire quel cuore da cartone animato fuori dal suo petto, attraverso quella stupida maglietta con sopra stampato un frak che aveva deciso di indossare a letto, emanando luci per tutta la stanza. Le tue mani si avvicinano, e poi ti ricomponi, ricordandoti quello che ti aveva detto Undyne, questa era una cosa seria, non qualcosa da fare con leggerezza.

“ _per favore”_ Sussurra lui con voce roca, dopo che sei rimasta ferma per alcuni secondi, e mandi giù il nodo che hai in gola, e con molta cautela allunghi un dito, facendolo scorrere sul bordo di quella ridicola, bellissima anima.

Oh.

È così, così ferito. No. È _stato_ ferito. È guarito come un osso che è stato rotto troppe volte – anche una sarebbe stata troppa – ed ha lasciato delle linee, delle fratture che non riuscivi a vedere prima… Ma ora è così chiaro, l’enormità di cose che aveva vissuto, la frequenza di quelle ferite.

Ma lui ama. Nonostante le ferite – forse proprio a causa loro – Ama come non avresti mai immaginato. Ama così selvaggiamente che è quasi schiacciante. Ama suo fratello, Dio, ama Papyrus quanto si merita (e riesci a capire, ora, l’orgoglio con il quale tiene Papyrus, un affetto a metà tra il fraterno e il paterno.) Ma non è tutto. È innamorato di ogni giorno che inizia differente, ogni singola alba e ogni singolo tramonto, ogni stella, ogni filo d’erba, ogni fiato di vento. Ama la vita veramente, veramente molto, anche le parti brutte, anche quando fa male.

E ama te. Ama delle parti di te che neanche tu conoscevi, parti che non ti era mai interessato conoscere. Amava la faccia che facevi dopo aver riso troppo, lo sguardo che hai quando pensi a qualcosa di intelligente che non vedi l’ora di condividere. Ama il modo in cui guardi Frisk, e Undyne, e Papyrus, e al diavolo, anche Mettaton, come se non potessi credere di avere così tante persone meravigliose nella tua vita.

Ama così tanto quando lo guardi in quel modo. Quando lo guardi così, il dolore e le ferite spariscono quasi del tutto.

È estremamente intelligente. È curioso. È coraggioso. È estremamente dispettoso, ed è così divertente, fino al centro della sua anima. Non è veramente pigro, ma ama che le persone lo pensino. È semplicemente sorprendente. Non pensavi che qualcuno potesse avere così tante cose dentro, e questo è quello che hai capito sfiorandolo solo con un dito, e lui sta-

Lui sta piangendo.

Togli la mano con attenzione, sapendo cosa prova, e lasci che la sua anima torni apposto prima di stringere le tue braccia intorno a lui senza dire nulla, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto e lasciando che si riprenda.

“non mi merito-“

“Sei perfetto. Ti meriti tutto.” Sussurri, dandogli un bacio sopra lo sterno. “Ora capisco.”

“huh?”

“Ti _conosco.”_ Dici. “Come potrei non essere innamorata di te?”

Il disagio e la paura sono sparite. Vi addormentate, tenendovi stretti, entrambi convinti di aver fatto il miglior affare della propria vita.


	52. In Cui Il Termine "Brosso" Diventa Canon

**Capitolo 52: In cui il termine “Brosso” Diventa Canon**

* * *

 

Nota Della traduttrice:  Non abbiate paura a scrivermi in privato per dubbi o anche per spronarmi a scrivere! Bacioni a tutti quanti!

 

* * *

 

 

Con il passare dei giorni, cominci in fretta ad abituarti a ciò che ora è la normalità.

Mettaton se ne va la mattina dopo, con baci per tutti, anche per Sans. Che lo tollera con la pazienza di un Santo, i suoi occhi che si allontano appena da te giusto per prestare attenzione al robot melodrammatico, sono gli effetti collaterali della scorsa notte. Okay, va bene, vi eravate svegliati entrambi un po’… estremamente innamorati, una cosa che tutti gl’altri facevano del loro meglio per tollerare. Mettaton ti abbraccia tre volte, forse sentendo che non era al centro della tua attenzione le prime due, e vuole essere sicuro che tu sappia che è solo ad una chiamata di distanza, quando vuoi, ma doveva andare a girare delle cose a Los Angeles.

La casa sembrava meno viva in sua assenza.

Alphys e Undyne che si erano trasferite lo stesso giorno, il ventisette. In prima battuta leggere, con una valigia e dei libri, e poi, il ventotto, quando gli dici che avranno bisogno di molti viaggi avanti e indietro se intendono rimanere un po’, arriva tutto il resto. Sans si prende un giorno per aiutare (Avvertendo Papyrus di rimanere dall’altro lato della casa e di tenere Ghost con lui, dopo che il gatto aveva iniziato a girare intorno all’enorme porta) trascinando scatoloni con buonumore. Gli farebbero comodo un altro paio di mani, ma alcuni dei manga di Alphys sono abbastanza espliciti anche sulla copertina e capisci perché Sans aveva impedito a Papyrus di aiutare. Alphys arrossisce, ma non è per nulla dispiaciuta.

Aiuti anche tu; cambiandoti in qualcosa di più comodo e aiutando ad inscatolare e trasportare cose – Il tuo braccio destro all’improvviso può sollevare un sacco! Undyne ti guarda con pura gelosia mentre sollevi uno dei suoi bilancieri più pesanti attraverso il portale, e Sans le fa un ghigno, chiaramente soddisfatto di te. Lei lo guarda male, e prende la sua piccola rivincita più tardi quando dice che prenderanno la stanza più lontana dalla vostra, dall’altra parte della casa, dato che avevano bisogno di dormire e non apprezzavano essere disturbate da degli scheletri arrapati.

Sans lascia sparire il ghigno, e finisce di trasferire le cose in fretta, senza guardarti in faccia. Tu d’altro canto, cogli la prima opportunità per dare un pugno sul braccio di Undyne, forte, appena siete da sole. Fa un lamento e salta all’indietro.

“Per che cos’era questo?!” Dice con tono innocente.

“Per gli ‘scheletri arrapati’” Dici irritata. “1) Non sono uno scheletro, e 2) Non c’era bisogno che rendessi le cose ancora più imbarazzanti!”

“Beh, sei in parte scheletro. Tecnicamente, sei tutta scheletro, lo sei sempre stata, solo che ora lo mostri più delle persone normali.” Puntualizza Undyne, estremamente razionale. Stringi gl’occhi. “E in oltre, pensavo che foste apposto voi due! Pensavo che foste più innamorati che mai, giusto?” Dice ridacchiando. “Il modo in cui vi guardavate ieri a colazione, eeegh, mi sembrava di aver mangiato un chilo di zucchero solo a guardarvi! Onestamente, amica, sono io quella che si sposa, e non sono ancora a quel livello.”

“Lo _siamo”_ Soffi. “Stiamo bene. E’ solo che non abbiamo…” Arrossisci, ripensando a quella mattina…

Ti eri svegliata, in pace, tra le sue braccia, sentendoti ben riposata anche se avevate passato la maggior parte della notte a parlare; okay, forse eri schifosamente innamorata, ma beh, _la sua anima!_ Era addormentato profondamente, ma appena ti eri svegliata, aveva fatto un grugnito e ti aveva messo la mano sul culo, facendo qualche rumore compiaciuto… e ti eri solo congelata, all’improvviso incapace di pensare a nulla oltre che alle cose che aveva detto l’ultima volta che l’avevate fatto; che se ne era pentito subito dopo. Lui apre gl’occhi di scatto un paio di secondi più tardi, realizzando dove la sua mano fosse, e togliendola in fretta, con aria estremamente mortificata. Stavi cercando di pensare a cosa dirgli, ma poi ha blaterato qualcosa sull’andare a vedere cosa stesse facendo Papyrus e andandosene in fretta- non l’avevi mai visto filare via così di corsa!

“Non avete…” Ti chiede Undyne, riportandoti alla realtà, e fai una faccia. “Oh. Problemi in paradiso.” Dice canticchiando. “Non ti preoccupare scema, sono sicura che scoperete di nuovo, prima o poi.” Dice, con un sorrisetto che ti fa fare un particolare gesto con un dito della tua mano scheletrica. “Oooooh, il Brosso medio, _____ sta diventando proprio cattiva con me!” Dice ridacchiando dal naso, e tu stringi di nuovo gl’occhi.

“…. _Brosso?”_  Sussurri pungente. Undyne realizza di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba.

“Uh. Heh. E’ solo una cosa che sto pro-provando…” Dice balbettando, ricordandoti un bel po’ di Alphys. “Tipo… Braccio d’osso, sai?”

“… Tutti quanti lo chiamano così?” Dici cercando di indagare. Lei sussulta.

“Uh, tutti tranne, sai, Sans, pensavamo che ci avrebbe buttato nel… nell’oceano un bel po’ di volte se pensasse che ti volevamo prendere in giro…” Rabbrividisci. Non aveva tutti i torti ad avere paura di una cosa del genere. La punzecchi dove le avevi dato il pugno con il suddetto Brosso.

“Meglio che lo senta dire da Frisk per prima, se non vuoi che finisca nessuno nei guai. E’ più sensibile a questa faccenda di quanto lo sia io, credo.” La avverti, facendo un passo per andare a casa sua per prendere gl’ultimi scatoloni, e pentendoti quasi di averla avvertita. Sicuramente se la sarebbe meritata una nuotata nell’oceano per impararsi a non prendere in giro la sua migliore amica.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk e Toriel sono ancora a casa tua, con tua grande sorpresa. La Regina ti aveva spiegato, con un po’ di vergona, dopo che Mettaton era andato via, che Frisk aveva le vacanze fino al due gennaio, e che l’aveva implorata di poter restare a casa tua per conoscerti meglio. L’avevi rassicurata che eri contentissima di avere Frisk nei paraggi, e se avesse avuto qualcosa da fare saresti stata più che felice a farle da baby sitter. Toriel, con tuo grande piacere, aveva accettato l’offerta dicendo che aveva delle lezioni da programmare e una classe da decorare.

Perciò avevi passato il ventinove e il trenta dicembre per lo più sul giardino sul retro a giocare con Frisk. Beh, con Frisk e Spot; Quelle due avevano legato molto (anche se Spot non la amava neanche la metà di quanto amasse te, per essere corretti).

Avete parlato molto del crescere con Paula. Frisk ti ha raccontato che suo papà non ha mai fatto parte della sua vita, il che non è una grande sorpresa per te. Lo aveva visto in foto e incontrato un paio di volte, ma non si era mai preoccupato di imparare la lingua dei segni, neanche i segni più basilari che conosceva Paula, perciò Frisk non aveva nessun rapporto con lui. Hai la sensazione che sperasse che il padre fosse rimasto con lei; aveva veramente sofferto del fatto di avere Paula come solo genitore. Cominci a realizzare quanto tu sia stata fortunata. Paula poteva averti picchiato un paio di volte, poteva averti tirato qualche piatto, ma tu… beh, almeno eri più grande di quanto Frisk sia adesso. Era così piccola. Dio sa cosa non daresti per poter tornare indietro ed essere la persona che Frisk meritava. Eri stata qui tutto il tempo, nella stessa città, per anni e anni avresti potuto provarci…

A volte è difficile per Frisk parlare. Quando capita, cerchi di distrarla. Il suo metodo preferito è quello di fare gli scherzi a Sans – aveva capito abbastanza in fretta che il tuo braccio destro poteva scagliare una palla di neve ovunque volesse, e quasi immediatamente punta alla sommità della casa, a quelle finestre curve dietro le quali Sans passava ogni secondo che non era con te.

La prima volta che colpite la finestra con una palla di neve, scende in un lampo, saltando attraverso una porta, con i cavi oculari spalancati, il camice mezzo tolto, pronto alla battaglia.

Ti senti sconvolta dal fatto che la prima cosa che ti sia venuta in mente sia “ _cazzo sei fico”_.

Frisk ridacchia mentre tu ti senti alquanto in colpa e passi da un piede all’altro. Lui fa un lamento, guardando la scena – tu, arrossisci e fai del tuo meglio per sembrare innocente, Spot, ti si mette al fianco completamente contraria allo starti lontana, e Frisk, ha perso del tutto la sua calma ridendo allo sguardo di Sans.

“mi avete quasi fatto _raggelare_ il sangue.” Dice ridacchiando, e si avvicina di un paio di passi a te per darti un bacio. Questo fa calmare la risata di Frisk; ora che cominciava a conoscerti meglio, aveva deciso che era disgustoso che sua cugina baciasse suo zio. Il che, beh, sì… ma!

“Non siamo per nulla imparentati, Frisk, non fare la scemetta.” Gli ricordi sopra un coro di **EWWWWWW.**

“ **Fa comunque schifo.”** Insiste Frisk, e evita un’arruffata di capelli da parte di Sans, ricominciando a ridere. Sans mormora a voce bassa qualcosa, poi guarda Spot.

“piaci veramente molto a questa ragazzona, huh?” Mormora, porgendo il palmo all’enorme teschio. Spot ci preme il naso contro, cinguettando con riservatezza nel tuo cervello. Neanche lei è una grande fan del vostro baciarvi – è diffidente riguardo a chiunque ti si avvicini abbastanza da poterti fare del male.

“Ha ottimo gusto.” Lo punzecchi, e lui fa un ghigno.

“sicuro.” Oh, al diavolo, quando ti sorride così senti ancora le gambe che cedono.

Frisk fa un altro lamento, e lancia una palla di neve in testa a Sans, e il resto del pomeriggio passa mentre ingaggiate un’intensa battaglia a palle di neve, soprattutto quando si uniscono anche Undyne e Papyrus.

 

* * *

 

 

Il giorno dopo Sans non ci ricasca allo scherzo della palla di neve, con grande dispiacere di Frisk (okay, e anche il tuo). Frisk non ci sta, perciò con riluttanza devi salutare Spot per entrare a piazzare scherzi all’interno.

… E’ diventato più difficile aprire la porta per il Vuoto? Oh, Dio. Non ne sei sicura, ma sembra che lo sia, e dovresti… dovresti veramente dirlo a Sans, ma non te la senti. Avevate passato la notte, parlando e coccolandovi, e nessuno di voi due aveva fatto qualcosa di meno casto di un bacio, soprattutto dopo, uh, l’incidente del culo. Se la sua teoria sul perché sei sempre più debole con la magia è anche in parte corretta, è qualcosa di cui dovete parlare prima o poi, più prima che poi, ma solo il pensarci ti fa venire voglia di diventare rossa e seppellirti.

Prendi un respiro profondo, e cominci ad aiutare Frisk a distribuire la sua enorme collezione di cuscini pernacchiosi in giro per casa. Con sua enorme rabbia, Sans sembra avere un sesto senso su come evitarli, una cosa che scopri quando scende per prendersi un caffè, quando si siede sull’unico sgabello che non ha un cuscino sotto.

E con più arrabbiato di Frisk c’è solo Papyrus,che ne fa suonare sei di seguito, il che lascia lo scheletro più alto seduto sul pavimento della cucina in uno stato quasi apoplettico, gridando di ingiustizia mentre Lesser Dog gli sgranocchia un femore con cautela in quello che sembra essere un gesto di scusa. Devi allontanarti dal campo visivo di Papyrus per non farlo sentire ancora più arrabbiato, per ridere con le lacrime che ti scorrono sulla faccia. Sussulti quando qualcosa ti sfiora la schiena, me è solo Sans, che ti sta sorridendo.

“classico scherzo dei cuscini pernacchiosi. ottimo lavoro.” Ti dice, e tu cerchi di ricomporti.

“Perché ne ha così tanti?!” Ti lamenti, ancora scossa dalle risate, e lui fa un ghigno, alzando entrambe le arcate sopraccigliari. “Oh… oh, ovviamente. Sono sicura che Toriel sia molto contenta di te.” Ridi.

“li adora anche lei. ei, domanda.” Dice, con aria ancora più soddisfatta di sé stesso.

“Sicuro.” Ti asciughi di nuovo le lacrime, e cerchi di guardarlo seria.

“perciò domani è il trentuno.”

“Sì.”

“e, ci sarà un’enorme festa qui, giusto, mostri, umani, e così via…” Dice, con aria scettica. Tu fai le spallucce ed annuisci.

“Sì, o almeno è quello che sta pianificando Undyne, sono rimasta fuori dai piedi.” Ammetti.

“giusto. beh, volevo chiederti, di solito si esce in coppia, credo, per gli umani… heh, non so perché mi sento nervoso già stiamo insieme, è solo, uh, ti andrebbe di uscire sta sera invece? in un posto carino? non grillbz?” Offre, suonando timido. Gli sorridi, le guance che fanno male per il tanto ridere di prima.

“Suona perfetto. Mi piacerebbe molto.” Anche se non fossi voluta uscire, quello sguardo sulla sua faccia ti avrebbe convinto.

“heh. perfetto.” Ripete. “ho, uh, ho una sorpresa per te in realtà, perciò pensavo… beh, la vedrai. kay, ci vediamo, verso le sei?”

“Oh, um, wow. Sicuro!” Dici, sentendoti lusingata, e leggermente nervosa.

“uh, fico. kay, torno su, vieni se vuoi, sai, lascia che anche alphys si sieda su un cuscino pernacchioso.” Dice con un sorriso smagliante, e ti ruba un bacio prima di tornare su. Riesci a sentire la felicità che gli fluttua accanto.

Una sorpresa.

Immediatamente ti dirigi verso l’altra ala della casa. Se qualcuno _doveva_ starti accanto mentre cercavi di capire cosa dovesse significare, è Undyne.

Dopotutto, avevi sentito anche Toriel dire “Brosso” questa mattina.

Te lo doveva di sicuro.


	53. In Cui Hai Un Pessimo Appuntamento

**Capitolo 53: In cui hai un pessimo appuntamento.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Di sicuro ti chiederà di sposarlo.”

“Stai zitta!” Guardi con ira Undyne, che ti fa un ghigno. Sei seduta a gambe incrociate a piedi del suo letto, coccolando Ghost che è seduto sul tuo grembo.

“Voglio solo dire. Un appuntamento a sorpresa, così all’improvviso-“

“UN MESE, UNDYNE. Ci conosciamo da UN MESE. Questo è letteralmente il nostro secondo appuntamento!” Ti lamenti.

“Uh, hai _visto_ come ti guarda?” dice strascicando le parole. “Ti chiederà di sposarlo.”

“Oh Dio.” Hai un terribile peso sullo stomaco, ricordandoti il giorno in cui ti aveva aiutato a farti la doccia. “Ha fatto una battuta sullo shopping di anelli una volta. Intendo dire, credo fosse una battuta??”

“Probabilmente non lo era.” Undyne fa un’enorme ghigno, godendosi il tuo disagio. Mentre sembri ancora sconvolta, lei alza gl’occhi al cielo, sembrando, se non altro, delusa di te. “Oh, andiamo, amica, non ti chiederà davvero di sposarlo, ti stavo prendendo in giro. Vi conoscete da un mese. Non ha il cranio così vuoto”. Ti rassicura.

“Davvero?” Sussurri, sentendoti ancora ansiosa.

“Davvero”.

“Se me lo chiede gli darò un pugno. In stile Brosso.” Minacci, e lei ridacchia.

“Non preoccuparti. Va tutto bene.” Si siede a gambe incrociate sul letto, poi il suo occhio si spalanca. “A meno che-“

“Oh, Dio, cosa?”

“… Pensi che possa essere incinto?” Sussurra, la luce malvagia nei suoi occhi che si accende di nuovo. Fai un lamento, seppellendo la faccia nelle mani mentre lei ridacchia.

“Pensi di essere simpatica, ma sei l’esatto opposto.” Mormori. “Sei proprio una stronza, ecco tutto, penso che tu abbia lasciato che Alphys ti leggesse troppe Fanfiction di Harry Potter.” Fa un ghigno, ma non lo nega. Alphys e Undyne erano diventate grandi fan di Harry Potter negl’ultimi giorni. “Ma sul serio, non ho idee…”

“Forse ti dirà che è ora di rimettersi a fare esercizio.” Propone, poi alza e abbassa il sopracciglio. “Sai. Tipo. _Scop-“_

“Sì HO CAPITO.” Ringhi. “Potrebbe anche dirmelo ora, non ha bisogno di portarmi da nessuna parte per dirmi una cosa del genere. Ma…”

“Cosa?” Coglie il conflitto sulla tua faccia, e smette di sogghignare, con aria leggermente preoccupata.

“Non lo so, è solo che… Mi piace questa situazione?” Ammetti. “Dove siamo arrivati ora. Intendo dire, stavamo andando di fretta, e ora stiamo… recuperando le cose che ci siamo persi, sai? Mi sento come se avessi capito più di lui negl’ultimi quattro giorni di quanto abbia mai fatto prima. Ad esempio, sai che non ha mai mangiato il burro d’arachidi? Seriamente. Non gli è mai capitato di assaggiarlo. E lo sai che suona il trombone? Sono quasi sicura che lo faccia perché può fare scherzi sul fatto che c’è “bone” nel mezzo” Ridacchi e Undyne fa un lamento.

“Non c’avevo mai pensato, ora fa anche le freddure in altre lingue.”

“Sì. Però è bravo!” Dici in fretta. “L’ha suonato un po’ per me, ma è bravo!”

“…Beh, questo spiega il concerto di fiati proveniente dalla vostra camera, credo.” Dice ridacchiando. “Perciò, se vi state divertendo, dov’è il problema?” Esiti, poi fai una smorfia.

“Io sono, um, preoccupata che il mio braccio possa cadere?”

“COME SCUSA?” Dice Undyne, con aria ancora più soddisfatta,

“NON CI PROVARE.” La guardi male di nuovo, poi guardi preoccupata il tuo braccio. “Non lo so, amica. Questo coso è praticamente tenuto insieme dalla magia, um… qualunque cosa sia, qualunque cosa abbia fatto il padre di Sans…” Fai un vago gesto al disco nero che hai intorno al braccio che divide le ossa dalla carne, cercando di non toccarlo. Avevi imparato in fretta che toccarlo ti metteva estremamente a disagio, anche se il resto del, uh, Brosso, era più o meno apposto (ancora un po’ sensibile). “E se…” Prendi un respiro profondo. “E se, la esaurissi? E se avessimo tutti ragione, e se fossi in grado di fare queste cose perché… sai.”

“Magico spe-“

“Sì.” Prendi un respiro profondo. “Amica… Mi piace il mio braccio! Voglio che rimanga tutto d’un pezzo! O sai, tanti pezzi, ma comunque in un pezzo utilizzabile!” Undyne ridacchia.

“Guarda, non lascerà che le cose diventino catastrofiche, se sta succedendo qualcosa. Intendo dire, ti senti bene?” Prendi un momento per pensarci.

“Più o meno. Forse è stato più difficile far uscire Spot.” Confessi. Lei fa una faccia.

“Magia del Vuoto. Ugh. Mi fa venire i brividi, uh, senza offesa. Sei sicura di non voler imparare come fare una lancia? Intendo dire, è da poco che fai queste cose, non hai ancora scagliato un attacco o nulla, giusto? Potrei farti diventare una Mini-Undyne.” Ti propone, ed è il tuo turno di ridacchiare.

“Oh, pensavo che fosse questo il motivo per il quale avevi fatto la proposta ad Alphys, per fare un esercito di Mini-Undyne-“

“ZITTA!” Ringhia, prendendo un cuscino. Salti in fretta giù dal letto, non avendo voglia di trasformare questa discussione in una lotta a cuscinate.

“Mi devo andare a vestire, sono già le cinque. Ti dico come va a finire.” Gli dici con una risata, e lei ti fa un ghigno.

“Se torni con un anello, giuro che non smetterò mai più di prenderti in giro-“

“Addio, Undyne!”

 

* * *

  

Vai in camera tua e frughi nel nuovo guardaroba che ti aveva procurato Mettaton, desiderando che le cose non fossero così misteriose quando si parla di Sans. Sans ama i segreti, però, amava il momento in cui li poteva rivelare, perciò decidi di non andare ad indagare troppo sul ristorante per essere vestita in modo adeguato. Ti saresti solo vestita bene.

Alla fine decidi per un vestito nero con le maniche ad altezza ginocchio- il nero va con tutto, giusto? E’ un taglio perfetto, ovviamente (Grazie, Mettaton!). Cosa fondamentale – aveva le tasche. Non puoi che desiderare che il robot sia qui per truccarti e sistemarti, ma fai del tuo meglio, trascinandoti in bagno, e guardando il tuo braccio senza speranza per un attimo, cercando di decidere se sembrasse strano, forse dovresti metterci sopra un guanto.

Beh, sembra strano, ma, decidi, che è tuo adesso. Non puoi nasconderlo per sempre, perciò perché nasconderlo? Al diavolo le persone che l’avrebbero guardato storto…

Trovi un bracciale d’argento nel tuo portagioie, sul fondo dell’ultimo cassettino. Era una cosa vecchia, una cosa che avevi conservato gelosamente – la tua mamma te l’aveva preso in un viaggio di lavoro che l’aveva portata per un mese in una Riserva Navajo. Non ti entrava più da quando avevi undici, dodici anni, ma ora…

Scorre come se fosse fatto apposta per il tuo braccio.

Ti senti un po’ orgogliosa di questa cosa, sedendoti sul lato del letto e mettendoti un paio di bellissime scarpe nere, quando Sans apre la porta con aria preoccupata.

“non credo di avere un paio di scarpe decenti.” Dice all’istante, e tu scoppi a ridere. Poi ti guarda, e fa un passo avanti, quasi contro la sua volontà, ti guarda ad occhi spalancati e balbetta, “uh, sei… intendo… oh dio, sei, sei…”

“Bella?” Suggerisci, facendogli il tuo sorriso più ‘bello’.

“non è abbastanza.” Dice, scuotendo la testa. “tu sei… devo dire, amore, il mio vocabolario non mi lascia senza parole molto spesso…” Ridacchi, alzandoti per guardarlo meglio. Sta facendo di tutto per vestirsi elegante, ma i bei vestiti sembrano stare su di lui come l’olio con l’acqua. Ti ci avvicini, e gli allisci la camicia addosso in modo che gli scenda bene sulle spalle, e gli sistemi anche la cravatta, poi fai un cenno alla giacca che ha tra le braccia. “Mettitela, e andiamo a cercare un paio di scarpe per te in camera tua.” Mormori, poi, incapace di resistere gli dai un bacio veloce. Sembra molto meno stressato dalle scarpe ora, e sta facendo la lotta con la giacca mentre gli cammini affianco per andare nella stanza accanto alla tua, dove si trovano tutti i suoi vestiti, per cercare un paio di scarpe.

Ha un paio di scarpe che potrebbero andare bene, se nessuno le avesse guardate da vicino – beh, aveva _una_ scarpa, ti ci vuole una vita per trovare l’altra (alla fine si trova tra le pagine di un libro dei Mostri che parla degli umani, come segnalibro improvvisato). La sua stanza è un caos, ma devi ammetterlo, quasi la ami. Dopo Paula, vedere una stanza disfatta ti fa sentire uno strano senso di soddisfazione.

“Ecco, ne ho trovate un paio.” Gli dici, tornando in camera tua. Ti guarda ad occhi spalancati per un’istante, poi vedendoti con le scarpe in mano, si tranquillizza.

“pensavo di averle lasciate a snowdin. sei la mia salvezza.” Dice, mettendole di corsa, senza calzini. “kay, pronta ad andare?”

“Quasi.” Ridi, e gli dai una mano ad alzarsi, dandogli un bacio lento e appassionato appena trova l’equilibrio. “Okay pronta.” Mormori, e lui ti fa uno sguardo come se dopo tutto ciò, lui non fosse pronto. Prende un respiro, cercando di riprendere la sua compostezza dopo un leggero sguardo al letto che in qualche modo riesce a farti arrossire fino ai piedi, e mormora,

“’kay” Poi, apre una porta, con un’eleganza strabiliante, verso un posto differente, nel bel mezzo della tua camera da letto. La fissi per un secondo, poi sorridi a Sans e poi ci passi attraverso (Ignorando la gioia seguita dall’immediato disappunto di Spot mentre passi attraverso la porta per un istante, nel quale lei sente la tua presenza nello spazio in mezzo). Sans arriva subito dopo, e tu resti ad occhi spalancati guardandoti intorno.

“Wow, uh, dove siamo?” Sans fa una risata colpevole.

“uh, al nuovo ristorante casinò di mettaton a las vegas. so che ami gli show di cucina d’alta classe, perciò…”

“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” Soffi, guardandoti di nuovo attorno alle ricche decorazioni argento e rosa che urlano Mettaton. “Pensavo che questo fosse un ristorante di Gordon Ramsay!”

 “uh, non so chi sia? forse? mettaton ha detto che c’avrebbe raggiunto.” Dice Sans con una leggera alzata di spalle, e tu lasci andare un leggero gridolino.

“… Se vedo Gordon Ramsey, morirò sul serio, intesi? Non ci sarà più nulla di me. Esploderò.” Lo avverti, e lui fa un sorriso esagerato, capendo quanto ha avuto successo.

“heh. okay. andiamo, abbiamo una prenotazione.”

“Pensi che cucinerà qui sta sera? Oh mio Dio, pensi che farà il filetto alla wellington? Sans. Sans. Pensi che i bambini di masterchef junior siano qui, perché-“

“andiamo, __________.”

Ti prendi un attimo per ricomporti, lo prendi per mano, e gli permetti di scortarti al miglior appuntamento che tu abbia mai avuto.

 

* * *

 

Diverse ore dopo, sei totalmente sfiancata dalle risate. Ma di certo non dalla fame; Sans aveva decisamente provveduto. Vi avevano servito un menù da _diciotto portate_ da degustazione, incluso il famosissimo filetto alla wellington, e Sans, giochicchiando assaggia quasi tutto – anche se il suo cuore è per i drink abbinati e per il pomodoro grigliato con il purè di asparago (con panna acida, tartufi e caviale) che probabilmente ti sognerai la notte per il resto della tua vita.

Tutto era stato così perfetto; eravate seduti in un angolino privato in modo da farvi sentire dei VIP, senza far sembrare che vi volevate nascondere. La cameriera ti fa i complimenti due volte per il tuo braccialetto, portando persino un’altra donna a guardarlo, senza tirare in ballo il braccio scheletrico dal quale è indossato neanche una volta. Il vostro sommelier è un piccolo elemento di fuoco, non un umano, che fa dei suggerimenti eccellenti per quanto riguarda il vino, tutto offerto dalla casa sotto richiesta di Mettaton. Quando il cameriere porta i dessert, sei piena, stanca, e anche leggermente brilla.

“Sans. La sorpresa?” Chiedi finalmente, audacemente, quando realizzi che è più che contento di sedersi comodo mentre ti mangi i tartufi al cioccolato con cui il conto (vuoto) è stato servito.

“oh! cazzo!” Okay è più che un poco brillo, anche perché non aveva mangiato molto. Tutto d’un tratto mette le mani in tasca.

Per un istante ti si ferma il cuore, pensando che stia andando a cercare un porta anello, e le tue mani si richiudono a pugno. Poi lo appoggia sul tavolo… è un diario logoro che riconosci immediatamente.

“Il diario di papà.” Mormori, guardandolo ad occhi stretti, e poi guardi Sans. “Cosa?”

“perciò… ho passato gli ultimi giorni tra la roba dei tuoi genitori. stavo pensando di riprendere da dove avevano finito loro. il minimo che potevo fare, dato che ho l’onore di lavorare in un laboratorio del genere.” Dice, e ti guarda con ammirazione “amore, i tuoi genitori… la parola intelligenti, non è abbastanza. sono stupefatto. erano interessati in _tutto.”_ Mormora, con rispetto. “non mi meraviglia il perché ti ami così tanto. non mi meraviglio del perché sei una persona così meravigliosa. dio, erano… guarda, se avessimo saputo che gli umani potevano essere cosi, nell’Underground, non credo… non so cosa sto dicendo. solo, erano bravi, erano brave persone.”

“Erano i migliori” Confermi a bassa voce. “Sans, quanto vorrei che tu li conoscessi, giuro, ti avrebbero adorato, ti avrebbero adottato, okay? Loro… loro non avevano paura di nulla, mai, soprattutto delle cose differenti. Ti avrebbero adorato.” Ripeti, e lui sorride, imbarazzato.

“dio, lo spero.” Sussurra, poi scuote la testa. “comunque, lasciandomi da parte. guarda.” Apre il diario in una pagina che si apre in due, poi quattro, poi sei, un diagramma biforcato e complicato che ti risulta familiare…

“Un albero genealogico?” Tiri ad indovinare, e lui annuisci.

“il _tuo_ albero genealogico.” Dice. “avvicinati, guarda.” Lo fai, spostandoti sul divanetto fino a che non gli sei accanto. “guarda, qui ci sei tu, e qui è dove sarebbe frisk.” Punta, mostrandoti il diagramma. “qui ci sono i tuoi genitori, e i genitori di tuo padre, e… guarda, qui su…” Traccia la strada, generazione dopo generazione su per l’albero e indica i tuoi antenati, qualcuno che tuo padre deve aver deliberatamente cercato, perché c’è il suo nome, proprio lì in alto, ‘Calista’, e poi scritto in rosso, nella scrittura di tuo padre, proprio sotto, “MAGA”.

“Cosa?” Sussurri, e Sans ti fa un sorriso gentile, avvolgendoti il braccio dietro la schiena.

“sembra che tu discenda da una grande gerarchia, amore.” Sussurra. “intendo dire, tutto ciò che ha fatto tuo padre, tutto il lavoro con la barriera, è partito da una domanda – da dove arrivava la magia, che l’ha creata in principio? e, partendo da questo… ha scoperto che faceva parte di te e la tua famiglia da tutto questo tempo, l’abilità di creare magia. non capisco tutta la storia. non ne capisco neanche la metà, non ancora, ma… comincia a diventare più chiara, comincia a diventare tutto più chiaro, anche il perché tu e frisk riuscite a fare cose che gli altri umani non possono fare.” Ti fa un sorriso timido. “sei speciale, ________. sei estremamente speciale. e tua madre e tuo padre hanno lasciato tutte queste cose per te, per cercare di capire come quest’essere speciale funzionasse, e li aiuterò anche io. lo capiremo insieme.” Prendi una pausa, raccogliendo le emozioni.

“Porca puttana” Mormori finalmente, sentendoti parzialmente sollevata, parzialmente sbalordita. Questo è… beh, è un’enorme regalo. È come se i tuoi genitori ti si fossero avvicinati per darti un’ultima cosa, come se stessi avendo un’ultima conversazione con loro. “Sans, amore, questo è… Dio, è meraviglioso.” Sans sorride.

“sì, ma… amore, i tuoi genitori ti amavano tantissimo. volevano che tu avessi questo diario, non importa come. sai come faccio a saperlo?” Dice tutto d’un fiato.

“Come?” Chiedi piano. Lui non dice nulla, ripiega l’albero genealogico con un’attenzione particolare, poi apre alla prima pagina del diario appoggiandotelo davanti.

“Alla nostra cara _________, che tu non smetta mai di farti domande, che tu non smetta mai di cercare, di lottare, finché tutte le barriere non verranno rase al suolo. I tuoi amati genitori, Mamma e Papà.” Leggi, e sei imbarazzata dal nodo alla gola dovuto alle lacrime che ti si stavano formando negl’occhi. “Sans… Io… Io non avevo mai pensato…” Sussurri, all’improvviso non volendo altro che lui sapesse perché non l’avevi mai visto, perché eri stata troppo emotiva e preoccupata persino per fare un passo nel laboratorio, perciò leggere il lavoro che i tuoi brillanti genitori si erano lasciati alle spalle era fuori questione. Lui scuote la testa.

“insieme, noi due capiremo tutto quanto. magia, energia, la tua famiglia… anche quello che è successo ai tuoi genitori. d’accordo?” Ti sussurra, e realizzi, per la prima volta, che non si beveva la storia che la macchina dei tuoi genitori era scivolata sul ghiaccio e affondata nell’oceano dodici anni fa. No, pensi guardando quelle piccole luci che indicano le sue pupille, non ci crede per niente.

“D’accordo.” Ti senti dire, tremante.


	54. In Cui Nessuno E' Frustrato

**Capitolo 54: In Cui Nessuno È Frustrato.**

* * *

 

seguitemi :  http://giorgiatennant.tumblr.com/  
Se avete delle fan art che volete mostrare linkatemele su Tumblr o su facebook e verranno pubblicate nel capitolo seguente! Detto ciò Buona lettura e beh… ricordatevi che questa storia è rating rosso per un motivo *wink wink*

 

* * *

 

Il conto viene portato via, e due flûte di champagne vengono messi al suo posto, il sommelier schiocca e brilla mentre tu cerchi di elaborare tutto quello che Sans ti aveva detto negl’ultimi minuti. Lui guarda con cautela.

“amore, scusa, non volevo turbarti…” Mormora, e tu scuoti la testa.

“Niente scuse. È meraviglioso. Intendo dire, è molto da mandare giù. Lo sospettavo, dato che lavoravano alla barriera, sapevo che dovevano fare ricerche sulla magia in generale…” Sussurri, la tua mano che accarezza la pelle che riveste il diario di tuo padre. “Questo è… Dio, Ho così tante domande. Se la mia famiglia ha origini magiche, perché mio padre non ha mai usato la magia? Perché io posso, o perché Frisk può?” Sans ti accenna un sorriso.

“non so. ho delle idee. faremo dei test. abbastanza da tenerci occupati per le prossime settimane.” Dice, dando alla tua mano una stretta rassicurante.

“Test?” Dici, apprensiva. Lui guarda il cielo alla ricerca di una guida.

“non ti preoccupare. niente di imbarazzante o doloroso.” Ti rassicura. “gesù, amore, non mordo.” I tuoi occhi vanno alla sua bocca, o meglio ai suoi denti.

“Peccato.” Sospiri a bassa voce, non pensando ad altro che alla tragedia di quella bocca che non era stata lontanamente vicina al tuo collo negl’ultimi giorni… poi all’improvviso ti ricordi esattamente con chi stai parlando. La sua espressione non è cambiata, ma le sue pupille sono più luminose, e in questo momento, trovi difficoltà a pensare ad altro tranne che a lui.

“credo che mi piaccia la te leggermente ubriaca.” Mormora a sé stesso dopo un attimo, poi ride. “al diavolo, credo che mi piaccia qualsiasi versione di te.”

“Hm?” Ti ci avvicini ancora di più, guardandolo attraverso le ciglia. Sai quello che stai facendo, e, vista la risata leggera con la quale ti risponde, lo sa anche lui. “Di che versioni parli?” Ingoia allungandosi a prendere il suo flûte di champagne senza un minimo di delicatezza e mandandolo giù in un sorso.

“oh, beh, c’è la te felice. lei mi piace.” Dice strascicando le parole. “e la te eccitata. e la te seccata anche lei è abbastanza, uhm, sexy, devo ammetterlo.” Tu stingi gl’occhi a questa frase, e lui fa un ghigno. “sì, esattamente.” Dice, il che ti fa sbuffare, dato che a quanto pare quello sguardo gli piaceva. Aspetti che aggiunga altro, e sembra estremamente tentato a farlo, i suoi occhi che vagano in posti dove non dovrebbero andare, almeno quando siete in pubblico.

“Vogliamo andare a casa Sans?” Mormori finalmente, facendo scorrere un tuo dito ossuto sulla sua mascella. Si prende un secondo per ricomporsi dopo la tua proposta, e glielo lasci fare, mentre prendi un sorso dal tuo bicchiere di champagne, lui distrattamente si rimette il diario di tuo padre in tasca.

“per favore.” Dice finalmente, suonando leggermente agitato. Nel tuo stato attuale, tutto ciò a cui puoi pensare è quanto tu lo voglia aiutare a, uhm, rilassarsi. Sciogliersi. Fanculo l’andare con calma, fanculo il recuperare il tempo perso, sei solo stupida ed innamorata (e anche un po’ ubriaca!) e vuoi renderlo felice. Sembra che anche lui sia della tua stessa idea; ti piace lo sguardo che ha in questo momento. Scivola via dal divanetto, e tu lo segui, guardando un’ultima volta il tavolo. Quando il tuo senso di gratitudine prende il sopravvento, e ti schiarisci la voce.

“Sans, questo è stato il miglior appuntamento che io abbia mai… Non avrei mai pensato di poter cenare in un posto del genere.” Gli dici onestamente, prima che tu ti distragga ancora di più. “E soprattutto non mi sarei mai immaginata di stare con una persona… meravigliosa come te” Ti sta sorridendo timidamente ora, lo sguardo eccitato sparito dalla sua faccia per il momento.

“anche io.” Dice, piano e a voce bassa. “sono contento che ti sia divertita, amore, credo che dovrò dare il mio primogenito a mettaton o qualcosa del genere, ha detto che gli dovevo un favorone, ma ne è valsa la pena.” Ridacchi a questa affermazione.

“Aw, non ti preoccupare, non lascerò che faccia Tremotino con te.” Lo punzecchi, e lui ridacchia, prendendoti per mano – sembra che si alterni con cautela tra quella di pelle e sangue, e quella d’osso, per assicurarsi che tu non pensi che lui faccia favoritismi – e ti guida fino a fuori il casinò, poi ad un muretto nascosto dove è sicuro fare una porta fino alla tua camera da letto. Ci cammini attraverso (ciao Spot, a dopo Spot, scusa!) e sorridi lentamente quando lui ti raggiunge, la porta che dava al casinò che gli si richiude dietro di lui in un istante. È bravo con queste cose. È bravo in un sacco di cose. “Perciò.”  Dici buttandoti a sedere a piedi del letto e togliendoti le scarpe.

“perciò.” Ti sorride mentre si siede affianco a te, togliendosi la giacca, sembrava che la sua felicità fosse inversamente proporzionale ai vestiti eleganti che aveva addosso. Oh, dovrai portarlo in un bar la prossima volta, dato che si era messo così tanto a disagio solo per renderti felice. Si allarga la cravatta, e tu ingoi, avendo la sensazione che stia molto meglio così, estremamente scompigliato e di ottimo umore. Comunque, non ti si avvicina, e dopo un minuto in questa situazione, cerchi di fare un tentativo per capirne il perché.

“Perciò, uh… giusto per essere chiari… quando mi… quando mi sono arrabbiata? Uhm, l’altro giorno, avevo la testa da tutt’altra parte? Come, uhm, il Brosso e tutto il resto-“ Alza un arcata sopraccigliare – non ama il termine “Brosso”, anche se ormai ti ci eri affezionata, devi ammetterlo. “Beh, heh, sai. Ma, um, ho sorpassato tutto. Sono tutt’altro che arrabbiata. Capisco perché hai detto quello che hai detto. So che stavi solo cercando di prenderti cura di me.”

“uh… bene.” All’improvviso ha un tono sfiancato, come se si stia sforzando nel tirare fuori le parole, e lo studi.

“Sans, cosa c’è che non va?” Dici, a tono bassissimo. Prende un attimo per ricomporsi, poi fa un lamento.

“uh… e solo che sarebbe, cazzo, sarebbe… sarebbe più intelligente aspettare un po’.” Dice, estremamente malvolentieri, come se dire queste cose gli causasse un dolore fisico. Lo guardi sentendoti presa alla sprovvista (e anche leggermente delusa). “solo un altro giorno o due, è solo… guarda, amore, sono veramente infelice di questa cosa.” Mormora. “sono leggermente ubriaco, e tu sei… così, e non c’è nulla che voglia di più al mondo che prenderti e-“ Smette di parlare repentinamente, forse realizzando di non essere sulla giusta strada. “non sappiamo ancora abbastanza.” Dice piano. “devo sapere che starai bene, o avere un piano d’azione, o qualcosa… guarda, è tutto immateriale, giusto? ho intenzione di rimanerti accanto finché tu mi vorrai. perciò, se tutto va bene, nulla di tutto ciò sarà mai un problema, ma se avessimo bisogno di passare un po’ di tempo, uh, separati…” Si lamenta, strofinandosi il retro del collo. “voglio essere sicuro che starai bene anche in mia assenza. e inoltre. non voglio che tu ti senta incastrata con me, sai? dobbiamo solo… capire come fai a rimanere tutta d’un pezzo ora, per essere sicuri che rimarrai così, anche senza il mio, uh-“

“Aiuto” Gli proponi, e lui lascia andare una risata bassa.

“non è proprio quello che volevo dire, ma sicuro.” Dice cercando di nascondere un sorriso cattivo e colpevole guardandosi i piedi. Sai che ci sono un centinaio di battute che vorrebbe disperatamente fare, delle battute alle quali ha già pensato, e che è sicuro di rischiare la pelle solo per averle in testa.

“Sans…” Mormori, e ti guarda, ad occhi spalancati e preoccupato, e ti senti incredibilmente in colpa per esserti arrabbiata con lui l’altro giorno. Anche se manca di tatto le sue intenzioni sono sempre, sempre buone.

“ma ehi, guarda, uh, potremmo um, potremo fare cose non magiche, ‘kay, solo perché, uh, per farmi… scaricare c’è bisogno della magia non significa che tu devi-“ Inizia, alla ricerca di una soluzione che ti lasci felice.

“Shhhh.” Dici in fretta, e gli dai un leggero bacio prima che possa balbettare qualcos’altro. “Non ti urlerò più, Sans. Mi dispiace molto che ti abbia fatto sentire nervoso per questa cosa – guarda, mi stai facendo un’enorme favore in questo momento.” Lo rassicuri. “Tipo, cento favori, in realtà.” Vedendolo così turbato capisci quanto auto-controllo gli ci stia volendo per fare un gesto così nobile. “Ho capito. Dobbiamo saperne di più di come tutto questo funzioni. Non vuoi che io cada a pezzi.”

“è letteralmente l’unica ragione.” Dice in fretta. “non hai idea di quanto io voglia-“

“Ne ho _decisamente_ un’idea.” Sospiri riluttante, e vi scambiate un lungo sguardo cospiratorio prima di scoppiare a ridere. “Oh… cielo. Okay. Faremo i bravi. Io, uh, mi vado a cambiare in bagno, poi vengo a letto. Perché se dobbiamo essere bravi, sto indossando delle cose che sarebbe veramente ingiusto mostrarti ora.” Dici, alzandoti. Fa un lamento, incredibilmente pieno di sofferenza, e realizzi che probabilmente è stato ingiusto anche dirglielo. “Uh, scusa!” Dici, camminando in fretta fino al bagno, mettendoti dei pantaloncini e una t-shirt, e prendendoti un momento per te stessa e per calmarti. Ti sentiresti molto più delusa se non fosse così chiaramente un atto d’amore da parte sua. E, beh, aveva ragione. Non potevi contare sempre su di lui per… riempire il serbatoio, pensi eufemisticamente. Non importa quello che diceva, doveva sentirsi in grado di poterti lasciare. Non poteva rimanere per sempre con te solo perché gli facevi da sanguisuga, in senso letterale. Perché tutti quanti se ne vanno, e forse lo farà anche lui, parole dolci a parte, ma non volevi tenerlo al guinzaglio per averlo al tuo fianco…

Ti butti in fretta dell’acqua in faccia, ricomponendoti. Basta essere una guasta feste, _______. Ha detto che vuole rimanerti accanto. Stava solo cercando di prendersi cura di te, e andava tutto bene. Ti era permesso godertelo. Nonostante tutto quello che Paula ti aveva detto, ti meritavi d’essere amata.

Quando torni in camera, solo la luce sul suo comodino è accesa, ed è sotto le coperte in quella che pensi sia un’altra maglietta. Ti guarda e sospira.

“non e giusto. sei ancora sexy.” Mormora, e devi ridacchiare al suo dispiacere mentre ti ci sdrai accanto.

“Se sei così turbato, hai un letto nell’altra camera…” Dici, e lui scuote in fretta la testa.

“no, sto bene qui.” Insiste, spegnendo la lampada e rannicchiandosi al tuo fianco, tutto caldo e ossuto. Sospiri, e gli avvolgi un braccio intorno, strofinando il naso sul suo collo – le sue, eh, vertebre cervicale, stavi cercando di imparare i nomi delle sue ossa leggermente meglio.

“Le chiami vertebre cervicali?” Pensi ad alta voce.

“le chiamo ossa del collo.” Dice ridacchiando, e tu alzi gl’occhi al cielo. Un tranquillo silenzio si spande tra voi due, e alla fine, parli di nuovo.

“Ei, Sans?”

“mm?” Suona stanco, ma puoi capire dal modo in cui ti tiene che è molto lontano dal dormire. Che impostore.

“Quello che hai detto al ristorante, su… sai, sullo scoprire cosa sia successo ai miei genitori. Cosa intendevi?” Sussurri. “Intendo dire… sai come sono morti, giusto, loro um… hanno recuperato i loro corpi alla fine.” Oh, sei bravissima nelle chiacchiere da cuscino. Però il pensiero ti stava mordendo il dietro della testa da quando l’aveva detto, e ora, senza distrazioni, non puoi che chiedere.

“sì, lo so. ho visto online.” Mormora Sans, il suo braccio che si stringe con fare protettivo intorno a te, e ti chiedi se stia pensando la stessa cosa che pensi tu. Ci era voluto un po’, un po’ troppo, per i sommozzatori a localizzare la macchina e tirarla fuori dalle acque ghiacciate invernali, ma l’oceano era l’oceano, e gli animali che ci vivevano si erano tenuti impegnati. Non erano stati in grado di mostrarteli per l’identificazione – avevano dovuto usare le impronte dentali, una cosa che Paula ti aveva detto mentre era ubriaca un mese dopo. Pensando all’orribile realtà, del fatto che i tuoi genitori erano più ossa che pelle quando li avevano tirati fuori dall’acqua… rabbrividisci leggermente, nonostante tutto, pensando al Vuoto, l’entropia che si sprigionava da quel posto, il senso delle cose che cadono a pezzi persiste ogni volta che lo guardavi troppo a lungo, o lo toccavi. Sans percepisce la tua angoscia, anche con la tua testa piazzata sotto la sua, e ti accarezza la schiena, lentamente.

Quando parla di nuovo, la sua voce è molto più gentile. “non capisco del tutto cosa ci facessero la su, ______. non c’era il loro laboratorio, non vicino alla barriera, ma ho visto il disegno delle turbine, e stavano facendo cose con l’energia e la conversine di magia alle quali io mi stavo appena avvicinando, appena frisk è arrivata. avevano una turbina pronta quando tu avevi due anni, vent’anni fa avevano già capito come estrarre energia dalla barriera, non un prototipo, una macchina totalmente funzionante. erano chilometri davanti a me, ed erano venti fottuti anni fa.” Dice. Un uomo meno uomo di lui sarebbe risultato geloso. Lui suona impressionato. “penso… penso che fossero vicini, al far cadere la barriera. lo penso veramente.” Sussurra. “penso che fossero vicini, e penso che molte persone fossero pronte a far passare quell’incidente con la macchina come accidentale anche prima di iniziare ad investigare.” Prende una pausa per un secondo, lasciandoti digerire quello che aveva detto, la sua mano che traccia la tua spina dorsale.

“Perché pensi che non si stato un incidente?” Sussurri finalmente. “Le strade sono pericolose quando sono ghiacciate lì su, lo sanno tutti.”

“sì.” Dice piano. “perciò, intendo dire, il tempismo sembra sospetto. non riesco a capire le loro annotazioni, con esattezza, ma, nel diario, lo dice anche lui, pensava ci sarebbero voluti mesi, forse meno, prima che la barriera cadesse. ma le persone fanno incidenti tutti i giorni.” Prende un respiro profondo, poi sposta indietro la testa in modo da poterti guardare negl’occhi. “tutto okay?”

“Sì. Sì. Dimmi cosa ne pensi, Sans” Insisti, tutte le distrazioni di prima, la lussuria, l’alcool, il senso di vertigine all’improvviso erano diventati solo rumori di sottofondo. Gli stai facendo un interrogatorio con improvvisa chiarezza, realizzando quanto aveva pensato mentre tu eri fuori, giocando nella neve. Inghiotte – riesci a sentire il rumore, anche se sei sicura che non ci siano ragioni per lui di farlo; è un tic talmente umano che ti si interrompe quasi la linea di pensiero e ti vorresti incantare ad adorarlo, ma non lo fai. Sta rispondendo alle tue domande meglio che può, e sono domande che non hai mai avuto il coraggio di fare ad alta voce, mai.

“come hai detto tu. c’è voluto molto tempo per trovare la macchina. sai il perché?” Sussurra Sans, e tu annuisci.

“Era inverno. E’ difficile cercare al freddo-“

“no. è perché la macchina non era dove sarebbe dovuta essere.” Mormora. “per essere scivolati sul ghiaccio e cadere, dove si trovavano i segni della frenata, dove era distrutto il guardrail… dovrebbero essere stati più vicini alla costa, sarebbero dovuti essere centinaia di metri più a est rispetto a dove hanno trovato la macchina.”

“La marea. Li ha spostati.” Suggerisci piano, e lui fa una pausa.

“forse. ma ti ricordi la macchina? un suv. non una macchina leggera. non una semplice da spostare. e… guarda, la meccanica dei fluidi, non è la mia specialità, ma ho guardato la mappa della costa, e sono andato a dare un’occhiata, e sembra che, se la marea avesse dovuto trascinarli da qualche parte, penso che sarebbe stato nella direzione opposta.” Mormora. “ma anche in quel caso. non era profondo, quel tanto che basta per rimanere sott’acqua con la bassa marea. ed era bloccata sulle rocce, non so come si sarebbe potuta muovere. un sacco di cose non quadrano, amore.” Dice, scuotendo la testa lentamente. “e io voglio scoprire il perché.”

Lo conosci, lo conosci fino al centro della sua anima, sai che non c’è nulla che possa distrarre Sans dal suo far finta di essere pigro tranne che un problema, la sfida intellettuale che la parola “perché” gli presenta, ma questa volta, puoi dirlo con certezza, non è un gioco per lui, non è per divertimento. È furioso a nome tuo, a nome dei tuoi genitori, e forse (un po’) anche a nome suo, per il decennio nell’Underground che pensa che non avrebbe passato se i tuoi genitori fossero vissuti più a lungo.

E tu ti fidi di lui. Ti fidi abbastanza da credergli quando ti confessa questi sospetti, anche se questa speranza apre delle ferite che pensavi si fossero chiuse tanto, tanto tempo fa. Dopo tutto, sei furiosa anche tu. Per tua madre e tuo padre. Per Frisk. Per tutti i tuoi amici dell’Underground, tutti i bambini che erano morti nell’infelice tentativo di Asgore di scappare. E per te stessa, Dio, per le sofferenze che avevi sopportato quando il tuo intero universo era sparito in una notte, in un battito di ciglia che sembrava indicare quanto il mondo fosse crudele, capriccioso e malvagio.

“Sans, Ti amo.” Sussurri, e lui ti stringe forte.

“ti amo anche io. vorrei solo… vorrei solo che fosse andata diversamente. vorrei poter essere in grado di dirgli quanto fossero intelligenti, e che splendida umana che hanno cresciuto…” Sussurra, e tu inghiotti e annuisci, pensando che non sia del tutto giusto, che lui tenga i tuoi genitori su un tale piedistallo, e che tu tenga Gaster in così poca considerazione, e sei tu quella che è stata visitata da suo padre, post-mortem.

“Lo vorrei molto anche io.” Mormori. “Dio, quanto lo vorrei.” Sospira, poi ti bacia forte, affamato, tutta la sua passione, desiderio e amore in un singolo gesto. Chiudi gl’occhi e ti aggrappi a lui, cercando di non squagliarti. Stai respirando affannosamente quando smette di baciarti, e hai più di metà del tuo cervello che protesta.

“cazzo, ti amo.” Dice riprendo il fiato, baciandoti un’altra volta, fugacemente.

“D-dovremmo dormire.” La tua voce è imbarazzatamente tremante, e lui sente la tua debolezza come un predatore sente l’odore del sangue, il suo sorriso cresce, prima che si ricordi tutto e alleggerisca leggermente la presa.

“sì. hai ragione. notte, amore.”

“Notte, Sans.”

Ci vuole molto prima che vi addormentiate.

 

* * *

 

Ti svegli da un sogno che non è in alcun modo salutare, in una scena con una simile mancanza di… integrità? Non sei sicura di come l’integrità morale funzioni, tutto insieme, ma sei anche più che sicura, che in queste circostanze, non dovresti sentirti un’autorità.

Sans sta dormendo, ed è una fottutissima fortuna per lui, perché se fosse sveglio gli arriverebbe un pugno. Dopotutto, di sicuro non ti eri addormentata… così! Ha una mano nella tua maglietta, che sarebbe abbastanza, se non fosse per il fatto che sta chiaramente facendo un bel sogno, il quale si manifesta con lui che si strofina sul tuo culo, occasionalmente facendo avanti e indietro col bacino rilasciando un leggero gemito compiaciuto.

Per qualche istante, resti lì, paralizzata. Poi, colpevolmente, determini che una parte della tua paralisi è dovuta al fatto che ti stai godendo (davvero?!) la situazione. Oh Dio. Dovresti muoverti. In un qualunque istante ora, ti devi muovere.

Lascia andare un gemito più forte, questa volta senza ombra di dubbio conteneva il tuo nome. Ti allontani, in fretta, svegliandolo nel mentre.

“cos-“ dice offuscato.

“HO BISOGNO DI UN’ADULTO.” Dici senza pensare, togliendoti dal letto e sistemandoti la maglietta. Ci pensa un attimo, poi realizza la sua… situazione, e lentamente si copre fino alla testa con le coperte, lasciando andare un gemito molto meno felice.

“…scusa?” Enuncia finalmente la pila di coperte.

“Abbiamo bisogno di un accompagnatore.” Mormori, sentendoti estremamente accaldata. “Io, um… mi vado a cam- Vado di sotto. Uh. Sì.”

“è presto però.” Tira fuori un occhio dalle coperte per guardarti.

“ _Sai_ cosa succederebbe se tornassi a letto.” Dici con tono piatto, cercando d’ignorare il martellare del tuo cuore.

“heh.” Ridacchiano le coperte. Lo guardi male – era stata una sua strafottutissima idea! - prendi dei vestiti a caso dall’armadio, e corri in bagno per cambiarti, respirando affannosamente. Oh. Finché non sarebbe stato sicuro di cosa ti stia succedendo, sicuro che non ti dissolverai solo perché sei stata staccata dalla tua fonte di magia, avrai bisogno di qualcuno tra voi due.

Fortunatamente, c’è qualcuno che fa al caso tuo in questa casa, e lui, di sicuro è già sveglio. Ti sei appena cambiata e uscita dalla camera quando un urletto contento ti riempie le orecchie, seguito dallo sferragliare d’ossa.

“BUONA VIGILIA DI CAPODANNO, UMANA!” Urla, e tu gli fai un’enorme sorriso sollevato.

“Papyrus, non sono mai stata così contenta di vederti. Vuoi fare colazione?”

Ignori la lagna sconsolata che proviene dalla tua camera mentre tu e Pap andate al piano di sotto.


	55. In Cui La Cosa Più Impostante Che Capita E' Che Tutti MAngiano Muffin

**Capitolo 55: In Cui La Cosa Più Importante Che Capita È Che Tutti Mangiano Muffin.**

* * *

“________, TI SEI ALZATA PRESTO, UMANA!” Papyrus suona contento. Tu ridacchi.

“Credo che sia prestissimo per chiunque, Pap. Il sole è appena sorto.” Dici sbadigliando, camminando verso la credenza per prendere la macchinetta del caffè e la miscela forte, Papyrus ti guarda con interesse, mentre tu versi due cucchiaini di miscela nel filtro.

“BEH SONO MOLTO FELICE DI POTER PASSARE DEL TEMPO CON TE E IMPARARE LA CUCINA UMANA!” Dice, squillante, e tu gli sorridi, strofinandoti gl’occhi stanchi.

“Sì, Pap. Mmmph, scusa.” Sbadigli, poi ti stiracchi lentamente. “Non stiamo passando molto tempo insieme ultimamente, huh?”

“BEH SEI STATA IMPEGRATA CON MIO FRATELLO.” Dice con un’alzata di spalle, e tu cerchi di non imbronciarti, mentre riempi la macchinetta d’acqua. Sei stata tutt’altro che impegnata con Sans, ecco perché eri qui- “PERCIO’, BOLLI LA ROBA MARRONE, E POI MASSA DAL RUBINETTO?” Guarda la macchinetta del caffè. “IL CAFFE’ È PRATICAMENTE PASTA” Decide, e scoppi a ridere.

“Mhm. Essenzialmente.” Confermi, mettendo la macchinetta sul fuoco. “Okay, amico, cosa vuoi preparare per colazione?”

“PUOI INSEGNARMI QUALCOSA DI NUOVO?” Dice Papyrus tentennante, e non puoi che sorridergli.

“Sicuro.” Sbadigli di nuovo, facendogli un sorriso assonnato, e lui ti guarda ad occhi socchiusi.

“SANS TI HA ATTACCATO QUESTA COSA.” All’improvviso sei contenta di non avere ancora caffè, o ti saresti strozzata. Sì, Sans ti aveva proprio _attaccato_ qualcosa sta mattina…

“È solo che ho dormito poco.” Dici in fretta, cercando di non arrossire. “Hm, che ne dici dei muffin? Mia mamma e mio papà mi hanno insegnato a farli quando ero piccola. Sono buoni appena fatti!”

“OTTIMA IDEA! SEI MOLTO INTELLIGENTE, UMANA. I MUFFIN SONO I MIGLIORI! COSA SONO?” Papyrus è sempre una fontana di entusiasmo. Ridacchi, mentre ti prendi una tazza di caffè, e poi le uova, la farina ed il latte per iniziare.

Undyne e Alphys arrivano in cucina quando i muffin sono già in forno, indossando il pigiama e con un’aria estremamente adorabile. Undyne alza un sopracciglio quando ti vede già in piedi e alla seconda tazza di caffè.

“Mani.” Ti domanda, e alzi entrambe le mani, con un lamento, per confermarle che non ci sono nuovi anelli. Lascia andare uno sbuffo di qualcosa che non è né dispiaciuto né soddisfatto, e devi ridacchiare. Papyrus ti guarda, meravigliato, poi si avvicina con estrema lentezza alla tua tazza di caffè, cercando di prenderne un goccio.

“Oh, no.” Gli sposti la mano. “Te l’ho detto, potrai bere il caffè quando Sans deciderà se puoi, ma hai già abbastanza energia da solo.” Papyrus ti guarda imbronciato, soprattutto quando Undyne fa un ghigno e si versa una tazza di caffè, guardandolo negl’occhi e prendendo un sorso con un “mmmmm” esagerato. “Ora sei solo cattiva.” Dici ad Undyne, sospirando, mentre cominci a sciacquare le fragole, pensando che una macedonia sia un ottimo contorno per la colazione.

Toriel e Frisk scendono poco dopo, L.D. che trotta al fianco di Frisk. Li saluti con la mano e ridacchi quando entrambi si mettono subito, senza chiedere a tagliare la frutta, mentre la cucina si riempie di chiacchiere. È solo quando rimangono un paio di muffin che Undyne dice,

“Comunque dov’è l’ossone? Dovrebbe essere sveglio ormai.” Fai un’alzata di spalle, lei inarca un sopracciglio, e ridacchi, dando un altro colpetto alla mano di Papyrus; voleva prendere l’ultimo goccio dalla tua tazza di caffè mentre pensava che tu fossi distratta.

“Vado a controllare. Se non è in piedi, ti mando a svegliarlo, Pap.” Prometti con una risata, mentre prendi un’altra tazza di caffè da portargli, pensando che gli serva un incentivo per uscire dal letto. Quando arrivi alla tua camera, però, il letto è vuoto – è riuscito ad alzarsi, una cosa estremamente dolce da parte sua, ed estremamente strana. “Hm.” Mormori, e poi sali le scale per andare nel unico altro posto dove potrebbe essere.

Sans gira in fretta la testa quando sente la porta del laboratorio aprirsi, poi si rilassa.

“ei, amore.”

“Ei, non sei sceso a colazione.” Dici. “Mangerai qualcosa oggi, okay? Per ora ti ho preso del caffè.”

“oh, grazie a dio.” Ti arriva davanti, prendendo la tazza e bevendo un gran sorso. “ei, resta un attimo, sarei venuto a chiamarti tra un minuto in ogni caso.” È passata solo un’ora e mezza o giù di lì dall’ultima volta che l’avevi visto, ma ora sembrava completamente concentrato.

“Uh, sicuro. Che stai facendo?” Chiedi, sedendoti su una sedia e chiedendoti perché non avevi riempito anche la tua tazza di caffè prima di salire. Si gira per guardarti con un piccolo sorriso sul volto.

“sto capendo cose.”

“Sii più vago.” Dici, alzando la tazza per cercare di prendere l’ultima goccia di caffè. Sans sospira, ti si avvicina, versa metà del contenuto della sua tazza nella tua, poi torna dall’altro lato della stanza.

“ti ricordi che avevo detto che avrei capito a cosa serviva questa cosa?” Dice, mettendo la mano sul macchinario.

“Sì.” Sorridi, prendendo un altro sorso.

“credo di averlo capito.” Fa un passo indietro per guardarla. È leggermente più alta di un frigorifero, un marchingegno color metallo ricoperto di interruttori e cavi. Dall’alto si estende un braccio, con sopra un cupolotto nero che copre per diversi metri la stanza. “ti ricordi quando non

riuscivi a vedere le anime?”

“Uh, sì, era tipo… un paio di secondi fa.” Dici seccamente, esagerando (ma solo leggermente). Lui si gira verso di te e ridacchia.

“sei di cattivo umore sta mattina.”

“Indovina il perché, stronzo.” Inarchi un sopracciglio, e lui ha la buona grazia di apparire colpevole, ma anche divertito.

“okay, probabilmente me lo sono meritato. non dev’essere stato il miglior risveglio.”

“Il risveglio è stato… mi sono svegliata bene.” Dici, mordendoti il labbro e dopo un momento, le tue guance bruciano. Era stato il lasciarlo lì che non ti era piaciuto. Lui nota la tua espressione, e chiude gl’occhi, prendendosi un attimo per riprendersi.

“heh, comunque. sto lavorando per risolvere questa situazione. ho _detto_ che stavo capendo delle cose.” Ride, e si gira verso la macchina. “una volta che ho capito che questo coso non è altro che un’enorme videocamera disegnata per filtrare le differenti onde luminose…” Si gratta il cranio. “quando sono entrato era puntato da quella parte.” Fa un gesto in direzione della finestra dalla quale si vedeva il mt. Ebott.

“Sans, scusa, mi sono persa.” Dici, e lui scuote la testa.

“sono io che non sono chiaro. _penso_ che fosse settato per captare i residui di magia dalla barriera, per vedere se qualcosa fuoriuscisse da essa. credo che avessero capito che molte cose sfuggivano all’occhio umano.”

“Ma ora la barriera non c’è più, perciò…” Prendi un altro sorso di caffè e lui annuisce.

“sto pensando… sono abbastanza sicuro che questo macchinario possa mostrarci come sia la magia residua sotto forma energia luminosa. intendo dire, esiste già come energia luminosa, ma credo che quando accendo questo marchingegno e guardo questo schermo, dovrei essere in grado di tracciarla…” Guarda a cavità oculari strette lo schermo, preme un interruttore, e lo schermo si accende, mostrando un quadrato blu con la scritta ‘ non agganciato’ in verde nell’angolo.

“Magia residua?” Ripeti. “Energia luminosa. Oh. Come… il mio braccio è chiaramente tenuto insieme dalla magia, ma non brilla sempre, um …. Credo che l’ultima volta che io abbia fatto qualcosa sia diventato viola?” Sans annuisce.

“sì. e la barriera aveva una magia non visibile ma che si estendeva all’intero underground. doveva, per fermarmi dal fare un buco fuori. penso che i tuoi genitori avessero scoperto che la barriera aveva qualche effetto postumo anche qui su, o almeno, riuscivano a vederla tutta da qui. ma…” Prende un sorso di caffè, poi dice, “uh, perciò in pratica, ti punterò la telecamera addosso, e guarderemo lo schermo, per vedere se succede qualcosa di interessante.” Tu scoppi a ridere. “cosa?”

“Scusa, è che proprio ti avrebbe ucciso semplificarmela così tanto, huh?” Ridi e lui alza gl’occhi al cielo.

“i bravi scienziati sono in grado di spiegare quello che fanno in modo che anche un neonato possa capirlo, ho bisogno di pratica.” Ammette. “comunque, tiriamo giù le tende e proviamo?”

“Sicuro. E’, uh, sicuro, giusto?” Ti fa un sorriso.

“sì. è solo una telecamera. ma l’ho testata su di me prima, comunque.”

“Sans!”

“beh, non ti avrei usato come cavia!” Dice, indignato, tirando giù la tenda davanti a una delle finestre.

“Sì, ma… se ti fossi sbagliato?!”

“non mi sono sbagliato.” Dice con un’alzata di spalle, e tu fai un lamento.

“Non mi piace quando ti usi come cavia, scemosso. C’è un motivo se nei laboratori ci sono delle regole di sicurezza.”

“… sì, noi non le seguivamo molto di sotto.” Dice vago, tu alzi gl’occhi al cielo, tirando giù un’altra tenda. La stanza comincia a diventare più scura.

“Cos’hai visto quando l’hai provato?” Chiedi finalmente.

“uh, me, ma in blu.” Dice con un’altra alzata di spalle. “poi è entrata alphys, ed era, sai, alph, ma gialla. beh, lei è già gialla. ma intendo un’aura gialla, credo.”

“Perciò qual è la tua ipotesi?” Chiedi, e lui fa un ghigno, tirando giù l’ultima tenda.

“te, ma… viola, credo. ma voglio vedere come si vede il tuo braccio, se è differente dal resto di te, perché, da quello che mi hai detto, mio… sai, mio padre-“ Sta guardando di nuovo il disco che delimita il tuo braccio, la strana, scomoda linea nera che separa la carne dalle ossa.

“Sans… ei, aspetta, se stiamo facendo questa cosa, dovremmo, um… parlarne. Di Gaster.” Mormori, sentendoti in colpa all’improvviso di non aver avuto le palle di tirare fuori la conversazione prima d’ora. Non avevi mai avuto intenzione di nasconderlo, ma metterlo da parte era stato sicuramente più semplice.

Ti guarda inclinando la testa, guardandoti con aria sia confusa che interessata.

“Okay, perciò… l’ultima volta che ho usato la mia magia per altro oltre che far, sai, uscire Spot… Sempre se è la mia di magia, ad ogni modo, sai, quando Paula… comunque… è successo qualcosa di strano.”

“oh?” La sua voce è curiosa.

“Sì. Era tipo… guarda, so che avrei dovuto dirtelo prima-“

“va bene. dimmelo e basta.” Sembra veramente interessato.

“Paula si stava lanciando su Frisk. e io sono _scattata_ ” Mormori. “Non so cosa io abbia fatto, ma… Sono sicura, sicura al cento percento di non essermelo immaginato. Il tempo… si è fermato.” Lo guardi, pronta a vederlo nel panico, ma sembra solo molto pensieroso.

“fermato tipo…”

“Come, se all’improvviso fossi in una… cupola? Non potevo vedere fuori, era tutta viola e eravamo noi quattro dentro, io, Paula, Frisk e Pap. E tutti erano congelati, come quando premi pausa su un film.” Dici apprensiva. Lui annuisce in fretta, i suoi occhi spalancati e interessati. “Tu… stai bene?”

“sto bene.” Ti rassicura piano. “sapevo di aver visto qualcosa” dice tra sé e sé. “okay, vai avanti.”

“…Sì.” Dici piano. “Guarda, non è tutto, okay, um… ho sentito quei rumori di nuovo. Tuo papà. Mentre ero nella cupola.” Prende un respiro aspro a questa frase.

“sicura? sei sicura che fosse lui?” Chiede piano.

“Sì. Ha detto qualcosa tipo… ‘Riesco a capire quello che mio figlio vede in te’” Dici piano. “Non posso pensare a nessun’altro. Ma per la maggior parte del tempo, diceva… che stavo imparando in fretta ad usare la magia? E che ne avevo un po’ della tua, credo… e poi è suonato estremamente incazzato. No. Era _spaventoso”_ Mormori. “E diceva che sembrava che usassi anche la sua magia.” Aggiungi. “Non so cosa significhi, davvero, e avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, è solo che… non so, non so neanche se potrei farlo di nuovo, e dopo tutto quello che hai passato nell’Underground, io, io non volevo che tu pensassi che volessi fare casini con il tempo, Sans, davvero-“

“amore.” Ti si avvicina e ti abbraccia forte. “mi dispiace.”

“Cosa?” Sei persa, confusa, e pronta al suo arrabbiarsi.

“se ti ho dato l’impressione che mi sarei arrabbiato con te.. non sono arrabbiato, okay? questa cosa è solo… è solo _capitata_ a te. tutta queste strane cose che ti sono capitate sul piatto, e tu te ne occupi alla grande. so che non hai chiesto nessuna di queste cose. lo so.” Dice, strofinandoti la schiena. Suona leggermente inquieto, nonostante queste parole dolci, ma è qui, è con te, e conta molto di più. “poi cos’è successo?”

“Um. Gaster… se n’è andato. Non riuscivo più a sentirlo. E sono rimasta lì. Per tanto tempo, credo.”

“…di quanto tempo stiamo parlando?” Chiede piano, e tu scuoti la testa.

“Non lo so. Un po’. Ore, almeno. Forse di più. Finché non mi sono sentita in grado di gestire di nuovo tutto.” Lascia andare un suono sorpreso. “Sì. E poi ho solo… scoppiato la bolla dove eravamo, e il tempo ha ricominciato a muoversi. E non mi sono più sentita in grado di farlo da allora.” Ammetti, facendo un passo in dietro per guardarlo negl’occhi. “Sans, mi dispiace-“

“va bene.” Ti rassicura di nuovo. “sono contento che tu me l’abbia detto. tutto ciò che impariamo è utile.” Sembra sospettoso, per essere onesta, ma è ancora qui, non sta correndo spaventato, e significa molto.

“Non sei… stranito, dal fatto che io… possa fare roba con il tempo? Intendo dire, credo…di poter fare roba con il tempo?” Controlli, e lui scuote la testa per dirti di ‘no’, poi annuisce un po’, riluttantemente, poi fa di nuovo ‘no’.

“ti conosco.” Dice finalmente. “so che non faresti mai nulla… di sbagliato, con questa cosa, credo, che me l’aspettassi.”

“Tu cosa?”

“sì. tua cugina… guarda. non è la mia storia. ma frisk riesce a fare più cose di quante ce ne dica, credo.” Dice. Inarchi le sopracciglia, e lui aggiunge. “forse si aprirà di più con te. dio sa quanto ci abbia provato. forse però se ci provi tu… sai, un’altra umana?” Dice speranzoso, poi scuote la testa. “posso sperare. però ora… facciamo partire questa cosa?” Fa un cenno alla macchina, e tu, con la testa che ancora ti gira, annuisci.

“’kay. potresti metterti sotto la, uh, cupola?” Chiede, tirando giù l’ultima tenda e lasciando la stanza ancora più scura di prima. Annuisci, e cammini in fretta sotto al punto che ti aveva indicato, guardando nervosa la cupola sopra di te. “si muoverà.” Ti avverte Sans, e annuisci di nuovo.

La macchina si prepara per step, e lo schermo blu all’improvviso prende vita, una visuale in bianco e nero di sopra di te, come le telecamere di sicurezza dei negozi. Sans la guarda, poi preme un comando e la telecamera oscilla indietro, la ripresa che si muove finché non ti sta guardando dalla giusta angolazione. “’kay” Mormora. “cominciamo.” Aziona un altro interruttore, c’è un piccolo rumore, poi un rombo, e lo schermo diventa a colori.

“woah.”

Non è proprio a colori, in realtà. La stanza è comunque in bianco e nero, ma eccoti, lo spazio intorno al tuo cuore è di quel colore fuoco cangiante, che lentamente si mischia con il viola forse ad un paio di centimetri dalla tua anima. Ma… non è tutto. C’è un altro colore sullo schermo, uno per il quale Sans ha bisogno di cambiare angolazione per vederlo meglio. Una volta che vi ha entrambi sotto la telecamera, diventa più chiaro. Ci sono dei fili di magia blu, della _sua_ magia, che vengono aspirati dalla tua anima anche a questa distanza, a un paio di metri l’uno dall’altra. La sua magia, frammenti, che volano nell’aria come piccoli fiocchi di luce che vengono inghiottiti da un buco nero, direttamente nella tua anima, incapaci di scappare all'attrazione magnetica.

"Oh, Dio!” Sei pietrificata. “Cosa cazzo ti sto facendo Sans?!”

“uh, nulla.” Suona confuso. “non sento nulla. mi avvicino-“

“No! E se-“

“se mi facessi del male, sarei già ferito.” Ti dice. “tutto questo accade da sempre, ricordi? è solo che ora riusciamo a vederlo.” Ti si avvicina di un passo, e più rivoli di magia blu ti si avvicinano, infilandosi nella tua anima. “huh. e se faccio così.” Mormora, muovendo il braccio. Lo guardi e non vedi nulla, ma nello schermo dietro di lui, c’è una traccia, un eco, un residuo della sua magia blu. Che comincia a dissolversi e sembra essere catturata nella tua orbita, come carburante per quella fornace che sembra essere la tua anima.

Oh, Dio, pensavi che la sua anima fosse bellissima, lo hai pensato veramente, non sapevi quello che stavi facendo, che eri una ladra, una vampira…

“C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in me.” Sussurri, sentendoti disgustata, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto, cercando di bloccare l’immagine della tua anima che risucchiava magia. La telecamera trema quando metti avanti il tuo braccio destro.

“no non c’è.” Dice Sans, con gl’occhi puntati sullo schermo. “non c’è niente di sbagliato in te.” Torna ai comandi, e zoomma sul tuo braccio, sembrando all’improvviso preoccupato. Capisci quello che vede qualche secondo dopo.

La telecamera odia quel disco nero, la creazione di Gaster. Viene trasmesso come tagliuzzato e pixellato e per nulla come il cerchio perfetto che riesci a vedere nella realtà. Ma… di nuovo, un leggero, rivolo di magia nera viene trascinata, passando attraverso le ossa del tuo braccio, la tua mano, come tendini, come se ti mancassero i muscoli… ma non si ferma alla parte d’osso del tuo braccio, pezzi di magia nera vengono costantemente aspirate dalla tua anima.

“Spegni.” Lo implori. “Questo è… Non voglio essere così.” Sans prende un respiro, poi scuote la testa.

“solo un altro po’. va bene. stai bene.” Sussurra. “amore, solo… prova a fare della magia, okay, solo un po’? apri una porta.” Dice in fretta, e tu stringi i denti ed annuisci. Chiudendo gl’occhi, rifiutandoti di guardare lo schermo, fai una piccola porta fino alla tua stanza, appena della dimensione del tuo palmo. “bene.” Sussurra. “guarda. guarda. non mi hai rubato nulla.” Dice. “neanche per fare la porta. non stai usando la mia magia.” Dice “non stai prendendo la mia magia. sembra che i maghi umani… prendano magia extra. tutto qui. stai bene.”

“Extra?” Apri gl’occhi di scatto.

“extra. già usata. ricordi, noi mostri funzioniamo in modo differente. perdiamo magia tutto il tempo. è come… il calore corporeo.” Prova a spiegarti. “nessuno sta rubando da te se, uh, mette un giacchetto che è già caldo perché tu l’hai indossato, giusto?”

“Giusto.” Dici, capendo quello che cercava di dirti. “Non… non te la sto togliendo, quindi? Davvero non ti faccio male?”

“no.” Ti rassicura in fretta. “mi dispiace molto per questa analogia, amore, ma sei come… sai, una spugna? aspiri, uh, i residui?”

“Una spugna.” Ripeti e lui fa una smorfia.

“scusa.”

“No! Grazie al cielo! Voglio essere una spugna! Meglio una spugna che una sanguisuga!” Dici istantaneamente, guardando la tua anima sullo schermo. “Ma… il mio braccio?” Sans soffia via un respiro.

“non lo so. sembra che qualunque cosa abbia fatto il mio vecchio si comporti come un mostro vivo. spero solo…” Ti guarda. “non so’. la sua magia non è mai stata di quel colore. vorrei avere delle risposte.”

“Lo faccio solo con te? Cioè, sei l’unico Mostro… da cui raccolgo i residui?” Mormori, guardando i rivoli di blu dallo schermo.

“ne dubito.” Dice Sans, “dato che stai avendo lo stesso effetto dalla magia di mio padre. scommetto che prendi magia da tutti.”

“Allora perché la mia magia è viola?” Chiedi piano, guardando all’arancio-rosso della tua anima che si mischia con il viola. Sans ridacchia.

“tiro ad indovinare.” Dice “ma penso che sia perché la mia magia è blu, e perché ho, uh, perso molta magia vicino a te.”

“Heh.”

“credo che se diventassi intima con alph, la tua magia diventerebbe più arancione.” Mormora, poi fa una pausa. “non farlo, però.”

“Non era tra i miei piani.” Lo rassicuri. “Perciò il mio braccio...”

“sembra che non abbia nulla a che fare con me. quell’incantesimo lo tiene insieme, e non assomiglia a niente che io abbia mai visto prima.” Sospira. “ti dispiace rimanere lì un altro po’? ci sono un altro paio di cose che vorrei controllare-“

La porta del laboratorio trema dopo un bussare estremamente forte.

“È sicuro entrare?” Dice Undyne divertita da dietro la porta. Guardi Sans, incerta. “Avete finito di, uh, giocare con la scienza?”

“Uh-“

“sì.” Dice Sans a voce più alta della tua. Lei entra, la sua espressione di gioia diventa confusa quando ti vede sotto la macchina.

“Oh. State facendo veramente degli esperimenti.” Ridacchia. “Okay.”

“shhh. guarda lo schermo.” Dice Sans, distratto. “come pensavo. spugna.”

“Cosa?” Undyne si avvicina, e un rivolo della magia che si lascia dietro viene catturato dalla tua anima. “Oh, cosa?” Ripete, guardando lo schermo.

Mentre Sans comincia a spiegare, osservi lo schermo, guardando i colori che girano intorno al tuo corpo, con il viola che diventa più scuro grazie ai vari colori di magia che si mischiano.

Okay, pensi, guardando un’altra volta, giusto per essere sicura che Undyne non sia a disagio. Non lo è. Ti sta guardando, affascinata.

“Tutti gl’umani possono farlo?”

“sono sicuro che siano veramente pochissimi. ci è solo capitato di conoscerli.” Dice Sans sarcasticamente.

“FICO.” Dice Undyne. “_______, usa la mia magia, fai una lancia!”

“Uh, non so se posso-“

“FALLO!” Urla, e tu sussulti, e fai del tuo meglio, tirando fuori la mano, e per un secondo, ci sei quasi, hai quasi qualcosa in mano, e poi sparisce e Undyne fa il broncio.

“Uffa! Dovremo coccolarci di più finché non ci riesci.”

“ottimo tentativo.” Ringhia Sans, e Undyne gli fa un ghigno.

“È la mia Migliore amica, possiamo coccolarci, le migliori amiche lo fanno sempre!”

“e alphys? sarà contenta di questi coccolamenti?” Sans pensa di aver vinto.

“Può coccolarsi con noi anche lei!” Dice Undyne. “Potremmo prendere uno di quei letti giganti, e-“

“col cazzo!”

Mentre la conversazione seria sulla scienza diventa quasi immediatamente un battibecco geloso, fai un passo indietro, e ingoi un respiro.

Spugna.

Okay. Potevi vivere come spugna.


	56. In Cui Fai Il Bucato

**Capitolo 56: In Cui Fai Il Bucato.**

* * *

 

 **Nota della traduttrice:** poco poco smut

 

* * *

 

 

“Ragazzi.” Sono passati cinque minuti e quei due non hanno intenzione di smettere di punzecchiarsi. In realtà, sembrava che si stiano divertendo un sacco.

“Dobbiamo vedere se riesce a fare una lancia, perciò starà con me un po’. Coccolandoci. È per la _scienza_ , Sans.”

“heh, tu pensi che anche mandare a fuoco qualcosa sia scienza. non è difficile capire perché vivessi alle cascate, sei una _donna delle caverne_.”

“Anche tu vivevi in una caverna, idiota, ci vivevamo tutti, l’underground era letteralmente una caverna-“

“RAGAZZI.” Ti lamenti, togliendoti da sotto la cupola del macchinario e mettendoti tra di loro. Inesorabilmente hai l’immagine mentale della loro magia che viene assorbita dalla tua anima, ma ora che sei fuori dal raggio d’azione della telecamera, non ci sono prove che tu stia –bleah, dovrai trovare un termine migliore del raccogliere residui, suona disgustoso. “È stato divertente stare qui a sentire, uh, come vi chiamate in modi strani e cattivi? Ma… abbiamo finito? Abbiamo raggiunto una conclusione?”

“oh,uh…” Sans prende una pausa, pensandoci sopra, poi spegne la macchina, i suoi occhi all’improvviso attenti. “credo per ora?”

“Uh, cosa?” Dici confusa mentre rubi l’ultimo goccio di caffè che lui era stato così gentile da condividere con te.

“beh. non sembra che il tuo braccio cadrà al momento.” Dice con un lento, languido ghigno. Ci pensi per un secondo poi rispondi anche tu al ghigno, raggiungendo una tacita conclusione da quella frase. Cazzo sì.

“Okay, perciò… so che il fatto che il suo braccio non cadrà è una cosa buona, ma… voi sembrate… troppo felici a riguardo?” Dice Undyne inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Uh, Undyne, è il mio braccio!” Ridi, riprendendo il controllo. “Sì, che sono felice.” Beh, non solo per quello, ma non puoi dirle che eri felice del fatto che il tuo fidanzato probabilmente ti strapperà i vestiti di dosso appena lei lascerà la stanza. (… a favor di scienza ovviamente). Almeno, non potevi dirlo se avevi Sans vicino o diventerebbe insopportabile per un po’. Eri affezionata al Sans compiaciuto, ma c’erano dei limiti anche per te.

“Beh, meraviglioso! Perciò, non avete altra scienza da fare per il resto del giorno?” Chiede

“uh…”

“No?” Rispondi con un’alzata di spalle, cercando ancora di suonare tranquillo.

“Bene, perciò niente piani?”

“ _uh_ ” Sans è leggermente più mirato, e gli lanci un’occhiata, poi un’altra ad Undyne, e sospiri,

“…No?” Ignori il verso di sconfitta che arriva da accanto a te, quando dici la cosa sbagliata.

“Perfetto!” Dice Undyne squillante. “Perciò potete aiutarmi con la festa!”

“oh. la festa.” Dice piatto Sans. “sarà divertente.” È visibilmente scoraggiato. Undyne guarda prima lui ad occhi stretti, poi te.

“Oh! Io stavo… pensando che forse dovrei cercare delle macchine online? Per un paio d’ore?” Vai a tentoni, cercando di riprendere in mano la situazione. Cercare era qualcosa che potevi fare in camera tua, giusto? In privato? Con il tuo ragazzo?

“Amica, puoi tele trasportarti.” Puntualizza Undyne. “E viviamo e lavoriamo nello stesso posto adesso, se avessi davvero bisogno di un passaggio. Puoi accatastarlo per un giorno non di festa.” È perfettamente razionale. È quel genere di cose alla quale non riesci ad argomentare contro. Dopo tutto, stavi mentendo. Dio, non c’era una scusa per “non-decorare-e-scopare-di-cattiveria” che suonasse leggermente realistica? Ci pensi per un secondo.

Non trovi nulla.

“Io… credo che tu abbia ragione.” Dici tristemente. Ti guarda di nuovo ad occhi stretti.

“Ei, tutto bene? È una brutta giornata o qualcosa, non devi sentirti costretta!” Dice in fretta, così sincera che capisci che non stava facendo quelle domande solo per punzecchiare te e Sans. No, pensi riluttante, lei veramente vuole passare del tempo con te. Il che significa… ugh, che puoi aspettare. È la notte di san Silvestro. Sarà più divertente così. Forse, pensi, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, si merita di aspettare, dopo la scena di sta mattina…

“No, no, shhh, sono solo stanca. Sarà divertente, uh, decorare. Preparare, cucinare un altro po’, fare una playlist…” La rassicuri con un ghigno.

“Ei, perfetto! Però assicurati di fare un pisolino o qualcosa, è la vigilia di capodanno, non puoi lasciarci a metà serata perché hai sonno!” Dice in fretta Undyne.

“un pisolino sarebbe un’ottima idea.” Sans suona _molto_ felice di questo suggerimento, e tu fai del tuo meglio per non guardarlo, sentendo i suoi occhi su di te. Fanculo, Sans, non… non essere una così grande distrazione.

“Aw, i pigroni hanno fatto tardi ieri sera?” Vi canzona Undyne.

“Non così tardi.” Fai del tuo meglio per non brontolare, e Sans tossisce piano, nascondendo un sorriso dietro la mano. L’occhio di Undyne si stringe su di voi.

“Huh.” Dice finalmente, suonando diffidente di, beh, tutto. “Beh, vogliamo cominciare a decorare? Ho fatto una corsa ieri sera per andare a comprare striscioni, palloncini eccetera.”

“Oh, ei, hai pensato a tutto, huh?” Ridi, e lei annuisce eccitata.

“È il nostro primo vero capodanno! L’anno scorso eravamo usciti appena da un mese, non sapevamo neanche come funzionasse.” Ti spiega. “E inoltre, credo che verrà molta gente! Tutti i nostri vecchi amici dall’Underground, e i compagnetti di scuola di Frisk, e… sarà una festa epica!” Alza il pugno e lo agita in aria, tu gli fai un ghigno. “Poi se ci saranno problemi questa notte, non saremmo solo noi, ci sarà un fottuto esercito.” Dice, all’improvviso seria, e tu esiti.

“Sta sera? Credevo fossero ancora in ospedale dalla volta scorsa-“

“probabilmente.” Sans avvolge un braccio intorno ai tuoi fianchi e alza un’arcata sopraccigliare ad Undyne. “meglio prevenire che curare, però. se vorranno attaccare in un giorno in cui bisognerebbe festeggiare, di nuovo, se ne pentiranno.” Dice, e tu annuisci riluttante.

“Beh, speriamo che non- merda. Ragazzi. Paula.” Ti ricordi all’improvviso la sua minaccia, e senti i loro occhi su di te. “Aveva detto che ci dava tempo fino a capodanno. Potrebbe voler dire oggi.”

“Hah, come se avesse le palle di tornare dopo quello che gli è successo l’ultima volta.” La deride Undyne. “Non preoccuparti, secchiona, la terremo alla larga. G.D. ha promesso di lavorare al cancello sta notte. Nessun imbucato sta sera.” Ti promette.

“Comunque.” Ti giri verso Sans, che ha ancora un braccio intorno alla tua vita, e non puoi che dargli un bacio sullo zigomo. “Amore, puoi fare in modo che Frisk non vada da nessuna parte se non accompagnata da qualcuno per i prossimi giorni?”

“assolutamente.” Dice annuendo, stringendoti di più, e tu gli sorridi, dandogli un altro bacio trovando le sue labbra questa volta. Forse dovresti rimanere con lui un altro po’. Undyne si schiarisce la voce.

“Uh, avete bisogno di un po’ di intimità?” Sans la guarda.

“sì.” Gli fa un ghigno elettrico.

“Sans!” Provi a lamentarti, ma in realtà ridi solo, cercando di non arrossire. “Vado a decorare.” Gli dici, togliendoti dalla sua presa.

“hm, va bene. dimmi quando hai bisogno di, uh, un pisolino.” Dice ridacchiando, e lasci andare una risatina terribilmente imbarazzata e ti sbrighi prima che possa dire altro. Undyne ti segue, con uno sguardo confuso sulla faccia.

 

* * *

 

Non hai possibilità di, uh, fare un pisolino. Hai un altro centinaio di cose da fare prima di iniziare questa festa. Secondo Undyne sta sera dovrebbero esserci circa settanta persone, l’ospitalità è una cosa importante nel mondo dei mostri perciò nessuno si sarebbe presentato a mani vuote.

“Perciò nessun imbucato?” Chiedi di nuovo, attaccando l’ultimo festone – questo posto sembra un tripudio di fiocchi argentati- e Undyne ride ed annuisce.

“Sì. Niente psicopatici in nero, niente… Jerry.”

“Oh, grazie a Dio.” Sospiri.

“Pensavo che non volessi terroristi alla tua festa.”

“O Jerry!” Dici ridendo, e stringi gl’occhi quando senti un leggero ‘heh’ provenire dalla camera accanto. Sans gira furtivo per la casa, risultando estremamente inutile nell’organizzazione della festa, in attesa che tu ceda. E, Dio, vorresti, lo vorresti sul serio, ma la tua assenza verrebbe _decisamente_ notata, e…

Ugh, al diavolo, forse non volevi che lui (ed Undyne) sapesse che è così facile avere la tua mente impegnata dalla lussuria più totale, fino al punto che anche la scoperta del fatto che sei una… uhg spugna magica non sembra interessante.

Finalmente, dopo che il sole è calato sulla casa, sembra che non ci sia più nulla da fare tranne che l’aspettare gl’ospiti. Beh, gl’ospiti di Undyne. Beh, anche i tuoi. Credi. Devi ammettere che sei in trepidazione – una vera festa! È vero, una festa con dei bambini (Frisk è fuori di sé dalla felicità), ma comunque… una festa con persone che ti stanno simpatiche!

Stai controllando che ci sia ghiaccio in tutti i secchielli quando ti si mette accanto, le sue dita ossute che scorrono intorno al tuo polso destro, il suo mignolo che scorre nel mezzo delle tue ossa. Era sparito da circa un’ora, impegnato a tenere Frisk fuori dai piedi dopo che _qualcuno_ aveva iniziato a far girare le raganelle sette ore prima del previsto, e per qualche motivo avevi abbassato così tanto la guardia che anche questo piccolo contatto ti fa tremare le ginocchia.

Lui non dice nulla, ti fa solo un ghigno e ti guida per la casa, il tuo cuore che batte eccitato nelle tue orecchie. Finalmente, sembra pensare di essere abbastanza lontano da tutti e apre una porta a caso – è la lavanderia, completamente buia e con dall’odore di ammorbidente. Può andare. Alza un sopracciglio verso di te, un invito, e tu entri, portandolo con te, un’enorme sorriso sulla sua faccia.

Da qualche parte della casa, il suono del sistema audio che parte, e la tua play-list che suona – cazzo, la festa inizierà a breve, che ore sono?- e si spinge su di te e tu ti appoggi sulla lavastoviglie, baciandolo con forza mentre fai scorrere le tue mani sui suoi fianchi.

Non perde tempo, facendo scorrere una mano dai tuoi fianchi a sotto la tua maglietta, appoggiandola sul tuo reggiseno e stringendo voglioso, mentre tu tenti di non gemere nella sua bocca. Oh, Dio, si sta strusciando tra le tue gambe mentre ti bacia ancora di più, puoi sentirlo duro anche attraverso i tuoi jeans, e il tuo cervello va in pappa ma sei molto, molto felice. Ma… Dio, le persone arriveranno a minuti!

“Sans… non c’è temp-“ Prendi aria premendoti su di lui.

“lo so.” Dice con voce bassa e vibrante che senti passare attraverso il tuo corpo. Mentre i tuoi occhi cercano di metterlo a fuoco, riesci a vedere un sorriso cattivo sulla sua faccia.

“Allora… hnnng-“ I suoi denti suono sul tuo collo ora, e sta giocando attentamente con il tuo capezzolo, “Allora perché-“ Ti guarda riluttante, muovendo leggermente i fianchi contro i tuoi mentre mormora,

“volevo solo vedere se avevamo le stesse intenzioni.” I tuoi occhi si spalancano sconcertati, poi si chiudono immediatamente quando trova un altro punto da mordere, avvolgendo la mano nei tuoi capelli. Oh, Dio, aveva l’intenzione di lasciarti così fino a mezzanotte, un calore si sprigiona nel tuo petto-

 Suona il campanello. Lecca il punto dove ti aveva morso un’ultima volta, poi fa un passo indietro.

“scusa ma devo, uh, _lasciarti a asciugare_ , è ora di andare ad accogliere gl’ospiti.” Dice con un enorme ghigno, ti fa l’occhiolino e- Oh, Dio, il bastardo se ne va attraverso una delle sue porte prima che tu possa analizzare quello che era appena successo.

Ti prendi un minuto per riprenderti, prima di uscire dalla lavanderia con l’omicidio come tuo unico pensiero.


	57. In Cui Tutto Va Secondo I Piani

**Capitolo 57: In cui tutto va secondo i piani.**

* * *

Che merdina. Che fottutissima piccola merdina. Arrivi a metà strada prima di elaborare in che condizioni sei, dato che la merdina in questione era stata ovunque su di te. Lasci andare un lamento, sentendo le voci che provenivano dalla veranda, il chiacchiericcio felice dei tuoi amici, e dei tuoi nuovi amici, e … del fottuto stronzo che aveva appena…

Digrignando i denti, apri, in fretta, una porta per la tua camera da letto, passandoci attraverso e chiudendola con un piccolo sforzo. Devi fermarti e riprendere il fiato per un secondo dopo che la porta ti si richiude alle spalle, fissando il nulla. Beh, ecco un altro motivo per tenere il muso! Assorbivi energia sempre, secondo quella telecamera, ma per fare le cose più importanti, cominciava a diventare ovvio che avessi bisogno di un _aiuto extra_ per farlo sembrare leggermente più facile. E il tuo… donatore volontario aveva appena fatto una fottuta _freddura sul bucato,_ e poi-

Okay. E’ ora di calmarti.

Prendi un respiro profondo, avviandoti in bagno, accendendo la luce, non prima però di notare la scia di saliva fosforescente sul tuo collo. Le tue mani si racchiudono in pugni e ci vuole non poco sforzo per non pensare a nomi non gentili per Sans. Ad ogni modo, la luce rivela che i tuoi capelli sono un disastro, il tuo collo se possibile è ancora più un disastro, il tuo reggiseno ha bisogno di essere sistemato, e… oh al diavolo, devi almeno provare di nuovo a calmarti se vuoi sembrare presentabile.

Va bene. Va bene. Ci proverai di nuovo.

Sai che stai diventando maleducata, a non scendere a salutare tutti, ma ti prendi il tuo tempo, lavandoti la faccia – e collo – pettinando e sistemandoti i capelli, ritruccandoti (forse più provocante del solito, giusto per mettere i puntini sulle i) e cambiandoti in qualcos’altro. Beh, diciamo che almeno per questo avresti dovuto ringraziare quella merdina; avevi perso una maglietta a caso dal cassetto sta mattina, e ti ci era voluto tutto questo tempo prima di realizzare che sopra aveva scritto ‘meglio i meloni che i mirtilli’ ad altezza seno. Forse non adatta per conoscere nuove persone. Oh, beh, chiunque.

Doveva esserci una ragione per la quale la possedevi, no?

Decidi di non preoccuparti troppo, e ti metti un paio di jeans neri più aderenti di quanto porteresti di solito, una maglietta che copre solo una spalla, e degli stivali con il tacco, giusto per far girare la testa a Sans se ti ci fossi avvicinata. Okay, stai diventando cattiva, ma di sicuro non sei la sola nella categoria sta sera. E inoltre non è che ti stavi vestendo in modo _troppo_ oltraggioso. Gli volevi solo mostrare che non eri intimidita dalle…

…strusciatine. Okay.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, apri la porta e ti incammini verso il piano di sotto, accolta dall’urlo immediato di Undyne,

“Eccoti, perdente! Guarda chi c’è!” Fa un gesto, e tu sorridi, riconoscendo Tommy, il ragazzo del pesce al supermercato, e il Mostro che doveva essere il suo fidanzato – qual era il suo nome? -  un Mostro alto ed estremamente muscoloso che sembra a metà tra un cavallo e… un pesce? Sembra galleggiare leggermente, per muoversi, le sue braccia avvolte intorno a Tommy ed Undyne.

C’erano un paio di Mostri che chiacchieravano con Alphys in veranda, e un po’ di giacchetti appesi all’appendiabiti accanto alla porta, perciò deduci che altre persone e Mostri debbano già essere dentro, girando per casa – o trascinati da Papyrus. Sans non si vede, anche se aveva detto che voleva fare il bravo padrone di casa. Cerchi di non far trapelare l’irritazione sulla tua faccia, ma finisci per sorridere di cuore quando Tommy ti saluta timidamente con la mano.

“Oh, ciao ragazzi! Tommy, sono contenta che tu sia riuscito a venire! E, ehi, piacere di conoscerti-“

“Aaron.” si presenta il Mostro, prendendoti la mano, sorridendoti, e dandoti un bacio sul dorso di essa, facendoti l’occhiolino. Scoppi a ridere, è una cosa estremamente fuori luogo. Tommy fa un lamento, poi parla di nuovo.

“Oh… um… _________?” La sua voce suona più acuta della prima volta in cui vi siete visti. “Uh, giusto per curiosità, è… è sempre stato così?” Sta guardando le ossa tra le mani del suo fidanzato come se non avesse mai visto nulla di simile. Aaron gira la sua enorme testa per guardare Tommy.

“Non è normale per gli umani?” Chiede, con aria confusa. Non puoi che ridere quando Tommy guarda Aaron ad occhi stretti.

“Um, dolcezza, vivi in superficie da un anno ormai, dovresti sapere che gli umani non sono così di solito” Dice chiaramente, e Aaron ridacchia.

“Cosa intendi dire?! Siete tutti di colori e taglie differenti per non parlare delle vostre criniere-“

“Capelli.” Dice Tommy con la voce di chi ha ripetuto la stessa cosa centinaia di volte.

“I vostri capelli hanno ancora più forme e colori. Peccato per il tuo braccio però, _____. Non puoi pomparti senza muscoli!” Ridacchia Aaron, lasciando la tua mano per flettere il muscolo. Tommy sospira, poi alza un sopracciglio in tua direzione. Tu fai le spallucce.

“Andiamo a prendere un drink e ne parliamo?” Offri.

“Um, sì. Grazie.” Dice Tommy, e Undyne fa un’enorme sorriso, Facendo un cenno ad Aaron.

“Gli umani stanno facendo amicizia!” Dice.

“Lo so, non è una cosa carinissima?!” Aggiunge Aaron mentre voi vi dirigete verso il tavolo dei drink. Ti giri e vedi che sta facendo un occhiolino ad Undyne.

“Wow, il tuo ragazzo è… un ammiccatore.” Dici, e Tommy ridacchia.

“E’ solo che gli piace conoscere persone nuove.” Dice, e, pensando a Papyrus, annuisci.

“Sì, ne ho anche io uno.” Ridacchia, e lo conduci fino al salone con la TV, dove ci sono i drink, e prendi una birra, tenendone una sollevata con aria interrogativa. Quando Tommy annuisce, la apri e gliela passi, sentendo i suoi occhi sul tuo braccio. “Okay.” Sospiri, collassando sul ottomano. “… è una storia strana.” Ci stavi pensando da un po’, a come cercare di spiegare questa cosa ad altri umani, o almeno agli umani che non erano Frisk, nel modo più semplice possibile. La tua versione della storia è vaga e frettolosa; una porta nello spazio tempo si apre davanti a te, ma non l’hai fatta assolutamente tu, qualcosa capita (non sei molto sicura di cosa), non ci sono cenni a Gaster, solo a te, Ghost, Papyrus e al brufoloso, come avevi soprannominato aspramente il tuo aggressore.

Fai del tuo meglio per dire tutto ciò a Tommy, capendo che, ei, è sulla tua stessa barca, e che dovrebbe sapere che, nelle relazioni con i Mostri, la stranezza è il piatto forte. Raccontarglielo è difficile, però non perché ti senti leggermente emotiva al momento, ma perché ci sono un sacco di persone che entrano ed escono, prendendo drink, fermandosi per abbracciarti o per presentarsi. Quando sei circa a metà del racconto, arriva Mettaton, e devi presentarlo a Tommy, che è del tutto imbambolato e riesce appena a dire una parola. Mettaton è gentile ed educato, finché non vede una figura felina avvicinarsi al tavolo delle bevande, la coda che oscilla, e poi fa un passo indietro, abbassando la testa quando ti alzi per salutare Lawyerpants.

“Ei, amica!” Esclama, con gli occhi in fiamme, poi fa una smorfia. “oh, uh-“

“Ei, è una festa. Lascia andare le formalità.” Ridi. “Amico, _bel completo.”_ Pensavi fosse impeccabile l’ultima volta che l’avevi visto, ma avrebbe potuto essere su una pubblicità di Armani sta sera. Di sicuro sarebbe stata una pubblicità molto gattosa, ma comunque una pubblicità. Lascia andare una risata mista a fusa, poi le sue pupille si dilatano, guardando il tuo braccio (era diventato in fretta una consuetudine) , come quando Ghost vede qualcosa di interessante.

“Ei, amica… scusa. Toriel me l’aveva detto, uh, nella versione ristretta, il giorno dopo Natale.” Dice, e tu fai le spallucce.

“Mi piace quasi. Funziona allo stesso modo del mio altro braccio.” Ammetti. “E in più, sai, è super Punk.” Lui lascia andare un’altra risata, e comincia a versarsi dello scotch, liscio, poi ti dà una pacca sulla spalla.

“Ei, devo andare. A trovare un, uh… amico.” Dice. “Ci vediamo in giro, okay?” e saluta con la mano Tommy (Che non ha proferito parola per tutto il tempo con aria completamente persa) ignorando completamente Mettaton.

“Scusate, bellezze, le mie più profonde scuse ma devo andare anche io.” Dice Mettaton, facendo ad entrambi un’enorme sorriso falso, e si dirige nella stessa direzione in cui era sparito Lawyerpants prima di poterlo avvertirlo di cosa accade quando rompi le scatole ad un gatto troppo a lungo. Tommy sospira.

“Hai davvero fatto amicizia con ogni mostro fico in una volta sola?” Dice tristemente, mentre prende un’altra birra.

“nah. ha conosciuto prima me.” La voce di Sans arriva divertita dall’altra parte del corridoio. Prendi una pausa, e aspetti un secondo prima di girarti, facendo il tuo migliore sguardo di vago interesse, come se nessuno d’importante avesse detto qualcosa, poi ti risiedi comoda, bevendo un sorso di birra.

“Hm.” Dici, cercando di sembrare disinteressata, anche se i peli dietro al collo ti si drizzano non appena si appoggia sul bracciolo della poltrona dove sei seduta, vicino quel tanto che basta a sfiorarti. Ha in mano un bicchiere di sidro, e sulla faccia un ghigno cattivo. Tommy osserva la scena cercando di trattenere un sorriso. Quando nessuno dice niente, finalmente sospiri. “Tommy, il mio fidanzato Sans. Sans, Tommy esce con Aaron” Sans sorride e gli porge la mano – tu allunghi il collo per essere sicura che non abbia uno di quei cosi per dare la scossa – o peggio, Frisk ti aveva detto che ne aveva anche uno che faceva le pernacchie, il che ti fa scoppiare a ridere.

“qualcosa di divertente?”

“Oh, Dio, mi dispiace ragazzi. E’ che mi sono appena ricordata… che Frisk ed io abbiamo nascosto tutti quei cuscini pernacchiosi ieri, e non credo che Papyrus sia riuscito a disinnescarli tutti…” Dici, troppo divertita dall’idea di un innocente ospite che per sbaglio ne aziona uno per pensare al fatto di come Sans ti abbia lasciata insoddisfatta. Per ora. Sans ci pensa per un attimo, poi ridacchia, finendo di stringere la mano a Tommy mentre quest’ultimo sembra non aver mai visto nulla come voi due.

“heh. sarebbe meraviglioso.” Dice Sans ridacchiando, appoggiandosi leggermente contro di te. “ei, non dirlo ad aaron. sarebbe meraviglioso se ci si sedesse sopra.”

“Conosci Aaron?” Dice Tommy ridacchiando. Sans fa le spallucce.

“conosco tutti.” Dice con un ghigno placido. “a proposito, amore, l.d vuole che tu conosca la sua famiglia.”

“Oh? Dov’è?” Dici, suonando leggermente sospettosa.

“in cucina.” Sans sembra dolce ed innocente.

“Dai, vai, io devo andare a cercare Aaron, prima che provi a sollevare le persone.” Dice Tommy alzandosi e ridacchiando.

“a dopo.” Sans lo saluta con la mano e gli ammicca in un modo simile a come fa Aaron. Tommy si strozza quasi con la birra, e quando è dietro a Sans mentre tu lo saluti, ti fa ‘carino!’ con la bocca e alza i due pollici, facendogli un cenno con la testa. Ti senti ridacchiare poi fai un lamento quando Sans ti guarda con aria innocente. Per un momento, siete solo voi due a portata d’orecchio (ci sono un paio di Mostri ai quali eri stata presentata ma dei quali ti eri già dimenticata i nomi intorno all’albero di Natale, ma non importa.) “cosa c’è che non va amore?” Ti fa un ghigno, e tu gli dai una botta con la spalla così forte da fargli quasi perdere l’equilibrio dal bracciolo. Ti sorride e dice. “sembri tesa.”

“Sono molto arrabbiata con te.” Fai del tuo meglio per sembrare molto arrabbiata, alzandoti, ma chiaramente non sembra funzionare, perché si alza anche lui e ti avvolge il braccio sui fianchi.

“peccato.”

“Non dovresti parlare di peccati in questo momento.” Dici, ignorando quanto tu sia felice di averlo di nuovo al tuo fianco.

“hm, ti sei cambiata.” Passa ad un altro argomento con velocità, e ti ci vuole un po’ per capire di che cosa sta parlando. “ti sentivi leggermente _sporca_? uh, intendo dire i tuoi vestiti.” Ti sta portando verso la cucina, e stai facendo di tutto per ricordarti che dovevate andare lì e non da… altre parti.

“Non capisco come tu faccia ad essere così compiaciuto di te stesso.” Dici. “Siamo sulla stessa barca, amico. Oh, aspetta, lo so, forse è perché sei abituato ad avere sempre letteralmente le palle bl-“

“frisk! ciao frisk!” Dice Sans in fretta, mentre svoltate sul corridoio facendo quasi un frontale con la tua cuginetta, che sta guidando un gruppo di piccoli Mostri in giro per la casa, con un’espressione gioiosa.

 **“Eccola! Lei è mia cugina!”** Urla Frisk, e setto o otto bambini Mostri ti si avvicinano, con gli occhi illuminati, cercando di avere una visione migliore del tuo braccio, mentre tu fai del tuo meglio per ricomporti.

“woah, piano ragazzi.” Sans è all’improvviso dolce e protettivo, come se non ti avesse tormentato fino ad un secondo prima, il che basta a farti scongelare un po’.

“Yo, posso vederlo?” Dice uno dei bambini – che riconosci, il bambino senza braccia – e tu ridacchi, estendendo il braccio davanti a te in modo che i bambini possano vederlo.

“FICO!” Dicono quattro cinque voci tutte assieme mentre si avvicinano per guardarlo anzi ammirarlo, e tu sorridi, felice che gli amichetti di Frisk siano così interessati. Sans si schiarisce la voce poco dopo, e tu gli sorridi.

“Scusate ragazzi, credo che Sans voglia che conosca qualche cane?” Ridacchi (sospettando che non sia quello che ha in mente in questo momento). Sans fa le spallucce, Frisk sbuffa, e poi guida i bambini da un’altra parte, mormorando qualcosa su quanto facciano schifo gli adulti che si sbaciucchiano. Sans li osserva mentre se ne vanno, poi guarda di nuovo te.

“dicevi?” Dice piano, con gli occhi che brillano, e tu fai un lamento facendo un passo più vicino a lui per sussurrargli nell’orecchio (… uh, dove dovrebbe trovarsi l’orecchio.)

“Palle. Blu. Sei sicuro di volertici abituare, scemosso?”  Gli dai un bacio sulla tempia, il più piano possibile, poi, quando non si lamenta o protesta, ti abbassi leggermente fino a sfiorargli la mascella con le labbra. Fa un rumore leggero che non è in nessun modo un lamento, e tu sorridi a te stessa, pensando a quanto sia divertente. Ti eri avvicinata ad una delle sue vertebre cervicali (e la sua mano si era abbassata fino alla cinta dei jeans), e stavi vagamente pensando al fatto che questo non fosse un buon posto, che era un corridoio in cui chiunque poteva passare, quando qualcuno passa.

“Yo, capo!” Dice Undyne, e tu salti via da Sans come un coniglio spaventato, girandoti. Guarda negl’occhi (/occhio?) prima Sans, poi te, e infine sospira “Nel _Corridoio???_ ” e aggiunge lamentandosi “Ragazzi. Ragazzi. Stiamo cercando di fare una buona impressione qui. Penseranno che questa casa è piana di arrapati degenerati, anche se potrebbe essere vero per la metà di noi, non dovremmo farlo notare. Non a casa mia.” La tua bocca si apre, pronta a protestare, poi ti ricordi, sì, questa è casa di Undyne, gliel’avevi detto tu, e abbassi la testa, sconfitta. Sans vi guarda entrambe imbarazzato e colpevole (stronzo, perché non sembrava colpevole per quello che aveva fatto prima?) ma mormora,

“uh, forse hai ragione, che c’è?” Undyne vi guarda entrambi per un momento, senza rispondere, e tu sospiri.

“Ti ricordi quando non volevi altro che vederci baciare?” Ti lamenti. “Cos’è successo? Mi manca quel periodo!”

“Oh, non pensarla così, sono molto contenta che stiate assieme, ma ci sono dei bambini!” Dice Undyne ridacchiando e scuotendo la testa.

“sono andati dillà!” protesta Sans, indicando vagamente.

“E i bambini non si girano mai, giusto. Mi ero dimenticata. E’ una regola.” Dice Undyne e tu sospiri.

“’Kay, ‘kay, hai ragione. Che succede?”

“Giusto.” Si schiarisce la voce. “Sai il piano sugli ospiti indesiderati?”

“Che non ne avremmo avuto nessuno?” Dici.

“Beh, ne abbiamo uno. E’ riuscito a sorpassare G.D.”

“Aw… che palle.” Ti lamenti, e Sans parte,

“cosa?!” Torna al tuo fianco in un secondo, con  un aria arrabbiata e protettiva e un sacco di altre cose che ti fanno venire voglia di sbatterlo al muro e ricominciare da dove avevate lasciato.

“Sono pericolosi?” Chiedi.

“li hai fatti fuori?” Sans ha bisogno di sapere.

“Calmati.” Sospira Undyne. “ Lo abbiamo preso nel secondo in cui è entrato dalla porta. Voglio solo sapere cosa vuoi farne. ________, puoi smettere di guardare Sans in quel modo e concentrarti?! UGH!. Lo abbiamo in veranda.”

“andiamo a vedere.” Dice Sans, avvolgendo le sue dita con le tue, e cominciate a camminare verso la veranda.

 

* * *

 

“Aw. Aw. Undyne.” Vedi l’imbucato, e ti giri verso Undyne, che ha la grazia di sembrare un po’ colpevole per quel sorrisetto che sta facendo sotto i baffi.

“Lui non è stato invitato.” Dice.

“ugh.” Sans si lamenta. “davvero? lo stiamo facendo davvero?”

In veranda Papyrus è seduto sul prigioniero, leggermente infelice dal fatto che sia lui quello a contenerlo fisicamente. E inoltre, beh…

Jerry è di una forma stana per sedarcisi sopra.

“Non volevo venire comunque a questa stupida festa!” Si sta lamentando. Sans fa un lamento, e Undyne prova, di nuovo, a non ridere.

“cazzo jerry. come cazzo hai fatto ad entrare?” Chiede Sans, mantenendo le distanze. Jerry si lecca le labbra. Ci mette un bel po’ di tempo, e tu rabbrividisci.

“Ho lanciato dei puff al formaggio.” Ammette finalmente. “Sono entrato mentre era distratto. Non so perché. Questo posto fa schifo.”

“L’unica pecca nel nostro sistema di sicurezza.” Sospiri, e Sans lascia andare una risatina, prima di ricomporsi. Jerry tira su con il naso, e poi lascia andare in qualche modo… un sospiro umidiccio. Sembra estremamente triste. Papyrus gli dà una pacca sulla testa con una mano, poi quasi immediatamente la allontana.

“Non mi piacciono neanche le feste con i Mostri.” Mormora Jerry, premendo la faccia più vicina al legno del pavimento.

“Ugh.” Un senso di colpa si arriccia dentro di te, vedendo quanto sembra patetico. “UGH. Okay. Jerry-“

“oh, no, non farlo.” Mormora Sans.

“Vuoi rimanere fino a mezzanotte?” Sospiri finalmente. Mentre tutti gl’altri nella stanza si afflosciano, completamente scoraggiati dalle tue parole.

“Ugh. Vabbè.” Sbatte gli occhi umidicci, e Undyne fa un lamento.

“E prometti di andartene subito dopo mezzanotte?” Dici.

“Credo.” Mormora. Guardi Papyrus, e dici,

“Pap, mi dispiace tanto. Ti va… solo, sai, di tenerlo d’occhio? Come una guardia?” Gli proponi. Papyrus ti guarda, poi dice, con voce onorata,

“SONO ONORATO DAL FATTO CHE TU TI FIDI TANTO DI ME DA FARMI FARE DA GUARDIA AD UN TALE RIPUGNANTE ESSERE… VOLEVO DIRE, SICURO.” Si alza e Jerry riprende la sua forma. Sans e Undyne ti stanno guardando male.

“Ei.” Sospiri. “E’ stato abbastanza intelligente da arrivare fino a qui. Ci ha dato una lezione su dove faccia schifo la nostra sicurezza, giusto? Si merita un paio di birre e qualche stuzzichino. E poi, nessuno dovrebbe restare da solo durante le vacanze, e lui mi sembra un tipo molto solo.”

“Posso sentirti, sai?”

“TAPPATI LA BOCCA JERRY!” Urla Undyne, abbassando la testa per guardarlo, poi sospira. “Okay.”

“siete troppo buone.” Sospira Sans, ma poi dice caldamente. “dai, andiamo a vedere dove sono tutti. andiamo a socializzare. probabilmente è meglio di stare da qualche altra parte.” Dice, e riesci a capire dove vuole arrivare. Non siete affidabili al momento. Undyne alza l’occhio al cielo.

“Mancano solo due ore, le persone cominciano ad avviarsi verso la stanza della TV” Dice Undyne. “Credo che Aaron sia riuscito anche a far smettere Woshua di pulire.”

“oh cavolo.” Sans ridacchia, poi si punta due dita agl’occhi e poi verso Jerry, il simbolo universale del ‘ti tengo d’occhio’, prima di guidarvi dentro casa.

 

* * *

 

Il tempo vola; Il salotto con la TV è pieno. Sei riuscita a perderti l’arrivo di Asgore, perciò devi correre per andare ad abbracciarlo, e sorridi quando vedi che Toriel gli è accanto. Un ottimo segno, è questo che vuole Toriel? Asgore di sicuro è di buon umore.

Frisk è in braccio a Mettaton; Il Robot si è finalmente persuaso dal seguire Lawyerpants come un cucciolo triste, per mettersi seduto a raccontare storie ad una folla di bambini adoranti. Parlando di cuccioli tristi, un insieme di cani, sono radunati intorno a quello che sembrava… un insieme di cani. Onestamente all’inizio è un po’ inquietante, ma quando L.D. ti si avvicina per presentarti Endogeny, ti sciogli; è un cane dolcissimo. (Sono dei cani dolcissimi?)

Lawyerpants, d’altro canto, sta chiacchierando con una bella ragazza umana che non conosci, la sua coda che di tanto in tanto ondeggia quando ride. Buon per lui, pensi, salutando con la mano il gatto, poi ti rimetti a chiacchierare con Aaron e Tommy, presentandoti e venendo immediatamente sgridata da Woshua per la tua carenza di pulizia in casa, poi ti butti sul divano per ascoltare quello che un Froggit ha da dirti, prendendo un altro drink e degli stuzzichini…

Durante tutto ciò Sans è al tuo fianco.

Finalmente arriva il gran momento. Tutti sono nel salotto ora, gli occhi fissi sulla TV, mentre il conto alla rovescia parte da un minuto. Il presentatore comincia a dire che anno spettacolare sia stato e di come finirà sui libri di storia. Sans ti stringe la mano.

“ce ne andiamo appena possiamo, vero?” Ti mormora nell’orecchio, e tu arrossisci di nuovo – stavi facendo del tuo meglio per non farlo! - e annuisci in silenzio. Lui fa un ghigno, e ti fa dondolare leggermente la mano mentre i secondi calano. Tutti cominciano a contare dieci… nove… otto…

Frisk sta girando per la stanza distribuendo le raganelle che erano state bannate fino all’ultimo secondo.

Sette… sei… cinque…

Undyne è in braccio ad Alphys, dividendosi un singolo posto sul divano in modo da non disturbare il piccolo Whimsun che è seduto timidamente accanto a loro. Si stanno guardando negl’occhi, ignorando il conto alla rovescia e tutta la stanza.

Quattro… Tre… Due…

Il Re e la Regina si stanno praticamente abbracciando ora. Papyrus, ricordandosi la tradizione del bacio di mezzanotte, si sta allontanando disperatamente da Jerry.

Uno.

Realizzi, quando la stanza erutta in festeggiamenti, che ti eri preparata a qualcosa di terribile, bombe che esplodono, persone armate che entrano in casa, qualcosa! La tua testa gira, i tuoi occhi che osservano la stanza, pronta per un attacco (Sans è teso accanto a te, e sospetti che anche lui stia pensando alla stessa cosa), ma… non succede nulla. Nonostante le predizioni drammatiche dei tuoi assalitori, sembra che se ne siano tenuti fuori questa volta. Anzi, tutto ciò che vedi sono delle coppie felici; Undyne ed Alphys, Aaron e Tommy, Papyrus e… bhe, nessuno, ma di sicuro sembrava felice. Mettaton tira su Frisk per dargli un bacio a schiocco sulla guancia, mentre lei ridacchia, e oh! Toriel ed Asgore si stanno baciando molto timidamente e-

Sans si schiarisce la voce, e tu lasci andare una risata liberatoria e ti abbassi per baciarlo, e dopo, è come se non ci fosse nessun’altro nella stanza, anche con le raganelle e le risate e il rumore delle persone che festeggiano, qualcuno spegne la TV e riaccende la musica, Jerry si lamenta mentre Papyrus comincia a trascinarlo fuori…

Non importa.

Quando ti allontani dal bacio, un secondo dopo, avete entrambi uno sguardo elettrizzato.

“ti amo.” Mormora

“Anche io.” Dici, e ti sposta i capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“vuoi comunque spaccarmi il culo?”

“Sì.”

“bene.” Fa un’enorme ghigno. “andiamo su?”

“Per favore.”

Nel bel mezzo dei festeggiamenti, nessuno nota voi due che vi dileguate.


	58. In Cui Nessuno Ha Ciò Che Vuole

**Capitolo 58: In Cui Nessuno Ha Ciò Che Vuole.**

* * *

**Nota della traduttrice:** Ora cercherò di darmi una regolata con i capitoli ho finito il tirocinio e… TST HA FINITO DI SCRIVERE CHILL OR BE CHILLED! perciò ora sappiamo di preciso quanti capitoli mi restano da tradurre e quanti di sofferenza restano a voi… eh che dire… io sto piangendo non ho il coraggio di finire di leggerlo…. lo leggerò con voi traducendo!

Detto ciò, è inutile che io vi dica che questo capitolo è SMUT!

eh… buona lettura?

  

PS: Allllllllooooooooooooraaaaaaaa stavo pensando: E se facessi delle live La Domenica (o qualche altro giorno) dopo aver pubblicato un capitolo in modo che possiate farmi domande e spronarmi a tradurre???? Ditemi cosa ne pensate nelle recensioni o sui miei social (Intanto probabilmente creerei una pagina Facebook/ canale youtube/ twitch/ picarto/ nonneholapiùpallidaidea dove fare le live.)

 

* * *

 

 

Oh, certo. Come se gliel’avresti data vinta così in fretta. Però, era un bene che lui la pensasse così. Ti faceva quasi sentire meglio.

Sembra così compiaciuto da se stesso mentre vi intrufolate in mezzo ai Mostri e i pochi umani (i quali ti saresti dovuta sforzare un po’ di più a conoscere) che si erano riversati di nuovo nelle stanze e i corridoi… Jerry, sta litigando con Papyrus all’ingresso.

“Non sei il mio capo!” Si sta lamentando, mentre si tiene aggrappato allo stipite della porta mentre Papyrus cerca di spingerlo fuori.

“LO SONO!” Dice Papyrus, con I piedi che scivolano sul parquet; Dio, Jerry è forte. O è così o Papyrus non stava dando il cento percento. Sans si gira per osservare la scena, facendo scorrere distrattamente un dito tra il tuo radio e la tua ulna. Heh. Questa era nuova. Uh…e ti piace.

“hai bisogno di aiuto fratello?” Chiede Sans. “sembra che tu sia in una situazione _appiccicosa_.”

“PERCHE’ È APPICCICOSO?!” Si lamenta Papyrus. “JERRY NON HAI MOTIVI PER ESSERE COSI APPICCICOSO!” Jerry lo guarda con i suoi piccoli, occhi vitrei, e lascia andare una risatina compiaciuta. “NON ESSERE ORGOGLIOSO D’ESSERE APPICCICOSO!!!” Comanda Papyrus, dandogli un'altra spinta, e Jerry finalmente si stacca finendo fuori, Papyrus che gli capitombola dietro.

“Pap, stai bene?” Chiedi, cercando di non tremare dal freddo, o per le dita di Sans che ti esplorano il braccio.

“NYEH!” Suona bene. “NON PREOCCUPARTI, UMANA, FARO’ DEL MIO MEGLIO PER TENERLO D’OCCHIO, TI PORTERO’ UN RESOCONTO DETTAGLIATO APPENA FINITO!”

“fratello, no.” Per la prima volta, Sans suona preoccupato. Gli fai un ghigno.

“MA SONO UNA GUARDIA IN SERVIZIO! DEVO DARE UN RESOCONTO AL MIO SUPERIORE, E DATO CHE _______ MI HA DATO L’ORDINE, E’ LEI! NYE- ARG! TORNA QUI, JERRY!” Jerry sta provando a rientrare.

Grillby arriva, camminando quasi sopra ai Mostri urlanti alla porta, e vi guarda inclinando leggermente la testa. Oh, Dio, qualcuno stava ancora arrivando?

“heh. ei grillbz.” Sans sembra leggermente imbarazzato. Lo sa, che dovrebbe essere un padrone di casa migliore per i suoi amici, ma chiaramente non ne ha la pazienza adesso. Grillby si gira verso i due Mostri che litigano alla porta, poi fa un suono leggero, come quello delle gocce di pioggia che cadono su un fuoco da campo. Beh, avevi capito che c’erano dei limiti su quello che potevi tradurre il giorno che avevi capito di non poter sentire quello che diceva L.D, ma comunque ti sorprende un poco. Sans fa le spallucce. “ha trovato il modo di entrare e lei è troppo gentile.” Fa un cenno con la testa in tua direzione. “l’ha lasciato restare.”

Grillby fa un suono soffiato che fa trapelare dell’educata incredulità, e tu sorridi colpevole.

“Ei, Grillby. Sono contenta che tu sia riuscito a venire.” Dici, con un po’ di vergogna. “E… è capodanno, nessuno dovrebbe rimanere solo. Neanche Jerry.” Grillby fa un piccolo gesto, ma capisci il senso: _touché_.

“il bar è chiuso sta sera, grillbz?” Sans suona leggermente impaziente ma cerca di fare una chiacchierata. Grillby brucia più brillante, e Sans abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzato. “oh. uh. sì. credo siano tutti qui.” Dice poi fa un sorrisetto forzato. “beh, divertiti, amico, ho visto tua figlia da queste parti, credo che stesse parlando con doggo-“

Grillby si addrizza, poi fa un cenno con la mano, e si avvia nella casa. Alzi un sopracciglio a Sans, e ridacchia leggermente.  “intendo dire, l’ho vista. non era una bugia. ma…”

“Mhm.” Mormori, e poi ti giri verso Papyrus. “Ei, fai rapporto, a, uh, Asgore!”

Sans lascia andare una risata leggera, ma estremamente malvagia, e ti rimangi quello che hai detto. “Stavo scherzando. Non ad Asgore. O Undyne o Alphys o Toriel!”

“ALLORA A CHI LO DICO?”

“Uh…”

“frisk?” Suggerisce Sans.

“Frisk ha bisogno di dormire!” Gli spieghi, e lui ridacchia.

“pensa a qualcun altro, allora.” Dice a bassissima voce.

“Uh… Ghost! Fai rapporto a Ghost!”

“OK!” Urla Papyrus, poi aggiunge, “JERRY, NON LECCARMI! ARGH!!!”

Tu hai un brivido, e Sans fa un lamento, poi ti dà una spintarella in direzione delle scale.

Quando apre la porta della vostra camera da letto, entri, e sorridi quando la prima cosa che fa è una smorfia mentre sposta l’armadio davanti alla porta – almeno questa volta lo fa a mano. Il che ti fa pensare alla volta prima.

“Sans, come l’hai spostato l’altra volta? Non credo che io riesca a spostare le cose senza toccarle.” Sans ti fa un ghigno.

“è una cosa della magia blu.” Dice, e poi fa un sorriso, grande e pericoloso. “tu hai la magia viola. ora. oh, comunque sarà viola, domani mattina.” Oh, che sfacciato. “ei, ei, amore… vuoi vedere altra _magia blu_?” Pensa di essere divertente. Alzi un sopracciglio.

“Davvero?” Dici, avviandoti verso il letto e togliendoti gli stivali, con particolare lentezza. “Potevi fare di meglio.”

“dai, era divertente.” Dice, e tu fai le spallucce, togliendoti i calzini e camminando scalza fino all’armadio e abbassandoti per riporre gli stivali. Ei, non è colpa tua se lui decide di guardarti il culo mentre lo fai, giusto? Riesci a sentire il suo sguardo senza girarti. Bene. Con pigrizia, ti togli la maglietta, “ei.” Hai la sua completa attenzione. “volevo farlo io”

“Hm. Peccato.” Dici, sbadigliando teatralmente, rifiutando di girarti.

“non mi _terrai sulle spalle_ tutta la notte, vero?” Ridacchia, ma suona leggermente nervoso.

“No, ora mi metto sotto le coperte a farmi una dormita e non saranno più un tuo problema” Dici mentre ti togli i pantaloni, lui fa un leggero suono di protesta. “Mhm.” Sospiri, piegandoti per raccogliere i pantaloni e piegarli con attenzione. “Vedi, ero molto eccitata prima dal fatto che finalmente potevamo… uh scopare? o è troppo volgare? Non mi interessa.” Ti rispondi da sola prima che possa dire qualcosa di intelligente. “Come stavo dicendo.” Appendi i pantaloni nell’armadio e ti giri verso di lui, togliendoti i capelli da davanti gl’occhi. “Ero molto eccitata dal fatto di poter finalmente scopare con il mio fidanzato, ma poi lui ha deciso di essere un gigantesco stronzo, e ora… hm, non me la sento.” Dici, lasciando che la frustrazione che avevi provato un paio di ore prima colorasse le tue parole.

Ti fissa, con la faccia di qualcuno che troveresti sotto la voce ‘mortificato’ nel dizionario. E’ abbastanza da fati ridacchiare, ma lasci che la tua faccia resti impassibile. “In conclusione, ora vado a letto.” Passeggi fino al tuo lato del letto, e ti metti sotto le coperte allungandoti per spegnere la lampada, lasciando la camera in un buio relativo. Lui non si è mosso.

“vuoi dormire _così?”_

“Qualche problema?” Mormori, sbadigliando.

“…no.” Esita, poi con riluttanza, si toglie la sua felpa blu con la zip e la lascia da qualche parte sul pavimento, poi si siede dal suo lato del letto. Bene. Beeeeeneee.

“Buonanotte, Sans.” Dici, stiracchiandoti.

“notte, amore.” Fa del suo meglio per avere un tono di voce dolce nonostante il suo disappunto, il che ti fa quasi finire la tua farsa. Gli lanci un’occhiata quando pensi che non ti stia guardando – beh, ti sta guardando tecnicamente, sta guardando il tuo seno fasciato dal reggiseno (che avevi lasciato deliberatamente fuori dalle coperte).

Perfetto.

Non puo’ perderselo, poi, fai scivolare la tua mano – la destra- molto teatralmente sul tuo busto, poi giù, tra le tue gambe. Non sai da dove tu abbia preso il coraggio per stuzzicarlo in questo modo, ma in questo momento non riesci a pensare a qualcosa di più divertente. Prende un respiro tra i denti, notando quello che stai facendo; non può vedere sotto le coperte, ma sembra che la sua immaginazione stia riempiendo i punti ciechi.

“amore.” Dice, avvicinandosi a te, e tu giri la testa e gli fai uno sguardo indifferente.

“Sono impegnata.” Lo informi, facendo scivolare la mano nelle tue mutandine – oh, era estremamente strano, c’erano troppe ossa. Stavi veramente per farlo?

Sembra estremamente avvilito e frustrato, e devi combattere con tutta te stessa per evitare di avere un ghigno sulla faccia. Ti da quel coraggio che ti manca a continuare; lasci che una delle tue dita scheletriche ti sfiori e lasci andare un inaspettato gemito di piacere quasi immediatamente; non avevi realizzato quanto fosse bello.

“… amore?” Ci riprova, la sue guance che si colorano di blu. “perché non… intendo, potrei….” Perde il filo del discorso quando chiudi gl’occhi, cercando di sembrare concentrata.

“Hai avuto la tua occasione prima, e invece, hai deciso di mmmm-prendermi in giro.” Okay, forse stai esagerando un pochettino.

“scusa.” Dice a bassissima voce, come se gli facesse male fisicamente pronunciare le lettere.

“Hm?”

“mi dispiace. posso aiutarti?” Parla più chiaramente, e tu apri lentamente gl’occhi. Per un secondo vi guardate , e tu alzi un sopracciglio, finché non fa un lamento – è un bellissimo suono al momento- poi sospira,

“cazzo. dai.”

Aspetti. Lui digrigna i denti. Sa quello che vuoi.

“…per favore?”

Non puoi che lasciare andare una risata vittoriosa, avvicinandoti per baciarlo mentre lui fa un sospiro di sollievo e poi ti si avvicina immediatamente, le sue braccia che ti si avvolgono intorno mentre fa scorrere le mani su di te in un modo che sembra toccare ogni centimetro della tua pelle. Una mano segue la tua nelle tue mutandine, rubandole il posto, e sei subito in estasi, sicura che il paradiso debba essere così. Così, o molto simile. Continua finché sei appena in grado di respirare, la sua lingua che danza sinuosa con la tua in un modo in cui le lingue umane non potevano fare.

Ogni singola parte di te è viva, in questo momento, solo allo stargli vicino. Pensi a quello che ti aveva detto, a proposito del perdere residui, e pensi a quanto stia assorbendo la tua anima in questo momento, solo allo stargli così vicino, e poi sposta la sua mano e desideri con tutta te stessa che fosse ancora lì. Ti fa un ghigno, poi si lecca le dita, con una scintilla diabolica negl’occhi.

“Oh, Dio.” Ti senti sospirare, mentre gli togli la maglietta. Ti aiuta senza lamentarsi, poi adocchia il tuo reggiseno.

“sei così provocante, cazzo.” Sospira, abbracciandoti per cercare il gancetto del reggiseno (sollevandoti leggermente, con una facilità estrema). Che, ovviamente, non trova, ti eri preparata – se lui doveva farti rosicare, dovevi ripagarlo con la stessa moneta, perciò avevi messo uno dei tuoi reggiseni con il gancetto sul davanti, sicura di coglierlo di sorpresa. Mentre lui si tira indietro per osservare la situazione, tu fai mentalmente le spallucce e fai scorrere una mano nei suoi pantaloncini, avvolgendo strette le tue dita ossute su di lui. “ah-“ geme, e poi senti un suono di strappo e il tuo reggiseno non c’è più.

“Sans! Mi piaceva! Non dovevi-“

“te ne compro un altro.” Ti promette con voce roca, e morde il tuo seno quel tanto che basta da farti scordare per un paio di secondi di armeggiare nelle sue mutande.

Restate a stuzzicarvi in questo modo per un paio di minuti, prima di raggiungere una tacita conclusione. Ti aiuta a toglierti le mutande – molto più delicatamente rispetto al pezzo di stoffa che era ora il tuo reggiseno- e si mette tra le tue gambe, e non ti interessa che lui indossi ancora i suoi pantaloni, li ha solo spinti in basso, non ti interessa di nulla ma-

“per favore?” Questa volta le parole escono senza riluttanza. Vuole sempre, sempre essere sicuro che tu sia d’accordo, e lo ami per questo.

“Per favore. Ho bisogno di te.” Confermi, premendo i tuoi fianchi sui suoi, e hai un brivido quando comincia a spingersi dentro di te – lui sembra altrettanto soddisfatto.

“cazzo. ti amo.” Sussurra, sentendo le tue gambe si avvolgono dietro ai suoi fianchi, per spingerlo più in fondo – Oh Dio, era _più grosso?_ Per un attimo non sei sicura di poterlo prendere, poi all’improvviso sei più che sicura che l’unica cosa che non puoi sopportare è il pensiero di lui non dentro di te.

“Più forte.” Sussurri, già aggrappata alle sue costole, e i suoi occhi brillano pericolosi.

È più che felice di ubbidire.

Ti ci vogliono appena cinque minuti prima che il tuo corpo soccomba, e gemi mormorando il suo nome, cercando di aggrapparti ancora di più a lui, la tua mente che arriva ad un piacevole sosta. Rallenta un po’, lasciandoti riprendere fiato, e smette di baciarti la mascella per guardarti negl’occhi, quando si aprono.

“uno.” Conta, con un sorriso sulla faccia prima di iniziare a lavorare sul ‘due’.

 

* * *

 

 

Il problema con gli scheletri, pensi, diverse ore dopo… beh in realtà non era un problema, era solo un dato di fatto. Gli umani si fermavano dopo essere venuti. Era biologico, giusto, hanno bisogno di del tempo per ricaricarsi prima di essere di nuovo interessati.

Sans non era costretto dalla biologia, e aveva sicuramente passato gli ultimi giorni a pensare a cosa farti appena ne avesse avuta la possibilità. Oh, Dio, di sicuro l’avevi incoraggiato.

E ora… beh, non ti eri mai sentita cosi esausta. O appiccicosa.

O soddisfatta.

“dovremmo farci una doccia.” Mormora Sans contro il tuo collo – adora fare il cucchiaio grande.

“Mmmm.”

“da un momento all’altro, ci alziamo e ci facciamo una doccia.”

“Mhm.” Sbadigli, le tue palpebre che si chiudono.

“succederà.” Ti avverte assonnato.

“Mhm.” Dici nel cuscino, stiracchiandoti e poi riaccoccolandoti addosso a lui.

“domani mattina?”

“Mhm” Lascia andare una piccola risata.

“dici solo ‘mhm’ adesso?”

“Nnn.” Ridacchia di nuovo, poi ti abbraccia più vicina.

“okay. buonanotte, amore.”

“Tecnicamente, è mattina. Ti amo.” Sussurri strofinando un piede contro la sua tibia.

“’kay. buongiorno. ti amo.” Sussurra, in un modo così dolce da farti saltare un battito.

“Ti amo anche io. Ti amo tantissimo.” Mormori.

“sei ancora arrabbiata con me?” Cerca di tenere lontano il divertimento dalla sua voce, ma riesci comunque a sentirlo, e lo ami ancora di più.

“Oh, puoi rifarlo qualche altra volta.” Dici, chiudendo gl’occhi, e lui lascia andare un’altra risata assonnata.

 

* * *

 

Lui ancora non si addormenta. Resta sveglio, con gl’occhi mezzi aperti, guardando la tua anima che fiammeggia.

C’erano un miliardo di altri umani su questa terra, letteralmente miliardi. E c’erano anche centinaia di Mostri. Ma _lui_ era l’unico che riusciva a farti brillare l’anima in quel modo. L’avevi scelto, e lui aveva l’onore di vederti illuminare.

E per un po’, mentre ti sta guardando fai dei profondi respiri regolari, e a lui non interessa più dei riavvii, dell’eternità che aveva passato nell’underground, nulla di tutto ciò che lo preoccupava di solito. Tutto ciò lo aveva portato a te, ogni singola decisione. Qualche forza più grande l’aveva giudicato, e trovato abbastanza decente, per permettergli di averlo nella tua vita.

Sta diventando troppo sdolcinato, pensa, stringendoti un po’ di più. Ma lui ti ha. Ti ha finalmente.

E non ti lascerà mai andare.


	59. In Cui C'è Una Piacevole Riunione Di Famiglia

**Capitolo 59: In Cui C’è Una Piacevole Riunione Di Famiglia.**

* * *

 

 **Note della traduttrice** : SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Capitolo in anticipo (Bonus, perché ne ho anche uno pronto per domenica).

 

* * *

 

 

Si sveglia.

Prende fiato.

Urla.

Si ferma quasi immediatamente, ma è solo perché urlare non basta. E’ a letto, ma… non nella tua camera. Non è a casa tua.

Conosce questo posto.

File e file di letti da ospedale, un miasma di malessere e disperazione nell’aria. La luce blu verde che proviene dalle lampade a fluorescenza. Le coperte rosa. Le piante morte. La ciotola per cani.

“no, no, no … cazzo no!” Si tira su, fuori dal letto, annaspando disperatamente nel tessuto dell’universo, sapendo che è inutile, sapendo che nulla si sarebbe aperto – un riavvio, un fottuto riavvio, pensava che fossero finiti, pensava di essere finalmente libero e ora rieccolo qui, qui giù, nell’ Underground, nel laboratorio, di nuovo dietro alla barriera, di nuovo dove il sole rifiutava di splendere-

La porta si apre. Proprio così. La porta si apre, ed è nel tuo giardino – non sapeva dove puntare, aveva solo pensato a *casa*- e il panico nella sua gola si riduce. Non è intrappolato. Non è intrappolato.

(Bene. Ora che abbiamo risolto _questo_ problema.)

Si guarda intorno, ma la voce non proviene da nessuna parte. E’ così familiare, una voce che riconoscerebbe ovunque, ma c’è qualcosa di differente. Sotto il timbro calmo, c’è uno strano… Ticchettio.

“…papà?” Dice finalmente.

(Perché sei così sorpreso?) Click. Click. Click.

Gaster suona divertito. Sans cerca di controllarsi con tutto se stesso. Odia essere stato preso alla sprovvista, odia che Gaster sappia prenderlo alla sprovvista… oh, Dio, se odia che Gaster lo sappia fare, di sicuro ha pianificato tutto. Finalmente mette un sorriso sulla faccia.

“uh, è difficile parlarti se non so dove guardare.”

La voce lascia andare un lungo sospiro acido. (Davvero figlio. Pensavo avessi passato la parte fisica… molto bene. Ma, sappi, che questo è… **Scomodo** per me.) C’è un momento dove nulla accade, e poi lentamente le ombre della stanza cominciano a condensarsi, formando una figura sul pavimento, una pozzanghera che lentamente si innalza fino a formare una figura, se Sans stringe gl’occhi, gli ricorda quasi suo padre. (Ecco. Contento?) Chiede l’ombra, fluttuando più vicina a Sans.

Non sobbalzare, non sobbalzare, non…

“heh. non esattamente.” Inarca un’arcata sopraccigliare. “… dove eri finito papà?”

(Impegnato.) La parola è corta, tagliata.

“non ti ho chiesto cosa stessi facendo. ti ho chiesto dove fossi.” Dice, più sfacciato di quanto si senta. L’ombra a forma di Gaster si addrizza leggermente, diventando più corporea.

(Dovunque tu abbia raccolto l’impressione di potermi parlare in questo modo-)

“puo’ essere.” Suggerisce Sans. “sei sparito per tanto tempo, gaster. le cose cambiano.”

C’è una pausa mortale, e poi una risata selvaggia e scricchiolante riempie la stanza. Non è una risata sana, nota Sans.

(E’ vero, figlio. Sono andato via per molto tempo. Molto tempo.) Sussurra Gaster. (Sai già dove sono andato?) Click. Click. Click.

Sans riconosce il ticchettio all’improvviso. Il suo sguardo che scatta verso la parete del laboratorio, e Gaster ridacchia, questa volta suonando orgoglioso.

(Bravo ragazzo. Giusto. Quando ho aperto quella porta, quel potere, non avrei potuto sapere… no. Speravo. Avevo delle speranze. Il Vuoto era troppo piccolo. Non c’era via d’uscita. Dovevo andare più a fondo. O… avanzare.)

“come-“

(Pensa a due line dimensionali. Un mondo in due dimensioni. Pensa ad un quadrato. Il quadrato esiste in un piano bidimensionale. E’ piatto) Ticchetta Gaster, quel familiare tono didattico nella sua voce, come un professore che spiega ad uno studente. (Come può un quadrato dar vita ad un cubo? Tu puoi, ovviamente, ma il quadrato, anche se fosse una creatura intelligente, non potrebbe. Puoi immaginare una profondità, non solo una lunghezza e una larghezza. Tu esisti in un mondo in tre dimensioni.) Scricchiola una risata ritmica. (Sapevo di essere vicino quando ho raggiunto i limiti della mia percezione, della mia comprensione, quando mi sono fermato a qualcosa che riuscivo ad analizzare solo come **oscurità**.)

Sans non sta guardando l’ombra di suo padre. Sta ancora guardando il muro. Beh, sta guardando l’orologio da parete a forma di topo. Più precisamente alla seconda mano.

Click. Avanza, di un sessantesimo di cerchio. Click. Click. Click.

Guarda di nuovo a suo padre, e un consiglio che qualcuno gli aveva dato tanto tempo fa gli rimbalza nel cranio.

_Stai attento all’uomo che parla con le mani._

“perciò ce l’hai fatta, huh? La quarta dimensione. davvero questa volta. come pensavamo.” Dice finalmente, piano e con tono piatto.

(L’ho fatto. Mi ci è voluto un po’ di tempo per adattarmi, per capire che il me tridimensionale non poteva fare nulla. Fortunatamente, dove sono ora… non ho nulla ma.) Un’altra risata ticchettante. (Immagino che dovrei sembrare mostruoso ai tuoi occhi, se tu potessi percepirmi. Probabilmente è meglio se tu non provi.)

Sans si prende un attimo per pensarci. Desiderando con tutto se stesso di indossare qualcos’altro oltre a dei boxer.

“perché non c’hai liberato tutti gaster?” Sussurra finalmente. “se avevi trovato un modo per sorpassare la barriera, perché non-“

(E’ per questo che ti ho portato qui.) Gaster all’improvviso non ha più dell’auto compiacimento nella sua voce. E’ austero, quasi furioso. (Dobbiamo fare una chiacchierata padre figlio riguardo chi hai deciso di … avere come consorte.)

“pe-“

(DOPO LE DOMANDE.) Esplode all’improvviso Gaster. (Davvero pensi che io fossi libero, imbecille? Davvero pensi che avrei potuto liberare tutti voi inutili? LA BARRIERA ERA COMPLETA. Mi capisci? NIENTE POTEVA USCIRE. **NEANCHE. IL. TEMPO.** ) Si ferma per un secondo, come se dovesse ricomporsi. (Sono… costantemente sorpreso e meravigliato da come le anime umane si comportino quando si tratta di magia.) Sussurra finalmente. (Sembra che sia una specializzazione della loro specie. Ma poi, tu sei un ragazzo intelligente. Sai.)

“pensavo d’essere un imbecille.”

(Figlio. Figlio. Per favore.) Gaster lascia andare un altro sospiro sofferente. (Un complesso di persecuzione così forte. Possiamo continuare?) Aspetta veramente, la sagoma che fa del suo meglio per sembrare paziente, finché Sans non inclina la testa lentamente. (La barriera l’ha reso più semplice, ovviamente. Limitate possibilità, limitato sforzo. Così facile, che anche un bambino ci sarebbe riuscito. Diversi bambini, in effetti, credo che anche tu lo sappia. Oh, e i salti, i riavvii, il caricare e ricominciare da un punto preciso! Bambini, Sans. Bambini che scuotono una palla con la neve per vedere dove cadranno i fiocchi. Finché finalmente, il tuo piccolo umano domestico ha scosso la palla così forte da romperla, e il tuo mondo si è aperto e…) Fa un soffio di soddisfazione, (anche il mio.)

“eri intrappolato anche tu.”

(Ovviamente. Dovresti averlo notato anche tu, che ad un certo punto non dovevi impegnarti per ricordarti di me? E anche i tuoi amici si ricordavano di me? Ero libero da quelle puerili catene. Oh, il tempo è molto più interessante quando non guardi sempre gli stessi eventi che si ripetono! All’improvviso avevo tutto l’universo da studiare! Er. Ho. Il tempo è… complicato.) Lascia andare una risata selvaggia, e Sans prova a non sussultare.

“non credo che le persone siano fatte per vedere così tanto, papà.” Mormora, e Gaster lascia andare un’altra risata.

(Forse no, figlio. Forse no.) Gaster suona distante, e nasconde qualcosa di completamente matto in quella distanza.

“… papà.”

(Vedo tutto, sai. Ho visto il big bang centinaia di volte. Ho visto la sua mancanza altre cento. In alcune realtà non è mai capitato. L’interruttore non viene mai attivato. Ho visto così tante, tante cose. E in questa linea temporale, vedo una cosa che… mi preoccupa.) La risata è andata via adesso, la stretta disciplina è tornata al suo posto. (Questa ragazza. Questa umana. La tua nuova… amichetta. Ha fatto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare.)

Scatta, i suoi occhi diventano scuri senza accorgersene. “lasciala fottutamente fuori, gaster, o-“

(CALMO.) Ringhia Gaster, suonando furioso (O TU COSA, FIGLIO?) Sans non si muove. Non lo sa. Un minuto passa, dove non dice nulla, tiene solo gl’occhi fissi su dove Gaster aveva messo assieme le ombre per rappresentarsi. (Ha fermato il tempo.) Dice finalmente Gaster, come se non fosse successo nulla. (Gli Umani sono bravi a capire le cose, lo so, hanno creato la barriera, e poi la tua amica, nell’Underground… ma questa è nuova. Non era un riavvio. Questo era fermare il tempo. Ha fatto una bolla, un globo, come i vecchi stregoni quando crearono la barriera. Una piccola, ma enorme allo stesso tempo. Ha lasciato il tempo fuori, e lei è rimasta allerta, viva e si MUOVEVA mentre il tempo era fermo nella sua bolla, e non importava quanta magia stesse usando, non dovrebbe essere in grado di fare una cosa del genere. Ho dovuto lavorare molto per riuscirle a parlare.)

“lo so, me lo ha detto.”

(All’inizio, ero solo curioso. Era qualcosa di nuovo!) Ridacchia Gaster. (Ma poi ho pensato. Il tempo è MIO. Non può prendere pezzi di ciò che vuole.) Sans ridacchia.

“perciò, cosa vuoi che faccia? questo è mio padre che mi chiede di rompere con la mia fidanzata. perché te lo dico chiaro e tondo, ti sei preso il tuo tempo prima di tornare nella mia vita per farmi la paternale. uh, il gioco di parole non era voluto.”

(Di nuovo, che complesso di persecuzione. No, idiota.) Ridacchia Gaster. (Perché pensi che io l’abbia salvata?)

“uh, noia, penso. forse ti piaceva la sfida?” Propone Sans, e Gaster lascia andare un’altra risata malata.

(No, figlio, è perché ha visto cosa ti succede in tutte le linee temporali in cui lei non ce la fa.) Sussurra. (Oh, lei non sopravvive nella maggior parte. Così tante belle ragazze in pile sanguinanti nella neve. Così tanti figli distrutti. Era quasi doloroso vederti così patetico. Potresti essere un… uh come dici tu, uno stronzo? Ma sei il mio stronzo. Lo sarai sempre.)

C’è un senso di vuoto sotto le costole di Sans mentre sente queste parole, e prova, sconvolto, a non pensare a quello che ha detto suo padre, di tutti gli altri universi in cui… Non può. Non può pensarci.

“allora? devo smettere di, uh, aiutarla a prendere la magia?” Mormora finalmente inarcando un arcata sopraccigliare.

(Di nuovo, figlio. Non me ne frega un emerito cazzo. Divertiti con lei. Passaci tutto il tempo che vuoi. Fornicaci finché non perdi i sensi. Devo dire, che ero alquanto sorpreso dal fatto che eri così interessato in quell’ambito, vista la tua composizione biologica. Come può uno scheletro avere il concetto-)

“woah. non ne parleremo di sicuro.” Sans dice in fretta, sentendosi come un teenager petulante all’improvviso. Un teenager terrorizzato, scioccato e petulante. “e è la cosa più disgustosa che possa pensare, se stavi guardando-“ Aggiunge in fretta, ma è interrotto dalla risata di Gaster.

(Credimi. Di tutte le cose di quest’universo che potrei guardare – e posso, figlio, io posso guardare TUTTE LE COSE… questo è proprio in fondo alla mia lista.) Ridacchia Gaster. (Solo… passa il messaggio, okay? Niente più pause. mai più. Non è un privilegio che si è guadagnata.)

“… tutto qui?” Mormora Sans.

(Per ora.) Dice Gaster piano. (Ora. Credo che entrambi abbiamo cose da fare, e devo dirtelo, restare in questa dimensione è estenuante. E ora che andiamo per strade separate, credo.)

“aspetta. aspetta!” Gaster aveva già iniziato a scomparire, ma si ferma e guarda Sans paziente, se un’ombra senza occhi con una vaga forma poteva essere paziente. “hai detto dopo le domande. ho delle domande.”

(Credo di averlo detto.) Sospira Gaster.

“come mi hai portato qui? hai una macchina per fare le scorciatoie, da qualche parte in quella dimensione?” Chiede in fretta. Gaster ridacchia.

(No, figlio. Un’intera altra prospettiva. La maggior parte dello spazio/tempo, continua a darmi problemi, ma quei posti dove crei le scorciatoie… beh, Sans, dovresti saperlo meglio di altri. Si richiudono, ma non ci vuole molto a riaprirle. Nulla si cura perfettamente, e hai aperto porte in questo laboratorio e in quella stanza dove… dormivi, così tante volte che per me è stato semplice aprire un tunnel.)

“…huh.” Non c’aveva mai pensato.

(Qualcos’altro?) Chiede Gaster.

“sì. cosa succede se non rispetta la tua raccomandazione. se ferma il tempo di nuovo?” Gaster ci pensa.

(Se insiste con l’essere infantile, e stare nella mia famiglia, allora la tratterò come una figlia errante.) Pronuncia finalmente.

“stare nella tua famiglia-“ Dice Sans tagliente, confuso e preoccupato. Ricordandosi di come era stato trattato quando era lui il figlio errante.

(Chissà.) Dice Gaster. L’ombra che fa un’alzata di spalle. (Arrivederci Sans. Oh, e… salutami Papyrus, okay?)  Il ricordo a suo fratello motiva Sans a dire una cosa che un figlio dovrebbe dire, quello che Papyrus che ama senza domande avrebbe chiesto:

“papà… guarda, non credo che questo posto vada bene per te. credo che dovresti venire a casa.”

(Non vengo a casa, figlio.) Click. Click. Click. (Ho ancora tanto da vedere…)

E’ andato.

Sans resta fermo, cercando di non rabbrividire, per un altro lungo minuto, poi scuote le spalle e apre una nuova porta, entrandoci in fretta e trovandosi nella tua camera da letto e chiudendo il buco dietro di se, sapendo che non sarà mai così forte. Il suo primo pensiero è l’andare a controllarti.

Sei lì. Stai dormendo. Tu stai bene. Tutto va bene.

E come se tu riuscissi a sentirlo dall’altro lato del letto, ti svegli, stiracchiandoti e sembrando buffa con un solo occhio aperto, e… sei la cosa più bella che lui abbia mai visto.

“Ei.” Sbadigli, e poi sorridi, e il modo in cui i tuoi occhi si illuminano quando lo guardi, è abbastanza da fargli venire voglia di piangere, di stringere le sue braccia intorno a te e urlare che nessuno ti farà del male, mai, mai più.

“ei.” Ti si avvicina e fa scorrere una mano tra i tuoi capelli, alla ricerca di rassicurazioni.

“Già sveglio?” Sussurri, sembrando piacevolmente sorpresa per un secondo, prima di analizzare la sua espressione. Poi, metti una faccia preoccupata.

“storia lunga.” Le tue sopracciglia si corrugano.

“Vuoi raccontarmela? E, uh, vuoi ancora fare quella doccia?”

Pensa al fetore del laboratorio, il malessere, la forma di suo padre, la minaccia, l’immagine del tuo corpo morto e sanguinante nella neve, e annuisce lentamente.

“sì. ne ho davvero bisogno.” Rabbrividisce.


	60. In Cui Tutti Stanno Bene.

**Capitolo 60: In Cui Tutti Stanno Bene.**

* * *

 

 **Nota della traduttrice:**  Allooooooraaa, ecco il link della pagina Facebook della Fic -> <https://www.facebook.com/CalmatiOLasciatiCalmare/> dove metterò Tutti gli aggiornamenti, le varie Fan art (sia della disegnatrice ufficiale Americana e anche vostre se volete inviarmele) così saprete con precisione quando pubblicherò, quanti capitoli, se ho finito di tradurre se sto bestemmiando in turco aramaico su qualche termine in inglese a me sconosciuto ecc.

Perciò che dire… siamo arrivati a 60 capitoli! e a ben 668 KB di file word sul mio computer!

Vi voglio bene abbraccerei personalmente tutti voi che state seguendo questa meravigliosa storia e mi spronate a continuare a fare questa cosa folle della traduzione.

Buona lettura ❤

 

* * *

 

 

E’ Strano vederlo fuori di se. Oh, certo l’avevi visto turbato prima – probabilmente anche troppo spesso. Ma questo era…

“Amore, cos’è successo?” Chiedi a bassa voce, guardandolo mentre si fa passare la mano sul cranio mentre aspetta l’acqua calda- sei riuscita a migrare fino al bagno, e stai facendo del tuo meglio per sembrare a tuo agio a fare una conversazione mentre sei nuda. Che beh, avevi già fatto prima, ma era comunque un po’ strano! Il fatto che li vostro rapporto sia andato di corsa (seguito dalla convivenza – bhe non era neanche stato seguito dalla convivenza, si era trasferito prima che cominciaste ad uscire!) ti costringeva a trovarti ancora leggermente insicura.

Lui però, ha la testa da un’altra parte, non ti sta neanche guardando, ed è un comportamento veramente strano da parte sua, il che ti spaventa.

“mio padre. il nostro amico. mi ha mandato a fare un viaggetto sta mattina.” Dice finalmente, entrando sotto la doccia. Lasci che la frase ti rimbalzi in testa per un paio di secondi prima di parlare.

“Cooosaaaa.” Dio, quando padroneggerai l’arte di dare delle risposte normali? Sposti la tenda da doccia e entri con lui. “Per favore. Spiegati meglio.” Aggiungi.

“mi sono svegliato nel laboratorio. nell’undergrond. il posto più fottutamente raccapricciante di questo mondo.” Mormora, girandosi verso di te per prendere la saponetta alle tue spalle per passarsela tra le costole. Pensi che non sia estremamente necessario per lui, ma sembra farlo sentire meglio.

“Come-“

“ha capito alcune cose. tante cose, a quanto pare. può aprire porte ovunque le apriamo noi, amore.” Mormora Sans e tu lo guardi sconcertata.

“Ew, perciò è stato in camera nostra? Oh, oh, EW. Cosa? EW.”

“lo so. guarda. questo è il minimo.” Sospira Sans, facendoti uno sguardo estremamente mortificato mentre cerchi di non pensare alla possibilità che suo padre possa averti vista nuda. Ma, beh, questo era il minimo. Mentre ti spiega il suo incontro con Gaster la tua pelle si accappona, e stai scuotendo la testa anche prima che arrivi alla fine. Sembra completamente sconvolto, anzi peggio, tetro in un modo che non avevi mai visto prima. Sembra come se questa disavventura l’abbia preso a schiaffi. E dirti il motivo per il quale Gaster ha visitato la terza dimensione sembra essere ancora più doloroso per lui; non ti guarda negl’occhi, e sta praticamente sussurrando, quando arriva ci arriva.

“E’ venuto per dirti… di dirmi… di non fermare il tempo?” Provi. Sans sussulta e annuisce, con gl’occhi spenti. “Oh, Gesù. Okay.”

“okay?”

“Okay, non fermerò il tempo. Intendo dire, non ho idea di come io l’abbia fatto la prima volta, ma, non lo farò più” Dici con un’alzata di spalle.

“…amore.” Sans ti guarda come se non ti capisse. “possiamo fare qualcosa, non voglio che tu senta che lui può controllarti-“

“Sans, non mi piace vederti in questo stato. Farò tutto il necessario affinché non ti turbi più così tanto.” Dici in fretta. “Inoltre, non è come… non lo so, come qualcosa con la quale sono nata. E’ qualcosa che ho fatto una volta, e praticamente nessuno l’ha notato, sai? Va bene. Lascia che… Dio, che cosa strana. Lascia che vaghi nella quarta dimensione o quel che è. Lasciagli controllare il tempo. Basta che ti lasci in pace.” Sospiri, sentendoti quasi a disagio che tutto questo parlare di magia ti sembri ormai normale.

“davvero?”

“Davvero. Voglio solo che tu stia bene. E’ la mia più grande preoccupazione in questo momento.” Gli dici piano, avvicinandoti per dargli un bacio sul cranio, che è ricoperto da goccioline d’acqua, poi abbassi lo sguardo per guardare il suo petto e ti concentri. Sussulti dalla sorpresa- sei abituata a vedere la sua anima così luminosa, appena contenuta sotto le sue costole, ma ora, è…

Spenta.

“cosa?” Sans ti sta guardando, e segue il tuo sguardo per un secondo, poi abbassa il suo prima di respirare tra i denti. “oh.”

“…Sans-“

“non dare di matto. era sempre così, nell’underground.” Dice, suonando solo leggermente preoccupato, e realizzi quanto l’essere tornato lì giù contro il suo volere, l’avesse fatto sentire di nuovo sotto scacco di suo padre. Percepisci la buia disperazione in cui viveva prima di fuggire dalla barriera. Quando gli avevi toccato l’anima l’avevi visto, vividamente, quanto gli ci voleva solo per alzarsi dal letto, per fare qualsiasi cosa, così convinto di quanto fosse futile impegnarsi, sapendo che sarebbe stato tutto spazzato via da un riavvio, che riusciva appena ad alzarsi.

Dio, ti odi per aver dormito profondamente mentre gli succedeva una cosa così traumatica da fargli ingrigire l’anima.

“Non lascerò che ti succeda più.” Mormori fermamente, con le tue dita che si appoggiano sul suo sterno, ossa contro ossa, senza neanche pensarci. Volevi solo che stesse bene.

“ei.” Dice Sans piano, e capisci che ti stavi avvicinando anche con la mente, cercando… beh, di aggiustarla fisicamente. Ma, giusto, ti ricordi quello che ti aveva detto Undyne, che il toccare le anime non era una cosa che i Mostri facevano a cuor leggero.

“Merda, scusa, non stavo pensando.” Dici in fretta, allontanando la mano, e lui scuote la testa.

“tutto ‘kay. è solo… non penso che ti convenga toccarla ora.” Dice piano. “ti farebbe sentire…” Scuote la testa lentamente, lasciando cadere il discorso, e tu sospiri leggermente, e avvolgi entrambe le braccia intorno a lui.

“Lo so. So come ti sei sentito tu.” Sussurri, pensando allo sconforto che aveva visto in te, la prima volta che aveva aperto una porta per il vuoto, il giorno in cui Paula si era incresciosamente ributtata nella tua vita, con quella falsissima intervista. Era così turbato, a guardarti – era pronto a mandare delle persone nel vuoto per sempre perché aveva visto quanto la tua anima era ferita.

E ora Gaster si era intrufolato nella sua vita; e facendo ciò, ti aveva mostrato quanto fosse facile fare del male a Sans. Fare del male ad entrambi. Ovvio che la sua anima non brillasse particolarmente.

“so che lo sai.” Ti risponde piano, e ti si strofina sul collo, restando sotto l’acqua. “dopo, okay? ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per…” Prende un respiro profondo, le sue costole che si alzano e si abbassano in relazione a dei polmoni invisibili, e intreccia le dita tra i tuoi capelli, tenendosi comunque abbastanza vicino a te.

“Okay.” Sospiri, e lo baci piano, dopo aver incontrato i suoi occhi per un secondo. “Andiamo… usciamo oggi, okay? Facciamo qualcosa fuori, andiamo a vedere il sole? Non c’è bisogno di… fare scienza oggi, facciamo qualcosa che ti piace.”

“heh. ma a me la scienza piace.” Ride stancamente, poi ti sorride. “ma… sì, okay. suona bene. ci è rimasto solo un giorno di vacanza comunque. possiamo portare pap?”

“Ovvio.” Dici fermamente, e lo baci piano. ”Dai, amore. Per quanto ami stare con te nella doccia, usciamo.” Ridacchia, e finisci di lavarti in fretta, notando un paio di zone indolenzite in giro – ti aveva tenuto abbastanza stretta la notte scorsa, anche se non l’avevi notato finora. Almeno non sembravano esserci nuovi marchi imbarazzanti. Nota che stai facendo il punto della situazione, e ti chiede imbarazzato,

“ei, uh, ti senti bene?” Ridacchia, e tu annuisci in fretta.

“Um. Mi sento male a dirlo, ma… mi sento alla grande? La scorsa notte, wow, è stata… intendo dire, anche dimenticando la strana parte magica, um, heh… sai, incredibile, ma ora? Mi sento come se potessi conquistare il mondo, dal punto di vista magico, e sono fottutamente sicura di doverti ringraziare, perciò…” Lasci andare il discorso, sentendo le guance che si colorano di rosso, ma va tutto bene. Fa un sorriso sincero mentre parli, e sembra leggermente più tranquillo dopo la tua spiegazione.

“heh. sono contento di aver contribuito.” Dice, inarcando un’arcata sopraccigliare.

“Mmm, ecco il ragazzo compiaciuto che mi aspettavo di vedere sta mattina. Sapevo che sarebbe arrivato prima o poi.” Ridi, allungandoti dietro di lui per chiudere l’acqua.

“sì, scusa, avevo pianificato di essere estremamente dolce per coprire il mio essere compiaciuto prima di essere rapito e vagamente minacciato da quello stronzo di padre, che a quanto pare mi sta spiando attraverso lo spazio tempo.” Dice seccamente, ma il sarcasmo non è diretto a te, è solo… furioso di tutta questa situazione.

“Beh, sicuro. A chi non è mai successo.” Dici, uscendo dalla doccia e cercando di non pensare alla prospettiva di Gaster che vi stia in qualche modo guardando in questo momento.

“assolutamente normale.” Sospira Sans. “scusa ancora, amore… mi ha fatto accapponare la pelle. in senso metaforico, ovviamente. volevo davvero essere il fidanzato perfetto, volevo prepararti la colazione e portartela a letto e forse avrei anche smangiucchiato qualcosa-“

“Sei il fidanzato perfetto.” Lo interrompi. “Guarda. Scendiamo, facciamo colazione o quello che ti pare, salutiamo tutti, prendiamo Pap e anche Frisk?” Esiti, ma lui annuisce in fretta “E poi ce ne andiamo via di qui, mi sembra un ottimo piano.”

“anche a me.” Dice, e si forza un sorriso sulla faccia.

 

* * *

 

 

Al piano di sotto beh… Nessuno era riuscito a pulire dopo la festa- c’erano raganelle e trombette ovunque. Frisk è nel salotto con la TV con quel bambino mostro senza braccia (che probabilmente aveva dormito qui), Un waffle in mano – non ci sono piatti in vista- con un enorme bicchiere di latte al cioccolato e Steven Universe a tutto volume. Sbadiglia e ti saluta agitando il latte al cioccolato mentre tu e Sans passate di lì, e l’altro bambino si avvicina e prende un morso dal waffle che Frisk ha in mano, senza distarsi dalla TV.

In cucina, le cose erano anche peggio. Lawyerpants -in un completo differente ma comunque immacolato- è quasi in stato comatoso sul tavolo, con l’aria di chi ha un dopo sbronza a livelli stellari. Papyrus che non ha toccato un goccio d’alcol (probabilmente mai in tutta la sua vita) sta cucinando enormi quantità di cibo, all’oscuro del fatto che probabilmente nessuno ha voglia di mangiare.

Alphys è seduta dall’altro lato del tavolo, con indosso un accappatoio e con aria assonnata, Undyne è seduta a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, mentre beve un bloody mary con quella che sembra pura determinazione. Ti ci vogliono un paio di secondi per realizzare la situazione.

“Ei amici.” Gracchia Lawyerpants.

“uh, hey.” Dice Sans, sembrando divertito nonostante il suo umore nero. “tu-“

“Toriel mi ha chiesto di rimanere qui, in caso che la Madre bio… ugggggggh.” Lawyerpants deve fare una pausa a metà della frase per lamentarsi, esprimendo tutto il disagio del suo post sbronza. “Biologica di Frisk si presentasse. Cazzo.” Sans fa un rumore che è chiaramente una risatina mal celata, e Undyne piagnucola a bassa voce. Eri troppo impegnata a sentirti stupida sotto tutti i fronti che eri riuscita a dimenticarti – di nuovo – che Paula ti aveva minacciato di fare _qualcosa_ se non gli avessi dato la casa oggi.

“Oh, Dio. Grazie, Lawyerpants, sono sicura che tu avresti… altre cose da fare.” Sospiri, pensando alla bella ragazza con cui stava parlando ieri sera. Poi sospiri ancora, pensando che fosìrse volesse semplicemente dormire.

“Non ti preoccupare. Sono felice di aiutare.” Dice Lawyerpants verso il tavolo, e Undyne si lamenta.

“Troppo rumore.” Mormora mentre prende un altro sorso di bloody mary.

“Undyne, perché-“ Provi.

“Chiodo scaccia chiodo.” Soffia, lasciando che la sua testa si appoggi contro il lato in legno dell’isola della cucina. “Sans, prova uno di questi cosi, ti piacerà, è tipo ketchup piccante con vodka.”

“…huh, suona buono.”

“UMANA! MENTRE NESSUNO MI CONTROLLAVA HO BEVUTO 4 TAZZE DI CAFFE’!” Interrompe Papyrus, annunciando ad un volume così alto che tutti tranne te e Sans lasciano andare un gemito di disperazione. Provi a non ridacchiare mentre Sans mormora,

“oh dio santo e benedetto.”

“S-sta cucinando da ore.” Sbadiglia Alphys. “Avete p-passato una b-buona notte ragazzi?”

“Oh, giusto, sì.” Undyne guarda in alto, infilando un dito sotto la benda per grattarsi l’occhio malmesso. “Avete finalmente scopato bene?”

“uh. heh.” Balbetta Sans, preso alla sprovvista. Non che siate stati così subdoli ieri sera per essere sorpresi, pensi irritata, cercando di non arrossire.

“Non scopavano già?” Mormora l’avvocato, con la testa sepolta tra le braccia, poi si lamenta di nuovo. “L’ho detto ad alta voce.” Osserva.

“COS’É SCOPARE?”

“ok. ed ecco che per me è abbastanza per il primo giorno dell’anno.” Sospira Sans, guardando suo fratello, mentre Undyne ed Alphys ridacchiano spiacevolmente e tu cerchi di considerare la mancanza di morale nel colpire una persona in dopo sbornia. Lawyerpants fa un suono orribile, e per un secondo temi per il peggio, che riproponga la colazione, ma riesce a riprendere fiato e contenersi. “dove sono tori e asgore?”

“Bow chicka wow wow” Rispondono Undyne ed Alphys, in contemporanea, esauste e elettrizzate allo stesso tempo.

“Significa a scopare.” Traduce Lawyerpants.

“Oh Cielo.” Prendi un paio di fette di toast imburrato e un’arancia, poi ti giri verso Sans. “Usciamo, amore, non sono psicologicamente pronta a tutto questo.”

“paps, amico, vuoi venire a farti un giro?” Prova Sans, ma Papyrus non è per nulla convinto.

“ASSOLUTAMENTE NO, C’E’ COSI’ TANTO DA FARE. PER ESEMPIO, DEVO FARE PIU’ CAFFE’. INOLTRE, GHOST E’ BRAVISSIMO NEL RICEVERE RAPPORTI, GRAZIE DEL CONSIGLIO, ______.” Gracchia. Un altro lamento si innalza.

“ok. ok amico.” Sans si gira verso di te, un sorriso sghembo sulla faccia. Si sta divertendo un po’ troppo delle disgrazie altrui, ma non sei dell’umore giusto per sgridarlo. “dove andiamo?” Ti chiede, e tu sorridi.

“Andiamo al parco in cima.” Suggerisci, facendo un cenno al Monte Ebott dall’altra parte della baia, fuori dalla finestra della cucina. E’ il posto più alto in città, il che pensi che migliorerà il suo umore. Sans annuisce in fretta, e apre una porta prima di te. Ci entra per primo – lo fa sempre quando non è sicuro di quello che ci sia dall’altra parte, noti. Sei ad un mezzo passo nella porta, rilevando il lontano gracchiare gioioso di Spot, quando senti Sans parlare chiaramente, rivolgendosi a qualcuno che non riesci a vedere dall’altra parte.

“cosa… cosa cazzo ci fai _tu_ qui?”

Beh. Non può essere un buon segno.


	61. In Cui Sans E' Di Buon Umore

**Capitolo 61: In Cui Sans E’ Di Buon Umore.**

* * *

 

 **Nota della traduttrice:**  Come al solito sono una pessima persona, ma ecco il capitolo (((Con largo ritardo))) Ora cercherò di ri pubblicare tutte le Domeniche ma posso promettervi poco… ho un esame a settimana e il 5 maggio ricomincio tirocinio, spero di riuscire a proporvi un capitolo ogni 7/10 Giorni.

Per qualunque dubbio scrivetemi sulla pagina ufficiale della FF <https://www.facebook.com/CalmatiOLasciatiCalmare/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel>

 

* * *

 

Sei quasi passata attraverso la porta quando uno scheletro super elettrizzato dal caffè ti urla che gli umani dovrebbero vestirsi più pesanti e ti lancia un cappotto.  Per un istante sei troppo distratta dalla sensazione di Spot che gracchia felice nel tuo cervello mentre la attraversi, poi l’aria fredda ti avvolge. Oh, giusto. Metti distrattamente il cappotto, e cerche di capire da dove provenga l’irritazione di Sans.

Sei pronta a Jerry – cazzo, sei talmente sicura che sia Jerry che stai già pensando a che frasi dire a Sans per calmarlo mentre stai attenta che non ti tocchi (perché, beh, Jerry è appiccicoso), ma quando arrivi dall’altra parte per vedere con chi ce l’abbia Sans, scopri che sta fissando un piccolo fiore dall’aria imbarazzata. Un fiore con la faccia.

E’ giusto dire… _Imbarazzata?_

“Uh.” Dici, chiudendo con attenzione la porta dietro di te. “Qual è il problema?” Sans digrigna i denti.

“lui…” Inizia, poi ha un brivido. “io non… uh…”  I suoi occhi sono stretti, le sue mani chiuse in pugni mentre guarda la piantina, ma non riesce ad articolare il suo pensiero, o fare qualcos’altro oltre il mettertisi davanti, come se cercasse di farti da scudo dal pericolo che quel fiore rappresenta.

Il fiore osserva la scena per un momento.

“Beh, Cielo.” Parla finalmente, con una voce da bambino. “Dovresti dire al tuo amico di calmarsi, umana.” Fa un gesto con le due foglie – un’alzata di spalle (?). Sans lo sta ancora fissando, ma per la prima volta ha completamente perso le parole. “Qualsiasi faida ci fosse tra noi due è finita. La barriera è caduta. Il capitolo è chiuso. E anche i Mostri come me hanno bisogno di vedere il sole di tanto in tanto. Vivi e lascia vivere, giusto? Non è quello che direbbe Frisk?” Dice raggiante, con un sorriso sardonico sulla sua piccola faccia. Riconosci quasi quel sorriso, ma poi… “Caspita, Sto proprio turbando il ragazzone. Torno più tardi. Ci vediamo!” Dice, e senza aggiungere altro, si infossa nel terreno e sparisce. Fissi, sbalordita, il piccolo buco nel terreno, l’unica prova che quello strano fiore parlante sia esistito davvero.

“…Okay. Che cos’era?” Mormori.  Anche Sans sta fissando il buco per terra scuotendo la testa.

“cazzo.” Sussurra, poi guarda verso di te. “io, uh… dannazione. cazzo. non so dirti perché. non so perché. ma odio quel tipo.” Dice, strofinandosi il cranio. Ti domandi se possa avere mal di testa.

“Ha detto… che avevate una _faida_?” Dici piano. “Tu non-“

“non riesco a ricordare. non deve essere successo in questa linea temporale.” Rabbrividisce. “cazzo, _odio_ quando la gente che gioca con il tempo!” Dice, i suoi occhi che brillano, poi immediatamente e con aria dispiaciuta, ti guarda “uh, ovviamente escludendo te.” Scuoti la testa in fretta, facendogli capire che non ti sei sentita insultata. “sarebbe molto più semplice se non me lo ricordassi appena!” Soffia, frustrato, e poi si guarda intorno. “oh. wow. che bella vista. non sono mai stato qui su.” Dice, distrattamente.

C’è davvero una bella vista. La sommità del monte Ebott una volta era completamente chiusa al pubblico –  quando eri bambina, c’erano solo i ricercatori e gli impiegati della EbbCo qui su. Però, dopo che la barriera era caduta, la ditta aveva venduto praticamente tutti i suoi ormai inutili terreni sulla montagna, e la sommità era stata trasformata in parco pubblico, popolare tra gli scalatori e i turisti in estate. Durante questo periodo dell’anno, però, era praticamente desolato; guardandoti intorno, riesci a vedere solo un paio di umani imbacuccati in lontananza.

La vista era fenomenale, ovviamente; puoi vedere la città a piedi della montagna, e l’oceano che si estende subito dopo. Riuscivi a vedere addirittura- “guarda. casa nostra.” Dice Sans, suonando ancora fuori fase.

“Uh. Sì.” Dici, guardando lui più che la baia. “Sans, hai appena litigato con un fiore.” Cerchi di non lasciarti sopraffare dal nuovo livello di stranezza. Avevi visto un sacco di cose bizzarre da quando stavate assieme, ma il litigare con un fiore… beh, aveva superato il limite delle cose bizzarre. Lascia andare una risata soffocata.

“non un fiore. non davvero. non credo che sia la sua vera forma. e… quella cosa non è buona. qualunque cosa sia. non l’hai notato?” Il suo tono di voce ora è preoccupato.

“Notato cosa?” Dici, rabbrividendo nonostante il cappotto che hai in dosso vedendo le sue pupille piccole e distanti.

“niente anima.” Dice secco. “quella cosa conosce anche frisk. vorrei che quella dannata ragazzina mi dicesse-“

“Ei, amico, parla bene quando si tratta di mia cugina.” Dici immediatamente, facendo un passo indietro per guardarlo, e lui fa un lamento, scuotendo di nuovo la testa.

“scusa. scusa. hai ragione. è solo…” Prende un respiro profondo, guardando l’orizzonte intensamente, facendo un passo verso la staccionata che era stata eretta per evitare che le persone scivolassero di sotto verso morte certa. “quello che ha detto gaster. ha detto che era semplice, nella barriera, riavviare il tempo. frisk poteva farlo. ne sono fottutamente sicuro. al cento percento che frisk stava facendo casini con il fottuto tempo lì giù-“

“Sans.” Lo avverti di nuovo, odiando il tono che ha in questo momento. Ti guarda, sussulta e fa un lamento.

“ancora, scusa. non sono nella mia forma migliore oggi. voglio bene a frisk, lo sai, vero? frisk è un membro della mia famiglia. farei di tutto per quella bimba.” Dice piano. “e so che ha passato un periodaccio li sotto, ma… dio. sarebbe tutto molto più semplice, se non avessi capito quando c’era un riavvio. o se mi ricordassi tutto. o anche più semplicemente se frisk mi dicesse quello che sa.” Digrigna leggermente i denti, cercando di mantenere il sorriso sulla faccia.

“Hai detto che è stato brutto…” Dici attentamente, allungando il collo per controllare che nessuno stia origliando.

“nessuno sembrava realizzare quante volte avesse vissuto lo stesso giorno. io sì. io me ne accorgevo… avevo trovato anche dei nomi in codice e altre cose, per provare a me stesso di non essere impazzito.” Si strofina il cranio. “cazzo.” Rabbrividisce. “quella merda di flowey di sicuro ne aveva qualcosa a che fare-“

“Come lo hai chiamato?” Dici, e lui ti guarda come se fosse ovvio,

“flowey. … oh.” Realizzando che il fiore non si era presentato e poi rabbrividisce di nuovo. “certo che quello stronzo di mio padre ha proprio un tempismo di merda. che giornata…” Le tue sopracciglia si inarcano mentre lo raggiungi sullo steccato, e l’enormità di informazioni che ti ha fornito Sans ti colpisce, e ti infuri.

“Tuo padre è proprio uno stronzo.” Dici finalmente, il pensiero che si manifesta all’improvviso nella tua mente. Ti guarda, confuso della tua irruenza.

“ei, non posso negarlo, ma-“

“Guarda, se quello che mi hai detto è vero, allora tuo padre avrebbe potuto parlarti letteralmente quando voleva. Perché scegliere oggi, se non sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcos’altro per incasinarti ancora di più la testa? Sta… _giocando_ con te.” Dici, guardandolo negl’occhi. Lui ti guarda sorpreso, nonostante il suo umore tetro.

“merda… hai ragione.” Dice, rimanendo ad occhi spalancati. “ecco perché si è fatto vivo oggi, huh? dovrebbe essere una lezione sul giocare con il tempo?” Sospira lentamente, poi si forza un sorriso sulla faccia. “messaggio ricevuto.” Dice, guardando il cielo.

Rimane fermo per così tanto che devi schiarirti la voce, quando finalmente ti guarda di nuovo, ha un’espressione più determinata sulla faccia. “guarda, se vuole che mi sieda e rimugini su ciò che ha fatto, sarà deluso. andiamo, amore, facciamo quello per cui siamo venuti.”

“Hm?” Lo guardi con aria interrogativa dato il suo rapido cambio d’umore.

“un appuntamento. stare fuori. calmarsi.” Ti ricorda con un sorriso stanco.

“Oh, Dio, volevo portarti in un posto migliore di una montagna fredda e con dei fiori raccapriccianti, quando parlavo di un appuntamento.” Dici, presa alla sprovvista. “Conosco un bel bar giù in città, fanno anche cabaret-“

“possiamo anche andare lì. ma avevi ragione.” Ti taglia corto. guardandoti con puro affetto. “avevo bisogno di stare all’aria aperta. e osservare. non c’è stato nessun ravvio. anche con gaster. anche con quel fottuto fiorellino, stiamo bene.” Dice, guardando di nuovo la baia. “siamo ancora qui.”

“Sì, ancora qui.” Mormori, e ti avvicini leggermente verso di lui, ancora sullo steccato, seguendo anche tu il suo sguardo verso la costa. Quando ti giri di nuovo in sua direzione, il suo sguardo non è più verso l’orizzonte, o il cielo o verso la vostra casa. Sta scorrendo sull’acqua. Realizzi subito quello che probabilmente sta cercando. “Uh.” Ti schiarisci la voce. “Loro, uh… sai, hanno tolto i rottami. Non riuscirai a trovare dove sono precipitati…” Alza lo sguardo verso di te, le sue guance accese di blu.

“dio, riesci a leggermi nella mente, sai?” Dice finalmente. “dannazione. mi dispiace. non avrei dovuto-“

“No. Lo faccio sempre anche io.” Ammetti. “Non importa dove io sia, se riesco a vedere la baia o la montagna, cerco sempre di capire dove abbiano iniziato a scivolare sul ghiaccio- se siano scivolati sul ghiaccio.” Ti correggi, sentendoti gl’occhi di Sans addosso. Sospira e scuote la testa.

“amore, non volevo fartici pensare. possiamo solo…” Guarda in basso alle sue converse sporche – continui a ripeterti che devi comprargliene un altro paio. “stai passando un momentaccio. a causa nostra. mia.” Mormora, suonando distrutto. Non ti interessa il suo tono.

“Sans.” Lo avverti, ma lui continua.

“hai cominciato ad uscire con i mostri e abbiamo portato quegli stronzi dritti alla tua porta. la tua macchina è stata distrutta. il tuo giardino è stato bombardato. tua zia è tornata nella tua vita. la tua vita privata è stata spiattellata sulla tv internazionale. oh, e hai perso metà del tuo fottuto braccio, come dimenticarlo. il padre del tuo fidanzato ti minaccia mentre dormi. e il tuo fidanzato è impegnato a farti pensare a come i tuoi genitori siano morti perché non sopporta il lasciare un mistero da solo-“

“Per favore. Smettila.” Dici, allontanandoti leggermente da lui. “So che stai avendo una giornataccia, ma…” Ti guarda con una smorfia, cercando ancora di tenere un sorriso sulla faccia. “Sono felice. Ti amo. Ti amo tantissimo, e odio che tu ti senta così. Ma, Sans. Questo, noi, non è un male, e penso che tu lo sappia.” Sospiri, avvicinandoti per accarezzargli il dietro del cranio nel modo più rassicurante possibile. “Per favore non trovare ragioni per reputarti una cattiva persona. Ti amo.” Ripeti.

“è solo… è solo che mi continua a succedere oggi.” Dice sospirando. “chiaramente non posso prometterti molto, amore. stando con me, non posso prometterti la normalità. non posso prometterti che non ti farai male, o che non sarai un bersaglio a causa mia.”

“Sono già un bersaglio.” Dici, alzando il tuo braccio destro come prova, e il suo sorriso diventa ancora più forzato.

“lo so. so che dovresti lottare per passare per normale, anche se mi lasciassi. grazie a me.”

Chiudi gl’occhi, cercando di raccogliere i tuoi pensieri. “Andiamo.” Sospiri. “Vieni con me.”

“uh. dove?” Si spinge via dalla recinzione.

“In un posto tranquillo dove nessuno potrà sorprenderci.” Dici fermamente, e lui ti guarda.

“..uh.” Dice di nuovo, e quasi contro la sua volontà, un arcata sopraccigliare si alza con fare interrogativo per un secondo.

“Oh, Gesù. No, non per quello.” Sospiri, chiedendoti come possa avere spazio nel cranio per pensieri di quel calibro insieme a tutta la tristezza. Lascia andare una risatina colpevole, e poi quando vede che allunghi la mano la prende immediatamente.

Ha ragione, però. Mentre cammini in direzione del sentiero che porta ai piedi della montagna, riesci a sentire la pressione degl’occhi su di te, su entrambi. I pochi umani che eri riuscita a distinguere a distanza stavano decisamente fissando quella strana coppia che voi due formavate mentre camminavate sul sentiero mano nella mano. Riesci praticamente a sentire la voce di Sans – vedi? – anche se resta in assoluto silenzio.

Rimane in religioso silenzio fino a che non siete scesi per un quarto della montagna, quando ti dirigi fuori dal sentiero per infilarti in mezzo ai radi alberi che coprivano questo lato.

“dove stiamo-“

“Stazione d’osservazione EbbCo. Ho ancora le vecchie chiavi, scommetto che non abbiano mai cambiato la serratura.” Dici piano, facendo un cenno alla piccola torre di guardia di metallo arrugginito dietro alle rocce.

“perché hai le chiavi?”

“Passavo molto tempo qui su quando ero una bambina.” Gli dici, poi fai le spallucce. “Credo che potremmo anche aprirci una porta dentro, ma-“

“sì. penso che dovremmo starci più attenti, dato che anche mio padre riesce and usarle.” Dice Sans e tu annuisci in fretta.

“Già. Pensavo fosse più prudente così infatti.” Fai le spallucce e sali le scale che portano alla pedana d’osservazione, poi incroci le dita e provi ad aprire la porta. Si apre con un po’ di sforzo, e sorridi verso Sans, nonostante la serietà del momento. “Andiamo su.” Entri nella piccola stanza, sorridendo all’arredamento familiare – non è cambiato molto per quanto riguarda le decorazioni da quando i tuoi erano morti- c’era ancora gli stessi tavoli, le stesse grandi finestre, le sedie da ufficio, il vecchio telefono con il cavo arricciato. I macchinari non ci sono più. Beh, ovviamente. Era stata creata per fare le letture della barriera, e la barriera non c’era più.

Sans chiude (a chiave) la porta, poi si guarda intorno. “huh. interessante.” Mormora, poi guarda te. “perché siamo-“ I suoi occhi si aprono leggermente, mentre tu lentamente, e con determinazione manifesti fuori da te la tua anima in modo che la veda. “amore…”

“Non hai voluto che toccassi la tua. Heh. Scusa, se sono immatura, sto solo… parafrasando. Ad ogni modo, va bene. E’ una tua decisione. Ma se pensi veramente quello che hai detto. Ho bisogno che tu capisca che è solo nella tua testa, il fatto che mi stai facendo male, e non penso che tu sia in grado di capire le mie parole in questo momento.” Ti schiarisci la voce. “Perciò ecco. Vuoi sapere come mi sento, per favore. Vedi da te.” Ti guarda meravigliato.

“sei sicura-“

“Ne sono assolutamente sicura.” Dici fermamente. Lui digrigna i denti un’ultima volta, con aria stressata, poi annuisce

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

Pensa che te ne pentirai.

Beh, lo pensa ma non lo pensa. Parte di lui sa che non te ne pentirai, la parte che è stata così brava a parlare ultimamente, e che è oscurata interamente da quella parte di oscuro terrore che aveva cercato di tenere lontana. Dio, è terrorizzato da quanto poco ci voglia dal farlo essere il più felice dell’universo a farlo sentire come è adesso. Sta cercando qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, abbracciando però l’oscuro pensiero del rinunciaci-

Ma no. Non vuole rinunciare. L’aveva imparato, nei riavvii, che il rinunciare era la peggior cosa. Anche se non poteva ricordare con esattezza quello che era successo, quelle volte che non si alzava neanche dal letto. Sapeva che provarci era sempre, sempre meglio che commiserarsi in quel buco nero dentro di lui.

Con molta attenzione, solleva un dito.

“mi dirai se devo fermarmi?” Guarda di nuovo verso di te, e annuisci. Sembri così cocciuta, così risoluta ( così determinata, così bella che farà male da morire quando deciderai di andartene – smettila, Sans, fottiti, Sans!).

Sembri anche un poco spaventata.

Avvicina leggermente il dito – tutte le molecole, tutti gli spazi tra quelle molecole, e come facevi a sapere che c’era un po’ di vuoto tra due cose che vengono considerate a contatto? Tu tiri una freccia, e ad un certo punto è a metà strada, poi a metà della metà, poi a metà di quella, e un matematico direbbe che non si è mai piantata, che è sempre a metà strada, ma ad un certo punto, la vita reale si è messa in mezzo, e la freccia è veramente nel bersaglio e-

Oh- oh, Dio, se ce n’era uno, se c’era qualcosa che lavorasse per creare sistemi, per creare ordine nel caos, aveva creato il suo capolavoro quando aveva creato te.

La sensazione della tua anima si schianta contro di lui come un’onda, bruciando quel miasma di depressione come il sole scioglie la nebbia in una giornata calda, e ti vede chiaramente – l’ultima volta, era durata solo per un po’, era stato in grado di sentirti così luminosa, così determinata, un accenno al conoscerti, prima che iniziassi a piangere e lui si era spaventato. Ma ora…

Oh, ora.

La tua anima è un libro, forse, con due capitoli brillanti e perfetti– il primo, la tua infanzia, l’infanzia che tutti i bambini sognano, l’amore che ti veniva rivolto, la fiducia, la soddisfazione dei tuoi genitori nei tuoi traguardi, il modo in cui ti sentivi al sicuro ed amata.

E poi il mezzo, dio, la metà del libro non era per nulla divertente, era la parte che doveva capire ma non gli piaceva immergercisi dentro, il dolore, la certezza che tu in qualche modo te lo sia meritato, che se avessi fatto qualcosa in maniera differente, se avessi chiamato i tuoi genitori, preso l’autobus, qualcosa, qualunque cosa, una farfalla avrebbe sbattuto le sue ali e i tuoi genitori sarebbero ancora vivi.

Una fiamma che si sforza di diventare brace, di diventare irriconoscibile, di sbriciolarsi in nulla. Le leggere pugnalate di speranza, e la disperazione quando quella speranza era nulla, ancora ed ancora in quei capitoli.

Ma poi! Non è la sua faccia, non è lui ad aprire quel nuovo capitolo. E’ Undyne. Ovvio che sia lei, pensa, e mentre sta toccando le tua anima vede Undyne come la vedi tu; così coraggiosa, così premurosa, così dannatamente divertente, così cocciuta, così imbarazzante, così amorevole – e Dio, avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla, doveva fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, per esprimere la gratitudine per averti fatto provare quelle cose. Lei, e poi Alphys, avevi conosciuto Alphys, avevi adorato Alphys, ma poi c’era _lui_ , e c’è così tanto, molta della tua vita era lui.

L’avevi intrecciato nella tua vita come fosse un filo prezioso in un arazzo. Era in ogni parte di te, in tutti gli spazi vuoti, lo tenevi stretto, perché avevi bisogno di lui e lo amavi come lui non aveva mai immaginato di aver bisogno d’essere amato. Il modo in cui inarca le arcate sopraccigliari quando pensa. Il modi in cui guarda te, Papyrus, Frisk… Come stringe la mascella quando legge. Il modo in cui lascia i suoi vestiti per tutta la camera – Dio, cosa c’è di sbagliato in te, chi amerebbe qualcuno così tanto da trovare una cosa del genere tenera, sta quasi per ridere, sta quasi per rovinare tutto, ma al diavolo se tutto ciò non lo fa innamorare ancora di più di te.

E alla fine riesce a vedere dalla tua prospettiva, riesce a vedere tutte le cose che aveva elencato, tutte le cose terribili che pensava di aver causato, delle quali a te non fregava un cazzo della causa, per niente, perché avevi vissuto dodici anni di cose terribili, dodici anni ad aspettare che la prossima cosa terribile accadesse, e queste cose per te non erano nulla di nuovo – ma questa volta, per la prima volta avevi lui ad amarti, avevi lui, e Undyne, e Papyrus e Alphys. Mettaton. Frisk – oh Dio, adoravi così tanto Frisk, non riesce neanche a pensare alla paura che ha ogni tanto guardandola negli occhi. Avevi Toriel e Asgore. Lesser Dog. Spot. Lui. Lui. Lui. Ancora ed ancora, avevi trovato nuovi modi per sottolineare il fatto che tu lo avevi, e che lui ti amava e che tu avevi toccato la sua anima e lo sapevi-

“Sans” Hai il fiatone, i tuoi occhi puntati su di lui, e sei così dannatamente bella, e lui riesce appena-

“_______” Sospira, aggrappandosi al momento; Il suo indice che percorre il contorno della tua anima, e entrambi rabbrividite, perdendo la concentrazione per un momento, troppo impegnati, troppo persi l’uno nell’altra, ma poi accade di nuovo, e lo nota questa volta, e allontana la sua mano, cercando di riprendere fiato.

C’è un vecchio telefono su un tavolino nella torre d’osservazione deserta, giallo sbiadito, con una corda arricciata che collega il ricevitore alla base.

Sta squillando.


	62. In Cui Le Cose Si Fanno Cupe Alla EbbCo.

**Capitolo 63: In Cui Le Cose Si Fanno Cupe Alla EbbCo.**

**Rieccoci!**

Ho finito Tirocinio, d’ora in poi al posto di pubblicare la domenica pubblicherò il mercoledì 


End file.
